


A New Start

by This_Is_A_Good_Sign



Category: Brief Encounters (TV), Doctor Foster (TV), Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: But I have added in a lot of the Ann(e)s to it as well, F/F, basically thought what it would be like for Gemma and Steph to get together, this holds true to both Gemma and Steph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 259,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_A_Good_Sign/pseuds/This_Is_A_Good_Sign
Summary: Okay so I'm on twitter and I see someone post one of Sophie Rundle's character with a Suranne Jone's character and it hit me. What if, Gemma is so distraught that Tom has left, she decides to move to Sheffield, where she meets single mom Steph at one of her parties...And I tagged Gentleman Jack because I assume we all love Suranne and Sophie related ideas and thought the Gentleman Jack fandom would love it as well.It's a "quick" little ficlet and I hope you enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

She needed to get away. She always felt their eyes and painfully kind smiles that said we are aware of what happened and we’re sorry. It must be so hard for you. We don’t know how you’ll ever bounce back from this. You’re not entirely blameless and we just feel so bad for you. Everyone knew what happened with Gemma and Simon. Everyone knew Tom had left. Everyone knew.

She had looked for him. There were police searches with the neighborhood. She even put up missing posters, but Tom didn’t want to be found and Gemma couldn’t bear it anymore. She would continuously catch glimpses of him. In the town square. Outside of the school. Everywhere she went. Thinking he’s there when it was someone else. The house, the town, the eyes; it was suffocating. She saw an opening for a senior doctor position in Sheffield. After a few interviews, she left in the dead of night. No eyes to see her go. 

Gemma found a reasonable sized flat that was perfect for her. She had been in Sheffield for a month now, only meeting a few people here there. She kept to herself mostly. Polite hellos here and there, maybe a drink with a coworker once and again, but she always went home alone. Her past binges haunted her. The fact that her son knew about most it didn’t help. She felt like was a terrible mother who drove her son to make the decision he did. She’d grab a bottle of wine and cigarettes, sit in her living room, mindlessly watching television to get away from the day and the people.

Which is why she doesn’t know how she ended up, one night, in a room full of women at a ladies only party. Her coworker, Sarah, had dragged her there with the promise of fun and alcohol. Even though she kept her habits to herself, her wine and cigarette habit hadn’t died down. If anything it was worse, but she hid it as best she could. She smiled throughout the day as if nothing was wrong and left her drinking at home and only at night. 

Gemma sat on a couch and was handed a glass of wine from an older woman with a kind smile.

“Thank you,” she said politely. “Is this your home?”

“Yes, Dear. I hosted the first party here.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It was one year ago today. Steph thought it would be fun to do a sort of anniversary party here for the few who still hadn’t done it along with some of our favorites.”

“Well that’s good then.”

“Indeed. And what’s your name, Dear?”

“Oh, uh, Gemma. I’m friends with Sarah over there.”

Pauline and Gemma looked towards the tall brunette woman. She was mingled in with a few people and laughing.

“Gemma. It’s lovely to meet you. I’m Pauline Spake. You let me know if you need anything.”

“Is there a place where I could smoke?”

“Out front is perfectly fine. Preferably the driveway so the smoke doesn’t blow into the house.”

“Of course.”

Pauline nodded and left, talking to the other women. Gemma smiled at a few faces here there, but sipped her wine slowly. Everyone started to take their seats with their drinks and nibbles, smiling and giggling. She felt this wasn’t the right place for her broken soul. Her loneliness slowly settled in. These women knew each other and were fond of one another. All she could think of was the alcohol in her hand and the longing for a cigarette between her lips. 

Sarah sat down next to her. “Having fun?”

“I haven’t done much.”

“Well you need to mingle. You should meet Steph! She’s the one who will host the party and she’s the best at it. You’re lucky it’s he, trust me. But everyone here is very nice and it’s a fun thing the women of Sheffield do.”

“Sex parties?”

“They’re not sex parties. They’re women’s only parties for lingerie and toys.”

“And is everyone here in a relationship?”

“No. Hellie over there isn’t and there are a few others. Look, get a fresh glass of wine and go talk. It’ll do you good. You never go out.”

“By choice and the only reason I’m here is because you said we were going to get a drink. I imagined a bar, not a kind woman’s house.”

Sarah pointed to her almost empty glass. “And you’re holding it.”

Gemma drank the rest of her glass and stood up. She pointed towards the door, looking at Pauline, who just nodded. She stepped outside and took a big breath. Remembering the fuss about the smell, she lit her cigarette and walked over to the driveway. She thought to herself that she could just leave. No one would know the difference other than Sarah and she didn’t really care what Sarah thought. 

She started to walk down the sidewalk when she noticed a petite woman standing in front of the garage. She was wearing a turquoise blue shirt and a khaki skirt. She was pacing around, mumbling to herself. She looked up and jumped when she saw Gemma.

“Oh!” The woman grabbed her heart. 

“Sorry,” Gemma muttered. “I was just out for a smoke and Pauline asked me to do it in the driveway. I didn’t meant to startle you.”

“No, it’s quite alright. Just wasn’t expecting anyone to come out.”

Gemma just nodded. 

“I’m Steph.” She held out her hand which Gemma took kindly and shook.

“The infamous Steph.”

“You’ve heard about me?”

“Yeah. Kind of the talk of the party.”

“Oh yeah. It is my party so.”

“Right.”

“Are you the new doctor in town?” 

Gemma looked at her questioningly.

“It’s a small town. Everyone here gossips and you’re the only face in there I haven’t seen before so I assumed.”

“Yeah. Gemma.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You as well.”

There was a moment of silence between them. Gemma took a drag on her cigarette, trying not to look at the girl, but couldn’t seem to look away. She was enticing and cute. 

“Is this your first party?” Steph asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

“Yeah.”

“Are you excited?” 

“If I’m being honest, I got dragged here by a coworker.”

“Oh no. Is it not your thing or-?”

“It’s not that it’s not my thing, but-...”

“Your husband doesn’t like it?”

Gemma smiled. “I don’t have a husband and before you ask, no boyfriend either. My coworker, Sarah,” Gemma paused. She inhaled the cigarette and huffed out the smoke, “she just wants me to go out and socialize.”

“Make friends.”

“Yes. She just doesn’t seem to understand I enjoy my privacy. I like going home and being by myself.”

“Well right. Who doesn’t?”

“Exactly.” There was a small pause. “It’s alright that I’m here though, right? Single at a ladies party.”

“Of course. Who needs a man when you can get a vibrater,” Steph stated, awkwardly. 

Gemma laughed. “True.”

Another polite smile was shared. 

Steph pointed towards the door. “I should, uh, I should go inside. I just, it’s funny. I’ve been doing these for a year now and I still get nervous.”

“Well from what I’ve heard, you know what you’re doing.”

“Yeah,” Steph chuckled. “I’ll see you in there?”

“Yeah.”

Steph smiled. “Good.”

Gemma nodded. She took another puff off her cigarette and flicked it to the street. She couldn’t say why, but she felt herself going back in after desperately wanting to leave. She sat herself next to Sarah on a small couch. Steph waited for her to get comfortable as the room settled. Everyone seemed to be looking everywhere, but Gemma. Her eyes were only focused on Steph.

Before she knew it two hours had passed and she had filled out a form, somewhat drunkenly, for a small bullet vibrator. She handed Steph the envelope.

“Found something?” Steph asked.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Gemma answered.

“Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah. Wasn’t too bad.”

“Well I’ll send this in tomorrow. It will take a couple weeks to get to you.”

“No worries. I can wait.”

“Good.”

They grinned at one another, Steph still holding onto the envelope. Gemma could feel Steph’s fingers against hers. Her hand tingled from the contact and she felt a small flutter in her heart. Neither made an attempt to move as they stared at one another. 

Dawn came up, breaking the tension. “Steph, Nita asked-“ she stopped, seeing the two women in front of her.

Gemma and Steph broke apart. Their small moment shattered as the room came back into focus. Steph took the envelope as Gemma put her hand by her side.

“Sorry,” Dawn answered, awkwardly.

“No worries. Dawn, then is Gemma, the new doctor.”

Dawn smiled politely. “Pleasure to meet ya.”

“You as well,” Gemma replied. “Well I better be getting home. Had probably one too many glasses of wine. Thanks for the party.”

“Glad you could make it, even if you were dragged here,” Steph said.

“Me too.”

Gemma walked around Dawn and stopped by Pauline. Steph watched her as she said thank you. They shared one last glance before Gemma stepped out.

“What was that?” Dawn asked as Steph stared at the door.

“What was what?”

“Those heart eyes you were giving.”

“I wasn’t giving heart eyes. She just helped calm my nerves before the presentation. She is a doctor after all.”

“I didn’t know you, you know, swing that way.”

“What way? I don’t swing anyway.”

“I mean she seemed into you.”

“She was just being nice. She’s new in town and doesn’t seem to have a lot of friends.”

“And maybe she wants a very particular kind of friend,” Dawn explained.

“Well that’s her choice if she does.”

“And maybe you want a very particular kind of friend?”

“Oh my gosh. What are you going on about? I was just being nice.”

Dawn smiled. “Getting a little defensive.”

Steph laughed. “Shut up.”

———————————

A few weeks had passed since the party. Gemma had settled in nicely at her office and home. She managed to go out a couple nights a week for a drink or dinner with coworkers, feeling a little more hopeful about her future in Sheffield. 

It was a particular busy day at the practice for such a small town. Winter had settled in and everyone seemed to have a cold or the flu. Gemma found herself washing her hands more and more as the days lingered. The last thing she wanted was to get sick her first winter at her new job.

Gemma grabbed the next clipboard of paperwork left for her. She looked through the sheets and noticed the age of the patient.

“Sarah, this is for a child.”

“I know. The pediatrician isn’t in today and everyone else is tied up. You had an open slot. The appointment was made this morning. Kid has a high fever.”

“Yes I can see that, but I’m not a pediatrician.”

“No, but you’re the senior doctor. Emergency appointments, no matter the age, go to you when everyone else has bookings.”

Gemma stared at Sarah, who just smirked. “I think you like annoying me.”

“It is becoming one of my favorite hobbies.”

Gemma laughed. She let the pages settle back against the board as she stated, “Uh, Dean Kirke?”

“Oh, that’s us.”

Gemma looked up and was surprised to see Steph there with a little boy, but smiled nonetheless. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Steph answered, picking Dean up and holding him. She felt butterflies of excitement in her stomach. 

Gemma pointed behind her and started to walk. “And what brings you here today?”

“Well, Dean hasn’t been feeling very well these past couple of days and last night his fever spiked. He hasn’t been eating much and sleeping a lot. He said he’s been achy. I had to keep him from school yesterday and today.”

They reached the exam room and Gemma held the door open for them, gesturing for them to go first. Steph sat Dean down on the exam table. She helped him take his coat and scarf off before stepping off to the side. She watched as Gemma grinned at the child. 

“Hi, Dean. I’m Doctor Foster. How are you feeling?”

“Bad,” he whispered.

“Yeah?” Gemma checked his forehead. He was definitely warm. “And do you still feel achy all over?”

Dean nodded.

“Well I am going to do my best to make you feel better. Can you lay back here for me, Love?” 

Dean crawled up and laid his head on the pillow. “Has he been keeping his food down when he does eat?”

“He was, except for this morning. I gave him a little bit of dry cereal just to get something in there because he barely ate anything last night and it came back up about thirty minutes later.”

“And any nausea or sickness on the way here?”

“No. He pretty much vomited all the cereal up I think.”

“Okay. Dean, I’m going to lift your shirt up and press around your stomach a little bit to check your tummy. You tell me if it hurts or is uncomfortable, okay?”

Dean nodded again as Gemma felt around for any swolleness. “And you said he had a fever this morning?”

“Yes. It was around 38.4 degrees.”

“Well that is a pretty high fever for such a small guy.” Gemma pulled his shirt down. “Can you sit up for me?” 

Dean sat up a little sluggish. “Any diarrhea?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

“Any lightheadedness?”

“No.” 

“Okay.” Gemma grabbed her thestascope and placed it on his back. “Dean, can you give me one big inhale and exhale.” Dean followed instructions as she moved the scope around to check his heart. “Good.”

“Mum, I don’t feel good,” Dean muttered.

“I know, Sweetheart.” 

Gemma handed him a small bowl. “We’re almost finished, but if you feel the urge to, this should catch it, okay?”

“Thank you,” he said, softly.

“You’re welcome.” Gemma grabbed a thermometer. “Okay, Dean. I’m just going to stick this in your ear to get your temperature, then I’m going to check your eyes, nose and throat. Then we’ll be all done. Okay?”

Dean’s head was down, but Gemma saw the shift. “Okay. Can you lift your head for me please? I promise it’s almost over.”

Dean picked his head up and looked at Gemma. His small round glasses and heavy lidded eyes let Gemma know just how sick he felt. 

“I like your glasses. Did you pick those out yourself?”

Dean pointed towards Steph. 

“Mummy picked them out?”

Dean nodded. 

“He was having trouble reading and it took us a while to figure out it was because of his eyes. Ever since then, he has had no struggle at all.”

“Well that’s good.” Gemma pulled the thermometer from his ear. “You do, unfortunately, still have a fever.” She lifted his head and looked at his eyes. “His eyes are a little watery, but that is to be expected. Any issues with breathing?” 

“No.”

“No wheezing or congestion?”

“No. His energy just plummeted. A couple days ago, I picked him up from school and could tell he was a little off. Managed to get some soup in him and took him to bed. He slept through the night. And then yesterday, he wasn’t feeling any better so I let him stay home from school, but he didn’t have a fever. He slept in and out through the day next to me on the couch. But when he woke this morning, he had a fever and vomited so I called and was lucky you had an appointment available.” 

“We usually keep a few open for emergencies like this.”

“Right. Of course you do. That makes sense,” Steph stuttered around her words.

Gemma smiled. “I’m just going to check around your throat, Dean. I do have to lay a suppressor on your tongue to really see back there, but if you feel like you’re going to be sick, I want you to tap my wrist, okay?” Gemma grabbed the small wooden stick. 

“It looks like a popsicle stick,” Dean commented.

“It does, doesn’t it? It won’t taste as good unfortunately, but maybe when you’re feeling better your mum can get you a popsicle to make up for this one. Now I just need you to open your mouth for me and again, tap my wrist if you don’t feel good.” 

Dean opened his mouth and gagged as soon as the suppressor touched his tongue. Gemma took it out almost immediately. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t like that.”

“No one does, Love. You hold onto this bowl. I’m just going to have a little chat with your mum.”

They walked over to Gemma’s desk. Gemma gestured to Steph to take a seat. 

“So I wouldn’t worry too much. He has Gastroenteritis or better known as a stomach bug. He’ll be feverish for a couple days at most. Your best bet is to keep him under the covers all snuggled to try and break his fever, giving him fluids and maybe a little broth. If he can keep that down, I would try and give him some crackers or toast. And when he’s starting to feel better, a couple biscuits.”

“Will he need medicine or anything?”

“No. You just want to keep him as hydrated as possible with as much food as you can, but like I said, he should be better in a couple days. He could possibly still throw up today and tomorrow, he might also get diarrhea. If this occurs, slowly hydrate him about every 15 minutes, just give him a small cup of water. If he isn’t better by the end of the week, bring him back, but he should be.”

“Okay.” 

Gemma could see the dark circles under Steph’s eyes and her worried expression. She reached out and touched her hand. “He’s fine. Just a little stomach bug. We all get them from time to time. Just make sure you wash your hands and sanitize the house to kill the germs, but I promise, he’ll be back to normal in the next few days.”

Steph looked at their hands for a moment before looking up at Gemma. “Thank you.” 

Gemma gave a comforting smile. “It’s not a problem. Why don’t I give you my phone number that way if there are any questions or issues you can just call me.”

“No, I wouldn’t want to be any trouble,” Steph stated.

Gemma grabbed her business card, writing her personal number on the back. “It wouldn’t be any trouble at all. Just try to get some sleep when he does even if you’re laying next to him. There is nothing to worry about.”

“Thank you, Doctor Foster.”

“Gemma, please.”

Steph grinned. “Thank you, Gemma.”

“Anytime.”

They shared another smile before Steph stood up. Gemma followed, slipping her hands into her pockets. Steph helped Dean put his coat on and wrapped the scarf around his neck loosely. 

“Well Dean, it was nice meeting you and I hope you feel better.”

“Thank you,” he muttered. 

“Thanks again,” Steph said, holding her hand out to Gemma.

“Not a problem.” She shook Steph’s hand. “And seriously, call me anytime. I do make house calls when necessary.”

“Right.”

Steph took Dean’s hand and headed towards the door. She paused for a moment as Gemma cleaned up. 

“Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?” Steph blurted out.

“Sorry?” Gemma asked, confused.

“Sorry. I, uh, I just… I know you’re new to the area and I don’t know. I enjoyed our little chat outside Pauline’s house and I know you don’t go out much and you don’t know me, but I just thought dinner might be nice to have with someone on occasion instead of eating alone so would you like to come round for dinner tonight?”

“Do you really want that stress with your sick son?”

“Right. Might not be the best planning on my part, but he’ll probably be asleep and I don’t know. We’ve been cooped up for the past couple of days. My friend Nita has a baby so I wouldn’t want them to get mixed up in these germs, Pauline has Stanley now, Dawn doesn’t seem to leave Russell’s side since they got married and I don’t know. It would just be nice to get to know someone new so I thought I would ask.”

Gemma couldn’t help, but grin from ear to ear at Steph’s babbling. “If it isn’t too much trouble, I would love to come to dinner.”

“You would?” Steph sounded surprised.

“Yeah. I enjoyed our conversation too and you seem to be the most relaxed person I’ve met since moving here.”

“After all the things that just came out of my mouth, you think I’m relaxed?”

“Maybe a little nervous, but yeah.”

“Okay. Should we say 6 then?”

“Yeah, I could do 6.”

“Oh. Oh wait, I don’t really have a lot of food at the moment because of Dean and I can’t leave him to go to the store. Do you like fish fingers?”

Gemma laughed. “What if I brought curry?” 

“No I would hate for you to go through the trouble when I’m the one inviting you-”

“I don’t mind at all.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Curry would be great, yeah.”

“Good.”

“Good. So I’ll see you at 6.”

“Yeah.”

“I should give you my address.”

Gemma held up Dean’s paperwork. “Kind of already have it.”

“Right. I’ll sanitize the place too before you come.”

Gemma smiled sympathetically. “It’s okay. I’m in it all day anyway.”

“Still.”

“You just get some rest and seriously if it’s too much, just call me.”

Steph smirked. “So I’ll see you tonight then.”

“Yeah. See you tonight.” 

Steph nodded and bit her lip. She picked Dean up and started walking away. Dean waved from behind, his eyes already closing. 

———————————

Gemma headed home around 4:30, feeling nervous, but excited. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but she knew she wanted to look as nice as possible. She took a quick shower to clean the day off of her. She thought the last thing Steph would need with a sick child is more germs and illnesses in her home. She straightened her hair and reapplied her make-up. 

After staring at her closet for what felt like an hour, Gemma settled on a pair of skinny jeans and a dark sleeveless button down. She threw on a white cardigan before putting on her coat and scarf. She took one last look in the mirror and left, locking the door behind her.

Steph was frazzled. She couldn’t figure out why she invited someone to her house after the mess she came home to. Toys and laundry were everywhere. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had cleaned the house. She calmly took Dean upstairs and laid him in bed. He was already asleep and she was just happy he seemed settled. She didn’t want to bother him. She spent the day cleaning and sanitizing her house when she noticed it was already 5:30. 

Dean stirred from his bed and called for her. She took a deep breath and headed upstairs. Dean sat on the edge of his bed, crying.

“What’s wrong, Love?”

Dean pointed to the side of his bed. He had thrown up on his sheets and the floor. Steph felt her insides turn until she looked at her son. He looked so fragile and pale. She knelt down in front of him and hugged him. He was still warm and clung to his mom for comfort.

“I’m sorry, Mummy.”

“Shh. That was my mistake to not leave anything there for you. Are you alright?”

He nodded into her neck. “Do you feel like you’re going to be sick again?” He shook his head no.

“Alright, how about we get you downstairs on the couch? Then you can watch some cartoons and we’ll wrap you in a blanket.”

He nodded again and she picked him up, carrying him downstairs. She rubbed his back until his crying subsided. He settled on the couch, laying down. Steph walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bucket along with a glass of water. She placed the bucket on the floor in front of him. 

“Just in case,” she whispered. She ran her fingers through his hair a couple of times and kissed his forehead. “I will be right back. I’m just going to go clean that up.”

“Is Doctor Foster coming?”

“Yeah, Love.”

“Can she check my temperature?”

“I’m sure she will if you ask her.” Steph turned on some cartoons. “Rest. Do you want any crackers?” 

“No, thank you,” he said, closing his eyes.

Steph sighed. “Okay.” She was making her way upstairs when the doorbell rang. 

“What?” she whispered. She looked down at herself. She was in a green t-shirt and overalls, her hair up in a messy bun. “No, no. Surely, it’s not her.”

The bell rang again and Steph made her way to the door. She opened it. Gemma stood there with an unlit cigarette between her lips, two bags of food in her hand and her back to the door. She turned around and panic seemed to arise on her face.

“I’m early,” she stated, taking the cigarette out of her mouth. 

“No, it’s alright.” 

“And I overdressed.”

“No you look amazing. Truly. Come on in. I just have to take care of something upstairs. I’ll be two minutes.” Steph took off for the stairs. “Kitchen is through there and Dean is sleeping on the couch. I’ll be right back.”

Gemma walked through the opening and placed the bags of food on the kitchen table. She looked over towards the television and saw the small child looking at her. His glasses were off and on the coffee table. She smiled.

“Hi, Dean. How are you feeling? Any better?”

“No.”

“Still with aches and pains?”

He nodded. “I threw up in my bed. That’s what Mummy has to take care of.”

“Ah. Hm. Should I go help her, you think?” 

“If you want to.”

Dean turned his attention towards the television.

“Are you going to be okay by yourself?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay.”

Gemma looked at him, one more time. An image of a sick seven year old Tom crept into her mind. She shook her head and walked up the stairs. She peaked around the door and saw Steph, scrubbing the floor.

“Can I help with anything?” She asked. 

Steph jumped at the noise. “Oh my gosh.”

“I’m so sorry. Dean said he got sick and that’s what you were cleaning up. I thought I could give you a hand.”

“Oh no. It’s okay. You shouldn’t have to deal with this. It’s mostly liquid anyway. I gave him some juice earlier and I guess that wasn’t the right choice.” 

“No. I should have told you if you gave him juice to water it down a little, but no harm done. At least you know to stick to water.”

“He doesn’t seem to want anything.”

“That’s normal for a kid with a stomach ache. No one likes throwing up at any age.”

Steph frantically scrubbed the floor before rinsing it. Gemma stepped closer to her and kneeled down. She rubbed Steph’s back a couple of times.

“He will be okay.”

“I know. It’s just, single motherhood can really be hard sometimes and I just would feel so much better if he would eat.”

“He will when he’s ready. Like I said, this is normal. We don’t eat because we have no appetite and there is that worry in the back of our minds that we will get sick so we just push it away. Half the time we feel worse because we’re not eating, but we just can’t bring ourselves to do it. But this isn’t going to hurt him. He’s going to be fine in a couple days and be back to wanting to eat everything in cupboards. I promise you.”

Steph looked up at her and nodded. 

Gemma continued to rub her back before standing up. Steph threw the brush into the bucket and removed the rubber gloves. “I already put his sheets in the wash so this is the best I can do for now.”

“I think you did well. How about I let you freshen up, take a shower if you like because I know what it’s like to have to clean vomit, and then you can come downstairs to a nice warm meal. I can watch Dean while you’re doing that.”

“You don’t have to do all that.”

Gemma smiled. She tucked a piece of hair that was sticking out behind Steph’s ear. They both awkwardly stopped. “Sorry,” Gemma whispered. She cleared her throat, “I don’t mind.” 

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Steph grinned. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” 

They lingered for a moment in silence before Gemma headed back downstairs. Dean was still watching the television.

“Can you see that far without your glasses?” Gemma asked, pulling food out of the bag and onto the kitchen table.

Dean shrugged. “A little.”

Gemma opened the cabinets, finding the plates and a bowl. She grabbed the to go boxes of rice with chicken tikka masala and used a spoon to scoop the food onto the plate. She then grabbed the vegetables, portioning the food to make it look as nice as possible. Once she had the table set for her and Steph, she pulled out a warm plastic container of soup. She poured some broth into a bowl and let it sit while she threw the to go bags and boxes away. She looked over at Dean, who was watching her curiously.

“Do you want to do me a favor, Dean?”

“I guess,” he answered, softly.

Gemma grabbed the bowl and a spoon. She headed towards the couch. “I know you’re not feeling well and you’ve been rather sick all day, but I think your mum would feel a lot better if we tried to get some food in your tummy.”

“What if I throw up again?” Dean’s eyes started to water.

“What if you don’t? We won’t know unless you try and how about this, if you get sick, when you’re better and if your mum allows it, I’ll buy you some ice cream.”

“On a cone?”

Gemma smiled. “Even with sprinkles.”

Dean seemed to perk at the thought of it, sitting up and resting against her. Gemma handed him the bowl and spoon. He took it and got a spoonful of the liquid into his mouth. 

“Small bites and take your time,” Gemma stated. “That’s the key to not getting sick again.”

“But the bowl is really hot.”

Gemma picked it up and held it for him, getting close to his mouth when he was ready for a bite. Sometime later, a refreshed Steph walked in to see Dean’s head in Gemma’s lap and half a bowl of soup on the table.

“Did he eat?” She whispered.

Gemma looked up. Steph’s hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, freshly done and in a jean button down shirt with jeans on. She accented it with a red belt. 

“A little bit. I picked him up some soup on the way. Figured it wasn’t fair that we got to eat and he didn’t.”

“You really didn’t have to do that.”

“Well you said you didn’t have time to go to the store and fish fingers are good, but not for a sick child.”

Steph chuckled. “Thank you. That’s really, really kind of you to do.”

Gemma smiled. “Shall we?”

“Yes. I’m just going to take him back upstairs so we don’t bother him and he can sleep.”

“Okay.”

Steph lifted Dean’s head from Gemma’s thigh and carried him upstairs. Gemma poured the remaining soup back into the container it came in. She looked at the handful of pictures of Dean on the fridge. Some with Steph and some with a man she assumed was his father. 

“That’s Dean’s dad, Terry,” Steph mentioned, coming into the kitchen.

“Sorry. I wasn’t prying, just putting the rest of the soup in the fridge.”

“It’s alright. Should I reheat these plates?”

“Probably wouldn’t hurt.”

“Take a seat, Gemma. You worked all day.”

“So did you.”

“I just cleaned.”

“And since when is cleaning and taking care of a sick child not working?”

“That’s a good question.” Steph turned on the microwave, heating up a plate. “My mother would say that it’s just part of being a woman.”

“Your mother and I would disagree.” 

“My mother and I do disagree quite often.”

“I understand that.” Gemma eyed the last bag still sitting on the table. “I also brought a couple bottles of wine. I don’t know if you drink or not, but I figured it would be nice and the store clerk swore it would taste good with the curry so, you know, it probably doesn’t.”

Steph laughed. “Most likely not, but why not give it a go? There is a bottle opener in the drawer over there and I can get the glasses.”

Steph put in the second plate of food and laid the warm plate where Gemma was sitting. She grabbed two glasses as Gemma used the twist cap to open the bottle. “I didn’t get a fancy cork bottle. This is just easier.” They stood close to one another as Gemma poured the wine. They both could feel their body heat rising, but trying to act as normal as possible. They looked at one another for a moment before the microwave beeped, pulling them back into reality. They sat around the table and ate quietly. 

It wasn’t until after dinner when their conversations started filling the space. 

“I have to admit something,” Gemma said, as they got comfortable on the couch with a second bottle of wine.

“What’s that?”

“I was surprised to see you this morning with a child no less.”

“Really?”

“I just didn’t know.”

“Well why would you?”

“I don’t know,” Gemma laughed. 

“A woman can’t do ladies only parties and have a child?” Steph asked, defensively. 

“What? Of course she can.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“What?”

“That I have this child and have done these parties?”

“What?! G-d no. I think it’s admirable. You should be proud of what you do.”

Steph smiled. “I am. I actually don’t host that often anymore.”

“No? What do you do then?”

“I’m actually the unit manager and in charge of this area’s recruits. I get them to sign up, educate them on the rules and the products. Talk to them about new releases etcetera. A salary job, benefits, paying my bills on time and not having to worry about rent. It’s quite nice.”

“Well that’s excellent.”

“Yeah.”

“How did you even get into this line of work?” Gemma asked. 

“Well when Dean started school, I wanted a job. At the time I was a cleaner and cleaned Pauline’s house which is how I know her.”

“Really?”

“Yeah and then my ex husband lost his job so I had to. It was my friend, Nita, who convinced me to do it and then the next thing I knew, I was just really good at it and it kept growing around the area.”

“Well that is very impressive and I’m sure it wasn’t easy.”

“No. Took my mother months to come around, got an ex-husband out of it as well. Well, for multiple reasons really, but he hated the parties. Didn’t want me to do it and then once he found a new job, said I could quit the nonsense.”

“Sounds like a good guy,” Gemma joked.

“Oh yeah. Now enough about me, Doctor Foster.”

“No. You’re so much more interesting than me.”

“No. Tell me. Why Sheffield of all places?”

“I needed to get out of my town and to a new place. They had a job opening for a senior doctor so I applied and got the job.”

Steph stared at her for a moment and dramatically rolled her eyes. “Could that answer have been anymore boring and basic?”

Gemma laughed and shrugged.

“Where did you come from?”

“Hertfordshire.”

“And what? Couldn’t find a job in London?”

“I didn’t want to find a job in London.”

“So you moved all the way up here because?”

“I told you. I needed a fresh start and they had an opening.”

“And?”

“The rest is unbelievably complicated.”

Steph patted Gemma’s knee with her fingers. “I’ve got time. It’s only eight o’clock and I haven’t talked to an adult other than you and my mother for a few days so I would love a complicated story.”

“You first.”

“Me first what?”

“What happened with your ex-husband?”

“Caught him cheating on me with his best friend’s wife, took him back for Dean, realized my mistake when his best friend told me his wife was pregnant. They had been struggling to get pregnant for months and she was three months along. I knew it was Terry’s and told him I couldn’t.”

“Where is he now?”

“Birmingham. Still comes to see Dean every other weekend and they usually talk on the phone every night. Dean misses his dad and I hate that he has to go through this, but I do my best. I even take him down sometimes to have dinner with him. Dean shouldn’t be punished for his father’s mistake, you know.”

“Yeah.” 

Steph noticed Gemma’s ring finger swiping the side of her wine glass. “You’ve been moving your middle finger around your glass for a while now.”

“Yeah, sorry. Habit when I’m thinking and I know exactly what you mean. I also have an ex-husband. I not only found out he was cheating, but that all my friends knew and lied to me about it. One friend said she only knew it for a couple of months when it had been going on for years.”

“Everyone knew?”

“Yeah. I think the whole town knew except for her parents by the time I found out. They just all lied to me for years. Acted like it wasn’t happening. Once I found out, they still continued to lie to my face for days. I found his other phone, wallet, credit card, and condoms in the boot of his car. There were pictures of him with this woman on trips with my neighbors.”

“Oh my gosh.”

“Yeah. Then he got this woman pregnant. It was a mess and I went about it the wrong way, but I didn’t know what else to do. We finally got a divorce and he moved to London for a year. It was so nice. I thought I had everything under control, but then he came back. They had a housewarming party that I wasn’t invited to, but showed up anyway. All my friends were there again. Things just escalated and after another year of it, he got his wish and I left.”

“Why did you have to leave?”

“He grew up there. All those people who I thought were my friends, were his friends. It was just bad on every level. I couldn’t take the gossip and the eyes anymore so I left.” 

“And came here?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry that happened.”

“I’m sorry for you too.” Steph rubbed her thumb over Gemma’s leg. Gemma looked at it before looking back up at Steph. “So, yeah, that’s my sob story.”

“It’s not a sob story. At least you didn’t go back.”

Gemma chuckled. “No, but I did sleep with him when they moved back.”

“Why?”

“At first, I was trying to film him cheating on his new wife, but he found my phone so he stopped. We had already kind of started though and I just thought why not? I could still prove it.”

“And did you?”

“He left his tie at my house so I made sure Kate got it back in an envelope addressed to her. They aren’t together anymore.”

“Well that is very sneaky.”

“I did what I could. She was only twenty-four. I didn’t want her to waste her life with a man who was going to hurt her eventually like he did with me.”

“I know what you mean. I was going to go to school when I got pregnant. Dropped out, got married to Terry and became a stay at home mum. My only friend before these parties was the woman he cheated on me with.”

“We’ve had good lives, haven’t we?”

Steph laughed. “Yeah. I did meet someone after Terry though.”

“Oh yeah?”

“His name is Johnny. It’s a complicated story, but-”

“I don’t know. I had to work with clients all day and haven’t hung out with anyone in a couple of days and it’s only eight thirty so I think we have plenty of time,” Gemma mocked.

“Saying my own words to me now, are we?”

“I just want you to feel the same pressure as I did.”

“Oh well, you did a wonderful job.”

“Thank you. Now who is Johnny?” Gemma felt a little doubt at this new man, but pushed what she was feeling aside. 

“Johnny or PC Daniels as he was known around town-”

“A cop? Good girl.”

Steph smirked. “Yeah. I loved him, but he came here from London to find his birth mother because he didn’t know he was adopted until after his father died. Turns out Pauline was his mother.”

“Pauline Spake?”

“Yes and she tried to keep us apart, but he stayed. He wanted to know who his birth father was. Pauline didn’t want him because she didn’t want to tell Mr. Spake. She has told him since and it was a strain on their marriage, but I think they’re doing a lot better now. Anyway, he stayed for a year and everything was looking promising, but he wanted to go to America. He wanted to find his dad so he did.”

“And have you heard from him?”

“We stayed in touch for a little while, but I don’t know. New country with new things to discover. We just kind of fell out, I guess.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. My son keeps me here and I can’t imagine my life without him. He is the most important man to me.”

Gemma bit the inside of her cheek. Tom crossing her mind again. She shook her head, changing the subject.

“I once slept with a man a few times that was younger than me. He wanted it to be a thing and I just wanted to have sex so I started paying him.”

Steph looked surprised. “No you didn’t.”

“Yeah I did. Fifty quid every time. After the second time he felt dirty and we stopped, but it was adventurous to say the least.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. I went wild there for a minute. Really enjoyed my freedom after my divorce.”

“Seems like it.”

They smiled at one another. Steph took another sip of her wine, while Gemma studied her. She noticed the smooth skin of her cheek, the piercing blue eyes, her freckles. She was completely mesmerized when she remembered something. 

“You know, I once had an old coworker say to me that after her divorce, she moved to women and never looked back. Said they were better lovers.”

“Really?”

“She swore by it.”

“Interesting. I’ve never been with a woman.”

“No?”

Steph shook her head.

“I did it a couple times in college. I wanted to explore all my options.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah, of course. A woman knows a woman’s body better than a man. It’s more focused on both getting off instead of just one going to town without the mere thought of you getting off. It was different, but good. I don’t regret it.”

There was an awkward silence between them and Gemma wasn’t sure why.

“Did I make you uncomfortable?”

“No, not at all. I was just thinking about it.”

“Thinking about what?”

“What it’s like being with a wom-”

Steph stopped talking as she heard footsteps. She got up to see Dean standing in the doorway. 

“What’s wrong, Love?”

“I can’t sleep and I don’t feel good.”

“Do you think you’re going to be sick again?”

Dean shrugged and wrapped his arms around Steph’s legs.

“Do you mind if he sits with us for a bit?”

“No. Of course not.”

Dean climbed up on the couch and laid his head on Gemma’s lap. 

“Uh, Dean-”

“No, it’s alright. He needs to sleep so whatever makes him comfortable.”

“Are you sure?” Steph asked.

“Of course.”

Steph lifted his feet and sat closer to Gemma.

“Doctor Foster?” Dean asked, looking up.

“You may call me Gemma, but only because you’re a very special patient to me.”

“Are you going to take my temperature?”

“Do you want me to take your temperature?”

Dean nodded. 

“Sweetheart, Doc-” Gemma looked up at her and Steph corrected herself. “Gemma is off work. I can take your temperature.”

“I really don’t mind,” Gemma answered. “I told you I make house calls.”

“Yes, I know, but I kind of viewed this more of a date for us then you having to look after my kid.”

Gemma smiled. She leaned closer to Steph. “Is this a date?” she whispered.

“I, uh, I mean, um, I don’t really know. Just like a, uh, friendly get together sort of thing,” Steph stuttered. “Unless you thought it was a date because then-”

Gemma put her finger against Steph’s lips. “It can be whatever you want it to be.”

Steph just smiled. Her cheeks blushed with embarrassment. “I’ll go and get the thermometer.”

“Okay.”

Gemma watched as she got up. She reached forward and took Dean’s glasses off. “Probably a little more comfortable without those on, yeah?”

Dean nodded.

“Did the soup stay down alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Let’s hope it stays that way.”

“Do you think I’m getting better?” He asked, innocently.

Gemma smiled. “Let’s see if your temperature gives us any indication.”

Steph came back in and placed it under Dean’s tongue. Gemma kept her eye on the time while Steph looked at her. She could tell Gemma was hiding something from her, but couldn’t place what. She watched how delicate she was with Dean and noticed how she ran her fingers through his hair a few times. 

Gemma looked down at her watch. “Open,” she said before taking the thermometer out of his mouth. Dean rolled onto his back as Gemma checked. She smiled.

“You still have a little fever, but it’s better than it was this morning,” she commented.

“What is it?” 

Gemma looked at Steph. “37.5. He’s back down to normal range and so far, his soup has stayed down.”

“Is that good?”

Gemma looked down at him. “That’s very good, Dean. You are well on your way to being better. Now what you need to do is sleep.”

“I can’t.”

“What if I read you a story?” Steph offered.

“Can Gemma read it to me?”

Steph and Dean looked at Gemma. She stopped for a moment almost in shock, but felt herself agreeing. “Sure. I can do that. Why don’t we get you back into bed and then I will read you one?”

“Are you sure?” Steph placed her hand on Gemma’s arm. 

Gemma looked down at it and smiled. “Absolutely.” 

“What do we say to Gemma?” Steph asked, picking Dean up with a groan.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Gemma followed the mother and child upstairs. She climbed as quietly as she could gathering her peace. This wasn’t a sick Tom. This wasn’t her son. She was doing this to be helpful. No one even knew Tom existed in this town. No one even knew Simon existed to the extent Steph did and she planned to keep it that way. She questioned why she agreed to do this when Dean walked up to her holding a book out to her.

Gemma snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. Steph helped Dean get comfy, snuggling up behind him while Gemma sat on the edge of the bed. She opened the book and started reading.

———————————

Gemma and Steph headed down the stairs sometime later. Dean now sound asleep upstairs. 

“I should probably head out. Work in the morning,” Gemma said, softly. 

“Right.”

Gemma gathered her stuff. “I’ll leave the wine for you.”

“You sure?”

“It’s half a bottle and I have plenty at home.”

“Okay.”

Gemma made her way towards the door. Steph followed. She picked her purse up from the little bench.

“Thanks for having me,” Gemma said, slipping her coat on.

“You’re welcome here anytime. And thanks for all the help with Dean. He clearly likes you and I really do appreciate it.”

“I like him too.” Gemma took a step towards Steph. “And you. I have to admit, it was nice to not be by myself for once.”

“What about drinks with coworkers? You said you do that on occasion.”

“I do, but honestly after a couple hours, I find them rather annoying.”

“And me?”

“And you?”

Steph nodded, a hopeful look in her eye.

“I think this is the most fun I have had in a long time.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

Steph looked up at Gemma with a small smile. Gemma felt her heart skip a beat. They looked at each other for a moment before Gemma leaned forward and pressed her lips against Steph’s. The kiss was light and delicate. Simple. Gemma pulled back slightly, only to feel Steph’s hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer. They met in a passionate kiss, Gemma’s arms wrapping around Steph’s waist so there was no space between them. 

Gemma pushed Steph back against the French door. Steph’s hands roamed all over Gemma’s body: her back, her arms, her neck. She moaned into Gemma’s mouth, pushing her coat off her shoulders. It fell to the floor along with her purse. Steph marveled at the feel of Gemma’s thin arms. The smooth skin of her neck and cheek. Her soft lips.

Steph pulled back to look at her body for only a second before Gemma’s lips were back on hers. Steph felt Gemma’s tongue against hers and she reciprocated. Both lost in ecstasy. The heated kiss slowly died down as they caught their breaths. It soon turned into small pecks before they looked at one another. 

As soon as their eyes met, they laughed. There lips pink and swollen. Gemma picked up her coat and hung it over her arm. Steph reached for her purse and handed it to her.

“When Dean’s better, do you think you could get someone to watch him?”

“Yeah. Of course. Why though?”

“I want to take you on a proper date, if you’ll have me?” Gemma reached out and took Steph’s hand. Their fingers interlaced. 

Steph smirked. “I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Proper date. This was our first one, no?”

Steph nodded. “Yeah. A sick child and curry. I think it’s a good first date.”

Gemma laughed. “Well I still enjoyed it.”

“Me too.”

Gemma leaned forward and pecked Steph’s lips. “Call me tomorrow?”

“Okay.”

They made it to the front door when Steph kissed her one more time. It was hard and yet the softest thing Gemma had ever felt. 

“I’ll see you soon?” Gemma asked, placing another kiss against Steph’s lips.

“Yeah.” Another kiss.

“And you call me tomorrow?” Another kiss.

“Yes.”

A few more kisses. Steph opened the door and Gemma stepped out. She looked around before placing one final kiss against Steph’s lips. 

“Good night,” Gemma’s voice barely above a whisper.

“Get home safely.”

“I will.”

They smiled at one another, one more kiss shared.

“Bye.” Gemma headed down the front stairs and waved before getting in a cab.

Steph waved back and watched the cab drive away. She could see Gemma smiling. She closed the door and caught her breath. She bit her lip thinking about what just happened. She hadn’t felt this light and giddy in quite some time. She felt alive and more turned on than ever. She cleaned up the living room and washed the dishes with only Gemma on her mind. As she crawled into bed, she couldn’t help but think what more they would do together. She felt like she had a school girl crush, but she knew it was deeper than that. She hadn’t felt this way since Johnny left. She didn’t expect to feel this way and yet all she wanted to do was call Gemma now instead of having to wait until tomorrow. 

Gemma smiled the whole way home. Her cheeks hurt from her excitement. She constantly traced her own lips, thinking about Steph’s. She couldn’t deny that she liked her and wanted to be around her again as soon as possible. She walked into her house and immediately went towards the kitchen. She lit a cigarette, heading for the white wine in her fridge. She thought for a moment and didn’t feel the need to have another drink. She put her cigarette out and headed to her bedroom. After another shower, she laid in bed, already waiting for Steph to call her when the phone rang.

“Hello,” she answered.

“Is it weird that I wanted to talk to you now before I go to sleep,” Steph asked.

Gemma smiled. “No. I was hoping it would be you on the line.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand - here is chapter 2 - got some Gentleman Jack quotes in there this time around and I wasn't expecting this to be more than a couple chapters... now it might be 5, but we shall see.
> 
> And sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes... I wanted to start the next chapter lol

Steph was gathering her things around the house when the front door opened. 

“Hello, Mum,” she greeted.

“And where are we off to this evening that I need to watch your son?”

It had been a week since Steph had seen Gemma. They chatted every night on the phone, but it took Dean a little longer than Gemma expected to be back to one hundred percent. He was now his old self again and Steph was ready for her proper date with Gemma. 

“Out to dinner,” Steph answered.

“Dressed like that?”

“Like what?”

Steph looked down before looking back at her mother. She was in a black cotton dress, with black tights and heels. She had a belt around the waist and her hair was done. She had on a little bit of makeup to make up for the disaster she looked like the last time Gemma had seen her.

Joan shrugged at her daughter. “Where are you going?”

“The only nice restaurant to get food around here.”

“The steakhouse?”

Steph nodded, dropping her items into a small black purse.

“Is it a date? You and that PC Daniels haven’t been broken up that long.”

“It’s been a year, Mum. And I’m just getting dinner.”

“What time will you be back?”

“I don’t know, but not too late.”

“Is this a party?” Joan asked.

“No, Mum, I’m just going out.”

“With who?”

Steph thought of Gemma and smiled before remembering her mother was standing in front of her. “A friend,” Steph replied. “Dean’s tea is in the oven. It just needs to be reheated and if I think I’m going to be later than planned, I’ll call.”

Dean came down the stairs and hugged around Steph’s legs. He looked up at her and smiled.

“You look pretty, Mummy.”

“Thank you, Sweetheart.” She knelt down and hugged him. “Okay, Gran has got your tea. She just needs to heat it up when you’re hungry and I’ll be back later. Okay?”

“Okay. Have a good time. Tell Doctor Foster I say ‘hi’.”

Steph smiled. “I will, Love. Give me one more hug?”

Dean stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Steph’s neck. She groaned before letting go. She stood up and smiled. She grabbed her coat, putting it on and then picked up her keys.

“I love you, Son,” Steph muttered kissing the top of his head. She looked towards Joan. “I promise to call if I’m going to be late.”

“Doctor Foster?” Joan questioned. “I’ve heard some things about her.”

“I’m sure you have, but she’s kind and honest. She’s new to town and needs friends. We met because I took Dean when he was sick. We had dinner here and she was good with him. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“I’ve heard where she’s come from and the news about what she did.”

“Caught her cheating husband with a younger woman? Sounds familiar, doesn’t it?”

“More than that, Steph. She seems like bad news.”

“Well let me make that decision for myself,” Steph demanded. “I am an adult and I can make my own choices.” 

A horn honked from outside. “That’s my cab.” Steph kissed Dean’s head one more time before shutting the door. She took a deep breath, heading down the stairs and getting into the car. She wasn’t going to let her mother ruin the night she had been looking forward to all day.

——————————-

Gemma was already there when Steph arrived. She was in black trousers with a white button down and black blazer. She had on her usual makeup, but her hair was wavy this time. She was already seated at a table and beamed when she saw Steph.

Steph couldn’t help, but smile back. She walked up to her feeling a little awkward by the time she reached the table. Neither was sure of how to greet each other after their snog goodbye the other night. They both sighed with happiness as Gemma stood up, hugging her. They kissed each other’s cheeks.

“Hello,” Gemma whispered in her ear.

“Hi.”

Gemma and Steph sat down, across from one another. Gemma couldn’t help, but notice that Steph seemed to look nervous or stressed.

“Are you alright?” Gemma asked, feeling her hesitancy. 

Steph sighed. “Yes. Sorry. My mum is watching Dean while I’m with you and she just knows how to get under my skin.”

“What did she say?”

“It’s not what she said, it’s how she says things to me as if I’m still a child myself. She doesn’t seem to understand that I am a grown woman, with a business and a kid.”

“Mums are like that sometimes, I suppose.”

“Is your mum like this?”

Gemma smiled. “My parents died when I was sixteen so yes, but I was a child.”

Steph’s mouth fell agape. “Oh, Gemma.” She reached out to touch Gemma’s hand. “I’m so sorry.”

“No harm done. You didn’t know.”

They stayed like that for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes. The waiter came, interrupting their moment.

“Good evening, ladies.” He glanced at their hands, but neither woman pulled away. “Could I start you with wine or cocktail?”

Gemma smiled. “I’ll have a glass of your Merlot.”

“Very well and Madam?” He turned his attention towards Steph.

“I’ll have the same, please.”

“Certainly.”

He stepped away and they were immediately drawn back to one another. They let their hands go as they both glanced over the menu.

“Dean wanted me to tell you that he says ‘hi’.”

“Well when you see him, tell him I say ‘hello’ back.”

“He asked about you this week.”

“Did he?”

“Yes, he wants to know when he gets to see his friend Gemma again.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“I told him soon enough, I hope.”

“I would love to see him. How’s he feeling?”

“Much better.”

“Good and you?”

“Me?” Steph questioned.

“Yes, Love. How are you feeling?”

Steph smiled at the word. “Better now that I’m with you and looking at you instead of just hearing you.”

“I feel the exact same way.”

“How was your week?”

“It’s been very good, but busy. Lots of sickness going around with the cold weather.”

“I’m sure.”

The waiter returned placing the drinks in front of them. “Would you like to hear tonight’s specials?”

Gemma and Steph had no time for him as their gaze never faltered from one another. 

“Should I come back?” He asked.

“No,” Gemma answered. “Please, what are the specials?”

He went through a list of options and they both settled on a steak salad, sending him on his way. Gemma reached across the table and brushed her hand over Steph’s. 

“Why is it that I can’t see anyone else in this room?” Gemma asked.

Steph grinned. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know. Just do.”

“Well it’s true.” 

Steph lowered her head in embarrassment. They started with a bread and cheese plate that paired with their wine according to the waiter. Gemma placed her napkin on her lap before picking up a piece.

“So tell me about your mum. Why is she so hard on you?”

“Oh,” Steph pfted, picking up her own piece of bread, “Religion, I think.”

“What do you mean?”

“I got pregnant at twenty-one before I was married. That’s what started all of this.”

“That you were having premarital sex?”

“Yes and when I told her I was pregnant, she asked when Terry and I were getting married. He was thrilled. I was happy, but knew I would have to give up school. We got married a month later and then my mum backed off a little, but once Dean was born, she was always there. It was helpful in the beginning because she would let me sleep some nights when I was a step away from passing out because some days Dean was a very fussy baby, but now it’s overbearing.”

“Doesn’t sound very fun.”

“No and after Terry cheated on me and I chucked him out, she told me I wasn’t the first woman to be cheated on and I needed to get him back.”

“And you did?”

“For Dean. Only for Dean. There is sadness there sometimes because he can’t see his dad, but I just call Terry when that happens. I tell him to come and surprise him or let me meet him halfway so they can see each other.”

“You do all of that for Dean?”

“I have to. Well I don’t have to, but he loves his dad so much. It’s not fair to keep him away.”

“Yeah, I could see that.”

“What about you and Simon?” Steph asked, picking up another piece of bread and cheese.

Gemma felt herself become overwhelmed with nervousness. The word Tom past through her. She scratched her index finger with her thumb under the table.

“What do you mean?”

“No children?”

Gemma shook her head. “No,” she lied. She picked up her glass of wine, taking a swig. She used that time to compose herself. “No, children.”

“Did you not want them or?”

“It’s not that I didn’t want them. It’s,uh. Hm.” She paused, needing a moment to get the image of Tom out of her ever present memory. “It’s complicated. Rather not talk about it.”

“Of course. Right. Sorry.”

Gemma smiled. “Don’t apologize.”

The waiter placed their salads in front of them and they thanked him. As they ate the air around them seemed to shift. Where they once were chatty, they were now mute. Gemma tried to make a joke. “We must be very hungry with how quiet we’ve become.”

“Yeah,” Steph agreed. 

After a few more bites, Gemma put her fork down and her napkin on the table to signal she was done. She looked at Steph, mesmerized by her beauty. The way she dabbed her lips with her napkin, the way she chewed. She could tell that Steph seemed worried. Gemma reached across the table and patted Steph’s hand. 

“It’s okay. You know you’re allowed to ask me questions about Simon.”

“I just don’t want to pry.”

“You’re not prying. You’re asking questions. You’re getting to know me. I’m hesitant to speak and not because of you, but because I’ve always given too much of myself too quickly. I mean I snogged you on the first date when your child was sick upstairs.”

Steph laughed.

“I just don’t want to mess this up,” Gemma admitted. “I want to take my time to see what this will hopefully become.”

“And what do you want this to become?”

“I don’t know. What do you want it to become?”

Steph smirked. “I asked you first.”

Gemma sat back in her chair. “I feel like friends would be a ridiculous stopping point for us. I haven’t stopped thinking about our kiss since I left your house the other night.”

“I haven’t either.” Steph interlocked their fingers against the table. 

“But I should tell you, I am a bit of fuck up. I always mess things up and I don’t want to do that with you which is why I haven’t said much. You’ve become very special to me and I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize that.”

“Well you haven’t so far.”

“That’s the key, though. ‘So far’.” 

“I trust you.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I know what I feel. I know you’ve been honest with me.” Gemma felt a pang of guilt at the word honest. An image of Tom laughing becoming so clear in her mind. “You’re good with my son. You have qualities that I like in people. So needless to say, I’m not worried.”

Gemma wanted to dismiss this conversation. She couldn’t stop seeing Tom and knew the only way to make it stop was to distract herself. She finished her glass of wine and smiled at Steph. “Would you like to come back to my place for a little bit?” She asked. She used her index and middle finger to massage the back of Steph’s hand.

“I would love that.”

“Can I show you the dessert menu?” The waiter asked. 

Gemma looked towards Steph. “Any interest?” Steph shook her head no. “I think we’re alright. I’ll take the bill please.”

“Certainly, Ma’am.” He handed the billfold to Gemma, which she took with a smile. She grabbed her purse and pulled out her credit card when Steph reached forward.

“What are you doing?” Gemma asked, going through her wallet for the right card.

“Paying.” She pulled out her own credit card.

“No, it’s on me. You get it next time.”

“Let me. You paid the last time when you came over so it’s my turn.”

“I asked you out on this date so I would like to take care of it.”

Steph smiled. “But I can pay and I want to.” She picked up the billfold and slipped her credit card into it, confidently handing it to the waiter. He looked towards Gemma, who nodded. 

“Thank you,” Gemma said, putting her wallet away.

“You’re welcome.”

Once Steph had paid, they gathered their coats, slipping them on and heading towards the door. Gemma gestured for Steph to go first as they stepped outside. Gemma handed her sticker to the gentleman at the valet stand. She pulled a cigarette from her bag and lit it, enjoying the taste after her wine. Steph inhaled as her teeth started to chatter.

“It’s colder than I expected it to be,” she muttered.

Gemma saw her standing there. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body with her shoulders to her ears. She smiled and wrapped Steph into a hug, pulling her close. Steph rested her head against Gemma’s chest listening to her heart beat as Gemma took another drag. Steph looked up at her as she blew out the smoke.

“Why does a doctor smoke?” Steph asked.

Gemma laughed. “I don’t know. Habit? Stress? Alcohol?”

“Even though you know all the health risks involving it?”

“Yeah. I don’t know. Like I said, I’m a bit of a fuck up.”

Gemma looked down at her and Steph could see the sadness in her eyes. She cupped Gemma’s cheek. “No you’re not. Don’t say that.”

Gemma carrassed the hand on her cheek before pulling it down. She kissed the back of Steph’s hand. “You don’t know me.”

“I know enough.”

“Do you? Once I went to Simon’s house after he moved back from London. I knew how to get there through the backyard of his property. Don’t ask how because I couldn’t tell you. I had, had dinner with the doctor I told you about, was trashed and thought spying would be a good call. I set off the backyard lights and managed to get out unseen. Instead of going home, like I should have, I went to a club. I got completely shit faced and invited this teacher I was seeing. I didn’t think he’d actually come to a club on a school night, but he did and I tried to shag him in the bathroom. He didn’t want to because he could run into one of his students. So after he left, there was a moment where I honestly contemplated sleeping with this random guy just because he was in his twenties, said I was hot and I was plastered.” 

“Did you?”

“No. The teacher came the next morning, brought me breakfast and for whatever reason was still interested in me so we shagged then.”

Steph took a small step back so she could look into Gemma’s eyes. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I want you to know what you’re getting involved with. I went mad after I found out about Simon. My life was deteriorating and I couldn’t stop it. The only thing I could do was drink and smoke and fuck. I was no better than he was.”

“Yes you were because while you were married to him, loved him and took care of him, you didn’t cheat. Right?”

Gemma nodded.

“So you didn’t do anything wrong.” Gemma could only nod again, clenching her jaw so she wouldn’t cry about her son. About the one person she did ruin. She felt she ruined his life and that’s why he ran. The guilt ate at her every second of every day. 

Steph brought Gemma’s attention back from where she was lost, thinking. “All these stories you tell me in hopes of scaring me, you should know, they don’t frighten me.”

Gemma paused as the valet guy drove up with her car. “Really?” She asked in disbelief. 

Steph walked forward and placed the smallest kiss against Gemma’s lips. “Really.” Steph walked to the passenger side of the car.

Gemma took her keys, opening the door for Steph with a smile. Steph climbed inside while Gemma walked around the car. She tipped the valet service before getting in. She turned the car on and watched as Steph shivered.

“It’s not that cold.”

“You have on pants. I’m trapped in this dress.”

Gemma laughed, turning on the heat. “So how is the lady party business?” 

“It’s good. It’s really good. I finally get to have a staff. Dawn and Hellie are in which is amazing, but I’m trying to convince Nita what an opportunity this would be.”

“Does she not want it?”

“I think she likes just doing parties here and there when she can for the extra thirty percent on sales. I feel like it has more to do with the nine to five lifestyle.”

“Can’t she work from home, though?”

“Yes, on occasion. The only reason I’ve been working from home this past week was because of Dean, but Dawn and Hellie have been in the office. Otherwise, while he’s at school, I’m in the office. My mum usually picks him up and I’m home by 5:30, but sometimes I knock off early to go get him. Mostly just to see the smile on his face when it’s me and not his Gran.” Steph chuckles at the memories. 

Gemma smiled. “Will she be able to do that as well?”

“Of course. I can make their hours whatever they like. Dawn will do nine to five because that’s when Russell works so they’ll get home around the same time. Hellie will also because she likes the structure so I told Nita, it’s okay if she doesn’t want to work a full eight hours every day and she can still do parties. I don’t know. She has a lot going on with four little ones.”

“How many children does she have in total?”

“Five.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, the last one was unexpected and even though she didn’t think she wanted it, she kept it.”

“I’m gathering a lot happens in this town.”

Steph laughed. “Yeah. It’s not very big so once you tell one person your secret, the news travels.”

“So I’m aware.”

“How so?”

“Sarah asked me about Simon the other day. I tried to keep it under wraps for as long as I could, but I guess it was going to get out eventually.”

They pulled up to a red light and Steph looked at Gemma. “I swear I didn’t say anything.” Gemma took her hand and kissed it. 

“I know you didn’t. I was telling one of my supervisors about it because some of my past records turned up in the office from my previous place of work. I’m going to assume one of them ran their mouths. I should have expected it really.”

“That explains how my mother heard.”

“Wow. News really does travel fast here.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. And stop apologizing. Most of this stuff happened because I allowed it to. It was only a matter of time before everyone else found out.”

Gemma pulled into a parking space. It was a new building, closer to the city limit. It was chic and seemed to be Gemma’s taste. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor and got out. Steph followed Gemma down the gray painted hallway. They stopped outside her door while Gemma fiddled with the keys. 

Once inside, Gemma switched on the foyer light. Her house used to be bright and open with all kinds of color and natural light. A place that looked like a family lived there. This was rather the opposite. When she left, she couldn’t deal with feeling like she had a home. She lost her home the day she found out Simon cheated, the day she lost her Tom and she had to start putting it back together. She wanted this new place to look like it held no memories and no light. Light gray walls instead of white with black furniture and hardwood floors. She helped Steph out of her coat as she looked around.

“This is where the infamous Doctor Foster lives,” Steph exclaimed.

“I know it’s not exactly homey, but I’m still adjusting and I kind of like it’s darkness.”

Steph just smiled, taking it all in.

“Is it too much?” Gemma asked.

“No. It seems perfectly you.”

“In what way?”

“I don’t know. It hides secrets and mystery.”

“Are you saying I have secrets and am full of mystery?”

“Maybe.”

Gemma couldn’t help but think that Steph was too cute for words. So she laughed a little, turning on a lamp to show the only eccentric colors she had on her walls, a few pieces of artwork. Steph looked at them in awe.

“Do you want a drink?”

“Sure.”

“Wine okay?”

“Yeah.”

Gemma went into her kitchen which was a little brighter. Stainless steel appliances with a dark wood table. All the furniture she had in Hertfordshire stayed there. She only brought a few pieces up. What she could fit in her car. No movers, just her. She got two wine glasses down from her cabinet. Steph stepped in and smiled, her arms still wrapped around herself.

“Are you cold?” Gemma asked. “I can turn the heat up.”

“No, I’m alright.”

“You sure?”

Steph stepped into Gemma’s space, taking the glasses out of her hands and placing them on the wooden countertops. She wrapped her arms around Gemma’s waist and leaned in closer.

“So is that a no to the drink?” Gemma joked.

Steph shook her head, leaning in to kiss her lips instead. The kiss was once again light and gentle, but longer. It filled the hole that Gemma felt in her soul. The darkness of her life was always a little brighter these few times she had been with Steph. As their lips separated, Gemma kept her eyes closed for as long as she could, embracing it. When she opened them, she made eye contact with Steph.

“I’ve just been wanting to do that since I saw you at that table tonight,” Steph admitted. 

“Me too.”

“And as much as I want to keep talking, I just needed to do that first.”

Gemma cupped Steph’s cheeks, placing another peck against her lips. Steph felt light for the first time since Johnny left. She rubbed Gemma’s lower back as they parted, wanting to hold onto her as long as she could.

“So you do want wine?”

“Yes.”

Gemma smiled. “And possibly a jacket?”

“I mean a jumper, pants, anything would do right now.”

Gemma laughed while pouring a bottle of wine. She handed a glass to Steph, kissing her lips one more time. “I’ll be right back. Make yourself comfortable on the couch. There is a blanket there as well.”

Gemma stepped into her bedroom. Steph walked back into the living room. It was an open concept and smaller than what she expected. She sat on the couch with her glass of wine, taking it all in. She noticed there were no intimate details. No pictures or photo albums. No magazines or newspapers. Just a couple of books.

“Here ya go,” Gemma said, holding out a pair blue drawstring sweatpants. She had taken off her blazer and button down to slip on a gray jumper.

“Thank you.”

“I also turned the heat up a little.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Well I was worried you’d turn the color of these sweats if I didn’t. How do you survive the winter?” 

“I usually don’t wear dresses.”

“Well you didn’t have to wear one for me. You’ve could have come in your overalls and I still would have thought you’d look cute.”

“Oh, Lord,” Steph laughed, “Could you imagine?”

Steph slipped the pants on, tucking the bottom of her dress into. 

Gemma started laughing at her. “What are you doing?”

“Putting these on!”

“And tucking your dress into it? If you’re more comfortable, I have clothes. I can get you a sweatshirt.”

Steph thought for a minute before settling with a, “No.”

“You sure? I can hang your dress up and you’ll be more comfortable.” 

“I don’t want to be a bother.”

“How would that make you a bother?”

“I don’t know.”

“My bedroom is right through there so please help yourself. Pick out whatever you want.”

Steph smiled shyly and nodded. She hopped off towards the bedroom, expecting to learn more about Gemma. The bedroom had white walls with a large queen bed in the center. Nightstands on both sides that matched the wooden bed frame. One dresser and a chair stood against the wall. But it was still bare and empty.

Steph walked into the small walk in closet, trying to take her dress off. She grunted.

“Shit… Gemma,” she shouted.

Gemma smirked from the couch before getting up. She stepped into the room.

“Yes?”

“Can you unzip my dress please?”

“Sure.”

Gemma stepped into the closet, Steph’s back to her. She moved Steph’s hair to the side and carefully unzipped the dress, letting her fingers brush against Steph’s soft skin. Steph didn’t move taking in a stabilizing breath. Gemma’s touch made her body come to life. She wanted to turn around and kiss her again, but stopped herself. Both of their breathing had picked up in that small amount of time. Gemma placed the lightest kiss on the back of Steph’s neck.

She hummed before pulling back. “I’ll let you have some privacy, but my jumpers are folded in the dresser not in the closet.”

“Right,” Steph whispered.

Gemma went back to the living room. She was flushed and used the moment to cool down, taking a large sip of wine. Steph reentered the space and smiled. She had found a cozy black sweater 

“Better?”

“Much.”

“Good.” Gemma paused. “So I figured we could watch a movie or talk. I don’t know.”

Steph sat down next to Gemma with her wine glass. She continued to glance around, noticing the fridge only seemed to have a schedule on it and some takeout menus. She noticed Gemma looking at her and made eye contact. Steph scooted closer to her as Gemma laid her arm on the back of the couch. Steph leaned into it, resting against Gemma’s side. 

“Can I ask you something?” Steph muttered.

“Of course.”

“Where’s all your stuff?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I love your place, but there’s no pictures or I don’t know, anything personal.”

“I didn’t feel the need to bring any of that stuff. It’s still at the house in Hertfordshire.”

“You still have the house?”

“Yeah. My friend Sian is watching it for me. I just couldn’t say goodbye to it yet.”

“But nothing to remind you of home?”

“There are few things here and there, but I don’t know. I wasn’t sure if I was going to make this place home or if it was just going to be temporary.”

“Oh, I thought it was permanent.” 

Gemma could hear the disappointment in Steph’s voice. “For right now, it is. I’m happy and content, no matter what is being said about me out there.” She gestured to the city beyond the window. “All the things in that house remind me of Simon and Ta,” she caught herself, pausing, “and the stuff we did together. I didn’t need to bring those memories here.”

“That’s understandable. I only keep the pictures up of Terry because of Dean. Once Dean goes off to college, all that stuff will go into a box for him.”

“Do you miss your ex-husband?” Gemma asked.

“No. He was an angry man. Always fighting people and getting hurt or suspended from work for fighting. He was gentle with Dean, but just angry. Well maybe angry isn’t the right word. I think he was just sad. Sad and disappointed in his life that all he could do was factory work.”

“Did he ever hit you?”

“No. Never. His anger was always towards other men.”

“Maybe he’s gay.”

Steph laughed. “I highly doubt that. This would be a different situation if he was.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know. If I caught him sleeping with a man, I feel like I would have been able to forgive him because he would have been living his truth, but seeing him shag Lisa, it was just…” Steph exhaled.

“Like your entire world had been pulled out from under you and everything you ever thought you knew about anything was a lie because the one person you were supposed to trust most in this world left it all behind for a quick fuck.”

“Exactly.” Steph held out her wine glass which Gemma cheered. “I had never felt the wind sucked out of me quite like I did in that moment.”

“I know what you mean. I was at my husband’s birthday party that I had planned for weeks when I found that phone. I had to put on a happy face for maybe thirty minutes and then pretended to be sick so I could leave.” 

“Why do men do it?”

“My old neighbor said that all men cheat. It’s in their nature.”

“Disgusting.”

“I know.”

Steph placed her wine glass on the coffee table and turned towards Gemma. Her legs rested on Gemma’s thigh. She reached down and rested her free hand against Steph’s knee. “I think your flat is a little depressing.”

Gemma laughed. “All the dark colors?”

“And the lack of personal stuff.”

“I have my reasons for that.”

“And they would be.”

Gemma smiled sympathetically. “Something I’m not ready to share yet.”

“Okay.” Steph reached behind to play with a piece of Gemma’s hair, twirling it with her finger.

“If it helps, though, there are things here, just hidden in cupboards and drawers. For example, under my television, there are tons of records, hints the record player on my bookshelf. There are also movies and few more books. I don’t have flowers because I can’t keep a plant alive to save my life, especially right now. And I tidied before I left because this place was an absolute disaster and my house has never been this clean in my entire life.”

Steph chuckled and smiled at Gemma. “I think I would have liked the mess.”

“Well, next time I’ll leave it for you and maybe you and Dean can help me put some life into it.”

“Careful. You’ll have toys everywhere.”

Gemma thought of Tom’s stuff in their small sitting room. How he would never pick up a toy and the way Simon would pretend to step on it to make Tom laugh. She smiled at the memory before she felt the sudden sadness. “I don’t think I’d mind.”

“You say that now, but the next thing you know, you live in a toy store isle where a five year old was free to do whatever they like.”

“Better than everything clean and spotless. I rarely ever have time to clean. I tend to work as much as I possibly can.”

“That’s because you come home to darkness.”

“I thought you said you liked my flat?”

“I do. I’m just teasing you.”

“Well, I am willing to take any help I can get.”

Steph sat up and straddled Gemma’s hips, catching her by surprise. She wrapped one arm around Steph and pushed forward, putting her wine glass on the wooden coffee table. When she leaned back, rubbing both of Steph’s thighs, Steph noticed something.

“What’s this?” She asked, looking at Gemma’s nose in the light.

“What?”

“There is a tiny scar here on your nose.”

“Oh. Yeah there is.”

“What’s it from?”

She took a sharp exhale. “Simon,” Gemma answered, blankly. 

“He hit you?”

Gemma nodded. “I wanted to do everything in my power to make him feel as hollow and lonely as I did when I found out what he did to me. I wanted him to know how low it felt. How awful it was. I made him believe that I took away the one thing he wouldn’t be able to live without, but it was a lie, of course. He didn’t like my reasoning and grabbed me. He pushed me into our kitchen doors. He let go and turn around and basically hit my face into the glass. A small piece cutting the bridge of my nose.”

“What?” Steph whispered.

Gemma shrugged. “I don’t know. I blacked out from the pain and when I came to, my neighbor was helping me up while we waited for the police.” She thought of her bandaged hand and blurriness of reaching for Tom. 

She was in another world when she felt Steph cup her cheeks. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” 

“What did I say about apologizing?” 

“Is that why you came here?”

“No. That was before they left for London and came back.”

Steph rubbed her thumb against Gemma’s cheek. She leaned in and kissed the small scar. Gemma inhaled deeply, never really paying attention to it. Steph pulled back.

“Was he arrested?”

“Yes, but I didn’t press charges. He had never been violent before and I know what I said to him pissed him off beyond words. It’s my fault, but I did it on purpose.”

“What is it that he thought you took away?”

Gemma smiled. “Why are we talking about him? Or you ex for that matter? Shouldn’t we be focusing on us? Now, here, alone?”

“That’s true. We are alone,” Steph whispered.

“In my sad, depressing flat.”

Steph laughed. “Yeah and you said you wanted to put some life in it.”

Gemma smiled. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Steph’s in a heated kiss. Steph’s arms wrapped around Gemma’s shoulders. Gemma pulled Steph to her around her waist. Their breathing picking up as one kiss blended into the next. Steph’s fingers moved to the back of Gemma’s hair, playing with it before giving it a light tug. Gemma moaned into Steph’s mouth, her back arching. She felt Steph’s hips move in a forward motion and grabbed her backside. 

Gemma broke their kiss, Steph’s eyes still closed. She leaned forward and kissed her neck. Steph hummed above her, giving Gemma more room. She caught her breath when she felt Gemma’s teeth against her skin. 

“Don’t leave a mark,” she whispered.

Gemma laughed. “I’m not fifteen and I’ve barely bitten you.” 

Gemma sat back to look at Steph. She scooted upwards holding Steph to her. Steph shifted, loosening Gemma’s arms and laid down against the couch pulling Gemma on top of her. Their giggles filled the space before their lips connected again. Gemma laid between Steph’s legs. She slowly thrusted against Steph, getting lost in the moment.

Gemma’s hands explored Steph’s body. She ran her hand up Steph’s thighs to her breasts. She lifted the jumper to feel her soft skin. She was running her fingers over Steph’s hip bone when she felt her pull away.

“What’s wrong?” Gemma asked.

“Nothing. It’s just, I’ve never been with a woman so I don’t really know what to do.”

“Do you want to stop?”

Steph was hesitant, breathing heavy, enjoying Gemma’s touch. “No,” she paused. She kissed Gemma’s lips one more time, feeling Gemma’s hand under the sweater before stopping again. “Wait, yes. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I would never do anything to pressure you. If you’re not comfortable or-“

“I am comfortable. I love being with you. I just don’t want to make a fool out of myself.”

“How would you make a fool out of yourself?”

“I don’t know.”

Gemma smiled sympathetically and sat up. Steph followed her. Gemma pecked her lips. “You know I can teach you. It’s not that challenging.”

“I know.”

“When you’re ready, you let me know and then we’ll give it a go. Sound good?”

Steph nodded. “Have I ruined everything?”

“What? No, Love. Not at all. It’s completely understandable.” Gemma grabbed the remote and turned on the television. She laid back against her side of the couch and pulled Steph to her. They laid against one another, Gemma on her back and Steph laying her head upon her chest. They settled on a random nature documentary. Steph felt herself completely calm and relaxed laying next to Gemma.

Gemma kissed the top of head, scratching her scalp. She slowly dozed off, Steph not too far behind her.

——————————-

_Gemma was running. The hotel so vivid in her mind. The emptiness. She saw his black hair at the end of the hallway and called for him. He was still a boy. He giggled at her and his smile warmed her heart. She felt at peace as she chased after him. When she turned the corner, he was gone. Panic immediately set in until she heard him call her. She turned around to see him older now. Still smiling. He gestured for her to come as he ran outside. This time she didn’t feel calm. She shouted for him as she ran as fast as she could. He was at the fence that would take him to the bank. She shouted for him again._

Steph stirred from her slumber, Gemma twitching against her. 

The slightest word past her mouth, but Steph couldn’t comprehend it.

“Gemma,” she whispered, laying her hand against Gemma’s heart to hold herself up.

_Gemma continued to run after him. The excitement dwindling to nervousness. She was scared. She got to the top of the bank and saw him standing there by the traffic. He waved at her, her heart pounding._

“No,” she mumbled in her sleep.

“Gem?”

“Tom,” it was barely a whisper. “Tom, please.” Steph wiped away a single tear from Gemma’s cheek.

_She couldn’t move from the top of the bank. He gestured at her to come. She tried to scream for him to stop. She tried everything she could, but she was paralyzed to the top of the hill. He smiled at her one last night. “I love you,” he said. He jumped as she screamed “Tom!”_

Gemma jerked awake. She didn’t know where she was or why she was so warm.

“Shh,” she heard. “It’s alright.”

Steph was now leaning over her, sitting in the small space left on the couch, rubbing her arm. Gemma sat up, her head falling straight into her hands. She groaned.

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

“Yes, but that’s fine. Are you alright?”

Gemma clenched her teeth. She was on the verge of a breakdown. The sight of Tom jumping on replay in her mind, but she could feel it. She knew, wherever he was, he was still okay. He wasn’t hurt. 

Steph rubbed her back as Gemma did everything she could to keep her emotions intact. She felt herself calm down, pushing her dream away. She finally looked up with a small smile.

“I’m alright. Just a weird dream. Probably from the wine.”

“Are you sure?” Steph’s voice was full of concern and eyes worried. 

Gemma leaned forward. She smoothed the line in Steph’s forehead before pecking her lips. “Yes.” Steph leaned forward kissing her lips once more. They shared a brief smile before Gemma closed her eyes. She was exhausted. 

“Should we go to bed?” Gemma asked, her voice full of sleep. 

“I actually should be getting home. I told my mum I wouldn’t be out too late and it’s already later than I expected it to be.”

“Okay.”

“Sorry.”

Gemma smiled. “There is no need to be. I understand.”

Gemma got off the couch and pulled Steph into an embrace. They swayed with one another for a moment, moving to unheard music. A couple kisses were shared while they finished their wine. Steph called for a cab and then her mum while Gemma cleaned their glasses. 

“Well just got an earload from my mother, but at least she took a nap, which I guess I interrupted.”

“Aw,” Gemma smiled, “You could have stayed all night then.”

“Yeah. I wish I could, but guess you’ll have to come round to mine for that.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“No? Even with a child who could wake up from a fright?”

“We all have bad dreams. I think I’m an example of that tonight.”

“Well, I would love for you to come.”

“Let me know when.” Gemma gestured to the door. She helped Steph with her jacket and grabbed her dress for her. “Stay in the sweats, I think you’ll be warmer. I can’t have you freezing out there.”

Steph laughed. “Thanks. I’ll wash and return.”

“No rush.”

Gemma walked Steph downstairs as they waited for Steph’s cab. Their fingers were intertwined the entire way down. Once outside, Gemma lit a cigarette. She knew with Steph gone, her dream would stick with her, but she continuously did everything she could to distract herself.

“So how many people do you think are going to know about us by tomorrow?” Gemma asked.

“What do you mean?”

“We held hands at the dinner table, in public, for the world to see. The waiter continuously looked at our hands which to me means, the entire restaurant staff must know by now. And I’m sure the valet guy saw us kissing.”

“Yeah, well I don’t really care if they know or not.”

“No?”

Steph shook her head. “I like you. I like being with you. You comfort me and make me happy. I’m not going to let a gossipy town ruin something good for me. They tried to run me down with my parties. If that didn’t do it, this certainly won’t.”

Gemma looked quite impressed. “Good.”

“Do you care?”

“After everything with Simon and Hertshireford, no. You also make me happy and I also am very fond of you. You make me feel peace which I haven’t felt for quite some time.”

“Good and don’t worry, I’ll deal with my mother. She probably already knows now.”

Gemma smirked. “I’ll be sure to be on my best behavior when and if I meet her.”

“Thank you for tonight. I had a really good time.”

“I did as well. Sorry about the dream scare.”

“I didn’t mind. You were just muttering in your sleep about Tom? I think that’s the name you said.”

“Was it?”

“Yeah. You said it a few times. Sounds like you were pleading with him. Do you know him? This Tom fellow?”

Gemma’s heart raced at the name. Her dream filling her mind. The memories of her son. She felt her eyes water, but took a puff of her cigarette to calm herself. “No. Must have just been one of those things.” Her breath was shaking and her voice was not as strong as she would have liked it to be.

“Are you sure?”

Gemma gritted her teeth. “Yes,” she said sharply.

It caught Steph off guard as her car pulled up. “I hope I didn’t say anything to offend you.”

“No. I just don’t know a Tom. It’s just something my brain came up with.”

“Alright. I’m sorry.”

“Please stop saying you’re sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. Dreams happen. We don’t have control over them.”

“Right. Um, my cars here.”

“Yes.”

“So I’ll see you soon? I hope.”

Gemma exhaled the smoke with a sigh. She managed to smile. “Of course.”

“Good.”

Steph took a small step forward and took Gemma’s free hand. Gemma stepped closer, kissing her passionately. It lasted a few moments before the car honked. They both jumped at the loud sound. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Steph said.

“Please do.”

“Okay.”

They kissed one last night before Steph opened the cab door. “Get home safe,” Gemma said. Steph waved and the car drove off.

Gemma immediately sat down on the front steps of her building as she cried. All the pain she felt had built up and she couldn’t even move. It was silent and painful. Her eyes and nose wouldn’t stop running as she sobbed to herself. She managed to pull herself up and go inside.

Once back in her apartment, she took her coat off and looked around at her bare walls and what seemed to be like no one lived there. She went to the cabinet under her televisions and slowly, one by one, put out all the framed photos she had of Tom. From when he was a baby to last photo she had of him. Some on the bookshelf, some on the television stand. One on the side table. Her loose photos went to the refrigerator in the kitchen. A couple of small items of Tom’s were placed here and there to remind her of her home. Of her son.

Gemma went to bed, feeling like the life had been sucked out of her. She cried more to herself as she laid in her bed. A photo of a teenage boy sitting on her nightstand, taken after Simon had left for London when he seemed happy again. Content. She rolled onto her back and thought about Steph. She was cross with her that she would surely have to apologize for. She didn’t mean to be, but she felt the need to be defensive. She thought about Steph’s smile and her tender touch. The way she laughed and her blue eyes. She managed to calm herself and fall into a dreamless sleep, hugging a pillow to herself, wishing it was Steph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on ending in a super sad way, but I think it's important to show how much Gemma loves Tom. I also rewatched the ending to Doctor Foster and forgot Gemma said she would always be there - hints her keeping the house and having a friend watch it. I feel like at the end of it, Sian really was the only one Gemma felt confident with. 
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue - this one was a little more challenging to write than I expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well
> 
> In less than a week, I am back with chapter 3. I was really excited to write this chapter. Had to change the rating bc this little chapter gets a little smutty. I know that's what you guys wanted. Also, I think I'm a terrible smut writer so my apologies in advanced, but hopefully it's okay. And I left it on a cliffhanger (mostly so I can just start writing the next chapter).
> 
> Enjoy this 11,935 worded new chapter my friends!

Steph sat at her desk, Hellie and Dawn chatting away. She stared at an order in her hand for new lingerie, but couldn’t focus on anything that was written on the pink piece of paper. It had been a few days since their date and she hadn’t heard from Gemma. It was as if she had disappeared. Steph thought of everything that she could have possibly done or said, but kept coming up blank. She wanted to see her, to talk to her, but Gemma had ignored her phone calls, leaving her phone to ring continuously. One morning it irked Steph so terribly that she debated about going to the clinic, but thought that would be rather invasive. 

The office door opened and slammed. Steph perked up wondering if Gemma had the same idea as her and came to her office.

“Alright look,” Nita exclaimed. Steph’s heart deteriorated. She was happy to see her friend, but had hoped it was Gemma. She smirked none the less at the determination in Nita’s face. Nita came straight to Steph’s desk and looked down at her, Hellie and Dawn stopping mid conversation to stare.

“I’ve given it a lot of thought. I’ll come work with you guys, but I want to be able to do parties on occasion, even if it’s training someone else and I have to be gone by 2, to pick up the kiddies from school.”

Steph smiled broadly. “Welcome to the team, Nita.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah. I told you, you can work whatever hours you like.”

“Right.”

“So are you starting today?” Steph asked, grateful for the distraction. 

“Yes,” Nita answered.

Steph pointed to a desk that had already been setup. It had Ann Summers stationary laying in the middle with pens and pencils. A few binders full of paperwork, a small plant, a coffee mug with her name printed on it and a welcome sign.

“When did you do that?” Nita asked, looking at it.

“When I first mentioned it. I can’t have a head office and not have my best mate working with me.”

“And what will I be doing?”

“Well Dawn handles inventory of what we have in house and what we need to order. Hellie works on the books. I want you to be our party planner slash coordinator. You always mentioned you wanted to keep doing parties. This way, it’ll be your responsibility to set the right people up to host as well as helping keep people on their schedules. How does that sound? Good?”

“Yeah. Brilliant.”

“Cool. Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Sure.”

“Get yourself settled and then we can go to the kitchenette.”

“The what?” Nita asked, slipping out of her coat. She rested it on the back of her chair.

“Dawn, Hellie? Tea?”

“Whiskey sour, if you have it,” Dawn answered, picking up the phone. 

“I’m alright. Thanks, Steph.”

Nita followed Steph to the back of the office where there was a small little kitchen. A mini-fridge and a half sink, with a couple of thin cabinets.

“Do we share this with the whole complex?” Nita asked.

“No this whole part of the building is ours. They treat us right here.”

Steph turned on the kettle to boil water. Nita noticed something was off.

“Why the long face, Steph?”

“What long face?”

“This sad face I haven’t seen since Johnny stopped calling.”

“I just didn’t sleep well is all.”

“That girl already break your heart?”

“What?” Steph asked, turning around to look at Nita.

“You know you’re the talk about town.”

“When am I not?”

“Good point.” The kettle dinged. Steph washed out Nita’s mug before grabbing her own. She filled them both with water, grabbing tea bags from above her head in the cabinet. “Were you seriously not going to tell me about this doctor your shagging?”

“We haven’t.”

“Not what I’ve heard.”

“We’ve only gone out a couple times and I guess I did something because I haven’t heard from her since Saturday.”

“She’s probably busy, Love.”

“Yeah maybe.” Steph paused. She mindlessly stirred cream into her tea. “I just feel like I did something or said something, but I don’t know what. I keep racking my brain about it, thinking of everything I did and said, trying to figure it out.”

“I’m honestly kind of surprised. You actually like her?”

“Yeah, I do. A lot.”

“Like who?” Hellie asked, stepping into the area.

“A doctor,” Nita answered.

“No way! You actually went out with that doctor?!” Dawn asked, following in.

“I did, yes.”

“Well done. She’s a hot fox, that one.”

“She?” Hellie asked, surprised.

“It’s all very sudden. I don’t know. I never thought I’d be attracted to a woman, but she has this presence about her that I’m so drawn to. She’s so kind and quiet and I think a little sad about something, but I don’t know what. She’s generous and caring. I don’t… I don’t know.”

“I just didn’t think you were, uh, I mean, I didn’t know you were a-“ Hellie stumbled over her words. Dawn remembered Hellie’s feelings towards Steph and could see the heartbreak forming in her.

“I’m not,” Steph declared. “I mean I don’t know. Like I said, I didn’t expect it. I met her at the one year anniversary party at Pauline’s and then when Dean was sick a couple weeks ago, she was so gentle with him that I randomly asked her to come to my house for dinner. Then we went to the steakhouse and I went back to her flat for a while and I don’t know, it just feels right.”

“Have you kissed her?” Nita asked, taking a sip of tea with a broad smile. 

“Stop,” Steph laughed. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not,” Nita exclaimed. “I’m proud of you for always listening to your heart, but have you?”

Steph’s cheeks flushed as she grinned. She bit her lip and nodded.

“I’ve never been with a woman,” Dawn stated. 

“Me either,” Nita agreed.

They looked towards Hellie. She looked shocked to say the least. “Sorry, uh, excuse me.”

Hellie quickly left, Dawn calling after her. 

“Is she?” Steph asked.

“Not my place to say,” Dawn answered.

“Did I offend her?”

“No. I’m just going to go check on her. Rough morning.” Dawn turned around and called for her. 

Steph looked at Nita who was still smirking at her.

“What?” Steph laughed.

“Stephanie Kirke, shagging a woman. I can’t believe it.”

“We’re not having sex.”

“Excuse me, snogging a woman. Yes?”

Steph nodded.

“What’s it like?”

“Oh come on!”

“No seriously. I’ve got five kids and never had the chance to do it so now I have to live vicariously through you.”

“It’s nice.” Steph thought about the intensity she felt while kissing Gemma. How even though she stopped them from going further, she can’t stop thinking about what Gemma’s touch against her skin felt like. 

“Just nice?”

“No, it’s… it’s passionate and intense. My whole body electrifies when she kisses me. But, at the same time, it’s soft and gentle. I feel protected. She has never pushed me further than I’m willing to go. We just have this connection that I always thought I’d have with a man, but this is more.”

“More how?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt this nervous to sleep with someone.”

“I mean this is a new experience. It’s probably because it’s with a woman and I’m assuming you haven’t done that before.”

“I haven’t, no, but it’s more than that. It’s not that I don’t want to. I want to sleep with her. I want to make her feel good, but I don’t want to mess it up. I just feel like, I don’t know, that we were supposed to meet. As soon as I saw her, something in me changed. She made me nervous and excited and I don’t know. I just can’t imagine not being with her.”

“Well, well, well this Doctor Foster must be pretty powerful.”

“She’s great. She really is, but I must have done something. It’s been almost a week and no word at all. She won’t even answer when I call.”

“She’s a doctor, it’s winter, gross snotty children and adults going to see her. She might just be busy and knackered.”

“Maybe.” Steph looked back down at her mug. “I hope. After Johnny left, I didn’t think I’d feel this way again and now I’m worried I’ve lost her before it even started.”

“Just keep trying.” 

“Yeah.”

Nita wrapped her arm around Steph’s shoulder and hugged her. “Come on. I’m a business woman now in a windbreaker. What’s the dress code?”

Steph laughed. “Just make sure you have one business attire outfit here. That’s what I do so when I know the boss is coming, I change into it.”

“Smart.”

\--------------------------------------

Gemma sat at her desk between patients. It was technically her lunch break, but she hadn’t had an appetite. She was racked with guilt over how she left things with Steph. She hadn’t bared to pick up the phone, not knowing what to say, but she missed her. She missed everything about her. She didn’t mean to be cross, but she couldn’t talk about Tom. She didn’t want anyone to know. She didn’t want people to know how terrible she felt. That’s why she left. 

To help herself, Gemma constantly reminded herself that finding love was not the reason she moved to Sheffield. It was to just get away from everyone, but now she had never felt more lonely. She even tried to go out with Sarah and other coworkers, but after one drink, she felt miserable. 

She stared out the window when her phone started ringing. She saw the name and immediately picked up.

“Sian!”

_"Hey, how’s it going?"_

“Tom?”

_"No. I’m sorry. I just hadn’t heard from you and wanted to make sure you settled in nicely."_

Gemma sighed. “Yeah. It’s alright.”

_"Meeting people? Going out?"_

“A little yeah. How’s the house?”

_"It’s good."_

“And you don’t mind being there?”

_"Absolutely not. I did buy a new mattress though. No offense, but I know how much you were doing and thought I rather have a nice new one that only I had slept on."_

Gemma laughed. “That’s understandable. It was old anyway.”

_"Seriously though. How are you doing?"_

“It’s been an adjustment moving North, but I’m okay.”

_"You haven’t been hibernating have you. You’ve gone out and met people?"_

“Yeah. A few.” There was a pause until she heard Sian gasp with excitement on the other end of the phone.

_"Oh my gosh. You’ve met someone."_

“What? No.”

_"You have!"_

“I haven’t.” Gemma paused. “How can you even tell?”

_"It’s a gift. Well go on. What’s the bloke’s name?"_

“It’s not… it isn’t a man.”

_"You finally took my advice. I mean it should have been me you wanted to experiment with, but I told you women are better."_

“We haven’t done anything other than kissing and for the record, I experimented in college so even if it had been you, you wouldn’t have been the first.”

_"Am I supposed to feel flattered?"_

“Look it doesn’t matter. I was rude to her the other night and I’ve been ignoring her since.”

_"Why?"_

“Because I didn’t move here for this. I moved here to get away from everyone questioning me, not to fall in love with someone.”

_"Have you?"_

“Have I what?”

_"Fallen in love with her?"_

“Don’t be ridiculous. We barely know each other.”

_"But she makes you happy?"_

“So happy. Happier than I have felt in a long time.”

_"But?"_

“I haven’t told her about Tom and it’s eating me alive. She has this little boy, Dean and he’s so sweet, but every time I’m with her and she talks about him, I immediately think of Tom.”

_"So tell her."_

“Tell her what? That I failed as a mother? That I couldn’t see my own son’s pain because I was so wrapped up in myself and ruining Simon’s life that I felt that more important? That I knew he went to you for anxiety because he couldn’t sleep. That he heard me and Simon fucking in the other room and most likely heard us every time we had sex in that house. What am I supposed to say?”

Gemma and Sian went quiet for a minute. Gemma trying to hold it together as tears fell down her cheeks.

_"That you miss him."_

Gemma broke down. The tears wouldn’t stop and she couldn’t catch her breath. 

_"Gemma, him running away had nothing to do with you. He knows you love him. You tried your hardest and one day he will show up. He just got drunk one night and messed up. He was confused and… I don’t know, Gemma."_

Gemma caught her breath. She put the phone down and blew her nose. She sat for a minute before picking it back up.

“What do I do?”

_"About what?"_

“Steph.”

_"Do you like her?"_

“I do, yeah. I like her a lot.”

_"Do you want to see her again?"_

“More than anything. She’s the only thing in recent months that has made me feel genuinely good.”

_"Then go to her. Apologize for the other night."_

“It’s just. We fell asleep together on the couch, and I had that nightmare again about Tom jumping.”

_"Right."_

“Well, I apparently said his name multiple times out loud. I woke her up because of it and when she asked who ‘Tom’ was, I said I didn’t know. I was cross with her.”

_"So apologize."_

“I’ve been ignoring her phone calls. I don’t know what to say. Usually I don’t care about this kind of stuff and lying, but there is just something about her that makes me regret not being honest.”

_"What are you doing after work?"_

“What?”

_"Sounds like you should stop by her apartment tonight with some flowers and maybe some take away. Sit down with her and just tell her."_

“How do I tell her, I lied to her? How do I talk about Tom without crying?” Her voice broke again.

_"Because you’re strong. Because you clearly like this girl so much that I find it a little disgusting. I’ve never seen you this worried about talking to someone before. I’ve seen you strong so I know you are. And if she is as amazing as she already sounds, she’s going to be there with you."_

“Yeah.”

_"So I say give it a go. She’s a mother. She’ll understand more than most."_

There was a knock on Gemma’s office door. She checked the time.

“Shit, I’ve got to go. Lunch break over.”

_"Alright. Will you call me sometime? Stop making me check up on you?"_

Gemma laughed. “Yeah, of course.”

_"Good. It feels very one sided when you don’t check in."_

“Sian?”

_"Yeah?"_

“Thank you for everything. The house, Tom, advice, being there for me when I was so mean to you.”

_"You weren’t mean to me. You were furious with Simon and wanted to make sure you weren’t going to get fucked over by me. I always liked your spunk, never really cared for Simon that much to begin with."_

“Well still. Thank you.”

_"Anytime."_

“Bye.”

Gemma hung up her phone. She rubbed her thumb against her lips a couple of times before stepping out of the office. Sarah looked up at her.

“Long lunch break?”

“No, I was just on the phone. Give me 5? I’m going to step out for a smoke and then I’ll be back.”

“You’re the superior doctor. You can technically do whatever you want.”

“Thanks.”

As she puffed on her cigarette, she thought about Sian’s advice, debating if just dropping by would be the best option after ignoring Steph for the past five days.

\--------------------------------------

Steph walked into a quiet house when she got home from work. Her arms were full of groceries as she carried them into the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the table with some biscuits while he worked on his homework. 

“Hello, Love,” she greeted, kissing the top of his head.

“Hi, Mummy.”

“How was school?”

“It was alright. I just have to work on these math problems.”

“Is it going alright? Do you need help?”

“No, I’m alright.”

“Where’s ya Gran?”

“Doing some laundry.”

Steph started putting the food items away when she heard the back door open.

“Hi, Mum.”

“You’re back late.”

“It’s barely 7.” Joan made a face of displeasure. “Yeah sorry, I grabbed a pint at the pub with the girls to celebrate Nita joining the team and then had to go to the store.”

“I thought I’d help you with some of your laundry since it seemed to be piling up.”

“Thanks. How was today?”

“It was good. Got together with some of the ladies from my bridge club. They had plenty more to say about your Doctor Foster.”

Steph sighed. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Did you know she has a-”

“Mum, the only things I want to hear about Gemma are if Gemma decides to tell me. No more. I hate how much everyone talks in this town.”

“And when were you going to tell me you were seeing her?”

Steph froze in front of the refrigerator while opening the door. 

“Dean, can you go upstairs for me, Love?”

Dean nodded and headed upstairs. Steph waited until the door closed.

“And who told you that?” Steph asked, putting a carton of eggs into the cool space.

“Well it was pretty obvious from you two touching and kissing at the restaurant. And I was talking to your neighbor, Mrs. Priestly. She said she saw you two necking on the front steps of your house the other night.”

“Why can’t people mind their own business?” 

“So it’s true?”

“Yes, Mum, it’s true.”

“And when were you going to tell me?”

“Why would I tell you?” Steph asked, her voice rising.

“Do you really want to bring your son up around that kind of filth?”

Steph slammed the refrigerator door closed. “Listen to yourself! You wonder why I didn’t tell you. Who cares who I’m seeing?”

“I do. Your son needs a man in his life.”

“He has Terry. Terry sees him every weekend. He still has his dad.”

“Not here, though. What if this influences your son?”

“To be what? Gay? Do you honestly think I would care if my son was gay or straight or whatever? I want my son to be happy.”

“And you think this, THIS, is what is going to make him happy?”

“He likes Gemma. She’s good with him. She’s so kind and caring with him. I can’t help how I feel about her, but I care for her deeply.”

“You will stop this nonsense.”

“Stop!” Steph shouted. “I’m not fifteen anymore. You can’t tell me what to do or who to date. I don’t care what you’ve heard about Gemma because I know her. She is honest with me. Not that it even matters. It doesn’t. I haven’t spoken to her since the night at the restaurant. I must have said something that upset her so you can be happy knowing that I think it’s over. But can’t you understand that I just want to be happy? Why can’t you understand that?” Steph’s voice broke as tears filled her eyes. “I just want someone to love me and cherish me. I thought I had that with Terry. I really did, but he ruined it all. Not only my life, but Barry’s life as well. Gemma is the first person since Johnny that I have felt a real connection to. This isn’t some fling. This was real and I messed it up. So go tell your gossipers to mind their own business and to leave me alone.”

Joan stood there, silently. It’s what Steph hated the most. It always made her feel like she was talking to a wall.

“I won’t look after your son if that woman stays in your life,” she said, calmly.

“Why would you punish my child, your grandchild, over something so stupid?” 

“You’re better than that lifestyle. Your son deserves better.”

“What lifestyle, Mum? I didn’t expect to like a woman, it just happened.”

“I’m glad it’s over. I’m tired of my daughter being the subject of the town’s news,” Joan sneered.

Steph just stood there in shock. Joan collected her bag and left without another word. Steph leaned against the table and held her face in her hand as she started crying. This was the last thing she needed. She had gotten her hopes up about Gemma and missed her. And even though she was glad that the town told her mother about her and Gemma, the pain of not having her there added to her emotions. She sat on the floor and rested her head against her knees. A few moments passed when she felt two small arms wrap around her. She sniffled, but smiled when she looked up.

“I’m sorry you heard your Gran and I fighting,” she whispered. She straightened her legs out and opened her arms to her son. He sat down on her lap and she hugged him. “I love you so much, Dean.”

“I love you too.”

Steph managed to calm herself down as she clung to her son. She knew this routine. She had to put on a strong face now so he knew everything was alright. She would cry later, in her bedroom.

“Have you had your tea, Love?”

“No, Gran said to wait for you.”

“Aren’t you starving? It’s late.”

“I have my biscuits.”

“So you do. What should we eat?” Steph asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“I don’t know.”

“Something with vegetables?”

Dean made a face of disgust. “No.”

“No? Don’t you want to be big and strong like Daddy?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you gotta eat your greens, Love.”

Dean smiled. “There’s got to be another way.”

Steph laughed as she cupped his cheeks. “Maybe, but this is a good start.”

Dean shrugged. He kissed Steph’s cheek before getting up, Steph following him. “Why don’t you finish these problems and I’ll sort something out, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“And I figured we could call Daddy later, see if we can maybe go meet him tomorrow for dinner halfway. How does that sound?”

Dean’s little face brightened as Steph’s suggestion. “I’d like that.”

“I know you would, Mister.”

Steph poked his sides a few times, tickling him and laughing. She kissed the side of his head and thought about dinner. The doorbell rang catching them both off guard. Steph scratched the back of Dean’s head before heading towards it. She opened the door and saw Gemma’s back to her.

As soon as Gemma heard the door open she flicked her cigarette to the street and turned around.

“Uh, hiya,” she said, nervously.

“Hey.” Steph leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms against her chest.

“I’m sorry for stopping by like this and for, uh, disappearing on you and not answering your calls. I went to a dark place the other night and I couldn’t get out of it. I’m sorry for being cross with you when you left Saturday. I didn’t mean to be. I just worry that you’re so amazing that if you like me, I’m going to take you down some shit path that you don’t deserve, but in all honesty, I’ve just missed you so much and I was going to call, but I wanted to see you, not hear you and so here I am,” Gemma blabbed. She exhaled, needing a breath after her monologue.

Steph smiled. “I’ve missed you too.”

“Have you?”

Steph nodded. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Gemma’s. They immediately embraced, both of their stomachs filled with butterflies. They stood there with their eyes closed in each other’s space before pulling away.

“I’m sorry if I said anything that upset you the other night,” Steph admitted. “I’ve been racking my brain about it, but I don’t know. I just hope I didn’t offend you about your flat or because I wouldn’t have sex with you. I don’t know.”

Gemma smiled. “I would never be offended that you didn’t want to have sex and you didn’t say anything. It was my doing. I was just in a bad headspace. It’s hard for me to get out of it sometimes and that dream just put me off. I was confused. Look, can we forget that the ending to our night happened? Start new?”

“I don’t know.”

Gemma felt her heart sank.

“I don’t really want to start new. I mean I’m not fully ready yet, I don’t think, but eventually I would like to have sex you with you, but if we start new, we’re going to have to push that back for like at least a month and I don’t know if I want to wait that long.” Steph smirked.

“Well if that’s the case then…” Gemma paused. She needed to apologize. “I am sorry for being cross with you.”

“You weren’t cross, just cold.”

“Then I’m sorry for being cold, ignoring your calls, my immaturity.”

“You’re forgiven as long as you don’t do it again.” 

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Good.” They both stood there. Steph’s arms tightening around her body to block herself from the cold. “What’s in the bags?”

“Oh, I, uh, I brought fish and chips for us and Dean, if you’ll have me.”

“What if I had said no and slammed the door in your face?”

“Then I would be eating a lot of fish and chips for the next few days.”

Steph laughed. She took a step back from the door and gestured for Gemma to enter. “Get out of the cold. You know I’m freezing standing here.”

Gemma laughed and stepped inside. 

“Dean! Come say hi to Doctor Foster!”

Steph took the bags from Gemma’s hands as the small child poked his head out from around the doorframe. His face lit up as he ran towards Gemma. He looked like he was going to jump so Gemma prepared himself, picking him up and hugging him.

“Now this was the kind of welcome I was expecting.”

Steph turned around on her way to the kitchen. “I kissed you,” she whispered, mouthing the word ‘kiss’.

“Yeah, but this hug. This is a good hug. How are you, Dean?”

“Mummy and gran had a fight.”

“Did they? About what?”

“You. Mummy was really upset.”

“Was she?”

“She was crying on the kitchen floor.”

“Well, shall we try and make her feel better then?”

Dean nodded. Gemma put him down and took off her coat, putting it on one of the hooks near the door. She was in high waisted blue trousers with a black see through blouse with a black camisole under it. She followed Dean’s footsteps into the kitchen.

“Dean, Gemma brought us fish and chips for tea.”

“That’s my favorite,” he stated, quietly. 

“Is it?” She asked, stepping beside Steph and wrapping her arm around her shoulders. “Are you alright? I heard there was an argument.”

“We’ll talk about it later.”

“But are you okay?”

Steph bit her lip and looked up at Gemma. Gemma cupped her cheeks, looking into her eyes. She could see Steph trying to hold everything back. “Come here,” she whispered. She held Steph against her, her back towards Dean. Steph cried silently, wrapping her arms around Gemma’s back. She didn’t know if she was crying from relief of seeing Gemma or the words her mother had said. She felt Gemma kiss the top of her head as she settled herself. She looked up at Gemma, who wiped her tears. 

“It’ll be okay,” Gemma reassured her.

“I’m just happy you’re here.”

“Me too.”

Gemma kissed her one more time before they both separated, Steph trying her hardest to not look upset. 

“So Dean, I know that you love fish and chips, but I would still like for you to eat a vegetable,” Steph explained, wiping her face.

“Are you not eating veggies, Dean?” Gemma asked, turning around.

“They’re nasty.”

“I don’t think so. They’re delicious and good for you.” 

“How about this, you can eat the fish and chips that Gemma brought, but only if you eat something healthy first.”

“Will you eat them as well?”

“Of course we will, Love.”

Steph turned to Gemma. “What do you think is the quickest vegetable we can make?”

“Do you have broccoli?”

Steph nodded and Gemma smiled. “Leave it to me. Get these sorted on a plate and I’ll make him some.”

“Gemma, that is his least favorite.”

“Trust me.”

“Okay,” Steph said, slyly. “But you don’t know how stubborn my boy can be.”

“I think I’ll manage. I’ve seen grown men, who won’t eat their vegetables. I don’t think a child will be too much of a problem. Just need a cutting board, a strainer and a pot.” Steph got Gemma all the supplies and handed them to her. Gemma filled the pot with water and set it to boil. 

“So Dean, do you have any favorite types of sauce?” Gemma asked.

“He likes brown sauce.”

“Do you?”

Dean nodded.

Gemma cut up the broccoli into florets. “And what about you, Mum? Would you like some broccoli?”

“Sure.” 

The water started bowling so Gemma turned the stove off and placed the vegetable into the strainer to steam them.

“So I have a concept to get children to eat food they don’t like,” Gemma explained. “Steph, would you mind if he ate his broccoli with brown sauce?”

“Would that be good?” Dean asked.

“Worth a shot for your favorite fish and chips, right?” 

“I guess.” 

Gemma scooped a spoonful onto a plate and drizzled brown sauce on them. This was how she got Tom to eat his greens when he was little. He eventually didn’t want the sauce, but it was a good starting place. She put the plate in front of Dean. She grabbed two more plates for her and Steph and they joined him at the table. “One little bite,” Gemma encouraged. “Let’s see how it goes.”

Dean took one bite, chewing and swallowing.

“How was that?” Gemma asked.

“It was alright.”

“Better than just bad?”

Dean nodded and continued to eat his broccoli. Gemma looked up at Steph. “Thank you,” she mouthed and Gemma just smiled. They each finished their plate of broccoli and Steph took them, shifting the fish and chips from their containers to their plates. 

“I don’t have any wine,” Steph announced. “Would you like something else to drink?”

Gemma smiled. “Tea, if you have it.”

“Of course.” 

“Can I help you?” Gemma asked as Steph placed a plate in front of her. Steph smiled, leaning down to peck her lips. Dean watched them curiously.

“No. I’m alright. Thank you though.”

Steph carried the last two plates over, placing one in front of Dean and where she was sitting. Dean immediately started eating his food with his hands while Gemma and Steph used forks for their fish.

“Dean, slow down. No one is going to take your food. Chew slowly and?”

“With my mouth closed.”

“Good.”

Dean started to pace himself. Steph looked over at Gemma, who took a small bite of her food before looking up and making eye contact. Steph reached across the table, Gemma meeting her so they could touch hands. Gemma rubbed her thumb against the back Steph’s hand a couple of times.

“Why are you holding hands?” Dean asked after swallowing his bite of food. Gemma started to let go, but Steph held on a little tighter.

“We like each other,” Steph answered.

“And is that why you kiss?”

“Do you think it’s weird?” 

Dean shrugged. “Gran thinks it bad.”

Gemma looked towards Steph. “Gran thinks that way about a lot of stuff. That doesn’t mean you have to think the way she does. You get to make up your own mind.”

“So what’s gay then?”

“Dean, were you listening at the bottom of the stairs again instead of going upstairs like I asked?” 

Dean nodded. 

“Sweetheart, I told you, eavesdropping is not nice. If someone wants you to be part of their conversation, they will let you know, but when I ask you to go upstairs, I want you to go upstairs. You didn’t need to hear that talk with Gran.”

“Sorry, Mum.”

“Yeah well next time, will you please listen?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Steph went back to her plate of food, letting go of Gemma’s hand so she could use a knife.

“But what is gay though?”

Steph sighed. “Gay means someone who is attracted to someone of the same gender. So it’s when a man is attracted to other men or a woman is attracted to another woman.”

“Is it bad like Gran said?”

“No, Love. It’s natural.”

“So you hold hands with Gemma and kiss her because you like her.”

Steph smiled and looked towards Gemma. “Yeah, I do like her.”

“But I thought mummies and daddies were only supposed to kiss.”

“Yes, they do, but sometimes there are two mummies and sometimes there are two daddies. Sometimes they’re just friends and sometimes grownups just kiss.”

“Will I want to kiss someone one day?”

“Most likely, but that’s way far away. You don’t need to worry about kissing anyone at the moment.” 

Steph smiled at him, but he didn’t seem convinced. Dean looked towards Gemma. “Are you going to be my mum too?”

Gemma paused her chewing to look at him. “No, Love. You already have your mummy and daddy.”

“Are we still going to call Daddy tonight?” Dean asked, changing the subject. Steph and Gemma seemed to sigh with relief.

“Yes. After we have finished dinner and you solve your maths.”

That seemed to settle Dean while he continued eating silently. 

“Oh,” Steph said, excitedly. Gemma looked up at her. “Nita finally joined the company today.”

“She did? That’s wonderful.”

“Yeah. It didn’t take much convincing and now I feel like I have a full staff.”

“Gives you relief, right?”

“It does, but I think you being here, has given me the most.”

“I know what you mean.”

“I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.”

Dean grabbed his napkin, wiping his hands. His plate was completely empty. He smiled up at Steph.

“Go wash your hands, let me finish my tea, please, while you finish your work and then we’ll call Daddy, okay?”

“Okay.”

Dean scooted his chair back, causing it to screech. He looked sheepishly at Gemma, who smiled politely as she chewed. 

“Go on, Love.”

Dean walked to the kitchen sink, turning on the water.

“Mum hates when he does that so he always looks to adults when the chair scratches.”

“Because?”

“I don’t know. I think I’m going to start looking for a babysitter though.”

The two women finished their dinner while helping Dean with his homework. Steph washed the dishes while Gemma went through the problems and helped him with his mistakes. She put the last dish on the drying rack when she heard Gemma say, “Excellent work, Dean.”

“All done?” Dean looked up to Steph, nodding excitedly. “Alright, let's give Daddy a ring.”

Dean popped out of his chair, heading straight to the phone in the hallway.

“Do you mind?” Steph asked, standing next to Gemma.

“Of course not. I came straight from work and have some paperwork that needs to be finished. I can do that while you guys talk.”

“It’ll mostly be Dean talking, but yeah that’s fine.”

Steph leaned down, kissing Gemma. She pulled back with a smile and went to the hallway. She picked up the phone and dialed Terry’s number while Dean looked on, giddy.

“Hey, Terry. How’s it going?”

Steph half listened, but work was going well for him and he had managed to get a promotion. He sounded happier than she had heard him in a long time and she felt very proud for him. 

“That’s great news, Terry. Congratulations.” He thanked her. “Right well Dean is looking very impatient so here he is.” Steph handed him the phone which he took quickly. She scratched his head before going back to Gemma.

There were a few stacks of papers on the table as she worked diligently.

“Is this even allowed? To do these out of your office? I mean aren’t these records confidential?”

Gemma smiled. “Yes, but I trust you not to look at your neighbors medical information.”

“That is a lot of trust to put on someone in a town that constantly has whispers.”

Gemma laughed. She gathered some of the stacks of papers and slipped them into her bag. Steph rolled her eyes.

“I’m not going to read them.”

“I know. I just rather be with you to make up for my immaturity these past few days.” She gathered a few more. “I just have to finish these few though so I can get them in tomorrow.”

“That’s alright. Do your work. I just realized I never made your tea. Would you like some?”

“Yeah. That would be lovely.”

Just then Dean laughed from the other side of the door. Steph laughed to herself.

“He really loves his dad, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Steph answered. “But he doesn’t know why we split. I didn’t want him thinking his father was some evil man. He blamed himself for a long time, but we both reassured him that it wasn’t his fault.”

“How did you manage to do that?”

“We told him that sometimes two adults just get to a point where they can’t work together anymore and being together is too stressful and unhealthy.”

“That settled it?”

“No we had to say that several times, but he’s better now. And like I said, they talk every night. Apparently Terry got a promotion in Birmingham which will help him greatly.”

“Well that’s good then.”

“Yeah.” Steph pushed Gemma’s papers away.

“No I really have to finish those.”

“Just one minute.”

Steph sat on Gemma’s lap. She cupped her cheeks as they smiled at one another. Steph smoothed all the lines of worry on Gemma’s face. They stared at one another before they met in a kiss. Gemma wrapped her arms around Steph’s waist, bringing her closer. Their kiss expressed their sorrow for the past couple of days. They separated, letting their foreheads rest together.

“I missed you,” Steph whispered. She kissed Gemma’s cheek and then her forehead, nose and lips.

“I missed you so much. I’m so sorry.”

“Now who’s apologizing too much,” Steph teased.

The tea kettle whistled and Steph got up. Gemma felt cold with Steph no longer there. “I have a reason to apologize though because I actually did something wrong.”

“Fair point.”

“Mummy!” Dean called, “Daddy wants to talk to you!”

“Good Lord,” Steph whispered. “Do you want milk or sugar?”

“No black’s good. Thanks, Love.”

Steph place the cup of tea on the table. “This is a good chance to finish your work. I’m going to send Dean up to bathe and get ready for bed.” 

“Okay.”

Gemma extended her neck for a kiss which Steph reciprocated. She headed towards the hall. “Dean, go say goodnight to Gemma and then upstairs for your bath and bed. And put your school stuff in your bag.”

Dean came through the door with a big smile on his face.

“How was talking to your dad?” Gemma asked.

“Good. He wants to see if Mum will let me stay with him in Birmingham this weekend.”

“That would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

Dean nodded. He stuffed his pencil and sheet into his bag, hanging it on the back of his chair. He walked around the table and hugged Gemma.

“Night,” He muttered.

“Night, night.”

Dean opened the door and Gemma heard “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” before her voice was muffled again. She went back to her reports as she waited for Steph. Sometime had passed when Gemma signed off on her last sheet. She was just about to reach into her bag to get the work she had put away when Steph entered.

“Sorry.”

“Not a problem. I got the most important work done.”

“Good. Dean’s in bed, very excited to see his Dad’s this weekend.”

Steph walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Gemma finished her cup of tea, placing it in the sink before walking to Steph.

“You don’t sound too happy,” Gemma stated, sitting next to her, rubbing her knee.

Steph shifted and rested her head in the crook of Gemma’s neck. She curled into her and sighed. “It’s just been an extremely long day. I’m exhausted and everything feels like it has just been building up.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’ve been distracted these past few days at work-“

“Which was my fault.”

“Not entirely, but yes, some.”

Gemma hummed and kissed Steph’s forehead. “I am sorry.”

“I know you are. It’s alright. We all deal with things our own way, but know I’m here for you and we can talk about anything.”

“I know. Thank you and thanks for not slamming the door in my face. Giving me a chance.”

Steph smiled. “You’re very welcome.”

“So what happened with your mum?”

“Well tonight, I got in around 7 and mum just started talking. She said she had more news about you, having something-“

Gemma’s heart skipped a beat.

“But I stopped her before she could finish her sentence telling her I only want to hear your information from you. Then, of course, someone told her about us kissing and holding hands at the restaurant. And my oh so lovely neighbor informed her of our snogging outside.”

“So she knows?”

Steph nodded. “She just said awful things, Gem.”

Gemma smiled at the nickname. “About us?”

“She asked me if I wanted my son to grow up around this quote unquote filth. Worried it would influence Dean as if I would ever care if my son is gay, and told me she wouldn’t watch him as long as I was affiliated with you.”

“What did you say?”

“That I wasn’t a child. How I just wanted to be happy and have someone who loves me and my son. That you’re a good person and you do so well with him.” Steph could feel herself starting to cry. She wiped her eyes. “Oh G-d, I’m going to have to find someone to pick up Dean tomorrow from school.”

“She seriously won’t do it?”

Steph shook her head no. “She’s stubborn.”

Gemma thought for a minute. “Hold on a second.” She got up and walked back to her bag at the table. She pulled out a black notebook and looked it over. “I could do it.”

“What?”

“I’m open from 2 on. I could leave and bring him here or to you at work.”

“No, Gemma. I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“Well it’s 9 now. How many options will you have?”

“He goes to school with Nita’s kids. She could do it.”

“Steph, I don’t mind. I can even take him to mine and then you can come over for dinner.”

“Isn’t that too much?”

“No. I wouldn’t mind having both of you in my flat. I can pack some things with me and take them home so he’ll have some toys to play with or we could play a game? I don’t know, but I wouldn’t mind.”

Gemma put her planner on the table and walked back to Steph. 

“You sure?”

Gemma hovered over her with a smile. “I am one hundred percent sure.” She leaned in pecking Steph’s lips.

“Thank you.”

“All you ever have to do is ask.”

They kissed again before Gemma sat back down. Steph settled herself against her. She just wanted to be a little closer this time. She took Gemma’s hand and played with her fingers. 

“So, what about you?” Steph asked.

“What about me?”

“Why did you disappear like that? You could have told me you wanted some space. I would have understood.”

“I… I got scared.”

“About what?”

“This. Us. It scares me.”

“I’m mean I’m nervous about being with a woman too, but-”

“No not that. I’m scared because I didn’t move here to fall for someone. I moved here to get away from all the staring and sympathetic smiles in Hertfordshire. And now I’m here and I’m still getting the same looks because of us. I wasn’t expecting to be in the spotlight again when there is still so much you don’t know about me.”

“Someone should have warned you about Sheffield.”

“Yeah, well, someone should have told me about this incredibly sexy woman who was going to knock me off my feet.”

Steph laughed. “I heard she’s good at wooing and kissing.”

“Hmm. I would say she’s a master at both.” Gemma smirked. “But I did. I got scared and I’m sorry I pushed you away and didn’t tell you. I’m still adjusting and I just thought it would be quiet here and no one would really know who I am, but I just happened to fall for someone who everyone apparently likes to talk about.”

“Yeah well, when you get a sex party reputation, people don’t like you all of a sudden including your ex-husband and you’re mum,” Steph joked.

“You’re mum sounds like a real stickler.”

“I just wish she wasn’t so involved with my life.”

“She doesn’t have to be.”

“I know, but I like Dean to be with someone he knows since Terry and I separated, but I think it’s time for me to find a babysitter.”

“Wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

“But I just feel like my mother would have so much more to say if I told her that.” Steph sat up with perfect posture. “Stephanie, why would you want a stranger taking care of your child? That’s dangerous and unethical while I’m in your life.” Steph rolled her eyes.

Gemma held Steph’s eye contact. “She doesn’t get to have a say in your life or how you raise your child. She can put in her opinion where she likes, but ultimately, it’s your decision and she knows that. Even if she doesn’t like who you’re dating or what your son is doing, it’s still your choice to make.”

“I know. She just gets under my skin. Maybe not having her around will help me.”

“It could.”

A quietness past through the room as Steph laid her head back against Gemma’s shoulder. She continued to fumble with their fingers, thinking about what Gemma said. 

“So what’s this I hear about Terry?” Gemma asked, looking at their hands.

“Terry asked if he could have Dean for the weekend.”

“Would that be a bad thing?”

Steph looked up at Gemma. “No. Dean deserves to have a weekend with his dad, but it makes me nervous. He being gone for two nights. Terry said with this new promotion, he’s managed to secure a new flat that has two rooms for him and Dean. That he has even managed to get out of the red in his finances. He wants to celebrate with his little man.”

“That’s great though.”

“It is.”

“But?”

“There really is no but. Dean has just never been out of this house longer than a night. We never really had money to travel. I guess I’m just worried for him.”

“But he’s excited, no?”

“That’s what took me so long to come back downstairs. He’s so excited. I know this is a good thing and I am happy for Terry, but worried for Dean.”

“Why though?”

“I don’t know if Terry could handle two nights alone with him. I mean they have always been close, but he’d go out to the pub for a little bit or be at work. He would get a break. I was the one who has always been here. He never seemed to enjoy the nights where I would ask him to watch our son. It was like a chore almost sometimes. I just don’t know if he can handle Dean’s excitable energy for that long.”

“Dean never seems overly excited though.”

“He’s shy. When you get to know him a little better, he can have a lot of it. But I can’t say no to Terry. I always put Dean first.”

“When are you first?”

“It’s rare.”

“Maybe you should focus on that sometimes.”

“I could, but my son is the most important thing to me. His whereabouts, his health, his heart. My whole little world is asleep up in that bed and I won’t have him for two nights. It just seems weird going to sleep, knowing he’s not in his room.”

“But Terry will call you like you call him, won’t he?”

“Of course he will and I know Dean needs this.”

“Then it’s most likely the best thing for him right now.”

“Yeah. Ugh!”

“What?”

“That’s the other thing my mom kept saying is how Dean needs a man in the house.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know! To learn manly things like farting and grunting about house work? It’s too much for me to process at the moment and I’ve already had my cry about it so we move on.”

“Move on to what?”

Steph got a gleam in her eye before leaning forward and kissing Gemma’s lips. She moved to straddle Gemma.

“You know, Nita’s heard about us?”

“Why am I not surprised?” 

“She asked if we were shagging?”

“What did you tell her?”

“That we hadn’t done that yet, but that I want to.”

“You do? Because earlier you said you weren’t sure if you were ready.”

“Yeah well, I’ve got this incredibly hot woman under me and I’ve noticed features that I like about her.”

“What? My beauty?” Gemma asked, sarcastically.

“It helps, but I don’t know.” 

Steph brought Gemma’s fingers to her mouth. She kissed the tip of her middle finger and winked. Gemma laughed, pushing Steph back against the couch. They settled against one another, kissing passionately, when Steph took some initiative. She untucked Gemma’s shirt from her pants, bringing her closer against her. She was surprised by how smooth Gemma’s skin was and moaned into her mouth as she felt Gemma’s hips thrust against her.

Gemma kissed Steph’s neck, unbuttoning her shirt. She pulled back to look at her, undoing another button. Steph caught her breath and made eye contact with Gemma.

“Is this okay?” Gemma asked, quietly.

Steph nodded and watched as Gemma undid another button. Gemma scooted up to her knees, to be more stable. She used both hands as she kissed down Steph’s body. She reached the last button, opening Steph’s shirt. Steph met her lips and sat up as Gemma pushed the fabric past her shoulders. Steph untucked the rest of Gemma’s shirt, pulling it over her head. 

They were both winded when Steph noticed Gemma’s toned stomach.

“Wow,” Steph whispered.

“What?” Gemma questioned, looking down.

“I wasn’t expecting that.”

“What?”

“Abs.”

“Yeah well, when your husband cheats and tries to ruin your life, you find ways to work out your adrenaline.”

“I’ll say.”

“Is it bad?”

“What? No.”

Gemma laughed. “Well stop staring.”

“Sorry.”

Gemma laid Steph back against the couch. “Do you think it’s sexy?” She asked, in a low seductive tone.

Steph bit her lip, lightly scratching her dull nails down Gemma’s back. Gemma gasped, kissing Steph to muffle herself. Steph pushed up, pinning Gemma to the other side of the couch. She held Gemma’s wrist, feeling confident.

“I think it’s very sexy,” she answered, kissing Gemma’s stomach. Gemma’s back arched as she watched, Steph’s hair feeling like silk across her skin. Steph sat up, Gemma following her, wrapping her arms around Steph’s back. She kissed her way down her chest, slowly unclasping Steph’s bra. She looked up to see Steph’s head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Gemma slowly pulled the straps down, off her shoulders.

“Wait,” Steph whispered.

Gemma stopped, placing the straps back up. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not that,” Steph answered, pulling her bra off. “Shall we go upstairs.”

“Yeah?”

Steph nodded. She grabbed their clothing items and made her way to the staircase. Gemma not far behind her. They were laughing which Steph shushed as they got to the second floor landing, outside Dean’s door. They walked into her bedroom, Gemma closing the door behind them. She strolled and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Steph. She clung the clothes to her body, catching her breath. The little confidence she had seemed to falter when she saw Gemma sitting on her bed.

“You alright?” Gemma asked.

Steph stood with her mouth agape, lost in thought. Gemma stood up and cupped her cheeks.

“Steph?”

She snapped out of her trance. “Yeah? Sorry. Yes, I’m alright.”

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“No, I do.”

“But?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“In this situation?”

“No, I just,” she sighed. “I feel a little stupid that I don’t know how to pleasure you.”

Gemma smiled. “One step at a time. First,” Gemma grabbed the clothes Steph had been covering herself with. “Let’s get rid of these.” Steph nodded, letting Gemma throw them into a chair. “Second.” Steph looked at Gemma, who smiled. “Kiss me.” 

Steph grinned, cupping the back of Gemma’s neck, pulling her. It started as small pecks that lingered longer and longer until Gemma felt Steph’s tongue. She hugged Steph to her as tightly as she could, both inhaling sharply. She felt Steph’s hands on her back, unclasping her bra. She struggled with it a little bit, but managed to undo it. Time seemed to stop as they pulled away enough for Steph to reveal Gemma’s breasts. She looked up at Gemma, whose face was rather stern, but had a playful gleam in her eye. 

Gemma turned Steph and walked her towards the bed. Steph bent over to untuck the covers, nervous and excited. Gemma walked up behind her and grabbed her. She held her back to her as she kissed down Steph’s neck and cupped her breasts. Steph grabbed Gemma’s hands, holding them where they were as she moaned. She tilted her head, giving Gemma more access. Gemma ran her fingers down the front of Steph’s body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Steph’s jeans. She let her fingers travel inside of the top of her underwear, brushing through Steph’s pubic hair.

Steph turned around, kissing Gemma again. Gemma laid her on the bed, pulling down her pants. Steph helped by pushing her hips up. Once they were discarded, Steph sat up, kissing Gemma’s abdominals, unclasping Gemma’s pants. Gemma, cupped the back of Steph’s head, watching carefully. Steph’s fair skin was now flushed, her lips red and swollen. Steph slipped her hands into the back of Gemma’s trousers, feeling a lacy pair of shorts. She suddenly hated the idea of her cotton underwear. Gemma smirked and pulled her own pants down. She crawled on top of Steph, placing one of her legs between her’s.

“You alright?” Gemma asked.

“Did you plan this?”

“What?”

Steph smiled. “With the sexy underwear and everything.”

“No. This is just my underwear.”

“It’s very, uh-”

“What?”

Steph blushed and leaned into Gemma’s ear. “It’s doing more to me than I thought it would.” Steph bit Gemma’s earlobe and tugged it. Gemma smiled, gasping at the sensation. Steph kissed her cheek before their lips met again. Gemma kissed down the front of her body, lightly squeezing one of Steph’s breasts. She kissed between them before taking her nipple into her mouth. Steph’s hand found its way to the back of Gemma’s head, pulling her hair lightly. Gemma hissed before taking the other nipple into her mouth. Steph’s back arched as she moaned, trying to have as much of Gemma as she could. 

Gemma balanced herself on one hand to look at Steph as her other hand descended down her body, into Steph’s underwear.

“Is this alright?” Gemma asked, kissing Steph’s cheek.

“Yeah.”

Gemma felt Steph’s legs widen, as she slipped her hand in between Steph’s thighs. Steph gasped when she felt Gemma’s fingers. Gemma was surprised to feel how wet she had become.

“You’re right, my underwear did do something to you,” Gemma teased.

Steph laughed. “Shut up.”

Gemma ran her fingers back and forth a couple times before focusing on the small bud. Steph moaned in her ear, lost in the sensation. Gemma could feel Steph’s thigh against herself, and used the opportunity to give herself her own pleasure against it. She slowly inserted her fingers into Steph. Steph’s head flew back into the pillow as her back arched towards Gemma. Gemma pumped in and out of her, panting in Steph’s ear. She kissed her neck, focusing on what she was doing. 

“Gemma,” Steph whispered, meeting each thrust, gasping when she felt Gemma curl her fingers inside of her. “Wait.”

“What?”

“Take them off.”

“What?”

Steph stopped and reached down, grabbing the sides of her underwear. Gemma got the hint and sat back. She pulled them down Steph’s legs, letting them fall to the floor. Steph sat up, pushing Gemma back to sit on her bottom. She sat on Gemma’s lap and grinded herself against Gemma, kissing her passionately. Gemma re-inserted her fingers back into Steph. Her head flung back as a loud moan escaped herself. Gemma shushed her, glad to know she had the skills to still get a woman off. 

Steph kissed Gemma’s collarbone, her hands rubbing down the sides of Gemma’s arms. 

“Fuck, Gem,” she moaned. Gemma smiled, pushing her back against the mattress. She kissed down the front of her body, Steph watching with hooded eyes. She watched as Gemma descended through her pubic hair and then felt Gemma’s tongue on the most sensitive part of her body. Gemma licked broadly a few times, moaning at Steph’s taste before going back to her center. Steph grabbed both sides of Gemma’s head, her hips thrusting upwards. 

Gemma wrapped her arms under Steph’s legs to hold her hips down. Steph was lost in the pleasure Gemma was giving her. She had never had an experience like this before where all her needs were met without asking. She looked down to see Gemma staring at her. She could see a small smile around Gemma’s lips before she felt a little suction. Gemma moaned and Steph could feel it through her entire body. 

Steph could feel herself getting close when she felt Gemma entered her again. She couldn’t lay still, too lost as she spread her legs, preparing herself. 

“Gemma,” she panted, quietly. “I’m going to.”

Gemma didn’t let up until she heard a sharp gasp from Steph. Steph felt her body come to life as she orgasmed around Steph’s fingers and mouth. Gemma could feel her against her fingers, leaving them inside of her as she kissed between her folds one more time. Steph’s entire body spasmed at the touch, making Gemma grin. She kissed her way back up Steph’s body: bellybutton, her hard nipples, her neck before meeting Steph in a warm, heated kiss. Steph was still twitching against her fingers and moaned into mouth. 

Steph held Gemma’s hand, holding her fingers inside her just a little longer before tugging them out. Gemma followed her silent instruction as she watched Steph catch her breath. She laid down next to her, feeling accomplished.

“Good?” Gemma asked.

Steph turned her head and looked at Gemma. “I don’t think I have ever come that hard in my life.”

“No? That’s a shame.”

Steph shifted, sitting on top of Gemma’s stomach. Gemma could feel Steph’s wet core against her skin. 

“Are you going to teach me?” Steph asked.

“Teach you what?”

“How to touch you.”

Gemma laughed. “I just did.”

“Well I couldn’t pay attention, lost in ecstasy and all that.”

“Just so lost?”

“You’re really good. I guess all that experimenting paid off.”

“It helped, but considering I haven’t done that in about twenty years, I feel-”

“Pretty proud of yourself?” Steph grinned. “I can see your pride shining through.”

“Well, I mean, I apparently just made you come harder than anyone before so.”

“Using my own words against me?”

Gemma shrugged before smiling. Steph chuckled. She rubbed herself down Gemma’s body to kiss her. 

“I should warn you,” Gemma whispered against Steph’s lips.

“What?”

Gemma flipped them over. “I like to be on top.”

Steph laughed. “Is that so?”

Gemma settled herself on Steph’s hips. Steph planted her hands on Gemma’s thighs rubbing up and down. She sat up, wrapping her arms around Gemma’s waist. They kissed a few times when Steph bit Gemma’s bottom lip. She felt Gemma’s hips shift against her. 

“So are you going to teach me?” Steph whispered between kisses. Gemma nodded. Steph kissed Gemma’s neck and collarbone while cupping one of her breasts. Gemma smiled, feeling Steph’s lips around her chest. She kissed so delicately and nervously until Steph took one of her nipples into her mouth. She traced her nipple down lightly with her teeth, Gemma hissing in excitement. Steph sucked and teased a few more times before looking up with a satisfied smirk.

“Would you rather me lay down?” Gemma asked.

Steph looked up at her. “I feel like I would be better at it the first time if you were.”

Gemma nodded her head in the direction of the head of the bed. She climbed off of Steph and rested amongst the pillows, pulling Steph on top of her. Gemma took Steph’s right hand and kissed her fingertips before guiding the hand down into her underwear.

“Wait,” Steph whispered. She pulled her hand out so she could help Gemma take the lower garment off. Gemma spread her legs a little bit and Steph couldn’t help, but stare.

“You alright?” Gemma asked.

Steph licked her lips with a hungry look in her eyes. Gemma took her arm and pulled her back on top of her, taking her hand. Steph let Gemma show her how to please her in the best way she could.

“That is my-” Gemma started.

“Right.”

“I’m assuming you’ve masturbated?”

“Of course.”

“Then show me,” Gemma stated, pressing a kiss to Steph’s lips, “what you like to do to yourself.” She kissed her again, cupping the back of her neck as Steph started to move her fingers in a circle. Gemma spread her legs wider, gasping at the feeling. The longer Steph tried, the more comfortable she got. She soon straddled Gemma’s thigh, rubbing herself against it while Gemma moaned from her fingers.

“Go inside me,” Gemma persuaded. 

“Yeah?”

Gemma nodded, preparing herself when Steph entered her with two fingers. She moaned loudly, Steph quickly covering her mouth. Gemma moved her hips to rhythm as Steph pumped in and out of her. She felt exhilarated pleasuring Gemma. 

“Good?” Steph asked.

“Yeah.”

Steph bent down, kissing Gemma’s neck. She felt Gemma turn her head, breathless. Gemma’s hands rubbed Steph’s back before grasping it as she felt Steph’s fingers curl inside of her. Gemma reached between their bodies and rubbed herself as Steph continued to penetrate. 

“Do you want me to do that instead?” Steph asked.

Gemma shook her head. “No. Keep going.”

They worked together to bring Gemma to an orgasm. Gemma knew it would take long. Getting her partner off always turned her on more. She took Steph’s fingers out of her and put them back on the spot that she had been rubbing. Steph followed her as their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Gemma pulled away moaning again, holding onto Steph like her life depended on it. She bent one leg over Steph’s back, feeling Steph circle faster.

“Almost there,” Gemma moaned. 

Steph soon found her own groove when she felt Gemma grip her back and her body start to shake. Steph continued until she felt Gemma twitch against her fingers. Gemma clung a little longer before relaxing and letting go of Steph. She caught her breath, Steph placing kisses wherever she could. Gemma swallowed, still reeling from her orgasm. Steph kissed up her body to her neck before kissing her passionately. Gemma moaned into her mouth, pulling back.

“How do you feel?” Gemma asked.

“Like I won the lottery.” Steph smiled, broadly.

“Yeah?”

Steph nodded. “Was it good?”

“Usually if you make a woman come, it’s good.”

“But did I do alright?”

Gemma smiled. “You did wonderfully.”

Steph giggled laying next to her. She rolled onto her side to look at Gemma. Gemma had her eyes closed, smiling and taking steady breaths. She looked over to Steph and laughed.

“I see that confident smirk,” Gemma commented.

“I’m just proud of myself.”

“You should be. You were very good.”

Steph bit her lip. “Thanks.”

“I’m knackered. I should probably head home soon.”

“What? No, stay. You drove here and it’s late.”

“I know, but what about Dean?”

“Grownups have sleepovers.”

“You sure? After the gay conversation at dinner.”

“Absolutely. I don’t want you driving this late and besides, I want my cuddle.”

“Your cuddle?”

“Yeah, laying together, naked, post sex bliss.”

Gemma laughed. “Yeah that does sound pretty good.” She paused for a moment. “You sure it’s alright?”

“Yes, Gem.”

Gemma shifted to her side, taking Steph’s hands in her. They smiled at one another before sharing a kiss. “Is it alright if I shower in the morning?” Gemma asked.

“Of course. You can borrow a shirt too if you like.”

“Okay. I do have an early start. Have to be at the clinic by 8 at the latest.”

Steph smiled. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to. I’m just letting you know.”

Steph sat up and grabbed her alarm clock, setting it for 6:30. She laid back down on her back. “There you go.”

Gemma cuddled up to her and kissed her shoulder before reaching across her chest. “Thank you.”

“You really are knackered.”

“You wore me out,” Gemma answered.

“Will you stay with me when Dean’s gone?”

Gemma smiled, sympathetically. “Of course I will.”

“Thank you.”

Gemma nodded, closing her eyes. Steph kissed her forehead before falling into slumber.

—————————-

Gemma woke with a jerk. She blinked a few times remembering where she was. Steph was sound asleep, her head pointed away from Gemma. She watched Steph for a minute. The comforter covering her chest, her pale soft skin and her parted lips. They way she was breathing deeply in her slumber and her hair in a messy bun on the pillow. She smiled briefly before remembering why she was now awake. She dreamt about Tom again. The same dream she always had. She was on top of the bank and watched him jump without being able to say his name until everything went black.

Gemma sat up slowly and sighed. She looked over at Steph’s nightstand. The clock read one in the morning and she knew it would take time before she would be able to sleep again. She carefully got out of bed, grabbing her underwear and blouse. She headed downstairs and went to her bag, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She grabbed her coat and boots, slipping them on as quietly as possible. 

Once she was covered, she opened the back door. The air was crisp and she cursed herself for not putting her pants on. She smoked her cigarette slowly, letting the nicotine soothe her. Trying her hardest to get the images out of her brain. Her dream was occuring more than usual and she knew it was her guilt for not telling Steph. Once she was done, she flicked it into the fresh layer of snow that had occurred while they were upstairs and closed the door.

Gemma stood in the kitchen for a minute. She got the rest of her items together that she left on the table and put them away, but it wasn’t enough for a distraction. She found Steph’s tea options in the cupboard and boiled a pot of water. She grabbed a mug, steeping a cup of peppermint tea. She walked around the living room, glancing at pictures of Steph and Dean. Terry was in a few and her mother in a couple others, but it mostly just the two of them from birthdays to Christmas to family. She smiled at them, but she was still lost in her thoughts. Tom flashed behind her eyes again. She ended up looking out the window, taking sips of the warm liquid, thinking about Tom. Where was he? Was he okay? Did he have a job? A girlfriend? Anyone? Was he happy and relieved to be away from her? She cried silently to herself, wiping a tear away from her cheek.

Steph rolled onto her side and reached out for Gemma. She felt around for a moment, when she realized no one was there. “Gem?” She called out, groggily, but there was no response. She opened her eyes only to see an empty bed next to her. She sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes. “Gemma?” Still nothing. She got up and slipped into some flannel pajamas. She checked on Dean, who was sound asleep in his bed before heading downstairs. She noticed Gemma’s coat and boots weren’t there and felt an immediate sadness until she walked into the living room.

Steph saw Gemma, lost in thought, by the window, illuminated by the street lamp outside. Gemma stood there in just her underwear and shirt. Steph looked back to see her coat on the back of a kitchen chair, her boots next to it on the floor and a pack of cigarettes on the table. She looked back at Gemma and felt relieved that she was still there. Steph didn’t think she had ever seen anything more beautiful.

“Gem?”

Gemma jumped, grabbing her heart. “Jesus.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I thought you were asleep.”

“Well I was, but when I turned over and reached to touch you, it was empty. I thought you had left.”

“No, just a weird dream. I hope you don’t mind that I made some tea.”

“Of course not. Help yourself.” Steph walked towards Gemma. “Was it the same dream from the last time?”

“Yeah it was. I’ve been having it a lot more recently.” 

Steph walked up to her and rubbed her back. “Come on. Let’s go back to bed. I’ll make the bad dreams stop.” She pulled on Gemma’s arm, but she wouldn’t budge.

“There’s uh, there’s something I haven’t told you,” Gemma stated.

Steph felt nervous. “What?”

“Do you remember the name I said when you woke me up the last time?”

Steph thought for a minute and nodded. “Tom, right?”

“Yeah. Steph, I lied to you. I do know a Tom.”

Gemma looked at Steph. Steph could see the sadness in Gemma’s features. She caressed her face. “Well who is he?”

Gemma sighed as her eyes started to water. “He’s my son.”

Steph backed up a little bit. Every emotion passed through Steph’s features. “What?”

“Your mother was right. I do have something or rather had someone.” Gemma paused, her lip trembling. She took a steady breath. “I have a sixteen year old son named Tom.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go... guys this is rough, but I promise it's happy ending. I won't lie, it is a LOT of recapping of Doctor Foster and I had to binge the series to pay attention to a lot of details. That's why it took so long and I honestly don't know how I feel about this one - but let me know what you think.
> 
> Also I split this chapter into two because I think otherwise it would have been too much so keep that in mind.

Gemma stood still next to the window as Steph walked towards her. She felt all her pain and agony welling up the closer Steph got. She had wanted to hide this. Hoped she could, but as Steph got nearer, she knew she couldn’t hold onto it any longer. 

“I lied to you. I do know a Tom.”

Steph was now standing in front of her, showing so much concern. Her forehead was wrinkled with worry. “Well, who is he?” Steph asked, cupping Gemma’s face in her hands. 

Gemma sighed as her eyes started to water. She gritted her teeth, not wanting to cry. “He’s my son.” It was barely above a whisper as she choked on her tears.

“What?” Steph stepped back to look at Gemma.

“Your mother was right. I do have something or rather had someone.” Gemma paused, thinking of every word she wanted to use delicately. “I have a seventeen year old son named Tom.”

Gemma couldn’t hold onto it anymore. She placed her cup on the windowsill as she sank to her knees and started to sob. Steph processed her words, completely caught off guard by what Gemma had said. She looked down at the woman on the floor and her heart immediately filled with grief as she went down to her own knees, holding Gemma to her. 

Gemma felt Steph’s arm around her and tried to fight them off. She didn’t want sympathy. Not for what she did to her boy, but Steph held on tighter. 

“Shh,” Steph whispered, rubbing her back and trying to soothe her the best she could. She started to notice the things about Gemma that made sense. Her mystery, the darkness behind her eyes, her empty apartment. She suddenly understood why she was so good with Dean, but hesitant at times. She had lost her son and Steph couldn’t even fathom what that must feel like as she held Gemma in her arms.

Gemma sobbed silently against Steph’s chest, every image of Tom flashing through her memory. His smile after a soccer match, playing with Simon, his laugh, him calling her a “nerd” every time he asked her a question about the human body, and then the pain. The agony in his face at moving in with Simon, being rejected by Simon, giving her fifteen year old a bath. His brokenness and the hurt in his eyes. 

“Gemma,” Steph said in a quiet tone. Gemma shook her head, not able to speak. “Okay, hold on.” Steph let her go and Gemma felt herself trying to reach out to her, but stopped. She bent over herself, trying to calm her breathing. 

Steph came back with a box of tissues, holding them out to her. “Gem,” she said. Gemma wouldn’t look up, holding her hand out to Steph. Steph took it and Gemma pulled Steph to her, wanting to be nowhere else, but with her. Steph continued to rub her back. Gemma finally managed to calm herself. She sat up, wiping her face, grabbing a tissue to blow her nose. 

“I’m so sorry, Gemma. Why didn’t you say?”

“I left Hertfordshire to get away from it. Everyone staring or smiling sympathetically when they didn’t know the story. They just knew me as some crazy woman trying to get back at her ex-husband. But when I lost Tom, that was it, I couldn’t do anything else there. The missing flyers haunted me at every step even though my friends and I put them up. I still look at his missing page everyday, hoping something turns up-“

“Wait,” Steph whispered, “I’m confused, Love. I thought he was-“

“He ran away. He felt like he had no one. He had some trouble at school so he thought he had lost that, his friends were mad at him over this incident, he believed his dad was going to kill himself… And I didn’t see any of it because I was so self centered at trying to ruin Simon’s life that I missed everything. We both missed every sign of his depression.”

Gemma continued to cry, curling herself into a ball on the floor. She laid her head in Steph’s lap. She took steady breaths and closed her eyes while Steph ran her fingers through her hair. It soothed her enough and she felt herself falling back to sleep.

“Gem?”

She opened her eyes. Steph noticed the shift in Gemma. The nothingness behind her eyes.

“It’s late. We should go back to bed.” Gemma sat up, wiping her cheeks. She couldn’t do this. At least now Steph knew she had a son. That was good enough for her. She couldn’t bear losing Steph because of all of this too. 

“Talk to me,” Steph said, stopping her from standing. “I know it’s late. I know we’re both tired, but at the same time…” Steph shrugged. “I can’t force you to talk, but this seems to be too much to hold onto. I mean I’m shocked, but not totally surprised. But talk to me. Don’t keep this bottled up when I’m here.”

Gemma stood up, not looking at her. She sighed, glancing around the room. She felt drained, defeated, but awake. She grabbed her cup of tea and walked to the couch. She sat down, silent tears falling down her cheeks. Steph didn’t move from her location on the floor as she watched her. Gemma stayed quiet, debating with herself. It was late and she did have to work in the morning, but Steph was right. She was there and she had kept it inside far too long. It wasn’t just the time they knew it each other. She never talked about it to anyone. Even when people would try to, she wouldn’t say a word. Sian was the only one she felt she could talk to, but only would when she needed a moment to express herself.

Gemma looked at Steph and took a sharp exhale. She leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees and clasping her hands together. 

“I was sixteen when my parents died in a car crash. The only person I had to live with was our neighbor, Mary. She was good to me and treated me fairly, but after a year, I left and moved to London. It was the same thing. Everyone knew I had lost my parents and they always wanted to express how good they were. What nice people they were. Made comments about how much I probably missed them. I got away. I couldn’t get over their death because no one would let me forget it. When Simon moved back to Hertfordshire, my fifteen year old son said that I was lucky that my parents died when I was young. He was in so much-“ Gemma stopped as more tears flowed. -“So much pain and neither Simon nor I noticed because we were too wrapped up in destroying each other.”

Gemma paused for a moment, trying to calm herself. Steph got up and took Gemma’s mug, placing it on the coffee table. She kneeled in between Gemma’s legs and rubbed her arms.

“What did he mean?”

“Simon and I hated each other and we managed to put our son in the middle of it. He had gotten in some trouble at school. It’s… uh… it’s a long story.” Steph didn’t seem to mind and she stared into Gemma’s eyes. “You remember when I said that I made Simon believe I took away the one thing he could not live without?”

Steph nodded.

“It was Tom. Now you understand why he got so angry? Why he?” Gemma pointed to her nose. Steph reached forward, sitting up on bended knee. She wiped a tear from Gemma’s cheek before kissing the small scar on her nose. Gemma looked at her with bewilderment. She scooted back against the couch, afraid of the tenderness. Hoping after everything she says, Steph won’t leave. Steph sat back and took Gemma’s hand. Gemma sighed. 

“He left with Kate for good. For two years we never saw him. They had gone to London. Tom and I were good. Our relationship got stronger and he trusted me. He had so much trust in me until Simon came back.” Gemma choked on her words, closing her eyes.

“Gemma.”

Steph sat on the couch next to her. She pulled Gemma to her. “I went crazy. I didn’t even know who I was anymore. Simon was gone. I thought I had won, but he told Tom something that I wasn’t aware of until a couple weeks later. Tom left me to go live with Simon and Kate. I couldn’t figure out why. He wouldn’t answer my calls. He wouldn’t even look at me. He hated me.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

Gemma sat up so she could look at Steph. “No, it is. The day after he left, that night I got plastered in that club where I almost shagged that guy.”

“Yeah.”

“Well I had started that night at a coworker’s house because Tom went to see her at the clinic and I wanted to know why. I quickly figured out that she knew Simon. She had asked him about a position at the clinic and he said that she should take it and that I would be leaving soon. So I asked her to dinner under the pretenses of getting to know her better, but in reality I needed to know why Tom went to her. She eventually told me after realizing that I wasn’t the one with the problem. That Simon was the one with the issues. She actually helps me out a lot, Sian. She’s, um, at my house there, in case Tom turns up. But anyway, I left her’s and went to Tom’s friend’s house because I knew that’s where he’d be. But when I got there, Tom wasn’t there and I was drunk and stupid and probably scared the shit out of this child, this teenager, but Tom wouldn’t talk to me. Simon wouldn’t talk to me. No one would tell me what was going on.” Gemma paused, letting more tears fall. Steph wiped them with the back of her hand. 

“I questioned his friend about why he left and after badgering him, while drinking his parent’s wine, I learned he hated me. That Tom had told Max, his best mate, that he hated me. And that’s why I went out to that club. I wanted to forget everything and anything because I was convinced I wouldn’t see my son again. That he would never speak to me again.”

“So what happened?”

“Tom got in some trouble at school and then had a huge fight with Max at Simon’s new job. He got drunk at their, Simon’s and Kate’s housewarming party and he was there with his friend, Isobel. They were kissing, it led to more, she said stop and he held her down and wouldn’t let go until he did. He didn’t rape with her, but I don’t know all the details. I spoke to Isobel and she said she was okay and that he was crying. I don’t know. But Kate found out about it and didn’t want Tom around their daughter so made Simon kicked him out. He ran off on his bike, but I found him at the place we always went when we felt troubled. We decided to leave, but it just wouldn’t stop.”

“What didn’t stop?”

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t let Simon take away everything from us. Our home, Tom’s school, Tom’s life so we left to a hotel on the outside of town while I told Tom I would take care of it and get his father out of there. It took time and patience, but I managed to get Kate to leave him which means he lost everything: his money, his job, his home, his wife, his child, his money, his car and I thought he would be smart and just leave, but he didn’t.” Gemma exhaled. “So I told him to take the hotel room that I had and to sort himself out. This whole time, for whatever reason, I knew Tom was struggling with all of this, but thought he was okay. I thought he’s better now because he’s not with his dad, but our connection was still broken. But when he said that I was lucky that my parents died, I realized what Simon had said to him. He knew Simon would never leave us alone. That he’d always come back. But that night I figured out what Simon had said to him to make Tom not like me. To hate me. To not want to look at me, talk to me or feel any connection towards me.” 

“What?” Steph asked. 

Gemma reached out for her tea, but Steph leaned forward and grabbed it for her. She knew she really didn’t know Gemma that long, but the sadness that always lingered just behind her eyes had taken shape. Steph could see how small she really felt. When Gemma started to sob again, Steph leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her, holding her and kissing her cheek. Gemma shook her head no, too distraught, but Steph refused to let go, holding her by the back of her neck and head. She rocked them slowly from side to side when she finally felt Gemma grab her and clutch onto her. Steph noticed how quietly she cried.

“Just let go. Gem,” Steph whispered.

Gemma managed to break out of Steph’s hold. She laid down, resting her head on the arm rest. Steph swiped her hair back out of her eyes and handed her a new tissue. Gemma took it, catching her breath. She had already let go so many times. She just wanted her Tom back.

“Do you want to stop?” Steph asked.

“No. I just need,” she didn’t finish her sentence and waved.

“What? Water?”

“I need a cigarette.”

Gemma got up and walked to the kitchen, slipping on her coat, but Steph stopped her before she could put on her boots. 

“Wait. Gem, let me get you some pants.”

“I’m fine.”

“Gemma,” Steph said, sternly. It seemed to snap her out of her haze. 

“Yeah. Alright.”

Steph went to a basket of clothes that had been left by the stairs. She pulled out Gemma’s sweatpants and held them out to her. “I finally washed them.”

Gemma felt herself smile. “How about my jumper?”

“I’ve got that too.” 

Gemma took her coat off. Steph walked up to her, holding it. She put the sweater on the table and grabbed the bottom of Gemma’s shirt. Gemma put her arms up as Steph lifted it up and over her head. She took the blouse, handing Gemma the sweatshirt. Gemma slipped on both items of clothing, while Steph hung her shirt over the back of a chair. Once Gemma was dressed, she looked at Steph, who was already staring at her. She stepped forward and placed a kiss against her lips.

“Thank you,” Gemma whispered.

They stayed in each other’s space for a minute. The room completely silent as snow fell outside the window. They looked up at one another and Gemma stared into her blue eyes for a moment. 

“Seriously, thank you,” she repeated.

“For what?”

“I don’t know. Letting me in, listening, comforting me. I just…” Gemma’s voice cracked.

“Shh.” Steph brought her in for another hug. “Go smoke. I’d join you, but I’d freeze.” Gemma managed to laugh at that. “I’ll make you some fresh tea, okay?” 

Gemma nodded and stepped outside the door. She felt insane for unloading all of that onto Steph, but at the same time, relief. She was remembering everything and how it happened. It was too much, but she continued to smoke her cigarette. 

Steph was baffled. She hadn’t realized how much pain Gemma had gone through and realized how much she was in. She knew something happened that made her move to Sheffield other than wanting a change, but she would have never guessed this in a million years. 

Steph heard the back door open and the brisk air that followed Gemma in. She handed Gemma a warm cup of tea, grabbing another one for herself.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

They walked back to the couch and sat. Steph was about to speak when Gemma sighed. 

“After Tom was born, I suffered from postnatal depression. I was barely around him for the first year of his life. Breastfeeding, even while pumping, felt almost impossible. I assumed poorly that Simon would never tell him that this first year of his life was spent mostly with his father and grandmother, but it was.” 

Gemma leaned forward again. Steph followed, scratching the back of her hair.

“One time I made the mistake of telling Simon that I wished Tom was dead. It wasn't true, obviously, but the depression was horrible and I wanted to kill myself or Tom,” she hesitated, “Simon told him, my beautiful boy, that I said that. That’s why he left. That’s why he wouldn’t look at me. That’s why he hated me. But when Simon kicked him out, he was defeated.”

“So what changed then?”

“I paid more attention to him. As much as I could while I tried to end Simon, but everything escalated. Simon threatened to kill himself if Tom didn’t come with him after Kate left. I found them at the hotel Tom and I were staying before. My son was absolutely petrified as Simon contemplated jumping in front of a car. I just, I missed it all. I knew it was there. I knew he was depressed and had anxiety and yet I didn’t do anything to help him. I let my son be miserable. I was only focused on myself and I miss him so much.”

Gemma started to cry again. “It’s alright,” Steph whispered.

“No it’s not. Simon made us go to breakfast as a family after he tried to jump in front of a car and it was just shit. That’s what Tom said. ‘We’re all just sitting here feeling like shit’ and we were. Simon wanted to eat so he could say goodbye to Tom. He talked about how when his dad died he was sad, but then felt relief. I sat there letting my ex-husband say goodbye to his son because I was going to help him commit suicide and have him out of lives forever.”

“What?”

“I told you, Steph. I’m a fuck up. I just fuck up. It’s why I disappeared because the last thing I want to do is ruin your beautiful family. Destroy that gorgeous little boy you have upstairs.”

“Gemma, stop. You’re not going to do anything.”

“You don’t know that,” Gemma whispered. She wiped her nose sniffles.

“You didn’t do anything to provoke this. It just happened and yes, it’s messy and yes I’m sure I’m missing pieces to this story, but Gem, it’s not your fault and I’m not worried about you being around Dean. I’ve never worried about that, okay?”

Gemma peaked at her and nodded. A small lull passed before Steph asked the one question she had been curious about.

“So what’s this dream?”

“After stopping Simon from committing suicide-“

“You did?”

“I wasn’t going to let my son grow up without his father. No matter how upset he was, I know how much he loves Simon. And it would have been one more thing Simon would have done to screw with me. I wasn’t going to let Tom lose him. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself. So when I stopped him, I thought it was fixed. He was going to stay at the hotel for a couple days and sort something out for himself. When I got back to the car, Tom was gone. I called him and his phone was left on the passenger seat. I ran to the bank where he had been with Simon and saw a car with a policeman. I thought Tom had jumped. My heart stopped when I realized it had just been a ticket violation, but he was gone. He just disappeared exactly like he wanted. He talked about leaving and moving for a fresh start. So my dream is I think he’s leading me to him. Sometimes he’s smiling and happy, but other times it’s just him crying. And he tells me he loves me and then jumps. I always wake up to the sound of me screaming his name.”

“And the same thing tonight?”

Gemma nodded. She nudged Steph, who scooted over to her. Gemma rested her head back into Steph’s lap and rolled over to face her. She looked up as Steph cupped her cheek. 

“It’s alright,” Steph reassured. “It’s okay.”

Gemma nodded, but couldn’t stay quiet anymore. She had been holding back everything to seem as strong as possible, but now it was too much. She bawled on Steph’s lap, Steph never letting go of her. She did everything she could imaginable to help Gemma calm down. They stayed like that for some time. Steph knew that she had been probably holding this in for longer than she could imagine. She felt like Gemma had, had no one to talk to. As if she was almost isolated in life.

Gemma’s tears subsided. She looked back up at Steph, who smiled sympathetically.

“Please don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Smile like that. I don’t want sympathy. It was my fault.”

“Honestly, Gemma, I think you did all you could in that moment. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

“Please.”

“Simon is just as guilty as you are. He pushed him too.”

“Yeah. He did more by telling him that. I love that boy with all my heart. And he cried so much those last couple of days. I had to give him a bath one night because he was just sitting in the tub crying at the hotel. His father was never there for him. Not like I was. He just wanted to win and prove that he was capable of taking everything away from me.”

“What did you want?”

“To protect my son. To give him the happiness and life he deserved. I might have had my depression and yes it was bad, but once I got passed it, I never put him aside. I did everything I could to make sure he had a good life.”

“And you have no idea where he is?”

“No. I only have a theory, but I don’t know.”

“What?”

“We had a neighbor, Anna. She was very close to Tom and he felt like it was the only person he could go to when he needed to talk to someone. She moved shortly after Simon came back to Edinburgh. I wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up there with her.”

“Have you called her or asked?”

“No. He said I’d never see him again, but I hold to hope that I will.”

“You will, Love. Just give him time. Maybe he has to prove something for himself, you know?”

“Yeah. I have instinct, you know? When you can feel something is wrong or something bad has happened.” Steph nodded. “I haven’t felt that at all. I know he’s safe and okay. In my heart of hearts, I know he’s happy.”

Steph looked down to see Gemma’s eyes were closed. It was the calmest she had been in the past hour. “Hey, come on. It’s late. Let’s get back into bed. I’m sure there is more to tell, but it can wait another night.”

Gemma nodded, not budging. Steph shifted, waking Gemma from her stupor. She slowly sat up, taking a moment. Steph scratched the back of her head and kissed her cheek. Gemma smiled, taking Steph’s hand, kissing it. They stood together and headed towards the stairs, fingers interlocked. 

Steph walked up before her, checking on Dean one more time as Gemma went into the bedroom. Steph pulled Dean’s comforter up to his shoulders and kissed his head. She thought of Gemma and sighed.

“I love you, Dean,” she whispered. Dean shifted a little in his sleep, making Steph smile. She kissed his head one more time before exiting, back to her room. Gemma was already resting against the pillow, seemingly asleep. She had curled into herself, her eyes watery. Steph sighed and walked around to the other side of the bed. She snuggled up to Gemma, wrapping an arm around her waist. Gemma took her hand and held it above her heart.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Why?” Steph asked.

“Keeping that from you, interrupting your sleep, your life, all of it.”

“You haven’t interrupted anything. My opinion of you has not changed Gemma.”

Gemma shifted onto her back, her hand still with Steph’s. Steph sat up resting her head against her hand. 

“Why?” Gemma questioned.

“Because you did what you could. His decision to leave had nothing to do with you. He made that decision for his own reasons no matter what you’ve made yourself believe. He felt like he was an adult and needed to do that for himself. But that doesn’t make you a bad mother. No matter what happened with Simon and you.”

Gemma sighed, turning to snuggle against Steph. She took a deep inhale, letting Steph’s scent calm her. Steph rubbed her back. 

“Are you alright?” Steph asked.

Gemma nodded. “Thank you.”

“It’s what I’m here for. I care for you and now I know you better.”

“Yeah.”

“And none of this scares me.”

“Not even me being around Dean?”

“Out of everyone in my life, I trust you most with my son.”

Gemma opened her eyes and looked towards Steph. “Why?”

“Because I know you wouldn’t let anything happen to him. You wouldn’t be careless or forgetful. You’d make sure he was okay.”

Gemma felt her heart warm at the comment. She scooted closer to Steph so her face fit perfectly into the nape of Steph’s neck. She placed the lightest kiss against her skin. Steph smiled, kissing the top of her head. She could feel Gemma’s body relaxing as she stared at nothing. She rubbed her back a few times, going over all the things Gemma had told her. She felt like some of it was missing pieces and she wasn’t really sure how she felt. But her feelings did for Gemma did not change. In fact, she felt like Gemma talking to her had enhanced their relationship. There were no more secrets that she was aware of. She looked down at Gemma to see her asleep and for the moment, this was good enough for her. They could sort it all out another time, but for now, sleep was the most important thing.

———————————

Gemma awoke to an obnoxious sound coming from Steph’s side of the bed. She moved only an inch before she realized that she and Steph hadn’t broken apart in their sleep. She felt herself still completely protected in Steph’s arms with one around her waist and the other under her neck. Steph turned onto her back, reaching her one arm out, hitting the snooze button, creating stillness in the room once again. She rolled back to Gemma, her arm returning to her waist. 

“I have to get up, Love,” Gemma whispered.

Steph groaned and stretched. “No,” she mumbled. Gemma smiled and kissed her neck. “I really do. I have work, remember?”

Steph’s eyes were still closed as she shook her head, not breaking her embrace. 

“I can’t be late.”

“Kiss,” Steph spoke so softly that all Gemma could do was laugh.

“What?”

Steph laid on her back, blinking her eyes open. Gemma’s heart skipped a beat as she saw her beautiful blue eyes looking at her in the early morning light. Steph smiled, hazily, only half awake.

“Kiss me,” she whispered.

Gemma’s smile only grew. She hadn’t enjoyed waking up to someone since Simon. I mean there had only been a couple instances where she had. Neil was for blackmail and she couldn’t leave that room fast enough, guilt filling her even though she got what she wanted. James just never worked for her, no matter how hard she tried. Waking up next to him felt like there was more weight on her shoulders, but Steph. She honestly didn’t want to get up nor leave the comfort of her arms. She didn’t feel annoyed or agitated, she felt relieved. 

Gemma looked down, placing a small kiss against Steph’s lips. Steph reached up bringing Gemma’s lips to her in a heated kiss. Gemma moved to straddle Steph’s hips as they continued their good morning kisses. Steph felt Gemma lifting her shirt up which she allowed when the door popped open. 

“Morning, Mum-“ Dean stopped speaking when he noticed Gemma. Both women froze, luckily still covered.

“Dean, I was just about to tickle your mum. Want to help me?” Gemma asked.

“No you weren’t!” Steph squealed as she felt Gemma’s hands on her stomach. Dean grinned jumping on the bed and tickling Steph’s side which led to Steph and Gemma tickling him. They all laughed together. Gemma couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so happy.

“Go downstairs, Tigger. I’ll be down to make you breakfast in a moment.”

They waited for Dean to leave before looking at one another. Gemma still on Steph’s hips.

“I forgot how easily kids can interrupt you in the morning,” Gemma commented.

“Yeah. It’s annoying sometimes especially when I wish I could have you right now.”

“Oh really?”

Steph nodded.

“Well what about tonight?” Gemma bent down kissing Steph’s neck.

“Can’t. We’re going round to yours, no?”

“Right. Well we could come here,” Gemma mentioned, “instead of mine.”

“I kind of want to go to yours though.”

“Okay. I could drive you two home afterwards, wait til you get Dean upstairs and then come in.”

“You want to shag me that bad, huh?”

Gemma smiled. “Yeah, I really do.” They met in a heated kiss. “You?” Gemma asked between a kiss.

Steph cupped Gemma’s backside, grabbing her closer. “Yes, I do.”

“Good.” 

They heard a noise from downstairs. “I should probably go feed my impatient son.”

Gemma laughed. She pecked Steph one more time before getting up. She took her shirt off and headed to the bathroom. “Oh and I should let you know.”

“What?”

“Well my flat might look a little more homey than last time.”

“What does that mean?” 

Gemma smiled, walking into the bathroom. Steph bit her lip and headed downstairs. Dean was already at the table.

“What do we want to eat, Sweetheart? Eggs and bacon? Cereal? “Toast?”

“Cereal.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Steph reached for a bowl and the box, placing them in front of Dean.

“Mummy, why is Doctor Foster here?”

“She stayed here with me last night.”

“Will she be doing that a lot?”

“Not if you don’t want her to. Why?”

Dean shrugged. 

“Are you okay with her staying here?”

Dean nodded. “She’s fun.”

“But do you feel okay with her being here?”

“Yeah.”

Steph put the milk on the table and kneeled down in front of him. She placed her hands on his little knees and smiled at him. “I want you to understand what’s going on. I care for Gemma very much and she cares for me as well. We are seeing one another so you might see her here more often than not, but if you don’t like that or it makes you uncomfortable, then you talk to me about it. Alright?”

“Will the other kids make fun of me?”

“For what?”

“You being with her?”

“No. As long as you don’t go gabbing about it. Gemma and I are in just seeing each other, but we’re not ready to tell people yet, I don’t think.”

“So is it like a secret?”

Steph made a dissatisfied face, but shrugged. “I guess in a sense. Remember what I’ve told you about keeping our secrets though, yes? That they’re private.”

“Yes, Mummy.”

“Gemma and I will tell people if we want to, but only Gemma and I.”

Steph stood up looking for a more reasonable breakfast to make for Gemma.

“Does Daddy know?” 

Steph turned around to look at Dean. “No, Love and I would appreciate it if you kept that from him too. I will tell him when I want him to know. Alright?”

Dean nodded, pouring cereal into the bowl. Steph watched him be as careful as he could. “Love, we can talk about this too, what Gemma and I are, if you like. You can always ask me questions about it. I know it’s a lot for a little one to understand, but I won’t hide this from you. You’re a big boy so you deserve the truth. So anytime you have a question, come to me or Gemma and we’ll talk about it.”

Dean nodded, taking a bite of his cereal. Gemma came down the stairs looking fresh and happy in her trousers and jumper. Steph had never seen so much light radiate from her. She walked into the kitchen, eyeing the small child.

“Morning, Dean. How’d you sleep? Good?” Dean nodded, continuing to eat. “Good and you?” Gemma walked up to Steph and kissed her cheek.

“Very well. You?”

“Probably the best I’ve slept in months.”

“Good. What can I make you for breakfast?”

“Cup of coffee?”

“Sure and?”

“A bit of toast is fine, if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, not a problem.”

Steph grabbed the bread while Gemma shuffled through the papers in her bag. She organized her things, slipping her cigarettes back into her bag. Steph handed her a cup of coffee.

“Thanks, Love,” she whispered taking a sip.

“Aren’t those bad for you?” Dean asked.

“What?”

“Cigarettes.”

“Yes, they are very bad for you.”

“Do you smoke?”

“Uh, yeah, I do, unfortunately.”

“Why?”

“Don’t know. Just a bad habit.”

“Daddy used to smoke, but Mum told him to not do it around me anymore so he doesn’t.”

“Well I would never smoke around a young person.”

“Neither does his daddy. Unfortunately, he smokes at other times,” Steph whispered, placing a plate of toast in front of Gemma. “Butter? Jelly?”

“I can get it.”

“No, it’s alright.”

“Yeah butter would be great.”

Steph walked to the fridge and grabbed some for Gemma when she remembered, “Dean, Gemma is going to pick you up from school today.”

“What about Granny?”

“She has something to do and didn’t tell me until late last night so Gemma’s going to do it today. You’re going to go with her to her flat and then I’ll come after work. How does that sound?”

He looked at Gemma. “Do you have any toys?”

“No, but I figured we could take some of yours with me in my car and then you’d have some toys there.”

Dean nodded, finishing up his cereal.

“Want to go round up a couple so Gemma can take them with her?” Steph asked.

“Okay,” Dean answered. He got up from the table and hugged Steph around her legs. She smiled, returning the hug and rubbing his back. He headed towards the stairs.

“So I should be able to get to the school at 2:30, is that good?” Gemma asked, taking a bite of toast.

“Yeah that’s perfect.”

“And you’re sure he’s okay with this? I don’t mind coming here and cooking something.”

“No, it’s fine.”

Dean came back and handed Gemma two cars and two action figures, smiling. “That’s all you want me to bring?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay. They will be waiting for you in the car when I pick you up.”

“Okay!”

Dean seemed a little perkier than he had a few moments ago which made Gemma feel better about the situation. “Dean, time to get ready for school,” Steph stated as he popped back up the stairs. Gemma put the toys in her bag before looking at her watch. Her eyes widened.

“Oh, I’ve got to go.” She bit a final piece of toast before slipping on her boots.

“Do you want me to give you a lift?” Gemma asked, putting on her coat. 

“No we’ll be fine.”

Gemma made her way to the door, Steph following behind her with a black bag.

“You might want this,” she suggested. Gemma noticed it was her bag that she had left at the table. 

“Yeah, I might.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with picking up Dean? Last chance.”

Gemma laughed. “Yes, I’m totally capable. What time will we see you?”

“I should be done at work at five so half past?”

“Sounds good.”

They smiled at one another before sharing a kiss. Gemma rested her forehead against Steph’s. “Thank you, again, for last night.”

“Which part?”

“What do you mean?”

“The listening bit or the sex?”

Gemma laughed. “Well definitely the sex,” she joked. Steph chuckled as well, kissing her again. “And the talk. I’m sorry I kept that from you for so long.”

“Not that long. It’s only been a month since we met, not a year and I understand. It’s a hard thing to talk about when you left to get away from it, but I am here for you, Gem,” Steph reached up and cupped her cheeks. “You’re not alone.”

Gemma grabbed her hand, taking it and kissing it. Steph slipped on her coat near the door as Gemma opened it. She turned around and smiled at Steph, who was stepping into a pair of trainers. 

“I’ll see you tonight?” Gemma asked, standing on the landing.

Steph nodded coming to the door. She placed her arms loosely on Gemma’s shoulders and felt Gemma’s hand grab her back, holding her.

“Any requests for dinner?” 

Steph shook her head no, leaning into Gemma. She smiled, kissing her heatedly. Gemma reciprocated, dropping her bag to the porch, bringing Steph closer to her. They heard a door open, but ignored the sound; too lost in one another to care. 

Steph realized it was her neighbor when she cleared her throat. Steph pulled back, biting her lip. 

“Good morning,” Mrs. Priestly said.

“Good morning, Mrs. Priestly,” Steph answered, still looking at Gemma. Gemma chased Steph’s lips, just about to give her another peck when-

“It’s mighty cold,” Eliza commented causing the two women to fully separate. 

“It is winter,” Steph mumbled under her breath, making Gemma laugh.

“Alright, I’ve really got to go. I’ll see you tonight at mine where the neighbors are less nosey.”

“Yeah.”

Gemma glanced towards the woman before leaning in to give Steph one more peck. Steph smiled into it. Gemma pulled away. “Bye, Love.”

“Bye.”

Steph was about to close the door when she heard Mrs. Priestly.

“I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Eliza Priestly.”

“Pleasure. Doctor Gemma Foster.” They shook hands as Steph watched from the porch. “As much as I’d love to stay and give you more to gossip about to Steph’s mother, I am rather late for the clinic. Lovely meeting you, though.”

Gemma walked to her car door and looked up at Steph. She winked with a playful grin before getting in and leaving. Steph took a glance at Mrs. Priestly with a polite smile and wave before going back inside to get ready for the day herself.

———————————

Steph walked into the office with a little skip in her step, hoping no one would notice. The three women were already there working away.

“Morning,” she said with a smile. 

They all replied, but it was Nita who caught her eye. She blushed as she put her stuff down on her desk and walked to the kitchen for a cup of tea. She wasn’t in there three seconds before Nita entered.

“Someone seems in a much better mood today. Must’ve heard from that doctor.”

Steph couldn’t stop smiling. “She came round last night with dinner for Dean and me. It was a good night, a little stressful and a little confusing, but definitely good.”

“Why stressful?”

“She opened up about some personal issues of hers that she had been holding in. I’m glad she told me, but it was a lot to handle at one in the morning.”

“Do you not remember?”

“No, I remember. It was a lot though. I just wish there was something I could do to help her.”

“Well what’s it about?”

“You know I’m not going to tell. She moved because people were in her business and they are here too, but I will say that this morning, when she woke up, she seemed so much more at ease and happier. Like there was a new light bursting from her.”

“This morning?”

Steph nodded, grabbing her mug from the sink. She smiled again.

“You little minx! You shagged her.”

Steph laughed. “Yeah, I did.”

“Well go on! How was it?!”

“It was…” She paused, thinking of the right words. Her smile faltered.

“Oh no. Was it not good?”

“It was incredible.”

Nita sighed becoming just as giddy as Steph. “What’s it like?”

“No!”

“Come on! I told you, I have to live through you so tell me.”

Steph laughed. “Okay. Okay. I don’t think anyone has ever made love to me like that before.”

“What ya mean?”

“When she was touching me, it was so soft, but demanding and she met all my needs. I’m used to having some of them met and obviously I’ve had orgasms, but nothing compared to last night at all. She was just so attentive to my body and not aggressive at all. You know, not a man grunting on top of me.”

“Well that’s great! Did she use one of our toys?”

“No. They weren’t necessary.”

“Oh really? Got a good mouth on that one, does she?”

Steph looked up, surprised. Nita just winked. Steph smiled, raising her eyebrows excitedly and left the kitchen. Nita just laughed. “Fingers too?” Nita shouted.

Steph chuckled, sitting at her desk. Nita followed and took a seat on the corner of Steph’s desk. “Did you give her a round?”

“Of course I did.”

“And?”

“Why do you want so many details about my sex life?”

“Because I didn’t even know you fancied women and now you’re here, all giddy, after a night of shagging.”

“Well I didn’t know I did either, but there is just something about her.”

“Her air of mystery?”

“No, she doesn’t have that anymore. Now that I truly know why she moved here and that she trusts me enough to tell me what she did, I feel even closer to her. Last night was an experience that I don’t ever want to forget whether it was the sex or her confiding in me.”

“Did you say sex?” Dawn asked, looking up from a magazine in her hand. Her eyes were wide as a smile crept up on her lips.

Steph rolled her eyes. “Oh no.”

“You shagged the doctor?”

“Do you see what you’ve started?” Steph asked, looking up at Nita.

“They’d find out anyway.”

“Well they will because Mrs. Priestly saw us kissing this morning when I was telling Gemma goodbye.”

“Is that your nosey neighbor?” 

Steph nodded at Nita. “She already told my mother too.”

“No,” Dawn exclaimed, coming to her desk. Hellie looked up from her desk, but continued working. She kept her ear open to listen to the conversation, even though she didn’t feel like engaging.

“Yeah, but it’s alright because now I don’t have to tell her and well she’s not exactly happy about it, but what can I do? She was actually awful about it.”

“What do you mean?” Nita questioned.

“She told me she wouldn’t take care of Dean if I was associated with her because I shouldn’t bring my son up around such filth.”

“What the bloody hell does that mean?”

“I honestly don’t know, Nita, but I let her have it anyway. I was tired of her breathing down my neck.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Hellie spoke, all three women giving her their attention. Hellie tried to think of something else to say as she stood up. Nothing was coming to her and she felt uncomfortable. She grabbed the pack of cigarettes on her desk. “I’m going to pop out for a smoke.”

They all watched as Hellie left and Steph couldn’t help, but feel some sadness. She knew something was off. She was about to go and join her when Nita asked.

“Do you want me to pick up Dean after school?”

“No, Gemma’s going to do it. Take him back to her place and then I’ll join them for dinner.”

“So you have all this planned out, do you?” Nita teased. 

“She’s just really great.”

“I’ve heard she’s a little intense,” Dawn added.

“She’s not. She really isn’t. I’ve now seen her in so many different lights and she just, she gets me. She understands what it felt like when Terry cheated on me. She understands my hesitation and my sadness. How I raise my son and how he and I operate together. She’s just there in a way a man has never been. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Sounds like you’re in love with her,” Nita joked.

Steph rolled her eyes. “I’m not IN love with her. It’s way too soon, but I do care for her very much.”

“And the sex was good?” Dawn asked blatantly. 

Steph smiled with the memories of last night. The way Gemma felt on top of her. The way she paid attention to every detail. How delicate it was with no pressure. The intensity and intimacy. Her eyes. Her mouth. Her voice. She felt a small shiver run through her spine. “Probably the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Magic fingers,” Nita whispered, wiggling her own.

Steph stood up, grabbed her coat and started to walk towards the office doors. “Don’t forget her mouth,” Steph said before exiting, hearing both women hoot with excitement. She laughed, making her way downstairs. 

Hellie was there with her cigarette, staring across the street. 

“Hi,” Steph greeted, still laughing.

Hellie smiled politely. “What are you laughing at?”

“Just the girls. They’re crazy.”

“Yeah.”

“How are you doing?”

Hellie took a drag of her cigarette. She exhaled sharply. “Uh yeah, I’m good.”

“You sure? I feel like you’ve been avoiding me.”

“No. Not at all.”

There was a lingering silence, something that usually didn’t happen between the two of them. In fact, Steph always appreciated how easy it was to laugh with Hellie. 

“Have I done something?” Steph asked.

“No.” Hellie answered too quickly.

“Well you haven’t looked at me since you left the kitchen yesterday and I want to make sure you’re okay. That we’re okay.”

Hellie kept her eyesight at her feet before looking back up to across the street. “We’re good.”

“Hey,” Steph started, touching Hellie’s arm. Hellie looked down at it, her eyes a little dough like before shrugging it off. It upset Steph, but she decided to leave it alone. 

“Okay,” she whispered before patting Hellie’s arm. “I’m going to go back in, but I’m here if you want to talk.”

Just as she made it to the door, she heard Hellie call out to her. She turned around to see a vulnerable person in front of her. She started walking back to her friend, ready to listen.

“Steph, when we were in school, I-“

“I know.”

“You do?” Hellie wasn’t shocked. She had expected it.

“Of course I did, but I was so obsessed with Terry that I couldn’t see much of anything else, but I knew.”

“I made you feel uncomfortable.” It was a statement, not a question.

“What? No! You never did. My gosh, Hellie, I loved and still love every moment we got and get to spend together. You have always been my bestest mate. Always! I was so sad when you left for London because I didn’t think I’d ever see you again so when I saw you at that party, I was so happy.” 

“It didn’t just stop in school. When I came back from London, those feelings hadn’t wavered. I was, am still very attracted to you.”

Steph didn’t know what to say. She opened her mouth a couple times, trying to think of something.

“And I know it’s not mutual,” Hellie continued. “I just need you need to know that.”

“I mean, after the comments from your mum, I kind of figured.”

“It’s why I went to London. She thought it would fix me, but of course it didn’t. It gave me every opportunity to explore.”

“Do you think you’ll return?” Steph asked.

“No. I like it here and the company.”

“Well you were always one of my truest friends, Hellie. Even with all the Terry and Johnny stuff, you were always right there by my side to make it better. To be someone to talk to you. Who knew how it all started.”

“Which is why I was surprised by this.”

“You were surprised? It still makes me nervous.”

“But you’re not?”

“Not what?”

“A lesbian.”

“No, I’m not. I don’t know. I guess it’s fair to say, after this, that I’m bisexual?”

“So why her? This doctor?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know why my heart sings for her, but it does.”

“I know. I just wish it was…” Hellie let the sentence drift off.

“Hellie,” Steph sighed, “Are we still going to be friends if I continue to date Gemma?”

“Of course we are. It might just take me sometime.”

“Okay,” Steph stated, wrapping her arms around her body.

Hellie smiled. “Go inside, Steph. You’ll freeze if you stay out here any longer.”

“I know. The women in my life care more about my well being then the men I’ve dated.”

“It’s great, right?”

“It would be better if I knew I wasn’t going to lose you.”

Hellie flicked her cigarette and wrapped her arm around Steph. “No, Kid. I love you too much to let that happen.”

They walked back in together. “Have you ever been with a woman?” Steph asked.

“Of course. Had a pretty serious girlfriend in London for a while, but it didn’t work out.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“No, it’s alright. It’s the way it was supposed to be, but why do you ask?”

“Well because I’m wondering, uh, what it’s like to, you know?”

Hellie stared at her blankly. “I think you left a few words out.”

“Uh, okay, I had sex with Gemma last night for the first time.”

“Right.”

“And she uh, she went down on me.”

“Okay.”

“How do I do that to her?”

Hellie laughed. 

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not! I swear I’m not. You’ve just always been little innocent Stephanie Kirke.” They were now standing outside the office doors. “But it’s easy. Find her clit and then just fool around a little bit, putting a lot of focus there. You just have to find your rhythm and what she likes.”

Steph’s face scrunched in concern. “What if I’m bad at it?”

“Trust your partner to guide you and tell you. That’s really all you need to do.” 

“Okay.”

“This might actually be fun for me. Have you tried the toys yet?” Hellie asked, stepping back into the office.

“Oí! I can answer that. Let’s look through the catalogue to find the right fit for you,” Nita suggested. They all started laughing as Steph’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“We do have to work, you know?”

“We’ve got all day for that. Let’s have a little fun,” Nita suggested.

“We could find you a really sexy lingerie set from the collection,” Dawn offered.

“Or a really good toy,” Hellie’s chimes in.

“Or we could stop talking about the sex and get to work,” Steph said.

They all started to laugh including Steph. 

“I still can’t believe you shagged a women. Our own Stephanie Kirke,” Nita stated. 

“Oh my gosh, you guys are never going to let this go, are you?”

“Not bloody likely.” 

The office erupted into laughter again.

———————————

Gemma had struggled to get away from the clinic, but managed to get to Dean’s school by 2:20. The bell hadn’t rung yet so she decided this would be as good as time as any to have a cigarette. She had been thinking about last night all day and had an uneasy feeling. She thought Steph would have had more questions about Tom or more to say. She was concerned that maybe Steph hadn’t listened to it all or just wants to avoid that part of her. She can’t blame her for that and she wouldn’t. 

“Excuse me?” A voice called, breaking Gemma from her thoughts.

“Yes?” Gemma answered.

There was a woman standing there who obviously worked for the school. She was in a black business suit and had kind eyes, but stern features.

“We ask that you don’t smoke on school grounds.”

“Oh, right.” Gemma dropped her cigarette on the ground and extinguished the smoke with her shoe. “Sorry about that.”

“Are you here for someone?”

“Yeah I’m picking up Dean… uh Dean Kirke today.”

“Are you a relative?”

“I’m a friend of his mum’s and I’m helping her out by picking him up.”

“Well he’ll be out soon.”

Gemma smiled. “Thanks.”

Just then the bell rang. The woman gave her a curt nod and headed back towards the entrance of the school. Gemma sighed with relief. 

“Gotta be careful with that one. She’s a stickler. What were doing for her to come all the way over here?” Nita asked, stepping up beside Gemma.

“Smoking a cigarette.”

“Oh yeah, she really hates that.”

“I mean, I understand. Not the healthiest thing in the world to do in front of kids.”

“Tell that to me and my husband.”

Gemma laughed.

“I’m Nita,” Nita said, holding out her hand.

“Gemma,” she answered, shaking her hand.

“Oh you must be this Doctor Foster I keep hearing about.”

“I seem to be the talk of the town.”

“More like the talk of the office.”

Gemma smiled. “You’re Steph’s friend, right? She’s told me a lot about you.”

“All good I hope.”

“Of course it is.”

“Well it’s nice to finally meet you in person.”

“Likewise.”

“And you’re here to pick up Dean?”

“I can’t think of another reason why I’d be standing outside of a school.”

“True. He’s a good kid.”

“He really is one of the sweetest little boys.”

“Do you like kids?”

“Uh, yeah. Why? Did Steph say something?”

“Oh no. I was just curious. She keeps her mouth closed more than anyone. I think after starting our job, she realized how important it was to keep private things private.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.” Nita looked towards the door. “Oh, here they come. That’s my Nessa and her brother Ian.”

Gemma smiled. “They’re beautiful.”

“Yeah, got two more little ones at daycare and then Richie, my eldest, is hopefully going off to school soon. Just saving some money up for that at the moment.”

“Passed his A-Levels?”

“With flying colors.”

“That’s great.”

Nessa and Ian ran to their mom, who hugged them both. “Alright you lot, can you say hello to Doctor Foster?”

“Hi,” they both said.

“Hi,” Gemma greeted.

“Alright, I’ve got to get the babies and then head home. It was nice to finally meet you. Don’t be a stranger.”

“I’ll try not to be and it was nice to meet you too.”

Nita and the two children left Gemma, who still hadn’t seen Dean yet. She waited a little longer when he finally popped out of the door with what seemed to be a teacher. She groaned, not knowing if she could handle any news that this woman was about to say. She could tell he seemed a little distraught, but smiled sympathetically nonetheless. 

Once Dean saw her, he ran to her, the woman calling after him. She walked closer to him and picked him up.

“Are you alright?” She whispered.

She could feel Dean nodding against her shoulder as he hugged her. The woman finally met up with them.

“Hi, I’m Ms. Johnston, Dean’s teacher.”

“Hello.” 

“You’re Steph’s friend, right?”

“Yeah, I’m just here to pick him up.” Gemma put him down so he was standing on his own. He leaned against her. “Did something happen?”

“No. He just seemed a little blue today so I wanted to bring that to your attention. He’s usually not as quiet as he has been for the past couple of days.”

“Is his work slipping?”

“Oh no. He’s doing all of it. Just not answering questions or speaking as much is all. Could you let Mrs. Kirke know?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Thank you.” She turned her attention to the small child. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dean?”

Dean nodded, taking Gemma’s hand.

Gemma nodded her head and walked them to the car. She opened the back seat and Dean crawled in. She put the seatbelt around him before getting in the driver’s seat.

“Gemma?”

“Yes, Love?”

“Can we go see Mummy?”

“She’s at work, Love. But we’ll see her in a couple hours when she gets to my place.”

“Okay.”

She noticed his head hung a little low and sighed. “Maybe just a quick little pitstop at the office to say hi.”

Dean’s face brightened at the mere thought. Gemma smiled, handing him his toys before driving off.

———————————

“Dawn, have you seen the order for the new men’s collection?”

“No. I haven’t seen anything like that at all.”

Steph sighed, rifling through papers on her desk. “Where is it?”

“I haven’t seen a bill for it,” Hellie stated.

“No, it’s just a new collection. We haven’t received it yet. I have a conference meeting in an hour and we’re supposed to be talking about this because they want my opinion. I swear I saw it yesterday.” She eyed Nita’s desk and went through some of the papers on her desk. She heard the office door open, but continued to search.

“Mummy!” 

Steph looked up to see Dean running towards her. 

“Dean, Sweetheart.” She picked him up, hugging him to her chest. “What are you doing here, Love?”

“He, uh, wanted to come and see you. Seems like he had a rough day,” Gemma answered from the doorway. “I didn’t think you’d mind if we just popped in to say hello.”

Steph smiled. “Not at all.”

Gemma grinned. “Hi.”

Dawn looked at Hellie, who nodded in her direction. Hellie looked up, making eye contact with Gemma before looking towards Steph. “Now I get it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally picks up where the last chapter ends 
> 
> Thank you guys for all your support. I really appreciate it and am grateful for all the comments!

Steph hugged Dean tightly. His little arms strong around her neck. She smiled, kissing the side of his head. Dawn was looking at Hellie, who seemed a little distraught. Even though she was happy for Steph, she wasn’t exactly ready to meet the infamous Doctor Foster. She took a deep breath glancing at Dawn. She could see sympathetic eyes looking at her when Dawn nodded her head in Gemma’s direction.

Hellie collected herself and nodded. She turned her head to see Gemma standing there with a big smile on her face as she looked at Steph. She noticed her height and thin body right away. She looked towards Steph and couldn’t help herself. Steph glanced at her and Hellie smirked.

“Now I get it.” 

Hellie stood up and held out her hand. “Hellie Matlock.”

“Gemma. Nice to meet you.”

“And you remember Dawn?” Steph asked, swaying Dean.

“Of course. Good to see you again.”

“Hiya.”

“Well come in. You don’t have to stand in the doorway,” Steph said.

Gemma smiled at Hellie and Dawn before walking to Steph. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi,” Steph greeted.

Gemma pecked Steph’s lips. Hellie watched as Steph smiled holding onto Gemma’s arm. She had to break eye contact.

“What if we popped down for a smoke?” Dawn asked her.

“You don’t smoke,” Hellie commented.

“No, but I could go for a coffee at the cafe while you smoke, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Steph?” The two women looked towards Dawn’s voice. “Hellie’s gonna smoke and I’m going to get a coffee. Would you like anything?”

“I’m okay. Thanks.”

“Mummy, could I get a biscuit, please?”

“Uh, yeah, of course. You just have to ask Dawn to get it for you.” Steph put Dean down, but he hugged her legs instead. “Are you shy today? You know Dawn.”

Dean didn’t speak so Gemma smiled, opening her bag and taking out a few quid. “Would you mind getting him a biscuit?” 

Dawn smiled. “Not a problem. We’ll be right back.”

Hellie and Dawn left and Gemma looked around while Steph seemed to focus on Dean. “Okay Mister Kirke, what’s going on?” 

“Should I step out?” Gemma asked. “I can go sit in the car.”

“Do you want Gemma to leave?” 

Dean shook his head no.

“Okay.” Steph kneeled down in front of him. “What’s wrong, Love? Did something happen at school?”

Dean continued to shake his head.

“You’re going to have to use your voice to tell me what’s wrong.” Dean shrugged. “Did he say anything to you?” Steph asked Gemma.

“No. His teacher came out with him and said he was a little blue today and hasn’t been participating as much as he used to. The only thing he asked was if we could come see you.”

“Are you okay, Love? Do you feel sick?” Steph felt his forehead and cheeks.

“No,” Dean stayed.

Steph smiled at his voice. “So why are you so down? Is it because Gemma was with me this morning?”

“No.”

“Then what, Sweetheart?”

“I miss Daddy.”

“I know, Dean, but you’re going to see him very soon and stay two nights with him. You’re going to have so much fun.”

“Can’t we go tonight?”

“No, Love. You have school tomorrow and Daddy has work, but you’ll be with him tomorrow night.”

“When will get there?”

“I don’t know. Probably 9-ish by the time I get home from work, get your tea ready and we’ll have to take the bus down.”

“Uh, I could drive you,” Gemma offered. “Less stops, better company and a quicker trip.”

“No, I couldn’t let you do that.”

“Better than taking the bus back alone.”

“But the petrol and everything.”

“Steph, I could care less about that. A bus will take a few hours. By car, it’s like what an hour and a half? We could even just stop and get food somewhere on the way down and couldn’t you leave a couple hours early? I’m done at three.”

Steph sighed.

“Please, Mummy?”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Gemma answer.

“Alright then yes, please.”

“Yay!” Dean screamed, hugging Steph.

“I’m not the one you should be hugging, Tigger.”

Dean looked up at his mother, who pointed towards Gemma. Dean ran over to her and hugged her waist. She bent down and rubbed his back.

“What do we say, Dean?” Steph said.

“Thank you, Gemma.”

“You’re very welcome.”

The office door opened with Hellie and Dawn returning. They both had a cup of coffee in their hand. Dawn walked up and handed the packaged cookie to Gemma.

“Thank you,” she said, taking it. “Well, we should probably head to my flat. Do you remember how to get there? Do you want me to pick you up?”

“No. It’s not that far from here so I’ll walk.”

“Okay.” Gemma leaned in and pressed her lips against Steph’s. “Any requests for dinner?”

“Just something with v-e-g-g-i-e-s in it.”

Gemma smiled. “Not a problem. I do have to stop by the store so you sure you have no requests?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay. Ready to go, Dean?”

Dean looked up at Steph. “Do we have to go?”

“Yeah, Love. Sorry. I have a meeting in a little bit and it’s a little too grown up for your ears, but Gemma will be there and have fun stuff for you to do.”

Dean turned towards Gemma. 

“I’ll figure something out,” Gemma offered. “In the meantime, Mummy’s got to work and I’ve got to get started on dinner.”

Gemma held her hand out and Dean took it. He hugged Steph one more time. “I’ll see you in a couple hours, Love and we’ll call Daddy before you go to bed, okay?”

Dean nodded. He started to walk, still holding Gemma’s hand. 

“I’ll see you in a little bit with dinner on the table,” Gemma said, kissing Steph.

“See you then.”

Steph gave her one more kiss before the two of them left the office. 

“You know, I see it now,” Hellie admitted.

“What?”

“You haven’t smiled like that since Johnny left and if she can get you to be that happy again, then I’m glad you have her.”

“Thanks, Hellie.”

“And seriously, Dawn was right.”

“Hot fox?” Dawn asked.

“Smoking hot,” Hellie commented.

Steph laughed. “I know. She really is. Now, help me find this list so I don’t look like an idiot in front of corporate.”

Both Hellie and Dawn jumped up, helping Steph with her search.

———————————

Gemma handed Dean his cookie once he got buckled in. She went to the driver’s seat and started the car.

“So Dean, we just have to stop by the store on the way to my place. Okay?”

Dean nodded.

“How’s that cookie?”

“Good.”

Gemma noticed he seemed down again, which only made her nervous. She focused on getting out of her parallel parking spot, ignoring her images of a sad Tom. “I’m cursed,” she thought to herself. She tried to shake off the feeling as she drove.

A few moments later she parked at the grocery store. She got out of the car, Dean following. He held her hand as they walked inside. It made her smile, but at the same time, filled her with guilt.

“Do you have any preference on dinner, Dean?”

He shook his head no.

“Is pasta okay? With some chicken?”

“Sure.”

“Okay,” Gemma whispered.

They zipped through the market, Gemma getting what she needed and Dean following. She was looking for a certain spice when Dean called her.

“Gemma?”

“Yeah, Love,” she answered, reading through the labels.

“Can I get one of these?”

Gemma turned and saw they had a few activity and coloring books. 

“Absolutely. Pick whichever one you want. Get two if you like.”

Dean smiled. He stepped forward to the small selection and chose one activity book with games and word searches and then a coloring book. 

“That’s what you want?” Gemma asked, holding out her basket.

He nodded. “Thank you.”

She smiled. “You’re welcome.”

They checked out quickly and made a pit stop at a craft store to get Dean crayons and colored pencils for his new books. Gemma saw him eyeing a small toy dog along with some other animals. She grabbed a few, including the dog, without him noticing. They headed to Gemma’s and she suddenly felt nervous. A small child in her space yet again and they still had about an hour and a half until Steph would show up. She knew how to occupy children, but feared he would be bored with her.

They stepped into the elevator, Gemma letting him hit all the buttons. He seemed better than before, but was awfully quiet. She opened the door to her apartment and gestured for him to go first. He tentatively stepped in, she following and turning on a light. He looked at the large space and waited next to Gemma as she kicked her shoes off. He did the same.

“Why don’t we set you up on the couch while I cook, hm?”

“Okay,” he whispered.

Dean took his coat off, which Gemma took from him, hanging it on a hook by the door. She took the books out of the bag and handed them to him. He grabbed them and walked forward to the couch. She felt like all her parenting skills had gone out the window. 

“Do you want to watch some cartoons?” She asked.

He shrugged. “I guess.”

“Okay.”

Gemma smiled at the small child before turning on the television. Dean started to walk around the room, taking in this new environment. He noticed most of Gemma’s pictures contained the same boy.

“Who’s this?” He asked, pointing to one next to the television. It was Tom’s last school portrait.

“That’s Tom.”

“Who is that?”

“My son.” Gemma laid out the books for Dean with the colored pencils and crayons. “Here you are.”

Dean walked over to the small coffee table. “I didn’t know you had a son.”

“Yeah. He’s a little older than you.”

“Does he live here?”

Gemma felt the familiar pang in her heart. “No, Love. He lives on his own.” 

“Does he live far away?”

Gemma nodded. “Yeah, he does.”

“Does that make you sad?”

Gemma gritted her teeth and took a deep breath, collecting herself. “Yeah, sometimes.”

“I’m sad that my daddy lives so far away.”

“I know, Love. It’s hard isn’t it?”

Dean nodded. He stepped forward and hugged Gemma around her legs. Gemma did all she could not to cry. She squatted down so she could hug him properly, giving him comfort where she could. 

“How about you color something for your mum when she gets here?”

“Alright,” Dean mumbled, pulling back.

“I’m just going to go change really quick and I’ll be right back, okay?”

Dean started to look through the different Crayons and nodded. Gemma walked past him, feeling her eyes water. She made it to her room before she started to actually cry. She let herself feel it for a few moments, quietly. She managed to calm herself while changing into a pair of jeans and a navy sweatshirt. 

She wiped her eyes and walked back into the room. Dean was furiously coloring, giving her red eyes and cheeks time to cool down. She shuffled through the bags, pulling out the chicken and pasta. She’d leave the zucchini and bell peppers for later. 

Throughout her meal prep, she could hear Dean laughing at something on the television or muttering to himself. It brought her a strange comfort as he occupied himself.

“Gemma?” He asked from the couch.

“Yeah, Love.”

“Do you have regular paper? I want to draw something for Mummy instead of coloring if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, of course.” She wiped her hands on a rag and opened a drawer in her kitchen where she kept her office supplies. She pulled out a couple sheets and handed them to him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. Do you need anything else?”

Dean shook his head no. 

“Is there anything you’d like me to do?” 

“Can you draw a tree?”

“A tree? I can try.”

Gemma sat next to do Dean on the floor, waiting for the water to boil for the pasta. She picked up a brown and green crayon and started the trunk. She did the best she could, but felt like it would have been done better had Dean not been staring at her the whole time. 

“How’s that?”

Dean shrugged. “Pretty good.”

“Yeah? Well better than bad.”

The water in the pot started to boil over the side and Gemma quickly got up to lower the burner. Dean walked up beside her.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“Sure.”

Gemma picked him up, sitting him on the counter, next to the stove. “Just don’t touch any of the pots because they’re hot.” Gemma handed him the box of pasta. “Can you very slowly, pour this box into the water.”

Dean listened and let Gemma help him dump the box of noodles into the pot. “And now,” she said, grabbing a wooden spoon, “you need to stir it so none of the noodles stick together.” He did as he was told. “Good! Want to help me season the chicken?”

“How do I do that?”

“Well first, we wash our hands since were touching food we’ll eat later.” As he washed his hands, Gemma set out three chicken breasts on a cutting board and laid out different seasonings. She pulled out one of the dining room table chairs. Dean stood next to her.

“So you’re going to come up here,” she said, patting the chair. Dean climbed up and looked at the chicken. “Okay, so take one of these bottles and shake it evenly over the chicken.” Gemma picked one up and sprinkled it. “Like this on all three. Just lightly do it, okay?”

Dean nodded.

“Oh and if you accidentally touch the chicken, do not lick your fingers.”

“Why?”

“Just to be careful. Uncooked chicken has something called salmonella. Do you know what that is?”

Dean shook his head.

“It’s something can make you really sick if you eat it and I don’t think your mum would forgive me if you got sick on your first day alone with me.”

Gemma stirred the pasta, realizing she might have started this process a little too soon, but continued anyway, lowering the burner to a light flame. She watched Dean as he cautiously poured each seasoning. 

He put the last bottle down and looked at Gemma. “Finished?”

Dean nodded.

“How was that?”

“Good.”

“Yeah? Well now we have to flip them and do the other side too. Do you want me to do?”

“I got it.”

“Good.”

Gemma used a second cutting board to cut up the zucchini and red peppers. Dean finished his part and Gemma smiled. “So now, we’re going to add a little Olive oil to the skillet and grill it on the stove top, but stay on the chair because the oil can pop up and burn you sometimes. And you might have to cover your ears bc it could get loud.”

Dean waited excitedly as the oil heated. Gemma thought of something that used to make Tom giddy with excitement around that age. 

“Let’s wash your hands,” Gemma said.

“But I didn’t touch the chicken.”

“Just to be on the safe side.” 

Gemma didn’t have anything he could stand on other than a chair. He washed them and reached for a towel to dry them.

“Hold on,” Gemma said. “We’re going to check the oil to see if it’s hot enough.”

“How?”

Gemma picked him up and carried him close, but not too close to the stove top. “Oil and water do not mix so the easiest way to check if oil is hot, you flick water onto it so carefully flick the water on your hand into the pan.” 

She held him far enough back and as soon as the water hit, the oil cracked and sputtered. Dean erupted in laughter at it which caused Gemma to laugh as well. 

“Can I do my other hand?”

“Sure.”

He flicked his other hand watching it do the same thing. He laughed again before Gemma sat him back on the chair. 

“Do you help your mum cook?” She asked.

“No.”

“Why not?”

He shrugged looking at the pan of sizzling chicken. 

“Is your mum a good cook?”

“Yeah.”

Gemma flipped two of the breasts and then held the spatula out for Dean. He looked up at her very excitedly, wanting to flip one. “Just be careful,” she warned.

Dean took his time, managing to get the spatula under the chicken and carefully flipped. “Alright!” Gemma praises. “You’re a natural.”

“Thanks.” Gemma noticed his cheeks flushed the same way Steph’s did and it made her smile.

“Did your son ever help you cook?”

The question caught Gemma off guard, but she managed to answer it without sorrow. “When he was about your age, he always wanted to help. Whether it was with his dad in the yard or me in the garden or cooking. But when he got a little older, he lost interest.”

“He has a daddy?”

“Of course. We’re just not together anymore.”

“Like mine.”

“Yeah. I know it’s hard, Sweetheart.”

“I just miss my dad.”

“You know he misses you just as much, right? When you don’t get to see your kids, it’s really hard.”

“Because you don’t get to see Tom?”

“Exactly.”

“Will Mummy be sad while I’m with me dad?”

“I can’t say for certain, but yeah, probably a little bit, but she knows how important this trip is for you and I think she’s happy you get to be with him for the whole weekend.”

“I’ll miss her too.”

“She knows, Love.”

There was a little lingering silence. Gemma smiled. “There’s one more bag by the door. Can you get it for me?”

Dean jumped off the chair. She could hear him bringing the bag and handed it out to her.

“It’s for you, Silly.”

“Me?”

“I saw you looking at them in the craft store and since I don’t have any toys, I figured a few couldn’t hurt.”

He pulled out different farm animals and gasped when he saw the dog. Gemma focused on dinner, but the small sound made her heart warm. Maybe she still had a small way with children. Dean hugged her.

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Dean looked towards the couch and back at Gemma. “Do you still need help or-?”

“Go play.”

Dean skipped to the couch and Gemma felt a sense of knowing overwhelm her, smiling all the same.

———————————

Gemma was just placing the warm food on plates when the door buzzed around 5:45. Dean and Gemma both eyes the door. Dean glanced at Gemma.

“You know who it is,” Gemma stated. Dean held back so Gemma answered it. She opened the door to see Steph standing there with a bouquet of fresh flowers and a take away bag.

Steph smiled as Gemma opened it. “Hi.”

Gemma stood off to the side, allowing Steph entered. “Perfect timing.”

“Yeah?”

“Dinner is on the table.”

“Really?” Steph handed Gemma the flowers. “In case it still needed a touch of home that reminded you of me,” she explained as Gemma took them.

Gemma smiled. “They’re beautiful.” Gemma leaned in and kissed Steph before a happy Dean came straight to them, hugging his mother. 

“Hi, Sweetheart. Did you have a good time with Gemma?”

“She let me help her cook.”

“She did? What did you make?”

Dean shrugged. “I helped with the chicken though.”

“Well that’s good. I’m sure it’s going to be good.”

“Show Mum your picture,” Gemma suggested. 

Dean walked to the couch and Steph followed handing Gemma the take away bag.

“What is this?” Gemma asked. “Did you get a just in case meal?”

“No. It’s a surprise for later. It needs to go in the fridge.”

“Alright.”

Steph paused for a moment, noticing photographs everywhere of a boy. Some with Gemma. Some with Gemma and she assumed, Simon, but mostly of him. 

“I’m just going to put these in water and this in the fridge,” Gemma said, walking into the kitchen. 

“Here, Mummy.” Dean held out a sheet of paper. Steph smiled when she looked at it. She could see it was Dean between herself and Terry, but Gemma was pictured next to Steph in what seemed to be a park or forest.

“This is beautiful, Dean.”

“That’s Daddy.”

“Right.”

“Me, you and Gemma.”

“And where are we, Love?”

“At the park.”

Steph continued to smile at it, kneeling next to Dean. She noticed Gemma was holding something in the picture. “What does Gemma have here?”

“Animals.”

“Why is that?”

“Because we went to the store and she bought me some farm animals.” Dean pointed to them on the table.

“Did you say thank you?”

Dean nodded.

“I hope it’s alright. I just didn’t have anything and thought it would be something he could have here,” Gemma said.

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’s good.”

A beat passed before Gemma sighed. “Should we eat?”

“Yes,” Steph answered. “Dean go wash your hands for dinner, please.”

Dean skipped to the bathroom. Steph stood up and walked to a picture in front of the television. It was the same picture Dean had stared at. Gemma noticed, but after her small spell of crying, she didn’t want to have the conversation again.

“Are you sure it’s okay I bought him the animals? They were really cheap and he didn’t ask for them. I just saw him eyeing them and touching them.”

Steph smiled. “Yes, it’s fine. I appreciate it.”

“Shall we?” Gemma pointed towards the food.

“Yes, I just want to wash my hands.”

Gemma pointed to the sink next to her. Steph strode up to Gemma and cupped her cheeks. She stared into her eyes.

“What?” Gemma asked.

“I just really like you.”

Gemma wrapped her arms around Steph’s waist. “I really like you too.”

“Yeah?”

Gemma nodded, kissing Steph. Even though they kept it a bay, it was heated and needy. They could hear Dean coming back and separated, sharing one last peck. Steph washed her hands as Gemma poured them each a glass of wine. 

“Dean what would you like to drink? I’ve got water or squash?” Gemma asked, shuffling things around her kitchen.

“I think water would be best for Dean,” Steph answered.

“Okay.”

Steph pulled a chair out for Dean and then sat herself. “This looks wonderful,” she commented.

Gemma placed a glass of white wine in front of her and a glass of water for Dean. “It’s pasta with chicken and it has v-e-g-g-i-e-s.” Gemma winked at Steph.

“I know that spells veggies,” Dean said, taking a bite.

“You do? Why didn’t you say anything?” Gemma asked.

“Because I know I have to eat them. I want to be strong like Daddy.”

Steph smiled and took a bite. Her eyes lit up as she took in the taste. “Oh my gosh, Gemma. This is amazing.”

“Really?”

Steph nodded. “I didn’t know you were such a good cook.”

“Well I had to cook for three for about fourteen years so you pick it up.”

“Well it’s very good. Isn’t it, Dean?”

Dean nodded excitedly, taking another bite. They both laughed at him. Steph reached over and took Gemma’s hand. “How was your day?”

“The usual. Mostly people with the flu.”

“Is that going around?”

“Yeah, but mostly with adults. But then again, I mostly only deal with adults. I normally do not deal with children at all. Dean was a very special case that day.” 

“Was he?”

“I’m the senior doctor and was the only available, not that I’m complaining.”

“Me either.”

“How was yours?”

“Had a meeting with corporate about a new line. I think it went well, but wasn’t overall sure. I also had a polite conversation with Hellie. She had been avoiding me since yesterday when she found out about you?”

“Why?”

“She used to have a crush on me in school and I was head over heels with Terry. I knew there was an attraction, but in all honesty, I wasn’t the best of friends. I was her tutor and we did everything together, but Terry would be there too. But she was always the easiest to talk to about life because she was so relaxed and nonjudgmental.”

“But it’s resolved now?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good.” Gemma squeezes her hand and they smiled at one another. 

“Mummy?”

“Yes?”

“Did you know Gemma had a son?”

Steph looked alarmed, glancing towards Gemma. 

Gemma smiled sympathetically. “It’s okay. I told him I did.”

“Yeah, I did know. Gemma told me last night.”

“Maybe someday I can play with him.”

Gemma put her fork down, taking a sip of wine. 

“I think he’s a little too old to play, Sweetheart.”

“He’d play football with you, Dean,” Gemma stated. “Do you like football?”

“Yeah.”

“Well maybe one day, you two can play football together.” Gemma smiled for the small child, but Steph could see the tears in her eyes. She held Gemma’s hand a little tighter and kissed it. 

“Sorry. I’m going to run to the restroom. I’ll be right back.”

Gemma got up from the table, Steph watching her leave. Dean looked at Steph with a questioning look. “It’s okay, Love. Keep eating. I’m going to go check on her.”

“Okay. Did I make something bad happen?”

“No, Love. We’ll be right back.”

Steph walked into Gemma’s room, her back towards the door. Steph stood behind her, running her hands around Gemma’s waist before hugging her. Gemma sniffled, her hands resting on Steph’s.

“Sorry,” Gemma said, choking around her words. “I’ve already done this once today after I told him.”

“No, Love. I’m sorry. Dean can be prying.”

“No, it’s not him. I left the pictures out because now you know my deepest secret and I didn’t want to deprive you of that part of my life. I didn’t tell him Tom’s gone. Just that he exists and lives far away.”

“Shh.” Steph turned her. She wiped the tears from her cheeks as Gemma calmed herself. She took a few deep, stabilizing breaths. 

“Sorry,” Gemma said more clearly. “Harder than I expected it to be.”

“It’s okay. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. This is just a whole new level for me.”

“I know, but I’m here. I’m here with you. And if there is one thing I am really good at, it’s changing the subject before Dean has the chance to ask more questions. Okay?”

Gemma nodded. Steph cupped her cheeks and brought her in for a kiss. It was comforting and sweet. Steph took a few deep breaths with Gemma as they rested their foreheads together. Gemma’s stomach growled, causing them both to laugh. “Let’s go eat,” Steph said, pointing towards the door.

Gemma nodded, letting Steph guide her out. She wiped her eyes one more time, managing to compose herself for Dean. 

“I’m sorry, Gemma,” he whispered as she sat down. He got out of his seat and came to her side, hugging her around her torso. 

Gemma ran her fingers through his hair, hugging him. “Why, Love?”

“I made you sad,” he looked up at her through his thick glasses.

“No you didn’t. I promise you, you didn’t.” 

“Finish your tea, Dean and let Gemma eat.” Dean gave her one more squeeze before going back to his chair. “Now why don’t you tell me what happened at school today that made you not participate as much.”

Dean shrugged, taking another bite. “I already told you.”

“But I feel like there is more you’re not telling me.”

Dean didn’t respond.

“Come on, Sweetheart. This isn’t like you. You usually tell me everything. I know you miss your daddy, but you’re seeing him tomorrow so there must be something else bothering you. You’re always excited the day before seeing Daddy.”

Dean remained quiet, pushing his food around. Steph looked to Gemma, who was glancing at Dean between bites. She finished chewing, wiping the corners of her mouth and took a swig of wine.

“Dean,” she stated. He looked up at Gemma. “Did someone say something to you that hurt your feelings?”

Dean shook his head no.

“Is it because I’m seeing your mum? Are you worried I’m going to be around too much?”

Dean shrugged. 

“Do you think Gemma is taking too much of our time away?”

“I just thought once Daddy got a job-“

That’s when Steph realized. It didn’t matter if it was a Johnny or a Gemma or anyone else. He always hoped: “We’d get back together?”

Dean nodded.

“Oh, Love. I’m sorry. We tried, remember? But we just don’t fit anymore. We’ve grown and changed a lot over the past few years and we’ve told you, it happens sometimes. But our love for you hasn’t changed and it won’t. We both love you so much. Your dad has probably never loved someone as much as he loves you, Dean. And where he works in Birmingham, they have an office here. He’s trying to work hard enough there so he can come back and then you can see him all the time.”

“But what if that doesn’t happen?”

“Then your dad and I will work something out that is better for you, but he and I will have to talk first. I know this isn’t ideal, but it’s the best we can do at the moment.”

“I guess.”

Dean continued to push the last remaining food around on his plate. Steph felt defeated that this hadn’t even occurred to her before. 

“Are you finished eating Dean?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Why don’t you go draw your dad a picture for tomorrow? So you have something to give him when you see him and then he can hang it in his new flat. How does that sound?”

Dean didn’t really perk up but agreed. 

“Can you take your plate to the sink, Love?” Steph asked. He again nodded, doing as he was told before heading to the couch. 

Steph watched him and then hung her head. Gemma reached forward and rubbed her back. “It’ll be okay.”

“I don’t know, Gemma. I know Terry is trying to get a job here, which I shouldn’t have told Dean because I don’t want his little hopes to get up, but it’s so hard getting factory jobs here. It’s hard getting any job here when you’re middle class.”

“You worry about it when and if the time comes, but for right now, Terry is doing what he has to do, just as you.”

“It’s not fair to Dean.”

“I know. When Simon left, I mean granted we have two completely different circumstances, but when he left, I knew how unfair it was for Tom. That he didn’t get to see his father, but Tom knew the truth about what happened because I told him so he didn’t want to see him, but I knew it still wasn’t fair. A boy deserves to see his father.”

“Terry’s good to him. He does everything he can for him like getting this job and new flat. It’s not for Terry, it’s for Dean. It’s so he can go and stay with him.”

“It’ll work out how it’s supposed to, you know?” 

“Yeah. Is it bad I hope Terry can get a job here?”

“For Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“No. I think it shows how much you care about your son’s happiness and well-being. And I think it’s really sweet.”

Steph smiled and leaned forward, Gemma following. They kissed each other with the smallest of smiles. “Have I told you I really like you,” Steph whispered.

“Might have mentioned, yeah.”

They shared one more peck, going back to their meals.

“This seriously is delicious.”

“Well good. I’m glad you like it. I guess I’ll be cooking for you more often.”

“I can cook for you if you like. Say Saturday night? My place?” 

“Hm.”

“Empty house with no child for a little romantic evening where I have a lot of special clothing options,” Steph whispered.

Gemma felt her blood starting to boil at the thought of Steph in some sort of lingerie. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

“Good. Oh and Nita rang me at work.” Her silent, seductive tone turned back to her normal perkiness.

“I met her today.”

“So she said and told me that she couldn’t believe I bagged such a hot one like you.” 

Gemma laughed. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“She said, how do you get all the attractive ones?”

“Was the copper hot as well?”

Steph rolled her eyes. “Extremely. Johnny was a gorgeous man.”

“Built?”

“Of course. Built, and tall and very handsome, that one.”

“Should I be worried?” Gemma asked, teasingly. “Losing you to some other copper with the same features?”

“No.”

“Why’s that?”

Steph shrugged. “Because you’re tall, dark, sexy and gorgeous. No one could compare to your beauty and charm.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes.” 

“Don’t flatter me.” Gemma leaned in closer to her again.

“Don’t worry,” Steph whispered, following Gemma’s lead. “I’m not.”

Gemma sat back in her chair, laughing.

“Anyway, Nita says if we get back tomorrow at a decent time, she has a party until about nine and that we should meet up with the girls at the pub so they can get to know you better and make sure you’re the right fit for me.”

“Yeah, we can do that. Fair warning though, I still get really nervous around new people because of talking about, you know, the past and everything.”

“I know, but I’ll be there and they’re fun. I promise it’s always a good time.” 

“Yeah, alright. Sounds good.”

Steph got up, taking her and Gemma’s empty plates to the sink. She turned on the water. 

“I’ll do that,” Gemma said, standing from her chair.

“No. You cooked for us, let me wash the dishes.”

“Seriously, it’s okay. I’ll do it.” Gemma took the sponge out of Steph’s hand. “You worked longer today and had a board meeting. Go be with your son and relax. I’ll bring you another glass of wine.” Steph tried to fight, but smiled at Gemma’s kindness. She kissed Gemma’s shoulder and then back of her neck.

Gemma could feel the loss of her embrace when she heard Steph greeting Dean.

“Let’s see what you’ve drawn for Daddy.” Steph made a surprised sound at what he drew, Gemma’s grin only growing. “Dean, this is really good!”

“It’s a car like the toy he gave me.”

“I can see that! You’re such a good artist. And is that you in the driver’s seat?”

“Yeah and now I’m going to draw Daddy next to me.”

“He’s going to love that.” 

“I hope so.”

“Are you excited to spend the weekend with him?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you think you’re going to do?”

“I don’t know. Do you think Daddy’s excited?”

“About you coming?”

“Yeah.”

“I guarantee he is more excited than you are.”

Dean smiled. “Do you think he’ll take me to Dudley Castle to look at the animals?” 

“I bet he will if you ask him.”

“I wish you could come.”

“Well not this trip, but maybe the next one.”

Dean stopped drawing for a minute and looked at Steph. She smiled at him. “I’m going to miss you.”

Steph’s smile faltered as her eyes watered. Dean climbed up on the couch to hug her. “I’m going to miss you too, Love,” she whispered, holding him tightly. “So, so much. I’m already looking forward to Sunday when I get you back.”

Gemma finished the plates and was drying her hands when she turned around to the tender moment on the couch. Steph’s eyes were closed as she comforted the small child. Gemma felt her heart yearn for another moment like that with Tom. She was always the one that comforted him when he was sad and she missed the way it felt to protect him. To hold him and keep him safe. She looked at his picture on the fridge when she heard Steph speak again.

“Are you nervous about going?”

Dean nodded.

“Why, Sweetheart?”

“I don’t know this place.”

“Well I know, but it’s your Dad’s flat and he has a bed for you now so at least you don’t have to share a bed or sleep on the couch like you have in the past. You’re not going to be alone.”

“Is is scary?”

“Is what scary?”

“Sleeping somewhere else.”

“You mean away from home?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think so. Gemma, what do you think?”

“Sorry?” Gemma asked, looking towards them.

“What’s it like to not sleep in your own bed.”

Dean was now snug against her. Steph eyed the couch, inviting Gemma to sit down and join the conversation. She did as she was silently told and sat. 

“Well, at first, it’s going to seem a little strange, but you’ll probably be so tired that you won’t know the difference.”

“Yeah and Daddy will stay with you until you fall asleep if it makes you too nervous.”

Steph kissed the side of his head, playing with his hair.

“You’re going to have such a good time,” Gemma said. 

“Yeah! You will,” Steph agreed.

Gemma looked at the car photo he had drawn. It was actually pretty good for a seven year old drawing. It even had a little detail put into it. “Tell me about this car, Dean.” Gemma wanted to try and perk him up. She picked up the piece of paper and held it in her hand. Dean scooted over to her. 

“It’s a toy car me dad got me when he first went to Birmingham.”

“Is that the car you want someday?”

Dean nodded. “And Daddy said he’d teach me how to drive when I’m old enough.”

“Well that’s good and this is a very good drawing.”

“Thank you.”

Steph placed her arm on the back of the couch and scratched Gemma’s shoulder. It was the closest part of her she could reach. Gemma clasped her hand and kissed it.

“Dean, it seems like you got a lot of stuff today.”

“Just a coloring book, an activity book and animals.”

“I hope you were good and polite to deserve such nice gifts.”

Dean looked up Gemma. “He was a perfect gentleman and said thank you to everything. I think we got to know each other a little better this evening. What do you say, Sir?”

“Yeah. I liked cooking the chicken.”

Steph smirked and sat closer to them. “Oh yeah? Then you can help me cook more at home.” Steph tickled his sides, laughing loudly as Gemma joined.

“No,” he giggled. They both let up as he sat up, out of breath. He looked a little startled.

“Do you need to go to the toilet?” Steph asked.

Dean nodded and hurried out of the room. 

“Did he wet himself?” Gemma asked.

“No, but probably came close or just realized he needed to go.”

Steph moved to be next to Gemma. Gemma wrapped her arm around Steph, kissing her forehead. She saw the picture of Tom on the side table as they sat in silence.

“He is very handsome.”

“Who?”

“Tom.”

Gemma followed Steph’s line of vision. She smiled at her son. “It was taken during those two years while Simon was gone. We went to visit Mary, the woman who took care of me after my parents died and a friend for a weekend. I think he liked the water.”

“He looks like you.”

“He used to look more like his father, but his hair slowly went closer to my color, but I still see more of Simon in him than me.”

“And is that Simon?” Steph pointed to a picture on the bookshelf.

“Yeah.”

“Handsome guy.”

“Could be when he didn’t think so highly of himself.”

“Yeah, well. I can say, I like this version of your apartment more than the old one.”

“Yeah? Give it a more homey vibe?” Gemma teased.

“Yeah,” Steph chuckled. “But it gives me more of you and that’s what I like most about it.”

Gemma smiled and nodded, not taking her eyes off of Tom. 

“Is it hard? Having Dean here?”

Gemma shook her head no. “It’s actually given me a little relief. He’s so sweet, Steph. I would hate to destroy that.”

Steph sat up to look Gemma in the eyes. “You’re not, Gemma and you won’t.”

“Don’t be so sure.”

“I told you, I trust you most with him. If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t let you be around him. Right?”

“Yeah.”

“Speaking of which, I better go check on him and I’m apologizing now for any odor.”

“I had a son once. I know the smell of stinky children.”

Steph was just about to stand up when they heard the toilet flush. “Ah good. I don’t have to get up.”

Dean came skipping into the room. 

“Feel better?” Steph asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good because there is a surprise for you in the fridge.”

“What is it?” Dean asked, excitedly.

“I guess you’ll just have to go find out, but,” her voice raised as she he took off, “we will go slowly because this is not our home.”

Instead of running, Dean walked to the fridge.

“What is it?” Gemma asked.

“Dean’s favorite.”

“Which is?”

Steph got up and helped him with the bag. She opened drawers until she found the silverware pulling out three forks. “Gem, do you have any milk?”

“Yeah.” Gemma was about to get up when Steph waved for her to stay.

“Dean, why don’t you go sit with Gemma. I’ll bring it to us.” She looked at Gemma. “It’s okay if we eat on the couch, right?”

“Of course.”

Dean started to run when Steph called out to him. “Oi! What did I just say?”

“Come here,” Gemma said, waving him over. She opened her arms to him and he laughed as he jumped on her. She laughed along too not expecting to pick him up.

“Dean, no rough housing.”

Gemma started to tickle his sides. “He’s fine, Love.”

Dean got comfortable on Gemma’s lap, leaning against her. She smiled. “Do you know what this surprise is?”

“Chocolate cake,” he whispered.

“Are you sure?”

Dean nodded. He picked up the small dog toy and held it tightly in his hand. Gemma picked up a few of the animals and started to talk to Dean about them. She had learned a few things while in medical school.

“Gemma?” Steph asked, opening a cabinet.

“Yeah?”

“Where are the plates?”

“Cupboard all the way to the right.”

Steph looked over to say thanks when she stopped. Gemma and Dean were completely lost in their own private conversation. She hadn’t even noticed that Dean was sitting on her lap. She watched them for a moment. Dean listened to every word Gemma was saying as she pointed to different parts of an animal she could not see. 

“That’s not true,” Dean shouted with a huge grin on his face.

“It is true,” Gemma answered, poking his side. 

Steph grabbed her and Gemma’s glasses, refilling them. She grabbed Dean’s cup and poured milk into. She brought them over to the coffee table.

“Can I just put these here?” She asked Gemma. Gemma looked up at her. Her face full of happiness. 

“Of course,” she answered. “Where’s the surprise?”

“Patience, Gem,” Steph answered. 

“Dean was asking,” Gemma joked, pointing to him.

“I was not,” he said, bashfully.

“Now, Dean, I want you to close your eyes.”

“But I know the surprise, Mum.”

“You do? Well, of course you do. It never changes. Should we make Gemma close her eyes?”

“Oh. Well? Hm… Dean already told me the surprise.”

“He did?”

“Well I asked him.”

“You two are no fun,” she said, bringing over two plates. Dean was still sitting on Gemma’s lap and graciously took his, excited to eat it. Gemma waited until Steph had come back with her own plate. 

“Thank you for my surprise flowers and cake,” Gemma said, taking a bite.

Steph smiled. “You’re very welcome.” She leaned towards Gemma, giving her a small peck on the cheek. 

After their cakes were digested, the television played in the background while Steph and Gemma chatted. Dean was now sound asleep against Gemma, in her lap. She held him naturally in her arms and moved in a way not to disturb him. This did not go unnoticed by Steph through their conversation.

“Giving birth to this one was actually relatively easy from what I’ve heard. No horror stories or anything. He was such a small little thing especially when Terry held him. But I was surprised because my pregnancy, on the other hand was rough,” Steph said. “He just moved all the time. He’d keep me up at night sometimes-“

“Kicking?”

“No, just squirming around. As if he was never comfortable and waiting to break free. Maybe that’s why he came a few weeks early.”

Gemma laughed. “I can see that in his personality, but I can’t imagine him being trouble.”

“Only inside the womb. He’s always been shy and quiet around people, but not around me unless he’s sad.”

“Is he sad often?”

“When Terry first left for good, yes. He slept with me for about a week in a half, wearing a shirt Terry left behind. I had never felt worse in my life. I felt like the worst mum on the planet. My mother constantly chirping in my ear.”

“I know it wasn’t easy.”

“No, but I’d like to believe Johnny filled some of that emptiness when we were together. But then he left and I kind of vowed not to date for a while. Losing your father and then a friend is too hard on a child.”

“You’ve made it work.”

Steph patted Gemma’s leg. “I’d like to think I chose a little more wisely this time.”

“Oh yeah? And what are we? Girlfriends?” Gemma asked.

“If you like.”

Gemma smiled. She leaned closer to Steph. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Steph laughed. “Yeah I think I do. Do you want to be mine?”

Gemma patted Steph’s thigh. “Yeah I would.”

“Yeah?” Steph closed the gap between them as their lips met. They found it hard to kiss as they both smiled through it, giggling like young girls. “I feel like I’m in school again calling you my girlfriend.” Steph shook her head in disbelief. “I never thought I’d use that word in reference to someone I’m attracted to.”

“Me either.”

“But I kind of like it.”

Gemma’s lips curled in the smallest of smiles. “Yeah. Me too.”

Dean shifted and reached up to hug Gemma. She wrapped her arm around his back, holding him.

“I should probably get this one home,” Steph said.

“I can drive you.”

“No. You don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I’d like to. You’re across town. It be cheaper than a cab.”

“As much as I want you to stay the night with me because I thought about nothing other than,” she paused, glancing at Dean. She leaned into Gemma’s ear. “All I’ve thought about is your warm mouth.” Steph paused, Gemma’s body trembling at her words. 

“I’ve thought of nothing, but your taste,” Gemma replied, watching the effect it had on Steph. They stared at each other’s lips for a moment. 

“Again as much as I want you to stay-“

Gemma held up her hand. “I wasn’t inviting myself over. I was literally just offering you a ride home.”

“If you drove me home, I’d want you to stay because I wouldn’t want you driving back. I’ll take a cab. Besides you’re doing enough for me tomorrow. You seriously don’t have to drive us.”

“I know, but I honestly want to. And you’ll keep me company on the way back and then we can go to yours and continue the things we can’t stop thinking about.”

Steph smiled. “And be as loud as we want.”

“And not have to worry about interruptions.”

They both looked down at Dean. “I’d like that,” Steph commented. 

“Go call a cab even though I hate to see you go.”

“I know. If he didn’t have school tomorrow, I’d say let’s make him a bed on the couch and go to the bedroom, but I think that would be irresponsible.”

“Maybe a bit.”

“And I still have to pack his stuff.”

“I didn’t even think about packing.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, go call before I hold you hostage.”

Steph nodded. She went to the phone, kissing Gemma while passing. Gemma sat, rubbing her hand aimlessly against Dean’s back. He took a big inhale, looking up towards Gemma.

“Hey, Kiddo. You’re going home soon.”

“Are you coming?” His voice was full of sleep.

“No, Love. Not tonight, but I will pick you up from school tomorrow and then your mum and we’ll be on our way to your dad’s.”

Dean nodded. 

Steph came back. She rubbed her son’s back. “Dean, you need to wake up.”

He shook his head no. 

“I’ll carry him down.”

“You sure?”

“Of course.”

Steph got their stuff together while Gemma stood from the couch. Dean was heavy, but she managed to do it on her own. She made sure to grab the small dog that he had dropped in his slumber and handed it to Steph.

“He seemed to really like this,” she said. 

“That’s because he wants a dog and I keep telling him when he’s older.” 

“Sounds like a lot of children to me.”

“Yeah.” Steph put the dog in her purse. She grabbed Dean’s coat and shoes as Gemma slipped on a pair of her own.

“You’ve got him?”

Gemma nodded, holding the small child to her. 

“Can you just slip my keys into my back pocket?” 

Steph grabbed them and very slowly slipped them in Gemma’s back pocket, placing a little bite to her neck and giving her backside a little squeezed. Gemma sighed, laughing a little.

“Keep that up and we’re canceling the cab.”

Steph opened the door; a proud smirk on her face. Gemma kissed her in passing. They waited for the elevator together. Gemma lifted Dean a little higher.

“Are you sure he’s not too heavy?” Steph asked.

“No. Not at all.”

The elevator dinged and they stepped on. Steph held onto Gemma’s arm.

“So I’ll pack everything tonight?” Steph suggested.

“Yeah. That’s what I was planning. I figured I would just pick Dean up from school and then we’d come get you and be on our way.”

“Yeah that sounds good. I’ll take his stuff with me to work.”

“Good.”

“You sure you don’t mind?”

“Stop asking. I seriously don’t.”

“Because I haven’t told Terry.”

“Haven’t told him what?”

“About you. About us.”

“Well why would you?”

“I don’t know, but I’m just letting you know. I’ll call him when I get home and tell him you’re bringing me, but I’m not ready to have that conversation with him.”

Gemma took Steph’s hand. “I’m fine with that.”

“Okay.”

They elevator doors opened and they stepped off. Steph and Gemma worked together to get Dean’s shoes and coat on before stepping outside. The cab was already there. Steph opened the passenger door, greeting the cab driver. Gemma cautiously placed Dean in the back.

“Bye, Gemma,” he whispered.

“Bye, Love. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Gemma held the door open for Steph. They wrapped their arms around one another. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Steph whispered, pulling back. She cupped Gemma’s cheeks, kissing her deeply. Gemma moaned as she reciprocated, pulling Steph close to her so there was no space between them. They stepped back with the shyest of smiles.

“Maybe we shouldn’t give the cab driver a show,” Gemma suggested. 

“Yeah… just one more though.”

Gemma pecked Steph’s lips.

“Bye, Gem.” 

“Bye. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

“Get home safe. Tell Dean good night for me.”

“I will.”

Steph leaned forward and kissed Gemma’s cheek. “Bye,” she whispered one last time. She got into the car and let Gemma closed the door. They waved to one another as the cab pulled away. Gemma stood in the cold and watched until the car was out of sight. She sighed and headed back upstairs. 

The apartment now seemed empty without Steph and Dean there. She smiled nonetheless at the evening, wishing she would have kissed Steph one more time. She went to the coffee table to clean up the papers and mess that Dean had made. She cleaned up the animals first, grabbing a small ziplock bag to put them in. She took them to her purse so Dean could have them tomorrow if he wanted. She looked through the activity and coloring books to see he had done a couple pages in both. She stacked them neatly at the end of the coffee table, placing the crayons and colored pencils on top. She grabbed the blank pieces of paper when she noticed some color on the last sheet.

Gemma slid the paper out and immediately felt her tears start to water. At the top it said “To Gema”. “Close enough,” she whispered. The picture was of Steph, then Dean and then her all holding hands. It warmed her heart as she wiped her cheeks. She took it to the refrigerator to give the drawing a home, stepping back to look at it. She stared at it for sometime before heading to bed. She ignored her feelings of grief for once, holding a pillow to her chest and remembering how she felt in Steph’s arms the night before.

———————————

Dean stirred in the taxi and looked around.

“We’re almost home, Sleepyhead,” Steph stated. 

Dean shifted closer to her and laid his head on her lap. She scratched his head as she looked out the window, reminiscing about Gemma’s lips against hers. Dean mumbled something, interrupting her from her thoughts.

“What, Love?”

“Is Gemma coming?”

“Where?”

“To the house.”

“No, Sweetheart. But you’ll see her tomorrow.”

“I thought she’d read me a story.”

“I think you’d fall asleep after the first sentence. Speaking of which, can you get up so we can get you inside?”

The cab pulled over in front of the house and Steph handed him some cash. She opened the door and Dean raised his head, but was still very much asleep. He managed to get out of the car, but Steph had to pick him up to get him inside. It was an easy task she had done so many times before. She welcomed her warm entrance way, wishing Gemma was next to her. She placed Dean on his feet and helped him out of his coat and shoes. He slowly headed upstairs, taking one step at a time.

“I’ll be up in a minute to tuck you in,” Steph said, sorting through the mail that had been dropped in the slot. She slipped out of her coat and boots, laying the mail on the table before heading upstairs. Dean was already sound asleep in his clothes. She knew it would be tough to do, but she grabbed a pair of Dean’s pajamas and changed him into them. He fought a little along the way, but Steph was used to doing this on her own. She finally managed as he continued to sleep now in his blue pajamas. She took his glasses off and put them on his small nightstand. 

Steph went to her room to grab a small duffle bag to pack Dean’s clothes. She changed into her own set of pajamas, wanting to be as comfortable as possible after a day in her business clothes. She went through the fresh laundry to pack for Dean. A few undergarments, one pair of pants and a different set of pajamas. She went back into his room to get a couple sweaters. She felt the burden of what tomorrow would be like. Knowing that even though he was sound asleep in his own bed, tomorrow he’ll be asleep somewhere else. A place she doesn’t know. She was grateful she had Gemma. She wouldn’t know how to cope with this alone.

Steph kissed Dean’s forehead one last time before closing his door so he could rest peacefully. She headed downstairs and decided to give Terry a ring. It rang a couple of times before he finally answered.

“Hey, Terry. I’m just calling to make sure this weekend is still on.”

_ “Yeah! I’m excited to have him.”_

“He’s excited too.” 

_ “Good. I’ve got his little room all set up. I think he’s going to like it.”_

Steph smiled. “That’s good.”

_ “What time should I pick you guys up tomorrow from the bus station?” _

“Actually, my friend, Gemma, has offered to drive us down. We’re going to leave tomorrow around four so we should be there by five thirty, depending on traffic.”

_ “I don’t get off work until six, but I can try and leave early.” _

“No, it’s okay. We were going to stop somewhere for tea so we’ll do that and then we can take him to you.”

_ “Yeah sounds good, but do I trust your friend to drive my son down here? _

“Are you asking me? My friend is offering us a ride to save time and money. It gives you more time with your son tomorrow.”

_ “Yeah, but I don’t know her.” _

“She’s a new friend, Terry. You’ll meet her tomorrow. She’s a safe driver and very attentive to Dean so I trust her.”

_ “Steph.” _

“Terry, I’m not calling to argue. I’m telling you what’s happening tomorrow. Gemma is driving Dean and I down so you can have a weekend with your son. I have your address and I’ll meet you at your new place around six thirty. Alright?”

_ “Yeah. Good.” _ There was a pause before Terry spoke. _ “I’m sorry, Steph. _

“For what?”

_ “Ruining everything for our family.” _

Steph sighed. “I’m not having this conversation again, Terry. We’re in a better place now than we were before. Just keep your head above the water so you can keep your job. And then maybe you’ll get that promotion so you can move back here so your son can see you when he wants instead of having to wait until the weekend. Okay?”

_ “Yeah. Right.” _

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that Steph hung up the phone. She squeezed the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes to calm herself. She thought about calling Gemma, but decided against it. This wasn’t something she felt Gemma needed to deal with. She got up and did her nightly routine of turning off lights and checking the locks to make sure they were secure. She made her back to her bedroom, but when she turned the corner and looked into her room, she saw Dean lying there on his side, his back to her. She bit her lip as she smiled. 

“Dean?” She whispered.

He shook his head no, pulling the covers over his shoulders. She climbed into her side of the bed and laid down. It didn’t take him long to cuddle up to his mother.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

His little arm extended over her torso and she adjusted, wrapping her arm around his back. Once they both settled, Dean sighed. “I’m going to miss you, Mummy.”

“You’ve told me.”

“I want you to know though.”

Steph eyes watered. “I do, Love and I’m going to miss you too.” She kissed his forehead and scratched his back until she felt him fully succumb to slumber. She stared at him for a while, wishing he’d stop growing so fast before falling asleep herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I would get it done today and I did
> 
> Did I work very hard at my job, no, but after the love I got on Twitter last night, I wanted to finish it so you all could enjoy your weekends. 
> 
> NOTE ON CHAPTER - There could be a little more explicit material in this chapter (there is) and just keep that in mind. I mean she doesn't have Dean for a weekend. Steph should be able to enjoy her time, right?

Gemma stood on the opposite side of her car outside the school, enjoying a cigarette. She figured it would be the only time to have one until she got back with Steph that evening. She managed to get there a little earlier and was looking forward to a weekend alone with the woman she admires so much. She heard the bell ring and a flood of children come out. She snubbed her cigarette under her shoe and walked around the car to wait for Dean.

The superintendent looked at her, knowing she just broke school rules again. Gemma just waved to her, not really caring. Gemma saw Nita’s kids run to a man she assumed was Nita’s husband. They seemed utterly delighted to see him as they jumped on him and he pretended to be a monster causing them to laugh.

“Gemma!” She heard Dean call excitedly. 

Gemma turned her attention to the small boy in glasses running to her. She knelt down and held her arms open with a big smile. He hugged her tightly.

“Hello, Love. Good day?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you excited to go see your dad?!”

Dean nodded.

“Well then, come on! Let’s go get your mum and be on our way.”

Dean held Gemma’s hand as they walked to the car. Dean climbed into the backseat, Gemma waiting to close the door. Once he was settled, she got into the front seat and started the car. She reached into her bag and handed him a biscuit. His face lit up.

“Don’t tell your mum.”

“Thank you!”

“Well you are in much better spirits today.”

“I get to see my dad.”

“I know!”

Dean smiled, taking small bites out of the cookie, trying not to crumbs in Gemma’s car. It was quiet while he ate.

“Gemma?”

“Yes, Love?”

“Did you like your picture? I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Gemma grinned from ear to ear. “I loved my picture! It’s already hanging on my fridge.”

“It is?”

“Of course it is. All great artists must have their work displayed.”

Gemma watched Dean laugh through the rear view mirror. They were soon pulling over in front of Steph’s office building. 

———————-

Steph was frantic. They had five women call to do parties tonight. They never liked to say no to clients and already had three of the five women come in for their evaluations to make sure each host would be safe. She had to call in Pauline Spake for extra hands and was grateful Nita was able to stay and help organize. 

Dawn was furiously putting together collections for their party hosts to pick up based on their own individual party themes. Nita, Pauline and Steph were on the hunt for the last two parties; Dawn, Hellie and Pauline already offering to do one. Hellie was waiting on one of the clients to meet with them while helping Dawn with inventory and pricing. 

Pauline hung up the phone. “Katie Knight is out.”

“Damn it,” Steph said.

“And you’re sure you can’t do it?” Pauline asked.

“No, I have to get Dean to his father’s tonight. It’s already been set.” Steph rubbed her face and took her hair out of it’s ponytail so she could scratch her head. “Gemma and Dean are going to be here any minute to pick me up so we have to find someone.”

“Thank you so much,” Nita said, hanging up the phone. “Alright I’ve got the two. Julia said she can handle the party in Catcliff and Sarah can do Loxley. And that’s how you get it done ladies.” She clapped her hands.

“See?! This is why your my party organizer!” Steph got up and gave Nita a big kiss on the cheek. 

“Oi! Be careful. Wouldn’t want your lady coming in here and seeing you snogging me.”

“Nita,” Steph said, slapping her arm.

“So those rumors are true, Steph?” Pauline asked.

It seemed like everyone in the office stopped moving at the older woman’s question. You could have heard a pin drop, but Steph just stood up straight. She was proud of her relationship and hadn’t denied it once so she wasn’t going to start now. “Yeah they are. Her name is Gemma Foster. You met her at your house at the one year anniversary party.”

“Yes I remember her, but I didn’t think-“

Steph shrugged. “I really like her, Pauline. She’s good to me and Dean. And I’m happy again.”

It was clear Pauline was trying to figure out how this worked and whether she approved of it or not. Steph didn’t want to lose a dear friend of hers, but she was in no way, shape or form going to tell someone she didn’t care for Gemma.

“Oh come on, Paul. If you can get used to sex toys and ladies parties, you can definitely get used to two women shagging,” Nita said. Pauline looked at Nita’s smirk and immediately started laughing. The tension in the room broke as everyone started to join her. Steph was always grateful for Nita’s ability to diffuse a situation.

“Yes, I guess that true,” Pauline agreed. “And you know I hate gossip so as long as you’re happy, Dear.”

“She’s been practically glowing since they started.”

Steph smiled. “Oh, Nita. What would I do without you?” 

“You’d be doing a party tonight and Dean would be one sad little boy.”

“Thank you for helping. Thank you all so much.”

“We got you,” Dawn said. “We want corporate to see how amazing our team is!”

“Here, here!” Hellie agreed.

“So what’s tonight going to be like?” Nita asked with a knowing look.

Steph rolled her eyes. “We’re going to drive to Birmingham and then meet you guys at the pub.”

“Yeah and then?” Dawn started to hump the air. “No, wait. I guess you don’t really do that. Well maybe you do, but not with a,” she paused, “What can you do for lesbians?” Dawn asked, looking at Hellie.

Hellie made a V with her fingers and brought it to her mouth, patting a couple times. Nita chuckled. 

“Well there will definitely be a lot of that,” Nita joked.

“Stop,” Steph said, hitting her arm again.

“Hey, stop hitting me. I’m the reason you get to do all that.”

“Yes, I know and I’m very grateful.”

The office door opened and Dean ran through it. “Dean,” Gemma called out, stepping inside herself. 

“Hi, Tigger,” Steph greeted, hugging him. She walked to her desk and pulled out a tote bag. “Let’s get you changed out of your school uniform and into weekend clothes. Do you remember where the bathroom is?” She called out to him as he sped to it. 

Gemma smiled and nodded at everyone, walking up to Steph. She kissed her cheek.

“Gemma, you remember Pauline. It’s where we met.”

“Of course.” She held her hand out to her, which Pauline graciously took. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You as well, Dear.”

“Nita, Dawn, Hellie,” she hesitated, “Hello. Good to see you guys,” she said, awkwardly.

They greeted her kindly. They could hear Dean singing from the bathroom and started laughing.

“What is he singing?” Steph asked.

“I think it’s ‘Walking on Sunshine’. It was playing in the car. He’s very excited.”

Steph had a knowing look in her eyes. “Uh huh. Did you give him a sweet?” 

Gemma placed her hand on the desk and looked down. She tapped her fingers a few times. “I might have, yes.”

“You do know you’re about to have a very hyper and loud child in the back of your car?”

“I haven’t seen that sight of him so I think I’ll live.” Steph laughed, kissing Gemma. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, I just want to put on my jeans and jumper and never wear this outfit again.”

“Long day?”

“To say the least.” Steph leaned against her desk and rubbed her face again. “Five last minute parties and we’ve been running around trying to fill them. We still have two more women coming in so we can meet them and-”

“Meet them?” Gemma asked.

“Rule number one, you never go to a party without meeting the lady of the household first. I learned that the hard way.”

“What do you mean?”

Steph smiled. “Nothing. It’s in the past.”

“Were you hurt?”

“Gemma, this was a year ago now and doesn’t matter.”

“But were you?”

Steph saw the concern in Gemma’s eyes. “Does the thought of someone hurting me upset you.”

Gemma had a look of confusion at the question. “Of course it does.”

Steph smiled and rested her arms on Gemma’s shoulders as Gemma’s hands held her sides. They leaned in to kiss one another which didn’t go unnoticed by the entire room. They were lost in their own world as it turned more passionate, desperate to be with one another again. Pauline cleared her throat.

“Oh stop,” Nita whispered. “Let ‘em snog. Go on, Girls.”

They both laughed, separating from one another. “You sound like a man,” Steph replied.

Nita shrugged. “How many times do I have to say, I’m livin through ya.”

“And why’s that?” Gemma asked.

“I’ve got five kids and a husband. I think the reason is easy enough to see.”

Dean walked back into the room and straight to Steph. “Ready!” He announced, pulling his sweater down. 

“Alright. I just want to get changed and then we’ll be ready to go.”

Steph grabbed her bag and left Dean and Gemma alone with the girls. Gemma smiled politely when Dean took her hand. 

“So, you ready for the weekend?” Nita asked Gemma.

“Yeah. It should be nice.”

“A childless home.”

“Nita,” Pauline spat.

“What?”

“There is a child present and we don’t need to know what shenanigans they’ll be getting into.”

“Gemma?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, Love?” Gemma replied, grateful for the distraction.

“Are you picking me up in Sunday?”

“I don’t know. Your mum and I haven’t discussed that yet. Do you want me to?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah.”

“Well, we’ll see what she says.”

“I hope she says yes.”

Gemma smiled. “You do?”

Dean nodded. “When are we leaving?”

“As soon as your mum comes back from getting changed.”

“That could take hours.”

Steph came back in a heavy, gray sweater and jeans. 

“Took you longer,” Gemma teased Dean.

“Did not!” He whispered.

Steph grabbed the two tote bags folding her and Dean’s clothes into one of them and placing the other bag on top of them. “Alright, Sweetheart. Let’s get you to your daddy’s. Ready to go?”

Dean nodded. 

“Is everything settled here?” Steph asked, collecting her stuff while Dean tried to hold onto her hand. 

“Yeah. Julia and Sarah are both going to stop by in the next hour to get their party supplies. The two hosts should be here soon so we can meet them and then we lock up shop,” Nita replied.

“Perfect. I can’t thank you guys enough,” Steph said patting Pauline’s shoulder. “And thank you for coming down here and for doing a party. I always appreciate your help.”

“Anytime, Dear,” Pauline answered, tapping her hand.

“And we’ll see you at the pub later?” Dawn asked.

Steph looked to Gemma. She could see the want in Gemma’s eyes, but didn’t have the heart to say no. They did all work really hard for her today. “Yes. We should be back a little after nine I think.”

“Good and you know, if we don’t, we’ll understand why,” Nita stated.

Steph laughed, hitting her arm. “Stop being dirty. My kid is present.” Nita smirked, blocking Steph’s light smacks.

“Dean, can you say bye, please?” Steph asked, putting on her coat. 

Dean waved to everyone as Steph grabbed the duffle bag she had packed for him from the side of her desk.

“I’ll take that,” Gemma offered, holding out her hand.

“You sure?”

“Of course.”

Steph handed the bag to Gemma while she sorted her bag. Dean took Gemma’s open hand as they made their way to the office entrance.

“Have a good time at your dad’s, Love,” Nita said.

“He will.”

Gemma smiled and nodded her head as she exited, still feeling uncomfortable. “I guess we’ll be seeing you all later.”

“That’s what we’re hoping for,” Hellie replied. 

They said their final goodbyes, while Dean pulled on Steph’s arm to hold her hand as well. Once they were gone, everyone remained quiet for a few minutes, looking at the door.

“Do you think we’ll see them later?” Dawn asked.

“Not bloody likely,” Nita answered.

“Why’s that?”

“Dawn, you were too busy to notice that they had a very hungry look in their eyes,” Pauline stated.

“I think they’re going to have an unforgettable weekend with no kid in that house, if you know what I mean.”

“We all know what you mean, Nita.”

“A lot of this.” Dawn made a V with her fingers and brought it to her mouth.

“Dawn! For goodness sake,” Pauline glared.

“Hellie, you still got a key to Stephanie’s house?” Nita asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“We should leave some surprises for them.”

“You want to leave sex toys at Steph’s place?” Dawn questioned. “She said yesterday they weren’t necessary.”

“And why is that?” Hellie inquired.

“Apparently that Gemma Foster has a mouth on her.” Nita winked.

“Oh goodness,” Pauline whispered under her breath as they all laughed.

———————-

Steph and Gemma were giddy as they got into the car, Dean already settled in the back.

“Okay, Sweetheart. You ready for a long drive?”

Dean nodded. Gemma got into the driver’s seat and started the car. As soon as she was out on the road, Steph took her hand, holding it on her lap.

“Mummy,” Dean cried, urgently. 

“What, Love?”

“I left my little doggy at Gemma’s and I wanted to take it with me to show Daddy.”

Steph reached into her purse and pulled out the small Dalmatian. “It’s right here, Love. Gemma remembered to give it to me before we left last night.”

She handed it to him and he thanked her, making little barking sounds in the back. Both Gemma and Steph smiled. Steph kissed her hand. The car went quiet for a minute and Gemma took a moment to glance at Steph. She seemed very content as she looked out the window. 

“How was school, Dean?” Steph asked.

“It was alright.”

“Just alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Did the day just drag,” Gemma said, dramatically, “because you were so excited to see your dad?”

Dean giggled and smiled shyly. “Yeah.” 

“Well whatcha do?”

“We had our spelling exam today. I only missed one word.”

“Alright!” Steph answered. She let go of Gemma’s hand and held it up to Dean. He leaned forward and high fived her. “I’m so proud of you, Buddy!”

“Thanks.”

Steph turned and faced forward. Gemma wanted to reach out for her hand again. She enjoyed the comfort it provided. She rested her arm on the center console and let her hand dangle as a hint. Steph must have been thinking the same thing because a few moments later, she felt the warmth of her hand again. 

“And you?” How was yours?” Steph looked towards Gemma. 

“Uh, good. Yeah.” Gemma nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. Steph realized if she ever wanted more information from Gemma, she’d have to drag it out of her.

“And?”

“And what?”

“Did anything happen?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary. Colds, flus, the usual.”

Steph smiled. “You really don’t like talking about yourself, do you?” 

Gemma’s smile faltered. She kissed Steph’s palm, keeping her eyes on the road. She sighed. “Not particularly, no. Not anymore at least. You’re the first person I’ve opened up to in years so.”

Steph nodded. She let go of Gemma’s hand and stretched her arm out to scratch the back of Gemma’s neck and head. 

“We’ll work on it,” Steph whispered.

“Yeah,” Gemma replied.

“Gemma?” Dean asked. 

Steph left her hand where it was, massaging the tension in Gemma’s neck. “Yes, Love?”

“Did you see anything gross today?”

“What do you mean?”

“At the clinic.”

Gemma smiled. “Something gross? Hmm.” Gemma thought a minute. “Someone almost threw up on me today.”

Steph made a face of disgust while a wail of “ewww” erupted from the back seat.

“Does that happen often?” Steph asked.

“More than I’d like to admit.”

“Oh my gosh, I would throw up on them.”

“Me too,” Dean agreed.

“It’s never really bothered me, but yeah I guess it’s gross.”

“But they didn’t?” 

“No, they didn’t,” Gemma clarified. “And if they had, I always have a pair of backup clothes in my office just in case.”

“Gemma?” Dean asked again.

Gemma grabbed Steph’s wrist, pulling it away from her neck and kissed it. “I love it, I really do, but it’s doing more to me now than necessary and also making me tired.”

“Well that is noted for later,” Steph said.

Gemma looked in her mirror to see Dean staring at her.

“Dean, yes. What is your question?”

“What is the grossest thing you’ve ever seen?”

Steph exhaled sharply. “Dean, what’s with all the gross questions?”

“I’m just curious.”

“And he’s a boy.” Gemma caressed the inside of Steph’s knee and left her hand there. She patted it a couple of times. “I don’t know what the grossest thing I’ve seen is. I’ve seen broken bones, weird infections, bad colds, lots of stuff.”

“What’s a broken bone look like?”

“It can look a lot of ways depending on which bone you break. Sometimes it can be a really bad bruise, sometimes there can be swelling and in worse cases there is a part of your body that is bent in a way it’s not supposed to.”

“I’ve never broken anything.”

“Yeah and I’d like to keep it that way,” Steph said.

“He’ll be fine, Love.”

“I don’t know with Terry. He likes to make Dean tough and aggressive like him. I’m already worried he carries his anger gene. I don’t need Terry adding to it.”

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“Every time I drop him off. You’ll hear it all.”

“Mummy, what time will we get there?” Dean asked, interrupting them.

“I don’t know, Sweetheart, but we’re going to have tea first before we take you to your Dad’s.”

“Can Daddy join us?”

“No, Love. He’ll still be working.”

“And Dean, we’ve got about an hour to go. See? Time is already flying and you’ll be with your dad in no time,” Gemma added.

“But I’m bored,” Dean huffed.

“What would you like to do?” 

Dean shrugged. 

“Dean, you see my purse next to you?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah.”

“The animal toys are in there if you'd like to play with them also the coloring books and crayons.”

“Thank you, Gemma.”

“Welcome.”

“Hand me her bag, Dean, so I can get them for you.”

“They’re right on top, Steph. He can get them. My bag is heavy.” She looked in the mirror. “Do you see them, Dean? The animals and crayons are in a ziplock.”

Dean could see them and pulled them out. “Got ‘em.”

“And then the coloring book should be in the pocket behind your mum’s seat.”

Steph reached behind her and managed to pull it out. She handed it to Dean. 

“Thank you, Mummy.”

“And?”

“Thank you, Gemma.”

“Anytime, Kid.”

Steph faced the front again. She looked at Gemma. Steph noticed that Gemma seemed to be a little more tired than usual and not as happy.

“Are you alright?” Steph asked.

“Yeah, just tired. Might need to stop for a coffee. I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Why not?”

Gemma shrugged. “Had my dream about Tom so it took me a while to go back to sleep. Also my apartment just seemed empty without you and Dean there. I’m much happier here in this car with the both of you than I was last night in my flat alone.”

Steph smiled. “Me too. I got in an argument with Terry.”

“What about?”

“You driving us to Birmingham and how he doesn’t know you so how can he trust you to drive his kid the distance.”

“Does he know every bus driver and train conductor? What difference does it make?”

“That’s a good point. He’s probably more jealous than anything.”

“Of what?”

“That I have a selfless person in my life who is kind and generous enough to drive us. He’s never been able to keep a friend without fighting him or arguing.”

“How did he get you then?”

“He was charming, athletic and honestly very sweet. He didn’t have the nicest upbringing, but he did his best to take care of Dean and I. However, I don’t think he ever really thought I was much of anything.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I started the Ann Summers parties, it was evident that he didn’t think I could do anything.”

“How do you know?”

“He told me. My mother too.”

“Why would they say that to you? You have more ambition than anyone I know.”

“I guess because I got pregnant young they assumed I was only good at staying home and taking care of my kid and the house, which I did and loved every second of, but once Dean went to school, I wanted more. Terry lost his job and gave all our rent money to some idiot at the pub to get into a cab business so I had to find work.”

“And these parties were all that was available?”

Steph laughed. “I thought I was just going to be selling lingerie. Nita still likes to make fun of how shocked I looked afterwards. But I had to do something so I did this to help my family. That's when I realized things were starting to change with Terry.”

“Change how?”

“I knew I would be miserable if I didn’t do something I wanted and I was... I was just downhearted being with him and having him control me. When I saw him with, Li-“ Steph caught herself, remembering Dean was behind her, “Lisa,” she whispered, “I knew it was done. My heart didn’t want him anymore. I was done with the arguments. So now anytime he raises his voice to me, I stand my ground, but it’s still draining so that’s why, after I spoke to him last night, all I wanted to do was hear your voice.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I figured you’d be asleep and it’s petty drama that you don’t need to be involved in.”

“You can always call me no matter what. I don’t care if you saw a bug and it freaked you out. Please always call me.”

“Even if it’s three in the morning?”

“Was it that late?”

“No, it wasn’t long after we got home.”

“Even more of the reason you should have called.”

“I’ll know for next time.”

Gemma smiled. She liked knowing there would be a next time. “So is that why you didn’t sleep well?”

“It didn’t help, but Dean also slept with me last night.”

“He did?”

“Yeah and was glued to my side all night. If I moved to make space, he moved back to my side.”

“Why’d he sleep with you?”

“It’s really sweet.” Steph looked back to see Dean immersed in a coloring book. “He’s going to miss me and he wanted me to know.”

“Aw,” Gemma said, rubbing the inside of Steph’s knee. Steph looked at Gemma as she drove. She was concentrating, but Steph could see the sadness in her eyes. She thought about how much this could be affecting Gemma. Her son was only going away for two nights and she doesn’t even know the last time Gemma saw Tom. She took Gemma’s hand yet again and kissed it. It seemed to bring Gemma out of her head.

“Mum?”

“Yes, Love?”

“Did you know cows have four stomachs?” 

“They do?” Steph asked, pretending to be intrigued. “Who taught you that?” She could see the smirk on Gemma’s face.

“Gemma did yesterday.”

“I learned a few things through the years,” Gemma stated.

“I would say more than a few things.” Steph kissed Gemma’s cheek and smiled. “What else did you learn, Dean?” 

Steph and Gemma listened as Dean repeated most of what Gemma had said about cows, chickens, pigs and other animals. Steph would put in comments here and there, but her only focus was on Gemma. The way she would nod when he said something correctly. The questioning look on her brow when he’d tried to remember. The smile that would caress her features when he kind of got the point or missed it altogether. She could feel herself matching the expressions as she watched her. Her heart would skip a beat every time Gemma looked over at her with a grin or a laugh. The longer she looked, the warmer her body felt, the faster her heart would beat and the flutter she would feel at the smallest touch from Gemma. 

“Where do you want to eat, Love?” Gemma asked. Steph had a glazed over look about her before coming to her senses.

“What?” She asked, coming out of her daze.

Gemma chuckled lowly. “Where do you want to eat?”

“I don’t know. I know Terry isn’t going to cook anything healthy for him, but it’s one weekend. What do you want to eat, Dean?”

“Hmm. A burger?” He asked. Gemma noticed the inflection was the same as Steph’s. 

“What do you say, Love?” Steph asked.

“Sounds good to me.”

Once they were on the outskirts of Birmingham, Gemma suggested they look for Terry’s house first before going to dinner, that way they knew where it was. They pulled up to a small row of houses, each looking the same. The neighborhood was quiet and there were even children playing in a nearby park. It helped settle some of Steph’s nerves.

“It looks nice,” Gemma stated, as she pulled up.

“Yeah. Much better than what I imagined.”

“Is that Daddy’s house?”

“It is, Love.” 

“Looks better than his old flat.”

“Much better,” Steph agreed.

“Is he home?”

“No, he’s still at work. We’ll see him in a little bit.”

“There’s a light on though.”

“Well, he must have forgot to turn it off this morning. We’ll see him soon, but for now, how about we go find some food, yeah?”

“Okay,” Dean agreed.

Gemma took the hint and off they went on a mission to find Dean a burger. Gemma decided to drive downtown to find a spot. She parked the car and helped Dean get out while Steph exited herself. Once they were safe on the sidewalk, they started walking and looking around. Dean held onto Gemma’s hand and after a while, she felt Steph’s hand take her other one. Gemma could feel the slightest of smiles stretch across her face. 

They stopped outside of what seemed to be a small restaurant. They had a menu outside and they checked it to make sure burgers were listed for Dean. As they read through it, Gemma felt Steph’s other hand run along her arm. The smallest of gestures from Steph always gave Gemma a sense of pride, knowing she was the one beside her.

“Does this look good?” Steph asked, catching Gemma smiling at her.

“Yeah. It’s perfect.”

They were sat by the window and ordered their food quickly since they had already glanced at the menu outside. Steph sat next to Dean, wanting to be as close to him as possible. 

“Mum, when do we get to see Daddy?”

“When we’re done with tea.”

“How long will that take?”

Steph smiled. “However long it takes. Your food will be here soon and it will distract you from the time.”

Gemma watched as people passed by outside the window, lost in her own world and thoughts. Every time she stopped on her move to Sheffield, she’d hoped she’d see Tom. A glimpse even if she couldn’t reach him. Today was no different as they sat in this little diner. Every face that passed with his hair color, her heart filled with hope, each time being drained with pain.

“Mum, is Gemma picking me up on Sunday?”

Hearing her name woke her from her spell. “Hm?” She asked, thinking Dean was talking to her.

“No. Your dad is going to drive you back on Sunday, I think.”

“Oh.” Dean seemed to deflate a little.

“Why? Do you want her to?”

Dean shrugged. Gemma noticed he was distraught.

“I mean I can, if need be.”

“No, you’re already doing so much. We usually meet halfway on the bus.”

“Well I could drive you to the bus station halfway.”

“We’ll talk about it,” Steph offered.

“Sure.”

The waitress came with their food, placing a burger and chips in front of Dean. Gemma and Steph decided to split a salad as well as cheeseburger and chips. Steph put a little salad on Dean’s plate. “Eat this for me, please.”

Dean picked up his fork, eating the salad without any complaint. Steph smiled at him, watching him eat. A beat passed and Gemma cleared her throat.

“You need to eat too, Love. You’ll need energy for tonight.”

Steph lightly kicked Gemma under the table causing her to laugh.

“What’s tonight?” Dean asked.

“We’re going to the pub to visit your mum’s friends,” Gemma said. “Might be out late.”

Steph started to eat, glaring at Gemma, who could only smirk in return. Dean ate quickly enough, ready to see Terry, even though Steph told him numerous times to slow down and pace himself. 

Gemma asked for a cup of coffee to go before they headed back out into the evening. They loaded into the car and Gemma took the path back to Terry’s knowing exactly where she was going.

“Dean, I just want to remind you to not tell your dad about Gemma and I,” Steph stated.

“But I want to talk about Gemma. I like Gemma.”

“Well you can talk about her, but none of the stuff we do.”

“Like what?”

“The kissing and the hand holding. Remember what I told you when you asked what we were and how I told you I would tell your dad when I wanted him to know?”

“Yeah.”

“So promise me, you’re not going to say anything to your dad about Gemma’s and my relationship.”

“I won’t, Mummy. I promise.”

“Good.”

Gemma pulled up in front of the same house as earlier. The only difference was now a man standing in the yard with a big smile on his face. 

“Daddy!” Dean shouted excitedly from the car, waving.

Dean started to grab the handle when Steph stopped him. She got out first and made sure no cars were coming before opening it. As soon as it was open, Dean bolted from the car shouting for his dad and running to him. Terry was ready, picking him up and kissing the side of his head as they hugged tightly. 

Gemma got out of the car and grabbed Dean’s duffle bag. She tucked the small Dalmatian toy into the pocket, leaving the rest of the animals behind. Steph waited for her so they could walk up together as Terry put Dean down. 

Terry was a shorter man with brown hair. Tough exterior, but kind blue eyes. He smiled shyly when he saw Steph. 

“Hiya,” he said to Steph.

“Hey. Terry, this is Gemma, the friend I told you about. Gemma, Terry.”

Terry’s friendly grin didn’t leave his face as he held out his hand. “Right. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Gemma answered, shaking it.

“Thanks for driving my boy down here.”

“It’s not a problem at all. He is very excited to be with you.”

“Can’t blame him. He loves his dad after all, right Son?”

“Yeah,” Dean answered, wrapping his arms around Terry’s waist.

“Well we’ll let you get inside,” Steph said.

“Yeah, you must be freezing. Where’s your coat?”

“In the car. Now you know, no rough housing or fighting. I want my same sweet boy when he comes back to me.”

“I know, Steph.”

“And not a lot of junk food please. Make sure he eats something that’s healthy.”

“I will.”

“Well come on, give me a hug,” Steph said, waving Dean over. She knelt down and opened her arms which he fell into, hugging her tightly. “I love you,” she whispered, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you too.”

“And be good.”

“I will.”

She let go and smiled at him. “I’ll see you Sunday night, Love. Call me if you need me, Okay?”

Dean nodded. 

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Gemma handed the bag off to Terry. “Thanks.”

“Have a good time,” Gemma said as Dean stepped back to his father.

“Well go on, Son. Give Gemma a hug. She did drive you all the way over here.”

Dean looked towards her and smiled. She knelt down doing the same as Steph, taking him in her arms.

“Have a good time, Kid. Your Dalmatian is in your bag.”

“Thank you, Gemma.”

“You’re always welcome. Have fun.”

“Will I see you Sunday?”

“Most likely and if not, very soon.”

Dean let go and stepped back. “Bye, Gemma.”

“Bye, Love. Have a good time with your dad.”

Dean hugged Steph one more time. “Bye, Mummy.”

“Bye, Tigger.”

Dean let go and ran back to Terry, all smiles. “See you Sunday,” Terry said. 

“Yeah. We’ll work out the details tomorrow.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Terry bent down and let Dean climb into his back. Dean jumped on him and laughed as Terry started to trot towards the door like a horse.

“And make sure he calls me before he goes to sleep!” Steph shouted.

“I know the drill,” Terry shouted from the porch. One last wave from Dean and they went inside. Steph stood there for a minute with Gemma beside her.

“Come on, Love,” Gemma whispered. She wrapped her arm around Steph’s shoulders and led them towards the car. She kissed the side of Steph’s head which didn’t go unnoticed by Terry as he shut the front door. 

As they drove back to Sheffield, Steph became rather quiet. Gemma understood why. Leaving your child somewhere for one night was hard especially when it was their first time away for a weekend. She reached over and placed her hand on Steph’s knee, rubbing her thumb up and down. Steph found comfort in it and sighed.

“You probably think I’m being ridiculous,” Steph commented.

“Ridiculous how?”

“It’s only two nights and they’ll fly by.”

“Yes they will, but it’s still hard. You want him home in his own bed so you know he’s okay, that he’s safe and what he’s up to. There’s nothing wrong with that, but yes the time will fly by and he’ll be back before you know it.”

“Yeah.” 

“And we get to be alone for a little bit, you know? Not have to worry about a child and take the time to learn more about one another.”

“Which I am very much looking forward to.” Steph thought back to the other night. How much she craved Gemma and it had only been one night gone since they first made love. She looked at Gemma’s hand thinking about where it had been on her body. The feeling of Gemma inside of her. She felt her body flush with desire. She looked up to see an exit coming up. “Can you pull off on this exit?”

“Why?”

“Please?”

Gemma followed Steph’s request, pulling into the exit ramp. “Where am I going?”

“Just keep driving. I’ll tell you when.”

Gemma did as she was told. Steph wanted to get away from people and find some quiet air. After a few moments, she saw a small road with no houses in sight. “Pull over there?”

“Why?”

“Just do it, please.”

Gemma pulled her car over to the side of the road. Steph unlocked the doors and got out of the car. “What are you doing?” Gemma asked as Steph slammed the door. Gemma was bewildered when the back door opened and Steph crawled in. “Are you alright? Seriously, your frightening me.”

“Come back here.”

“Why?”

Steph had a glint of excitement in her eye. She licked her lips, staring at Gemma’s. Gemma watched as a sad Steph turned erotic. She bit her lip, breathing heavily without Gemma even touching her. 

“I think you know why,” Steph answered.

Gemma laughed. She put the car in park and walked to the back passenger door. She opened it and took off her coat, throwing it in the driver’s seat. She laid Steph down as she crawled on top of her. Their lips met in a desperate, heated kiss as Gemma grasped at anything of Steph’s she could, not wanting to waste anymore time. 

Gemma grabbed her thigh, causing Steph to moan from excitement. Their lips continued to meet as Gemma fumbled with Steph’s button and zipper. She moved to her neck and pulled the collar of her sweater so she could lick from her shoulder up to Steph’s ear. Steph was loud and it only made Gemma want her more. She slid her hand into Steph’s underwear. The backseat, however, wasn’t comfortable and Gemma needed more room, too tall to get into the right position. Gemma started to get up, but Steph pulled her back down, keeping her hand inside of her pants.

“Wait,” Gemma whispered.

“No. I want you, Gemma.”

“I can’t move well from this angle. I need you to sit on my lap.”

Gemma backed up and opened the door. Steph was about ask where she was going when Gemma tried to take off her jeans. 

“What are you doing?”

“It’s getting dark, the windows are fogging over from our breath and this way you can sit on my lap and I can touch you properly.” Gemma grabbed the top of Steph’s jeans, tugging them.

“Wait, wait. What if someone sees us?”

“We’re next to a field. As soon as I get these off, I’m coming back in.”

Steph cautiously lifted her hips and allowed Gemma to take her pants and underwear down. As soon as the fabric was off, Gemma climbed back into the car throwing her pants on the floor. Gemma reached between the seats, switching the ignition off and turning on her emergency lights from the back seat. Steph sat up allowing Gemma to sit. 

Steph confidently straddled Gemma’s legs. Gemma’s lips met Steph’s neck, wanting to taste her in anyway she could. She ran her hands up Steph’s thighs a few times causing Steph to become impatient. Gemma pulled back and looked at Steph for a moment as her right hand slid slowly up Steph’s inner thighs. 

Their breath was quickening and it felt like an eternity when Steph finally felt Gemma’s hand on her center. Her gasp melted into a moan as Gemma grunted in response at how wet Steph was against her fingers. She rubbed Steph’s core slowly, Steph anticipating and waiting for more. Gemma brought her fingers to her lips and put them into her mouth, moaning at the taste. Steph gawked, breathing through her mouth. Gemma watched as Steph’s chest rose and fell at her heavy breaths. Once Gemma pulled them out, Steph immediately kissed her, tasting herself on Gemma’s warm tongue.

Gemma used the distraction to use her middle and ring finger to enter Steph. A sharp inhale interrupted their smooch as Steph’s head flew back. She matched Gemma’s fingers with her hips, plunging Gemma deeper inside of her. 

“Lift your jumper,” Gemma mumbled. Steph did as she was told, easing it just above her breasts. Gemma littered Steph’s chest with kisses as her fingers continued to pump in and out of her. She enjoyed every sound that came out of Steph’s mouth. She was finally able to be as loud as she wanted and Steph was taking every advantage she could to do so. 

“Fuck, Gemma,” she moaned, as her body continued to move. “I’m close.” Steph grasped Gemma’s shoulders, allowing Gemma to take full control, holding her back with one hand while her other hand continued its fluid motion in Steph. She could feel Steph tightening around her fingers. Steph grabbed Gemma’s hair, pulling it in her hands. Gemma’s head flung back with a gasp as she rutted against her underwear looking for any type of friction as she made love to the woman on top of her.

“Fuck,” she moaned, gyrating her hips, using them to push her fingers into Steph harder. 

Steph’s arms wrapped around Gemma’s shoulders and Gemma took advantage to use her other hand on Steph’s core. She used her whole body as Steph continued to rock her hips. It only took a few more seconds as Steph moaned loudly, gripping her arms around Gemma’s shoulders, her body stilling before spasming. She clenched around Gemma’s fingers.

Steph rest her head on Gemma’s shoulder as they both caught their breaths. Gemma continued to rock her hips. A tired Steph, opened Gemma’s button and pulled her zipper down, slipping her hand inside. Gemma was dripping and sighed at the contact, wanting nothing more as Steph rubbed her. She humped Steph’s hand, knowing it would only be a matter of minutes before she came. Gemma cupped the back of Steph’s neck as they made eye contact with one another. Gemma noticed Steph’s swollen lips and red face. The way she panted as she touched her. Gemma closed her eyes, preparing herself when she felt Steph’s delicate kisses to her neck. She unbuttoned a few buttons of Gemma’s blouse, kissing the top of her breasts. Gemma gripped Steph’s naked backside, holding her tightly as her body started to twitch. She held her breath, pushing with all her might and came against Steph’s hand, clinging to her.

Steph left her hand in place as they both reeled, holding onto one another. Once they had caught their breath, Steph slowly took her hand out of Gemma’s pants and studied the clear liquid on her hand. Gemma looked at her through hazy eyes as she caught her breath, wondering what Steph was thinking. Steph debated. She had never tasted a woman before, but figured it couldn’t be any different than a man’s. She put her fingers in her mouth and moaned at Gemma’s taste, wanting her more now than ever before. Gemma leaned forward, taking Steph’s fingers out of her mouth and kissing her.

Their kisses were now fluffy and light as they pecked each other’s lips happily, relishing in their love making. 

“Do we have to go to the pub?” Gemma asked, resting her head on Steph’s shoulder, still feeling little ripples of pleasure through her body.

“I want to say no, but they really did help me out a lot today and I feel like I owe everyone a pint.”

Gemma groaned and kissed her neck. Steph pulled down her jumper and smiled. “One drink, Gem and then we can go back to mine and whisk the night away in each other’s arms. Deal?”

“One drink,” Gemma stated.

“One.”

“Good because I won’t be able to wait much longer after that.”

Steph laughed and climbed off Gemma, sighing at the relief. Her hips had become quite stiff in that position. Gemma handed her, her pants and gave her one last long kiss. “We better get moving then.” 

Gemma opened the passenger door and climbed out, jumping in the driver’s seat. She started to drive away as Steph redressed herself. She struggled to get her pants on in the tight space, but managed. She climbed over the center console and sat comfortably in the front seat, taking Gemma’s hand.

“Have you ever done that in a car before?” Steph asked, her whole body turned towards Gemma.

“What? Had sex?” Steph nodded. “Yeah, of course. You?”

Steph bit her lip. “I’m pretty sure that’s how Dean was conceived.”

“Really?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. We were like rabbits, Terry and I.”

“I know what you mean. Simon and I were too. I think we even did it in a church once.”

Steph eyes widen. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. If it was one thing I know we had, it was a good and exciting sex life.”

“Terry was alright. Up until Johnny, he was the only man I had ever been with.”

“Really?”

Steph nodded. “Yeah. Like I’ve said, I was hung up on him.”

“It’s kind of sweet, though.”

“How many partners have you had?”

Gemma laughed. “I won’t lie. I had a lot. I left home at seventeen and waited until I was eighteen, but I have had many sexual partners.”

“That explains why you’re so good at it.”

“Are you trying to say you’re not?”

Steph shrugged. Gemma looked towards her and cupped her chin, glancing between the road ahead and Steph. “You are really good at it.”

“Not like you.”

“What are you talking about? You make me come. I’ve had partners not able to do that at all. And I like the way you touch me. Besides the backseat was only our second time.” Steph laughed causing Gemma to chuckle. “We have plenty of time to learn and grow, but so far, I have enjoyed every touch, every kiss, every moan and every moment with you.”

Steph smiled. She kissed Gemma’s cheek before they shared a brief kiss. “Me too,” she whispered. 

———————-

Nita looked down at her watch, checking the time. It was half past nine.

“Should we take bets?” Nita asked. Hellie, Dawn And Pauline gave her a questioning look. “To see if one, they come and two, when.”

“I bet they shagged in the car.”

“Dawn!” Pauline shouted.

“It’s alright, Mrs. Spake. It’s a blossoming new love. Once my Russi and I started, we couldn’t stop for a month.”

“And my husband would say that you haven’t ever stopped,” Pauline added.

“Well he’s not wrong,” Dawn said, causing the girls to laugh.

“Alright. I’ll say they’ll be here in 15 minutes, but didn’t have sex in the car,” Hellie said.

“I’m going to say thirty and they did,” Dawn answered.

“I’m not playing,” Pauline spike.

“Oh, Paul, give it go. I’m guessing ten minutes and they did,” Nita guessed.

Pauline noticed headlights pulling into the parking lot and decided if she was going to partake, she might as well win. “I say in five minutes.”

“Wow! Really? That’s like now.”

“Yeah, well.”

“And did they shag or not?” Nita asked.

Pauline thought quickly. “Oh goodness, they probably did.”

The girls all laughed at Pauline. For a woman who threw the first ladies only party and a host herself, she could still be quite prudish about things. 

“Why am I the only one who thinks they didn’t have sex?” Hellie questioned. Dawn knew that look. It’s not that Hellie didn’t think they did, she was hoping they hadn’t. Dawn patted her leg with a smile.

“What do we get if we win?” Dawn asked.

“How about loser farthest away from the time of arrival buys the next round.”

They all agreed. Gemma and Steph sat outside the pub, cupping each other’s cheeks, kissing lightly. 

“Do we have to?” Gemma asked.

“Yes, Love.”

Gemma ran her hands up Steph’s thighs. “And what if I told you I want you now. That you’d break my heart if you said no.”

Steph moaned, wanting Gemma’s hands to continue, but stopped them. “I’d say it's one drink and you’ll survive and then,” Steph paused, leaning into Gemma’s ear, “You can ravish me however you want.”

Gemma’s breath caught in her throat. She kissed Steph hard. “One drink?”

“Just one.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

Four minutes had past and Pauline was starting to worry she had guessed wrong when the pub doors opened. Steph and Gemma were laughing as they entered, Gemma’s arm over Steph’s shoulder and Steph’s around Gemma’s back. As soon as they entered the pub, there was a cheer from the women at a booth. Steph rolled her eyes.

“We got here as quickly as we could. Hit some traffic on the way back,” Steph said.

Gemma took her coat off and rested it against the booth. “I’m just going to go wash my hands,” She whispered to Steph.

“That’s a good idea.” Steph turned to the group, taking off her coat and putting it on Gemma’s. “We’ll be right back.”

They laughed with one another, walking into the bathroom. 

“I think the traffic was their hands,” Nita smirked. “Dawn, looks like you owe us a round.”

“Yeah. Let’s wait until the love birds come out so I can buy theirs as well.”

“Now, hold on, we don’t actually know if they did shag or not,” Hellie countered. “They could just have ate in the car or something.”

“Yeah, ate each other,” Nita said, causing all of them, including Pauline to laugh.

Steph pulled Gemma into the corner of the bathroom and kissed her. They wrapped their arms around one another, holding each other close. Gemma pulled back.

“Steph?”

“What?”

“The longer we stay in this bathroom, the longer we stay in this pub which means the longer we have to wait to get home.”

Steph kissed Gemma’s neck. “I know,” Steph said composing herself. “I know. You’re right.”

“I mean I feel like a teenager making out with you in here,” Gemma stated.

“Is that a problem?”

“No. I think we’ve discovered I don’t mind public affairs, but I rather lay you down on a bed-” Steph kissed Gemma, stopping her from talking.

———————-

“I’m not crazy. They’ve been in there for like ten minutes,” Nita said.

“You don’t think?” Dawn asked.

“Only one way to find out.”

Nita and Dawn both took off towards the restroom, giddy, hoping to catch them in the action. Hellie smiled shyly at Pauline. “I guess they’re going to go figure out what’s taking so long.”

Dawn and Nita pushed the door open dramatically, only to find Steph and Gemma giggling in the corner, in each other’s arms. They jumped when they heard the door open. 

“Jesus,” Steph whispered.

“Seems to be taking you an awfully long time to wash your hands,” Nita commented.

“Yeah, I agree. They’re lips are red too,” Dawn added.

“Yeah. It’s almost as if they weren’t washing at all.”

“No. Seems like they definitely weren’t.”

“Are you done?” Steph asked, pushing Gemma back to wash her hands. “I’m sorry for them.” Gemma followed washing her hands as well. “Gemma and I were just talking.”

“And snogging,” Nita said matter of factly.

Gemma just smiled. Steph had guilt written all over her face. They neither confirmed nor denied it as they dried their hands noticing that Nita and Dawn were still there.

“Alright, girls, I’m not fifteen. Gemma and I can handle washing our hands.”

“We want to make sure we actually get to see you before you bugger off for the weekend.”

“You will.”

Steph took Gemma’s hand and they all walked out to the bar. “What are you thinking?” Steph asked, looking over the bar.

“Rum and Coke?” 

“I didn’t know you were a rum and Coke kind of woman.”

“Well there are a lot of things you don’t know about me, but when I drink, drink, I like rum and Coke.”

“Good to know.” The bartender came up and Steph smiled. “Hey, Charlie.”

“How’s it going, Steph?”

“Not too bad. Charlie, this is Gemma. Gemma this is Charlie. He’s been serving me my first pint since I was legal enough to drink.”

“I’ve been serving her since she had Terry buy a drink or two for her before it was legal.”

Gemma laughed. “Well it’s nice to meet you, Charlie. Any stories of a young Steph you have, I’d love to hear them.”

Charlie started to mix the drinks and smiled. “I had to clean up after her once before she was legal.” Steph rolled her eyes. “That’s when I found out I had been serving her underage, puking her guts out in the bathroom.”

“Yes, my crowning moment at the Maythorpe.”

“It was indeed. Didn’t let her come back without ID,” Charlie said, placing the drinks on the bar.

“Thank you, Charlie. How much?”

“No, that’s on my tab,” Dawn announced.

“Why?” Steph asked.

They grabbed their drinks and walked toward the group of girls following Dawn. Gemma and Steph sat next to each other on the booth, little distance between them.

“Because we took a bet,” she explained.

“What bet?”

“To see what time you’d two get here, if you did come.”

“And?”

“I lost. Said thirty minutes. But I did get half of the question right so I feel like it’s Hellie who should by the next round.”

“And what was the second part?” Steph questioned. She placed her hand on Gemma’s leg.

Dawn, Hellie and Pauline managed to look sheepish while Nita just smirked. “That you two shagged on the way back.”

“Good Lord,” Steph whispered. “Stop talking about our sex life.”

“How do you know you were successful in guessing that?” Gemma asked curiously.

“It was obvious and the fact you wanted to both wash your hands,” Dawn answered.

“I’m a doctor. I wash my hands a lot. Steph could just be following suit. If a doctor does it, then maybe I should too.”

“You know as well as I know, that’s a bunch of bull and you two shagged,” Nita stated.

Steph tried to stifle her laugh, but it only lasted so long before she erupted. She laughed so hard she was having trouble breathing, causing other people to laugh as well. Steph wiped tears from her eyes, calming herself while still giggling. She laid her head on Gemma’s shoulder.

“Well who won then?” Gemma asked when everyone settled.

They all looked towards Pauline.

“Pauline!” Steph was shocked. “I can’t believe you participated.”

“Well why not? I didn’t want to buy a round for everyone.”

“Did you get the whole question right?” Gemma inquired. “Both parts?”

“Yeah, she did,” Nita answered. Steph laughed again. Gemma placed her hand on Steph’s thigh bringing her closer. 

“So come on,” Nita started, “How’d far did you get before things got heated.”

“We’re not answering that.”

“Right,” Gemma added. “We’re also not saying we did anything.”

“You don’t have to. We know the answer, right Hellie?”

Hellie glared at Dawn. “I don’t know and quite frankly it’s none of my business.”

“That’s right,” Pauline agreed.

A brief moment of silence passed through their table. Gemma could feel eyes on her and looked towards Nita, who even though was smiling, wouldn’t look away. She returned the smile and Steph sat up to take a drink.

“How were the parties tonight?” Steph asked. She kept her hands in her lap, Gemma’s hand resting above her knee. 

“Mine was great. Managed to make a profit tonight,” Dawn stated.

“Mine too! Good group of younger women that were honestly just looking for new things to try out,” Hellie provided.

“And Pauline?”

“Oh quite nice. Managed to sell a decent amount and I think the women are always surprised I’m not some prude when it comes to this stuff. I think it helps some of the shyer girls.”

“I have never seen you do a party. I should go with you sometime.”

“Oh Steph, I think that would make me more nervous.”

“Why’s that? It’d be great and fun. Besides I am supposed to witness all my hosts do one party a year.”

“I don’t do that many.”

“I know, but still.”

“Mrs. Spake is really good it,” Dawn added. “She looks mad professional in her suits. I mean look at her.”

Pauline was in a blue blazer with a matching skirt, white button up and heels. “Dawn’s definitely not wrong Paul,” Steph said.

Gemma sat there quietly listening to everyone talk, glancing at Nita. She was engaged in the conversation which Gemma felt some release from, but not enough. She leaned into Steph’s ear. “I’m going to pop out for a smoke.”

“Okay, Love.”

Gemma kissed her cheek and stood, grabbing her coat. “Just going for a smoke. I’ll be right back.” As she walked towards the door, she slipped on her coat feeling the familiar box against her hip. She sighed once she was outside, holding a cigarette between her lips, searching for her lighter.

“We can help with that,” Hellie announced, stepping outside with Nita.

“Uh, thanks.”

Hellie lit her lighter and Gemma leaned in, lighting her cigarette.

“So can you guess why we’ve joined you?” It was Nita’s turn to speak. 

“Because you also fancied a smoke?”

“Well yes, but more because of Steph,” Hellie answered.

“What about Steph?”

“Look, you have quite a reputation around town,” Nita stated. Gemma rolled her eyes, but nodded. “And we saw Steph through her divorce with Terry and her breakup with Johnny.”

“Right.”

“So were just trying to do the friend thing for her because we love her. Please, don’t hurt her or Dean. When Johnny left, she could only cry at night and she did for months. There were even times Dean was really upset by it, crying in her arms and she felt like she couldn’t. It took a lot out of her and I swear her eyes were red every morning when she came into work.”

“Yeah. They definitely didn’t shine like they once did.” Hellie sighed. “Like they do now.”

“And Steph hasn’t told us anything about what brought you here, but if you up and leave the way Johnny did, I would-”

“I’m not going to do that,” Gemma said. “Yes, it’s true that I came here for personal reasons and no I wasn’t expecting to end up in a relationship at all. I thought I would just keep to myself, but Steph is different and I could never hurt her or Dean. I appreciate where this sentiment is coming from and I’m glad to know she has people in her life who love her this much, but I’m not going to hurt her. Her eyes do shine and they shine so bright that I finally see light in my life again. I’m not going to give that up.”

“What’s going on?” Steph asked, stepping outside in her sweater. She immediately crossed her arms tightly over her chest. They all seem to use that time to take a drag off their cigarettes. Steph walked over to Gemma, who opened the side of her coat to wrap Steph in. They all remained quiet while Steph looked at each other them. “Is no one going to answer me?”

“It’s fine, Love,” Gemma said, kissing the side of her head.

“You guys look like you’re about to beat each other up.”

They all laughed, continuing smoking. “Not at all. I just learned how true and loyal your friends are. It’s good to know you have people like these two in your life.”

“What does that mean?”

“We want to protect you at all costs. We love you, Steph. We don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

“Yeah, what Hellie said.” Nita tried to look nonchalant, but failed. She took a puff of her cigarette instead.

“Guys, I’m going to be fine no matter what happens, alright? But don’t scare her away.”

“They couldn’t scare me away from you.”

“You think you can take me?” Nita had a huge grin on her face. Gemma smiled at her with a knowing expression. Nita laughed “Yeah, alright. You probably could. Five kids makes you tired at the end of the night.”

“Well that and she has abs,” Steph muttered.

“Steph!” Gemma laughed.

“What? It’s true.” 

“I know that, but they don’t need to know.”

“I should have known. Steph’s always liked muscles,” Hellie said.

“What?”

“Terry, Johnny, they both were muscular.”

“Yes and?”

“You just have a type,” Nita explained, “Glad to know it’s not based on gender.”

Steph smiled. “To be fair and in my defense, I didn’t know she had abs.”

“Can we stop talking about my body?” Gemma laughed.

“Yes. Let’s go back in. I’m about to freeze.”

“Why would you come out here without your coat?” 

“I knew you’d keep me warm.” 

“Aw,” Gemma whispered, kissing Steph as they went back in. As soon as they sat down in the booth, Steph slipped on her coat to warm up, Gemma’s arm around her shoulders. The group chatted for sometime, enjoying each other’s company. Gemma mostly listened to them talk about past parties and what was going on in their lives. She was enjoying herself or at least trying to, but kept her attention on Steph, who every once in a while would look at her and smile or laugh. 

Gemma agreed to another drink so Steph could buy her friends a round after how much they helped her that day. She also agreed because she knew Steph didn’t get to do this very often and wanted her to have a good time. Hellie came up to the bar, while Gemma waited.

“We can be a little rambunctious, can’t we?” Hellie asked.

“No, it’s nice. I’m glad I’m getting to know you all better.”

“You don’t seem to talk much.”

“You noticed that, did you?”

Hellie laughed. “Yeah well, when Steph’s in a good mood, like she is now, she’ll laugh and ramble for hours. To be fair, she tends to date quiet people.”

“I’m not usually this quiet. It just takes me a while to open up is all.”

“You’re hanging out with women who do ladies only parties. There is nothing at that table we have not discussed yet.”

“I believe it.”

There was a small pause before Hellie sighed. “I’m sorry if you felt ambushed outside.”

“Oh, no worries. You care about her and I think that’s the most important thing.”

“I believe Nita doesn’t know, but I did hear what happened to you with your ex-husband and son.” Gemma sighed and crossed her arms. “Sorry, my mum, Bunny, is like the queen of the whispers in this city. I mean she called the cops on Pauline during the first party and then told everyone about it.”

“It’s not a problem. I’m used to it.”

“I just wanted to say that I hope you don’t do anything like that to Steph.”

“Look, I don’t know what you heard and didn’t hear, but Simon and I were very complicated and complex. Always were. He is no longer in my life and I have no desire to ever go through that again. I admit I went a little crazy in my vengeance, but we are out of each other’s life. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I ever did that to Steph or Dean. I really do care about both of them.”

“Do you trust Steph?”

“Of course I do.”

“Because she doesn’t talk about other people’s issues. She hates it. Always has. She won’t listen to it either. I don’t know if she knows-”

“She knows,” Gemma interrupted. “She is the only person I’ve told. I trust her. I wouldn’t tell her otherwise. I know you care for her, but you don’t have to worry. I don’t know everything about her, but I feel like she’s been through a lot and I don’t want to add any stress to her. I’ve been out of the dating game for some time, but she and I just work. We click. And eventually, when I get to know you all better, I’ll be more talkative.”

Gemma grabbed three of the glasses and Hellie followed with the remaining. Steph could tell Gemma seemed a little irritated as she took the drink held out to her. Gemma handed Pauline her peach Schnapps before sitting back down next to Steph.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Steph scratched the back of Gemma’s head. “After this drink, we’ll go home.”

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Gemma took a large gulp of her rum and Coke. Steph watched her cautiously. She took Gemma’s hand and squeezed it. Gemma looked at her and Steph could see some shyness there. She leaned into her ear.

“You sure you’re alright?” 

Gemma smiled at her and nodded. Steph leaned in and placed the smallest kiss against her lips. 

“I’m still here,” she whispered. “Whenever you need me.”

“I know,” Gemma responded. “I’m okay. Just don’t understand how everyone knows everything.”

“Oh well that usually starts with-”

“My mother,” Hellie interrupted. “Sorry to say. I hope I didn’t offend you at the bar, it’s just-.”

“What did you say?”

“Just that I hope she takes care of you.”

“Guys, you don’t need to worry about me and Gemma. And stop being overprotective. I have had enough of that in my life from my mum and Terry. Gemma’s a good woman. I managed to snag a good person and I don’t care what the town says. Don’t listen to that crap.” Steph smiled at Gemma. Gemma tried to hide her happiness, but Steph could see it in her eyes. “She makes me so happy. I don’t care what happened in the past because she’s here with me now.”

Gemma’s cheeks reddened as she leaned in to kiss Steph. Steph wrapped her arm around Gemma, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Aw, that’s love, isn’t it?” Nita asked.

“It is. Is that what my Russi and I look like?” 

“Yes, Dawn,” Pauline answered. “And I must admit, it is pretty cute.”

“And a little sickening,” Hellie added, causing the group to laugh.

Gemma and Steph ignored them as they stared at one another. Steph flattened a few stray hairs on Gemma’s head. Gemma was just ready to go and be alone with Steph in any capacity. She just wanted to have her in her arms.

“So what are the weekend plans for a motherless Steph?” 

“Don’t know. Haven’t had a night to myself in six years. It will be interesting to see if I can just sleep in the morning without interruptions. But I don’t know. What do you think?” Steph looked at Gemma.

“Not my decision to make. It’s up to you.”

“Yeah. I don’t know. It’s weird. Like I feel like I should be home, tucking him in, but I’m not. I honestly think it’s just going to be really strange. Hasn’t even been gone twenty-four hours and I already can’t wait to see him.” Steph checked her watch. It was nearing eleven and she realized she hadn’t been home to hear from Terry. “I’m just going to give him a call to make sure he’s okay. Well more to make sure Terry has put him to bed.”

“Okay, Love.”

Steph got up and left the table, leaving Gemma there. “Well, what more needs to be said to me while she makes that phone call?” Gemma asked the group.

Nita smiled. “Nothing. She really is infatuated by you and if that’s good enough for her, then it’s good enough for us.”

“What I want to know is, why was I left out of interrogations and intimidation? It’s one of the best things I’m good at,” Dawn said. 

“Ignore her. She’s drunk,” Pauline said.

“Am not.”

Pauline just smiled. “Dawn moved in with me a while ago before she and Russell got married. I’ve seen her in all her ways so believe me when I say, she is.”

Gemma smiled. “Doesn’t bother me and Dawn, I think the reason was, other than Pauline here, I don’t think I’d be able to take you.”

“Damn right.”

Gemma laughed.

———————-

Steph listened to the phone ring and it finally clicked. _ “Hello?” _

“Terry? Is everything alright?”

_ “Yeah, it’s good. We were just watching a movie on the couch and fell asleep. I’m about to take him upstairs.” _

“Is he awake?”

_ “No. Sound asleep on the couch. He might wake when I take him up though.” _

“No, it’s alright. I just wanted to tell him goodnight and that I love him, but he can hear it tomorrow.”

_ “I’m sorry. I meant to call earlier, but-”_

“No, Terry, it’s alright. It’s your time with him. I’m at the pub with the girls anyway. They helped me out a lot today. Felt like I owed it to them. But I’ll let you be. If he does wake though, will you tell him?”

_ “Yeah.” _ There was a pause. _ “Hold on, Steph. _

Steph could hear talking in the background before a very tired Dean picked up the phone. 

_ “Mummy?” _

Steph smiled. “Hi, Sweetheart. Are you having fun with your dad?”

_ “Yeah.” _

“Good. I just wanted to say I love you and sleep tight, Tigger. Tell Daddy to take you to bed.”

_ “Okay. Love you too.” _ There was another moment of silence. _ “Alright, I’m going to take him up so we can sleep.” _

“Yeah. Thank you, Terry.”

_ “Anytime, Steph. We’ll call tomorrow before bed. Bye.” _

“Bye.” She hung up the phone and started making her way back to the group. She was tired and ready to be with Gemma alone. She climbed over Gemma to sit and noticed she still had half of her drink left. 

“Everything okay?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah. I’m just getting tired and ready to go.”

Gemma shrugged. “Then let’s go.”

“You still have some of your drink though.”

Gemma smiled. “I could care less about it if you’re ready to go.” 

“Yeah?”

Gemma nodded. “It’s been a long day for you. Busy work day, four hours in a car, saying goodbye to Dean for the weekend. It’s rough so let’s get you home and bundled up.” Gemma stood and grabbed her coat, Steph following.

“We are heading out ladies,” Steph announced. “Long day.”

“Uh huh,” Nita teased.

Steph rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “We’ll see you guys soon.”

“It was great getting to hangout with you guys,” Gemma said.

They all said their goodbyes as Steph and Gemma stepped out into the cold night air. They were hand in hand, walking close to one another. 

“New bet,” Nita announced. “They’ll be married in a year.”

The group watched them through the window. The word “married” made Hellie’s heart hurt, but she felt herself agree. “Yeah, they probably will be.”

———————-

Steph and Gemma stumbled into Steph’s house as their kisses became sloppy. Steph shrugged Gemma’s coat off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She grabbed her shirt and started to unbutton it as quickly as possible as Gemma pulled the fabric from being tucked in her trousers. Steph managed to get it off, kissing down Gemma’s torso. 

Gemma stood her up, pushing Steph’s coat off. She lifted her jumper over her head, attacking every inch of skin she could. They fumbled with each other’s pants, getting through belts, buttons and zippers. Their breath was heavy, panting at every stop, mouths open as they waited to feel each other’s lips again. Both of their pants fell to their ankles and they carefully stepped out of them. 

Gemma wrapped her arm around Steph’s back, making sure there wasn’t an inch between. Steph started to push Gemma into the living room backwards. She moaned, wanting Steph to take her from anywhere she wanted. As they made their way to the living room, Gemma had a better idea. She pushed Steph towards the kitchen table.

They bumped into the hard surface and heard plastic fall. They turned to see a couple dildos and vibrators varying in sizes and shapes rolling around while a bullet vibrator fell on its side. They both stopped and Steph’s eyes widened.

“I did not do this,” she said.

“I figured as much. There’s a note,” Gemma said, picking it up. She read it aloud. “Enjoy your weekend, Lovers. Love Nita, Hellie and Dawn.”

Steph laughed and rolled her eyes. “Hellie has my spare key. I swear I’m going to kill them.”

Gemma took her hand and started walking backwards towards the couch. “Well before you do that, come thrash me like you usually do, Ms. Kirke.”

Steph abided, the toys left on the table and floor as her lips met Gemma’s and their bodies fell to the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for those who don't know, I work two jobs which is why I can't get chapters out to you quicker, but HERE IS THE NEXT ONE!! There is drama, there is flirting and there is some sexual times. I hope you enjoy it as always!!
> 
> Also YESTERDAY I got my first fan art for this fic which is my first fanart in the HISTORY of my fanfiction writing. It was done by the lovely alligatortearsq on twitter - follow link here bc it made me cry with joy: https://twitter.com/alligatortearsq/status/1188608623938813952
> 
> It's from Chapter three and it warmed my dead, cold heart!

Steph gasped, her back arched off the couch with Gemma’s head between her legs. Her tongue ran rapid against Steph’s core while two fingers penetrated her. Gemma held her hips down as best she could, matching every movement, but she wanted more. Her hand wandered up Steph’s chest, cupping her breast. Steph placed her hand over Gemma’s, the other lost in her hair. They had been home from the pub for a few hours and hadn’t stopped once they started. 

Steph gripped Gemma’s hair, letting out a strangled cry as she came for the third time. Her body convulsed against Gemma’s hand as she caught her breath, moaning with each exhale. Gemma kissed up her body, resting her head between Steph’s breasts, pieces of her hair stuck to her skin as she searched for her own air, panting. Steph’s firm hand on Gemma’s hair relaxed as she ran her fingers through the strands. 

Gemma looked up at her and smiled. Steph sighed. “I don’t think I’ve come three times in one go,” she admitted.

“Really?” Gemma asked, moving to hover over her.

“Yeah. Lucky if I got one really.”

“So we’re making up for a lot of lost time.”

“I’d say so, yeah.”

Gemma leaned down, kissing her. It was short and brief, her strong arms now too tired to hold herself up. She rested on top of Steph, still feeling the top of her wet core against her stomach as she rested between her legs. She sighed contently, Steph’s hand finding its way back into her hair. 

They laid there silently, enjoying the comfort of one another. Their skin was warm and sticky, but neither one could fathom moving beyond anywhere else then where they were in that moment. Gemma kissed Steph’s skin next to her, the smallest grin gracing Steph’s face. Nothing had ever felt so smooth and soft against her. 

“I should shower,” Gemma whispered. “I think you’re all over me.”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.”

Gemma smiled. “Oh it’s not, but I smell like cigarettes and possibly booze and now sex.”

“You want to hear something weird?”

“Hm?”

“I don’t like cigarettes. I never got into smoking and sometimes the smell on Terry would drive me insane, but I don’t know... I like the smell on you. It brings me comfort in a weird way. I like tasting it against your lips and on your tongue; the way it clings to your hair and coat. I find it comforting.”

Gemma smiled. She didn’t know why that made her happy, but it did. “I was thinking of quitting again.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well it’s not exactly good for you, is it? And I don’t want to do that around Dean nor you.”

“Well whatever you want to do, Gem, is fine by me. It doesn’t bother me. Like I said, I find comfort in it.”

“You do know I wear perfume, right?”

Steph laughed. “Yes and there is something about the sweet smell of that plus the cigarettes that I truly love.”

“And if I did quit?”

“I would be very proud of you and would do anything I can to help you.”

Gemma wrapped her arm around Steph’s waist, hugging her. Steph firmed her hand that was lazily playing in her hair. 

“How do you feel?” Steph asked as Gemma ran her hand up Steph’s side.

“Knackered. You wore me out, Love.”

Steph smiled. “Should we go up to bed?”

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

Gemma, however, didn’t move. She was placed in a trance from Steph’s warm body and hair playing. Her eyes were closed, enjoying every touch. 

“Gem? You have to get up in order for us to go upstairs.”

“I know,” Gemma whispered. “I just don’t want to.” 

“Take your time, Love.”

Gemma took a deep breath before sitting up. Steph smirked at how cute she looked. Her eyes were half open and hair now a mess because of Steph. Steph sat up with a slight groan, the couch offering her back no support. Before Gemma could ask her if she was alright, she kissed her. It was simple and sweet. When Steph pulled back she saw the smallest of smiles on Gemma’s face.

“Come on,” Steph whispered, holding her hand out. 

Gemma took it and let a nude Steph lead her up the stairs in the dark. They walked past Steph’s bed into the bathroom. Steph turned the shower on, putting her hair in a bun as Gemma stood there and watched. She took in all the curves of Steph’s small frame. As her eyes traced over her body, she found herself drawn to her even more.

“Earth to Gemma?”

Finally she awoke from her spell, chuckling a little bit. “What are we doing?”

“You said you wanted to shower. Figured we could do it together. Quick clean and then bed.”

Steph stepped into the shower and Gemma followed after a few moments. Steph had already started washing herself as she waited for Gemma. Gemma grabbed the soap and helped, running her hands on Steph’s sides and back. Once they had rinsed her off, she looked up at Gemma. Gemma leaned in and kissed her. It was passionate, both feeling it through their bodies. Their arms were wrapped around one another as they stood under the water in each other’s embrace. They let the hot water relax them as they swayed a little bit. Gemma kissed her forehead, holding her tight while Steph listened to Gemma’s heartbeat. 

“Let’s get you washed,” Steph whispered, “Otherwise, I’m going to fall asleep standing against you here.”

Gemma laughed and took a step back. She tried to grab the soap from Steph’s hand, but Steph pulled it away. “Let me.”

Gemma sighed with a smile. Steph’s delicate hand traced over Gemma’s skin as the soap followed in the other. It was a sensual, calming feeling as Steph’s soft hands washed her body. She wasn’t used to this type of touch anymore. It had been so long since she felt comfort from someone she truly trusted as she allowed Steph to do this. It was gentle and unknown.

Gemma took a deep breath. 

“Are you alright?” Steph asked.

“Yeah.”

“Tired?”

“Very much so.”

“I’ll let you finish then so we can sleep.”

Gemma nodded and rinsed off as Steph stepped out. Gemma took a few more inhales. She felt uneasy by the touch as if everything was catching up to her. She had forgotten what it felt like to be cared about and understood. No unfamiliar questions. No worried glances. No lying eyes. Steph always looked at her as if she had won the biggest prize at the fair. No sympathy or worry, just happiness. She felt carefree without sadness attached to every move she made. Her heart didn’t constantly have pain at a memory of Tom. Simon barely passed through her thoughts anymore.

“Gem?” Steph called out.

Gemma wondered how much time had passed as she stood there lost in her thoughts.. “Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Gemma turned the water off and saw a towel being handed to her. She smiled. “Thanks.” She pulled the curtain back before accepting it. She cupped Steph’s cheeks and lightly traced over her lips before kissing her. The spark of lust she was now familiar with ignited through her body. She opened her eyes to see Steph grinning.

“Keep that up and I’ll want you even more in a thousand ways.”

“Then have me.”

Steph considered it for a moment, the memories of downstairs fresh, but sighed with a sleepy smile. “We have all weekend.”

“Right.”

“And one more orgasm from you might cause me to pass out,” Steph explained as she took Gemma’s towel and helped her dry off. 

“Oh really?” Gemma asked, not sure why she was letting Steph do that.

Gemma put her foot up on the edge of the tub while Steph traced her inner thigh. Gemma bit her lip in anticipation, but it stopped just a few inches from her core. She looked at Steph, who was smirking. “Yes, really.”

Gemma playfully snapped the towel out of her hands to finish drying herself. Steph kissed her cheek before leaving the room to get into bed. Once Gemma felt dry and finally clean, she joined her. She was about to ask for pajamas when she saw Steph laying there naked. She couldn’t argue with that, climbing in next to her. 

Gemma laid on her back. One arm above her head as the other rest at her side. She laid there stiff. Steph scooted over, cuddling up. She wrapped her arm around Gemma’s stomach, holding her close. Gemma switched her arms, the one resting now above her head and the other rubbing Steph’s back. She couldn’t sleep even though she was perfectly comfortable and tired. She felt Steph’s finger trace against her jaw and looked down. Gemma adjusted to be eye level with her. She took Steph’s hand and held it. 

“This is all new to me,” she said with apprehension. 

“What is?” Steph asked.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this level of softness from another person. With you, I want to be touched and not just sexually. I always want to touch you and I,” she paused, hating what she was going to say, “I haven’t felt that way since Simon. No one compared to what I thought he and I had until now so it frightens me to let my guard down and be open with someone. A part of me died when my parents did. I stopped talking about myself as much and then with Simon and all the people I thought were my friends, I just don’t trust very many anymore so all of this scares me on some level.”

“And you’re worried that I’ll do something?”

“No,” Gemma said, matter of factly. “If anything, I worry I’ll do something. What I mean is, I haven’t had feelings like this since I started dating Simon over fifteen years ago. The want of another person. After Simon and I divorced, I started dating one of Tom’s teachers. He was infatuated with me, but I think I just wanted a man there. I liked him enough, but I only wanted him to touch me if we were going to have sex. I just didn’t get excited by his touch. I honestly thought that part of me was permanently broken, but in the car earlier, I realized how much I crave to touch you. To feel you and even in the shower-” she exhaled. “I’m just not used to such tenderness.”

“You know that’s okay though, right?”

“Yeah.” Gemma looked up towards the ceiling. “Earlier you said, I don’t talk about myself and it’s true. I don’t talk about myself, but you said we’d work on it so I want to work on it with you. I want to be able to express myself better so I don’t have to leave you with a guessing game or just be stuck in my head.”

Steph sat up and rested her head on her hand. She placed her hand on Gemma’s heart and smiled. “I’d like to work on it, but I like you just the way you are and I think it’s important that you know I’m not trying nor want to change anything about you.”

“I do know that, but maybe it’s just because I haven’t felt this way in so long. For the past year, all I've felt is betrayal and loneliness. I had Sian, but that was really it after a while. I’m not used to kindness and softness anymore. I’m not used to people just wanting to know how my day was and not be sympathetic because even if I did talk about my day, they would always say things like ‘must be hard to get through your day’ or if I just happened to look tired one day there were just questions. But this is like restarting everything I thought I would never know again.”

“Well, I can reintroduce soft touches, small conversations, pry if I have to.” Gemma laughed. “But like I’ve said, I’m here, Gemma. I want to know how you’re feeling and if something bad or great happened, I want you to know that you can tell me and I won’t use any words you say against you. And if there is one night you don’t want to cuddle, you can just tell me. I won’t be angry.”

Gemma smiled. “I don’t think I could ever ask you not to touch me.” 

Steph smiled. “Really?” Steph walked her fingers down Gemma’s body, letting them disappear under the sheet. Gemma smiled and gasped as she felt Steph against her center. “How about now?”

“I thought we had all weekend?”

“Yeah, well.”

“And I thought you were tired.”

“I am, but you gave me three. It’s only fair.”

“It’s not a competition.”

“Still. I want you so I think I’ll have you.”

Gemma rolled Steph onto her back. “You’re evil,” she answered, kissing Steph’s neck. Steph laughed as Gemma kissed her skin, moaning in her ear. Steph slipped her fingers inside of Gemma. Gemma’s breath hitched as she straddled Steph’s stomach. She matched all of Steph’s thrusts with her hips. Steph followed her, kissing her chest. Gemma’s hand found her way into Steph’s hair. Gemma brought their lips together in a breathy kiss. Steph curled her fingers. Gemma’s moan was sensational and Steph wanted to do everything in her power to hear that sound again. 

Steph looked up at her. Gemma’s eyes were closed, lips parted, heavy breath, lost in concentration. Gemma leaned forward, causing them to lay back down against one another. Steph studied Gemma, the way her body would have little spasms here and there, how she would throw her head back at something she enjoyed, eyes always closed tight. 

“Look at me,” Steph whispered. Gemma was placing bites and kisses against her neck.

“What?” she moaned, reaching between them to touch herself.

“Look at me,” Steph repeated. “I want to see you come undone.”

Gemma raised herself, hovering over her. Their noses almost touching as they stared at one another. Steph replaced Gemma’s hand. Once their eyes met again, Gemma moaned, coming against Steph’s hand. She rested her forehead against Steph’s shoulder, catching her breath before rolling over and laying on her back. 

They were both out of breath when they looked at each other. 

“What was the point in showering?” Gemma asked.

Steph laughed. “I don’t know. At least now, you only smell like sex.”

Gemma smiled and turned on her side. She ran her hand down Steph’s side. “Come here.” Steph cuddled into Gemma’s embrace, kissing her collarbone. “I really like your touch.”

“Do you?”

“No, I’m lying,” Gemma answered, sarcastically. 

Steph rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. It was quiet, both of them recuperating. Gemma looked towards the hallway and could see Dean’s doorframe. She realized that Steph had been worried about Dean not being there, but Steph hadn’t mentioned any of it all night. “I haven’t asked you. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just tired.”

“Well we could have been asleep by now, but someone has exploring fingers.”

Steph gawked and looked up at her. “Are you seriously complaining?”

Gemma chuckled lowly. “No, Love. I would never complain about sex.”

“Good.”

“I meant with Dean not being here. How are you feeling?”

Steph shrugged. It was bothering her. She was pretty sure she had been using sex as a distraction, not that she wasn’t enjoying it, but it helped keep her mind ouccupied. She missed him and couldn’t wait for him to be back, but that was the thing: he would be back. She felt bad for talking about it. It was only two nights and Gemma had to fight this feeling daily. 

“I mean it’s strange, but it’s not that long.” She overemphasized the word ‘that’. Gemma lightly ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

“You can talk about it, you know?”

“It’s two nights.”

“Yeah and two nights is difficult. I remember.”

“But it’s not as bad as-“

“A year and a half, almost.”

“Yeah. I don’t want to complain about two nights.”

“Steph, you’re allowed to feel sad and talk to me about your son not being home.”

“I feel like it’s a horrible thing to feel and talk about when you’ve been going through this feeling for so long. All the what if’s and where’s. I know Dean is tucked into a bed at his dad’s new house, but Tom-“

Gemma cupped Steph’s cheeks and once again readjusted to look at her in the eyes. She traced her lips. “Doesn’t mean that you don’t get to feel it, even if it is two nights and if anyone can help you, I’d think it’d be me.”

Steph smiled. “How often do you think about him?”

“More often than not. I think I see him all the time, but never do.”

“I can’t even imagine that feeling, Gem. How do you cope?”

“I just do. I’m still alive and have to keep moving, but holding on to hope. For example, did you notice tonight that I was kind of out of it at the cafe?”

“Yeah. I figured you were just tired.”

“No. I was looking for him out the window. Whenever I’m in a new city, I’m always looking for him, hoping to see him even if I can’t reach him. I did the same thing as I moved up here. I just always keep an eye out for his hair color or height. He’s like me, you know? Tall, skinny, brown hair. So I always wonder if he possibly changed his hair color or has gotten even taller.” Gemma smiled sympathetically. “Sometimes I wonder if he’s found Simon. They were always close.”

“Even after those two years where he left?”

“When I made him leave, yes. Simon was there when he got home from school. Tom always complained about how I was always working, but I was there when he needed me. And it’s a good thing I worked since Simon was hemorrhaging all our money.”

“Did Tom know that?”

“Yeah. I told him when I told him about Kate and what his dad had been doing and why I was acting so weird. But at the end of the day, there was no point. Tom made his decision.” Gemma exhaled. She cuddled into Steph.

“Done talking?” Steph asked.

Gemma chuckled. “Just getting comfy against my favorite part of your body.”

“What? My breasts?”

Gemma kissed one. “Yeah. They’re a little bigger than I expected them to be.” Gemma kissed her nipple. “And I like them. They’re comfy.” Steph thought about it with a scrunched up face. “Like you don’t have a part of me that you like a lot?”

Steph laughed. “Don’t know.”

“My abs?”

“I think it’s your arms.”

“My arms?”

“Yeah. They’re sculpted and strong when you hold me. They make me feel safe.” Steph traced down Gemma’s arm.

“Do they?”

“Yeah. It’s comforting being in your arms.”

“Well then.” Gemma kissed her breast one more time and rolled to her back. She held her arms out and Steph sighed with relief as she cuddled into them. “Better?”

“Yeah.” 

“Do you want to talk about Dean?”

“I just feel like a part of me is missing.”

“That’s because there is a part of you that’s missing. You’re used to having another soul around that makes noise and talks.”

“You make noise and talk,” Steph joked. “But I know.”

“One night is almost over. One more to go.”

Steph smiled. “And you’re here. I feel so much better with you here.” She rested her head against Gemma’s chest getting comfortable. “You’re right, they are comfy.” 

Gemma laughed.

———————-

Gemma woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. The light shined brightly, but it didn’t seem to bother her. She could hear Steph downstairs as she stretched her arms above her head with a small groan. She felt relaxed and calm without anxiety. She was rubbing her eyes when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

“Morning,” Steph whispered. 

Gemma smiled and looked at her. 

“Morning, Love.”

Steph was holding a tray of breakfast and coffee. Gemma sat back, letting Steph put the tray over her lap. Steph pecked her lips once it was settled.

“What’s all this?” Gemma asked.

“Breakfast in bed,” Steph answered. She was a pink satin nightgown with a matching robe. She sat next to Gemma.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Gemma whispered.

Steph cupped her cheeks and kissed her. “I wanted to.” She kissed her again before grabbing cutlery.

“Is this a full English breakfast?”

“Yeah. Is it too much?”

“No. It’s wonderful, but-”

“But what?” Steph asked nervously.

Gemma grinned. “Can I borrow a shirt?”

Steph looked down to see a naked woman still sitting across from her. The sheet pulled up over her breasts as she held it there. Steph laughed and stood. “Of course.” Steph pulled a shirt out of her dresser and handed it out to Gemma. “Although, I would like to watch you eat like that.”

“But where would the fairness be in you getting to be dressed and not me?” 

“I guess you make a good point.”

“And I don’t want to burn my breasts.” She slipped the shirt over her head and felt comforted by the scent of Steph that now clung to her. Steph grabbed a bite of toast.

“How’d you sleep?” Steph asked.

“Good. Really good.”

“Really?”

“It’s the best night sleep I’ve had well since the last time I stayed the night.” She took a sip of coffee. “And you?”

“Also good. I don’t think I moved once.”

“How long have you been up?” Gemma looked past her to see it was eleven.

“I think since about eight. Turns out my body has completely rewired itself to wake up in the morning.”

“You should have woken me.”

“Thought about it, but you looked so peaceful that I just couldn’t do it.”

“Aw.” Gemma leaned in meeting Steph in a kiss. 

“I thought you were still asleep so I did come up to wake you with food and kisses.”

“The best way to wake up. Wouldn’t mind a few more kisses though.”

Steph agreed as their lips met. Gemma couldn’t move much because of the tray. She placed her hand on Steph’s thighs, feeling the silk of the fabric. She ran her hands over it a couple of times. 

“I like this,” she muttered between kisses.

“Yeah? I’ve got plenty more options.”

“Do you?”

Steph nodded. “Maybe you’ll see one later.” She picked up her fork and took a bite of egg.

Gemma smirked. “Sounds good to me, but in the meantime, what would you like to do today?”

Steph shrugged. “I kind of just want to have a lazy day. Stay in sweats, relax, watch a movie, order takeout.”

“That sounds ideal. I do have some paperwork I have to do. Just signing a few things off that I didn’t finish yesterday.” She took another bite of food. “This is delicious by the way.”

“Thank you.” Steph’s smile faltered. “So do you have to go to the office?”

“No. I just have to sit at your dinner table for like thirty minutes if that’s alright.”

“Of course. I’ll just be happy you’re here.”

“Me too.” They shared one last peck before finishing their large tray of food. Gemma moved the tray to the floor and laid back against the pillows.

“Now that was a breakfast.”

“Good?”

“Delightfully delicious..”

Steph smiled. “You know I had to learn how to cook when I married Terry. I couldn’t make anything more than frozen vegetables and boxed food. I was awful at it.”

“I was the same. How did you learn?”

“My mother so with a lot of judgement, but my dad always gave me loads of compliments that helped. Terry too. The first time I made him a decent steak it was like I was serving him a Christmas feast.”

Gemma laughed. “I wanted to make Simon a huge delicious dinner for our one year so I watched cooking shows and looked up recipes. Then I realized I really liked it. Still do actually. I find it therapeutic at times because it distracts me.”

“And I just want Dean to eat something healthy and well balanced.”

“Have you heard from Dean today?”

“No. Terry and I agreed that we do calls before bed.”

“Why?”

“Well it’s mostly for Terry, but it’s so he can have a full, uninterrupted day with Dean. We try to be positive as much as we can even if we don’t get along all the time. I don’t want to Dean to be upset with his dad.”

“Even though he cheated.”

“Yes, but it gave me a new life. I know it’s weird, but Terry tied me down. I was just the happy little housewife who did what she was told and was expected to do. I would clean homes a few times a week to make extra money, but I dropped Dean off, picked him up, made tea. My life was just so routine and boring. Getting rid of him changed everything for the better for me. But he’s a good dad. He just makes stupid decisions sometimes.”

“Are you not resentful for what he did? Does it not make you angry?”

“Of course it does, but at the end of the day, Dean was always the most important thing in my life. When we were low on money, I thought about Dean. Keeping a roof over his head, making sure he had a full tummy every morning, day and night. Everything I have done and do is for that boy. Terry is more concerned about money, but not in the right way. I don’t know. He isn’t a bad father, but he is an idiot.”

“But a good dad.”

“Yes.” Steph leaned against Gemma in bed. Gemma wrapped an arm over her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. “Now, can we please stop talking about our ex husbands and enjoy our day? We’re more important than that.”

Gemma sighed. “Sorry.”

“Why?”

“Everything that involves Tom involves Simon. Before I met you, the most I would talk about was what I did at the clinic or nothing. I became reclusive. Sian was the only person who would try to have decent conversations with me. Usually I’d go home, turn on the Telly, drink and smoke until I passed out.”

“What about dinner?”

“I never had an appetite in that house. It’s why I left. I couldn’t leave the home and sell it, but I could leave for a while.”

“Do you eat more here?”

“Did you not just see me down an entire breakfast?”

Steph laughed. “I did, but I’m not with you all the time.”

“Since meeting you, I have felt like my old self again, but my old, old self.”

“Whatcha mean?”

“Pre-Simon.”

“Is it because you have no worries.”

“No it’s because for the first time in the past four years, I feel free and happy. I mean I didn’t think the word happiness meant anything anymore.”

“I mean Sheffield has that effect on people.” Steph smirked and Gemma poked her sides. She rolled over on top of Steph, kissing her, both giggling with one another. 

“You’re not wearing pants,” Steph commented.

Gemma smirked. “No. I’m not.”

Steph slowly lifted up the end of her thin silk gown. “And I’m not wearing any under this.”

“No?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Well what should I do about that?”

“Don’t know. Maybe woo me a bit,” Steph whispered.

“Or kiss ya?”

“Or a kiss.”

Their lips met heatedly as Gemma helped lift her nightgown. Steph traced the dimples on Gemma’s lower back, moaning into her mouth. Gemma let her thigh fall between Steph’s legs and gained purchase against hers. Their mouths barely separated when the doorbell rang.

“Ignore it.” Steph spoke with a rushed eager tone as if she and Gemma hadn’t slept together less than twelve hours ago. She craved her. She wanted her. Gemma did as she was told, running her hands over Steph’s chest, kissing her neck. She squeezed her breast when the doorbell rang a few times. 

Steph groaned. 

“Who is that?” Gemma asked.

The bell rang again. It was apparent that whoever was hitting the buzzer was impatient and planning to stay until the door was opened. 

“I don’t know.” Another buzz. “But I get the feeling they won’t stop.”

Steph pushed herself up to her elbows, kissing Gemma once more before snaking her way out of the bed and down the stairs. Gemma pulled the comforter over herself and laid back, waiting for Steph’s return.

Steph closed her robe to cover herself realizing a silk teddy probably wasn’t the best choice to answer her door in. She luckily cleaned the living room and kitchen before making breakfast that morning, throwing everything into the laundry basket.

Steph covered herself as best she could and pulled the door open.

“Mum!” She exclaimed, quite surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Today’s Terry’s day. Figured it would be a good time to talk.”

“About what?”

Joan pushed past her daughter to get inside. “It’s freezing out there.” She placed her daughter’s newspaper down on the small table.

Steph rolled her eyes. “It’s winter.” Joan walked into the living room and Steph followed, trying to mentally prepare for whatever was coming her way. “What do you want to talk about?”

“You’re still seeing this woman, I hear.”

“Yeah. I am.”

“Oh Steph. This is just nonsense.”

“Why?”

“You’re better than this!”

“What does that even mean?! Better than what?”

“Eliza has told me she saw you two kissing on the doorstep one morning a couple days ago.”

“We’re seeing each other so obviously there would be kissing, Mum.”

“I can’t believe it. Everyone is talking about you.”

“Of course they are! They always are!”

“When will this stop?” Joan’s voice was calm and cold as ever.

“Who says it will?”

“This is ridiculous, Steph.”

“Why?”

“It goes against G-d.”

“So an eternal damnation to Hell for this, is it?”

“Stephanie.”

“Hello,” Gemma greeted, coming down the stairs. She quickly found clothes to put on when she heard Steph from downstairs say “Mum”. She thought about staying in Steph’s bedroom, but their tones of voice rose higher and higher. Gemma wasn’t going to let Steph go through this again. At least not alone.

She carried the breakfast tray to the kitchen and put it on the table. She walked up to Joan, her hand out strong. “You must be Steph’s mother. I’m Gemma.” 

When Joan didn’t take her hand, she extended it further and waited until Joan finally accepted it. Steph watched with anticipation. She knew how strong Gemma was. Joan shook her hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you from Steph.”

“Have you?”

Gemma was all smiles as she let go of Joan’s hand. “Yes. All good of course. She says you usually help her with Dean, which is great. Working mum and all. It’s nice that she can trust family to help out in moments of need.”

Joan ignored the statement, looking towards Steph. “And who did you get to pick Dean up from school these past couple of days?”

“Gemma was kind enough to do it.”

“It’s surprising with all the sickness going around that I didn’t have later appointments, but I did move a couple to help Steph out.”

Joan never looked at Gemma, keeping eye contact with Steph. “And why is she picking up Dean?”

“Because she offered.”

“Couldn’t get anyone else to do it?”

“Well what was I supposed to do?! You wouldn’t help me!”

“I told you my reason.”

“Yes you did and it’s fueled by stupidity!”

“I’m sorry, what is the reason?” Gemma asked. She knew the answer, but wasn’t going to give anyone the benefit of her knowing.

“This is a family matter. You may leave.”

“She’s not leaving, Mum. We have a weekend without Dean and we’re taking advantage of it.”

“And,” Gemma added, “I’ve been helping with Dean these past few days while Steph is at work. He trusts me enough and I look out for him. Unfortunately, next week, I won’t be so lucky with my schedule and someone will need to pick him up.”

“Well it won’t be me.”

“And may I ask again, why?”

“Steph, I don’t like that this woman is taking care of your son.”

“Why?” Steph asked. “I told you, she’s good with him and he likes her a lot as do I.”

“I know what she did to her son.”

Gemma gritted her teeth. “Hmm,” she hummed. “Do you?”

“You tossed him out at sixteen and now have no idea where he is and you don’t seem to care. All about your ex husband, is it?” 

Gemma laughed. “That’s what people think happened?” Her smile shifted in a stern, cold look. “I could care less about my ex husband after what he did to me and my son after fifteen years of marriage. And I would never kick my son out. Never. I love him with every fiber of my being. I’ve never stopped looking for him and I never will. And you don’t know anything about me. Absolutely nothing!”

“Gem-“

“And you would honestly not help your daughter out because she’s with me? Your daughter does everything she can to keep Dean happy and healthy. From what I can tell, she puts everyone before herself. But Dean, he is number one. Nothing else matters. And the fact that you claim I tossed my son out, well aren’t you doing the same thing? Tossing your grandson aside because your daughter just happens to be with a woman? You assume you know me because of what people say, but none of those people were there. No one here witnessed what happened there! So to judge me, based on fabrications is ridiculous, but to hurt your own family because of me is appalling when Steph is truly one of the best mum’s I’ve ever met.”

Joan and Steph stood there, shocked. Gemma leaned back against the dining table, taking a deep breath. She was irritated and yet on the verge of cracking. The only image present now was Tom. She might not have kicked him out, but he had certainly shut her out. She covered her face with her hand feeling it shake, taking deep breaths to calm herself. 

Gemma felt the familiar arms around her shoulders. Those small, frail arms she had come to love being in. “Are you alright?” Steph whispered, with a small kiss to her cheek.

“Yes.” 

Steph stepped back and Gemma smiled at her before looking back to Joan. “My ex husband cheated on me for three years. We were married for fifteen. He got another woman pregnant and destroyed my son’s happiness all to get back at me. My son left to find himself and to start anew, but I’ve never given up. I know he’s okay and for me, that’s good enough. I don’t care what people in this town say about me because I know the truth. If you want to get your information from a host of people who do not know me, then go ahead. I will continue to see Steph and help with Dean.”

“My grandson won’t be brought up around this.”

Steph sighed. “Open your eyes, Mum. He is being brought around this. He likes Gemma.” She walked to the fridge and pulled down his latest drawing. “He even draws her with his family. She teaches him things about animals. You know how much he loves animals. She entertains him. He helped her cook one time and loved it. He feels comfort from her-”

The phone rang interrupting her. Steph’s arms were crossed tightly over her chest. 

“I’ll get it,” Gemma offered, leaving the two women to their own devices. She gripped Steph’s hand in passing. She shut the door and answered the phone.

“Hello?”

_ “Hiya! It’s Terry.” _

“Terry, hi. It’s Gemma.”

_ “Oh. Is Stept in?”_

“She’s having a bit of an altercation with her mother at the moment.”

_ “Oh yeah. Gotta be careful with that one. She’s nice enough, but wants things done her way.” _

“So I’ve noticed.”

Terry laughed. _ “Well, maybe you can help me.” _

“I can try.”

_ “Dean and I were about to head to the zoo, but I figured I’d call before that to see about plans for tomorrow. I’ve got to get up early for work on Monday so I didn’t want to be on the road too late. Do you think meeting around four halfway would be okay with Steph?” _

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. I’m pretty sure she has nothing going on.”

_ “No parties or anything?” _

“Not that I’m aware of.”

_ “Okay. Well I’ll plan on that, but I’ll call later this evening so we can finalize.” _

“Yeah. I’ll let her know you rang.”

_ “Thanks.” _ There was some shuffling in the background. _ “Hold on a second. Someone wants to say ‘hi’.” _

“Steph?!” Gemma called. She could hear their muffled argument through the door, but ignored it as best she could. Steph came through, her eyes a little red as she wiped her cheeks. 

_ “Hi, Gemma!” _

“Hi, Love. How’s it going at your dad’s?”

_ “Good. We’re off to the zoo!” _

“You are? Well maybe you can tell your dad all the things I told you to show him how brilliant you are.”

Dean laughed. _ “Maybe. Is Mummy there?” _

“She is, Love. Hold on one second.”

Gemma held out the phone to Steph. “It’s Dean and well technically Terry.”

Steph nodded and took the phone. Gemma cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. “It’s going to be okay. I promise. I am always good with parents.” They shared a brief kiss. Steph smiled. “Hi, Tigger.”

Gemma could hear a very loud and excited “Mummy!” through the phone. She grabbed the newspaper that Joan had brought in and left Steph alone to talk to Dean, walking back into the kitchen. She placed the paper on the chair, furthest from Joan, grabbed the kettle and filled it with water.

“Would you like a cup of tea, Joan?” Joan ignored her as she sat on the sofa. “She’s talking to Dean. He’s going to the zoo today apparently and seems to be very excited about it.”

Gemma put the kettle on the stove to boil the water. She picked three mugs and an arrangement of tea packages for Joan alone. She knew what Steph would be in the mood for and knew what she wanted. As the water heated up, she took the mugs to the coffee table, grabbed the bottle of milk from the fridge and the container of sugar, bringing them in front of Joan. She laid out the different teas as if Joan was a toddler, who needed to make a decision.

“What type of tea do you prefer?” When Joan didn’t answer, Gemma smiled. “You can point, you don’t have to answer me.”

“What kind of game are you playing?”

“Game?” 

“With my daughter.”

“I’m not playing a game with your daughter, who, by the way, is an adult and can make her own decisions in life.”

Gemma went back to the kitchen to turn the burner off. She brought it with her and poured it into the three mugs.

“I know she can make her own decisions.”

“Do you? Because you’re judging not only her, but her son pretty harshly for something that’s normal.”

“It is not normal.”

“Says who?”

“The Bible. This is against what G-d wants. Against His will. It goes against nature. Haven’t you ever taken the time to learn that or were your parents the cause of all your troubles in life?”

Gemma bit her tongue, but felt a pain in her heart. “My parents died when I was sixteen. As far as I’m concerned, that is what goes against nature. Leaving me with no one, but my neighbor. That’s the day I stopped caring about what G-d wants. He took my parents away from me. Everyone said they died instantly, but they didn’t. They died slowly and painfully. I think that is more of an abomination than your daughter being with a woman and could you imagine that little boy having to grow up without a strong woman like Steph? And do you really want to spend the next moments of your life not seeing your grandson all because she is dating me?”

Joan looked out the window, but pointed to the black tea option. The kitchen door opened and a newly dressed Steph walked in. She was in a pair of comfy pants and a jumper with thick socks. Her nose was red, but smiled at Gemma all the same. 

“Miss anything important?” Steph asked, taking the mug Gemma was holding out for her.

“No,” Gemma answered. “How do you like your tea, Joan?”

“Little milk, little sugar.”

“I’ll make it,” Steph offered. “I see your finally speaking to Gemma. That’s a nice step in the right direction. Glad to see you’re finally making an adult choice.”

“Who was on the phone?”

“Terry. Gem, would you mind driving me tomorrow so we can all meet halfway?”

“Not a problem.”

“Thanks.” She turned her attention back to her mother. “I told Dean you were here. He said he misses you picking him up from school these past couple of days.”

“That’s nice.”

“And do you miss him?”

“Of course I do.”

“Well, you can see him whenever you like or come here whenever you like. I mean, you used to do it unannounced. I don’t see why that needs to change.”

Joan glanced at Gemma, who was sipping her tea. She opened the newspaper, now officially ignoring the conversation. “I stand by what I said.”

“Dean doesn’t seem to have a problem with it. He knows Gemma and I are together. He asks questions when they come up because I’ve told him to and that he should. It’s not Dean that has the problem. It’s not me or Gemma. It’s you. You don’t want to see me happy.”

Joan scoffed. “I do, but not with her.”

“So then it is you with the problem. My happiness isn’t defined by gender or sex, it’s by people who bring me joy. Gemma does that. I know about the past, but it doesn’t scare me because she’s good for me. She listens to me. She helps me and understands me.”

“So did Terry.”

Gemma laughed. They both looked at her. “I’m sorry, but was that before or after he cheated on Steph with his best mate’s wife and got her pregnant?”

“Steph is not the only woman to be cheated on.”

“Oh, I am very much aware as it has happened to me as well, but sometimes watching your marriage deteriorate fixes the problems you thought you had. Sometimes it gives you freedom.”

“Didn’t seem to give you any,” Joan countered.

“I never said it did, but it has now with Steph. I feel better now, dating your daughter, than I have for the past twenty years.”

“You shouldn’t be around my grandson.”

“Mum!”

“Well, Joan, that’s not your decision to make, is it? It’s Steph’s. And she’s made it. So I think, this is either something you’re going to have to get over and mature about or it’ll be you in my shoes.”

“What do you mean?”

“Wondering everyday where your child is and if they’re happy as they go on with their life. Except yours will be a little worse because it wouldn’t just be your daughter’s life who you’d be missing out on, it would be Dean’s too. Isn’t it bad enough that his dad is far away? Why should he have to lose his grandmother too?”

Gemma sat back in her chair and went back to her paper. Steph seemed rather shocked, but impressed with Gemma. She had never seen someone speak to her mother that way. She could see her face behind the paper and Gemma just winked at her. The room stayed quiet for a moment as Gemma went back to reading. Steph reached out and took Joan’s hands.

“Mum, I love you. I know we have hardships and I know we don’t often get along, but I need you. I really need you. You have always done so much for me and you’ve always helped me. Even if it was just a small load of laundry, it helped. I mean you were able to move past all the parties and my career, can’t you move past this too?”

Joan sighed. She didn’t answer Steph, continuing to look out the window. She took a sip of her tea before putting it back on the table. She collected her purse and stood.

“Mum?”

“I will pick Dean up from school and bring him back here to help you. He shouldn’t be punished for the ridiculous thing your doing and that’s it. I’ll leave tea time for you, but I won’t miss out on my grandson growing.”

“I don’t want you too. Thank you.”

Steph went to hug her mother, which was rare, but Joan stepped back. “I’ll be leaving now.”

Gemma folded the paper and laid it down. She stood and held out her hand yet again. “It was nice to finally meet you and have a chat.”

Joan shook her hand lightly with disdain it seemed before leaving the two women in the living area. She quickly put on her coat and slammed the front door shut. Gemma sat back down on the chair and took a sip of her tea. She was about to pick up the newspaper when Steph sat down on her lap. She rested her head on Gemma’s shoulder and sighed. 

“At least I managed to persuade her to start picking Dean back up,” Gemma said, looking at an article.

Steph smiled. “Thank you.”

“Of course. I might have lost my parents, but I’ve dealt with plenty of them in very different situations. They can be a bother, but sometimes they just need the right words spoken to them.”

Steph pinched Gemma’s chin. Gemma smirked and glanced down at her. “I knew I picked a good one.”

Gemma laughed. “You were right though, she is a character.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry she ignored you for most of it.”

“It’s okay. It’s what I’ve wanted people to do since I moved here.”

Steph chuckled. “Yeah.”

Steph readjusted so she was straddling Gemma as best she could. Gemma smiled, running her hands up Steph’s thighs. “I’m beginning to think you’re only dating me so you have someone shag.”

“Oh I definitely am.”

“Well as the lucky woman, I miss the silk.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“I can go and put it on.”

“No,” Gemma mumbled against Steph’s lips. She lifted up her sweater. “There’s no need.” Steph hadn’t bothered to put on a bra and as she soon discovered, no underwear at all.

“Thought it would be easier,” Steph whispered, enjoying straddling Gemma’s hips again.

———————-

Empty food containers laid on the coffee table, while Gemma and Steph laid together on the couch. Their day slipped by with naps and endless lovemaking. Steph even told Gemma at one point that she was worried she was using sex as a distraction from not only Dean not being there, but from all the altercation with her mother. Gemma had just smiled.

“Better than alcohol or a drug.”

“So you don’t mind?”

“Mind what?”

“That I’m enjoying it, but also using it as a distraction.”

Gemma smiled. “Are you thinking about it when I’m inside of you or going down on you or kissing you?”

Steph bit her lip. “No.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Thing I want to try, things I want to do, what it feels like, but mostly I’m just focusing on your mouth and fingers.”

“Then you’re not really distracting yourself. You’re just enjoying sex which is good becaus I have been enjoying it every time you touch me.”

Steph grinned shyly. “Good.”

Now they were cuddled in their sweats, Gemma laying in Steph’s arms. Her head rested on Steph’s stomach as she slowly stroked Steph’s side with her thumb. They were watching some old black and white film they had stumbled across while clicking through the channels.

“I think I’m going to have to sanitize the entire living room,” Steph said, looking around.

“Why?” Gemma asked, her eyes trained on the television. 

“Because we practically shagged on every surface. The couch multiple times alone, that chair, even the kitchen table. My kid uses all of these things.”

“Well someone kept snaking their hands into my pants, what was I going to do?”

“Excuse me?” Steph asked.

Gemma looked up with a smirk. “What?”

“Who was the one showing me an article at the kitchen table and then got handsy?”

“You were only in your knickers and bending over, what was I supposed to do?”

“Keep your hands to yourself.”

“Was I?”

“Yes.”

Gemma pursed her lips and nodded. “Alright.” She peeled herself away from Steph and sat up on the other side of the couch. She leaned against the armrest, making sure there wasn’t a millimeter touching her. “Hands to myself,” Gemma muttered. She stole a glance at Steph, who was smirking with amusement. Steph rolled her eyes, sitting up. She adjusted and leaned against Gemma, whose arm was already coming around her shoulders. Gemma kissed the side of her head as Steph played with the fingers that rested passed her shoulder. 

“I’ll help you clean the space,” Gemma offered.

“Might as well wait until tomorrow. I don’t think I’m finished with you.”

“No?”

Steph shook her head.

“I’m going to be so sore tomorrow,” Gemma stated.

“Yeah and your sweet little lips are swollen.”

“Are they?”

“Yeah. It’s like someone’s been kissing and biting them all day.”

“I wonder who did that?”

Steph shrugged before they both laughed. “Well you have bites all over you,” Gemma said.

“What?”

“We got a little rough on that table. I might have bit a little harder than I should have.”

“On my neck?!” Steph asked, clearly not happy about it.

“No! Just one or two on the back of your shoulder, but it’s winter so only I’ll see it.”

“I want to even the playing field.”

“What?”

“Leave a bite mark on you.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s fair.”

“How is that fair? Besides you like it when I bite you. In fact, I think your exact words when my hand was between your legs and my mouth was already against your skin was and I quote, ‘bite me again, Gemma’. No?”

“It might have been and yes I do enjoy it when you bite me, but in the throws of passion, you’re not going to tell someone to stop unless it actually hurts so let me,” Steph playfully tried to slide Gemma’s jumper up. 

“Let you what?” Gemma said, laughing. She slapped Steph’s hands away playfully.

“Bite you.”

“No.”

“Yes. I’ll do it anyway the next time I’m on top of you.”

“You are never on top of me. You’re a pillow princess.”

“And what would you call me in the car and in that chair when I was on top of you?”

“Still getting fucked by me.”

Steph’s eyes widened while Gemma smirked proudly. “I’m going to get you for that.” Steph poked Gemma’s sides, watching her body jump in surprise. She continued to tickle her, Gemma laughing loudly, trying to get Steph off of her. She was stronger than Gemma thought she was. She failed to get her off her lap, Steph clenching her thighs tightly. Steph started to kiss her neck and Gemma moaned at first contact. 

“Don’t bite my neck. I do have clients.”

“And polo necks.”

“Steph.”

They playfully fought each other until Gemma finally managed to get Steph laying on her side against the couch. They laughed together as Gemma hovered over her, holding her wrists down. “Well, well, well.” 

“What?”

“Look who’s on her back again.”

“I’m going to bite you eventually.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Steph laughed.

“Yeah?” Steph nodded, meeting Gemma’s lips in a quick peck. “Before the weekends out?”

“By the end of the night, you will have a bruise from me.”

“Are you going to punch me?”

“Maybe.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to keep you tied down all night to be on the safe side.”

“Or you could let us lay down together and I could play with your hair.”

“And how do I know that’s not a ruse to get me closer so you can bite me.”

“Guess you’re going to have to trust me.”

“Hm... Kiss me again.” Steph protruded her neck and met Gemma’s lips in a sensual kiss. They lingered near each other before Gemma sighed. “I will take my chances.” Gemma let go of Steph’s wrists and they scooted back to where they had been originally. Gemma grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and put it over them. 

“Of course you will,” Steph said, getting adjusted.

“What do you mean of course I will?”

“You love being petted; your hair being played with.”

“Yeah I do. And?”

Steph shrugged. “I like doing it. I always wanted Dean to have long hair so I could do it to his too. Not that yours is much longer than his.”

“No it’s not.”

Gemma finally rested against Steph, sighing a little. Goosebumps arose on her arms at Steph’s slight touch. 

“Do you want more kids someday?” Gemma asked.

“I wouldn’t mind another one, eventually. Think how cute Dean would be as an older brother. In all honesty, if I did have another kid, I would want a little girl.” Steph smiled to herself, thinking about Dean with his sibling. “Do you?”

“To physically have? No. I mean I already messed up my own kin so I wouldn’t want to pass any of this on.”

“How do you know that was your doing and not Simon’s?”

“I don’t.”

“I bet you’re a wonderful mother. I mean I know you are because I’ve seen you with Dean. You always have shyest of smiles on your face when you interact with him.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do. You don’t just lose your motherly touch. It stays and it’s so cute to watch.”

Gemma didn’t respond. She thought about a time a six year old Tom who fell outside and scraped his leg. He was crying and went to Simon first who said it was nothing, but a couple scratches. He ran inside to Gemma, who picked up immediately and held him to her. She told him, he was okay and that she would make it better. She had sat him on the kitchen counter and cleaned it, helping him through the sting of the spray, by letting him grip his hand. She bandaged the wound, her smile growing every second his did.

“Gem?”

“Hm?”

“Where did you go?”

“Just thinking about Tom. I feel like I remember more memories of him now then I did when I was with him.”

“What was this one?”

“He had been playing football with Simon outside. Our driveway was loose gravel and I don’t know why they were in the front yard, but they were and he slipped trying to get the ball. Scraped his leg pretty bad. Ran inside, bleeding and crying. I had just been watching something on the tellie and when I got up to meet him, I thought something way worse had happened. Scared the life out of me, but I cleaned him up and he was fine. We made some biscuits after that and it was settled.”

“What about Simon? What did he do?”

“Nothing. His usual response. I apparently babied Tom, but I’m a doctor. Any kid comes into my house bleeding, I’m going to help them.”

“Good to know for Dean. And how is cleaning him up babying him?”

“I don’t know. I guess men always worry that their kid will be a mama’s boy or something.”

“Was he?”

“No. He was like me though in personality. I mean when Simon came back, all this shit only happened over a couple weeks. Just craziness. But Tom was rebellious during those couple of weeks. Drinking and being stupid because of Simon. I feel like we were both being stupid actually. I just knew better and he thought he was being cool. But running away? That’s all me. Simon’s was giving up and mine is running to a new start. Thinking you have control over everything is also me. He had a few of Simon’s qualities, but he was me.”

“You said that Tom said you worked too much.”

“Yeah.”

“It seems though that you were there.”

“I was always there. No, I didn’t go to every football game and sometimes I did have to work weekends to cover shifts, but I didn’t go to games because I don’t really understand the sport and find it boring. I covered shifts because I was the senior doctor and there was no else to do it. He also would never tell me anything about football so I could learn. He liked having that with his dad. He liked that, that was their thing. But when he was upset, he always came to me. It’s only when Simon came back that he pulled away.” Gemma wiped her eye and nuzzled into Steph’s sweater.

“I often worry Dean will get tired of me.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s going to get to that stage in his life that I’m not going to understand everything that’s happening to him. About how his body is going to change.”

“Well that is what Terry is for.”

“I don’t even know if I trust Terry to do that. I think I rather have Pauline’s husband, Mr. Spake, talk to him about it.”

Gemma smiled. “Why’s that?”

“Terry can be very immature and I’m worried he’s just going to hand Dean a ‘Playboy’ and say ‘whack it out, Kid’.”

Gemma laughed. “He can’t be that bad.”

“No, he’s not, but still.”

“That’s why you come together and decide what you want to say. Tom didn’t like to talk about sex with me, but in reality what child wants to talk to their parents about it? But when he started to hit puberty, he hinted at towards me for a medical standpoint. I realized what was happening and that night Simon and I talked together about what we wanted him to know. I allowed Simon to do most of the talking, but was present.”

“Why?”

“Same reason. I wanted to make sure Simon didn’t say anything stupid and offputting. I also wanted to make sure that my son understood the difference between a yes and a no. If only I had realized how thin the walls of my house were.”

“Parents have sex, Gem.”

“Yes, but as I’m sure after today you are aware, I could be quite loud.” 

“I like it when you’re loud. It’s how I know you’re enjoying it.”

“Yeah well when Dean comes back, I’ll probably quiet down a bit, but you miss thing. I don’t know how you stay relatively quiet after these past twenty-four hours.”

“I’m just taking advantage of not having a child in this house. Even Johnny and I didn’t get this much alone time together.”

Gemma smiled. “I like it.”

“Yeah?”

“In fact, I like it so much,” Gemma shifted, throwing her leg over Steph’s to straddle her. “I might want to hear it again.”

“Only if I can bite you.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes!”

“You haven’t even seen the marks on your back. Come here.” Steph sat up and Gemma lifted her sweater to get a better look. “They’re barely purple and they’re tiny.” Gemma scratched her nails down Steph’s back which elicited a hiss from Steph. 

“Can we go upstairs?” Steph asked.

“Sure.”

Gemma got off of Steph’s lap and turned the television off. Gemma collected the empty Chinese containers and started cleaning up. Steph took the ones that had food left in them to the fridge. Once Gemma discarded the boxes into the trash, she washed her hands. Steph walked up behind her and hugged her. Gemma smiled catching a glimpse of herself in the window. She hadn’t seen herself smile like that in sometime and she was unfamiliar to herself. There weren’t sad lines in her features. Her eyes weren’t red or puffy. There were no dark circles. She looked content. She felt one of Steph’s arms leave her side, but was quickly back, holding out a towel. Gemma accepted it, wiping her hands when she felt a sting on her back.

“Ow,” she exclaimed. “Did you honestly just bite me through my sweater?”

“I took the opportunity and went for it.” Gemma turned around completely shocked, but Steph was rather proud of herself. “What are you doing to do about?”

Gemma quickly pinned Steph against the kitchen counter adjacent to them attacking Steph’s neck with kisses and little bites. Steph moaned allowing Gemma to take charge. Gemma knelt down, lifting Steph up and sitting her on the counter. She took advantage of Steph’s sweater already being off, kissing around her chest until she took a nipple into her mouth and moaned. Steph’s head fell back against the cabinets causing both of them to laugh.

“Well don’t hurt yourself,” Gemma muttered.

“I’m not trying to.” 

“Come here,” Gemma whispered, pulling Steph to the edge of the counter and picking her up as they hugged each other. Steph’s leg wrapped tightly around Gemma’s waist. She cupped the back of Gemma’s head, smelling her neck. She uncrossed her legs and Gemma slowly let her down to her feet. They kissed each other, staying in each other’s arms. They shared light pecks and smiles as they stayed in their embrace. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” Gemma whispered.

“Wait. I just wanna do something really quick.” Steph kissed Gemma’s cheek before letting go. She walked back into the living room, looking through a stack of albums. She chose one and started to play it. A light jazz song started to play through the speakers and Gemma just smiled. “We seemed to sway enough without music, so why not do it a little with?” Steph held out her hand for Gemma, who sauntered up to her. Gemma took her hand and twirled her before pulling her back in. She held Steph’s hand against her chest as they slowly rocked back and forth with one another. It was quiet and peaceful. Steph rested her head against Gemma’s chin, kissing her collarbone. 

Steph pulled back, pressing her lips against Gemma’s. Their arms now wrapped around each other as the simplest peck turned heavier and lustful. The song came to an end and Steph looked towards the woman that she knew she was falling in love with. “Take me upstairs, Doctor Foster.” 

“Angelis.”

“What?” Steph asked.

“Foster. It’s tainted now. My maiden name is Angelis.”

“So should I refer to you as Doctor Angelis?”

Gemma smiled. “Only sexually. Unfortunately, professionally it is Doctor Foster.”

Steph laughed. She placed her hands on Gemma’s shoulders and jumped, Gemma catching her and laughing. Gemma’s arms were strong around Steph’s body, holding her up. They looked at each other with so much love that everything around them faded. Their eyes glazed over and ready for what the night had in store for them.

“Well then, take me upstairs, Doctor Angelis.”

“With pleasure, My Love.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... this is mostly just smut on smut on a little drama on smut... that's what you guys wanted anyway, right?
> 
> Picks up right where the last chapter ended.

Gemma made it up the stairs with Steph safely in her arms. As soon as they made it to the top of the landing, she brought Steph’s back against the wall, holding her there as she kissed her neck. Steph tilted her head, wanting to feel Gemma’s lip wherever she could. Their lips met in a heated kiss, Gemma moaning into Steph’s mouth as their tongues met. 

Gemma separated so she could work on the other side of Steph’s neck. “I can’t believe you carried me all the way up here,” Steph huffed.

“And you were worried about me carrying Dean.”

“I wasn’t worried. Just making sure he wasn’t too heavy and that I’m not too heavy.”

Gemma’s lips were attached to Steph’s skin. She wasn’t really in the mood to chat, but managed to anyway. “You might be lighter than him.”

“So you have me?”

Gemma pulled back to look Steph in the eyes. “You’re safe in my arms, Love. Always.”

Steph leaned forward, kissing Gemma lustfully, never wanting her to leave. Gemma regrouped and carried her to the bedroom. She kneeled down, putting Steph on the bed. As soon as she sat, Gemma squatted in front of her, taking one of Steph’s nipples into her mouth. She cupped her breast before letting her hands run along the hem of Steph’s sweatpants. They worked together to pull them down her legs. Gemma tossed them behind her getting settled between her legs, kissing up one of her inner thighs. 

Steph watched how Gemma seemed to become more erotic the closer she got to the apex of her thighs. The way her kisses become messier the closer she got. How her hands would start to squeeze her legs as if she’s using her might to hold herself back from ravishing her. To give her enough foreplay before getting to what she wants. Gemma looks up at her with a sexy smirk before biting and sucking on her inner thigh. Steph’s breath catches, her hand coming to Gemma’s hair. 

Gemma was so close to where Steph wanted her, but she couldn’t help but wonder:

“Do you enjoy doing that?” Steph asked, abruptly.

“What?” Gemma asked between kisses. 

Steph licked her lips. “That.”

“What? Going down on you?”

“Yeah.”

Gemma smiled. “Why?”

Steph shrugged. She remembered liking Gemma’s taste in the car, but being there, in between her legs made her nervous. She wanted to give Gemma all the pleasure she deserved, but what if she wasn’t good enough.

“Do you want to try?” Gemma asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve never done anything like this before so I’m probably not very good at it. I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”

Gemma rested her head on Steph’s thigh. “And why would you disappoint me?”

“Because this is all new to me and I don’t have any knowledge of how to do it.”

Gemma smiled with sympathetic eyes. “Well this is something you’ve never done before. You probably didn’t think you’d go down on a woman someday. It’s natural to be nervous.”

“Do you like it?”

“Doing it to you? I think the answer is obvious.”

“No, do you like it being done to you?”

“Yes, I definitely do.”

“So why haven’t you said?”

“Steph, I wouldn’t rush you to do something you’re not comfortable with or not sure about doing, but if you want to try it, we can.”

“I just… I don’t know. I want it to be good for you. I worry it won’t be. I’m worried I’m not.”

Gemma stood up confidently. She stepped back from being in between Steph’s legs and started to undress herself slowly, putting a little show on for Steph. She got her sweater over head and tossed it to the chair. She was braless and followed with her pants, letting the loose fabric pool around her ankles. She stepped out of them and walked closer to Steph. Gemma let Steph pull her underwear down, Gemma kicking them to the side. She took Steph’s hand in hers.

“The first thing I want you to realize is what you do to me.” She stuck out Steph’s index and middle finger and spread her legs. She ran Steph’s fingers through her folds and gasped at the touch, Steph looking on in aw feeling how wet she was. The clear liquid remained on Steph’s fingers as she realized Gemma was practically dripping for her. 

“You do that to me. When I think about sex wth you, I automatically become aroused because of how good you are. How easily you make me come.”

Steph listened but concentrated on her fingers that was now covered in purely Gemma. 

“Now,” Gemma stated, “Touch me again how I just made you do it.” Steph did as she was told, collecting more of Gemma’s wetness. “And I want you to suck on your fingers, while I go down on you.”

Gemma fell to her knees, seeing how turned on Steph was. She didn’t bother with anymore build up or foreplay as she spread Steph’s legs a little wider. “Picture the tips of your fingers as my body and taste me while I taste you.”

Steph did as she was told, sliding her fingers into her mouth as she felt Gemma’s tongue swipe through her, taking a little taste of her own. 

“Focus your tongue on your finger tips. Only the tips and try and move your tongue like this.” Gemma went back and forth on Steph’s center, showing her how to use her tongue. Steph moaned, her hand sliding into Gemma’s hair to grip it. Gemma watched Steph while kneeling on the floor. Her nipples were hard, her body and face turning into a rosy pink. Gemma could feel her own excitement at what was hopefully to come.

Gemma really did enjoy going down on her. She always found oral to be the most appealing thing one could do to another person. The feeling of someone coming apart in your mouth. She loved the taste of Steph. She never could seem to get enough of it. 

“Gem, fingers,” Steph panted, still sitting up, wanting to watch Gemma for as long as possible. However, once she felt two of Gemma’s fingers tease her entrance, she could no longer stay up straight. 

Steph’s thoughts got the best of her. She knew why people liked oral when someone was good at it, but she honestly worried she would never give Gemma the pleasure she craved. She zoned out, worriedness taking over. All she wanted was to feel like she would be good at it, but she didn’t have as many partners as Gemma has had. How could she compete?

“Steph?” Gemma said. “Hey. Where’d you go?”

“Nowhere.”

Gemma crawled on top of her and smiled. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t feel very confident right now.” 

“Why?”

“I just…” Steph paused. She wasn’t sure what the issue was at the moment, but, “I have a lot of doubt.”

“About what?” Gemma brushed the loose hairs around her face back.

“Giving you what you need.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sexually.”

Gemma smiled. “Steph, I don’t care if you go down on me or not. We can do whatever you want to try. The worst thing that can happen is I tell you it’s not working for me, but that doesn’t mean it’s you, it just means I don’t like what’s being done. And honestly there isn’t much I don’t like in the bedroom department.” Gemma straddled Steph’s stomach. “And I enjoy your touch. I enjoy feeling you inside of me, rubbing me, kissing me. I love everything you do to me. I seriously do. So you’re worrying over nothing.”

“Yeah.”

“Steph, we’ve literally had sex almost all day and all of last night. If I wasn’t enjoying it, I would be telling you. I wouldn’t be coming every time and sometimes it is so quick because I think you really are a lot better at it then you give yourself credit for. So,” Gemma took Steph’s hand again. She put Steph’s fingers into her mouth, running her tongue between the two. She then inserted them into herself, moaning at the feeling. Steph gawked, looking at Gemma with lustful eyes as felt Gemma clench around her digits. “Now all I want you to do is fuck me in any capacity. I just want to feel you.” 

Steph watched as Gemma rocked her hips against her fingers, waiting for Steph to meet her thrusts. Steph sat up and rolled Gemma onto her back, thrusting into her. Gemma moaned, grabbing at Steph’s back. 

“Now, who’s the pillow princess,” Steph murmured against Gemma’s lip. She smirked teasingly. 

“Fuck me, Steph,” Gemma whispered, watching the raw determination in Steph’s eyes. Gemma cupped her head, bringing their lips together, moaning into her mouth. Steph moved to kiss her neck and down her chest. She sucked and nibbled on Gemma’s nipples, listening to her gasp and groan, lifting her hips towards the hand that had now stopped. 

“Steph,” she whispered. Steph continued to kiss down her body. It was now or never she thought as she ran her hand down Gemma’s torso, through her pubic hair and rested between her legs. 

“Any secrets?” Steph asked.

Gemma smirked. “Breathe through your mouth and if you don’t like it, I won’t be disappointed.” Steph nodded. Gemma spread her legs a little wider, her heart pounding in her ears. She felt Steph take a long swipe through her folds and her hips shot off the bed with a moan that she’s pretty sure Mrs. Priestly heard next door. She ran her hands through Steph’s hair and held her head while she felt Steph’s tongue explore the most intimate part of her body. Steph finally settled against her core, continuously moaning at the taste. Gemma gasped, trying to keep her hips still, but failing. Steph’s arms finally wrapped around them to hold her down. 

Gemma was a mess between breathy “Steph’s”, gasps and moans. She forgot how much she loved this feeling. It had been a while since anyone had done this to her. She believed Simon was the last person and was glad that she waited for the next person to be the woman between her legs. She couldn’t fathom what Steph had been so nervous about. Listening to her moan as she explored what Gemma liked only made Gemma want more of her. 

“Fuck, Steph! Ugh!” She was squirming when she felt Steph’s tongue toy her entrance. “Yes, Love. Yes. Yes. Please!” Gemma begged. She looked down as she felt Steph continue inside of her. Her head flew back against the bed as her back arched. Steph now wanted every taste she could find. She went back to her center, moaning. 

Gemma clutched Steph’s hair. “Oh, Steph. I’m so close. I’m so-” Gemma was cut off by another flick of her tongue. She couldn’t stay still or keep quiet. Her body stilled as she pushed down, holding her breath before she felt her entire body spasm. She gasped, sitting up as she came against Steph’s mouth. Steph kept going, causing Gemma to continuously twitch before she brought Steph up, catching her breath and laying back down. She kissed up her body until she was hovering over Gemma.

Steph’s mouth was wet and her lips red. Gemma cupped the back of her neck and pulled her down, kissing her. She moaned at her own taste against Steph’s lips and tongue. Her body tingled as she pulled back, still shuddering. “I don’t know why you thought you’d be bad at that,” Gemma whispered, still reeling. 

“You’re putting me on, aren’t you?” Steph asked.

Gemma turned her head towards Steph. “No. I am not putting you on. That was incredible.” Gemma turned onto her side so she could wrap her arm over Steph’s waist. She laid down on top of her, kissing her instantly. 

“I guess I learned from the master,” Steph whispered against Gemma’s lips.

“No. You just needed a little more confidence. I’ve been going down on you for the past twenty-four hours. You realized what feels good for you and then did it to me with some very good and exciting extra stuff. Did you enjoy it?”

Steph nodded. “Way more than I thought I would.” 

“Want me to do it to you?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I want to try something else.”

“On me?”

“No, I want you to do something to me.”

Gemma bit her lip around a grin. “And what’s that?”

“Did you ever get that toy you ordered from the party?”

“Yes.”

“Was it good?”

“Not as good as your fingers and definitely not as good as your mouth, but it did what I needed at the time. Why? Do you want to try it?”

“We don’t have to.”

Gemma smiled. “There’s one downstairs, right? From the girls? Do you want to give it a go? Try something else new?”

Steph thought for a moment. “Yeah, I kind of do. I don’t know the reaction I’ll have so better to try it when there isn’t a little one running around.”

“Well then.” Gemma crawled off of Steph and hopped off the bed. She walked out of the room, not bothering with her clothes. Steph followed her, remembering she put all the adult toys away. Most would be returning to the office on Monday. Once downstairs, Steph walked around Gemma, to a high cabinet in the kitchen. She opened it, revealing all the toys the girls had left for them. Steph rolled her eyes, but pulled out the small bullet. She handed it to Gemma, who washed it carefully. 

Steph was leaning against the table when Gemma turned. She held it out for Steph, turning it on. Steph laughed embarrassingly to herself at the sound hiding her face behind her hand.

“What?” Gemma smiled. 

“I’ve been selling these things for a year and I’ve never used one.”

“Never?” Steph shook her head. “Well,” Gemma scooted behind her so she could be against the table, holding Steph’s back to her front. “This is going to make your knees weak.”

“How?”

“It’s a different kind of orgasm, I think.”

“Bad?”

“What?” Gemma questioned. “No. More powerful.”

“Should we go back upstairs then?”

“Haven’t you learned tonight that you’re safe in my arms?” Gemma wrapped her arm around Steph’s torso. “And that I can pick you up and take care of you?”

“Yeah I have.”

“So,” Gemma pulled a chair over. “Put your leg up here. Take a deep breath and let me take care of you.” She held the small bullet vibrator in her hand and Steph took it. Gemma immediately kissed her neck, running her hands over Steph’s breasts. She ran her fingers through Steph’s folds a couple times before guiding Steph’s own hand down between her legs. 

“Ready?” Gemma whispered in her ear. She used her teeth to pull her earlobe down. Steph moaned, searching for Gemma’s lips. They met in a heated kiss over Steph’s shoulder as Gemma helped her run the small vibrator down her body. Steph’s hand was lost in Gemma’s hair. “Right in the center, Love.”

“Why aren’t you going to do it?”

“I have my reasons.”

“Are you going to bite me again? I don’t trust you against this table now after earlier.”

Gemma laughed. “No, I’m not going to bite you.”

“Because I still haven’t gotten my opportunity to get you back.”

“Yes you did. It was against the sink. You bit me through my jumper.”

“Doesn’t count?”

“Why?”

Steph looked Gemma in the eyes. “It wasn’t against your skin.” Steph turned and kissed around Gemma’s collarbone. 

“And?” 

Gemma knew what Steph was about to do so she took the bullet back from Steph’s hand and used it as a distraction as she teased Steph between her leg with the toy. As soon as it made contact, Steph sucked in a breath, resting her forehead on Gemma’s shoulder. She hugged Gemma from the sensation, her arms wrapped around her tightly. 

Gemma thought it was a good thing that Dean wasn’t there. Steph was louder than ever as she tried to spread her legs wider for more friction, pushing into Gemma with her hips. Gemma cupped her bottom with one hand, holding the bullet in the other.

“How strong is your table?” Gemma asked.

“I don’t know. Strong?”

Gemma leaned down to pick Steph up, pulling the vibrator away. Steph groaned until she realized what Gemma was doing. She laid on her back, holding the toy just above her center. 

Steph smiled. “No, upstairs.”

“What why?”

“My kid eats here and now that I’ve thought about it, it’s kind of gross.” Steph grabbed the toy and leaned in, placing the lightest kiss square between Gemma’s legs followed by one broad lick that made Gemma’s entire body come to life as Steph bolted for the stairs. Gemma was hot on her trail as they entered the bedroom. Gemma snatched the toy back and got right back into the same position she had downstairs. This time, Steph hovered over until she made contact with it. She felt her body experience this new pleasure as she made animalistic noise of excitement that turned Gemma on more than she already was. Gemma grabbed her backside, helping her rock her hips as she felt small vibrations ripple through both of their bodies. 

“Gemma,” Steph gasped, holding herself up just enough to see her. Their mouths were barely separated. “Can you feel it too?” Steph asked, barely able to speak.

“Yeah,” Gemma moaned. 

“Are you gonna come again?”

Gemma could only nod as she and Steph came seconds before Gemma followed suit. Steph collapsed on Gemma, trying to catch her breath. 

“Oh and I like it because if you’re already in the mood for it and kind of tired, it’s fast,” Gemma mentioned.

Steph laughed, kissing the crook of her neck. Gemma’s arms encircled her, her fingers lightly trailing over her back as both of their bodies calmed down and cooled with the air around them. Gemma kissed the top of Steph’s head.

“Come on, Love. Let’s get under the covers.”

“No,” Steph whined. “Let me stay here a little longer.”

“But we could do the exact same thing under the covers.”

“Do you know what I really want right now?”

Gemma smiled. “What?”

“Ice cream!”

“Ice cream? Stephanie Kirke, the woman who can barely handle a chill without freezing wants ice cream in the dead of winter?”

Steph sat up laughing. “Yeah.”

“Do we have to go to the store for this?”

“Possibly.”

“So you want to get dressed, go out in this cold weather and get ice cream?”

Steph bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Gemma sighed. “You’re lucky you’re cute and really good in bed.”

“You’ll take me?”

“Of course I will.”

Steph kissed Gemma’s lips with the biggest smile. “Yay!” She jumped off the bed and went straight to the bathroom. 

“Are you relieving yourself with the door open? Are we at that part in our relationship?” Gemma asked.

“Considering we’ve pretty much been naked around each other all day, I would say yes. Anyway, aren’t you supposed to after sex?”

Gemma came to the door. “Yes, you actually are. It cleans any bacteria out of your body. Just like you’re supposed to have pubic hair to help keep your genitals clean.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Oh yeah, it’s a big one,” Gemma answered slipping on a shirt. She walked back to the small bag she packed and pulled out a pair of underwear. She put them on when Steph came back into the room. 

Gemma looked at her as she put a bra on. “What?” Steph asked.

“Nothing, just hate to see them go.”

“What? My tits? You really do like them don’t you?”

Gemma smiled. “Yeah I do.” Gemma sauntered up to her, placing light kisses on each breast.

“Well I’m hoping we’ll still sleep naked.”

“Oh we definitely will. I didn’t bother packing pajamas. I knew what this weekend was about.”

Steph laughed. Gemma passed her, kissing her hand before going to the restroom herself, closing the door behind her. Steph smiled, picking up the clothes off the floor when she noticed a brass box by the chair. As she got closer, she realized it was a double sided photo frame that was closed. She looked back towards the bathroom and picked it up. She debated about opening it, but decided not to. As the door opened, she set it back with Gemma’s stuff.

“It fell on the floor,” Steph muttered, nervously. 

“You can look if you want. It’s just pictures of Tom. One of him when he was little and we were celebrating his birthday and then one of him a little older.” Gemma smiled. She walked over to the small box and opened it holding it out to Steph. “When I thought Simon was traveling for his job to go to conferences or whatever, he always took a small frame with him. When I lost Tom and moved here, it was the only way I could keep him with me and have his picture so I could look at him when I liked without having to announce to the world that I had a son.” 

Steph looked at Gemma in the picture. Tom couldn’t have been more than Dean’s age with Gemma sitting behind him, at a table. She looked so happy and ready to help her son blow out his candles as he held onto her hands. 

“That’s Tom’s fifth birthday and his last school photo. Sometimes I think I chose those two so I can figure out where the hell I did everything wrong and other times, it shows me the good times with the bad, but this way he is always with me.”

“And what’s this little sticker?”

There was a tiny sticker in the corner on the class of an apple with a worm. “He begged me for them after getting a good grade on his first spelling test. It was rare that I said no to him so I bought them. I found them when I was packing up his room. They were close to his bed, in between two books. I peeled one and added it to this. So there was a good memory that outweighed the bad ones.”

Steph smiled. She left the frame opened and walked to the side of the bed Gemma had been sleeping on. She placed it there and turned towards Gemma. “This way you get to wake up to a picture of your son. He isn’t a secret in my household so there’s no need to hide him from me. You should be able to be in my house and still see him whenever you want so you can leave that here if you like.”

Gemma’s eyes started to water as she took a few small steps towards her. Gemma reached out her hand, running it down Steph’s arm before clasping her hand in Steph’s. She pulled her in for a little peck. “Thank you,” she whispered. Steph nodded meeting Gemma’s lips again. “Should we go get you ice cream?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

Steph skipped out of the room excitedly while Gemma stared at the photos. “Tom,” she whispered, following his jaw line in the photograph. “G-d I hope you’re safe and know that I still love you.” 

Gemma met Steph downstairs, wiping her eyes.

“You alright?” Steph asked.

“Yeah.”

“Did I upset you?”

Gemma smiled. “No. If anything, I feel appreciated for the first time in a long time.” She knew in her heart that her feelings towards Steph were deepening. She had an ironic impulse to say those three little words, knowing it would be ridiculous and too soon. Gemma grabbed her keys and took Steph’s hand. It was brisk outside as Gemma noticed Steph’s shoulders shrug up to her ears. She smiled. “You sure you’re not too cold for ice cream?” Gemma asked, opening the door.

“Nope.”

Steph jumped in allowing Gemma to close it. They drove to the closest grocery store they could find, their hands together. It was a quiet ride. Gemma pulled into a parking space. 

“Do you mind if we get a few other things while we’re here?”

Gemma groaned dramatically. “I guess.”

Steph smiled. “It won’t be that bad, My Love.”

“You say that now.”

They got out of the car and headed inside, their fingers clasped together. It was only nine, but the store was practically empty, making grocery shopping a lot easier. Steph filled the cart, aisle after aisle as Gemma pushed it. They made little jokes with one another by pronouncing things weird and goofing around like teenagers. There were moments where Steph saw no worry in Gemma’s features. It was the most carefree she had ever seen her and it melted her heart. 

Gemma stood in front of the ice cream freezer with her finger under her bottom lip. She was debating. Steph came up behind her and poked her, causing her to jump out of surprise. Steph laughed.

“You just scared the shit out of me,” Gemma exclaimed, her hand on her heart.

“Looks like you should pay more attention to your surroundings.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gemma said, wrapping an arm around Steph and hugging her. Steph fell into her embrace, placing a hand on her stomach as she closed her eyes for a moment. “So what kind of ice cream do we want, Love?”

“Vanilla?” Steph questioned.

“You made me drive you all the way to the market to buy vanilla?”

“Well what do you want?”

“It’s your craving.”

“Then I want vanilla.”

“I mean not chocolate or mint chocolate chip? Cookie dough?”

“No. I’m so sorry I’m plain when it comes to my ice cream choice. Dean’s the same.”

“Oh see, I think this is where Joan is wrong. The problem isn’t because you’re dating me, it’s because Dean clearly hasn’t explored his ice cream options and assumes that vanilla is his favorite because that’s what his mum likes.”

Steph hit Gemma with her hip, laughing. “Stop. I can’t help it.”

“I mean not even chocolate syrup?”

“Stop teasing me!”

“I’m not teasing you. I’m very serious. Your son needs more options. Every child needs to explore their ice cream options.”

“Then buy him one you think he’ll like, but remember he’s picky.”

“Probably because his mum makes him he eat vanilla ice cream.”

“He’s still picky.”

“Got him to eat his vegetables though.”

“For the record, he’d eat vegetables before you so I’m not going to let your ego get too high.”

“Yeah, well-...” Gemma stuttered trying to think of some kind of come back.

“Exactly.” Steph pecked Gemma’s lips, placing the vanilla carton into their buggy. She started to push it away when she felt Gemma’s hands snake around her waist. Gemma hugged her for a moment and kissed her cheek, dropping cookie dough ice cream into the cart.

“I mean just vanilla is a little sad.”

“You can keep making fun of me, but it’s good and what I want and you got something you like so can you stop acting like a child and move on?”

Gemma gawked at Steph’s smirk as she pushed the cart past her. Gemma ran up behind her, Steph pushing the cart faster. They were laughing as Gemma chased her down the aisle. As Steph reached the end, she started to slow down causing Gemma to catch up. Gemma smacked her bottom before pulling her into a kiss, Steph still laughing, her arms wrapping around Gemma’s shoulders.

“Hey guys,” Hellie said, standing there with an older woman. They separated from each other.

“Hi, Hellie. Hello, Mrs. Matlock.”

“Stephanie. Aren’t we a little old to be running around the store?”

Steph blushed, but Gemma perked up. “Why?”

“It’s childish.”

“Might be, but what’s the point of living if we have to be serious all the time. Hi, Hellie.”

“Gemma, this is my mother, Bunny.”

“Ah, the woman who spreads all the rumors about me. It’s nice to finally meet you in person. Gonna tell everyone you saw Steph and I share a little kiss in the bread aisle?” Gemma laughed. No one else responded. “Just a joke,” she said with a wink.

“I’ve heard many things about you.”

“Mother,” Hellie tried to interrupt.

“Helena, I’m just talking to our newest neighbor.”

“I’ve heard,” Gemma agreed, “But how boring is your life that makes my life seem so much more interesting? I mean to tell everyone about what you think happened to me. It’s just kind of sad, isn’t it?”

Hellie and Steph looked at each other. Both wide eyed.

“I’d watch your tongue if I were you.”

“Why? Gonna tell more people?” Gemma smirked. She took Steph’s hand. “Should we go home, Love or do you need something else?”

“No, I think we’re good, Gem.”

“Excellent. Hellie, lovely to see you as always. Bunny, nice meeting the town gossip.”

“Lovely to see you too,” Hellie answered. “Bye, Steph.”

“Bye, Hellie. See you Monday.” 

Gemma and Steph walked away. Hellie looked rather impressed, but Bunny on the other hand was scowling. 

“Oh, she is going to say shit to my mother,” Steph said as they started to load the groceries on the conveyor belt.

“Will she?” Gemma asked, concerned.

“Probably.”

“How bad will it be? Will she still pick up Dean? Did I just mess that up?”

“No, no. It’ll go through sources before it gets to Mum and Hellie is back there probably standing up for you.”

Gemma remained quiet, reprimanding herself as Steph paid. Gemma collected the few bags, feeling Steph take her hand as they walked back to the car. She felt like she had just reversed everything she had done with Joan that afternoon. She loaded the groceries in the back and saw Steph standing by the driver door. 

“Don’t start worrying about Bunny and my mother.”

“I didn’t know they were close.”

“They’re not. Starts with Bunny and works it way out.”

“We’ve just had this amazing day together and I wasn’t really thinking.”

“What’s there to think about?”

“Dean.”

“Dean’s fine and he’s going to be fine.” Steph rested her arms on Gemma’s shoulders. She leaned in. “It’s okay, Gem.” Steph pecked her lips. Gemma’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. They hugged for moment before kissing each other again. “Take me home, Love.”

“Okay,” Gemma whispered.

Steph could see Bunny and Hellie leaving the store. When Gemma started to back away, Steph kissed her again, smiling into it. They stayed there for a moment, Steph knowing that Bunny could see them and feeling bad that Hellie had to witness it, but she wanted to make a point. She wanted the town to know that it didn’t matter what anyone said, she knew how important Gemma was to her and she wasn’t going to let anyone scare her.

They broke their embrace. Gemma waited until Steph was in the car before getting in. As she finally become situated in the driver’s seat, she sighed, taking Steph’s hand and kissing it. The ride home was quick, but silent. The kind of quiet Steph hadn’t heard from Gemma in some time. As they walked into the house, Steph grabbed Gemma’s arm after she closed the door. Gemma shook it off, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

“Gemma-”

“I don’t want to hurt you and your family.”

“You haven’t.”

“But what if I do, Steph? I told you, I’m toxic.” Gemma plopped on the couch, her head hung low. “I knew this would happen. I knew if you stayed with me, I would ruin that little boy.”

“Gemma, what are you talking about? Dean isn’t even here.”

“But I’m the reason your mother won’t pick him up from school. And now, Bunny is going to have plenty to tell her. We had such a good day and I just fucked it up.”

“Gemma, you didn’t fuck it up. I promise you.” Steph next to her on the couch. Gemma’s jaw was clenched. She was angry with herself. 

“I should go,” Gemma said, standing up.

“No.” Steph stood next to her.

“Yes. I’m just going to ruin this family like I did mine. I really am.”

Gemma made her way towards the door. “Gemma, stop.” Steph ran and stood in front of her. “Stop,” she repeated, putting her hand on Gemma’s shoulder. “Is this because of what I said? About Bunny telling my mother?” Gemma didn’t respond, standing there cold. “Gem, that was my mistake. I shouldn’t have said that and I didn’t mean it in a sense that I was worried or thought you had done anything. That woman has been telling my mother things since I was a child. Things she’s heard about other people’s kids who were in my class. Her mouth never stops talking. She’s the one who told my mother about the parties and everything, but I don’t care about what she says. I never have. I would always befriend the children my mother warned me to stay away from and she would not talk to me for a few days. Her reaction to us is the same thing. She does these things as a mind game, thinking it’s going to change me, but it never has and it never will. Gemma, this has nothing to do with us or with Dean. Okay?”

Gemma was looking at her feet, but nodded. She brought her hand up to wipe her face.

“Gemma,” Steph whispered, cupping her cheeks and lifting her face. “You never have to worry about anything that involves the older women of Sheffield. And I love how much you worry about Dean. I swear, sometimes you worry more about him than his own dad does and I find so much comfort in that. And if my mother decides, again, she doesn’t want to pick Dean up, I’m not worried about it at all. I’ve got friends who can do it. All I want right now is to eat this ice cream, curl up with you on the couch, watch something that I don’t care about and won’t pay any attention to because I’ll be thinking about you, make out a little bit since it’s our last night alone together before Dean comes back and then maybe let you take me back upstairs because for some reason I’ve become a sex addict with you.” 

Gemma laughed, her shy smile growing on her face.

“Sound good?” Steph asked, holding her hand out to Gemma.

“Yeah.”

They made their way to the kitchen. “And can we work on something?” Steph asked.

“What?”

“I don’t want your response to always be silence and to flee.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“We’re working on open communication and talking so instead of panicking in your head, just tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Okay.”

Steph kissed her cheek and started to unbag the groceries and put things away while Gemma just stood there. She slipped off her coat, putting it on the back of a chair. “All I’m thinking is I keep getting in your way.”

“What do you mean?”

“When we’re here in the house, I don’t worry as much because it’s just you and me. We get to be in our own world with no stress, but there is just something frightening about encountering other people.” Gemma sat down, looking at the floor.

“Why?”

“Because I’m the reason your life is full of drama right now.”

“Gem, my life is not full of drama. This has been happening since I was little. I got up knocked up young causing a stir, then I started throwing women’s only parties. I have just always been the town rebel. And now, I’m fucking a super hot woman, who’s a doctor, who just moved into town and people have seen us kissing. It makes them uncomfortable, but not me.”

“I know you can pick your own battles and stand up for yourself. I don’t mean to intervene.”

“Yes, I can do all those things, but I like when you stand up for me. It shows me that you really do care and that I’m not alone. That you care about what’s being said about me. That you’re trying to protect me and my son. I love that, Gemma. I really do.”

“And it doesn’t bother you?”

“Why would that bother me? A lot of people don’t get that out of their relationships and I haven’t had it for so long. You don’t let people throw me under the bus. You rescue me.”

“You don’t need rescuing.”

Steph smiled. She pushed Gemma’s legs out and sat on her lap, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “No, I don’t, but I love watching you do it without care. G-d, I wish I had your courage sometimes. I love watching you put people in their place.”

“I should watch my tongue.”

“No, you shouldn’t. Bunny deserved it. My mother deserved it. Give yourself more credit, Love. You stand up for me and protect me knowing I don’t need it and can do that myself. That is the sexiest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“What?”

“You know who I am. I know who you are. You don’t try to change anything about me and I don’t want to change anything about you. We respect each other and I absolutely love that.”

“You do?” Gemma’s small smile reappeared.

“I really do,” Steph said, smiling, herself. She leaned in, pressing her lips against Gemma’s feeling it reciprocated almost immediately. Gemma’s strong hands held her back, supporting her. When Steph pulled back, she watched as Gemma chased her lips, giving her one last peck. “Now you have to say something nice about me.”

“What?” Gemma questioned.

“I just said a lot of nice things about you so now your turn.”

Gemma laughed. “Wow, kind of takes away what you said when you’re fishing for compliments.”

“Yeah, well, I need reassurance.”

“Do you know what I love about you?”

Steph seemed to become giddier. “What?”

“You don’t judge me. You never have, even after everything I’ve told you. You just don’t. You don’t throw anything in my face. You don’t let me cave in and you help me. You don’t want to change me. You just want to be with me.” It was Steph’s turn to grin. “It’s refreshing.”

“Good, but that was still more about you, then it was me.”

“Oh my gosh, Steph. That was all about you! Take the compliment.”

“I am, but I want more.”

“You’re greedy and yet I keep giving you what you want.”

“So another compliment.”

Gemma sighed, shaking her head and laughing. “You really want to play this game because what I’m about to say might make you skip the ice cream.”

“Try me.”

Gemma smirked. She leaned into Steph’s ear, kissing below her earlobe. She wanted to say something inappropriate, but decided against it. “You are very pretty.” 

Steph blushed. “You are too, but that’s not going to make me skip ice cream. I thought it would be more than that.”

“I decided to edit what I was going to say.”

“What were you going to say?”

Gemma thought for a moment and shook her head no, biting her lip. 

“Tell me,” Steph demanded. Gemma continued to shake her head as Steph started to kiss her neck. “Tell me.” She licked Gemma’s neck up to her ear. “Tell me,” she whispered one last time. 

Gemma exhaled, her heart rate picking up. “There’s this gutteral sound you make every time I enter you that does things to me that no words can describe it and the only thing I can do to express it is to fuck you.”

Steph pulled back from Gemma’s neck, looking at her. She got off Gemma’s lap, taking her shirt off. She helped Gemma discard hers, pulling it over her head, walking back towards the stairs. She made a come hither motion with her finger. Gemma followed her, licking her lips. 

The night was lost in ecstasy as the two women pleasured each other continuously with their mouths, tongues, fingers and one small vibrating bullet. Gemma’s back was arched with Steph between her legs. She was loud and close as she moaned at a certain swipe from Steph’s tongue. She held the back of Steph’s head, moving her hips as lightly as possible to create friction while she groped her own breast, teasing her nipple. Steph moaned against Gemma’s core, but it wasn’t an ordinary sound. 

Gemma looked down to see Steph touching herself which threw her over the edge as she came hard against Steph’s teasing tongue. Her heart was pounding as she watched Steph.

“Come here,” she whispered.

“I’m so close, Gem.”

“So come here so I can do it.”

Steph groaned but slowly hovered over Gemma, kissing her, waiting for Gemma’s fingers. Gemma broke the kiss and pointed to her mouth. She grabbed Steph’s hips and pulled her forward so she was hovering over Gemma’s face. 

“Are you sure?” Steph asked.

“I’ve never been more sure.”

Steph lowered herself and felt Gemma’s tongue within seconds. She moaned, leaning back against Gemma’s hips. She wasn’t able to sit still as she took a fistful of Gemma’s hair. Gemma held her hips, her eyes closed, tasting her favorite thing yet again. Steph widened her thighs, getting as close to Gemma’s mouth as possible as she orgasmed. Her body flew forward, holding herself against the wall. Gemma licked a few more times, watching her body spasm uncontrollably. Their bodies were sweaty on top of the sheets as Steph climbed off laying on the bed. They both caught their breath before slowly cuddling up to one another. Steph’s arm was snug around Gemma’s back as she rested her head against Steph’s breasts. 

“It’s going to be so hard to not do this tomorrow,” Steph whispered.

“It’s going to be hard sleeping alone in my bed,” Gemma stated.

That caught Steph’s attention. “Are you not staying with me tomorrow?”

“I figured you would want time with Dean since he’s been gone these past two nights. A little mother and son time.”

“But he’ll want to see you.”

“Yeah and he will but will he want to see me in the morning as well?”

“I don’t know, but I would like to.”

“I know you would, but shouldn’t we be putting his feelings first?”

Steph sighed. “Yes.” 

Gemma smiled, kissing her chest. “I think we should talk to him. See how he feels about me being here.”

“You’re right.”

“I also only have one pair of underwear left for tomorrow so unless you want me to be dirty.”

“I mean, I do, but we can wash a pair here.” 

“That is true, but I’ll have to go home Monday if that’s the case.”

“I guess that’s a deal.”

Gemma scooted up so she could rest her head on the pillow. She laid her on stomach, facing Steph, with her arm stretched out. Steph turned to rub Gemma’s back mindlessly as she felt Gemma’s breath even out, her eyes closed. Gemma moved her arm to rest against Steph’s waist, also rolling over to her side, placing her head under Steph’s chin. They held each other close, Gemma drifting more and more to sleep.

“Is it crazy-” Steph started, feeling Gemma jump. “Sorry, Love.”

“No, no. Is what crazy?” Gemma’s voice was deep and full of sleep.

“No, go to sleep. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

“What’s crazy?”

Steph sighed. “I don’t want to be apart from you. I feel childish or like an angsty teenager, but I don’t want you to sleep at your flat. I want you to sleep here with me.” Gemma smiled, lifting her head. She gave Steph a light peck. “I know, it’s crazy.”

“It’s not crazy. I don’t want to be away from you either, but we have phones so I can call Monday night and it’s not like we’ll have to wait until Friday. I’m sure I’ll see you Tuesday. You could even come back to mine, if you like. Cook for you and Dean again.”

“Not the same.”

“I know, Love, but I would rather talk to Dean first. See how he feels.”

“I know you’re right, but I want to be selfish.”

Gemma laughed, getting comfortable again. “We can be selfish next weekend.”

“Yeah.” Steph laid there, her fingers tracing freckles on Gemma’s shoulder and back as Gemma laid more on top of her. “Gem?”

“Hm?”

“I-,” she paused, catching herself. “I really like you.”

Steph felt the smallest peck to her neck, smiling at Gemma being there, with her, in her arms. “I really like you too,” Gemma whispered before trailing off to sleep.

————————-

The sun was shining through the window when Steph woke from her sleep. Gemma’s body was still spread across her, her leg now in between Steph’s. Steph glanced over at the clock to see it was only eight in the morning. She rolled her eyes, hoping she would have been able to sleep longer this morning, but no luck. She debated about cooking breakfast, but soon found herself completely comfortable under Gemma. She listened to her even breaths while running her fingers through her hair. Gemma stirred for a moment, kissing Steph’s chest before rolling over and off of her. Steph used the opportunity to get up and start her day reluctantly. She was, however, excited to see Dean and have him home. She couldn’t deny that her weekend with Gemma was exactly what she needed and craved, but now she was ready for her sweet boy to return home. She missed his little laugh and the energy he brought into the home. 

Just as she was about to get up, Gemma grabbed her arm.

“Not yet,” she mumbled, clearly still asleep. 

Steph laughed and laid back down. Gemma scooted up behind her, wrapping an arm around Steph’s waist and holding her as close as possible. Gemma kissed her shoulder and then her neck, nuzzling her.

“Gem, I can’t go back to sleep.”

“Shh. Try.”

“I can’t, Baby.”

“Then just lay with me for a minute.”

“You’ll fall back asleep.”

“No, I won’t. I promise.”

“Gemma, you’re barely awake now.”

“Shh.”

“Gem.”

“It’s our last morning together without interruptions. Let me have you near me, quietly. Besides, your body is warm and I’m cold.”

Steph bit her lip and turned over to face Gemma. Gemma readjusted to hold Steph as close to her as she could. Her eyes blinked heavy as she looked at Steph, a small smile appearing. She felt her heart beating faster as she stared at those crystal blue eyes. Steph licked her lips, wide awake, feeling the same enlightenment. They both secretly knew how they felt, but the longer they stared at one another, the more they realizing it was mutual. Steph nudged in meeting Gemma in a good morning kiss. 

“I think I always want to wake up to you,” Steph whispered against Gemma’s lips.

“Really?”

Steph nodded, kissing her again. 

“Me too,” Gemma answered, pulling Steph on top of her. Their kisses were sloppy as the power between them shifted. Steph took Gemma’s hands holding them over her head, kissing her neck. She felt Gemma’s leg bend and just above her hip. Steph let go of her hands and they immediately wrapped around her back, holding her closely. 

Steph looked up at a smiling Gemma, grinning herself. Their lips met again as they melted into one another. Their nude bodies warm under the sheets as Steph’s hand explored between Gemma’s legs. Gemma noticed Steph’s confidence and found it to be one of the most beautiful things she had ever scene. Her hair shined in the sunlight as Gemma got lost in her touch. She took the initiative so they could get off together, her fingers now entering Steph. She was greeted with that particular sound she loved as they made love to one another in the morning light.

————————

Gemma got breakfast together while Steph took a shower. Her hair was already wet from taking a shower herself. They still had a couple hours before they had to leave to pick up Dean. She was going to miss their privacy, but she had to admit, she had missed Dean. He was a presence she had grown accustomed to in Steph’s house. She worried about being in the house too often, not wanting Dean to think he wouldn’t have time with just his mum. She sipped her coffee as she looked at the fridge. Steph had hung up the picture he drew in her apartment with the animals in her hands. 

Steph came downstairs, seeing Gemma look at the drawing. She understood Gemma’s concerns for her son and appreciated it. She would make sure to have alone time with her kid, but knew there would be a shift in the house without Gemma there. 

Gemma felt arms snake around her waist. She held them in her own as she felt small kisses to her neck. “You really don’t need to worry.”

“Why’s that?” Gemma asked.

“Johnny never graced a drawing of Dean’s. Not once in our year long relationship. Dean was fond of him, but not enough to be on the fridge.”

“So because I’m in a drawing, I’m supposed to feel okay?”

Steph laughed. “Exactly. Gemma, he likes you.”

“We’ll talk to him thought, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Good.”

“Why do you feel the necessity to talk to him about it? I didn’t with Johnny other than saying you would see him more often than not.”

Gemma shrugged. “I never talked to Tom about James. I just assumed it was okay, but he didn’t like him. Said he wasn’t good enough for me. So I want Dean to have just as much as a say as we do that way there is no miscommunication. This is his house and I would hate to be the reason he feels uncomfortable.” 

“Then that is what we’ll do, Love.” Steph turned Gemma’s chin, kissing her. “But until then, where’s my breakfast?”

Gemma leaned her head back on Steph’s shoulder with a laugh. “I ordered in.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t want to cook so we have croissants and I ordered yogurt, but figured I could make eggs if need be. And I got you a coffee.” 

“I knew I liked your for a reason.”

“What? Coffee?”

“Yes.”

“That’s it, huh?”

“Yeah. Well that and the sex. I thought that was the deal?” Steph teased. 

“I didn’t know coffee was part of the deal! I thought it was just tea and sex.”

“I added coffee to the list this morning.”

“You should have wrote it down somewhere.” 

“Like where?”

Gemma smirked and fell to her knees, undoing Steph’s robe. “Maybe somewhere around here?”

“Really? You’d want me to write that there?”

“You could write it anywhere.” Gemma paused, touching the pink fabric. “I like the silk.”

“So you’ve said, but I don’t know if my body can take anymore orgasms.”

“No?” Gemma pushed the robe off of her shoulders and lifted the silk dress to see Steph had no underwear on. “So where are your pants then?”

“Upstairs.”

“And you’re telling me you came down her without them on so we wouldn’t have sex?” 

“Exactly.”

“So you don’t want my mouth in between your legs right now?” Gemma watched as Steph shook a little at the comment. She ran her hands up Steph’s legs, placing a kiss against her curls. She could see that Steph was still wet, but would respect whatever answer she was given. She took a deep inhale, feeling Steph’s hand on the back of her head, holding her there. She used her hand to tease around Steph’s folds, waiting on an answer. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Steph whispered, feeling Gemma’s tongue between her legs. She gasped, holding onto the back of her head. “Fuck, Gem. How are you so good at this?” Gemma moaned against her core in response. Steph gripped her hair, rutting her hips as best she could without disturbing Gemma. Gemma held her still by the hips. “I need more,” Steph stated. 

“What?” Gemma mumbled.

“Fingers, Love.”

Gemma stood and moved behind her. She grabbed her hips, guiding her towards the table. Steph lifted a leg to rest on a chair as Gemma entered her. Steph leaned back against her, letting the silk fall down her legs. They met in a tender kiss over Steph’s shoulder when she moaned into Gemma’s mouth as Gemma pumped in and out of her. Gemma held her up as best she could when Steph leaned forward against the table. Steph met every thrust while Gemma kissed her shoulders and back. 

“Gemma,” Steph gasped. She reached down, touching herself, feeling Gemma inside of her. She came shortly afterwards, securly safe in Gemma’s arm. Gemma continued placing kisses on her back while Steph put her leg down.

“You bit me again,” she stated, still catching her breath.

“Yeah I did.”

“And left another mark.”

“Quite possibly.”

Steph turned to see Gemma smirking at her. “I’m going to get you.”

“Are you?”

Steph nodded, leaning forward, but Gemma took off towards the stairs. Steph was right behind her, following up the steps. Gemma laughed like Steph never heard before. It was an actual light hearted giggle as Steph tackled her to the bed. They playfully fought one another before Gemma succumbed and Steph made sure to leave a mark right above her breast.

“Do you feel better?” Gemma asked.

“I do.”

“Get it out of your system then?”

“Quite possibly,” Steph answered. 

“Good.” Gemma gave Steph a light peck. “And for the record there is nothing on your back so I will seek my revenge.”

“Sure, sure.”

“I will.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Love.” Steph kissed Gemma’s chin as they laid with one another. 

“What time do we need to leave to pick up Dean?” Gemma asked, holding Steph in arms as close as she could. 

“Probably in an hour or so. Terry will call before her leaves.”

“Are you excited?”

Gemma could feel her grin. “I am very excited to have him back home.”

“Good. I’ve missed him myself.”

“Have you?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s going to be happy to see you, Gem. I know he will.”

“But he’ll be more excited to see you, I think.”

“Yeah.”

“Well should we head downstairs and actually eat breakfast, then get ready and head out?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Steph got up first and walked to her drawers. Gemma watched as she got dressed into a red and beige striped jumper and a pair of jeans. Gemma slipped into her own pair with a gray sweater as they walked back down together. They watched the news together as they ate, enjoying each other’s company and the quietness of the space. They tidied and sanitized around the apartment causing the hour to pass. They received a phone call from Terry saying he and Dean were about to leave the house. 

They finished getting ready and gathered their stuff together. Gemma waited for Steph to bundle by the door.

“Ready to go back to the real world?” Steph asked, fixing her coat.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They shared a heated kiss before Gemma opened the door. As soon as they stepped outside, they were greeted with a familiar voice.

“Good morning,” Mrs. Priestly said, coming in with her husband.

Steph rolled her eyes. “Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Priestly.”

“And where are you ladies off to?”

“We’re going to pick up Dean from Terry’s.”

“Oh, a boy like that needs a man in his life.”

Gemma saw Mr. Priestly nudge his wife. “Why?” Gemma asked, making sure Steph got down the icy steps carefully.

“Because a boy needs a man.”

“Good Lord. I think boys are just fine being around women. In fact, it probably makes them better men, but who’s to say.”

“Well at least the boy being back will keep the house quieter.”

“And what does that mean?”

“We’ve been hearing ungodly noises coming from your house at all hours of the day. We’re hoping that won’t continue.”

“Okay, that’s enough of that. Have a nice day,” Steph said, pushing Gemma along to the car. 

“What?” Gemma said, getting into the car. 

“You two would have argued all day and I want to see my son at some point.”

“So you rescued me from having an argument with your neighbor?”

Steph smiled. “Yeah.”

“In that case, thank you.” Gemma and Steph shared a kiss, both the Priestley’s watching them. Gemma started the car and let it heat up as they buckled their seatbelts. They met again, Steph cupping Gemma’s cheeks, in a kiss while the Priestley’s continued to stare at them. “Wow, I’m really starting to hate reality,” Gemma mumbled, seeing them from the corner of her eye.

“I know. If we weren’t going to get Dean, I’d say, let’s go back in there and really give them noises to talk about.”

“We could just snog for a minute, lots of tongue and groping,” Gemma suggested. “I can make it look like I’m going down on you. That would probably scare the shit out of them.”

“Start that and we’ll be giving them a show of Friday night when we pulled over on the side of the road.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“I know you wouldn’t.” They shared another kiss. “Do you honestly think they heard us?”

“Yeah, I do. Your houses are connected. We share walls. I know they heard me when you went down on me.”

“You weren’t that loud.”

“I was pretty loud. You were even louder with the toy.”

“It felt good and don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”

“I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy it. Don’t put words in my mouth. I’m just saying you were louder.”

“We are going to test that the next time Dean goes stays with his dad for a night. I’ll definitely prove my point.” 

“Good luck,” Gemma teased, pulling Steph back in for a kiss. They smiled as they separated. “They’re still watching us.”

“Oh they’re freaks. She’ll tell my mother all about our snogging and make it seem like we did have our hands down each other pants.

“I mean, I only need one hand to drive.”

“Stop,” Steph smirked. “I’m still wet because of you.”

“Don’t tell me that or I will have to drive with one hand.”

“I prefer your car not to smell like we fucked in it while we’re on our way to pick up my son from my ex-husband.”

Gemma squinted. “Fine.”

“Now, I’m uncomfortable because of Eliza over there so let’s go please.”

Gemma backed out of the parking space. The Priestley’s waved awkwardly to them as they past. It took all of Gemma’s might and Steph’s hand to not politely flick them the V. Steph kissed her hand and smiled. She was going to get her son with Gemma. No one’s opinions or thoughts were going to ruin this day for her especially the Priestley’s.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday! I'm here! With a new chapter!! There is a lot going on in this chapter, but oh I think you guys are going to like it!

Gemma and Steph walked into the bus terminal together, holding hands. Steph checked the bus schedule and saw that they still had some time before Dean would arrive with Terry. They stood by the entrance, Steph wrapping her arms around Gemma’s shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Gemma followed, her arms going around Steph’s waist. They stayed like that for a few moments, happy to be in each other’s arms for a little while longer as strangers looked on. They didn’t notice, too lost in one another. As Steph stepped back, she placed the lightest kiss against Gemma’s lips.

Steph dragged her arms down Gemma’s in a comforting motion. Gemma kissed the side of her head. 

“I thought Terry drove,” Gemma stated, finding it weird they were meeting at the bus station.

“He does, but he likes to save petrol where he can. He’s always enjoyed a ride and then this way he can actually hang out with Dean a little longer. He doesn’t have to watch the road or anything.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah. They usually play a game or something. I think it also makes Dean happy.”

“And you used to just meet up here?”

“Yeah, it was an easier option instead of him driving all the way over and I never had a car so.”

“Do you know how to drive?”

“Yes, but the car was in Terry’s name so when we split, I let him take it. I had no use for it. I enjoy walking downtown and catch the bus when I need to.”

“And now you have me.”

“Which is the best part of all.”

Gemma smiled. It was busy at the bus station and Gemma looked around casually, seeing if she could catch a glimpse of the face she wanted to see most in this world while Steph leaned against her. Everyone who passed caught Gemma’s eyes. The hope still building even though she knew the answer: he was gone and she’d never see him again.

They heard the announcement of the bus coming in and Steph took a small step away from Gemma. She wasn’t ready to tell Terry nor deal with him. Gemma didn’t need to hear Steph’s reasoning. She knew and didn’t really mind. So many people were already in their business that not telling one person seemed almost like a relief. 

“Steph!” Terry shouted. Steph could barely see him through the crowd. She looked around, wanting to see her little boy when “Mummy” was shouted. The crowd of people cleared as Dean appeared, running towards them. Gemma looked at the small boy with glasses. She could tell he was excited to see Steph, but something seemed off with him. Steph knelt down with her arms open. He fell into them as she picked him and kissed his head. “Hi, my beautiful boy. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” he said, not letting go of her. He waved to Gemma, who was still standing behind Steph. 

“Hey, Kid,” she replied with a polite smile. 

Steph looked at Dean and noticed his demeanor immediately. “What’s wrong, Love? Are you going to miss your daddy?”

Terry walked up and joined them, handing his bag off to Steph. “Dean, I told you not to run when you saw your mum. I could have lost you.”

“I wanted to see her,” Dean said, matter of factly.

“I know, but we were still too far away for you to do that.”

“I don’t care.” It was evident he was mad with his father as he hugged Steph again. His arms were tight around her neck.

“Dean?” Steph glanced between her child and Terry. “Well what’s wrong? Why are you upset, Love?” Steph tried to look at Dean, but he wasn’t having it.

“He’s upset because he left his toy dog on the bus and I wouldn’t let him go back to get it. I’m sure it’s gone now,” Terry answered.

“What dog?” Steph asked.

“The one Gemma got me,” Dean mumbled against her coat.

Gemma, being distracted by the new location and looking for Tom, heard her name and saw the small boy looking at her. Steph put him down and kneeled down beside him again. Gemma joined them, now realizing how upset Dean really was. His eyes were red under his glasses and his cheeks were tear stained.

“What’s happened?” Gemma asked.

“I lost the dog on the bus and I can’t go back and get it.” His eyes started to water again.

“What dog, Dean?”

“The one you gave me. The dalmation.”

“Well it’s okay, Love. I’ll buy you another one.” Gemma rubbed his arm, trying to console him while Steph held his little hands.

“I want that one though.”

“And you’re sure you brought it with you? Didn’t leave it at your dad’s?” Gemma questioned.

“I had it on the bus,” Dean stuttered, trying not to cry and failing. 

“Okay. It’s alright, Love.” Gemma cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears. “Which gate did you come out of?” Gemma asked, looking up at Terry.

“Number seven. It’s way over there on the other side of the building.”

Gemma stood and took off for the gate, hearing Steph call after her. 

“I’m sure it’s left by now,” Terry yelled, trying to stop her. She ignored him, making her way to the gate as quickly as possible. She noticed a bus driver coming through the entrance and smiled.

“Excuse me, Sir? Is that your bus that just came from Birmingham?”

“Yeah.”

“Excellent. My friend’s son was on that bus and he’s very upset because he thinks he has left something. Would you mind if I checked?”

“It’s locked.”

“Can’t you unlock it?”

“I could, but I’m on my break.”

“It won’t take more than three minutes for me to look. Please?”

The bus driver sighed and rolled his eyes. “Look, I know it’s silly, but for whatever reason, that toy means a lot to him. I would greatly appreciate if I could have a quick look. Please.” 

The bus driver was less than enthused, but walked back towards the bus. He opened the door. “Three minutes.”

“Thanks.” She was about to step on when she paused. “Do you remember seeing a little boy with dirty blonde hair and glasses with a man with brown hair?”

“Lady, I drive a lot of people every day. I don’t pay attention. You got three minutes.”

Gemma sighed and looked at the bus ahead of her. She soon realized how difficult it was going to be find this small toy. She had no idea where they sat, if it got lodged between a seat or on the floor. She checked each seat carefully around and under. She wouldn’t leave that bus until she found it, hoping Dean wasn’t wrong and hadn’t left it at his father’s house.

Steph tried her hardest to not argue with Terry in front of Dean, but she couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t have just gone back on the bus and looked for it.

“He didn’t realize until we were out of the terminal,” Terry said, trying to defend himself. “There were people everywhere and it would have been too difficult to go back.”

“He really likes that dog, Terry.”

“Yeah I know that, but it’s a small piece of plastic that some woman I don’t know got for him. I don’t understand why it’s so important.”

“Because Gemma is a good friend and Dean has grown fond of her.”

“I told you I like her, Daddy. She’s nice.”

“I know, Son and I’m sorry, but I didn’t think the toy was so special.”

“It’s okay, Love,” Steph soothed. “We’ll see if Gemma finds it and if not we’ll get you a new one. It’s alright.” Steph rubbed his back, ignoring Terry. Dean still wasn’t fully crying, but was definitely upset by the misfortune. 

“Maybe I should go and look,” Terry offered.

Steph laughed with a surprised expression. “Now you want to look? He told you when you got off the bus, Terry. You had the opportunity to do that!”

“I know, but again, I didn’t think it was important.”

Steph looked up and could see a bright and smiling Gemma walking through the crowd of people. She couldn’t help her own features as they started to shine as well. 

“Found it,” Gemma announced, holding the small toy in her hand. Dean tried to reach out for it causing Gemma to close her hand around it, “But it was on the toilet floor so I’ll need some hand cleaner which I have in the car to kill the germs.”

Steph let Dean down who immediately jumped onto Gemma. She picked him up and hugged him. 

“Thank you, Gemma.”

“Of course, Love.” She wiped his tears with the back of her hand. “Dry those eyes. No harm done. He’s home.”

Terry eyed them as Steph walked up to both of them. She kissed Dean’s head while wrapping her arm around Gemma’s shoulder. She wanted to kiss her, but nuzzled her nose against Gemma’s cheek instead. 

“You’re amazing,” she whispered in Gemma’s ear before pulling away. “Alright, Dean. Can you say bye to Daddy so we can go home.”

Gemma put Dean down and all his worry melted as he ran into his dad’s arms. Terry kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, apologizing for not going back to the bus. Gemma and Steph smiled at one another, letting them have their moment. Gemma noticed Terry’s eyes were watering.

“Is he crying?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah. He hates having to do this more than Dean.” 

“Should I go to the car?”

“No, just wait. I’ll be right back.” She held out Dean’s bag which Gemma took. Steph joined Dean and Terry, comforting them both as best she could. Gemma felt awkward and turned her back, allowing them to have privacy as she continued to look around. A boy with short brown hair passed and then a taller teenager. She looked at everyone she could when a small child took her hand. 

“What are you looking for?” Dean asked.

“Nothing in particular.” Gemma looked down at him and smiled. “You alright, Love?” 

“I’m going to miss my dad.”

“You’ll see him next weekend though. It’s not goodbye forever.”

“Do you think he’ll get a job at home?”

“I don’t know, but it’s possible.”

“I hope so.”

“I know you do, Dean. All we can do is hope.”

“Ready?” Steph asked, coming back up to them, wiping her eyes.

“You okay?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah. It’s not just hard on Terry. I hate having to do this to him just as much as he hates having to do it. Go say goodbye one last time, Dean. I think Daddy needs a big hug and a kiss.”

Dean let go of Gemma. Both women turned to watch Dean kiss Terry’s cheek as he picked him up. “It’s not fair, Gemma. He should be with his dad. I know Terry messed up, but I hate what this does to the two of them.”

“Hm,” Gemma answered, trying to hold back her own tears, feeling her own guilt. She had tried to keep Tom and Simon apart from each other and after all the time that had passed, she still thinks it’s the worst decision she ever made. Even though Simon had been in the wrong, hit her, made her life a living hell, she could only think that maybe Tom would have been a lot better off if she just would have let Simon stay.

Terry walked up to them, holding Dean. “Thanks again for driving Steph over here and making sure they get home safe.”

“It’s not a problem,” Gemma stated. 

“Ready to go, Love?” Steph asked. Dean nodded, hugging Terry one more time.

“It’s alright, Dean. I’ll see you next weekend.”

“Not soon enough.”

“I know, but it will fly by like it always does.”

“Bye, Daddy.”

“Bye, Son.”

An announcement for the bus to Birmingham was called. “That’s me. I’ll call you tonight, yeah?”

Dean nodded. Terry put him down and he shyly walked over to Steph. “We’ll figure out next weekend later in the week?” Steph asked.

“Yeah, sounds good. See ya, Steph. Bye, Dean.”

“Bye, Daddy.”

Gemma felt odd standing in this mix. It was easier to drop Dean off. Her thoughts consumed of Tom. How he acted after Simon left. How quiet he had become, but, at the same time, she couldn’t help, but feel grateful that he was older. Watching Dean saying goodbye to his dad was torture even for her. She looked at Steph, who wiped her cheek.

“Come on, Love,” Steph said, taking Dean’s hand. 

Gemma followed, her arm wrapping around Steph’s shoulder. Steph followed, her arm going around Gemma’s back. Terry turned to look at his son one more time, but was distracted by seeing these two women seemingly affectionate with each other yet again. He watched them leave, noticing Dean seemed to be more animated now that he was with his mum and her friend.

“Well what did you do, Love?” Steph asked as they stepped outside. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah? That’s it? Don’t want to share?”

Dean shrugged. Gemma helped him get into the car, leaving the door open. She went to the boot to put Dean’s bag away and to get some sanitizer from her medical bag. She put some on her hands and then on the little dog. She smiled at the thought that Dean had been so upset about losing it. She cleaned every crevice she could, closed the back hatch and went back to the passenger side.

“Here you are, Sir.”

“Thank you, Gemma.”

“He’s all clean. I think he needs a leash so you don’t lose him again.”

“He’s too small for one.”

“Nonsense. We’ll figure something out.”

“Okay.”

“Ready to go home?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s go.”

Gemma closed his door. Steph stood there looking at Dean. “You think he’s okay?”

“I’ve never known Dean to be chatty.”

“He’s usually a little more talkative after visiting his dad.”

“He’s probably tired, Love and still mad about the dog.”

Steph smiled. “Thank you for going back and getting it.”

“Not a problem. Couldn’t let the little guy be sad.”

“I just can’t believe you did that for him. You barely know him, but yet, your heart was so open to just help him.”

“I’m getting to know him better and it means something to me that, that little piece of plastic means so much to him.”

“I told you, he likes you.” Gemma’s smile was small, but couldn’t be missed. “Thank you, again.”

“Of course, Love.”

Steph reached forward, pulling Gemma into a kiss. It was light and airy, but did the trick. Gemma lingered before opening her eyes, meeting Steph’s glance. Gemma opened Steph’s door, letting her get in before closing it. She walked around the car and got in herself. She shook from the cold weather.

“It’s getting cold out there,” Gemma said, starting the car. She turned the heat on and let it blast through the vents.

“So now you’re finally cold?”

“It does happen. How are you back there, Dean?”

“Cold!” He shouted, excitedly. 

“Well let’s warm our tootsies.” Gemma pulled out of the parking lot and noticed Dean playing with the small dog. “Does your puppy have a name?”

“It’s Jim.”

“Jim?” Steph and Gemma questioned at the same time.

“Yeah. I mean he’s a boy so I couldn’t name him Gemma. So I thought Jim was a good name.”

Steph smiled and made eye contact with Gemma. “Told you,” she whispered, kissing her cheek as Gemma pulled out onto the highway, smiling brightly. 

“So how was your time with Dad?” Steph asked, taking Gemma’s hand.

“Good.”

“But?”

“We stayed home a lot.”

“But you went to the zoo, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but that was it.”

“Did you at least have fun at the zoo?”

Dean nodded. “I told Dad all the stuff you taught me, Gemma.”

“You did? Did he learn anything?” Gemma asked.

“I don’t know, but I was proud.”

“Of what?”

“All the stuff I learned.”

“Well that’s good, Love. Learning is important.”

Dean nodded. He rested his head against the backseat. Gemma watched as his eyes became heavier and heavier before closing. Steph was about to ask another question when Gemma squeezed her hand.

“What?” Steph asked.

“He’s asleep.”

“Poor guy. He’s probably exhausted. He always sleeps on the way home from being with Terry. I worry he doesn’t get enough sleep when he’s there.”

“Do you think he had a good time, though?”

“I don’t know. I hope so, but it’s hard to tell sometimes.”

“Why’s that?”

“He’s learned to lie and I think sometimes he lies about how he feels on these trips. I don’t know if it’s more my benefit or his dad’s or even his. He usually comes back sad because he is sad that he won’t see his dad for another week but sometimes he’s sad for reasons like today. It just all depends.”

“Kids lie, Steph. Unfortunately, it’s natural.”

“I know. I just wish I knew what really went on.”

“Have you asked?”

“No. I try to just keep those moments between Dean and Terry private so it feels special for him. Something he truly has with his dad.”

“Well, maybe you should ask.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Steph’s eyes were closed.

Gemma huffed with a smile. “Are you falling asleep on me too?”

“You kept me busy all weekend and I’m tired.”

“I’m tired too.”

“Yeah, but you offered to drive.”

“Because you asked me to.”

Steph shrugged. “Could have said no.”

“What?” Gemma questioned, tickling Steph’s side. Steph laughed, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

“I’m sorry, Gem. My kid is back so I need some rest unless you’re really upset about it. Then I will force myself to stay awake and keep you company.”

“No, it’s fine, Love. Get some sleep. If I feel the need to do it later, I’ll do it when we get home.”

Steph smiled in her slumber. “Yeah please don’t nap while driving.”

Gemma grinned. She looked in the rearview mirror to see Dean completely passed out, sleeping in the same position Steph was in. Both of their heads leaning against their right shoulder, mouths closed and even their breathing was similar. Gemma wondered if Tom ever slept the way she did. She missed when he was a boy and would have a nightmare. The way he would quietly wake Gemma without trying to disturb her. Whispers of “Mummy” with a little shake of the hand or shoulder. The way Simon always grunted about how she babied him by letting him sleep with them. When he was younger, he would sleep in between them or with Simon, but once he reached Dean’s age, it was only Gemma. Anytime he felt scared or sad, he went to her and he would stay in her arms until he felt better. Night or day. Sick or tired. It was always Gemma. 

She sniffled, following the road. She really had hoped that she’d seen him at the bus terminal. Wishing fate was on her side for once in regards to Tom. She would do anything to hold him one more time. Tell him it was going to be alright. That his dad was fine. That she loves him and has never stopped worrying about him. Flashes upon flashes of memories crept up. Their family trips. Tom’s laugh. His smile. Watching him play football as a family. How animated he would become when he was a child and learning something new. The first time he scored a goal and Simon had actually been there to see it. How proud he was. And their small moments. Their handshake before bed. The way he told her things. The time he was so sick, he didn’t want to be left alone so Gemma stayed with him all night, on the couch, watching cartoons, rubbing his back until she eventually had to lay down and he cuddled into her, clutching her while crying. The way he quickly fell asleep in her arms and woke up in the same position the next morning. Simon had taken a picture of it. She wondered where that picture ended up.

The drive passed by quickly. Gemma was close to Steph’s and forced herself to calm down. She wiped her eyes furiously and did everything she could to look like she hadn’t been crying since Steph fell asleep. There was only so much she could do while driving, but managed to pull it off. She parked in the driveway and lightly shook Steph’s hand.

“Hey, we’re home.”

Steph opened her eyes. “What?”

“We’re home, Love.”

“I slept the whole way?”

“Yeah.”

“Did Dean?” She asked, looking behind her, finding him fast asleep. “Oh Gemma, I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t mean to sleep the whole time. I wanted to keep you company.”

“It’s alright, Steph. Sometimes we just need it.”

Steph finally looked at Gemma and she immediately became concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure? Your nose is red and eyes are watery.”

Steph reached out to grab Gemma’s face, but Gemma stopped her. She held her hands instead, kissing them. “I’m okay.”

“Okay,” Steph whispered, knowing it was a lie. “Dean, Sweetheart.” She reached back and shook his leg while Gemma got out of the car. Dean stirred, but wasn’t having it. “We’re home.”

Gemma opened the passenger door, Dean in and out of sleep. Steph getting out herself. “Come on, Love,” she whispered, unbuckling his seatbelt. He reached out to her, the dog tightly in his hand. She smiled and bent down to get him.

“Don’t baby him, Gemma. He can walk.”

“It’s fine. Besides it’s a little slippery. Rather carry him in the house then have him slip and harm himself.”

“I think you just want to hold him because you missed him.”

Gemma smirked. “Maybe or maybe I don’t want him to fall. I’ll never tell you the answer.”

“You don’t have to. I already know.”

Gemma picked Dean up, Steph helping to make sure his head cleared the doorway. “Can you get his bag?” Gemma asked. 

“Yeah.” Steph walked to the back and grabbed Dean’s bag before following Gemma up the stairs.

“Steph?”

“Yeah?”

“Are the Priestley’s seriously looking through their window?” 

Steph glanced over and waved obnoxiously only to see them quickly leave the space. “Apparently.”

“What do they think we’re going to do? Snog on the stairs while I’m carrying your child?

“I don’t know, Gem. But all I can say is get used to it.”

“I really don’t want to, but for you, I’ll give it a go.” Steph placed a light kiss against Gemma’s lips, Gemma had already puckered. Gemma eyed Steph curiously as they stood there for a minute. “Can you open the door? Aren’t you freezing?” 

Steph laughed and opened the door, Gemma following behind her. She carried Dean to the living room and laid him on the couch, helping him take off his coat and boots. She reached for his glasses, sliding them off his nose and putting them on the coffee table. 

“Dean, Love, I know Gemma is being really nice to you, but you have to wake up. It’s the only way I’ll get you to sleep tonight.”

Dean smiled causing Gemma to grin.

“Dean, seriously. I will tickle you if you don’t wake up.” Steph came up behind Gemma, seeing his little smirk. She bent over and started to tickle his sides. He erupted with laughter and squeals, tossing and turning as Steph laughed with him. “Are you happy to be home?”

“Yeah!” Dean yelled, his arms over his head in victory.

“How happy are you to be back with your mum?”

“So happy!”

“Yay!” Dean sat up and hugged Steph. She groaned falling against the couch with Dean on top of her. “You’re getting so big! I think you gained five pounds while you were gone.”

“No.”

“No?”

“It was ten!”

Steph laughed, hugging him tightly. Gemma looked on fondly. She couldn’t get Tom out of her mind and it was eating her alive. She stood and took her coat off, taking her’s and Dean’s to the foyer. She stood there, slipping off her boots. She placed a hand against the wall and took deep steady breaths. She could hear Steph and Dean talking through the door. It warmed her heart, but she couldn’t help the jealousy she was having.

“Tom,” she whispered.

“Gem?” Steph’s voice startled her. She didn’t even know when she had closed her eyes. “Are you alright?”

Gemma smiled. “I’m always alright.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” She stood up straight. “I, uh, I’m actually rather tired from the drive so I think I’m going to go upstairs and nap for a little bit, if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Gemma kissed her cheek in passing and walked up the stairs. She closed the door for privacy and sat on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands. She didn’t want to cry anymore. She was so sick of crying, but the pain and guilt she felt in her heart kept eating at her. _”You like Dad?” “Yeah.” “But you don’t like me?” “No... Not at the moment.”_ Gemma rubbed her head, trying to rid the thoughts. _”He says he doesn’t love you.” “He used to. He used to love me.”_ She laid down, curling into a ball, trying to cry as quietly as she could. She looked up to see his pictures on the bedside table. _”I love you.”_ Tom’s sad voice was so strong as she reached out for them, but stopped herself, rolling over to face the opposite way.

Steph rejoined Dean in the living room, concerned for Gemma, but allowing her to have her space. Maybe she really was just tired from the weekend and the drive. “So let’s talk about your trip,” Steph suggested.

“I told you, there isn’t really anything to talk about.”

“Yeah, but you went to the zoo. You love the zoo.”

Dean shrugged. Steph looked at him. “What’s wrong, Dean? What are you not telling me?”

“I just didn’t have as good of a time as I thought I would.”

“Well why? What happened?”

Dean shook his head scooting closer to Steph on the couch. She wrapped an arm around him and hugged him, kissing the top of his head. “Did you and Daddy have a fight?”

“No.” Dean paused, shrugging his shoulders again. “I just wanted to do more, I guess. We did get fish and chips though,” Dean said excitedly.

“Your favorite. Did you eat any vegetables?”

“Yeah, I did. Fish and chips was lunch at the zoo.”

“Well that is exciting.”

“Oh and Daddy helped me get something for you and Gemma!”

“He did?” Dean ran off towards his duffel in the foyer, rummaging through his bag. He came back and handed a keychain out to Steph. It was black leather with a gold plate and “Dudley Castle” was engraved. 

“Oh, Dean! I love it! I will have to put this with my keys.”

“Do you think Gemma will like it? I have one for her too.”

“I think she will.” Dean ran towards the stairs. Steph ran after him. “No, Love. She’s napping.”

“I’ll put it on the pillow so she can wake up to it.”

“Sweetheart, I think we should let her be for a little bit.”

“No, no. It’ll be a surprise. I’ll be quiet.”

Steph wasn’t sure why but she didn’t try to stop Dean. She watched him climb the stairs and disappear around the banister. He opened the door very quietly, to see Gemma’s back facing him. He tiptoed around the bed when he heard a sniffle. The sound caused him to stop when he heard another.

“Gemma?”

Gemma jumped, quickly wiping her face for the young child. “Dean?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Love. Can I help you with something?”

Dean looked at her. His hands behind his back. He slowly hid the keychain in his back pocket. “Are you crying?”

“No, Love.”

“Mummy says when you need to cry you should and then talk about it to make it better.”

Gemma smiled. “Your mother is very smart.”

Dean climbed onto the bed. “So what’s wrong?”

Gemma felt another tear escape, but bit her tongue and shook her head. “Nothing, Sweetheart. I’m fine.” She caught her breath as easily as she could, trying to calm herself. She felt this was a private matter for her to deal with on her own. She just needed to be alone, but couldn’t say that to him.

Dean sat next to her when he noticed something in her hands. He reached for it and Gemma let him pull the small picture frame away. She watched as he flipped it over to see the pictures of Tom. Dean recognized him almost immediately and then glanced at Gemma, handing it back. “Do you miss him?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“A lot?”

“Every second of every day.”

“So why not call him and tell him that? We have phones, Silly.”

Gemma laughed for Dean’s sake, but her heart ached with so much pain. “I can’t,” she choked around her tears.

“Why not?”

“I don’t have his number and I don’t know where he is.”

“What do you mean? Did he run away?”

Gemma nodded. “He did, Love. He ran away and I don’t know where he went.”

Dean laid down so he could be face to face with Gemma. “Do you think he’s okay?”

“Yeah. There is just something that mother’s have in regards to our children so we know when something is bad and I haven’t had that feeling.”

“But it makes you sad.”

“Yeah, it does. Some days are good and others it’s bad.”

“I’m sorry, Gemma.” Gemma closed her eyes, trying to stop her sobbing. “You can cry, you know. I’ve seen my mummy cry a lot and she says I give the best hugs when she’s sad. Do you want a hug?”

“I’m alright, Love. You should go downstairs and be with your mum.”

“But you’re sad. No one should be alone when they’re sad.”

Steph slowly came up the stairs, wondering what was taking Dean so long. Once she made the turn, she saw Gemma laying on the bed talking to Dean. She sat on the second floor landing against the wall and listened so they couldn’t see her. Dean looked back down at the pictures.

“What was his name again?”

“Tom,” Gemma whispered. 

“Was he nice?”

“Very nice. He’s a beautiful boy.”

“Why did he leave?”

“It’s all rather complicated, Love. But he basically wanted a new start away from me.”

“But why? You’re cool!”

Gemma smiled. “You think so?”

“Yeah and smart and pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“Did he love you?”

Gemma smiled around more tears. “I don’t know.”

“Well, he’d be silly if he didn’t.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because your his mum. You’re supposed to love your mum no matter what.”

“That’s not always the case though, Love. Sometimes parents do bad things too that make their kids not very happy.”

“Is that what happened?”

“I think so, but he left so suddenly that I don’t know.”

“And now you just miss him?”

“I do and sometimes, it just becomes too much, you know? Like how sometimes you get really sad because you miss your dad. I just wish I had the chance to see him one more time to tell him that I love him and I’m always here.”

“I think you’ll see him again.”

“You do? Why?”

“Because my Gran says good things happen to good people and you’re good people.”

“That’s very sweet of you to say.”

Dean paused. “Is it hard?”

“Is what hard?”

“Seeing Mummy and I together?”

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“Well, if you want, you can talk to me when you miss Tom. Then maybe you won’t be sad about it. I know I’m not him and he’s older, but I can try.”

“Thank you, Dean, but it’s not the same.”

“But we can try.” Dean’s voice was so hopeful that Gemma couldn’t help, but agree.

“Yeah, we can try.”

They sat there quietly for a moment. “Can I hug you now?”

Gemma smiled and nodded. Dean shot forward, wrapping his arms around Gemma, who tried her hardest not to cry again, but couldn’t help it. She held that little boy so tightly, wishing he was Tom as her tears continued to fall. Steph thought about getting up when she heard Dean speak again. 

“You’ll see him again,” Dean whispered. Gemma pulled away and looked at him. “I promise,” he stated. 

Gemma nodded, feeling vulnerable with this small child. “Your mum’s right. You do give the best hugs.”

“Thanks. Do you feel better?” 

“A little, yeah.”

“Good because I have a surprise.”

Gemma wiped her eyes. “A surprise?”

“Yeah! Daddy helped me get at the zoo for you.”

“Well what is it?”

Dean reached into his back pocket pulling out the same keychain he had given to Steph. “They didn’t have one with any of the animals we talked about, but I got this one for Mum and thought you’d like it too.”

Dean handed it to Gemma, who took it like it was real gold. She had the biggest smile on her face.

“Do you like it?” He asked.

“I love it, Dean. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I was going to leave it on the pillow to surprise you, but you were awake so.”

“Well I absolutely love this and will put it with my keys when we get back downstairs.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Well I do want to so I’m going to. Thank you, Dean. You’ve just made my day a little bit brighter.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, you did.” Steph smiled at the comment and headed back downstairs. Gemma caught a glimpse of her auburn hair before looking back at Dean. “I’m sorry if I made you sad though.”

Dean’s demeanor changed and he hung his head. “Well, I am sad.”

“Because you miss your dad?”

“No. I miss my old dad.”

“Your old dad?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s that mean? Your old dad?”

“Promise me you won’t tell Mummy. I swore I wouldn’t.”

“I can’t make that promise, Love, but I can listen.”

“Promise me!”

“Alright. I promise.”

“Daddy’s moved in with Lisa and the baby. He barely paid any attention to me the entire time I was there.”

“So when you got there, it wasn’t just you and your dad?”

“No. Remember when we pulled up and I said the light was on?”

“Yeah.” Dean shrugged. “That was Lisa? Was she there the whole time?”

“Yeah. Daddy says they’re getting married which I don’t understand because she’s married to Uncle Barry, but Uncle Barry wasn’t even there. Just my dad and Lisa.”

“You don’t sound happy about that.”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t like Lisa. She kept saying I needed to be a big brother, but I’m not.”

“Why do you think you’re not?”

“Because that’s Lisa’s baby. Not Mummy’s.”

“Right.”

“And I had to share my room with it. She cried a lot and woke me up. I felt bad for her, but Daddy was too busy to even play football with me. All I wanted was to come back home and be with Mum.”

“So the only thing you did with your dad was go to the zoo?”

“Yeah and Lisa tried to come, but he got her to stay home.”

“How?”

“I begged him not to let them go.” Dean looked down at the keychain. “We had a good time at the zoo, but I still miss my dad because I don’t feel like I was with him.”

“Well babies are hard, Love. They require a lot of attention from their mums and dads, but I understand how you feel. It’s not fun when you have expectations for your weekend and they seem to get pushed to the side.”

“Yeah.”

“But you’re home now.”

“Yeah.”

“No babies. Well just me.” Gemma pouted her lip and Dean laughed.

“You’re not a baby.”

“You sure? I was crying a lot.”

“Yeah, but not loudly.” Dean leaned forward to hug Gemma. She wrapped her arms around his back and rubbed it. “I’m sorry this weekend was hard.”

“I’m sorry you miss Tom.”

“Me too.”

“Just please don’t tell Mum.”

“I won’t, Love, but I think you should.”

“Maybe, but not right now.”

“Why not?”

“She’ll argue with him. I don’t want them to fight. They already have today and I just want her to be happy.”

“Well then, should we stop sulking and go downstairs and join her?”

“Yeah,” Dean answered, getting off the bed and standing.

“Piggyback?”

Dean nodded excitedly. 

“Good. My legs are killing me.” Gemma joked, putting a leg over Dean’s shoulder. He laughed and ducked down. “What’s so funny? I asked for a piggyback!”

“I thought you were going to give me one!”

“You one?!”

“Yeah.”

“Right. I guess that’s a better idea. Might get down the stairs safer.”

Dean agreed. Gemma knelt down and waited until she felt like he was secure. She stood up. “Next time, the ride is on you, though.”

“Deal,” he giggled.

Gemma carried him downstairs and they were greeted with delicious smells from the kitchen. Gemma walked in smiling, Dean looking just as delighted. 

“Dean, I hope you let Gemma get some sleep.”

“He didn’t,” Gemma answered.

“Hey!”

“What?” Gemma asked, lowly chuckling. 

“Did he at least help?” Steph asked, walking up to them.

“He did.”

“Good.”

“Now I’ve got to put this beautiful key chain Dean got for me with my keys.”

“Mum, Gemma wanted me to give her a piggyback ride.”

“I did ask and he did agree.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“You did.”

“Did not.”

“Did.”

“Not!”

“So I have two children now?”

“Maybe,” Gemma answered. Steph could tell that Gemma was in better spirits. She leaned forward and pecked Gemma’s lips. Gemma smiled as they pulled away.

“Yuck,” Dean said, still on Gemma’s back.

“Be disgusted all you like, Dean, but one day you’re going to kiss a girl or maybe a boy.”

“No I won’t.”

“No? You sure?”

“Yes.”

Gemma walked them to the foyer so she could find her keys in her purse. She put Dean down so he could stand.

“You don’t have to put it on there,” Dean commented.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to.” She grabbed her set and started to slide it around the loop. “See this keychain will be my Jim. It’s very special to me, so whenever I’m not here and I pick up my keys, I’ll see this and think of you.”

“Not Mummy?”

“Well, full disclosure, I’m always thinking about your Mum so this,” Gemma stated, holding up the keychain that was snug on her keyring, “is what I will look at when I think of you.” Dean just smiled, his eyes shining from behind his glasses. “Should we help Mum with dinner?”

“Yeah.”

Dean took Gemma’s hand and walked her back to the kitchen. “What can we help with, Love?” 

“Keeping Dean entertained while I cook you a meal.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Well it smells delicious. Are you making a curry?”

“I am.”

“Any special occasion?”

“Well it’s almost been a month since our first date-ish… our first night together and I thought it would be nice to eat a homemade curry to celebrate instead of ordering out.”

Gemma smiled. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

“And for Dean, since it was all I had when I invited you to dinner, fish fingers.”

“Yes!” Dean shouted from the couch.

“Do you not like curry, Dean?” Gemma asked.

“No.”

Gemma looked to Steph, who mouthed ‘no’ while shaking her head. “Are you sure there is nothing I can help with?”

“I’m sure, Gem. You drove a lot today and we had a busy weekend, so relax.” Steph kissed Gemma. “I’ve got this.”

They shared another kiss. “Okay.”

“Gemma?”

“Yeah, Kid.”

“Can you help me give Jim a leash?”

“You want to do that?” Dean nodded. “Sure, but we’ll need some stuff like yarn or string.”

“There’s a sewing kit upstairs from when I tried to be a good housewife. Never quite got the hang of that although I did make Dean’s beanie.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah. It was like the one thing I could make oddly enough, but have a go.”

“Want to make me a hat?” 

Steph placed her hand on Gemma’s chest, above her heart. “You want me to?”

Gemma shrugged. “Could be cute.”

“Well yeah then maybe.” 

Gemma smiled as they kissed one another. Dean cleared his throat, getting impatient. When both women looked at him, he pretended to cough. 

“Upstairs you said? I have a very bored client who needs a leash for his dog, Jim.” 

“Upstairs, the only box under the bed.”

“Thanks, Love.”

“I’ll come with you!” Dean said, excitedly. He followed Gemma to the door.

“Are you going to give me a piggyback this time? How strong are your legs?” Steph heard Gemma asked as they walked through. Dean’s giggle warmed her heart as they thumped up the stairs. 

“Okay, Mister. Do you know where the box is?” Dean jumped off Gemma’s back. “Careful, Love.” 

“I’m okay,” he said as he crawled under the bed. He pushed the box out, next to Gemma’s feet, before popping his head out with a smile. Gemma took the box and opened it to see an assortment of colors and textures. 

“What color?” Gemma asked, taking out each spool for Dean to look through.

“Hmm,” he thought, looking over each one. “I like Red.”

“Red sounds good. He’ll match your hat.”

“Mum made it for me.”

“So she told me.” Gemma noticed a long, golden chain in the box and pulled it out, thinking of an idea. “And I think we should join her downstairs so she doesn’t have to cook dinner alone. What do you think?”

Dean smiled. “Good idea.”

“Will you help me put the yarn back in the box and put it back where you found it?” 

Gemma grabbed the chain while Dean agreed, putting everything away neatly and then diving under the bed. On the way out, however, he was a little shy of the bed frame, whacking the back of his head against it. 

“Ow!” He cried before slowly climbing out. He rubbed the back of his head.

“Are you alright?” Gemma asked. Dean nodded as his eyes started to well up and he sniffled before sobbing, the pain now catching up to him. “Aw, come here, Love.” Gemma knelt down and he cried on her shoulder. “I know it hurts. Shh,” she soothed, “it’s alright.”

“It really hurts.”

“I know, Love. Shh. Don’t cry.” Gemma rubbed his back repeatedly.

“Am I bleeding?”

“Let me look.” Gemma looked over his shoulder, running her head through his hair. He winced when she touched the knot that was forming. “No blood, Love. Just a big bump. Let’s go downstairs. Mum will make it better.” Gemma picked up Dean, then the yarn, and held onto the chain. Dean was still crying as Gemma made her way downstairs. 

“What happened?” Steph asked as Gemma came into the kitchen. 

“Bumped his head, putting the sewing kit back.”

“Aww,” Steph whispered, stepping up to both of them. She kissed Dean’s head and rubbed his back. “It’s alright, Tigger.”

“It hurts.”

“I know, but it’ll pass. Do you want a hug?”

Dean nodded. Gemma put him down and he immediately went to Steph, who held him. “I know, Sweetheart. I know it hurts, but it’s okay. It’ll pass. You just gotta be strong and I’m sure Gemma looked at it.”

“Let me look again, just to be safe.” Gemma walked up behind him and felt around his head. “I think I know what will fix the problem. The egg effect.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked, sniffling.

“I’ll show you.” Gemma made a fist on Dean’s head. “This is the egg.” 

“You didn’t go to the fridge to get an egg.”

“Well, I’m a doctor so I’m always prepared. Now what I’m going to do is crack the egg.” She lightly tapped her fist. “And the yolk is going to soothe the pain.” She used her fingers to pretend as liquid was falling down his head. He laughed and shook his head.

“There’s no egg!” He exclaimed.

“No,” Gemma answered, smiling, “but how does your head feel?”

“Better.”

“See? Egg treatment.”

Steph kissed his cheek and smiled at him. “It’s alright, Sweetheart.”

Dean agreed, embracing Steph one more time before hugging Gemma. “Come on, Love. Let’s make a leash for Jim and then we’ll help Mum set the table.” 

“Okay.”

“Steph, does this chain mean anything?” Gemma asked, holding out the thin gold chain that had a clasp on it. “No, not to me. Maybe it belonged to Terry or something at some point. Why?”

“Well it’s got this little clip, so if I can figure out how to get this around that dog’s neck, then Dean can clip it to his belt loop.”

“Why are you doing this for him?”

“I don’t want to have to search another bus toilet if I can help it, so I think this is a better option.”

“And it makes him happy.”

“Yeah, that helps.”

Steph laughed. “Dinner will be ready in fifteen.”

“I’ll have the table set by then.”

“And I figured that’s when we could talk to him.”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Okay.” 

Gemma puckered her lips and Steph kissed her. A light peck against her mouth. “Alright, Dean. I have an idea. Can you get me some scissors?” Dean popped off the couch and went to a drawer near the kitchen.

“What are you looking for, Love?”

“Scissors for Gemma,” Dean answered. “We’re making a leash!”

“I know!” Steph opened a different drawer and pulled a pair out. “No running to the couch. Walk there, okay?”

Dean nodded taking the scissors from her hands and taking them to Gemma. “Thank you, Love. So your mum had this old chain here with a clasp, so I’m thinking, if I can get this around Jim’s neck, then you can clip to pants, how does that sound?”

“Good.”

“Yeah?” And then I figured, we could just wrap the red yarn around it if you like.”

“I like the gold.”

“You do? Well then we’ll keep the gold.”

“Could we make his collar out of the yarn?”

“It’s quite possible. We can give it a go.”

Steph watched them as she cooked. Gemma and Dean stayed very close to one another as they chatted. Steph noticed Gemma’s kind eyes and smile that she always had with Dean. It filled her heart with admiration and love. Dean would laugh at the little things that Gemma would say about making sure he walked him and to clean up after him. Even though Dean took it as a joke, she knew Gemma was preparing him for the realities of having a dog, if Steph ever allowed it. “I’m not cleaning up poo,” Dean shouted. 

“Well you have to if you want a dog.” 

“With my hands?”

“No, with a little plastic baggie, but it’s part of it, but until then, I think Jim here is all ready to go, Love.” She held out Dean’s plastic toy and smiled. She had managed to glue the pieces of yarn together to create a collar and then looped the chain around it. She clipped the chain to Dean’s belt loop. “Go show Mum.”

“Mummy, look!”

Steph gasped. “Oh my goodness, look at your puppy!”

“Gemma made the leash.”

“Did you say thank you?”

Dean shook his head and quickly turned around. “Thank you, Gemma.”

She smiled softly. “Welcome, Love.”

“And what does this do?” Steph asked, holding the chain.

“Gemma put it on my pants so now I can stuff him in my pocket and I won’t lose him.”

“Isn’t that awesome? Sounds like you’re all set.”

“I think so.”

“Could you and Gem help me set the table for tea?”

“His paws don’t move.”

“Not that Jim. My Gem. Gemma.”

“Gemma, Mum wants us to set the table.”

“Coming, Love.” Gemma neatly cleaned up the clippings around the couch and coffee table. And grabbed the scissors, walking to the kitchen. She discarded the bits of cloth into the trash can. “Where do these go?” Steph took them from her, giving her another kiss. 

“I’ll put these away and everything that needs to be set is on the table.”

“Alright. Dean, want to help me?”

“Okay.” Dean stood on a chair and helped as best he could. Steph started to bring bowls of food over to the table.

“Dean, can you go wash your hands, please?”

Dean popped off the chair and ran to the bathroom where he had a small stool. Gemma used the kitchen sink to wash hers. Steph stepped up behind her. She rested her chin on Gemma’s shoulder and hugged her. “Oh and I put your dirty underwear and clothes into the wash.”

“When?”

“I collected it yesterday when I got up. Just put it in the wash while you and Dean were upstairs.”

“Oh well thank you, Love.”

“Anytime.”

They could hear Dean’s feet coming back and separated. He took a seat in his chair as Steph collected the fishsticks from the oven. “Now, careful, Dean. Let them cool before taking a bite.”

“I’m not a baby, Mummy.”

Steph was surprised. “I know, Love. Just don’t want you to burn your mouth.” She kissed the top of his head, hugging him. “You sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, just hungry.”

“Okay. Let me get you some crisps and then we’ll be ready to eat.”

“Where do you want me?” Gemma asked. 

“Across from Dean. I also found a bottle of wine.”

“I can pour it.”

“I’ve got it. Seriously. Relax.”

Steph finished setting the table, placing a glass of wine in front of her seat and Gemma’s. She served food to Gemma’s plate before her own and then finally sat. 

“This looks amazing,” Gemma commented.

“I hope you like it. I’m worried. I haven’t made it in a while. Dean, how are the fish fingers?”

“Good!” He commented, dipping one into brown sauce.

“Good. Uh, Dean, Ge-“

“Oh my G-d, Love,” Gemma moaned after taking a bite. “This is absolutely delicious.”

“Yeah?” Steph smiled shyly and blushed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” A beat past as Gemma finished chewing her food. “Sorry. Continue.”

“Should I just wait until we’re finished?”

“No, we can do it now if you like.”

“Okay.” Steph patted Gemma’s hand a couple of times before holding it. “Dean, you know that Gemma and I are dating, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And that we like each other a lot.”

“Right.”

“Okay, well we were wondering how you would feel about seeing her here more often?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well like sometimes she’d come over for teatime and some nights she’d stay here with us overnight. Stuff like that.”

“So what Johnnie used to do?”

“Yes, except Gemma brought it to my attention that you need to be apart of this conversation too and that you have a say because this is your home.”

“Basically, Dean,” Gemma added, “Does the idea of seeing me here more often bother you or does the thought of waking up and me having breakfast with you two bother you?”

“Are you moving in?” Dean asked.

“No,” both women assured. “She would just stay a couple nights a week maybe,” Steph continued. “Maybe more or maybe less, depending on the week and what’s going on.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why does she need to stay here a couple nights a week?”

“Well?” Steph questioned, biting her lip. 

“Dean, you know how sad you get sometimes when you can’t see your dad?” Gemma interrupted. He nodded, chewing his food. “Well it can kind of be that way too when you’re seeing someone.”

“We just like to be together, is all and sometimes we might have a sleepover, but only if you’re okay with that.”

“Do grownups have sleepovers?”

“All the time, Love,” Steph answered.

“Why?”

“Uh…” Steph looked at Gemma, who shrugged. “To have good, quality time together.”

“Right,” Gemma agreed.

“Without me?”

“No, not without you, Dean, just… you remember when Daddy lived with us and sometimes we needed to have grown up conversations?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s like that.”

“But that’s when you fought.”

“Well, not all the time. Sometimes we just needed a moment to sort things out.”

“To argue.”

“No, Love. Just to be with one another.”

Dean thought for a moment. “But you’re not moving in?” His attention back to Gemma.

“No, Love. Not in the slightest.”

“Then I guess I’m okay with it.”

“You sure?”

Dean nodded. “Gemma can give me a ride to school when she stays.”

“Well let’s not expect her to do that, Sweetheart.”

“But I can. I can do that.”

“And you’ll read me a story before bed?”

Gemma laughed through her nose, smiling. “Yeah, if you like. Any other demands in this agreement?”

Dean nodded. 

“Well? What is it?”

“It’s a secret.”

“Want to come over here and tell me?”

Dean jumped out of his chair, wiping his fingers on a napkin. He turned to Steph. “Don’t listen.”

Steph put her hands up in surrender. “I won’t, Love.” She covered her ears.

Gemma bent down so Dean could reach her ear. He cupped it before whispering, “Don’t hurt her.”

Gemma pulled away. “I won’t. I promise,” she spoke with sincerity. She held out her pinky finger. “Pinky swear.” Dean hooked it and nodded. Gemma kissed the top of his head and he went back to his side of the table. He pulled on Steph’s arm. “You can uncover your ears.”

Steph smiled. “Did you know that I think you’re the sweetest kid on the planet?” Dean’s cheeks redden with color, the same as Steph’s. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Dean leaned into Steph.

“Go finish your food, Mister,” Steph whispered, kissing the top of his head. 

“So I have a question,” Gemma stated. “For you, Dean.”

“What?”

“Would you be alright if I stayed the night tonight or would you rather have alone time with your mum?”

Dean lifted his shoulders. “I don’t care.”

“Up to you, Kid.”

“Hmm,” he pondered. “You can stay.”

“And you’re alright with that?”

“Yeah.”

Steph took Gemma’s hand, giving it a squeeze. They smiled at one another and continued on with dinner. Gemma washed the plates once they were finished. Dean dried them as best he could. Steph finished drying them and then put them away where they belonged. 

“Gemma?” He asked, handing Steph a plate.

“Yeah, Love?”

“Can we build a bed for Jim.”

“Sure. What do you want to make it out of?”

He shrugged.

“Do you have Legos?”

“Yeah.”

“I bet we can make one from there.”

“But will it be comfy?”

“I think we can make it that way. We’ll finish this, hang out with your mum a little bit and see what we can do.”

“Can’t be up too late, Dean. You do have school tomorrow. Why don’t you go unpack, get your school stuff together and get your Legos while Gemma and I finish here?”

“Okay!”

Dean jumped off the counter. “Did your dad wash any of your clothes?”

“No!” Dean shouted from the foyer.

“Will you put your dirty clothes in the laundry bin then please?”

“Yeah!”

Steph laughed.

“You like having him back home,” Gemma stated.

“Yeah, I do. I didn’t even realize how much I missed him until he was here.”

“I know what you mean, but I think I’ll miss you more on our days apart.”

“Yeah?” Steph put down her plate and wrapped her arms around Gemma’s waist. “I’ll miss you too. It’s going to be weird without you here.”

“But you’ll have Dean.”

“I know, but I like having you here.”

“I know you do, but for Dean, this is good. It helps him ease into our relationship, I think.”

“And we did a nose dive into it this weekend.”

“Exactly.”

Steph pecked Gemma’s lips. “Wouldn’t change it for the world, though.”

“Me either.”

They leaned in, slowly kissing one another, hearing Dean’s footsteps approaching. They separated, going back to the dishes. 

“Gemma, I’m ready,” he announced, a Tupperware full of Legos shaking in his hand.

“Alright, Love. Let me just finish here with your mum and then we’ll be right over.” 

Steph took the plate out of Gemma’s hand. “Go ahead.”

“No, he can wait. Patience is learned.”

“Yeah, it is and he knows it, but I know you missed him and need him right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you saw me… at the top of the stairs.”

Gemma smiled. “Yeah I did.”

“And I’ve had you all weekend. Go build a bed for his dog.”

“You sure? Because you cooked and I never think it’s fair-”

“Go.” 

Gemma handed Steph the plate that was in her hand and kissed her cheek. “Alright, Dean, what color?” She walked towards him sitting on the couch, noticing his face lit up.

“I was thinking multiple colors.”

“Multiple colors?”

“Yeah, so he can have all the colors with him.”

“Well did you know that dogs only see in black and white?”

“Is that true?”

“Yeah, well actually they can see some colors, just not all.”

“I think Jim is a special dog though.”

“Yeah? Jim is very special.”

“So I think he’s so powerful, he can see all the colors!”

“And that’s why he needs a colorful bed.”

“Exactly! So I have this flat piece, do you think it will work?” Dean asked, holding up a large square Lego board.

“I think that’s perfect, but we should let him lay and see if he likes it.”

Dean pulled the small dog from his pocket. It was no taller than an inch and a half and was about two inches wide. He laid it on there, barked and pulled it away quickly. “He says it’s spikey!”

“Well I think we should lay some cotton on it once you’ve got it built,” Steph said, coming in with a bag of cotton balls.

“Will you help me, Mummy?”

“Of course, Love.”

Gemma, Steph and Dean worked together to build Jim a little bed. Steph lined the inside of it with cotton balls and Dean delicately laid him on it. They got Dean ready for bed and he fell asleep halfway through the story he picked for Gemma to read. She headed back downstairs and joined Steph on the couch, who was watching the news.

“How did that go?” She asked, wrapping her arm around Gemma’s shoulders.

“He fell asleep halfway through.”

“Aww. He’s probably exhausted from the weekend.”

“Yeah.” Gemma thought about what Dean had told her about Terry, Lisa and the baby. “I think tomorrow, once I’m gone, you should ask Dean more about his trip.”

“Why’s that?”

“Just to be safe.”

“Did something happen?”

“No, I just think he’s not telling you something.”

Steph muted the television and looked towards her. “Did he tell you something?”

“No,” Gemma said, taking a sip of wine.

“You’re not a good liar. I thought you knew that by now.”

“I think you’ll find I’m an excellent liar.”

“Okay, but if I can tell that you’re lying, then you’re clearly not good at it. What did he tell you?”

“I swore I wouldn’t tell.”

“He’s six. He doesn’t get to make those decisions.”

“Just ask him about it. He wants to tell you and I think he would be rather upset that I told you.”

“Well why did he tell you and not me?”

“Because we were just talking about families earlier when you were listening on the stairs. He told me after you left.”

“Should I be worried?”

“About him?” Steph nodded. “No. Not at all.”

“So he’s okay?”

“Yes, he’s fine. He’s good and much happier to be home. Just ask him about it tomorrow. Don’t say I said anything. He’s just working out how he feels I think.”

“Okay.”

Gemma placed her thumb on the inside of Steph’s knee and rubbed it a few times. Steph curled into her, trying not to think or worry about Dean. She looked up at Gemma and then kissed her neck. “I’m going to miss not sleeping with you tomorrow.”

“I’m going to be so bored at my flat. Might actually have to get a drink with my coworkesr which I rather die than do.”

“Why do you hate them so much?”

“I don’t hate them. They just annoy me. I can’t say why because I don’t know why. They just all do!”

“You can always come back over.”

“That’s not fair to you or Dean. You guys need your time together. It’s good that I won’t be here tomorrow.”

“Well would you like to go to my office instead? They’re going to pry into our sex life and will want to know every detail.”

“What are you doing to tell them?” Gemma straddled Steph’s thighs, running her hands up her side.

“I don’t know,” Steph answered through ragged breaths. She grabbed Gemma’s hand and played with her digits. “Maybe tell them how long and strong your fingers are.” Gemma leaned in and kissed her neck, licking just below her tongue. “Or maybe how fast your tongue moves when you know I’m close or how it feels when it’s inside of me.”

Gemma hummed, continuing to kiss her neck. She cupped Steph’s breasts, Steph’s hands already yanking at her turtleneck. They met in a heated kiss. “Upstairs,” Steph mumbled against Gemma’s lips. She stood up, taking Steph with her. They turned off the television, lights and locked the doors before quickly, but quietly heading upstairs. 

Steph closed the door and immediately started to disrobe herself, Gemma’s turtleneck already in the chair with her clothes. Steph walked up to her, kissing down her chest, while undoing her jeans. Steph managed to unbutton them and slid her hands down Gemma’s backside, grabbing her bottom and squeezing it. Gemma moaned into her mouth. Steph pulled back quickly.

“We have to remember to be quiet.”

“Right.”

“So I think we should make a pact. If one of us gets too noisy, the other has to just tell us.”

“I mean, I figured that’s how it would go,” Gemma said, undoing Steph’s pants. She yanked them down, followed by her underwear, no longer wanting to wait. Steph undid her own bra before taking Gemma’s off. Clothes were now thrown around the room as they collided on the bed.

“Under the covers,” Steph panted, pulling them back. Gemma was quick to help letting Steph lay on top of her. “Should we be quick or-?”

“Quick?” Gemma inquired.

“Well in case Dean wakes up. Like what should we do?”

“We could lock the door.”

“No, I think that would freak him out if something did happen.”

“I mean he was out like a light. What are the chances of him actually waking up at this point?”

“That’s true,” Steph said, kissing down Gemma’s chest and taking her nipple into her mouth. Gemma moaned from the back of her throat. If Steph did what she was thinking she would, being quiet wasn’t going to be easy. Steph continued kissing down her body and once she reached her curls, Gemma had to stop her.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to keep quiet,” Gemma confessed.

“Well try.”

“I’m serious, Love. Your tongue is just… wow.”

“Try anyways,” Steph said, swiping her tongue through her folds. Gemma bit her finger as her hips bounced off the sheet. She would only be able to keep quiet for so long. Her head was thrown back against the pillow as Steph’s tongue continued against her core. 

“Uh, fuck,” Gemma whispered. One hand was clasped around her breast, while the other found the back of Steph’s head, tugging on her hair. She felt Steph moan against her and smirked in delight. Steph’s tongue was warm against her, soaking up every part of her. She glanced down to see Steph’s auburn hair, eyes closed and her mouth working. She had never seen anything so erotic. Steph’s fingers entered her, her other hand keeping her as open as possible. She followed the thrusts as easily as she could without bothering Steph but it was too much. Steph took a break, catching her breath, using her fingers to rub against Gemma’s center. After a few thrusts, she could feel her orgasm building and came almost instantly at feeling her tongue again.

Gemma’s body shot forward, still convulsing against Steph’s tongue. She lifted Steph’s head and they both smiled. 

“I thought we weren’t going to be quick.”

“Your tongue makes that very, very difficult.”

Steph smiled and kissed Gemma’s inner thigh before kissing her way up Gemma’s stomach. She looked at the bite above Gemma’s breast.

“I’m still proud of this,” she commented, rubbing her finger over it. It was dark and purple.

“That’s because you did it this morning and for the record, I never left a mark like this on you,” Gemma said through heavy breaths.

“I also miss you being loud.”

“Well can’t do that now, can we?” 

Steph now hovered over her. “No we can’t. I mean we could, but I think that would make me a really bad parent.”

“Yeah it would.” Steph laughed and kissed her. When they separated, Gemma ran her finger over Steph’s lips. “I love how swollen your lips become after you eat me out. They get so red and wet.”

“Yeah?”

Gemma nodded, flipping them over. 

“Well why don’t you do it to me so I can look at yours?”

“Because I rather my fingers be deep inside of you.”

“Why not both?”

“That’s a good question.” Gemma kissed Steph’s lips again, placing her thigh between Steph’s, who started to rub herself against it. “Maybe I want what I do to be a surprised instead of being directed.”

“Sounds more like a personal problem, Love.”

Gemma moaned at how wet Steph was against her leg. She let her rub herself while she littered kisses all around her breast. She tugged on her nipple with her teeth, eliciting a loud gasp from Steph.

“Shhh,” Gemma husked, licking down the front of her body. “Quiet, remember?”

“Well what are you going to do me?”

Gemma ran her hands over Steph’s breasts and down her stomach before spreading her legs wider, bringing one over her shoulder and the other flushed against the mattress. She nibbled around Steph’s inner thighs, leaving light traces of her tongue. Steph bit her lip, trying to suppress her moans the closer Gemma got to her center. 

“I don’t need foreplay, Love,” Steph whispered. “Just take me.”

Gemma teased Steph’s core, brushing it over lightly when she pushed two fingers into her. “Fuck,” Steph moaned. Gemma moved back up, keeping Steph’s leg over shoulder. She kissed the inside of Steph’s knee, thrusting her fingers inside of her. She looked down to watch the motion, her fingers glistening in the light from the table. She could feel herself getting worked up again, watching her hand pleasure Steph. She let Steph’s leg fall to the bed, but it quickly wrapped around Gemma’s lower back. 

Gemma leaned over her, kissing Steph. “You feel so good around my fingers, Steph. So tight,” Gemma whispered into her ear before kissing her neck. Steph groaned into her mouth. She curled her fingers inside of Steph. Steph grasped Gemma, scratching roughly down her back. Gemma pulled back to look at Steph, her mouth open and eyes closed. “You’re so beautiful.” Steph opened her eyes, both of them stopping for a minute. Gemma stared into her blue eyes and smiled. “Just so beautiful.” 

It was on the tip of her tongue. Steph wanted to say it, but the moment past and she felt Gemma’s lips against hers while her fingers started to penetrate again. Steph rubbed her arms over Gemma’s back, feeling the way her muscles work in her shoulders and lower back. “Touch yourself, while I fuck you,” Gemma demanded in a hushed tone. She straddled Steph’s leg and rubbed herself against it, Steph moaning in her ear as her hand traveled between their bodies. Gemma continued to thrust into her while using Steph’s leg to get herself off again. 

“Gemma,” Steph murmured. “I’m so close, Baby.” Gemma watched their hands, feeling herself close as well. It took three more thrusts of Gemma’s hand before she felt Steph come against her hand, stifling her moan as best she could. Gemma kissed Steph, still moving her hips against Steph’s thigh. Steph flexed her leg and grabbed Gemma’s back side, helping her. She watched, feeling Gemma grind quicker. She loved every second of the older woman on top of her, using her body for extra pleasure. 

“Almost,” Gemma stated before her throat caught in her breath as she orgasmed for the second time. She laid on Steph, catching her breath. Steph ran her fingers lightly over Gemma’s back, rubbing around her shoulders. 

“I know I can go a night without sex, but I feel like now that you’ve been here, it’s going to be difficult,” Steph stated, her eyes already closing. 

“I know what you mean, Love.”

“Are you falling asleep, Gem?”

Gemma’s head was resting in between Steph’s breasts. She nodded slightly, her eyes closed.

“Do you mind if we get dressed?”

“I’m comfy, Steph.”

“I know, Love, but I’ve got a six year old who sometimes creeps in while I’m asleep especially after trips with Terry. I think him grasping the idea of dating is one thing, but I don’t want to explain why we’re naked.”

“He never walked in on you and Terry?”

“Yeah, when he was little, but it’s easier to explain that, that’s what mummies and daddies did.”

“And Johnny?”

“Maybe once, but I still had my shirt on, pushed up, but this is like a whole other level. I don’t think he understands how romantically involved we are.”

“Well I hope not.”

Steph smiled. “Please, Love.”

“I don’t have pajamas. I told you that.”

“Well now see that’s okay because I have plenty.”

“Okay,” Gemma groaned, sitting up. Steph kissed her before getting up. “Do I have to put on underwear?”

“No, Love.”

Steph threw Gemma a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. They got dressed at the same time, Steph getting back into bed. Gemma stayed on her back when Steph snuggled into her. She wrapped her arm around Steph as Steph rested hers across Gemma’s torso. Steph kissed her shoulder, both falling asleep. 

A few hours later, Gemma felt someone crawling over and a small voice speak. “Mummy?”

Steph was now on her back, but her hand was still touching Gemma. She woke slightly. “Dean?” Are you alright?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Come here, Love.”

Dean laid between Steph and Gemma. Steph turned on her side, holding Dean to her. She kissed the back of his head, falling to sleep. Dean looked towards Gemma, who hadn’t budge. He could see her hand and very cautiously reached for it. He held it as tightly as he could, causing Gemma to look at him.

“You alright, Love?” she whispered, rolling onto her own side.

Dean nodded. Gemma held his hand, holding it just above her chest. She kissed the back of. “We’re here, Love. You’re okay.” Dean laid his head back against Steph, but fell asleep holding Gemma’s hand, happy to be back home with his mum and his new friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... don't hate me... but not everything can be peachy so get ready for the first big angsty chapter...

Steph’s alarm went off, waking her from her slumber. She groaned reaching over to turn it off. She noticed the snow falling through the early morning gray skies as she peaked through her heavy lidded eyes. She was about to roll over to cuddle with Gemma when she realized an uncomfortable pain in her side. She quickly realized Dean’s foot was pressed firmly against her. She moved his leg slightly to face him, but her eyes caught so much more as she blossomed into a huge grin. 

Gemma’s arms were wrapped around Dean’s small torso, his back to her. His face was pointed towards Steph, but she could tell he was completely content in Gemma’s arms. Steph noticed Gemma’s nose twitch as she took in a huge inhale. Dean stretched and turned to curl into Gemma as Gemma’s eyes blinked open, rubbing his back mindlessly. 

“Morning,” Steph whispered.

“Hm.” Gemma’s eyes were still heavy as they continued to flutter. She soon remembered Dean being in her arms and rubbed her face with a free hand. “Morning.”

“Still worried about my kid?” Steph humored.

“After he came in here, he still couldn’t sleep. He took my hand and I held it, but,” Gemma took a deep breath, “something bothered him and he sniffled so I soothed him.”

“He was crying?”

“To himself, I think. I don’t know why and honestly I was barely awake, but he calmed down quickly enough and we both passed out.”

“Well I’m glad you were there.”

Gemma smiled, now looking at Steph. “Me too.”

“And imagine waking up to something so beautiful.” Steph leaned in closer for a good morning kiss.

“I have all weekend.”

“What do you mean?”

“Waking up to you and going to sleep with you has been the most beautiful thing I have experienced in a long time.”

Steph bit her lip around a smile. They leaned in and kissed one another enjoying the stillness before the storm. They nuzzled their noses against one another before sharing another sleepy peck. Steph looked down at Dean while Gemma kissed her forehead. She smiled as she rubbed Dean’s back to wake him.

“Dean.” Dean rolled over and wrapped his arms around Steph, cuddling against her. “Morning, Love. You’ve got to get up for school.”

Dean shook his head no, holding onto Steph. Gemma’s eyes were closed again, her arm above her head. 

“I didn’t know you were difficult to get up in the morning too,” Steph stated.

“What?” Gemma asked, clearly falling back asleep.

“What time do you have to be at the clinic?”

“Nine. What time is it?”

“Six thirty.”

“I could get another hour.”

“Yeah, but I can’t and Dean needs to get ready for school so.”

“So because I’m here, I have to get up when the family does?”

“It be nice. Then we could take Dean to school together and then you could drop me off at work since it’s snowing and then we can have a little alone time before going a night without one another.”

Gemma looked at her. “And when did you plan all this out?”

“Right now.” Steph scooted out of bed while Gemma smirked and shook her head. “Come on, Dean. Time to get up. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Eggs and sausage,” he mumbled as they walked around the bed. 

Dean skipped out and into his room. Steph sat on Gemma’s side and pushed some of her hair back, cupping her face. “Want to join us for breakfast?”

Gemma laughed, sitting up. “Yeah, I do.” She leaned in, pressing her lips against Steph’s. It was needy as they pulled each other closer. 

“I don’t want to go another night,” Steph whispered, resting their foreheads together.

“I know, but we’ll get through.”

“Will you stay tomorrow night?”

“Of course. If Dean’s okay with it.”

“I’ll talk to him about it later.”

“And don’t forget to ask him about the weekend.”

“Right.”

Steph kissed her one more time. “Okay, I’m going to get started on breakfast. I’ll see you downstairs.”

“Is my clean underwear down there?”

“Yeah. Do you want me to bring it up?”

“Could you? I’m going to take a shower.”

“Sure. I’ll do that while you’re in there.” A beat passed as they stared at one another. Gemma noticed her hesitation.

“What’s wrong, Love?”

“You sure he’s alright?”

“Yeah, I think so. He muttered about a bad dream or something. I don’t know. I was half awake and there was maybe an inch between the both of us and him so I think he just went to the first pair of arms that were open.”

“Did he wake you?”

“No, Love.” Gemma cupped Steph’s cheeks. “He’s okay. I think he just missed you.”

“I think he missed you too.”

Gemma smiled. “Yeah, maybe... Give me another kiss.” Steph cupped the back of her hair as they leaned in. They shared a few kisses before Gemma excused herself to the bathroom. 

Steph watched her go, ogling her backside. She grabbed her robe and passed Dean’s room as his door opened. “Hey, Sweetheart.”

“Hi, Mummy.”

“Look who’s already for school and I haven’t even started breakfast yet. Did you clean your teeth?”

“No. I’ll do it after I eat.”

“Hmm. Will you remember?” Dean nodded, taking Steph’s hand as they descended the stairs. “Dean?” 

“Yeah?”

“Why did you wake Gemma up last night?”

“I didn’t.”

“Well did you have a bad dream?”

“Not bad. It just bothered me. I couldn’t sleep afterwards.”

They entered the kitchen. Steph went to the fridge while Dean sat down at the table. “Well, Love, if you have a bad dream or can’t sleep, wake me not Gemma.”

“But I didn’t. She woke up.”

“Okay, but if she doesn’t wake up.”

“I will.”

“Do you want to talk about it? Your dream?”

Dean shrugged, clearly not in the mood to.

“Okay. Eggs and sausage?”

“Yeah,” Dean answered excitedly. 

“Can you do me a favor? Can you take the laundry basket upstairs to my room please? It’s clean clothes. That way I can get started on breakfast.”

“Sure.”

“And don’t wait around! Gemma’s in the shower!” Steph shouted, cracking a few eggs. He returned quickly and sat at the table. Steph smiled. “So now that it’s just you and me for a little bit, how was your weekend with Dad for real?”

“It was alright.”

“Just alright? Did something bad happen?”

Dean shook his head no.

“Are you sure?”

“Did Gemma say something?”

“No, Love. I could just tell.” She turned around to face him. “I am your mum after all.”

“I know. I just don’t want to talk about it.”

“But you know it is better to talk and tell me so I know you’re okay? To get it out in the open?”

Dean nodded. “Can we talk about it after school?”

“Of course, Love.”

Gemma came down, dressed in a black button down and trousers. Her hair was still wet, but her makeup was done and she seemed to be glowing from her weekend with Steph. She bent down and kissed Dean’s head. “Morning, Kid.”

“Morning, Gemma.”

“Did you finally get some sleep?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good.” Gemma stepped up to Steph. “And how are you?”

Steph smiled. “I’m good. Almost done with breakfast.” Gemma leaned in. “I haven’t cleaned my teeth yet.”

“Well I just kissed you upstairs so I think I can handle one more.”

“Yeah?” 

Gemma nodded. Steph met her lips in a small peck that left them both speechless as they hovered for a moment. 

“Gemma?”

They both smiled. “Yes, Dean?” Gemma stepped back to look at him.

“Are you going to take me to school?”

“I am. And your mother to work.” She brought her hand to her head. “Ah.”

“What?” Steph asked.

“Work. I forgot to do the small amount of paperwork I needed to do.”

“Do it now.”

“Yeah. I’ll have to.”

“It’s like someone distracted you all weekend,” Steph teased.

“Yeah, I wonder who did that?”

Steph shrugged. “Don’t know.”

Gemma laughed. She went to get her bag and returned to the kitchen sitting down. She took the stack of papers out and laid them on the table. Dean came around and leaned next to her. 

“What ya doing?” He asked.

“Dean, Sweetheart, let her work.”

“It’s alright.” Gemma picked Dean up. “Come here, Love.” Dean got comfortable on Gemma’s lap. “It’s nothing exciting. I just have to sign a lot of these charts.”

“Why?”

“Because they were all my patients so I have to write these off to confirm what we discussed and that they’re visit was complete. Paperwork comes with being a doctor.”

“Should he be looking at those?” Steph asked.

“There is nothing here he can read. Everything is abbreviated.”

Steph brought a plate over. “Come eat, Dean.”

Dean jumped off her lap and sat next to her while Gemma quickly shuffled through papers, marking signatures and initials. 

“Do you want breakfast, Gem?”

“Sure.”

Steph placed a plate in front of her. “Alright, I’m going to go shower and get ready.”

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

“I might afterwards. See how much time I have. Dean, don’t forget to brush your teeth and comb your hair.”

“I know.”

“Okay. I’ll be back and Gem, you’ll need to blow dry your hair.” Gemma was lost in her work, re-reading things to make sure they were correct. “Gemma?”

“Hm?”

“You’ll need to dry your hair before leaving.”

“I know. I will.” 

The three of them were able to get out of the house on time, jumping into Gemma’s car. The car ride was quiet, everyone still rather exhausted from the weekend. Gemma borrowed one of Steph’s thick sweaters for the freezing air outside and the snowfall that had been unpredicted. Steph settled in a red button down and blazer under her thick winter coat. Dean was in his school uniform, but had all his warm necessities covered: hat, scarf, puffy green coat, long socks and pants. Gemma was pretty sure he was asleep when they pulled up outside the school. Steph got out of the car while Dean looked towards Gemma.

“Come on, Love,” she said, opening his door.

“Isn’t Gemma going to say ‘goodbye’?” He asked, getting out.

“Of course I am.”

Gemma turned off the car and opened her door. She walked around and smiled at him. Dean gave Steph a hug before turning towards Gemma. 

“Have a good day at school,” she said, smiling. 

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist. She bent over and rubbed his back. 

“Are you picking me up today?”

“No, Dean,” Steph answered. “Gran is going to so look for her.”

“Will you pick me up tomorrow?”

Gemma shook her head. “Sorry, Love. I have a heavy workflow this week so I won’t be able to pick you up, but if I stay any night, I’ll take you to school.”

It was clear that Dean did not like that answer. He looked up at Steph before sighing. 

“Sweetheart, we already planned to have Gemma come over again tomorrow night. You’ll see her again very soon. Why don’t you give her a big hug since you’ll have to go one night without seeing her.”

Gemma knelt down as he fell into her arms. “One sleep,” she whispered, “And hey! You have Jim right?” Dean pointed to his belt buckle where Gemma could see the gold clasp. “And I’ve got my keychain.” Gemma held up her keys. “So we have those to think about each other and you’ll see me tomorrow night, Kid. Tonight is your mum’s night and I think you two are going to have way more fun without me being there.”

“Maybe.”

Dean hugged Gemma one more time before hugging Steph again. “I’ll see you tonight for tea, Love. Have a good day.”

Dean nodded, leaving them to head inside the school. They stood and watched him for a minute, having plenty of time before getting Steph to work. He looked back and waved, smiling when they did the same, before going inside. Steph quickly got into the car, while Gemma took her time. They enjoyed a quiet ride together as they held hands through the city. Within ten minutes they were in front of Steph’s office building.

“And this is my second stop,” Gemma said, putting the car in park. 

“You sure you don’t mind taking Dean to school and me to work? I know petrol isn’t cheap.”

Gemma smiled. “I like it actually. Gives me a chance to be with you a little longer.”

Steph met her in a heated kiss almost immediately. She pulled back, only enough to talk.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too, but it’s one night, Love. I’m not going to war.”

“I know, but still. My house is going to be so quiet.”

“So fill it with the love and sounds of that little boy who missed his mum.”

“But you’ll be around tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I will be if you want me to be.”

Gemma kissed her one more time. They could feel the want between both of them as their lips met in kiss after kiss. The windows started to fog over from their heavy breaths as they grabbed and touched anything they could reach in their small seats in the front of the car. Steph’s hand settled on the nape of Gemma’s neck, while the other took her hand. Gemma’s free hand squeezed Steph’s thigh. Steph moaned into Gemma’s mouth when there was a loud knock on the window causing them both to jump. Steph looked over to see Dawn and Nita walking into the building.

“Good luck with that,” Gemma said, laughing.

“It’s going to be a long day. They’re going to want so much information.”

“Well don’t give them too much. You don’t need the entire town to know that you’re sleeping with the second most sexiest person around.”

“And why are you the second most?”

“Oh you didn’t know? Because I’m sleeping with the sexiest, obviously.”

“Yeah, but you have longer fingers that I swear have super powers.”

“But your mouth,” Gemma shivered. “I’m still thinking about how sexy you look in between my legs.”

Steph paused and thought. She licked her lips. “If we keep this up, not only will I be wet all day, but I won’t even make it upstairs.”

Gemma leaned in closer than she already was, running her hand up Steph’s thigh. “Maybe I want you to be wet all day.”

Steph stopped her hand, grabbing it away. “Maybe I want you to be.”

“I already am.”

Steph could feel her heartbeat pounding at the thought. She collected herself quickly and smirked. “Then I guess you’re going to have a long day, Love.”

Gemma exhaled sharply. “Then you better get out of my car because I don’t think either one of us will be leaving it anytime soon otherwise.”

Steph smiled. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“Call me tonight?”

“How can I not? Let me know how the chat with Dean goes.”

“I will and I know I keep asking, but you sure I shouldn’t be worried?”

“Look, in all honesty, you probably won’t be happy, but it’s really not my place to say or talk about it. This is something you need to deal with and I think Dean told me to see a reaction from an adult, but I don’t know. I wouldn’t worry too much about it though. He seems to be okay.”

“Okay. I-,” She paused. “I’ll wait for your call.”

“Have a good day at work and don’t tell them too much.”

“I won’t. You have a good day as well.”

Steph opened the car door. She leaned back in for one more kiss before getting out. Gemma waited, wishing she was still holding her hand. Once Steph was close to the building, she drove off to the clinic. Steph watched her drive away before going inside. She made her way up the stairs slowly wanting to gather her thoughts. As she reached the office doors, she took a deep breath and opened it.

“There she is!” Nita stated. Steph laughed and walked to her desk. “Look at that glow, Dawn.”

“Lights up the room, I say.”

“It suits her, doesn’t it?”

“You do look amazing,” Dawn agreed.

“Yeah. Alright. Thank you, Ladies.”

“Practically glowing,” Nita commented. Steph looked at her and Nita raised her eyebrows in a teasing notion. Steph laughed. “Well? Come on! How was it?”

“I,” Steph paused for dramatic emphasis while Nita and Dawn leaned forward in their seats. “I’m not gonna talk about it.”

“What?” They asked in unison.

“It’s my private life, Guys. Can I keep it private?”

“Must have been bad,” Dawn said, under her breath. Nita shrugged.

“Oh, anything, but bad.”

“Are you seriously not going to tell us?” Nita questioned.

“Of course I am,” Steph gushed. “Let’s wait for Hellie so I don’t have to repeat it.”

The office door banged open. “I’m here!” Hellie said, bringing in a tray of coffee and a bag of croissants for everyone. “Did you start yet?”

Steph smiled. “Just got here and waited for you.”

Hellie threw her briefcase onto her chair and handed out the coffees. They passed the bag of goodies to each other. “Alright, I’m ready!”

They gathered around their small conference table that sat next to Hellie’s desk. Each of them had a giddy expression like they were kids seeing their Santa presents. Steph didn’t say anything, smiling broadly as her cheeks flushed. She didn’t feel this excited or worried about talking about Johnny, but for some reason, talking about Gemma made her actually want to keep it private.

“I’m not going to say much,” Steph started. “I really do want to keep it to myself.”

“It was that good, huh?” Nita asked.

Steph bit her lip and nodded. “Saturday was pretty much just us and we practically were at it all day. I’ve never wanted a person so much in my life. I physically crave her and it’s so clearly mutual that we can’t contain ourselves.”

“That’s how me and my Russi are. When it fits, it fits.”

“Exactly.” Steph paused. “It was fucking amazing,” she laughed. The girls laughed with her.

“And did you?” Hellie motioned.

“Did I what?”

“Go to fanny town?” Nita said.

They all laughed. “I did.”

“What’s it like going down on a woman?” Dawn asked. “I just can’t imagine it.”

“It’s heaven,” Hellie answered. 

Steph pointed to Hellie and nodded in agreement.

“And you enjoyed it?” Nita asked.

“Every second. The sounds that came out of her mouth were enough for me to never want to stop.” Steph thought back to how Gemma looked from her angle. Her legs spread wide, her muscular arms, her hands that groped at her own chest, the strong grip holding her head where Gemma watched her. The way her head would fall back against the pillow as her back arched. The sounds, her hips slightly moving and how they shook as she got closer. 

“Steph?” Nita snapped.

“Sorry. I really enjoyed it more than I expected to.”

“And did you like our surprise?” Dawn asked.

Steph rolled her eyes. “I want my key back.”

“You’re telling me you didn’t use one of them?” Nita inquired. “That nice strap, for example.”

“We didn’t use the strap or any of the dildos or vibrators. I told you, we don’t need that stuff.”

“Well just because you don’t need it doesn’t mean you don’t want it.”

“There is just something about being with a woman that makes you want to feel the heat of their body’s as much as possible and you can’t really do that with toys, unless you use it right.”

“What does that mean?”

Dawn slammed her hand on the table, causing them all to jump. Her eyes wide with excitement. “They used that bullet! Told you they would.”

Steph felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she bit into her croissant. She could still feel it’s electric shocks as Gemma held it between them. The way she grunted in her ear and the smile on her face after she orgasmed. “Maybe,” Steph whispered, taking a sip of her coffee. She grinned around her cup and the entire room erupted with laughter.

“Did you use it together?”

Steph shrugged. “Gemma might have had some ideas involving it.”

“Good ideas?”

“The best ideas anyone has ever come up with.”

“You never left your bed, did you?” Hellie asked.

“Of course we did, but there are a lot of surfaces in a home and let’s just say I deep cleaned before we picked up Dean from the bus stop yesterday.”

“Couch?” Dawn questioned.

“Multiple times and the chair, once, but we were mostly clothed for that one.”

“Kitchen?” Nita’s turn.

Steph smiled. “The table saw a lot.”

“Good?”

“Amazing.”

“Bathroom?” Hellie spoke.

“My personal one, but we didn’t actually have sex in there. Other than my bed, the couch, the chair and the table got a lot.”

“Wait until Pauline hears about that,” Nita stated.

“Why would we tell Pauline about that?”

“Because I want to see her face the next time you have us all over to see where she’ll sit. She’s used to our sex talks and sells the products, but can you imagine the face she’ll make before sitting on the couch?”

“Don’t make fun of her. She’s our friend.”

“Oh I know, but still, can you imagine it?”

They all thought about it for a moment before erupting in laughter that caused their sides to ache.

————————————

Gemma walked into the office, the happiest she had ever been in Sheffield. She, herself, was holding two trays of coffee. She placed one down on the reception desk.

“You brought us coffee?” Sarah asked.

“I brought a few coffees and a few teas. I couldn’t remember what everyone liked so thought I’d get both,” she answered, pulling out her own coffee from the tray.

“You’re oddly happy this morning. Good weekend?”

“Excellent. How was yours?”

“Apparently not as good as yours.” Gemma laughed. Sarah placed her first few patients in front of her. “Hope this doesn’t ruin your morning.”

“No and in fact I’ll trade you.” Gemma reaches into her bag, pulling out her paperwork. “Signed, dated and now just need to be filed.”

“Excellent.”

“I’m going to make a quick phone call, but shouldn’t hold back time or anything. Can you knock on my door in ten so I don’t fall behind?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.” Gemma walked past the desk, down the hall and into her office. She shimmied out of her coat and sweater, throwing her bag next to her desk on the floor. She picked up the phone and dialed the only number she knew other than her own.

It rang a few times before the phone clicked.

_“Hello?”_

“Sian.”

_“Gemma, how are you?”_

“I’m good. How are you?”

_“Not too bad.”_

“I just called to tell you that I think you are right.”

_“Well I love being right, but what about?”_

“Women.”

_“Oh, shag that girl, did you?”_

“All weekend!”

_“And how was it?”_

“Absolutely incredible.”

_“I told you it would be. Did she eat you out?”_

“Just getting straight to the point, aren’t you?”

_“Well why else would you call me? Did she?”_

Gemma bit her lip, still thinking about Steph’s mouth. “Yeah.”

_“Good?”_

“Amazing! Her mouth is just…” Gemma exhaled. “I don’t think anyone has ever gone down on me like that.”

_“Fingers?”_

“Definitely.”

_“Did you go down on her?”_

“Of course I did.”

_“Did you like it?”_

“Well as I’ve already told you, I have slept with women before so I knew I liked it then and know that I still like it now.”

Sian laughed. _“Well that’s good. Toys?”_

“A vibrating bullet.”

_“From her supplies?”_

“Uh yeah. Her coworkers slash friends left us a goodie bag of toys to mess around with, but I don’t know. We had no interest in the vibrators or the dildos. We just wanted each other.”

_“It’s so you can truly feel each other. I know exactly what you mean. It’s just something about feeling a woman cum against your fingers that is just brilliant.”_

“Exactly.”

_”But how did you manage to do all of this? Doesn’t she have a kid?”_

“Yeah. Dean was with his dad this weekend so we were left to our own devices.”

_“Well, I am definitely proud of you for taking my advice and for saying I’m right.”_

“You are definitely right.”

_“How’s everything else?”_

“It’s, um, it’s good. How’s everything for you?”

_“Same old as always.”_

“The house?”

_“Still standing and as clean as ever.”_

“And any news?” Gemma asked with hope.

_“No. I would call you first thing if there was.”_

“I know. Just thought I’d asked in case you had been busy.”

_“Still, I’d call.”_

“I know.”

_“How’s everything else? Other than shagging your brains out?”_

“It’s good. A little nerve racking at times, but still good.”

_“Why’s that?”_

“I don’t know. It’s hard for me to be around a mother and son because I miss that bond. I miss having him in my arms, you know.”

_“Yeah.”_

“But Dean is just such a sweet kid and I think in a way healing me a bit.”

_“That’s good, Gemma. You deserve that.”_

“I don’t know about that, but I still worry I will somehow ruin him or hurt him or her for that matter.”

_“How would you do that?”_

“I don’t know. It just lingers there.”

_“Well shake that off. It sounds like you two get along really, really well and you should just focus on that.”_

“Yeah.”

Gemma heard a knock on her door. “Yes?” She asked, pulling the phone away from her mouth.

“You said ten minutes,” Sarah answered.

“Thank you!” Gemma turned her attention back to the phone. “Got to go. Patients are waiting.”

_“Well hey, thanks for actually calling me this time. You should come visit and bring her down. I’d love to meet her.”_

“Yeah I bet you would,” Gemma smiled. “And thanks again, Sian. I know I say it every time, but it really does mean the world to me with how much you’re helping me.”

_“Anytime, Gem, but seriously, come down and visit.”_

“When I’m more settled, I will. I’ll talk to you later.”

_“ Sounds good. Bye!”_

“Bye.”

Gemma smiled at her phone before hanging up. She opened her desk drawer to look at a picture of Tom. She traced the outline of her face before putting it back and grabbing her first clipboard. She slipped on her white coat, clipping on her ID and heading back down the hallway. She shuffled through the papers as she entered the waiting room.

“Uh, Marie?” She called. An older woman with a kind smile stood up. “Right this way.”

————————————

Steph arrived home a little after six. The house was quiet as she took her coat and shoes off. “Hello?” She shouted. Dean ran to her as soon as he heard her voice.

“Hi, Sweetheart. How was school?”

“Good.”

“Yeah? That’s good. Where’s Gran?”

“In the kitchen.”

Dean was still holding on to her. “You alright?” 

Dean nodded, letting go. They walked into the kitchen together, holding hands.

“Hi, Mum.”

“How was work?”

“Usual. Thanks for picking Dean up.”

“I said I would.”

“I know, but I’m grateful for it.” Joan picked up her purse as if she had just been waiting the whole time for Steph to get home. “Do you want to stay for tea? I was thinking of just making a soup.”

“No, thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow when you get home.”

“Mum. Is this how it is always going to be now? That you won’t even talk to me or be around me? Gemma isn’t even here and she won’t be tonight. You’re more than welcome to join us. I know Dean’s missed you and I’ve missed you too. You barely talk to me now and I need you. You might not think that I do, but I do.”

Joan stood there quietly as always. Dean looked between Steph and her, waiting for something to happen. He took Steph’s hand and leaned against her. Steph held the back of his head and scratched it, waiting for a reply. Joan sighed.

“I’m dealing with it. I don’t like it nor agree with it and I just can’t be around you right now. Maybe in time, but at the moment, I just can’t. I will pick Dean up because you have no one else, but that is as far as our relationship can go for the time being.”

Steph stared at her, bewildered. Joan nodded, said her goodbyes to Dean and then left. Steph gritted her teeth and managed to hold it together. At least she was trying.

“Are you okay, Mummy?”

Steph smiled and looked down at Dean. “Yeah, I’m alright. How does soup sound for dinner?” 

“With cheese on toast?” 

Steph’s smile only grew. “Yes, with cheese on toast.”

“I’d like that.”

“You do? Want to help me?”

Dean nodded, following Steph. She pulled out a couple loaves of bread and put them on a plate, handing cheese to Dean to put on it. He did so, handing the plate back to her so she could heat it. Steph hadn’t been in the mood to cook all day so heated up a couple cans of tomato soup. It didn’t take long for them to sit around the table together. After a few bites, Dean looked at Steph, who smiled.

“Is it good?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Did you learn anything at school?”

“Not really. I think I learn more from Gemma.”

“You do?”

Dean nodded. “She’s smart.”

“She is very smart.” They continued to eat as Dean talked about what he learned at school. He helped her wash their dishes before jumping on the couch. 

“Can I watch something on the telly?”

“Not yet. We need to talk about this weekend, Love. Gemma said you talked to her about it and she thinks I need to know, but wanted you to tell me.”

Dean sighed. “There isn’t anything to talk about,” he answered, staring at the blank, black screen. 

“Well now I know you’re lying bc you’re not looking at me.” Steph reached forward and lightly pulled his arm to turn him. He adjusted, but kept his head down. “Well?” Dean shrugged, looking towards his feet. Steph knelt down on the floor so she could see his face. “What happened, Love? You were sad when we got home and this isn’t like you. You always talk to me so it makes me nervous that you can tell Gemma and not me.”

“I don’t want you to fight.”

“Fight who?”

“Daddy.”

Steph lifted his chin with her index finger so he would look at her. He looked so pitiful that Steph grew with anxiety. “Why would I fight Daddy?”

“Can’t you ask Gemma?”

“No, Love. She told me you asked her not to and she’s sticking to that. I need you to tell me what’s going on so I can make it better.”

“You can’t make it better.” Dean sounded defeated.

“Why, Sweetheart?” Dean leaned forward, falling into Steph’s embrace. Steph held him tightly. “What’s happened, Dean? Please tell me.”

Dean’s little body started to shake in her arms. “I don’t want to go to Daddy’s again.”

“Why, Love?”

“It’s not his place anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“The baby is there and Lisa.”

Steph felt her entire world stop. “What does that mean, Love?”

“Lisa lives there and I don’t know where Uncle Barry is and they shared the same room and I had to share my room with the baby and she cried all night and I just wanted to come home, Mummy. I could barely sleep and we didn’t do anything because Lisa needed help with the baby. She kept telling me I needed to be a big brother, but that’s not my sister,” he cried.

“Your dad is living with Lisa?” Steph asked, trying to keep her anger at bay. 

“Daddy said they’re getting married.”

“Did he?” Dean nodded. His head was resting on Steph’s shoulder. She soothed him, rubbing his back, but she was fuming. How could she be left out of the loop. Why hadn’t Terry told her? Or Gemma? “Did he explain anything to you? Why they lived together or whose baby it was?”

“No. Daddy just said he felt bad for her and that’s why she lived there, but why are they getting married? Lisa is married to Uncle Barry.”

“She’s not, Sweetheart. They got separated like your dad and I.”

“Why?”

“It’s complicated, Love.” Is this what’s she supposed to do? Tell him what his father did? How it was Terry that broke up their family? “You don’t have to go there if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to. Lisa is mean and that baby is loud. She’s not my sister, right?”

Steph gritted her teeth and lied. “No, Sweetheart.”

“Will you tell Daddy?”

“Of course I will. He and I will need to chat.”

“Are you going to fight?”

“No, Love.” Dean finally sat back. His eyes were red as he took off his glasses to wipe them. Steph wiped the tears from his cheeks, trying her hardest to smile sincerely without her anger. “Are you alright?”

“I feel better now that I’ve told you.”

“Good. I’m so sorry that happened, Dean. I’m so, so sorry.”

“You didn’t know.”

“No, I didn’t because had I known, I probably wouldn’t have let you go. A growing boy needs his sleep and to have a good time with his dad.”

“We had fun at the zoo because it was just the two of us. I begged him to not let Lisa go because she wanted to, but Daddy managed to get her to stay, but that’s all I got to do with him.”

“Did you just stay in the rest of the time?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you play football or anything?”

“We tried, but not really. Lisa kept calling him into the house.”

“And was your room like your dad said or-” Dean shook his head no.

“It’s the baby’s room. I slept on a cot.”

“Oh, Love. I am so sorry.” Dean hugged Steph again and she held him as best she could, wanting nothing more than to yell. “What can I do, Love? How can I make it better?”

“Can I watch something?”

“Sure.” Steph kissed his cheek and let him go. He sat on the couch, Steph sitting next to him, turning on the television. They settled on a nature show, Dean snug against Steph’s side.

“Mum?”

“Yeah, Love.”

“Is Gemma coming over?”

“No, Sweetheart.”

“Can she?”

“Do you like her here?”

“I like seeing you happy.”

“Well I’m happy now with you.”

“You’re mad at Daddy. I can tell.”

Steph nodded. “You’re right. I am very mad at your dad and will have a talk with him, but I’m still happy you’re here.”

“But maybe Gemma can make you feel happier.”

“Yeah, maybe. You want to call her and ask?” 

Dean nodded. They got off the couch and walked to the phone together. Steph dialed the number and handed the phone to Dean. It rang a couple times before she picked up.

_ “Hello?”_

“Gemma?”

_ “Dean? What’s wrong, Love?” _

“Do you want to come over?”

_ “I mean, I can, but where’s your mum?” _

“She’s right here.” Dean handed the phone to Steph. “She can come over!”

Steph took the phone from him, smiling as best she could. “Hello.”

_ “What’s going on?” _ Gemma asked, knowing something was wrong.

“Dean told me about the weekend. He’s rather upset as am I and asked if you could come over so I told him to call and ask.”

_ “Do you want me to come over?” _

“Sure. It’ll make him happy so you might as well.”

_ “Will it make you happy, though? I don’t want to intrude.” _

“You won’t be. He wants to see you and after his not so great weekend, he could probably use all the cheering up so come over whenever you like.”

_ “You’re acting strange though. Are you mad at me?” _

“No.” She wasn’t sure if she was lying or not.

_ “Okay. I just need to eat something and change. Had a long day. I’ll be there in an hour?” _

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

_ “Do you want me to bring anything?” _

“No. We’ll see you soon.” Steph hung up the phone and sighed. She rubbed her forehead, feeling irritated. She couldn’t believe Terry had put her son in this situation and that Gemma didn’t tell her immediately. Dean took her hand and pulled her back to the living room. Steph smiled.

“She’ll be here soon, Love. In about an hour.”

“Okay.”

————————————

Gemma took a quick shower and changed, grabbing a piece of fruit on her way out the door. It had been a hellish day for her from meetings to patients. She was exhausted, but there was a part of her missing while she walked into her apartment. It had been too dark and cold for her liking, even with the lights on. Tom haunted her the moment she walked in and the call from Steph was exactly what she needed. Thirty minutes later she found herself standing outside the small two bed house she had grown to love in the matter of a small time. She rang the doorbell and heard the pitter-patter of feet on the other side. A very excited Dean opened the door and she smiled when she saw him.

“Hello, Love.” 

Dean jumped up as she picked him up and hugged him. “Hi, Gemma.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah.”

Gemma stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Steph peaked through the doorway and walked up to her. Right away, Gemma could tell Steph was not in the mood to be bothered.

“Hi, My Love,” she greeted.

“Hey,” Steph answered. She walked up to Gemma and as Gemma leaned in to kiss her, she was met with Steph’s cheek instead of her lips. After their weekend of love making, this caught her off guard as se pulled away. Gemma smiled at Dean one more time before putting him down. He scurried to the living room, raving about the show they were watching. Gemma waited until he went into the living room to speak.

“So you are mad at me,” she whispered.

“I’m kind of pissed at the whole situation, at the moment, but Dean wanted to see you so.”

“But you don’t want me here.”

“I want my son to be happy.”

“And what about your happiness?”

“I’m too angry at the moment to care about my happiness. In reality, I want you here when I talk to Terry, but I’m not happy, Gemma.”

“Did I do something?”

“We’ll talk about it after Dean goes to bed.”

Steph started to turn away, but Gemma grabbed her arm to stop her. “Hey, if I’ve done something, just tell me.”

Steph yanked her arm out of Gemma’s light grip. “It’s fine.” 

Gemma scoffed. “It’s not.”

“No, it’s not. But right now, happy faces for that beautiful boy. We can talk about this later.”

Steph turned and walked into the living room while Gemma slipped off her coat, hanging it up on a hook. She left her overnight bag on the chair and walked into the living room, trying to act as normal as possible. 

“Dean, Gemma and I bought ice cream over the weekend. Do you want some?”

“Yes, please.”

“Gemma got a different kind that she wanted you try. Do you want that or just vanilla?”

“Can I try the one Gemma bought?”

“Sure, Sweetheart.” 

“What did I choose? I can’t remember,” Gemma asked, wishing she could do anything to make Steph smile. 

Steph shrugged and opened the freezer door. “Cookie dough,” she answered, matter of factly.

“What’s cookie dough?” Dean asked.

Steph looked to Gemma, who stuttered before answering. “It’s, uh… it’s vanilla ice cream, which you like, with pieces of biscuits in it. I think you’ll like it.”

“Do you like it Mummy?”

“Yeah, it’s alright. Go sit on the couch with Gemma. I’ll bring you a bowl. Do you want some Gemma?”

“Uh, no thank you. I haven’t had a lot of food today so I probably should watch my sugar intake.”

“Do you want real food? I could make you a sandwich or something.”

“I don’t want to be a bother.”

Steph could see the worriedness in Gemma’s eyes. She was angry at her, but didn’t want Gemma thinking this was the end. She walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Gemma paused before hugging her. They held onto one another tightly for a moment before letting go. Steph kissed her cheek.

“It doesn’t bother me. Do you want a sandwich? I have turkey or I can heat you up some soup which is what Dean and I had.”

“Anything would honestly be lovely. I came over as quickly as I could, only eating an apple so.”

“Go sit. I’ll make you something.”

Steph pecked Gemma’s lips. Gemma chased after hers, but soon realized Steph was already in the process of making her dinner. She scratched the back of her head before sitting down with Dean. 

“This is about safaris. Have you ever been to one?” Dean asked, pointing to the television.

“No, Love, I haven’t.”

“It’s got lions. It’s pretty cool.”

“That’s good.”

“I feel better after telling Mum, but I don’t think she’s very happy.”

“No, Love. I knew she wouldn’t be.”

“I thought you coming over would make her happier.”

“When you find out bad news, it can takes time, but she’ll be alright.”

“Will you?”

“I’m always alright.”

Gemma smiled at Dean before looking at the television. Steph came over with a bowl of ice cream for Dean and a bowl of soup for Gemma. “Do you want toast or anything?”

“No, Love. Thank you.”

Steph sat next to Gemma on the couch. Where it had once felt warm and homey, it was now cold and full of tension. Gemma wasn’t sure what to do so she ate her soup as quietly as possible. 

“Is this the biscuit?” Dean asked, pointing at the scoop with his spoon.

“It is, Love,” Steph answered, not moving from her spot on the couch. 

Dean looked up at Gemma, who smiled at him and nodded. Dean smiled back before taking a bite. He chewed a little bit and smiled. “It’s not bad.”

“Better than vanilla?”

Dean took another bite, clearly debating in his head and nodded. “Yeah, I like it!”

Gemma looked over at Steph, with a small grin. “Told you.”

Steph rolled her eyes, but smiled back, leaning into Gemma. “Whatever.”

Gemma kissed her forehead, running her thumb on the inside of her knee. Steph rested her head on Gemma’s shoulder, but her warmth still wasn’t there. Gemma had never felt time move so slowly as she ate her soup. They finished up the documentary while Steph grabbed the now empty bowls from the coffee table. 

“Are you still mad at Daddy?” Dean asked.

Steph looked down at the bowls before looking up at Dean. “I am, Love and I’m going to be.”

“Are you going to fight?”

“We’re going to have a discussion. Do you want to talk to him before going to bed?”

Dean shook his head. “No. I’m still sad.”

“Okay then. Can you say good night to Gemma and go upstairs and get in your pajamas?”

“Can Gemma read me a story?”

Steph looked to Gemma and then made her way to the kitchen. “If she wants to.”

Gemma sighed. “Maybe you should have your Mum read you a story tonight. I think it might make her feel better.”

“No, I want you to do it,” Steph said, putting the bowls in the sink. “It’ll be a good distraction while I call Terry.”

“Okay then.”

“Dean, go get washed up for bed. Gemma will be up in a minute.”

Dean walked to Steph and gave her a hug. “I love you,” she whispered. “I’ll come say goodnight when Gemma comes up.”

He walked out of the room and up the stairs. Gemma stayed on the couch, not sure what to do. Steph turned around and faced her.

“Are we going to have a row?” Gemma asked.

“I’m going to talk to Terry first and then we’ll see what happens.”

“Can you tell me what I did wrong? I told you this morning you weren’t going to be very happy about it.”

“Yeah and I’m not.”

“So why are you mad at me?”

“No. Terry first and then we’ll talk.”

“So are you just going to ignore me until that happens?”

“I want you to read to Dean so I can call Terry and I want you to read until he falls asleep. I’m pissed beyond belief right now, Gem and I can’t even see straight.”

“And what do you want me to do afterwards? After he falls asleep? Do you want me to come down here?”

“Yes because I don’t know how angry I’m about to be and even though I’m upset, you keep me calmer than most so once he’s asleep, please come down here.”

“Alright.”

The silence lingered as Steph leaned against the counter. Gemma stared at her the whole time, not recognizing this side of Steph. She was irritated and completely closed off from everyone. She didn’t like it, but couldn’t think of what to do to make it better.

Dean announced he was ready, signaling both women to walk up the stairs. Gemma followed Steph and they both entered his tiny room. Steph went straight to him, pulling off his glasses and pushing his hair back. He sat up and hugged her.

“I love you, Sweetheart.”

“I love you too.”

“Sleep tight. I’ll be next door or downstairs if you need me.”

“Okay.”

“Nighty night.”

“Night, Mummy.”

Dean looked over to Gemma and handed her the book he wanted her to read. Steph got off the bed and watched as Gemma sat beside him, opening the book and reading the title. Dean cuddled up to her and she wrapped her arm around his little body.

“Are you comfortable?” she asked.

He nodded, laying his head against her side as she started to read. Steph took one more glance before heading downstairs. She paced next to the phone for a few minutes, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She was definitely upset and knew she wouldn’t be able to control it once Terry said something stupid. She sat next to phone and picked it up dialing his number. She tapped her finger repeatedly against the table it sat on as she waited.

_“Hello,”_ he answered. 

“What the hell, Terry?!”

_“What?”_

“You’re living with Lisa and this baby that kept claiming might not be yours?”

_“Dean finally told you. I thought he’d blab immediately.”_

“That’s not the point, Terry. You told me you got a new flat and that our son would finally have his own room at your place. His own room and he barely slept because of that baby and honestly, he’s quite miserable.”

_“Well what do you want me to do, Steph? I knocked her up and I can’t leave her on her own.”_

“What happened to you didn’t want it or her?”

_“Are you jealous?”_

Steph scoffed. “Are you serious?”

_“You know I would do anything to get you back.”_

“This has nothing to do with us, Terry.” The floorboards on the stairs creaked and Steph looked up to see Gemma standing there. “Hold on.” She covered her hand on the receiver.

“He was knackered,” Gemma whispered. “Fell asleep after three pages and I read half the book. He’s out like a light.”

“Thanks.” Steph went back to the phone. “Here’s the problem,” she continued. “You made this decision without me, thinking it was okay to throw Dean into that environment and didn’t consult me.”

_“What is there to talk about?”_

“Terry, he doesn’t even know why we divorced! He’s confused about where Barry is and how you two are going to get married.”

Gemma sat on the bottom of the stairs. Steph watching her. She didn’t feel comfortable listening to this conversation, but wasn’t sure where else to go. She wanted to be there for Steph, but had never seen her so riled up. She wasn’t sure what she could do to help.

_“Steph, I have to take responsibility.”_

“Now you want to take responsibility? Are you going to explain to him or should I that his dad went and fucked some other woman, got caught by me, knocked her up and now is marrying her. Is that what you want me to tell him?”

_“No! I just-“_

“You can’t just make these decisions. There’s a reason we have split custody! You can’t just do that to him! Your son has feelings and he’s so young, Terry. He’s six. This doesn’t make any sense to him.”

_“I’ll explain it to him next weekend.”_

“He doesn’t want to come next weekend.”

_“What? Why?”_

“Because he goes there to be with you, Terry. Not some baby-“

_“His sister.”_

“It’s not his sister and nor will she ever be. He doesn’t view her as his sister because he doesn’t understand that she’s your child. But he didn’t like Lisa and he said he couldn’t sleep because the baby was up all night crying.”

_“She’s been sick.”_

“And? Didn’t think that maybe for the weekend, she could sleep in your room?” Steph reached her hand towards Gemma. Gemma got up from the stairs and went to her, taking it and kissing her palm. Gemma sat on the floor, holding it. 

_“He doesn’t need his own room for a weekend.”_

“Yeah? You want to tell him that?”

_“Look, Steph. Just let me talk to him and sort it out.”_

“He’s already in bed.”

_“So put him to bed before I could even talk to him?”_

“I asked if he wanted to talk to you and he didn’t. He cried in my arms tonight when he told me. Do you not care about how upset he is?”

_“Of course I care. I just didn’t think it was a big deal.”_

“Not a big deal? You honestly thought he’ll come to the house, Lisa will be here and the baby and it will all be okay?”

_“Lisa thought it would be better that way.”_

“I don’t want that woman near my son.”

_“Yeah well it’s not just your son. He’s my son too.”_

Steph sighed. “And the marriage thing.”

_“You said it yourself. I need a wife. Someone who will take care of me. Lisa does that. She’s good with the baby and Dean.”_

“Dean doesn’t seem to think so. She kept telling him to be a big brother, which he didn’t understand. I mean did you talk to him about any of this at all? Did you explain that she was your child?”

_“No. I wasn’t ready.”_

“You weren’t ready? And yet just threw Dean into this world he didn’t understand. Why did you even have him this weekend if you’re not ready?”

_“I get him on weekends.”_

“Well he doesn’t want to see you this weekend. He’s expressed that a couple of times now.”

_“That’s not fair, Steph.”_

“I’m doing what he wants. See? I’m listening to him, but I’ll let you be the one to explain to him how you fucked this all up so he can see that I’m not the bad guy. I’m not the reason. His idiotic father is the reason he doesn’t get to see him every day. That his own dad is the reason he can only see him on weekends.”

_“I won’t do that.”_

“Well then you’ll have to do something because I’m not going to be the one who breaks his heart, Terry.” Her eyes started to water. “How could you do that to him for a whole weekend? How could you not see his sadness? How are you so blind to his needs?” Her voice cracked. Gemma got up on her knees and rubbed Steph’s back. “He’s your son, Terry. He loves you. He once ran away to the factory to ask for your job back. And this is how you treat him? You ignore him for this woman and this child because of responsibility. He had to beg you to not let them go to the zoo because he wanted to be with his dad. Because he never gets to see you and wanted to be with you and he got pushed to the side.”

_“Like you didn’t do that with Johnny?”_

“No, Terry, I didn’t. I never pushed him to the side for anything or anyone. I listened to him. I paid attention to him. That’s what I do. That is what a parent is supposed to do. Not tell him this is how it is now and that he has to suck it up. He’s a child who needs his parents to grow, to learn, to be a better person and how is going to get that living with you Lisa and your child? When he doesn’t even understand. Tell me how, Terry.”

_“I don’t know, Steph.”_

“You should have thought about that. He won’t be coming this weekend.”

_“You can’t do that, Steph.”_

“Yes I can. He doesn’t want to so I’m not going to force him. If you want to see him for a day, you can come here.”

_“I’m sorry, Steph.”_

“The worst part, Terry. You’re not. I don’t think you thought about this at all. At least not enough to care or to think. You didn’t even tell me.”

_“Because I knew you’d be cross!”_

Steph blew air through her nose. “Am I?! I have a right to be!” Steph let go of Gemma’s hand and stood up. Gemma moved out of the way, taking Steph’s seat as Steph paced the foyer. “Just let me know later in the week if you’re able to come.”

_“He supposed to come to me.”_

“Well he doesn’t want to, Terry! So if you want to try and make it up to him, then maybe you should try. Just come and see if he wants to talk.”

_“I want to talk to him.”_

“He’s asleep and I’m not waking him for you to upset him. You can talk to him later in the week if need be.”

_“This goes against our custody agreement.”_

“I’m doing what’s right for him. Maybe in the future, you should think more about your six year old boy than some woman you shagged and knocked up. I’ll call you later in the week.”

Steph hung up the phone and sighed. She sat on the bottom step, pinching her nose. Her head hurt and she was exhausted, but still so angry. She closed her eyes, collecting her bearings.

“How could you not tell me?” She asked, her head still in her hands.

“What?” Gemma asked.

“Dean told you what happened. How much he was hurt and you didn’t tell me.” Steph had Joan’s tone: icy cold and monotoned. 

“I didn’t think you should hear from me.”

“So if my six year old son came to you as a doctor and told you his problems, would you not tell me?”

“That’s different.”

“How?” Steph shouted. “He is my child, Gemma. He is my responsibility.”

“I know he is.”

“So why didn’t you tell me?!” Her voice was rising.

“It wasn’t my place.”

“Wasn’t your place?”

“He asked me not to and honestly I didn’t really understand the entire situation.”

“So you didn’t tell me to gain the trust of a six year old boy?!”

“I was trying to help him! To protect him.”

“Why so he’d turn out like yours? So you could heal yourself from your past troubles by being friends with my son and not caring about how this situation would affect me at all? You don’t get to make those decisions! He’s not your son!” Steph regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth.

Gemma was flabbergasted by that comment. She grabbed her coat. “I know he’s not but I’ve seen what this does to children. So I’m sorry for not getting in the way of a family issue that has nothing to do with me.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving!”

“Gemma wait!”

“You do realize when you say things like that, that I have feelings too. I thought you understood me. I thought you understood what I went through.”

“Gemma.”

“No! You think I was in this for your son?”

“What? No.”

“I didn’t move here for this! I didn’t move here to fall in… to start a relationship but it happened. I thought I finally found someone who understood me but you’re just like them, aren’t you? Ashamed to be with the woman who fucked up her own son and now thinks I’ll do it to yours!”

“No, wait. That’s not what I meant.”

Gemma walked towards the door. She grabbed the knob, but turned around. “I thought, no, you said that I care about Dean more than his father sometimes and I thought I made the right decision! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but it was not my place to say anything! You can talk to me when you realize why I let him tell you and not me!”

Steph tried to stop her but it was too late. She was already at the door. “No, Gemma, wait. Please.”

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t mean it.” Steph’s eyes started to water. “I didn’t. I just-”

“Just what?” Silence lingered as Steph tried to collect her thoughts. “What?!” Gemma shouted.

“I was just angry. I know you’re not using Dean as a way of healing. Sometimes I’m not good with words and I say things without thinking, but-”

“That’s just an excuse.” Gemma fought the ball in her throat and willed herself not to cry. “I told you about my son. I’ve told you countless times how I worry about hurting you and hurting Dean. I thought you knew me better. I thought you knew I would do anything to make sure you’re safe. That Dean’s safe. But to say that me. You should know better.”

Gemma opened the door and stepped out. “No, Gemma. Please!” 

Gemma waved her off. “You need time to calm down and I can’t be around you right now. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but it wasn’t my thing to tell. Dean didn’t want me to and I respected his wishes, but I told you, you wouldn’t like it. I told you, it would make you upset. And you’re right, he’s not my son because my son is gone. And no one will ever fill that hole that is in my heart. Not you. Not Dean. No one. So maybe I was protecting him, but it’s only because I watched my son go through the same thing and ignored it. You knew something was wrong, more than that dog being left on the bus. I didn’t intervene because it wasn’t my place and I don’t know Terry. I don’t know this Lisa. I don’t know all the facts which is why Dean needed to talk to you about it, not me. So be mad Terry and be mad at me for not telling you, but don’t forget I have feelings and wounds too. I thought what I did was best.”

Gemma continued down the stairs to her car. Steph stood in the doorway, her arms wrapped around herself, crying. “Gemma, please don’t go.”

Gemma looked up at her and thought for a moment before getting in her car and driving off. As soon as she was clear of Steph’s building, she broke down. Once she was at the bottom of the hill she pulled over, letting herself cry. After a few moments, she wiped her cheeks and nose before heading home. She shut it off and brought her cold exterior back from when she had found out about Simon.

Steph went back inside and closed the door. She couldn’t control herself as she leaned against the door and cried. She couldn’t get the image of Gemma’s face out of her mind from her own harsh words. 

“Mummy?” 

Steph gasped. She quickly wiped her face, knowing Dean would know instantly that she had been crying. “What are you doing up, Love?” she asked, keeping her back to him. 

“I heard shouting.”

“Oh, sometimes people just shout.”

“Where’s Gemma?”

Steph sniffled one last time and turned around with a smile. “She went home. She knew you were asleep so she decided to go back to her flat.”

“But she left her bag.”

Steph looked over to see Gemma’s overnight bag. “Left it for the next time she stays over.”

“Mummy, what happened?”

Steph straightened her spine. “Nothing, Love. We need to get you into bed because it’s late and you have school in the morning.”

Steph walked up to him and held out her hand. He hugged her around the waist and she tried her hardest to not let anymore tears fall. She picked him up and he squeezed her tighter. “Come on, Love. Bedtime.” She carried him upstairs and back to his bed. She laid him down and smiled. 

“I love you,” Dean whispered.

“I love you too. Night night.”

Steph kissed his head, turned off his light and closed his door. She walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed, trying to cry as quietly as possible. 

As soon as Gemma entered her apartment, she didn’t worry about the lights. She went straight to her room and fell on her bed. She wouldn’t allow herself to cry as she clutched Tom’s photo to her chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it!! I'm posting literally one week afterwards! But is it happy? *shrugs*

Steph stayed home from work for the rest of the week. The words she had said to Gemma were constantly on repeat in her head and she could barely focus on anything. She told the girls in the office and her mother that she was ill. Joan had asked if she needed to take Dean to her house so he wouldn’t get sick, but Steph told her no. She couldn’t bare the thought of spending more of her time alone than she already was. 

Steph would take Dean to school, use her days to wallow, cry and dry her eyes, pick him up and bring him home. He had no idea that she wasn’t going to work. For each day that passed, Dean would ask Steph about Gemma constantly.

“Mum?” He asked that Friday after school.

“Yes, Love.”

“Is Gemma coming over tonight?”

“No she’s not.”

“Why not?”

“She’s busy at the clinic.” Steph gritted her teeth to suppress her emotions.

“She’s been busy every day this week and I miss her.”

“I know you do, Love, but she’s busy helping people.”

“Is she coming tomorrow then? It’s the weekend.”

“I doubt it, Dean.”

Dean sighed and looked up at her mother. Her eyes were distant and glossed over. “Are you okay?”

Steph smiled at Dean as brightly as she could. “As always. Let’s get pizza for dinner. How does that sound?”

“Yay!” He screamed, skipping beside Steph.

Steph avoided talking about her as much as possible, even with Dean. She couldn’t deal with her guilt and loneliness, but every night she gave Gemma a ring. The phone call would go unanswered, leaving her feeling completely defeated.

\-------------------------------------------------

Gemma dove herself into work. Working at a twenty-four hour clinic helped her occupy her time. She worked as much as she could, taking on a few extra shifts to distract herself. She had gone that whole weekend with Steph without smoking, but now if she wasn’t inside working, she was outside with a lit cigarette in her hand. When she wasn’t at work, she sat in her empty apartment, drinking. Sarah noticed the change every morning seeing Gemma look a little worse than the day before. 

At the end of the week, Gemma came in with heavy bags and dark circles under her eyes. She looked rundown.

“Are you alright?” Sarah asked.

“I’m always alright,” she answered, grabbing a stack of paperwork. 

“Are you sure working this many hours is good for you? I know we’re a doctor down, but you need sleep.”

“I am sleeping. I get it in where I can. Any other issues?” She snapped.

“No, Doctor Foster.”

“Good. Can I get on with my patients?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

Sarah knew that Gemma and Steph had been seeing each other. Everyone did. She assumed it had something to do with that, but didn’t dare ask. 

Gemma shut down that side of her and pretended everything was normal as best she could. It’s what she did after Simon left and when Tom disappeared. She worked, drank, smoked and slept not allowing herself to feel and putting her career first.

\--------------------------------------------------

A week and a half had now passed. Dean had stopped asking about Gemma. It saddened him, but he could tell Steph was struggling. He still hadn’t seen Terry since the weekend away and knew Steph was doing everything she could to make sure he was happy. She took him wherever he wanted to go. She played football with him in the park, even though she wasn’t very good at it and she was freezing. The game lasted for a short time before they had to pack it in and warm up. Their lives went back to the way it was before, except it was too quiet for him. He missed Gemma, but he missed his mum being happy more. 

Steph was sitting on the couch, watching something mindlessly on the television. Dean had been in bed for an hour and was fast asleep. She held a couch pillow to her chest, trying not to think of the one person she felt like she was always thinking of as she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. There was a knock on her door that caught her off guard. She looked at the clock to see it was a little past nine. She sat for a moment, feeling a smile forming. She heard a knock again and hopped to feet. She pulled her shirt down and tried to make herself presentable.

She opened the door with a grin that soon faltered. She felt dread fill her stomach.

“Hiya,” Nita said, holding up two bags. “Am I interrupting anything?”

“Uh, no. Come on in.”

Nita smiled as she passed by, stepping into the warm house. Steph hadn’t told the girls. Hellie had started seeing someone and the focus in the office shifted to her. She would just say little things here and there like things were good because she wasn’t ready to accept what had happened. What she had done and said. She closed the door and followed Nita into the kitchen.

“I hope it’s alright that I stopped by.”

“Of course.”

“Where’s Dean?”

“Upstairs. Asleep.”

“And Gemma?” Steph clenched her jaw, trying to hold back the devastating gloom she felt at Gemma not being at the door. Nita picked up on it right away. “So how long ago did she break your heart?” 

Steph tried to play dumb, but it was written all over her face. “What?”

“Oh come on. You think I didn’t notice? You’ve been miserable for the past week. We’ve all seen it. We just didn’t want to ask. What happened?”

“I broke her heart. That’s what happened.”

“How do you know that?”

“All the shit with Terry and Lisa and Dean, I lost it. And she was here because Dean wanted to see her and even though I was so angry, I let him call her and invite her over. She shouldn’t have come. We got into an argument because I was so pissed and I told her ‘Dean wasn’t her son’ and made it seem like she was only with me because of Dean.”

“Why would she only be with you because of Dean?”

“Right,” Steph sighed. “It’s her personal life.”

“So at least one rumor is true. She does have a son?” Steph nodded. “And she did lose him?”

“A lot of stuff happened, but he ran away.” Steph wiped her nose and eyes. “I just said it. I didn’t mean it. I was just amped up and wasn’t thinking. I tried to explain, but she left and I’ve never felt so empty.” Steph started to cry, tears running down her cheeks. Nita stepped forward and hugged her.

“There, there, Love. Sit. I’ve brought alcohol and ice cream.” 

Steph did as she was told, sitting down, resting her elbows on the table, head in hands. She tried so hard not to cry, but couldn’t help herself. Nita got the box of tissues from the living room and placed them in front of Steph, rubbing her back. Steph looked up, her cheeks red, trying to stop herself.

“Thanks.”

Nita put the package of ice cream in front of Steph, filling a mug with wine. Steph just stared out, looking at nothing, with images of Gemma running in her head. “I’ve lost her.” Her voice sounded broken.

“You don’t know that.”

“She won’t answer my calls. I don’t know if she’s even still in town. Dean misses her so much. I just, I feel like a terrible person and a horrible parent. I keep bringing these people into my son’s life only to have him disappointed when they disappear.”

“You can’t feel that way. You don’t know what she’s doing. She could just be working a lot.”

“But I lost her and I just want her back.”

“Have you gone to her apartment or her work?”

“No. I can’t because the only way I’ll get her to talk to me is if she forgives me, but she’s stubborn and I can’t blame her in this situation. I just miss her and not in the same way that I missed Johnny.”

“What ya mean?”

“When Johnny left, I was sad, but I don’t know. It - it didn’t make me feel incomplete, but without Gemma, there is just a part of me that is missing. I don’t know what to do. It’s not fair to show up at her work when I know her job is stressful enough and her flat is her space. I don’t deserve to disrupt that. I just… I don’t know… I want her back. I miss her so much.”

Nita studied Steph. She was right. She wasn’t like this when Johnny left. Sure she cried and was upset, but even Nita could see a part of Steph was missing.

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you? Deeply in love with her?”

Steph laughed as more tears fell from her face. “I am,” she cried. “And I lost her.”

“You can’t give up so easily.”

“I have and it’s probably for the best. Besides, I have too much going on and I feel like the world is sucking me up whole. But I’ve got to get it together. I’ve got that huge meeting tomorrow with the heads and I have to be there and not look like I’ve cried every night for the past week and a half.”

“Well you can do that, you know. And you’re not alone. We all love you and we’ll help you get your girl back in anyway we can.”

“I know.”

“And Dean really does miss her?”

“Like crazy. It’s eating at him too. He won’t say it, but I can feel it.” Steph rolled her eyes. “I’m shit.”

“Give yourself a break, Steph. You said it out of anger. You weren’t thinking and it happens, but if she loves you, she’ll come back.”

“That’s my fear.”

“What is?”

“She doesn’t and she won’t.”

\----------------------------------------------

Gemma sat on her small balcony bringing her cigarette back to her lips. She sat in the freezing cold in a parka, scarf, hat and thermal pants. Music played in the background, but she paid no attention to it. She was bored at every turn and everything was too quiet. She had the day off, sleeping until the mid afternoon. It was the first night where she wasn’t working; the first day with nothing to distract her from her thoughts.

Steph’s words still rang in her head. _“He’s not your son!”_ She winced at the tone of Steph’s voice. She knew Steph had been angry and knew she probably didn’t mean it, but the words hurt just the same. She heard her phone ringing, knowing it was Steph. She fought every bone in her body. She wanted to answer it, talk to her, but couldn’t pick it up. The words on repeat were so clear that it was hard for her to forget. 

She went back inside, pouring another glass of wine and sighed. She hated her apartment. She hated being there. She missed Steph. Her laugh and touch. The way Steph made her feel about herself. She missed Dean. She missed being with them. She missed the feeling of home; of family.

Gemma picked up her phone, plopping on the couch with a sigh.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey.”

_“Twice in one month, you must be in Heaven,”_ Sian answered.

“Quite the opposite, actually.”

Sian paused. _“Your voice hasn’t sounded like this in quite some time.”_

“Yeah and I don’t know how to fix it.” She took a sip of her wine.

_“Well let’s start with what’s going on?”_

“If you were me and the woman you were falling for got into an argument with you about her son because you didn’t tell her something that he asked you not to and she said to you, ‘He’s not your son’, how would you react?”

_“I’m assuming there is a whole backstory I’m missing.”_

“Yeah, but basically she was mad at me, told me I made the wrong decision, which I might have. I’m not denying that, but then implied that I was only with her to be with her son and that he wasn’t mine, which I know.”

_“Well one I can see how that hurt because it is a low blow-”_

“Right.”

_“But how angry was she when she said it?”_

“Pretty pissed.”

_“And did she apologize?”_

“No. She said she didn’t mean it.”

_“Which is a form of an apology, just not the physical words so do you want my honest opinion?”_

“Yes.”

_“I’d let it go. If she was angry and just said something without thinking, she probably didn’t mean it. I know it’s harder to do that when it hurts you.”_

“Like being stabbed in the chest multiple times.”

_“How long ago was this?”_

“The last time you and I talked.”

_“Geez, Gemma. And you haven’t talked to her at all?”_

“No.”

_“What have you been doing?”_ Sian asked.

“I dove into work and then my usual, smoking and drinking.”

_“Which is what you’re doing now.” It wasn’t a question._

“As are you.”

_“Yeah well. I’m not depressed.”_

“Well I don’t really know how not to be at the moment.”

_“Do you miss her?”_

“So much.”

_“Do you love her?”_

Gemma sighed. “Yeah, I do, which is why I don’t know what to do.”

_“If she doesn’t honestly feel that way and literally was just angry and not thinking, could you forgive her?”_

“Yeah, I think I could.”

_“So shouldn’t you just get over it?”_

“Maybe,” Gemma answered, rubbing her head.

_“And stop drinking. It’s only going to make you more upset. It’s a depressant, remember? Makes everything worse than it is especially after I’m assuming an entire bottle of wine?”_

Gemma sighed. “I know.”

_“And seriously, go talk to her. Get a good night’s rest and talk to her tomorrow after work. Almost two weeks without talking to the person you love is just crazy.”_

“But what if this was it for her?”

_“Gemma, I seriously doubt not telling her something will make her leave you. It’s not about sexual harassment or anything, right?”_

“What? No! It’s about her ex husband’s new girlfriend.”

_“That’s it?”_

“Yes.”

_“Well, look, you said she was angry. She told you she didn’t mean it. You should at least let her explain.”_

“But she knows. She knows how much pain I’m in because of Tom.”

_“Well were you with her to have a mother/son connection with her son?”_

“Of course not.”

_“She knows that, Gem. You know she knows that.”_

“What if I’ve lost her? What if I’m just cursed to make people run away.”

_“Well, I’m still here.”_

“You’re the only person who’s stayed. Who checks in.”

_“You’re the only person who allows me to do so. All I’m saying is, if you love her and want to be with her, talk to her. Has she tried reaching you?”_

”I’m not sure. I think she just tried to call me before I called you.”

_“Did you answer?”_

“No.”

_“Why?”_

“Because I can still hear her voice so clearly. The hatefulness and the tone.”

_“And you don’t think she’s thinking the same thing? She’s probably calling to apologize.”_

“But do I want it?”

Sian laughed. _“You’re so annoying and stubborn! Like seriously, are you fifteen? This is how children react to these situations.”_

“That’s rude.”

_ “Is it? Because you know I’m right. Do you want to be sad and moping, drinking and working?”_

“No.”

_“Well then my advice would be to pick up the phone, listen to her and just see. Don’t lose someone you love because of one comment that I guarantee she did not mean.” _

Gemma sighed. “I don’t know.”

_“You love her?”_

“Yes.”

_“Yes, but are you in love with her?”_

Gemma felt tears come to her eyes. “Yes. I don’t think I’ve ever fallen for someone so quickly.”

_“Then don’t let her get away.”_

Gemma sat back in her chair and rubbed her finger against her bottom lip as she contemplated Sian’s words. 

\----------------------------------------------

Steph sat her desk the next day, lost in her work. This meeting with the board was bigger than she thought and she only had a couple hours left to get everything together. She had a list of all the new ranged items that were selling and ones that weren’t as well as some of the old items that the women of Sheffield seemed to love. Hellie was working hard to get her all the figures from the past year sales, while Dawn was double checking the inventory so everything could be perfect for when they would arrive. Nita was on the phone, setting up new parties. 

Steph tried her hardest to not be distracted by thoughts of Gemma. All she wanted was to make it up to her, but was struggling with how. How could she make this right? What could she possibly say to have Gemma forgive her? She wondered if Gemma even thought about her or if she simply put her out of her mind. She was also worried about Dean. He had been rather quiet and tired that morning, but insisted on going to school.

Hellie placed a fresh tea on her desk and smiled. “Ready?”

“Yeah, as ready as we can be.”

“You’ll knock ‘em dead, Steph. You always do.”

“Thanks, Hellie. How’s your new lady friend?”

“She’s good. My mother is in over her head about it, but as you know, I don’t really care.”

“Well that’s good. I’m glad you found someone.”

“Yeah,” she paused. “How’s Gemma?”

Steph sighed. “I actually don’t know.”

“Did you breakup?”

“It would seem so.”

“But how? You guys were glued to each other.”

“I said some stupid, unforgetable things to her when I was angry with Terry.”

“About him living with Lisa and not telling you?”

“Yeah. She hasn’t talked to me since. I don’t know what to do about it. I want to apologize and explain myself, but she won’t answer my calls.”

“Have you tried to go and see her?”

“No. After the things I’ve said, I feel like I’m the last person she wants to talk to.”

“Yeah, but you won’t know until you do it.”

“True.”

“I’m sure Dean misses her.”

“He does and that kills me even more. I honestly feel like the scum of the Earth and I can’t blame anyone, but myself.”

Steph’s phone rang. Everytime it did, she hoped it was Gemma, knowing it wouldn’t be. Hellie reached out for her hand. “Go and see her. The worst she can do is slam the door in your face, but it doesn’t mean you can’t talk to her through it.”

Steph smiled. “Thanks, Hellie.” She reached for her phone, answering it. “Stephanie Kirke.”

“Stephanie, hi. This is Mrs. James from Dean’s school.”

“Is everything alright?”

_“No, I’m afraid not. Dean was sent to the nurse’s office and he has a very high fever. He vomited a couple of times and I’m afraid, he needs to go home. We’re worried he has the flu.”_

Steph’s world stopped for a minute as she looked up at Hellie. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She hung up the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Hellie asked.

Steph stood from her desk, gathering her things. “Dean’s sick. High fever and vomiting. I have to go pick him up.”

“What about the board?” Nita asked. “I can go get him.”

“No, he’ll need someone he really knows and trusts. I’ll call the office and see if we can reschedule.”

“Call Joan,” Hellie suggested. “Call your mum. She always helps.”

\----------------------------------------------

Gemma was in her neck at the clinic going from patient to patient. The flu had started going around and there were plenty of people looking for their cure. Another patient had just left her as she rubbed her temples at her desk. She looked at the clock. She only had a few hours left and then she could go home and sleep.

She was just about to get up from her desk when her phone rang. She answered as kindly as she could.

“Doctor Gemma Foster.”

_“Gemma?”_ Her heart sank at Steph’s voice. She had forgotten how delicate it sounded. 

“Steph.”

_“I’m so, so sorry to call you at work, but I need your help, please. Dean is ill at school and I can’t leave work to get him nor can I find one single person he trusts to go pick him up. Even my mum can’t get him because my dad decided to surprise her with some day trip and I don’t know what to do.”_ She was crying, which made Gemma feel weak to her stomach. _“I know I have no right to ask, but could you please, please help me.”_

Gemma tried to act aloof. “What’s wrong with him?”

_“I don’t know. Someone from the school called saying he has a fever and has been vomiting. I am trying so hard to move this meeting, but it’s almost impossible and I just I need help-”_

“Of course. I, uh,” she paused, looking up at the ceiling. “I don’t have a key to your house.”

_“Right. Well maybe I could work something out to help you get a key to my place, but um-”_ Gemma could hear her shuffling papers around on her desk. She sounded desperate and Gemma knew she wouldn’t have called her for this unless she was.

“I can take him to mine. I’ll go and pick him up. You can come over and get him when your finished.”

_“Are you sure?”_

“If I’m the only person you have, then yes. I’m on my way.”

Steph sighed in relief. _“Thank you, Gem. I can’t thank you enough. I’ll call you when I’m on my way to yours?”_

“Sure.”

Gemma hung up the phone and grabbed her coat. She quickly threw it on as well as her scarf before grabbing her briefcase and doctor bag. She made her way to the lobby and stopped by reception.

“I need you to move my last appointments to someone else.”

“Gemma, you can’t be serious. We’re backed up as it is,” Sarah answered.

“Sorry, family emergency. I have to go.”

“What family?!” Sarah yelled as Gemma left through the front doors. She jogged to her car, starting it. She backed out and sped to the school as quickly as she could. She never had an interest in pediatrics, but when a child close to her heart is sick, her anxiety goes into overdrive. She was there within fifteen minutes. She parked and ran inside, looking for the office. Once she finally found it, she made enough noise to get everyone’s attention. 

“Can I help you?” A woman behind the desk asked.

“I’m here to pick up Dean Kirke for Stephanie Kirke. I’m a friend of the family.” 

“I just need-”

“Can I see him, please?”

“I just need your name for our records.”

“Gemma Foster. May I see him, please?”

“The nurse will bring him. You can have a seat over there. He’ll be here in a few. I just have to call her.”

Gemma sat on a bench, crossing her legs and arms over her chest. She had seen what the sicknesses going around and what it was doing to people. She had been dealing with it all week, but worried about this strain being in a child. She watched as the woman called the nurse, sitting there impatiently. Finally he walked slowly into the office. Gemma stood as soon as she saw the woman and walked towards them.

“What’s his temperature?” Gemma asked, kneeling in front of him. “Hi, Love.”

“Gemma?” His voice was small and Gemma could see he was weak.

“Thirty-eight point nine,” the woman answered.

“What happened?” she asked, placing her hand on Dean’s forehead. He was exceptionally warm and ghostly pale.

“He complained of his stomach bothering him and went to the bathroom. His teacher said when he came back, he went straight to the trash can and threw up. I went and he did eventually stop, but it took some time.”

“Come on, Love,” Gemma whispered, picking him up. He rested his head against her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck. 

“He complained of lightheadedness as well.”

“Thank you,” Gemma said. “I’ll take him home now.”

“Most parents ask if he needs to go to hospital,” the nurse commented as Gemma started to leave.

Gemma smiled. “I’m his doctor. He’ll be in the best care with me. Do you have a bag or anything, in case he needs to vomit on the ride home?”

They managed to gather a trash bag for her as well as his coat and other winter items. Gemma put the hat on his head and wrapped the coat around his shoulders, her hand firmly on his back. She stuffed his scarf and gloves into her bag. She rubbed his back as they walked outside, wanting to get him into her bed as quickly as possible. Once she reached the car, she slowly opened the door, laying him down inside. He reached out for her, clearly seeking comfort. She soothed him, watching him fall asleep. She took off his glasses so he could rest comfortably. 

It didn’t take long to get home. She carried him all the way up and into her flat. She sat him down, taking his shoes off. She soon realized she didn’t have pajamas or anything he could wear comfortably and sighed.

“I don’t feel good, Gemma,” he whispered.

“I know, Love.” Dean gagged. “Oh.” Gemma picked him up and quickly ran to the bathroom. He cried as he vomited, Gemma rubbing his back, trying her best to give him comfort. She got a warm washcloth and wiped his face, hoping it would help him feel better. 

“Got it all out, you think?” She asked as he looked up at her.

He nodded, going back to her and holding his arms out. Gemma took him to her bedroom, pulling back the comforter. She took his sweater off before letting him lay down. 

“I don’t have pajamas for you, Love, but I could get you a t-shirt if that would make you feel a little better.” Dean just nodded his head. “Okay,” she whispered. She rummaged through her dresser drawer and found a large black t-shirt. She held to him and he started crying.

“What’s wrong?” He hugged her and she let him cry, holding him. “I know, Love. I know you feel bad. I’ll make you better. I promise I’ll make you feel better. Let me help you get out of this uniform.”

Gemma helped him change, getting the shirt over his head. It hung on his little body, but she figured it was more comfortable than a button down. She stepped out while he struggled to get his trousers off. She could hear him crying while she grabbed her medical bag. She came back in and helped him get them from around his ankles. She left his socks on so his legs and feet would stay warm.

Gemma helped him lay down and sat next to him. She checked his chest and poked around his stomach lightly.

“As I was afraid. You’ve got some congestion in your lungs. I think you have the flu with a small stomach bug.”

“Is it bad?”

“No, Love. I’m going to get you some water and some juice. Trash can is here, but if you need me, just call.”

Gemma stood, collecting his shirt and pants to wash them in case any germs lingered on them. 

“Where did you go?” He asked.

“What?”

“You left. We haven’t seen you.”

“I know, Love.”

“You said you wouldn’t hurt Mummy. You promised me.” He said it so matter of factly that it sent pain straight to Gemma’s heart. She didn’t know how to respond. She smiled at him, ignoring the comment.

“Get some rest. I know you’re tired.”

“I’ve missed you.” He sniffled, wiping his eyes. Gemma leaned in closer to him, kneeling beside the bed.

“I’ve missed you too.”

“And Mummy?”

Gemma smiled. “Yes. She’ll be here soon.”

“No, do you miss her?”

Gemma sighed. “I have, Love. I’ve missed you both a lot.” She kissed Dean’s forehead. “But you’re here now and we’ve got to get you better. Are you hungry?”

Dean shook his head no, closing his eyes. Gemma got up from her bed, making sure the covers were snug around him. She walked to the door when she heard his small voice.

“Will you stay with me?”

Gemma looked back at him. He had sat up, but she could tell it winded him. She walked back. Dean settled himself, laying back down. Gemma laid beside him on her back. She stared at the ceiling. She could only see Steph when she looked at him.

“Did you and Mum have a fight?”

“I’ve just been really busy at work dealing with the illness you have.”

“But you’ve been busy before.” He coughed and she quickly covered his mouth, looking at him. His blue eyes were completely clear, like Steph’s. He glanced at her.

“When you cough, Dean, you have to cover it so the germs won’t spread. Like this,”Gemma demonstrated bringing her arm up and coughing into the inside of her elbow. “Okay?”

Dean nodded. “You look like a vampire doing that.”

Gemma laughed. “Do I?” 

Dean half smiled and nodded.

“Are you mad at me?” Gemma asked. 

Dean shrugged. “I just don’t know why you disappeared.”

“I told you, I’ve been busy.”

“Mum calls you every night though.”

“I’ve been working nights, Love. I’ve pretty much been working all day, but you don’t need to worry about that. You just need to get some sleep.” 

Dean scooted closer to Gemma and she held her arm out. He hugged around her stomach as she rubbed his back. It didn’t take long for him to doze off and Gemma stayed. She thought of Steph. The words she said, the fight, her eyes, her lips, her smile and laugh. The bewildered look on her face when Gemma left. Her tear stained cheeks. Her words. She felt her own tears starting to fall. She looked down at Dean to see he was sound asleep. She lifted his arm and slowly slid out, leaving a pillow where her body was.

Gemma closed her bedroom door and went to her bag for cigarettes. She sighed as she went out onto the balcony and into cold air. She was anxious about seeing Steph, not really sure what to do or what to say. She looked down at the ashtray as she flicked ash into it. It was packed full of old cigarettes and she hadn’t even realized she had smoked that many in such a small amount of time. She rolled her eyes, knowing that her stress was the reason.

Time passed as Dean slept and Gemma watched television. She wasn’t really paying attention, preparing herself for Steph’s arrival. What would she say? What was there to say? Does she talk about it? Should she try to get her to stay? Question after question ran through her mind, knowing there was no way to answer them. A frantic knock on her door caused her to snap out of it. She got up, preparing herself for what was to come. She checked the peephole and sighed. Steph stood there, looking around, looking just as defeated and nervous as she felt. 

Gemma unlocked the door and opened it. Steph looked at her and she tried her hardest not to crumble instantly. Steph felt the same way and neither of them knew what to say.

“Hi,” Steph whispered.

“Hey.” They stood there awkwardly. “Uh, come in,” Gemma gestured.

Steph crossed the threshold and Gemma closed the door behind her. They weren’t sure how to greet one another. Gemma leaned in and Steph kissed her cheek as they hugged. They stayed that way for a minute, both missing each other’s warmth.

“I’m sorry I had to call you,” Steph said.

“Well I am his doctor.”

“Yeah, but that’s not why I called.”

Gemma nodded. She noted the plastic bag in her hand. “He’s in my bed. He’s asleep.”

Steph placed the bag on the table and walked straight to Gemma’s bedroom. Dean was asleep, snug against a pillow. She sat down next to him, pushing his hair back. “Dean,” she whispered. He didn’t budge, sleeping soundly. Gemma walked to the door frame. 

“I didn’t have pajamas for him so he’s sleeping in one of my old t-shirts.”

“That’s fine. I appreciate it, honestly.”

“It’s not a problem. I still care about the both of you and you didn’t have anyone else so I’m glad I could help. It’s the same thing he had when you came to see, but unfortunately, I believe he has the flu. It’s going around so I’m sure he got it at school.”

“He said he didn’t feel well this morning, but I thought he was okay.”

“It happens, Lov-” Gemma paused and corrected herself, “It happens.”

Steph nodded. “So what should I do?”

“Same as last time. Make sure he’s hydrated. He does have a fever and he is congested. He’ll probably be out of it for the rest of the week. He was lightheaded so I’d try not to move him too much. He threw up at the school and then again when he got here. He cried a little, but I would too if I felt as bad as he did, but he’ll be alright. If he isn’t feel better by the end of the weekend, I would say to schedule an appointment at the office for Monday.”

“Okay,” Steph whispered. “Sweetheart?” she tried again.

“He needs rest, Steph.”

“I know. I just thought he’d wake up, knowing I’m here.”

“He knows. This strain of flu just affects the immune system and knocks you out.”

“Will he be okay?”

“Of course.” Gemma pointed towards her kitchen. “I can put that bag in the fridge for you so it’s fresh when you get home.”

Steph stood. “I, uh, I brought that for us. I figured he would be asleep so I was hoping we could talk for a little bit.”

“What about?”

Steph’s eyes started to water. “You know what.” Gemma nodded, going back to the living room. Steph looked down at Dean and kissed his forehead. “Mummy’s here, Love.” She followed Gemma to the couch. “I, uh, I brought a curry. I didn’t know if you had eaten or not, but I haven’t so I figured as a thank you.”

“I’m not really in the mood for food.”

Steph walked towards her, already crying. “Gemma, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I’m sorry for all the things I said. I didn’t mean any of it.” She fell to her knees in front of Gemma. “Saying I was angry will not make up for it, I know, but I didn’t mean any of those words. I shouldn’t have had you come over. It’s what Dean wanted and he was so sad, Gemma. After everything he explained, he just wanted to see you and I was already seeing red. I’m so sorry.” Steph cried on her lap and it took all of Gemma’s might not to respond. “Please, Gemma. I can’t get passed this. I can’t believe what came out of my mouth and there is nothing I can do to make that up to you other than say I’ve missed you. I’ve missed us.”

Gemma bit her tongue, silent tears falling from her eyes. She ran her fingers through Steph’s hair. “I’ve missed us too, but…” she trailed off. She wiped her face. “I can’t get your words out of my head.”

“I can’t get them out either. I was stupid and weak.”

Gemma cupped Steph’s head so they were looking at each other. Steph clasped her wrists. “You implied that I was only with you because of Dean.”

“I know,” Steph cried. “I know and I know that’s not true. I know you were doing what you thought was right. I know you were just trying to protect him. Please believe me, Gemma. I was wrong and I used your own fears against you. I used your words against you. I have no excuses for it. I’m not trying to make them either, but I have been so empty without you. Dean has been empty without. What can I do to change this? I’ll do anything.”

“It’s not a matter of doing something, Steph. What’s done is done. I can’t-” Gemma’s words caught in her throat. “I don’t know if I can do this. You hurt me.”

“I know I did. I hate myself for it. I hate myself for the things I said. I hate myself for not only hurting you, but my child. It’s shit. I’m shit.”

Those words stuck in Gemma’s head. She pictured a vulnerable Tom sitting on that bench, crying as well, not looking at her. She looked down at Steph, falling into those blue eyes. “You’re not shit, Steph. You just said stupid things and I know you didn’t mean them. They just cut so deeply.”

Steph shook her head, getting up. She sat next to Gemma. She wiped her eyes and calmed herself. “I’ve lost you, haven’t I?” Her voice was hollow. 

Gemma looked at a picture of Tom that was across from her. It was the last photo she had taken of him. She thought of all her sorrow and how much Steph filled that emptiness. How much Dean gave to her. She didn’t think she could go on living the way she had the past week, the booze and smoking, the loneliness.

“You needn’t have.” Gemma let her tears fall as she turned towards Steph. She wiped the tears from Steph’s cheeks then took her hands, squeezing them. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I wasn’t trying to be malicious or hold anything from you-“

Steph put her head down, more tears falling. “I know, I just-“

Gemma cupped Steph’s chin so they were looking at one another. “Let me finish. I wasn’t trying to be malicious or hold anything from you, but I don’t know the whole situation and honestly, I wished Dean hadn’t told me. I didn’t feel like it was my business to know. We were talking about families and about Tom. I apologized for making him sad and he said he already was. I asked why, figuring it was just because he missed his dad, not because of everything else. I didn’t not tell you to keep a promise with him. I know he’s a child and this was way over his head. All of this especially since he doesn’t know what happened with Terry. I didn’t tell you because for some reason, I didn’t see it as big as you did and I’m at fault for that.”

“Gem-“

Gemma realized she did what Simon had done to her in regards to Tom and Isabelle. She just tried to get Steph to ask the right questions. “I just, I don’t know. I should have been better and told you instead of badgering you to ask him about it. I shouldn’t have been trying to get you to figure it out so I’m sorry for that.”

“No, Gemma. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I didn’t help.”

“But you did what you thought was best.”

“I just wanted Dean to be happy. I wanted you to be happy.”

Steph nodded, her face and nose red from her sobbing. “Me too. Gemma, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, Love.”

“No it’s not. You trusted me. You trusted me to tell me the reason you came here. All the horrific things that happened to you and I immediately blamed you. I said horrible things.” Steph cried into her hands. 

Gemma cupped the back of her neck, bringing Steph to her. She rested her head against Gemma’s chest, Gemma holding her there and letting her cry. Gemma pulled back and smiled at her.

“If anyone knows what it’s like to talk out of anger, it’s me. I have plenty of experience with that.”

“I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you, Steph.”

Steph nodded with relief, but couldn’t stop. Gemma handed her a tissue. Steph blew her nose and wiped her face as she tried to settle herself, but continuously found it difficult. 

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Steph cried.

Gemma sighed, running her fingers through Steph’s hair. “You’ll find me a lot more constant than that.”

“I called every night.”

“Here or the office?”

“Here.”

“Steph, I’ve been working overtime so I haven’t gotten them.”

“Would you have answered?”

Gemma wiped more tears from her cheeks. “No, probably not, but not because I hated you or didn’t want to talk to you, but because who knows what to say after fights like this where you’re both in the wrong.”

“Me, more so.”

Gemma shook her head back and forth, as if weighing the answer before she chuckled. “Yeah.”

Steph grinned. “Dean’s missed you. It’s good to know I wasn’t exactly lying to him. I told him you were busy at work.”

“I’ve missed you both.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I’ve been working so much because there is nothing here. Just my emptiness and Tom. I’ve been smoking like a chimney and drinking anytime I wasn’t in the office. I just fell back into my depression, but-“

Steph caught her off, bringing their lips together. Gemma reciprocated, pulling Steph closer to her. It was a kiss to express their sorrow and unhappiness. To show their love for one another. To share their forgiveness. 

Steph was the first to let go, whispering “sorry” again. 

“Shh.” Gemma kisses her again. Dean coughed, causing them to break apart. 

“Mummy,” he cried. 

Steph got up, Gemma not too far behind them. 

“Hi, Sweetheart.” She walked up to him, taking his hand and kissing them. “How are you feeling?” Dean coughed again and shook his head. “That bad, huh?” Steph placed a hand to Dean’s forehead and immediately looked to Gemma, who was standing in the doorway. “He’s burning up.”

Gemma walked forward and replaced Steph’s hand. He did seem to be warmer, but he had been wrapped in a sheet and full duvet. “Can you get my thermometer from my doctor bag?” Gemma asked. “It’s by the door.”

Steph went to it, grabbing the whole bag for her. Gemma noticed she seemed frantic again. Gemma grabbed her hand, stopping her. “He’s okay.” Steph sighed and nodded. “Wouldn’t matter how mad I was, I would always make sure he’s okay. Sit down and comfort him.” 

Steph crawled across the bed and sat next to him. He was about to turn when Gemma told him to stay. She placed the thermometer in his ear. 

“I need you to lay still, Love, okay?”

Dean didn’t move and they waited for it to beep. Gemma read it and smiled. “Same as he was before, which is good, but we need to keep you bundled in bed to see if we can’t break your fever.”

Dean started to kick the sheets away from him. “But I’m hot.”

Gemma and Steph stopped him and he sobbed. “Sh, sh, sh,” Gemma said, scratching his back. “I know you’re hot and sick, but staying under the covers is best, Love.”

Dean turned into Steph, wanting nothing, but comfort from his mom. She bent down and kissed his head, rubbing his back. “Do you want me to lay down with you?”

Dean nodded as Steph laid down next to him. “Mummy,” he mumbled, climbing on top of her. 

Steph held her arms around him, holding him tight. “It’s okay, Love. I’m here.” Steph looked up to Gemma, who looked just as concerned as she did. She held her hand out to her which Gemma took. “We’re both here.”

Gemma scratched his head and smiled. “I’m going to get a cool rag for his head. I’ll be right back.”

Gemma stepped into her bathroom. She took a deep breath, willing her mind not to think of Tom. She held it out to Steph when she came back. Steph wiped the back of his neck and cheeks, hoping to ease some of the warmth he felt. Gemma took it back and ran more cold water under it. 

“I managed to get him on his back,” Steph whispered on her returned. “He’s already fallen back asleep.”

Gemma placed the rag on his forehead. “That’s good. Fluids and rest is what’s best for him right now.”

“I should probably get him home.”

“Yeah or,” Steph glanced at her with a surprised look, “You brought food, right?”

Steph nodded.

“I haven’t really eaten today. I’ve been too busy and upset. Would you mind having a proper meal with me?”

Steph smirked. “Sure, if that’s what you want.”

“I want nothing more.”

They left Dean so he could sleep peacefully and shut the door. Steph started to pull the packages out of the bag, but Gemma stopped her. “Might want to wash your hands first. This flu is spreading like crazy. Did you have your flu jab?” Steph had a guilty expression. “Steph!”

“Well I meant to, but with work and Dean and well, you, I just didn’t think about it.”

“Sweetheart, you have to get it especially with Dean being sick.”

“Well I can’t right now, can I?”

“When he’s better, the first thing I’m going to do is give you the shot.”

“I’m not really a fan of needles.”

Gemma smiled. “I’ll do it diligently and efficiently. I’ll distract you like we do with babies. Well not like babies, but I’ll distract you so you don’t have to watch.”

“And how will you do that?”

“I’ll think of something. Now seriously, wash your hands with warm water and scrub while singing ‘Happy Birthday’!”

“What?”

“Good Lord. That’s how long you should be washing your hands to kill germs. I have a lot to teach you.”

Steph turned on the water. “Aren’t you going to wash yours?”

“When you’re done.”

“Why? To make sure I’ve done it properly?”

“Exactly.”

“I’m not a child, Gemma. I think I can handle it.”

“Says the woman who didn’t get her flu jab and didn’t know to sing ‘Happy Birthday’,” Gemma teased. 

“Yeah. Yeah.”

Gemma laughed. She stepped up behind Steph, wrapping her arms around her to wash her hands as well. Steph’s body fell back against hers as Gemma melted into her. She took Steph’s hands into her own, washing them as gently as possible against. Once the soap was gone and the water turned off, Steph laid her head back against Gemma’s shoulder.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered, taking in her smell of cigarettes and jasmin.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Shh. It’s in the past. We have to be strong, communicate better and move on.” Gemma kissed her forehead. “Let’s eat this curry.”

“I know it’s silly, but I bought it because it’s what you brought that first night. Should I be concerned he’s been sick twice now in the matter of a month or two?”

“No. I think the last time he just ate something that didn’t sit right. This, however, is definitely and unfortunately the flu with a stomach bug which should pass if it hasn’t already. So water, something with electrolytes is also good and when he’s ready, we’ll start with a piece of toast, but he probably won’t eat tonight.”

“I don’t think he had lunch either.”

“Well, whether he did or didn’t, he has thrown it up. Did he have breakfast?”

“Yeah. I made him eggs and toast. He ate all of it which is why I didn’t think he was truly sick and now he had to throw up at school without me there and-“

“Hey,” Gemma said, pulling out a chair. “It’s okay. He’s okay. It happens. Kids get sick. This will pass, Love. He’s strong.” Gemma grabbed two plates from the cabinet and placed one in front of Steph. 

“You’re right.” Steph took a deep breath.

“Do you often struggle with anxiety?” Gemma asked.

“Why?”

“You just get really stressed out sometimes and I wondered if there are times where you feel like you can’t breathe or extremely nervous.”

“No. Not that I’m aware of.”

“Pay attention to it and if it gets worse, let me know.”

“Why? Do you have anxiety?”

“No, but I’ve seen what it can do to people so I wanted to make sure you weren’t feeling any of that.”

Gemma scooped the food onto the plates and Steph just watched her in aw. “What would you do if it was?”

“Prescribe you something to take care of it. To take care of you.”

Gemma bent a little lower to grab the plates when Steph pulled on her blouse. She leaned down and kissed Steph. Steph snaked her arm over Gemma’s shoulder to cup the back of her head as they met in one heated kiss after the next. They rest their foreheads together as they caught their breath. Gemma pecked her lips one last time before standing up. They smiled at one another before Gemma grabbed the plates. 

“Also,” Gemma stated, putting the plates in the microwave.”

“Yeah?”

“Could we not make curry our thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you mentioned that you made it the last time because it’s what I brought the first time we had dinner, but I would prefer it not to be our special meal. I think it should be fish and chips since that’s what I brought the first time we had sex.”

“You want our special meal to be the meal you brought the first time we had sex?”

“Yes.”

“And why not curry?”

“Because I met Simon at a bar where I was very intoxicated and he took me to get some food which just happened to be a curry and we celebrated every year. I’d get curry and he’d get a card so I rather not have that memory in my head every time we celebrate something special between us.”

The microwave dinged and Gemma served Steph her plate. “Fair enough, but do we really want it to be fish and chips? I mean Dean would love that, but I think we’re fancier than that.”

Gemma laughed. “Fancier than fish and chips?”

“Yeah, definitely. So what if we make our special food steak salad since it is technically what we had on our first proper date.”

“So once a year, you want me to make steak?”

Steph smiled. “I can make it. I promise I’ll make the steak.”

“Good.” Gemma smiled, taking a bite of her food and sighed.

“What? Not good?”

“It’s delicious. I seriously think I had a piece of fruit this morning and that’s it.”

“You haven’t eaten all day?”

“This flu is really spreading around. I think every patient I had, had it. It’s awful.”

“What happens?”

“Just a lot of congestion and fever. I had one person explain to me today that it felt like someone had slammed his head against a brick wall, someone pushing on his chest and then left him in a steaming hot bath.”

“So that’s how my son feels?”

“Quite possibly.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No, Love. He’s in the best hands with me. He’s a kid and he goes to school where germs are on everything. It takes one kid to sneeze on the ball and then another kid touches it. Kids get sick all the time and they’re not the best about washing their hands so I promise you, he’ll be alright.”

“Can we break his fever?”

“We might be able to, but I think the best thing to do now is to just relax. He’s asleep, which is the most important thing. I might wake him in an hour so we can get some water in him and I can pop out to the pharmacy to get him some cough medicine and something with electrolytes. Okay?”

Steph nodded. “I should take him home, right?”

Gemma shrugged as she chewed. “You can if you like, but it’s snowing, it’s freezing and you’re more than welcome to stay, but if you want to take him home, I will of course, give you a lift.”

“And if I stayed?” Steph’s voice was hopeful.

“I’d really enjoy the company.” Steph reached forward and squeezed her hand. “So how was your day? You had a meeting?”

“Yeah. End of the year sales reports. I tried so hard to reschedule so I could get Dean, but the board was not having it. Thank you, again, for picking him up.”

“As if I’d let him suffer.”

“I know.”

“How was the meeting?”

“It was excellent. We exceeded sales for the term and had the most parties in the surrounding areas. They want me to go to Birmingham for a few days next year to train sales reps there. They’re promising everyone a raise for their work and that includes our sellers. It was a really good meeting. Stressful, but good.”

“Well that’s great, Love. Congrats!”

“Thank you. It feels great.”

“I’m sure. What did you do before this? Were you just a stay at home Mum?”

“I cleaned at Pauline’s house-“

“That’s right. You told me that.”

“But that was it. Terry and my mum told me how I couldn’t do anything so.”

“What?”

“Yeah. It took a lot for me to do this.”

“And look at you now! Regional manager. Guess you told them!”

Steph laughed. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“So what happened today with Joan?”

“I called her completely panicked about Dean and apparently, my father, who I love, but never does anything spontaneous decided to take my Mum on a holiday for the night so she’ll come tomorrow and watch Dean while I’m a work.”

“Well that’s good.”

“Yeah and helpful.”

“And did Terry come-?” The question kind of lingered.

“No. I talked to him later in the week and he decided he still wasn’t ready and didn’t want to come so,” Steph shrugged.

“How was Dean?”

“He was a little upset, but he’s really mad at his dad and I don’t blame him. So I entertained him the best I could in my stupor.”

“Well I’m sure Dean was grateful and happy.”

“Yeah, he seemed to be alright.

They finished up dinner. While Steph started to wash the dishes, Gemma put on her coat. “I’m just going to pop down the street and get him some cough medicine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. I should be back in ten minutes.”

Gemma walked to Steph and pecked her lips. “Do you think he’s okay?”

“Yeah, but you might want to check on him. Maybe give him a new washcloth.”

“Okay.”

Gemma kissed her once more. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay.”

Gemma left and Steph smiled. She finished up the dishes, placing the last one of the rack. She looked a picture of Gemma and Tom that was on the fridge. They were standing next to a tree, Gemma making a face and Tom smiling. Then another from when he was younger and they’re sitting on a porch, both smiling at the camera. She studied them, trying to see if she had ever seen Gemma that truly happy. She heard Dean cough a few times, breaking her from her trance. 

Steph walked into the bedroom to see Dean laying there with his eyes open as he coughed again. 

“Hi, Tigger.”

“Where am I?”

“You’re at Gemma’s, remember? She brought you here after school.”

“Oh yeah.” He coughed again. Steph smiled, pushing his hair back.

“How are you feeling?”

“Bad.” 

“I know. Gemma just went to get you some medicine and she should be back soon.”

Gemma opened the door to see an empty apartment. She could hear voices from the bedroom and smiled. She pulled the box of liquid out of her pocket and walked towards there, but stopped when she heard her name.

“Are you and Gemma back together?” 

“I think so, but I’m not sure.”

“Why?”

“Well sometimes it can be complicated.”

“But you like her.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“A lot?”

“So much, Sweetheart, but you don’t need to worry about that. We need you better.”

“I miss Gemma though.”

“Yes, I know you do. I’ve missed her too, but we need to focus on you.”

Gemma knocked on the door. “Just what the doctor, well me, prescribed.” She opened the box and pulled out the plastic bottle. “And I bought cherry. Tom always said that out of all of them was the best.”

Steph smiled. “Cherry’s good, Love. I’ll do it.”

Gemma handed it out to her and grabbed the washcloth to wet it. “How you doing, Love?” Gemma asked. She checked his forehead and felt around his glands. Dean just shook his head no and closed his eyes.

“Hold on, Love. Let’s get some medicine and water in you.”

“No,” he cried.

“It’ll make you feel better though and you’ll sleep better because you won’t cough as much.”

Dean looked to Gemma. “It’s true,” Gemma agreed. “I’ll get you water.” Gemma left them once again with the rag. Steph poured the liquid into the plastic cup and held it to Dean. He looked unsure when Gemma came back in with water, juice and a damp cloth.

“Do you feel like eating, Dean?” He shook his head no. “Can we try a piece of toast? Just to get something in your tummy? I want to make sure you can keep it down, okay?” Gemma put the glasses on the nightstand. “Drink up, Love.”

Dean looked at the bright red liquid and shook his head. Gemma smiled.

“You need to, Tigger,” Steph said, patting his leg. He sighed and swallowed it, gagging at the taste. He smacked his tongue around and Steph held the water out to him which he took.

“I’m going to make some toast,” Gemma whispered. She kissed the back of Steph’s head before leaving.

Steph smiled, rubbing Dean’s back. He managed to eat half of piece of toast before falling back asleep. Steph sighed, wiping his forehead and cheeks before joining Gemma in the living room. Steph sat down next to her, but felt wary of touching her, hoping Gemma wouldn’t notice.

She did.

“Why are you sitting so far away? You know we’re okay, right?”

“Are we?” Steph asked.

“Of course, Love. We just need to communicate better.”

“I know.”

“And you need to stop putting all of Dean’s needs before yours.”

“What do you mean?”

“For example, you were mad at me that night, so why would you invite me over?”

“Dean thought seeing you might cheer me up.”

“But you knew it anyway. You knew it wouldn’t. You should have just lied that night and said I couldn’t.”

“I thought it could help.”

“But you still didn’t really want to see me, did you?”

Steph sighed. “No.”

“Put yourself first sometimes. I had already planned on not being there so I didn’t need to be there.”

“Yeah.” Steph seemed fine, but soon enough, broke down again. Her head fell into her hands as she sobbed.

“Steph? Hey,” Gemma massaged the nape of her neck. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just so sorry, Gemma.”

“I know, Love. I know.”

“And had I just not asked you over, none of this stupid shit would have happened and I wouldn’t have had to go almost two weeks with a broken heart and not seeing you. I could have just been with you and told you how much I love you and how much I want to be with you, but I fucked it all up,” she rambled. 

Gemma paused as Steph looked up at her. Gemma wiped her tears. “You have to let it go. It’s fine. We’re fine.”

“Are we?” Steph looked so fragile.

“Of course we are. We had a fight. We’re adults, we do that. That’s part of the deal when you get together with someone. It’s the first of many, I’m sure, but next time we won’t run. We won’t act like it’s the end all, be all. We’ll talk. We’ll get the anger out and we’ll talk even if we have to do it in the middle of the day. But I forgive you, okay?” Steph nodded, more tears falling. “I forgive you, Steph. It’s done. It’s in the past. You’re here, I’m here, Dean’s here. We’re together and I don’t want it any other way, but you have to forgive yourself.”

“It’s so hard when I can hear my own voice say those things.”

“I know, Love, but you have to let it go. I’m going to let it go. I know you didn’t mean it. You know I wasn’t trying to upset you. We have to move on from it and the best way to do that is take note. When you’re angry, you say things you don’t mean without thinking, right?”

“Yes.”

“Now, I know that. And when it comes to your son, his life, his happiness, if he tells me something, I now know to tell you if I think it will affect his health, short term or long term. We communicate more so we understand each other more. Agree?”

Steph smiled. “Agree.” Steph looked down, feeling the pain in her chest and she tried to calm down. Gemma looked at her.

“You know, I don’t think one hour passed where I didn’t think about you. Everytime I closed my eyes, there you were.”

Steph looked astonished at those words. “I know what you mean.” They paused, Steph looking at Gemma’s lips. “Can I kiss you already?”

Gemma laughed. “Need you ask?”

Steph and Gemma’s lips met and time stopped as passion ignited through their bodies. They pulled one another closer to each other. Steph laid Gemma against the couch. Gemma grabbed Steph’s backside, wanting her as close as possible. Their breath became heavier as their tongues slid against one another. A small moan came from Steph as they fought for dominance.

A cough and a groan came from Gemma’s room and they both sighed as their lips separated. “I should probably get him home,” Steph said. “I think he might feel better if he’s in his own bed.”

“Yeah, probably. I can give you a lift. I don’t mind.”

“I know, but are you sure? It is snowing.”

“Driven in it before. Let me take you home, Steph.”

Steph smiled. “Like I’m really going to argue.”

Gemma laughed. They shared another small kiss together before getting up. “I’m just going to help him get dressed,” Steph stated.

“Yeah, I’ll grab his stuff.”

Steph walked in to see Dean must have only coughed and gone back to sleep. She grabbed his pants from Gemma’s chair and slowly managed to get them on. She didn’t bother with his sweater or button down. Gemma came in with his coat, hat and scarf.

“Is he asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Should make this a little easier.” Steph took the items from Gemma and they slowly managed to get him dressed without waking him. “Just make sure to grab the cough syrup. I’ll get a bag to put the juice in and then carry him down.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Why don’t you go down before us with the bag and start the car so it’s warm when he gets in.”

“Okay.”

Gemma grabbed a tote bag from her closet and dropped the cough medicine in. They gathered up everything else that they needed including Gemma’s medical bag.

“Why are we taking this?”

“I take it with me almost anywhere because you never know. If it’s not in my office, it’s in my car and if it’s not in the car, it’s in my home. Emergencies happen all the time.” Gemma bent down and pulled the comforter back from Dean. He woke up, only slightly.

“Gemma?”

“Come on, Love. We’re taking you home.”

“Where’s Mummy?”

“I’m right here, Sweetheart.”

“We’re just going to get you in the car so you can sleep more comfortably in your own bed.”

Dean reached his arms up, which made it easier for Gemma to pick him up. She cradled his head, her arm under him. Steph managed to slip on his shoes. He was almost dead weight in Gemma’s arms, but she managed. They walked down together, Steph taking a few quick steps to Gemma’s car. She started it and a few moments later, Gemma joined her, opening the backseat. They worked together to get Dean lying comfortably in the back. 

Gemma hopped into the passenger seat and Steph stared at her bewildered. “You said you know how to drive.”

“I do.”

“So you’re on that side and it’s cold so let’s go.” Steph got in cautiously. “What’s wrong?”

“Terry, just, he never let me drive even though he knew I knew how.”

“Well, I’m not Terry and I trust you so let’s get you home, carefully. Roads are wet.”

“Okay, but don’t distract me. I have to stay focused.”

Gemma smirked at Steph’s cuteness. “I promise you, I won’t bother you.”

The drive home was slow and cautious, but safe. Steph got out so Gemma could parallel park the car. Gemma carried Dean inside, going straight up to his room, leaving Steph to help him change. Gemma walked back downstairs, hanging up her coat as well as Dean’s. She looked around the space and smiled. She had missed it’s warmth and homey feeling. Steph came down the stairs. It’s when she realized what she truly had been missing. She knew she had missed Steph, but didn’t realize how much. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her body. Everything had been so dark, but now as she watched Steph come down the stairs, her heart pounded in her chest. Steph passed her and she got a whiff of her scent. How she had missed everything about the woman in front of her.

“You alright?” Steph asked, putting her coat with the others.

Gemma just stared at her. Every worry she had about saying it too quickly evaporated as she stood in the space she had missed so much. “I love you.”

Steph’s heart fluttered as she made eye contact with Gemma. “What?” her voice was barely above a whisper.

“I love you,” Gemma repeated. 

Steph walked confidently up to Gemma, taking her hands and kissing her lips. She pulled back, watching Gemma chase after her. Her lips puckered and eyes closed, fluttering open. “I love you, too.” Gemma and Steph smiled as they kissed on another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OF COURSE IT'S HAPPY! I'm not an ass hole.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! 
> 
> I didn't think I would get this out in time, but I powered through so enjoy this very Christmasy chapter of A New Start

“I love you.”

Gemma’s words filled the space around them. She stood so tall and Steph watched as the room illuminated around her. 

“What?” Her heart was beating out of her chest and she wanted to make sure she heard Gemma correctly. 

“I love you,” she repeated, matter of factly.

Steph sighed and sauntered up to her. Their hands intertwined as Steph kissed her. Steph ran her hands up Gemma’s arms, over her shoulders and rested them. She pulled back and smiled. “I love you too.”

Gemma beamed as they met again in a heated kiss. Gemma roamed Steph’s body with her hands before holding Steph’s hips as their lips and tongues continued to meet. Steph pushed Gemma towards the living room, both of them moaning and stumbling about. It took a lot of work to reach the couch, but Steph sat Gemma down, falling on top of her. Their laughter echoed through the house as Gemma smiled at Steph, who was leaning over her. Her smile faltered.

“What?”

“Don’t hurt me,” Gemma whispered. “I’m… I’m not as strong as you think. I mean I am obviously, but,” Gemma paused. Steph cupping her face. “Sometimes I’m not.”

Steph’s eyes were glowing as Gemma looked into them. “I love you, Gem. I’m in love with you. I always have been.”

Gemma’s grin grew as they met in another kiss. Gemma had missed the way Steph felt in her arms. Her small frame, her body heat, her lower back, her neck, breasts. Everything. Steph missed her touch and the feeling of safety. She never felt quite as content as she did with Gemma. Steph moved in between Gemma’s legs as Gemma’s hand slid down, grabbing her backside and feeling Steph thrust forward. Gemma moaned into her mouth, Steph sighing in reply as she continued to move her hips. 

A cry from upstairs broke them apart. “Shit,” Steph mumbled against her mouth before pecking Gemma’s lips. She sat up on the edge of the couch.

“Yeah, I should probably head back,” Gemma stated.

Steph looked back at her. “Are you not staying?”

“I don’t have anything for tomorrow.”

Steph smiled. “That night, you left your bag here.”

“I did?”

“Yeah so if you want to, you can stay.”

Gemma smiled. “I’d like that.”

Steph laughed, hugging her and they laughed as Gemma fell back against the couch, lips meeting again.

“Mummy!” Dean shouted from upstairs.

Steph quickly pulled back. “Right, sick kid. I’ve got a sick kid at the moment.”

Gemma chuckled, getting up and following Steph upstairs.

“Hi, Sweetheart,” she whispered as she entered the room.

Gemma went to the bathroom for another cool rag. She returned seeing Dean had thrown up again. Luckily they remembered the bucket this time. Gemma wiped his face.

“Couldn’t keep that toast down, huh?”

Dean shook his head no. Gemma smiled. She lifted the large t-shirt and poked around his stomach a bit. Nothing seemed swollen or troublesome. She checked his glands and they were a little swollen, but considering her had been vomiting, it didn’t surprise her. Steph left to go get Gemma’s doctor’s bag, coming back rather quickly.

“Thanks, Love,” Gemma greeted. She listened to his chest and sighed. 

“What?” Steph asked.

“Nothing. He has some congestion, but that comes with the flu. Dean you’ll be out of commission for a little while. Can we get you to drink some water?”

Dean nodded, reaching for Gemma’s hand. She grabbed it and kissed it as Steph got him water.

“You stayed,” he commented.

“I told you, Love. With adults, it can all be rather complicated, but I think your mum and I have worked it out.”

“I hope so.”

Gemma smirked. “Me too, Kid.”

Steph came in with a glass of cold water. Gemma took it and helped Dean drink it slowly so to not mess with his stomach. Steph watched her curiously. Yes, she could see Doctor Foster, but she also just saw Gemma: a mother and a caretaker. She was continuously gentle with him and always made sure he was comfortable.

“So if you wake up in your sleep, try to remember to drink it like that, if you need it. Small sips and very slowly, okay?” Dean nodded. “We don’t want you to get sick again.” Dean shook his head. “Alright, rest time.”

“Can you read me a story?”

Gemma looked towards Steph, who nodded. “Why don’t your mum and I both read you a story?”

Dean showed a little of his healthy self as he excitedly nodded. They managed to sit around him as he curled into Steph. Steph scratched his head as she and Gemma read pages and characters back and forth. Dean was asleep by the end of it. They both kissed his head goodnight. Gemma got him a new washcloth and removed the bucket to clean it while Steph tucked him in and sit with. 

Gemma returned, scrubbed bucket in hand.

“Did you clean that?” Steph asked.

“Yes.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but it’s alright. Used to it.”

“Still, Love.”

Gemma smiled. “It’s fine. Like I said, I’m used to it. Now we should let him rest and you should wash your hands. I would love it if I could shower.”

“Course you can. I’ll get you a towel.”

“Thank you.”

They walked out of the room together arm in arm, whispering to each other. Gemma took a quick shower, making sure to scrub her hands and body. She didn’t want to smell like cigarettes in Steph’s bed. She reached for her towel, noticing a red silk bathrobe had also been left for her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but a naughy smirk developed on her lips. She dried off and slipped it on, stepping into the bedroom only to be welcomed by Steph sitting on the side of the bed. She was in black, lace underwear that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

“Do you like your robe?” Steph asked, standing up.

“I do.”

Steph ran her hands up Gemma’s arms and cupped the nape of her neck. “Do you like my outfit?”

Gemma licked her lips and grabbed Steph’s backside. “I do.”

Steph undid the tie around Gemma’s waist so she could touch her skin. Gemma was too impatient and pushed Steph back on the bed. Steph laughed, spreading her legs. Gemma took a deep breath and placed kisses up Steph’s legs, to her inner thighs. Steph watched her with hooded eyes as Gemma bit her underwear and started to pull it down with her teeth. Steph helped, lifting her hips and guiding them down with her hands. Gemma crawled back up her body and settled between Steph’s legs.

“You sure you want to do this? You’ve got a sick child in the room next door.”

Steph traced Gemma’s chest between her breasts. “I know, but I’ve missed you and I’ve missed your touch and your mouth and I don’t want anything else in the world right now other than you.”

Gemma stared at her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her. The kiss was soft, diligent, neither wanting to rush. Gemma’s hand rubbed down Steph’s body and in between her legs. Gemma moaned when she felt how wet Steph already was, thinking she must have worked herself up when she was in the shower. Gemma ran her fingers up and down a few times, Steph groaning. As soon as she focused on her center, Steph gasped. They kissed and watched each other, not wanting to break eye contact. Their kisses were small and sporadic as Gemma pleasured Steph. 

Gemma used her thighs to spread Steph’s legs wider as she entered her. Steph moaned, reaching up to kiss Gemma. She cupped the back of her neck pulling Gemma down as she met every thrust from Gemma. Steph used the opportunity and touched Gemma herself. Gemma’s head flung back in ecstasy as they worked together to get one enough off.

“Inside,” Gemma whispered, resting her forehead against Steph’s. They were both panting, faces warm from each other’s breath as they kissed again. Steph inserted her fingers as Gemma’s hips followed her rhythm. They both were starting to tremble when Gemma leaned up so she could penetrate Steph with one hand while rubbing her center with the other, riding Steph’s fingers. Steph followed, doing the same. They both moaned at the sensation.

“Almost,” Steph said, watching the woman on top of her.

“Me too, Love.”

“Gemma.”

She looked down at her and smiled. Gemma’s body jerked and Steph had been holding out for as long as she could. She came instantly, gasping for air. Gemma kept her fingers inside of her, feeling Steph contract against her hand soon feeling herself orgasm. Her moan was loud, causing both of them to laugh, but neither cared at that particular moment. They had missed one another. Their touch, their sounds. They both pulled their fingers out, grunting at the loss. Gemma knelt down, immediately meeting Steph in a warm kiss as their bodies calmed. 

“I missed you,” Gemma said, kissing Steph’s cheek and neck.

“I missed you so much.”

“I vow that we never do that again.”

“I second.”

They hugged each other for a while, enjoying one another, before moving to get under the covers. Steph immediately fell into Gemma’s arms, feeling them close around her. They didn’t bother with clothes. They wanted to feel the heat from their bodies. Once they were settled, Gemma kissed Steph’s forehead. 

“Do you really love me?” Steph asked. “Or did you just say that for the sex?”

“Definitely just said it for the sex.”

Steph laughed. They adjusted so they could look at each other. Their hands met, clasping around one another. Gemma kissed the back of Steph’s hands. “I am madly in love with you.” Steph’s smile grew as they moved closer to one another, falling asleep. 

“And I, you.”

\----------------------------------------------

Gemma awoke suddenly early the next morning, Steph still sound asleep. She sat there for a moment and scratched her head before pausing. Her stomach was in pain and she quickly ran to the bathroom, knowing her symptoms. Dean had definitely had some kind of stomach virus on top of the flu and it had transferred to her as she fell to her knees in front of the toilet. She rested her head against her arm that was holding her up over the bowl. She groaned as her body heaved. There was nothing left in her and she shivered, remembering she was naked. 

“Gem?” Steph called out.

“In here,” she answered with a harsh voice. 

Steph walked in confidently until she saw Gemma hovering. “Oh my gosh, Gem.” She sat next to her, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She noticed the contents in the water and flushed for her. “Are you alright?”

“I got Dean’s stomach bug.”

Steph checked her forehead. “You’re burning up, Love.”

“I’m freezing.”

Steph soon realized Gemma’s state. “Let me get you some clothes, Love.” Steph quickly left and went to Gemma’s bag, grabbing her underwear, but not fussing over a bra. She grabbed one of her sweatshirts and Gemma’s pajama pants. She walked back into the bathroom. 

“Can you get up?” Steph asked.

Gemma rubbed her hands over her forehead and closed her eyes. “I honestly don’t know. I’m lightheaded.”

Steph helped her sit on the edge of the tub. Gemma shrieked at the cold against her bottom. She allowed Steph to help her to the bed. Once there, Steph assisted her with getting dressed. “I’m not a child,” Gemma grumbled.

“I know, Love, but you can barely stand.”

Steph slipped her underwear and pants up, allowing Gemma to pull up the rest. “Water.”

“What?” Steph asked, helping her lay back down.

“I need water and you need to check my temperature.”

“I’ll be right back. Let me check on Dean.”

Gemma nodded, her eyes closing. Steph noticed Dean’s bucket was empty and quickly placed it in her room by the bed. Gemma’s eyes blinked open. 

“Just in case,” Steph whispered. She kissed Gemma’s head.

“I love you,” Gemma whispered.

Steph smiled. “I love you too. I’ll be right back.” Steph went back to Dean, pushing his hair back. He stirred.

“Hi, Sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

“Bad, but my tummy doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Well that’s good. Do you want to try some toast?”

Dean shook his head no. “Where’s Gemma?”

“She’s sick with your stomach bug. She’s not feeling good either.”

“She’s still here?”

Steph smiled. “She is, but she might be contagious so I think you two should stay separated. I’m going to make some toast. You don’t have to eat it, but it's just in case you want to and I’ll get you some water, okay?”

Dean nodded, going back to sleep. Steph kissed his head and then retreated downstairs. She grabbed the thermometer and got out her breakfast tray. She filled two cups with juice and water for Dean, hoping he would be able to stomach it. She poured a glass of water for Gemma when Joan walked in.

“Hello, Mum.”

“How’s Dean?”

“Gemma says he has the flu and now she’s upstairs with some stomach bug he had yesterday, but he seems like his stomach is more settled this morning so hopefully she’ll be back to normal by the end of the day.”

“I thought you two had-“

“Me too, but she was the only one I could call yesterday to get him. She picked him up, took him to her apartment and then we headed over here around nine. We discussed the issues and agreed to do better in the future.”

Joan nodded and sighed. “Well I’m glad you managed to figure it out.”

“Are you?”

“As glad as I can be,” Joan respondes.

“Better than nothing.” The toast popped out of the toaster and Steph put it on the plate. “I won’t need you to take him to school today and I’ll have to call the girls so they know not to expect me. I’ll work from home and then I guess I should call the clinic for Gemma.”

“I can take care of them if you need to go.”

“It’s alright. I have sick days and family days for this reason.”

“I told you Dean would get sick if he stayed with you last week.”

“I wasn’t physically sick. I just- doesn’t matter. We’re good now. Dean got sick at school probably and Gemma definitely got it from Dean. Besides Christmas is in a couple weeks and we get the week off for that. Holiday pay and all. Even though we’ll have a couple parties surprisingly on Christmas Eve, but we’ve had several women offer to cover those.”

“I just want to make sure you’re getting paid.”

Steph smiled. “I am and I can work from home. Actually, do you think you could go to the office for me in a little bit to grab a few things so I can work from home the rest of the week?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks, Mum. I’m going to go check on them and then I’ll pop back down to call Nita. Be right back. There’s tea if you want some.”

Steph carried the tray upstairs, stopping at Dean’s room first, but he wasn’t in his bed. “Dean?” Steph called out. She put the tray on the floor, looking under his bed. She thought the bathroom and checked, but he wasn’t there either. She sighed, walking into her room. She stopped dead in her tracks and smiled. She should have known.

Dean was curled up in Gemma’s arms, both sound asleep. The sheets had been pushed to their feet and the comforter was off the bed. Steph pulled the sheet over them, but left the comforter where it was. She placed Dean’s liquids on his side and walked around, putting a glass of water of Gemma’s side. Steph rubbed Gemma’s arm and kissed her head. She felt Gemma reach for her sleeve.

“There’s water here, for you, Love. Toast too if you feel like you can eat it.”

“Thank you,” Gemma whispered.

“You’re welcome.” Steph went to leave when Gemma tugged on her sleeve.

“Aren’t you going to stay?”

Steph smiled. “I’m going to go call the girls to let them know I’ve got a sick family at home to take care of and then I’m going to call the clinic so they know not to expect you.”

“I’ll call the clinic,” Gemma mumbled trying to sit up. She immediately felt dizzy and laid her head back against the pillow. “Oh no. You can call.”

Steph smirked and kissed Gemma’s head. “You’re warm too, Love.”

“Can you take my temperature?” Steph took it off the tray. “There’s a plastic thing,” she paused and took a deep breath. “It’s in my bag so Dean and I won’t share germs or anything.”

“Already on there, Love.” She placed it in Gemma’s ear and waited for it to beep. Gemma didn’t move and her eyes remained closed. Steph looked at it and frowned. 

“37.7, Gem. That’s not good.”

“But to be expected.”

“Well, Dean’s stomach doesn’t seem to be bothering him so whatever this is, you should feel better by tomorrow.” Steph rubbed Gemma’s arm a few times. “Get some rest.”

“Cough syrup.”

What?”

“Dean needs his cough syrup unless he already had it. He has been coughing and it will help clear his congestion.”

“I’ll get it. You tell me not to worry so now I’m going to do the same. I’ve dealt with Dean being ill before so you don’t need to worry.” Steph kissed her head. “I’m working from home today. Mum’s here so you might see her. Alright?”

Gemma nodded. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“I always will, Love.” Gemma patted her hand. “I’ll be right back. Do you want me to move Dean back to his room?”

“No, Mummy,” he muttered. “I want to stay with Gemma.”

He rolled over, practically laying on top of her. 

“Gem?”

“He’s fine. He just needs medicine.”

“Okay. Give me a few minutes. I’ll call work and the clinic and then be back.”

Steph left the room. “Dean, as much as I would love to hold you, I am very nauseous and do not want to get sick on you so I’m going to need a little space, Kid.”

Dean rolled off, but laid close to her side. 

“I don’t feel good.”

“I know, Love. I don’t either, but that’s why we’ve got to rest.”

“I didn’t know doctors got sick,” he sniffled.

“Of course we do, but we’re in good hands with your mum.” Gemma took his hand and held it, closing her eyes. They both kicked the sheet down to Gemma’s feet. 

“I missed you,” Dean whispered, lying on his side.

Gemma smiled. “I missed you too, Dean.”

\----------------------------------------------

Steph sat on hold at the clinic while Joan made them both breakfast. The line finally clicked.

“Hi, Sarah. It’s Stephanie Kirke. I’m calling on behalf of Gemma.”

_“Dr. Foster?”_

“Yes. I believe she left in a rush yesterday to pick up Dean from school. Well she’s caught whatever he has.”

_“Please don’t tell me it’s the flu!”_

“No, no. I think it’s just a twenty-four hour stomach bug, but she won’t be in today and probably not tomorrow either.”

_“So a nice four day weekend for Doctor Foster_,” Sarah sighed.

“Well it’s not like she planned this.”

_“I know. We’re just swamped and down two doctors now, but I’ll let the staff know.”_

“Thanks, Sarah.” Steph hung up the phone. “Well they certainly weren’t too happy about that.”

“I don’t know why they would be. I’ve heard there’s a nasty flu going around.”

Steph pointed up stairs. “You mean what my son has.”

“Yes.” Joan paused. “Have you heard from Terry?”

“The last I heard was last Friday and he wasn’t ready to see Dean.”

“How’s Dean taking it?” Joan asked, placing breakfast in front of Steph.

“He’s upset, but at the same time, perhaps a little relieved. He’s still angry with him, but I know he misses him. I don’t know what else to do.”

“You could tell Dean yourself.”

Steph shook her head. “I won’t do that. Terry should be the one to tell him. I don’t want to put him against his dad.”

Joan sighed. “I don’t know why you put up with that man.”

Steph smiled. “Says the woman who said I wasn’t the first person to be cheated on and I needed to get that man back in my house.”

Joan wasn’t pleased with Steph’s snarkiness and shrugged. “Even old people like me can learn.”

Steph laughed. After breakfast, Joan headed to Steph’s office while she called Nita. 

_“Hello, hello.”_

“Hi, Nita.”

_“Morning, Boss.”_

“You know I hate that nickname.”

_“Yeah, but you know you are my boss.”_

“Yes, but I view us all as equals.”

_“View us however you like. Still the boss.”_

Steph rolled her eyes. “I’m calling you,” she could hear Nita laughing, “because my little Dean has the flu and now the woman I’m in love with has a stomach bug that she got from Dean yesterday.”

_“Told you that would work.”_

“What?”

_“You two needed to talk. Dean was sick. You had the meeting. Your mum couldn’t get him. I told you Gemma was the best answer.”_

“Yes she was.”

_“And did you talk?”_

“I mean she’s here, in my house so I feel like that pretty much answers that.”

_“Did she miss you?”_

“Yeah, she did and we apologized and agreed to be more communicative in these situations so we don’t go through this again.”

_“So all is well again for Stephanie Kirke?”_

“You sound like you don’t want it to be.”

_“No, I do. I think you’re going to marry that woman so I’m glad it wasn’t thrown away over something so small.”_

“Marriage is a bit down the line.”

_“Say whatever you want, Darling. It’s going to happen.”_

“She told me she loves me.”

_“Aww,”_ Steph could feel Nita’s grin, _“Look at that. Love blossoming in winter.”_

“Are you making fun of me?”

_“No, I’m not. I’m proud of you for facing your fear of being scared to talk to her. It’s almost like Dean got sick to bring you two back together.”_

“Yeah, well, like I said he has the flu so make sure your kids are washing their hands. I think he got it at school. Don’t want the baby to get it.”

_“No, I don’t, but bound to happen.”_

“Well look, my mum is on the way over to get a few things for me so I can work from home.”

_“Is it the stack of paperwork on your desk?”_

“Exactly.”

_“Yeah I’ll give it to her.”_

“Thanks.”

_“I hope you don’t get sick.”_

Steph smiled thinking about how Gemma told her to wash her hands. “I think I’ll be okay. Call if there are any questions or issues and I’ll hopefully see you Monday. I think I’ll probably be out tomorrow too.”

_“I’ll let Dawn and Hellie know. It’s good to hear you back to your old self.”_

“Thanks, Nita. For everything.”

_“Anytime, Love. I’ll check in later.”_

“Bye, Nit.”

The day went by with Steph furiously working downstairs, periodically checking in on the two upstairs. She made sure Dean got his cough syrup as instructed and let him stay with Gemma for a little bit before taking him back to his room. She wanted Gemma to be able to sleep peacefully. She continuously talked to the girls in the office throughout the day. They were all quite pleased to hear that she and Gemma were back together and mocked her about being in love. It was all in good fun and made Steph laugh. Joan popped in again to make lunch and tidy the house a bit for Steph. She was very grateful, but enjoyed her time alone.

Around seven, Steph heard the stairs creak and a very sleepy Gemma walked into the living room. 

“What are you doing out of bed?” Steph asked. 

Gemma shrugged, laying down on the couch and putting her head of Steph’s lap. “I’m feeling a little better. I actually have a small appetite, but I was lonely up there. I wanted to be as close to you as possible.”

Steph smiled. “Do you want me to make you some toast? Or soup?”

“Not yet,” Gemma whispered.

Steph scratched and played with Gemma’s hair, which soothed her for the time being. “I think someone just wanted me to scratch their hair.”

Gemma brought her knees up to her chest and huddled herself. “It’s comforting.”

“Mmhmm. Are you cold, Love?”

“A bit,” Gemma answered.

Steph grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over her. Gemma’s body started to relax as Steph went back to playing with her hair. After some time, Gemma turned her face towards Steph’s stomach. “The other side needs to be scratched.”

Steph chuckled. “Want to move to the other side of the couch too? That way you can see the tellie?”

Gemma shook her head no. “I don’t need to watch television. I’m with you. It’s all I need.”

Steph leaned forward and kissed Gemma’s head. “And how are we feeling?”

“I think I want soup.”

“Soup? I could make you some.” Gemma looked up at her and Steph smiled. “Dean’s stomach thing lasted less than twenty-four hours so I wouldn’t be surprised if you felt better yourself.”

“I’m still a little dizzy, but that could be from the lack of food.”

“Want me to make it?”

Gemma smiled and nodded. “Yes, please.” Gemma sat up so Steph could move. She managed to sit up completely with only a little unbalanced. Neither one was expecting Dean to come down the stairs, causing Gemma to jump when he sat next to her on the couch. 

“Dean!”

“I don’t feel good.”

Gemma pouted. “I know, Love. Get under this blanket with me.”

“Dean, Love. I’m making some soup. Do you want any?”

He shook his head no as she settled against Gemma. He rested on his knees, laying his head on Gemma’s shoulder. She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. “You’ll be alright, Love. It’s going to take some time to get the flu out of your system, but in a week’s time, you’ll hopefully be feeling better. Have you taken his temperature? He’s still really warm.” Gemma asked Steph.

“It was the same a few hours ago.” Steph glanced over to see Gemma holding Dean to her. Gemma’s eyes were closed and Dean’s nose was snug against her neck. She had missed seeing this. Gemma’s mother nature and how much Dean loved being with her. He loved hugging her, but she thinks the reason is the same for him as it was for her: he feels safe in Gemma’s arms. He feels protected. 

“Well we might have to try and break your fever, Love,” Gemma whispered. 

“How do we do that?”

“Well you’d have to sweat it out. We’d wrap you in blankets so you would be really hot, but it will cool you down a little eventually.”

“I don’t want to do that.”

Gemma smiled and scratched his head. “I know, Love, but we might have to if it doesn’t start going down.”

Steph brought over a small cup of water and juice for Dean. Gemma handed him the water first. He took small sips until he finished it, Steph coming over with her soup. She placed it on the coffee table and got more water for Dean. After the third cup of water, he fell asleep in Gemma’s arms as Gemma, after eating half a bowl of soup, fell asleep with her head on Steph’s shoulder. The television illuminated the space, but the house was peaceful and calm as Steph’s eyes began to close, her head resting on top of Gemma’s. 

\----------------------------------------------

A few weeks have passed and everyone was back to their old selves. Gemma’s illness was gone by the afternoon of the next day, managing to keep the soup down. Dean took about a week and a half, but everyday a little better and better. He was now sitting at the table with a green and red crayon, in his Christmas sweater, while Steph busied herself in the kitchen. 

“What are you going to write, Love?” Steph asked, checking the steak on the stove.

“I don’t know yet.”

“Well what do you want?”

He shrugged. The doorbell rang and both of their faces lit up. “Can I answer it?”

“‘Course you can. You know who it is.”

Dean jumped out of his chair and ran to the door, opening quickly. Gemma had already kneeled down, waiting for him as he hugged her. “Hi, Gemma.”

“Hey, Kid. Good day?”

Dean nodded as they walked in together. Dean skipped to the kitchen and Gemma grabbed her surprise that she had put out of site from him. Gemma placed it on the little table, slipped out of her coat, dropping her bag to the floor. She kicked off her shoes and untucked her skit, allowing it to rest on top of her long, navy skirt. “Smells delicious in here,” she commented, walking into the kitchen. Steph smiled. “What are you making?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“A surprise? For me?” Steph nodded. “Well what is it?”

“You’ll see.”

“Can I at least get a kiss?” 

Steph nodded, coving the pan. They embraced one another before kissing. Gemma cupped Steph’s face before separating remembering the small child near them. “How was work?” Steph asked.

“Good. Busy as always, but good,” Gemma answered, going to the sink to wash her hands. “Yours?”

“Yeah, same, but oddly enough a lot of Christmas orders coming in.”

“Hm. Is there any particular reason?”

“People like to give their friends silly items for the holidays or someone wants to surprise someone, perhaps.”

Gemma thought back to all the lingerie she had been seeing Steph in recently. Black lace, red silk, blue cotton. She shivered.

“Mum, can I ask her?” Dean started bouncing with excitement.

“Ask me what?” 

“Why don’t you give Gemma a few moments to relax, Tigger. She just got here.”

Gemma turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. “Ask me what?” She repeated.

Dean was biting his lip and he looked to Steph. She nodded. “Go ahead. I’ll think you’ll combust if you don’t.”

“Gemma?”

“Yes, Love.”

“Do you want to help us decorate our Christmas tree tonight?” His voice was small because he was nervous of the answer. He still hadn’t grasped the concept that on the nights Gemma came over, she was staying there for the night. 

Gemma pretended to think about it for a moment and noticed the artificial tree was already standing bare in the living room. Both Dean and Steph were in Christmas sweaters and she smiled. “Explains the sweaters,” she mumbled.

“Exactly,” Steph answered.

Gemma looked down at Dean and smiled. “Of course I want to help.” Steph had talked to Dean about jumping onto Gemma, which is why he was usually greeted with her already on bended knee, but they could both see the excitement was killing him. “Well, come on!” Gemma waved. Gemma picked him up, groaning and turned them a couple of times, both laughing. 

“Mum, she’ll help us!”

“I know, Love. I heard her. We’ll do it after dinner, okay?”

Gemma sat down with Dean on her lap. “Now, what do we have here?”

“It’s my letter to Santa.”

“Well what are you going to ask for?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well here’s a good way to start. If you could have anything in the world, what would you want?” 

Dean thought for a minute and then pet Jim, who was sitting on the table. “A puppy!”

“Santa makes toys, Love, not puppies,” Steph persuaded.

Gemma looked at her and she shook her head slightly. “What else?”

Dean thought again. “A bike.”

“You want a bike for Christmas?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah. Some people at school have them and I don’t know how to ride yet, but I want to learn.”

“Then I think you know what to write for Santa.”

“But like I say every year,” Steph imputed, “you should ask for a couple things.”

“I know,” Dean answered, starting to write his letter with Gemma’s help. It had been some time since she had been around a child who believed in Santa. She enjoyed watching his excitement and enthusiasm as she helped him sound out words.

“Are you hungry, Love?” Steph asked.

Both Dean and Gemma answered. They looked at one another and laughed. “Why do you call Gemma, ‘Love’?” Dean asked, writing his name.

“Because we love each other and it’s a term of endearment,” Steph stated.

“What does that mean?”

“It’s like a nickname. Like how I call you ‘Tigger’ and ‘Sweetheart’. Can you sit on your own chair, please, so Gemma can eat?”

Dean hopped off her lap, moving to the place he usually sat for dinner. Steph grabbed two plates and set them down in front of Dean and then Gemma. Gemma looked down and smiled. “Steak salad.”

“Yeah. It’s been two months so I thought why not.”

“There’s a little gift for you the hallway.”

“What?” Steph said, walking towards it. Gemma got up and followed behind her. Steph stopped when she saw the bouquet of Christmas roses with elephant ears and heather. She touched each flower delicately, marveled by the gift. 

“Flowers made for winter and to bear the cold season,” Gemma stated, wrapping her arms around her torso and resting her chin on Steph’s shoulder.

“They’re beautiful.”

“Do you like them?”

“I love them.” Steph turned her head. Gemma kissed her cheek before they shared a loving kiss, Steph’s hand snaking into Gemma’s hair. Steph turned so they were facing each other, their lips meeting again as they smiled. 

“What did you get, Mum?” Dean asked, poking his head out.

“Gem got me these flowers. Aren’t they beautiful?”

Dean nodded, hugging both of them. Gemma reached down and rubbed Dean’s back as they smiled at one another. They kissed one more time.

“Thank you,” Steph whispered.

“Of course. Shall we eat? You hungry, Dean?”

“Yes,” he answered, letting go. He led the way as Steph and Gemma walked with their arms around one another to the table. They talked about Dean’s apparently uneventful day at school throughout dinner.

Dean ate quickly, waiting for Gemma and Steph to finish. “Mummy, can I start?” 

“Dean, you need to wait until Gemma and I are done eating and then we will get started. Why don’t you go to the stereo and see if you can find a station that’s playing Christmas music.”

“Okay!”

Gemma smiled. “It’s nice to see a child so excited for Christmas.”

“Yeah. I don’t know who he got that from. Terry and I would put up a tree, but we never got that excited. Maybe it’s the Santa aspect.”

“Definitely is. I remember how excited Tom got every year when he believed in Santa. It makes this time very special.”

“Well he’s six so I’ve only got probably one or two years left of this. I’m always worried some kid at school is going to say it.”

“So what you say is just because he or she doesn’t believe in Mr. Cluas doesn’t mean he doesn’t exist. I bought another year of Tom believing from saying that.”

Dean was shuffling through stations. “Yeah. Terry dressed as Santa one year. It was actually quite cute. Big white beard and everything.”

Gemma finished her food and took a sip of water. “Speaking of Terry, any word?”

Steph shook her head no. She put her fork down. “I’m going to have to call him. I know it’s starting to bother Dean and I just want everything out in the open.”

“Yeah. It’s not good for either of them.”

“It’s really not. I think that’s why he clings to you so much.”

“I fill the void?”

“Well yes, but I’m assuming you love him and I know he loves you so he wants to be with you to not feel so lonely.”

“I do love him and care about him.”

“Have you told him that?”

“No. Should I?”

Steph shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Christmas music filled the space. “I found one!”

“Someone is ready!” Steph exclaimed.

Dead nodded, dancing around the living room. Steph laughed. Gemma noticed she was tired, but felt her own smile from watching the way Steph glowed when she watched her son do anything. It was so evident of how much she loved Dean that Gemma wonders if she ever looked at Tom that way.

“Let us wash these dishes, then we will be good to go.”

“If I help, will it go faster?” Dean questioned, walking up to them.

“It could.”

They all washed the dishes together and were finally ready to decorate the tree. Gemma and Steph shared a glass of wine each, while Dean danced around to the music.

“So what’s first?” Gemma asked.

Steph handed out a small red bag. “First, this. It's tradition in our home and you can’t decorate without it.”

Gemma pulled out a burgundy and green sweater. She grinned. “I’ll be right back.” She stepped out of the room and quickly changed into it, returning shortly after. 

“Dean wanted me to do it,” Steph whispered, kissing Gemma’s cheek. “Thanks for putting it on.”

“I actually like it.”

“That’s because I picked it out. Now,” Steph handed her the strings of lights. “It’s my least favorite thing to do so here you go.”

“And what if I said I didn’t like it.”

Steph pecked Gemma’s lips. “Good luck!” 

Gemma pinched Steph’s side, tickling her. She gasped and swatted Gemma’s hand, laughing all the same. Gemma worked through the tree, stringing the lights as best she could all the way to the top. Steph rummaged through a few boxes looking for Dean’s favorite ornament. It was his baby ornament and it’s what he always wanted to hang up first. Gemma finished the lights, pulling her skirt out of the tree where it got stuck. She plugged them in and she watched as Dean’s eyes shined with delight.

“Here you are, Dean. Find a good spot,” Steph said, knowing he’d put it in the same place. 

They let Dean take care of the bottom of the tree while Gemma did the top, picking him up so he could put some up top too. Steph went around filling in the holes here and there as Christmas music still filtered through the room.

“Mum?”

“Yes, Love.”

“Can I put the star on the tree?”

“Well I was going to have Gemma do it because she’s the tallest-“ Dean frowned, “but-“

“Come here, Love,” Gemma said, looking at Dean. “I’ll pick you up so you can put it on.”

“Really?” 

“Of course.”

Steph handed Dean the star and he carried it as if he had just found buried treasure. Gemma picked him up and held him out. It took a couple of tries, both women encouraging him, but he eventually got it. They cheered him, Gemma lifting him higher only for him to laugh as he came down. She carried him to the couch and he soon sat on his own, leaning against her. Steph turned off the lights so the tree glowed, sitting next to them. She took Gemma’s hand, placing it on her thigh and playing with her fingers.

“It’s beautiful,” Dean stated. 

Steph smiled. “It is.”

Gemma looked at Steph in the stillness of the room. Her face lit by the multicolored and white lights. Her teeth were showing as she took it all in. Steph looked at her and bit her lip, meeting Gemma halfway in a small peck, cuddling closer to her. 

“Gemma?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“What are you doing on Christmas?”

“Yeah,” Steph agreed. “What are your Christmas plans?”

“I figured I’d be at work.”

“What?!” Steph asked.

“Well I figured you two would have family obligations going on and since it’s just me, I figured working was the best option.”

“You’re joking, right?”

“No.”

“Gemma, you have to be here for Christmas!” Dean insisted. “Mum, can’t she be here for Christmas?”

“Of course she can.”

“You’re sure?”

Steph smiled. “You’re our family now.” Gemma gazed at her, her eyes watering. “No more being alone. Not when you’re with me. Okay?” Gemma nodded, feeling a tear fall down her left cheek. Steph wiped it away and kissed her cheek. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too.”

“And I love you too,” Dean said, crawling on top of Gemma.

“I love you too, Kid.” She kissed the side of his head. “So what do you do for Christmas?”

Dean shrugged. “Open presents.”

Steph laughed. “Yes, we open presents and then my mum will come for Christmas dinner. Christmas Eve, we’ll be attending a party at Pauline’s house. Everyone is invited. We just have to bring something. We’ll put out all the presents on Christmas Eve, after the party and then yeah we’ll wake up, open presents and just be a family.”

“Sounds good.”

“Does that scare you? Being with us on Christmas?”

“No. I’m actually quite happy to not be alone for this one.”

“Good because we want you here.” Steph squeezed Gemma’s hand. “Alright, Dean. It’s getting close to bedtime.”

“No! Can’t I stay up and look at the tree?”

“You’ll see it for the next couple of weeks, Love.”

“But it’s the first night.”

“Sorry, Sweetheart. You’ve got school in the morning. You need a bath and a good night’s sleep.”

“Gemma,” he whined.

“What?” Gemma smirked. “There’s nothing I can do. Mum says off to bed so off you pop.”

Dean sighed. “Tell Gemma good night,” Steph said, standing up and holding her hand out to him.

“Good night,” he said, grumpily. 

“Is that it? Do I not get a hug or even a smile?” Gemma pouted out her bottom lip and Dean managed to soften. He wrapped his arms around Gemma’s neck. She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. “Good night, Love. See you in the morning.”

“Are you taking me to school?” He asked, suddenly seemed in better spirits.

“I am.”

“Yay!!” 

“Yes, it’s all very exciting, but time for bed.”

“Are you going to read me a story, Gemma?”

“I can. Once you bathe. You’re all stinky,” she joked.

“Am not!”

“Well your mum thinks so. That’s why you have to take a bath.”

“And not a long one either, please. I’m very tired.”

Dean hugged Gemma one more time before taking Steph’s hand. “I’ll call when he’s ready.”

“Yeah, sounds good. Might get ready for bed myself while he takes a bath.”

Gemma made sure the doors were locked and the lights were off as they headed upstairs together. Dean went straight to bathroom, Steph not far behind him to help with the water and what not. Gemma went into the bedroom with her bag and sat on the edge of the bed. Steph joined her a few moments later, taking the sweater off. Steph watched as she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to her ankles. She stood in between Steph’s legs, only in her underwear. Steph licked her lips.

“Can you keep reading a little longer after he falls asleep?” She asked, running her hands up Gemma’s legs.

“Sure. Why?”

“I see something that I want, but I just need a little bit of time.”

Gemma held the back of Steph’s head so they were looking at one another. Steph’s hands now grabbed Gemma’s bottom and they fell against the mattress. They looked at each other before passionately kissing, hands touching everything they could.

“Wait, he’s not in bed yet.”

Gemma bit Steph’s earlobe. “But I want you now.”

Steph pushed Gemma up to stop her. “After story time and he’ll want you to read a Christmas one. They’re already in his room.”

“I seriously have to wait.”

“Yes! There is a small child still very awake out there and you now he’ll run in here when he’s done so might want to get dressed, but if you wouldn’t mind putting your skirt back on.”

“Why?”

“That was one of the sexiest things I’ve seen you do.”

“You like that?”

“I like watching you undress. Your muscles, the redness of your skin, the look on your face, knowing you’re getting turned on by me watching you.”

“I’m sorry are we not having sex now?”

Steph smiled and rolled her eyes. “Soon.”Steph continued to sit up, pushing Gemma off of her. 

“Evil,” Gemma whispered.

“Maybe, but how grateful you’ll be in a little bit.” 

“What does that mean?”

Steph bit her lip and shrugged. “Guess you should go read to Dean to find out. Until then,” Steph dragged Gemma back to her skirt and helped her redress.

“You seriously want to see that again?”

“Oh yes. Very much so!” Gemma brought her fingers to her mouth to hide her grin. Steph kissed her cheek. “Don’t you have some reading to do?”

Gemma slipped on a jumper. Steph closed the door behind Gemma and she turned to a freshly clean Dean waiting for her on his bed. 

“I thought you were changing,” he questioned.

“I was, but I got distracted. What are we reading tonight?”

Dean held up “Rudolph” and Gemma smiled, joining him on his on small bed. She let him settle before opening the book. She was just about to start reading when Dean asked a question.

“Did you ever read to your son?”

“Yeah, sometimes, when he was your age.”

“Do you miss it?”

“I did, but he grew out of this phase a long time ago.”

“Will I?”

“Yeah probably, but you’re learning to read so soon you’ll want to do it on your own.”

“I don’t know. I like when you read to me.”

“Well then, shall we get started?” Dean nodded, ready for bed.

Gemma read the entire book to make sure Dean had completely fallen asleep. She slid out of the bed and closed the door behind her. She waited outside Steph’s room and decided knocking might be the way to go. She could hear Steph behind the door, fumbling about and smiled at how cute she was. She stood and waited. Steph was on the other side of the door.

“I’m not sure how I feel about this,” Steph stated.

“About what? Open the door.”

“Hold on.”

“Steph, what’s happening?” Gemma turned the knob and opened it. She stepped in to see Steph’s back to her. She liked what she saw so far. Steph’s shoulders were bare, back covered in a corset, followed by black fishnets, red, little shorts that hugged her hips perfectly and red heels. Gemma walked up behind her. “I like what I see so I don’t know what’s wrong-”

Steph’s breasts were out over the bust and Gemma’s words caught in her throat. Steph turned around, red in her cheeks.

“I didn’t think it would look like this. Probably should have tried it on before, but yeah, I’m going to take it off.”

“What?” Gemma asked. “Why? Why would you take it off?”

“You like this?”

“You put my favorite part of your body out in the open and hid the rest and I don’t think I’ve ever been more aroused, so-” Gemma stood up, taking her sweater off. “I think you should take the rest of that stuff off, but leave that corset number on.”

“This turns you on?”

“Yes.”

Steph slowly kicked off her shoes, pulling down to stockings and underwear while Gemma watched, her breath becoming ragged. Steph scooted back so she was at the head of the bed, legs parted, waiting for Gemma to take her. Their eyes never broke contact as Gemma unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. She stood at the end of the bed and crawled as slowly as she could up to Steph, stopping by Steph’s feet. She sat back on her knees and reached around to unhook her bra. Steph stared at her becoming more and more aroused. Gemma slowly kissed up Steph’s leg, which she spread wider and wider. Gemma swiped through her folds with a broad tongue, Steph’s hip jolting from the mattress, but to her dismay, Gemma kept kissing upwards until she settled with Steph’s nipple in her mouth. She cupped her breasts while she ravished both of them, unable to control her own excitement. 

Steph moaned, pulling Gemma up as they met in a heated kiss. Gemma’s thigh fell between Steph’s leg, causing her to moan as she canted her center against it. Gemma followed, feeling how wet Steph was. She kissed down Steph’s body again, nipping skin here and there.

“Take it off!” Steph groaned.

“But your tits,” Gemma complained.

“They’ll still be there if you take the basque off.”

“But they’re on display.”

“Gemma, I will close my legs and this will be over if you don’t get this thing off of me.”

Gemma quickly pulled Steph up. She slowly zipped it down, letting her fingers graze down Steph’s back. Goosebumps arose on Steph’s arms. Once it was finally off, Gemma sighed, she kissed Steph’s belly button and continued her journey. Steph placed her foot against Gemma’s lower back while the other spread as wide as she could, wanting to feel Gemma everywhere. Gemma reached up and cupped Steph’s breast, her other hand rubbing Steph’s inner thigh. 

Gemma kissed Steph’s pubic mound, soaking in Steph’s scent that she enjoyed so much. “I love you,” she whispered.

Steph was about to reply, but her words were cut off as Gemma explored with her tongue. She tasted everything she could, teasing her. Steph grabbed the hand that was on her breast, following Gemma’s hand as it squeezed again. Gemma entered her with her tongue and smiled at the strangled cry from Steph’s mouth. She rode Gemma’s tongue as best she could, soon turning into fingers. Gemma finally felt Steph’s hand on her hair, tugging it roughly. She was louder tonight and neither seemed to pay too much attention. Gemma finally circled Steph’s core, her fingers pumping in and out of her. She loved watching Steph from this angle. Her mouth was always open if she wasn’t biting her lip, suppressing her moans. 

Steph looked down and they made eye contact. “I’m so close, Gem! Don’t stop!”

Gemma moaned, her tongue lapping up everything she could that was purely Steph. She sucked her center into her mouth and felt Steph’s grip on her hair and the foot on her lower back tightened. Steph grunted again, grinding her hips. Gemma felt her body start to twitch. Whispers of “I’m coming” filled the room before a final wave of ecstasy pushed through her body, causing her to orgasm with a loud moan. She panted as Gemma worked her down. She left her fingers inside as long as she could, placing small kisses up her body. Steph met in a passionate kiss, wanting to taste everything she had to offer. Gemma slowly pulled her fingers out and Steph gasped at the loss.

“You got a little loud there,” Gemma stated, kissing her neck.

“I know. It’s why I miss Terry?”

Gemma stopped. “What?”

“No, I miss Terry not being a coward and taking Dean so we can be alone. I miss experiencing that weekend.”

Gemma smiled. “Me too.”

Steph crawled on top of Gemma, straddling her hips. “What do you want me to do you?”

Gemma licked her lips. She started intently at Steph as her hands rubbed up Steph’s legs. She pushed up, kissing Steph before pushing her back and getting up and off the bed. Steph watched as Gemma straightened her hair and fixed her smeared lipstick in the mirror. She pulled down her underwear, discarding it to the side. She spread her legs and lowered herself down to her forearms. She made eye contact with Steph in the mirror. 

“Fuck me.” Her voice was harsh and deep. 

Steph had never been more turned on more in her life than she was sitting there, watching Gemma want her like that. She strutted behind her, kissing down her back, her hands on her hips. Gemma pushes back into her, both breathing heavily. Steph ran her hand up Gemma’s inner thighs. Gemma bit her tongue and melted when she felt Steph thrusting inside of her. Steph used as much muscle as she could.

“Harder,” Gemma grunted.

“You sure?”

Gemma nodded. Steph paused, adding a third finger to the mix. Gemma groaned, but accepted it, wanting it, moving her whole body with Steph. Steph watched her hand, seeing and feeling how wet Gemma was, only made her want more of her. She bit Gemma’s shoulder.

“Come here,” Steph whispered. She pulled Gemma to the bed and had her sit. Steph knelt between her legs, just like Gemma had done to her. She didn’t hesitate going straight to Gemma’s center. Gemma moaned at Steph’s warm mouth. She grabbed her hair, scooting closer to the edge of the mattress. Steph loved when Gemma grabbed her hair. She penetrated Gemma with the same amount of fingers, making eye contact with Gemma who was staring at her. Her eyes barely open and her plump bottom lip between her teeth. 

Steph reached between her own legs with her free hand, deciding to really practice her multitasking. She thrust into herself while penetrating Gemma. Steph was close and she knew it. She was begging her body come with Gemma, but was worried it would happen. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Gemma whispered with a gasp. She always thought watching Steph getting herself off was the sexiest thing.

Steph nodded, groaning at a particular flick of her finger.

“Come here.” Gemma pulled her up and told her to turn around.

“What?”

“Let’s pleasure each other at the same with our mouths so turn around.”

Steph did as she was told, but still didn’t fully understand until she felt Gemma’s tongue again. She moaned and went back to work on her. They worked together with words, swears, tongues and mouths. Gemma came first, but Steph wasn’t too for behind, coming within seconds. 

“Of fuck,” Gemma panted.

Steph got up to face Gemma again. “I’m all over your face.”

Gemma smirked. “I don’t mind at all.”

Steph laughed. She ran her hands back up Gemma’s legs and touched her as she licked her come from Gemma’s chin. Gemma bucked her hips uncontrollably, feeling Steph’s tongue and then it entered her mouth. She lavished Steph’s tongue, tasting as much of her as she could as she came a second time. 

“Fuck,” Gemma whispered. Steph giggled, snuggling up Gemma as she laid flat on her back. “I can’t move.”

“That good, huh?”

Gemma nodded. “We were too loud tonight.”

“I know, but when I fuck you, I want to be able to here it. I want the whole package, not half.”

Gemma smiled. “Me either.”

Steph got up and moved to put her head on a pillow and Gemma soon followed. She felt something crinkle under her. She reached around and pulled out a red piece of paper. “What is this?” She asked Steph.

“Oh right. Dean wanted me to ask you because he got too embarrassed.”

“Ask me what?”

“They’re doing a Christmas program at his school and he wants you to come. It’s next week and-“

“I’ll be there.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. If Dean wants me there, I’ll be there.”

Steph leaned over her and kissed her. “I love you, Gem.”

Gemma smirked. “I love you too.

\----------------------------------------------

Steph sat next to Nita, constantly looking over her shoulder to check the door. Terry was a few rows back, beaming like the proud father he was. The show was starting in less than ten minutes and she hadn’t heard from Gemma, worried she got stuck at the clinic.

“You’re gonna hurt your neck if you keep doing that,” Nita commented. 

“I know, but Dean is so excited that she’s coming.”

“More than Terry?”

“Yes. Gemma has been more of a parent recently and keeps him in good spirits.” 

“She’ll be here then.”

Steph squeezed Nita’s hand. “You’re always there for me.”

Gemma finally walked in. Her coat was over her arm. She had on a black turtleneck, her hair curled at the bottom and gray trousers.

“How does she always look so stunning?” Nita asked.

“I don’t know,” Steph smiled, putting her arm up. Gemma saw her and smiled. 

Terry noticed Steph’s arm in the air and looked back to see Gemma walking up to her. He was growing tired of seeing her face around his ex wife so often and he couldn’t figure out why she was even there. This was a Christmas show for the children’s parents. He watched as she sat down, talking to Steph and greeting Nita. He rolled his eyes with what looked like a kiss on the cheek as she hugged Steph.

“Hi, Love,” Gemma said, excusing herself past a couple of people who were already sitting, thanking them for making room for her. She leaned down. “Can I kiss you or should I not?”

Steph smiled. “Yeah.”

Gemma leaned down, her hair shading from the room, pecking her lips. She got comfortable in her seat, crossing her leg and wrapping her arm around Steph’s shoulder. “Nita, how you doing?”

“Great, thanks. Gemma, this is my husband, Kieron. Kieron, this is Doctor Foster.”

“How ya doin’? Ready for this?”

“To see Dean perform, absolutely.”

“He’s going to be so excited when he sees you,” Steph said, patting Gemma’s thigh, taking her hand.

“I didn’t think I was going to make it. Had a client, I couldn’t get rid of. I raced over here so I’m glad it worked out.”

“Me too. Also, it was decided late last night, but Terry is here. He’s going to do his Christmas with Dean tonight.”

“Oh-.”

“Yeah so I didn’t want him to do it in a cafe or hotel or something, so he’ll come to the house, but I figured you and I could go get dinner somewhere together.”

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Gemma was surprised by this news, but it wasn’t her place to say anything. “Have they actually spoken?”

“No so this could be bad and really awkward, but Terry insisted.”

Piano music started and the curtain came up. They smiled at one another before the show started, lights dimming. It was mostly every grade singing a Christmas song. Terry watched as Dean came on to the stage. Gemma and Steph were closer and he waved excitedly to them, but Terry noticed how he smiled at Gemma. He crossed his arms over his chest like a jealous child. Dean’s song was “Frosty the Snowman”. The kids did the best they could with singing and dancing. Gemma smiled through his whole performance. Once the show was over, Dean came running to Steph, who picked him up.

“You did so good, Tigger!”

“Yeah, Kid. Incredible!” 

“Did you like my dancing, Gemma?”

“I loved it, Kid. You were excellent.”

“And Dean there is a surprise here for you, I just have to find it. Why don’t you stay here with Gemma, while I go look for it.”

Dean held his arms out and Gemma took him, knowing he was big enough to stand on his own, but she hugged him before letting him go to the floor. He smiled at her. “Are we getting dinner?”

“Eventually, Love, but Mum wants to show you the surprise first.”

“Am I going to like it?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

Steph came through with Terry and Dean took Gemma’s hand. “I don’t like it.”

Terry smiled and knelt down, the room slowly emptying. “Hey, Mate.”

Steph smiled encouragingly. “Surprise, Love. It’s your dad! Come give him a hug.”

He shook his head no, now standing behind Gemma. “Come on, Love. It’s your dad,” Gemma repeated. “You can be mad and say ‘hi’.”

Dean stepped forward and walked towards him. He allowed Terry to hug him, but he barely embraced him back. Steph looked up at Gemma and all she could do was shrug. 

“I’ve got Christmas presents for you and I wanted to talk with ya about some stuff. Figured we could go get dinner and chat for a while.”

“Is Mum and Gemma coming?” Dean asked, looking up at Steph.

“Uh, no. It would just be us, Mate. So we could catch up, you know?” Terry tried to sound encouraging, but Steph could tell Dean was not having any of it.

“Dean, come here, Love. I want to talk to you for a minute. Terry, can you wait outside?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Terry gritted his teeth and looked at Gemma. Gemma wasn’t intimidated and understood that it was painful, but had no sympathy for him. She stood with her back straight, and a slight grimace on her face. He left, trying not to look angry as he passed Dean.

Steph waited until the door was closed. “Dean, I know you’re mad at your dad and I understand why, but he’s come all this way to give you Christmas gifts and to talk to you. I think your dad is sad and all he wants to do is make you happy so can you go with him for me?”

“Will you come?”

“No, Love.”

“Gemma?” He looked up towards her and she walked over, squatting down beside him. 

“I won’t either, Love. I’ll be with your mum.”

“I don’t want to, Mummy.”

“I know, Love, but he’s still your dad. He wants to give you your Christmas presents and just spend a little time with you. I think you’ll be able to handle it.”

“Do I have to stay the night with him?”

“No, Dean. Gemma and I will be home later, okay?”

“Okay.”

“That’s my good boy. I’m proud of you and you did so good in the show!”

“I did?” Dean smiled.

“You did.”

He looked up at Gemma. “So good, Kid. I’m proud of you too!”

“Okay, Love. Go hug your dad. He’s going to take you home, to our house, and then Gemma and I will be back in an hour or so, okay?”

Dean nodded.

“And just a reminder, he still doesn’t know about your mum and I so if he asks, we’re just friends.”

“I know. You will tell people when you want them to know.”

“Exactly, Sweetheart. Now be the sweet little boy I know and go make your dad feel better.”

They walked out together and Dean hugged Steph and Gemma before walking off with Terry. Terry still confused, looked at both women curiously before leaving the building.

“He knows,” Steph whispered. “I don’t know how, but he does.”

“Well you don’t know that and you’ve told the people you’re closest to, to not talk to him about it, right?”

“Of course. I can’t deal with that at the moment.”

“I think we’re okay and I’m starving. Where do you want to go?”

“You’re going to judge me.”

“How?”

“I am really in the mood for pizza and a beer.”

Gemma laughed. “Yeah, I could do that. I’ll do anything you want, just tell me where to go.” Gemma wrapped her arm around Steph and they shared a brief kiss before going outside. Gemma drove them to a shabby little pizza place that Steph suggested. It looked old and dirty, but Steph swore by it. They sat at a table with a cheap beer, they casually played with each other’s fingers, talking about their day. After Gemma took a bite of pizza she understood why Steph had taken her there. They polished off a couple slices each, having the rest boxed up so they could return home. They enjoyed their little date, but it was quickly dissolved by the time they got home. They had only been gone for an hour and a half as they walked into a house that was a little too quiet for comfort. Gemma and Steph took their coats off, Gemma offering to hang hers as Steph walked into the living room. Terry sat there alone, his leg bobbing up and down.

“Terry? What happened? Where’s Dean?”

Gemma looked up the stairs.

“We had an argument,” he answered.

“Well where is he?”

“He’s upstairs in his room and he won’t come down!” Terry shouted, standing up. Gemma stepped in at the tone of voice, looking concerned. “And what’s she doing here? This is a family matter!”

“Terry, I won’t allow you to stay in my house if you keep screaming like that so either calm down and talk to me rationally or leave,” Steph said, sternly. “I will not let Dean be raised around this type of environment. It’s not safe for him so tell me what happened?

“I told him about Lisa and the baby. We were good. We had fish and chips, I got him a couple trucks and this stuffed animal from the zoo and then I told him about what happened. That I made a baby with Lisa and that’s why he didn’t see Uncle Barry and that’s why she and I are living together. I told him that, that the baby was his sister.”

“He doesn’t view it that way.”

“Well she is!”

“He doesn’t have to be apart of that if he doesn’t want to be.”

“Yes, he does!” Terry shouted standing too close to Steph for Gemma’s comfort. She moved towards Steph’s side. 

“No, he doesn’t, Terry! You have to let him think about this and decide for himself. I told you this was not the time to tell him. I told you to keep him happy and cherry. It’s Christmas for Christ’s sake. You know how much he loves this time of year. I told you not to talk about the shit you did! And now you get to leave and act like it didn’t happen-”

“If think that I don’t think about that weekend, you’re insane, Steph. I think about that weekend ALL the time and everything I wish I would have done differently. You don’t even know nor understand the pain I’m going through by not be able to see him! That is my boy, my mate! And now, he won’t even talk to me. He won’t even look at me.”

“Can you blame him, Terry?!”

“No and I hate myself for it.” Terry’s eyes started to water. 

Steph sighed. She looked over at Gemma. “Can you go check on Dean, please, while I talk to Terry.”

“Sure.”

“Terry.”

“I hate what I’ve done to this family. I should be here. I should be seeing all this stuff and I’m not. My son hates me and I don’t blame him,” Gemma heard him say as she stepped out.

She kicked off her heels and walked up the stairs. She knocked on Dean’s door, but had no answer. “Dean?” she called out. She heard sniffling coming from Steph’s bedroom and walked in to see him sitting on the chair, his knees to his chest and Jim clutched in his hand. “Hey, Kid.”  
Dean looked up at her and started to untangle himself. She picked him up without hesitating and let him cry against her. She could feel herself flashing back to Tom. The way he cried against her outside of the car in that field when he found out what his dad had done. “I know, Love. I know,” she cooed, rubbing his back.

“Is Daddy bad?”

“He’s not bad, Love. He just made a stupid mistake that had huge consequences.”

“He’s the reason Mummy was so sad for so long.”

“He could have been, yes.”

“And he yelled at me.”

“Did he scare you?” Dean nodded, resting his head against Gemma’s chest. He started to sob. Gemma took his glasses off, setting them to the side and continued to comfort the child. “Dean, I promise you this won’t be easy, but you will eventually forgive him, but this kind of stuff takes time, but I’m here and your mum is here. We won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“He kept saying she’s my sister, but I don't care what he did. She’s not,” he cried. 

“No, she’s not. If you don’t want her to be, she won’t be.”

“I want Daddy to go home.”

“He will, Love. Your mum is talking to him right now, but I think you should at least thank him for your gifts and say goodbye before he leaves. He’s still your dad and he loves you very much. He’s not happy about what he did, but like I said, it had consequences. But saying thank you and bye is the right thing to do.” Dean nodded. Gemma wiped his cheeks as best she could, getting tissue from the bathroom so he could blow his nose. “It’ll be okay. He’ll go home soon and then we’ll get you into bed with a good story. Are you tired?”

Dean nodded. Gemma kissed the side of his head.

“Dean?” Steph called. “Can you come downstairs, please?”

Dean got up and looked back at Gemma, who was still sitting. “Go on.”

“Aren’t you coming?”

“It’s a family meeting, Love, so I’m going to stay up here.

“But you are my family.”

“I know, but I think this should be between the three of you. I’ll be down in a little bit, okay?”

“Okay,” he whispered.

Dean went down one step at a time, taking as long as possible. Once he was finally on the landing, Steph gestured towards the living room, kissing his head.

Dean embraced her tightly. “I’m sorry, Sweetheart.” Dean shrugged. “Where’s Gemma?”

“She said she’s going to stay upstairs.”

“Smart.”

They walked into the living room together, Terry sitting on the chair. He had also been crying and Steph finally managed to feel bad for him. He was a good dad and when they were married, he was a good husband, but she just wanted to rekindle Dean and Terry’s relationship. Dean sat next to her on the couch.

“Go sit with your dad, Love.” Dean did, begrudgingly. 

“So, Dean, your dad and I have talked and in a couple weeks, you’re going to go stay with him for a weekend again.”

“I don’t want to,” Dean complained.

“I know, but you need to, Love. I think it would be good for you and your dad.”

“But you did a bad thing,” Dean said, stepping off of Terry’s lap. 

“I did, Son. I did a horrible thing to our family and I’ll never be able to apologize enough. But I love you so much and I miss you so much and I’m sorry for what I did, but I can’t take it back as much as I wish I could change everything, I can’t.”

“So after Christmas, while you’re still on holiday, you’re going to spend a Saturday here with him in Sheffield and then the following weekend, you’ll go to Birmingham.”

“Will Lisa be there?”

“Yes,” Terry answered, “And the baby, but she’ll be in our room so you get to have the space to yourself. I’ll get you a real bed too and make it nice for you. I just want to be a better father and I love you so much,” he choked on those words, “and I’m sorry I’ve been such a bad dad.”

Dean looked at Steph. He had never seen Terry this fragile before. “Daddy’s crying.”

“I know. Maybe you should give him a hug so he feels better.”

Dean was hesitant at first, but then ran into his dad’s arms, hugging him tightly. “I love you, Son. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Daddy. I’m just mad at you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Steph wiped her eyes knowing how hard this was on both of them, just wanting to fall into Gemma’s arms. She hated this not only for Dean, but for Terry as well. She never wanted them to not have a relationship. Gemma slipped downstairs to grab her bag and quietly headed back upstairs to do some work while Steph, Dean and Terry managed to have a nice family moment. Dean gave Terry the sweater Steph had bought for him as well as some box kind of thing Dean had made out of popsicles at school. Terry treasured it, even though none of them seemed to have any kind of idea about what it was. He left not long after, having to drive back to Birmingham. 

“Gem? You can come down now?”

When they didn’t hear anything, Steph and Dean went upstairs together. He held onto Jim and the stuffed animal Terry had gotten him. Gemma had changed into her pajamas with a book in her hand, sound asleep. Steph smiled, letting her rest and helping Dean get ready for bed.

“You had a big day, Tigger.”

“Is bad that I’m still mad at Daddy?”

“No, Love, but I am so proud of you for coming downstairs and talking to him. He really is upset by what he did, but I wanted him to tell you, not me. I just didn’t plan on it being tonight, but you seem to like this stuffed otter he got you.”

“It’s soft.”

“What’s his name? Jim needs to know for his friend.”

Dean shrugged. “Tom?”

Steph sighed. “I don’t know about that, Sweetheart.”

“That’s Gemma’s son’s name.”

“I know, but it might be hard for her to hear that name all the time.”

“Can I ask her?”

“Sure, but you’ll have to pick another name if she feels uncomfortable, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“And you’ll have some new cars to play with tomorrow as well.”

“It’s a remote control.”

“Well that is exciting.”

“Yeah.” Dean thought for a moment, while Steph pulled back his covers. “Gemma told me that I should go downstairs. I guess she was right.”

“She’s pretty smart. I think it was a good idea. Do you feel better?”

“A little, but I’m still mad. Why would he do that?”  
Steph lifted her shoulders. “I don’t know, Love, but that’s not something you need to worry about, especially since it’s bedtime for you. It’s late. Do you want me to read you a story?”

He shook his head, eyes already closing. Steph kissed his head and went back into her room. She slipped the book out from Gemma’s hands, placing it on the table and turning her bedside table light off. Gemma stirred only enough to ask how it went.

“I think it went okay. Dean is pretty upset, but that’s to be expected. I at least managed to calm Terry down.”

“That’s good, Love. I’m glad.”

Steph started to change into her pajamas. While she took off her makeup, she asked the one question that had been nagging her. “What did you tell Dean when you came up here to check on him?”

“That his dad loves him and even though he’s angry, he should tell him thank you for the gifts and at least say goodbye.” Steph laid down, and Gemma snuggled up to her, comforted by her scent. “That Terry loves him and he made a mistake.”

“You’re like the parenting guru, Gem, I swear.”

“No, I’m not. I’ve just seen my kid go through it before and now I’m handling it the right way instead of the way I did before.”

“You handled it right, the first time.”

“I think my history proves I did not, but I’m too tired to talk about it.”

Steph kissed Gemma’s forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

\--------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas Eve morning and Dean couldn’t contain himself. He woke bright and early, practically jumping in delight. He left his room and went straight to his mum’s, grabbing Tommy and Jim. Gemma wasn’t exactly fond of the name, but thought the gesture was sweet. She didn’t hear it often enough and Steph had continuously suggested name after name, but Dean stuck to Tommy instead of Tom. He crept in and climbed over Gemma, who awoke with a sharp inhale.

“Dean? Are you alright?” She could tell it was still dark outside.

“It’s Christmas Eve.”

“Yeah it is, Love so why are you up so early?”

“So we can start the day!”

Gemma shook her head. She wrapped an arm around his torso and shushed him. “Just a little more sleep.”

Dean rolled over out of Gemma’s grip. “Mum.”

“Hm?” Steph asked, blinking her eyes open. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Christmas Eve!”

“I know, Love and it’s really early. Let Gemma and I sleep a little longer. We were up late last night.”

Their gift wrapping adventure left them up longer than they expected, both buying more gifts for Dean than expected. Most of the time was spent kissing. They managed to control themselves and by the time they laid down upstairs, they were extremely warned out, falling asleep almost immediately. 

“Can I go downstairs and turn the tree on?” Dean asked.

“Sure,” Steph agreed. “We’ll be down in a few.”

Dean hopped over Gemma, accidentally kicking her. She jolted and groaned, but turned back into Steph’s embrace.

“Sorry, Gemma!”

“Don’t worry, Love.”

They listened as he ran out of the room and down the stairs.

“Why is he up so early?” Gemma mumbled.

Steph laughed. “He’s a kid excited about Christmas. It’s to be expected.”

“And I was excited to sleep.”

Steph grinned. “You can still do that. I’m used to his early hours so why don’t you rest and I go downstairs with him?”

“Because I sleep better with you next to me.”

“Do you really?” Gemma barely moved her head, but nodded. “Well a few more blissful morning minutes couldn’t hurt.”

“Mum!” Dean shouted.

“Oh my gosh,” Gemma sighed. “I guess our sleep is over.”

“Yeah. We can nap later because he will as well.” Steph leaned up and Gemma rubbed her eyes. They kissed one another.

“What time is Pauline’s party?”

“Around eight.” Steph stretched her arms. “I figured we could take a couple bottles of wine and then I was going to make some little pastries.”

“Sounds good, Love, but can I sleep until then?”

“Mum! ‘White Christmas’ is on!” Dean yelled.

“Come on, Love. Let’s be merry.”

Gemma’s eyes shot wide open. “Let’s get what?!”

Steph laughed. “Let’s BE merry as in cheerful.”

“Oh,” Gemma laughed, “Not that I’d mind down the road.”

“Really? You would want to marry me?”

Gemma shrugged. “Would you, down the line?”

“Marry you?” Steph smiled. “Yeah, I think I would eventually. Why are you proposing?”

“What? No. That would be a little too soon.”

Steph laughed. “Well in the meantime will you BE merry with me and Dean?”

“Of course. After a long shower.”

“Wish I could join you.”

“Yeah, me too, but Dean is ready for his cinnamon buns which is what we do first so your shower will just have to wait.”

“Until when?” 

“Until we’re ready to get ready.”

“Traditions?”

“Yes and Dean is a stickler for them so since you’re here and a part of the family, you must follow them. So cinnamon buns while watching a Christmas movie, then we’ll get ready and hang around before going to Pauline’s. Tomorrow, we’ll get up early so Dean can see his Santa gifts. Have a big breakfast and then open gifts. Then Mum will come to help cook the Christmas feast and then we’ll do Christmas stockings after while Christmas movies and music plays in the background.”

“So it’s all very Christmassy?”

“Yes, very much so!” 

Gemma could tell that Steph was becoming just excited as Dean and couldn’t help, but take on that energy herself. She smiled and kissed Steph. “Then shall we start with the buns?”

Steph nodded with a curt “yes”. They both slipped on their robes, Steph taking Gemma’s hand as they walked downstairs.

“Happy Christmas Eve!” Dean shouted, hugging them both.

“Happy Christmas Eve,” they said in unison, embracing him. 

“Why don’t I get started on the cinnamon buns while you sit with Dean to watch a ‘White Christmas’?” 

“Sure.”

“Do you like this movie, Gemma?” He asked, taking her hand and walking to the couch.

“It’s alright.” she whispered, joining him. “I haven’t watched it in some time so I don’t really remember. Do you like it?”

“It’s good.”

“Dean likes a lot of the classics,” Steph said, handing them both a glass of juice.

“Why’s that?” Gemma asked.

“Because I like them.”

“I think you love Christmas a little more than you’re willing to admit.”

“I don’t know what would give you that idea.”

The day passed in pajamas and Christmas movies. Gemma managed to get a nap in, on the couch which put her in better spirits. That evening, she was the last one down the stairs. She was wearing a tight bodice dress that flowed from her waist down. It was burgundy and she wore a cream colored heel. Steph watched her, mouth agape, as Gemma put in some earrings. 

“You look amazing,” Steph whispered, when Gemma finally entered the living room.

“So do you, Love!” Steph was in a black, fitted suit with a green, low cut button down tucked in. She wore green heels that matched her shirt perfectly. “And Dean, you look very handsome.”

Dean was in khaki pants with a white button down, green vest and a dark red blazer. “You look pretty,” he replied. 

“Thanks. Are we ready to go?”

“Yeah I think so. Are you driving?” Steph asked.

“Was planning too unless you rather call a cab.”

“No driving is fine, I just don’t know how much you’re planning to drink.”

“Not much, honestly. Drinking makes me want to smoke and I’ve been doing so well these past couple of weeks that I don’t want to do that tonight, you know?”

“Well if you do, know I’m proud either way.”

Gemma smiled. They kissed and walked to the foyer. Steph helped Gemma into her coat and vice versa. Steph was fixing her hair while Gemma helped Dean with his. Once everyone was bundled up, they headed towards Gemma’s car. 

“Mum, will other kids be there?” Dean asked as they all got situated and Gemma heated up the small space.

“Yeah. Nita’s kids will be there and Stanley.”

“Do I have to hang out with them?”

“Well, no, Sweetheart. Not if you don’t want to, but I bet when you get there, you’ll change your mind.”

Gemma looked in the rearview mirror to see him shrug his shoulders. They listened to Christmas music and sang along, Dean singing the loudest. They parked on the street, in front of Pauline’s house that was outlined in white Christmas lights. Gemma got out and Steph looked back. “No need to worry about the other kids, Tigger. You’re going to have a good time. Okay?”

Gemma opened both their doors and helped Steph get out, holding her hand. They smiled at one another, Steph kissing her cheek. “Oh,” Steph said, wiping a little lipstick from Gemma’s cheek. “I got you.”

“Right on my cheek?”

“Yeah, but I got it off.”

Dean jumped out of the car, landing on his two feet. Steph grabbed the tubberware of pastries and the two bottles of wine they picked up on the way, while Dean took Gemma’s hand. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell as Steph pulled down Dean’s shirt and sweater that had bunched up in the car.

“Mum!” He whined.

“He’s fine, Steph. Let him be.”

“I just want it to look nice.”

“He looks fine.”

Steph quickly stood up as Pauline opened the door. “Hello, Steph.”

“Hi, Pauline!” They kissed each other’s cheeks. “We brought wine and some cookies.”

“Perfect. Thank you! Come on in. Dean, you look very handsome.”

“What do we say?” Steph asked.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

“And Gemma. Good to see you again.”

“You as well. Thanks for having me. You look wonderful.” Pauline was in a red business suit.

“Oh thank you and the more the merrier. You can leave your coats here. I’ll take the wine and the cookies. Help yourself to nibbles. Dean the children are upstairs in Stanley’s room.”

“Come on, Dean!” Stanly yelled, running through the rooms with cookies. Dean looked up at Steph. 

“Well, go on then.”

Dean smiled. He ran after Stanley, up the stairs.

“Well I guess he got over his shyness.”

“Yeah.” Gemma looked around the room.

“Nervous?”

“A little bit. It’s been a while since I’ve been to a party, but at least I was invited this time.” 

“What does that mean?”

“Long story. Hm. Let’s not talk about that here,” Gemma smiled. “Wine?”

“Yes, please.”

Gemma followed Steph throughout the house and to the kitchen. Dawn was there with a tall, slender, red-headed man.

“Steph!” She said sternly.

“What did I do?”

“Nothing.” Dawn looked towards Gemma. “Doctor Foster! Have you met my husband?”

“No, I don’t believe I have.”

Russell was looking over the table, picking up pieces of different things. “Russi,” she swatted him.

“Yeah?”

“Russi, this is Doctor Foster. Steph’s new partner.”

“Well not new,” Steph commented.

Gemma held her hand out. “Nice to meet you.”

He took her hand and shook it. “You as well. I’ve actually had this weird mole thing-” He started to pull on his shirt collar when Dawn hit him.

“Please feel free to book an appointment, but I’m off for the evening.”

“Right, of course.” 

They grabbed a glass of wine each and started to wander around. “So you used to clean this entire thing?”

“Yeah, in an apron, no less,” Steph answered. 

“I can’t imagine that.”

“Why would you want to?”

“I don’t know. Could be cute.”

“You’ve seen me clean my house.”

“I know, but not in an apron.” 

“That is true, but wouldn’t you rather nothing be under it?” Steph raised her eyebrow. Gemma bit her lip around a smile. She leaned in and kissed her.

“If I can’t have you here, I’d suggest you’d not tell me things like that.”

“But I like watching you squirm about.”

Gemma laughed. “I’m sure you do.”

“Gemma, this is my husband, Brian. Brian this is Steph’s… Oh dear! I don’t know what you call each other.” Pauline stuttered through a polite chuckle.

“Brian, this is Doctor Foster, my partner.”

“Lovely to meet you.”

“You as well, Mr. Spake.”

“And hey if you ever need a good price on a good piece of meat-“

“Bryan owns the butchers shop.”

“Oh well then I promise to stop by sometime.”

“Lovely.”

“Is Nita coming?” Steph asked.

“I believe so and Hellie is as well with her parents-”

“Come on, you bloody lot and be on your best behavior. This is a nice house,” Nita smiled. “You’ve taken a big risk allowing my children to come here, Pauline!”

“Kids are upstairs with Stanley and Dean.”

“Off you go!” 

All five, Richie carrying the baby ran upstairs. “Hiya!” Nita kissed everyone’s cheeks as they greeted one another. “Well don’t you two look like the power couple.” 

“Thank you, I think?” Steph answered, taking Gemma’s hand. 

“Gemma.”

“Nita.”

They hugged one another, a little awkwardly as Nita made the rounds greeting everyone. There were a few couples dancing in the main room. Gemma watched them for a little bit before turning to the only person she wanted to be with. “Will you dance with me?” She whispered in Steph’s ear.

“Yeah.” She turned the group. “Excuse us.”

They smiled at each other as they fell into each other’s arms, pecking each other’s lips. They rested their foreheads together as they danced to the music, their bodies pressed against one another. Nita, Pauline and Dawn watched them in awe.

“Next year, early,” Nita stated.

“No, no. Next Christmas, it’s Steph’s favorite holiday,” Dawn added. “Pauline?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Merry Christmas, everyone,” Hellie said, joining the group. When no one answered, she looked to where they were staring. Steph and Gemma were smiling at each other, barely an inch between them. Steph laughed at something, Gemma said, scratching the back of her head. 

“June,” Hellie said. “Married in June.”

“I still think by March. Pauline?”

“I’m going to say September. Married by September.”

“They’re not married?” Russell asked, taking a bite of something.

“No, Russi. I’ve told you that.” She looked towards the girls. “He never listens.”

“It’s why I date women,” Hellie joked.

“They never will, Love. Kieron is only good at makin’ babies which is why I’ve got him snipped.”

Russell swallowed and left the group of friends, causing them all to laugh. He walked back to a few of the men he threw darts with at the pub. 

“So where’s your new girl, Hellie?”

“She’s in London, with her parents. Could you imagine Bunny Matlock having to attend a Christmas party with her lesbian daughter, let alone, have a lesbian couple in her house?”

Dawn nodded. “She’d die.”

“She’d be dead by the mere thought of me mentioning it So I’m spending Christmas morning with the folks and then leaving to go to her in London midday. And I honestly can’t wait.”

“And are her folks more accepting?” Nita asked.

“Definitely.”

“Well that’ll be good. Oh-” They all watched a frantic Dean pushed through adults to get to them. 

“Mum!”

“Dean?”

They watched as both Gemma and Steph knelt down to comfort the child. From what they could see, Dean explained and clearly asked Gemma to look at something. She felt around his ankle, lifting up his pant leg. She helped him take his shoe off and check around his foot. It was clear she assured him, he was okay. Dean wiped his eyes, letting Steph getting help him put his shoe on. He wiped his eyes and hugged Gemma, who picked him up. They danced with him for a song or two, trying to get him to smile. He eventually did as they continued to dance around together. 

“It helps, I think, that she is good with Dean. Johnny tried, but nothing compared to this,” Nita whispered.

“That she is,” Pauline agreed. “But she is a mother, isn’t she?”

“That’s the rumor,” Nita answered, not sure if they knew about her son or not.

“She’s definitely got that motherly touch,” Dawn stated.

“Yeah,” Hellie agreed.

Gemma and Steph started walking towards them, Dean in Gemma’s arms, while Steph rested a hand against Gemma’s back.

“All good?” Nita asked.

“Oh yeah, but I think we’re going to head out soon. Dean is getting tired and he woke us up very early this morning so we’re also pretty tired,” Steph answered. “Hi, Hellie!”

“Hey.”

“Where’s your lady friend?” Gemma questioned.

“London with her folks. I’m going tomorrow.” 

“That’s great!”

“Yeah I couldn’t even imagine your Mum dealing with it,” Steph commented.

“It’s actually been very entertaining. She avoids her at all costs which means she doesn’t bother with me. I’m enjoying it.”

“Gonna keep her?” Steph asked.

“That’s the plan. How’s Dean? We saw him run towards you.”

Gemma turned him towards Steph. “He’s asleep, but he’s okay.”

“Is Terry coming tomorrow?”

“No. He came up after the school pageant to give Dean his gifts and of course used that time to talk to Dean about Lisa and all of that, but I think we managed to get them on better terms.”

“Well, that’s good,” Hellie commented.

“Yeah. Finally acted like an adult,” Nita agreed. “Do you guys have anything exciting for tomorrow?”

Steph looked at Gemma. “Just celebrating our first Christmas together. Mum will come tomorrow for Christmas dinner, but that’s about it.”

“Gemma, are you excited, Love?” Nita asked.

“I am. I haven’t celebrated with people in some time so I’m very excited to be with them and it’ll be nice to have a young child around.”

“I’m just going to get our coats,” Steph whispered, kissing Gemma’s cheek.

“I’m sure, but you’re definitely good with him.” Nita pointed at Dean.

“What ya mean?”

“He never smiled like that with PC Daniels. He barely would even let him touch him, but he has definitely grown fond of you.”

Gemma didn’t know how to respond so she nodded. “Gem, are we going to soon?” Dean muttered.

Gemma rubbed his back. “Your mum is getting the coats now, Love. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, Santa’s coming!”

“He is coming, Love.”

“Come on, Dean. I know you hurt your ankle, but you can stand.”

“What happened?”

“We were jumping off the bed and he said he landed funny,” Stanley came in, explaining.

“Stanley, how many times do I have to tell you! No jumping on the bed!” Pauline scolded. 

“We were just having fun.”

“Stanley, come here!” Gemma had never seen Dawn look so stern. “You are staying with nice people and even though it’s your bedroom, it’s still their house so you shouldn’t be jumping on the bed.”

“Sorry, Dawney.”

“Don’t apologize to me.”

Stanley turned to Pauline. “Sorry, Aunty.”

“It’s alright. Just please go straighten it up before I have to see what it looks like.”

Stanley smiled. “I will.”

“Good boy.”

Steph helped Dean slip on his coat, followed by Gemma. “We’re going to head out. Thank you for the lovely time, Pauline.”

“You sure you can’t stay longer, Dear?”

They looked down to see Dean hugging Gemma’s legs, eyes closed. She picked him up. “He seriously woke us around six this morning and has been up and at ‘em since so we’re all rather exhausted,” Gemma said.

“Well, it was lovely having you both here.”

They all said their goodbyes, embracing one another and wishes for tomorrow to be filled with blessings of merriment and happiness. The four women gathered around the door to watch them leave. Steph ahead of them, leading Gemma around the icy spots. They got Dean into the car and shut his door. They chatted for a moment, Steph laughed.

“What are you all looking at?” Brian asked, stepping up behind them. Kieron and Russell soon joined. 

“Oh yeah, Nita. I see what you’re saying.”

“As do I,” Brian said, nodding his head.

The four women smirked. 

“What’s that Mr. Spake?” Russell took a sip of his drink.

“Those two, Lad, will be married next year.”

They watched as Gemma and Steph kissed. They lingered, both smiling.

“Definitely,” Russell agreed.

“We should stop staring,” Hellie announced when Steph and Gemma waved to them both. They all dispersed clearly embarrassed.

“You really do have lovely friends,” Gemma said.

“Yes, but don’t forget this town is full of gossips.”

“Trust me, Love, I will never forget.”

Dean was awake by the time they got home and as a Christmas Eve tradition, they gathered around the tree and told Gemma it was time to put out the presents. Steph pulled hers out from her special hiding place. Gemma had two tote bags filled with gifts, feeling the season of giving. They placed them all in front of the fireplace, Gemma just following around. She helped Steph move the coffee table to behind the chair and sat next to Steph on the couch. Dean started to pass out the incredible large pile of presents. 

“Read the tag, Dean. Who they are for and who they’re from.”

Dean did the best he could, pulling most of his out first, which Steph expected. He picked up a large one. “This is for me!”

“Well I would have never guessed that. Who’s it from?”

“Gemma!”

Steph looked over at her. “It’s what we talked about.”

“I didn’t know it was this big.”

“It’s fine, Love.”

Steph and Gemma finally started to receive some gifts as small piles formed around their feet. A few larger packages for them both along with boxes that were clearly jewelry. They all sat around, Gemma and Steph sharing a quiet glass of wine at home, while Dean drank a little juice. 

“So what’s the next tradition?” Gemma asked.

“Christmas pajamas, Dean gets to open one present and then a book before bed, but we need to hurry or Santa won’t come.”

“I don’t have pajamas,” Gemma whispered.

“They’re upstairs.”

They all ran upstairs to change, Steph getting Gemma a pair of dark green, cotton pajamas. Steph’s had Santa’s sleigh and reindeer on them and Dean’s looked like a Santa outfit. He ran downstairs, excited to open a present. He waited in front of the tree until the two women joined them. He smiled, a small little present already in front of him.

“Who’s it from, Sweetheart?”

“Gemma.”

“Can he open that one?”

Gemma looked at the box and nodded. “It’s nothing serious.” Dean opened the box and pulled a thin leather band connected to a string attached to a bracelet. He looked up at her with confusion. “Do you have Jim with you?” Dean held him up. “This is for those days you’re worried you’re going to lose him. I had a special collar, leash and bracelet made just for you.” 

He handed the bracelet to Gemma and then the dog. She slipped on his collar. “Hold out your wrist.” He did as he was told, letting Gemma adjust the bracelet so it was snug against his wrist. “Too tight?”

He shook his head no.

“Do you like it or is a bit girly?”

Dean blossomed in a smile. “It’s perfect! Thank you, Gemma!’

“You’re welcome, Love. Do you really like it? You don’t have to wear it, if you don’t.”

“I love it. Now he can sleep next to me in my bed!” 

“Well I wouldn’t sleep in it every night, but yes on some nights he can.”

“Let me see,” Steph said, holding out her hand. Dean showed her and she smiled. “I think it’s perfect!”

Dean hugged Gemma. “Ready for that bedtime story?”

“Yes, but I want you and Mum to read it.”

Dean hopped off her lap and headed for the stairs. “Dean! Milk and cookies!”

He stopped where he was and helped Steph put out the special plate for Santa. They all walked up the stairs calmly, letting Dean settle into bed. 

“What are we reading?” Gemma asked.

“‘The Night Before Christmas’,” Steph answered. “It’s his favorite.”

They sat and read the whole book. They kissed his head and let him sleep. They waited an hour or so, watching “It’s a Wonderful Life” on the television before quietly putting out Santa presents. Keiron helped them with getting his bike over to the house while they were at the party. That’s why they were late to Pauline’s party. Gemma wheeled it in from behind the staircase. It was green and blue with a big red bow on it.

“Did you wrap Santa gifts?” Steph asked, putting out a small Lego set.

“No, but eventually Christmas became very small in the house. This is more than expected.” Gemma pointed to her designated pile.

“It is Christmas.”

“Yes, but you’ve already given me the best gift of all.”

“What? My tits?”

Gemma laughed. “Well yes.” Steph chuckled. “But you gave me family and mindfulness. I’m just… I’m very grateful to spend Christmas with you, my Love.”

Steph embraced Gemma, her arms wrapping around Gemma’s waist. “I am too.” Steph looked to the clock on the wall. “And it is after midnight so Merry Christmas, Love.” Gemma smiled, kissing her yet again. It was soft, but Steph could still feel her whole body come to life when she felt Gemma’s mouth against hers. “Let’s go to bed. Dean will have us up early again.”

“And on Boxing Day?”

“His sleep will return to normal.”

“Hallelujah!” 

\--------------------------------------------------

“Gemma,” Dean whispered. “Gemma!” He said a little louder. She grunted, but turned towards Steph, whose back was to her. She spooned Steph, pulling her closer. Steph moaned and rubbed her hand down Gemma’s arm to her hands. Dean skipped around the bed to Steph’s side. 

“Mum!” He spoke harshly.

“Dean, go to sleep, Love. It’s late. Santa won’t come if you’re awake.”

“Mum, it’s Christmas!”

“What?” Gemma stated. “We just went to sleep five minutes ago.”

“I swear we literally did.”

“But look, Mummy! The sun is shining and it’s Christmas!! Can we go down and see what Santa brought?”

“Go ahead, Dean,” Gemma mumbled, “We’ll be down a little later.”

“Mum!” Dean groaned.

Steph rolled over and blinked her eyes open. Gemma was still very much asleep which she thought was the cutest thing she had ever seen. “Traditions, Love.”

“Hm…”

“We go down together. Always have.”

“So you can see the look of surprise?”

“Yes, Baby.”

“Will there be coffee?”

“The strongest coffee you can imagine. I’ll make it as soon as we’re down there.”

Gemma huffed, but opened her eyes. “Okay. I’m awake.” She sat up. Dean’s hair was everywhere, his glasses skewed and the most excited she had ever seen him. Steph pulled back the covers and held her hand out to Gemma. She sighed, but took it, thankful for the warmth from her Christmas pajamas. She yawned as she followed the two down the stairs, but suddenly felt herself, very much awake as Dean approached the living room. Steph stood by the door, slipping in first.

“I go in when she says I can. She likes to take my picture. Do you know what Santa brought me?”

“I haven’t a clue, but I know it’s going to be amazing.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m assuming you’ve been a very good boy all year.”

“Even after all the stuff with my dad?”

“Dean, you can come in!” Steph shouted from the other side of the door.

Dean stared at Gemma, waiting for an answer. She knelt down beside him and rubbed his arms. “The stuff with your dad has nothing to do with you, Kid. That’s all on your dad. Not wanting to see him, doesn’t make you a naughty kid. It makes you human.”

“Dean? Santa has brought some pretty incredible gifts,” Steph added.

Gemma smiled and nodded her head in the direction. Dean grinned and opened the door. He stopped in complete shock before jumping up and down. “I got a bike!” He screamed. “Santa brought me a bike!” He ran to it, trying to get on. 

“Hold on, Tigger. Bikes are for outside.”

“Can I try it now? Please, please, please?!”

“You’ll have all day.”

Dean looked towards Gemma.

“I don’t know why you look at me as if I have a say in the matter. We do what your mum says. We’ll show you later. You’ve got so many gifts to open.”

After Steph made both her and Gemma a strong pot of coffee, they sat in their spaces: Dean in front of the tree and Steph and Gemma on the couch. One by one they opened gifts. Dean received a few games and toys as well as a few new sweaters and some dinosaur t-shirt he really wanted. Gemma and Steph got each other little things they had seen and wanted, but nothing too big or over the top. They each had a gift left, supposedly saving the best for last each time. 

Dean was the first to go. “Tigger, this is from Gemma.”

He shook the box. “It has a lot of pieces.”

“Well why don’t you open it,” Gemma suggested. 

He ripped the paper open and had the exact same expression he had when he saw his bike. “It’s the Lego pirate ship,” he spoke as soft as ever.

“Do you like it?” Gemma asked.

Dean nodded completely bamboozled by it. He had asked for it. It was on his Santa list, but he always put a lot on there, not expecting to receive everything.

“Well, what do we say Dean?”

He set the box aside and ran to Gemma, hugging her. “Thank you!” 

“Of course, Love. I got the approval from your mother and I knew it was what you wanted.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

“You are very, very welcome.” 

“Will you help me put it together?”

“Sure, Kid, but later.” Gemma turned to Steph. “Now, you go.”

Steph was holding a small rectangular box. The tag said “to my love with love”. She smiled at Gemma before slowly ripping the paper off. “What is it?” she asked, giddy as ever. Gemma shrugged, waiting in anticipation with Dean on her lap. She soon saw it was a jewelry box. She took a deep breath as she opened the lid. Her facial expression identical to Dean’s.

“Gemma,” she sighed.

“Do you like it?”

“I adore it.” It was a silver necklace with a diamond pendant that carried a single pearl.

“I figured it would be flattering for special events and when you have meetings with the board to give you that extra professional flair.”

“Gemma, I can’t believe you bought this for me. It’s so beautiful.”

“Do you want to put it on?”

“Of course I do.” 

“Excuse me, Dean.” He got off her lap. They walked together to the mirror in the foyer, Dean following them. Gemma stood behind Steph, taking the necklace from her hands. She laid it against Steph’s skin and clasped it behind Steph’s neck as Steph held her hair up. Once it was safe, Steph stared at it in the mirror. 

“It’s absolutely beautiful, Gem. I mean it’s just stunning.”

“Can I see, Mummy?”

Steph leaned down to show Dean. “Isn’t that pretty?”

Dean nodded his head and took Gemma’s hand. “Good job!” 

Gemma laughed. “Thanks, Kid.”

“We have to give Gemma her present!”

“Right. It’s going to seem like nothing after this necklace.”

Gemma smirked. “Steph, this is a gift that I wanted to get you because when I saw it, I knew the only neck it would look beautiful around was yours.” They walked back into the living room, Gemma picking up her neatly packaged gif. 

“I know and I love you so much, but this is something else entirely.”

They sat on the couch, Dean sitting next to Steph. 

“Can I open it?”

“Open it!” Dean was excited, where Steph looked nervous. She slowly opened the box and moved the tissue paper to see a set of keys. 

“The day I had to call you to get Dean because he was sick was the first time I truly realized that there is only one person I want to handle these kind of emergency situations with. You’re barely at your place anyway, but when you are, I know you enjoy the peacefulness of your flat. This is for the other times. The times you pick up Dean from school and stay over. Those late nights where you rather come here and crash then go all the way back to your place. This is to give you a home and a family. I’m not asking you to move in because I still believe that’s too soon, but this is your set so you can come whenever you want.”

“And I picked out the keychain!” Dean added.

Gemma noticed the keychain was a dog. She held the keys in her hand as she wiped a tear from her eye. “I don’t-” she cleared her throat, “I don’t think I have ever gotten a gift with so much meaning.”

“Do you like it?” Dean asked.

“I love it.”

“It’s like we said, Gemma, you’re family now and I want you here more often than not.”

“Me too!” Dean said.

They both smiled, Steph also wiping her eyes. “And this was the best way I could think to tell you. I love you.”

“I love you so much. I love you both so much. You didn’t need to get me anything else other than your company and these keys.”

Dean crawled over and hugged her, Steph following soon enough. Gemma kissed the top of Dean’s head and then Steph’s lips.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“Merry Christmas, Gem.”

“Merry Christmas, Steph.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cannot believe it's chapter 13 already 
> 
> This is mostly a filler chapter, starting right where the last chapter finished. It's still Christmas! I was going to make it New Year's as well, but figured this way, the story lasts a little longer and gives you all something to look forward to! I hope you enjoy it!!

“Mum, can I go outside and try my new bike?” Dean asked, coming downstairs in his dinosaur t-shirt.

“No, Love. We live on a hill. We’ll have to teach you in the park.”

“But I want to try it,” he whined.

“I know you do, Love, but maybe later. Gran’s coming over in a little bit for dinner. Aren’t you getting hungry?”

He nodded with a pout. He crossed his arms and plopped on the couch. Gemma walked into the room, wearing the same Christmas sweater she was given and jeans. Steph was starting her food prep, dressed in Christmas colors. She noticed Dean’s sour mood almost immediately.

“Why are you pouting, Love? It’s Christmas.”

“I want to try my bike.”

“Alright. If your mum doesn’t need help, I’ll take you out.”

“Gem, where are you going to go? He can’t learn on this hill.”

“I’ll take him to the top of the street.”

“Please, Mum.”

Steph was hesitant. “I’m worried he’s going to fall.”

“That’s why he has a helmet and pads. I won’t let him pedal towards the hill. Even I wouldn’t bike that.”

“But I would like to be there.”

“Well when is your mum coming?”

“Soon and she won’t be very happy if I don’t start.”

“The turkey’s in the oven, right?”

“Yes, but you know her. She’s very particular and likes all the ingredients of everything else laid out so she doesn’t have to find them and I just don’t want added stress today.”

“Okay. Well what if we gave it ten minutes? Then we’ll come in and help.”

Steph could see the eagerness in Dean’s face. “Alright. Ten minutes, but if he gets it, let me come watch.”

Gemma walked up to her. Her hands glided past Steph’s waist and hugged her, Steph smiling. “He probably won’t get it in ten minutes,” Gemma whispered in her ear.

“I know.”

They separated, sharing a quick peck. Gemma turned to Dean. “Alright, shoes on, Kid.”

Dean jumped off the couch. “Thanks, Mum!”

“Be careful,” Steph shouted, checking the turkey in the oven. “And put on a jumper!”

“We’ll be back, Love.” Gemma joined Dean in the foyer. “Okay, got your helmet and pads?” Dean nodded. “Go put on a jumper and then we’ll be ready to go.” Gemma wheeled the bike outside and slipped on a coat. Once Dean joined her, they headed to the top of the steep hill. Dean was practically skipping.

“Have you ever been on a bike before?” Gemma asked.

“No,” Dean answered, “but I’m excited!”

“I know, Love.” They reached the top. “Alright, let’s get your helmet on.” Gemma adjusted the straps to make sure it was snug on his head and helped him with his pads.

“Why do I have to wear all these?”

“They protect you in case your fall. You’re about to balance yourself on two wheels.”

“Is it scary?” Dean asked, finally showing his anxiety.

Gemma smiled. “Nothing to be afraid of because I’m going to hold onto you until you think you’re ready, but we don’t have a lot of time before we have to go in and help your mum so this will just be getting used to the feeling moment, alright?”

Dean nodded, more nervous than before. He followed Gemma’s instructions and climbed onto the bike. She smiled. “Now put your feet on the pedals.” Gemma held the bike as steady as she could as he got situated. “Now you’re just going to start pedaling forward, slowly.” Dean started, Gemma holding onto the handle and the seat. Dean was nervous, but they went slowly enough, away from the hill. 

“You’re doing great, Love.”

Dean was jerky and squeezed Gemma’s hand that was on the handle. “What do I do when I stop?”

“Pedal backwards”

The bike stopped with a jerk. Gemma wasn’t prepared for it. “What’s wrong? You were doing great?”

“I got scared. What happens if I fall?”

“Well you won’t fall while I’m holding onto it. I know it feels weird and shaky, but that feeling will pass, I promise and well, if you fall, you fall. You get back up and try again. Let’s give it another go, yeah?”

Dean nodded. They went around for a little bit, Dean becoming more steady, trying a little turn. Gemma eventually was only holding the seat, but Dean wasn’t ready for her to let go. Gemma also wanted Steph to be there. They packed it in when they noticed a familiar face coming up to them on the sidewalk.

“Hi, Joan,” Gemma said. “Merry Christmas.”

“Gran!” Dean ran to her and hugged her. 

“Hello, Dean.” She looked to Gemma and nodded. “Gemma.”

She smiled in response. 

“Gran, Santa brought me a bike for Christmas!”

“Did he?”

“Yeah and Gemma says I’m a natural at it!”

“He’s still getting used to the feeling, but yeah, I think he’s pretty much got it. I want Steph to be here though when I let go and he goes off on his own.” Joan listened, but didn’t reply. She was carrying a rather large bag that seemed to be weighing her down. “Can I help you with your bag?”

“No. That’s alright.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I’ve got it.”

“Okay,” Gemma whispered, following behind Dean and Joan, listening to him talk about his Christmas thus far. Gemma parked the bike in the back, while they waited patiently for her. She started to worry about her presence being there and felt almost like a nuisance. Dean opened the door, using Gemma’s keys and ran to the kitchen, yelling “Gran’s here”. Steph walked out and smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Mum.”

“Merry Christmas, Dear. Lovely flowers.”

“Aren’t they? Gemma got them for me a little while ago.”

Joan didn’t seem pleased by the answer as she walked into the kitchen without saying a word. Steph took a deep breath, looking at Gemma. “How’d it go?”

“Yeah, it went well. I think he could be a natural, but I didn’t let go at all, so we’ll see.”

“Good.” Steph looked in Gemma’s eyes and saw that she was hiding something. She seemed off and nervous. “You alright?”

“Are you sure it’s okay that I’m here with your family?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I’m not exactly your mother’s favorite person.”

“No, but you’re my favorite person... and I want you here. Mum knew you were going to be here so don’t let her get to you. She’s always quiet and can be quite frank and rude.”

“I just don’t want to cause drama or make anyone upset on a holiday where people are supposed to be happy. I mean I can go home and get a curry, it’s not a big deal. I don’t want to be in the way.”

Steph cupped Gemma’s cheeks. “Do you want to be here?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to go home and get a curry for Christmas dinner?”

Gemma paused. “No,” she whispered.

“Then I guess you should stay and enjoy the day with us. Don’t worry about Mum. She’s not going to talk about this stuff in front of him. Even she wouldn’t destroy the spirit of a child on Christmas. She’ll help me cook, we’ll eat, she’ll probably make some biscuits with Dean, we’ll open a few more presents and then she’ll leave and it’ll just be us again. Okay?”

Gemma nodded, grabbing Steph’s wrists and rubbing them. She closed her eyes, trying to center herself.

“I love you, Gem. You are apart of us now and I know my mum can be overbearing, but G-d, I love watching you mess with her.” Gemma laughed. “And I do think she’s trying.”

“She barely said more than five words to me outside.”

“So I’ll give her a little Christmas sherry, loosen her up and we’ll see what becomes of it, but I want you here. I don’t want you to go home. I don’t want to think about you alone in your flat surrounded by images of Tom and being depressed. I want you here, with me, my son and my mum celebrating and being joyous, okay?”

“Yeah.” Gemma’s eyes started to well as her lip trembled. 

“Hey, no. No crying on Christmas.”

“Happy tears.”

Steph kissed her cheek and hugged her. “No need for tears, my Love. I’m here and you’re where you’re supposed to be.”

“Thank you,” Gemma whispered, hugging her back.

“Where’s Steph?” Joan asked Dean, glancing at the little food prep she had done.

Dean shrugged. 

“Well go get her.” 

Dean ran, expecting to go upstairs when he saw them by the door. Steph and Gemma were hugging one another tightly.

“Shh,” Steph cooed, rubbing her back.

“Why are you crying, Gemma?” Dean asked.

Gemma quickly wiped her tears and smiled, lifting her head from Steph’s shoulder. “Happy tears, Love.”

“Dean, go help Gran in the kitchen. We’ll be there in a moment.” 

Dean stayed for a minute before doing what he was told.

“Sorry,” Gemma stated.

“It’s alright.” Steph smiled. “My mum can be a pain and make you feel like you’re nothing sometimes, but she has a good heart when she tries. And again, I don’t care what she wants. I told her that you were going to be here, I told her I was giving you a key to my place, I reminded her how important you are to me and how much I love you so if she couldn’t handle that, she wouldn’t be here. She’s trying. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but she is. Her being here is proof of that.”

Gemma nodded, but more tears shed from her eyes. Steph knit her eyebrows. “Love, what is it?”

“I just… I think it’s because I don’t have my mum and she died so long ago that I’ve always felt a closeness with other people’s mums. I don’t know. I was close with Simon’s and I lost her too and sorry.” She sighed. “I’m sorry. You’re right, no tears on Christmas.”

“Just give her time, Love and I’m sure this is hard for you and I’m sorry it is, but we’re here and we’re good. Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Steph wiped the tears from Gemma’s cheeks. “How would your mum react to this?”

Gemma laughed. “What? To us?”

Steph nodded.

“I don’t know. They seemed liberal in their ways, but who’s to say. She always wanted me to be happy, but I don’t know.”

“Do have pictures of them?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Well, maybe one night, Dean and I can come over and you can tell us about them. I’d love to know more about where you come from and how you grew up when they were with you.”

Gemma smiled shyly. “Yeah, that be good.”

“Steph!” Joan called.

“But until then, please tell me your staying.”

“Of course I am.”

“Good.” Steph ran her hand up Gemma’s back to the base of her neck. She brought Gemma in and they shared a sweet kiss together. “I love you,” she stated as they pulled back.

“I love you too.”

“Come on, let’s make Mum uncomfortable together.”

Steph took Gemma’s hand and guided her into the kitchen. 

“Steph, you’ve barely done anything,” Joan complained.

“What? There’s a stuffed turkey in the oven and we have an extra pair of hands to help.”

“Who? Dean?”

“Mum!”

“Think she means mine, Joan. I promise they’re not tainted or anything.” Gemma held up her hands. “And I’m really good at roasted potatoes.”

“Right,” Joan answered. It was clear she was biting her tongue and trying to be as civil as possible. “Then I’ll leave you to it while I make the mince pies.”

“Dean, Sweetheart, will you put on some Christmas music?” Steph asked. “Let’s get everyone into the Christmas spirit.”

“Yes!” He jumped up from the couch, turning on the stereo. Christmas filled the space as Dean started to dance around. “Can I help?”

“Um, there’s not much to help with at the moment,” Steph answered.

Gemma was cutting potatoes when she saw a bag of string beans. “He could rip the ends off these.”

“Yeah, you can do that. Come on, Love.” He sat at the table and waited patiently for Steph. She placed the bag of string beans in front of him as well as a bowl. “So, you’re just going to rip the ends off of each one, like this,” Steph explained, showing him. Dean tentatively did as Steph showed him while Joan watched. 

“Why don’t you just go watch the tellie, Dean?”

“Mum, if he wants to help then let’s give him the chance to. He likes cooking.” Steph matted some of his hair down and kissed it. “You’re doing great, Sweetheart. Keep going.” Steph checked the turkey and smiled. “This might be my best turkey yet,” she commented, feeling proud of herself. 

Gemma smiled at Steph’s remarks, seasoning the potatoes. Steph walked up to her and kissed her cheek. “How’s it coming?”

“Almost ready for the oven.”

“Good. Turkey should be done in about thirty minutes.”

“Perfect,” Gemma whispered, resting her head against Steph’s. 

“I’m just going to help Mum, but we should be eating soon.”

“Why don’t you get started on the pudding, Steph?” Joan suggested.

“Yeah, sure. Do you want some serry, Mum?”

“Oh that would be lovely.”

Steph grabbed a glass and poured it for her. She managed to get a smile out of her mother, thinking maybe they were on the up and up. They all worked diligently finishing all the preparations for their Christmas feast. Dean set the table as best he could despite his height and only being able to see a little bit above it. Gemma noticed the Christmas tree dish set and couldn’t stop grinning at how cute her partner was.

“Dean, dinner’s almost ready so will you go wash your hands please?” 

He looked up from putting together his Lego ship and nodded. He bolted from the room as Steph laid the turkey on the table.

“Beautiful turkey, Steph,” Joan commented, placing the stuffing down next to it.

“Thanks, Mum.” Steph could tell the sherry was in full affect. It caused all the small butterflies fluttering in her stomach dissipate. Gemma placed the few more dishes on the table as they gathered around. Dean came skipping back into the room and stood next to his chair.

“I think we’re ready.” Steph sat and they all followed, sitting with her. As Joan said grace, Gemma reached for Steph’s hand that was resting on the table. She wasn’t spiritual and took the opportunity to look at Steph. She was met with innocent eye contact as they smiled at one another. Gemma kissed Steph’s hand as Joan finished her prayer. They let go of one another and passed the food around. Gemma helped Dean load his plate, Joan watching her, but not saying a word. She did everything she could to not feel uncomfortable, mostly keeping her hand on Steph’s leg. Steph would pat it a couple times here and there while chewing her food. Joan and Steph reminisced about old Christmas’s. Gemma listened, but didn’t have much to say. She was avoiding her memories of Tom during this particular season. Steph could tell she was still nervous.

Once dinner was consumed, they sat around the table, nibbling on mince pies and Yorkshire pudding. Steph and Gemma had a glass of wine each, while Joan continued with her sherry. Dean was back at his pirate ship, building it block by block.

“Delicious dinner, Love and an excellent turkey,” Gemma praised.

Steph beamed. “Thank you.”

“Yes, it was very good,” Joan added. Gemma smiled as Joan continued to stare at her. She nodded her head, hoping the glance would disappear. “Tell me,” Joan started, “how does one become a doctor?”

Gemma glanced at Joan. She finished chewing and wiped her mouth. “What ya mean?”

“Why did you go into medicine?”

“I don’t really know. My parents died when I was sixteen. I left home the next year and while trying to figure out who I was, I learned exactly how they passed in the car accident. Everyone told me it was sudden, but it wasn’t. I guess that’s why I wanted to become a doctor so other families wouldn’t have to go through what I did.”

“And do you normally date your patients?”

“Well no, but in all fairness, Steph was never a patient of mine, Dean was.”

“And it's a habit to date kid’s mothers, is it?”

Gemma laughed. “What?”

“Mum, stop it.”

“What? I’m just making polite conversation.”

“You’re really not though. Can we please stay merry for a certain someone.”

“Joan, this is all I’m going to say.”

“Gem-“

Gemma held up her hand. “It’s okay.” She placed her elbows on the table and clasped her fingers together, ready to end this antagonizing nonsense for all. “I was dating and married for a good portion of my practice. I met my ex husband in London, where I was doing my residency. I never lost focus even with him, but he was there so I never had a reason to date my patients. After our divorce, I did my own thing and enjoyed my life. My ex returned which caused issues not only for me, but for my son as well. When he left home, after a year, I left, getting my position here. Steph was not part of my plan. No one was, but here we are and I don’t regret any of it. I love Steph and Dean. It doesn’t waiver or change, but becomes stronger and stronger everyday. So Joan, you don’t have to like me, but I’m in for the long haul.”

Gemma leaned back in her chair, taking Steph’s hand. Steph felt proud to be with someone who spoke so clearly and confidently. She had never dated someone who stated what they wanted, not caring if the person they were talking to liked them or not. Steph swiped her thumb across Gemma’s hand. 

“Gemma?”

“Yeah, Kid?” 

“Can you help me find the right piece? I don’t see it.”

“Sure, Love.” Gemma looked back to Joan and then to Steph. She kissed Steph’s cheek and squeezed her hand before joining Dean. The room was mostly only lit by the Christmas tree and kitchen. She switched on a lap. “Well, firstly, I think you need more light to see what you’re doing, yeah?” 

Dean smiled and nodded. Gemma sat next to him, looking for the piece he couldn’t find. She eventually found it and Dean cheered with excitement. Steph watched them as she felt her heart swell with joyfulness. She looked back at Joan, who acted as if the other two weren’t in the room. “Mum, you have to get over this. I love her.”

Joan sneered. 

“And it’s not going to stop because you want it to. I have fallen madly in love with her to the point that I wish I saw her every day and woke up with her every morning. I don’t know what your conflictions really are, but Gemma means everything to me. You knew she was going to be here so I don’t understand why you decided to come here and bring all this stuff up on Christmas? If our relationship makes you so uncomfortable, why are you here?”

“To celebrate with Dean, of course.”

“Well, if that were true, then why all of this? Can’t we just have one day where my relationship isn’t questioned? Where we’re just a happy family sharing a happy day? She’s going to be here at Christmas and birthdays and all the celebrations we’ll have as a family. If you can’t be around that, then I don’t know what to tell you other than I’ll be disappointed if this is always the topic of conversation. You said you were trying and now you’ve taken a giant leap back.”

“I think me being here is trying.”

“Trying would be, being nice to her. Treating her with respect. Acting like she isn’t a leach or a cockroach. I mean would you seriously rather me still be with Terry? A man with a temper who could barely hold a job? Do you want your grandson to grow up around that? Gemma’s a doctor. She has resources to provide for this family. She’s a good woman. She’s strong and loving. I mean look at her with your grandson. When was the last time you’ve seen Dean smile that big? I haven’t seen it in a long, long time. We’re happy. I am so happy. More so than I’ve ever been in my whole life with someone.”

“You’ve already had a falling out once because of this woman. You can’t keep doing that to Dean.”

“We had a falling out because I said something stupid. It wasn’t Gemma’s fault and we reconciled. We even joke that it seems Dean gets sick just to bring us together. And quite frankly, I’m not going to keep doing this. I’m not going to defend myself and my relationship every time I see you. Sometimes you’re so good at being casual and happy and other times, it’s like you wish I weren’t your daughter.”

“Don’t be daft, Steph.”

“I’m not. I’ve always felt that. That you wish I was just a person who did what she was told, but I’m not. I never have been. Ever. And if you don’t want to be here or if you don’t want to be around Gemma, then you can leave.”

“You honestly think that I wish you weren’t my daughter?”

“Yes and I know you’re ashamed of me, but-”

“Stephanie, I have never been ashamed of you. I’m proud of you. You left a good for nothing man, who I never liked and you run a business. What is there not to be proud of?”

“You didn’t like Johnny.”

“He wasn’t good enough for you neither was Terry.”

“And Gemma?”

Joan sighed and rolled her eyes. “I don’t know.”

“If Gemma was a man then, what would you say?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do. You’d be proud. If she was a man, who was a doctor and a caretaker, who looked after Dean when I couldn’t, helped in anyway he could, you’d be so proud. You’d tell everyone that your Steph is with a doctor, but because she’s a woman, you can’t be proud. It brings you shame. It embarrasses you. It makes you ashamed of me.”

“Well when the whole town's talking about it.”

“Maybe they would stop talking about it, if you showed it didn’t bother you. If you told them you didn’t care because I was happy and with a good person.”

“This is nonsense.”

Steph laughed sadly. “Then go.”

“What?”

“I wanted you here because I thought it would be a good experience for all of us. So if this is all nonsense and you can’t tell me you’re happy for me, then go.”

“It’s Christmas.”

“Well if you can be civil and nice, you can stay, but if you’ve just come here to question Gemma and make her feel upset then you can leave. Gemma’s been through enough and I won’t have it. I won’t have you asking her questions like that and making her feel sadness or uncomfortable.”

Steph stood up from the table and took some plates to the sink. 

“Mum, with Gemma’s help, I’m almost done!” Dean exclaimed.

“That’s great, Sweetheart.” She dropped the dishes in the sink and walked to the couch. She hovered over both of them. “It looks good. You’ve been working hard over here.”

Gemma looked up at her and rubbed her back. Steph bent down and placed a bruising kiss against her lips. 

“Gemma, could you help me with these dishes?” Joan asked.

Gemma paused. “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

Gemma, as hesitantly as possible, started to clear the table while Steph put the remaining food in Tupperware. Joan waited until she cleared the area before she started talking to Gemma. 

“Well, it seems you have my daughter quite under your spell,” Joan sighed.

Gemma shook her head. “I rather think she has me under her’s.” It was a joke that fell flat. “There is no spell, Joan. I mean you act as if I’m out to get you, which isn’t the case. I love Steph. That’s it. There’s no dark corners or motives. I just want what’s best for her because I’m deeply in love with her.”

“She was straight before she met you.”

“That’s just a label used by society to put us all in these weird boxes to make people feel uncomfortable. It’s a ridiculous way of thinking and for the record, I was married for fifteen years to a man. Steph and I just have a connection.”

“Oh please.”

“I mean what is so difficult about this? We’re both grown women who don’t need mummy and daddy’s approval. She can do whatever she wants as can I. I’m forty-three for Christ’s sake. So what is this about? What makes you so angry?”

“You’re a woman.”

“And?”

“It’s unnatural.”

“To who? You know Steph doesn’t care what anyone thinks, right? And since the whole town knows, we never have to hide it.”

Joan sighed, handing Gemma a dish to dry. Gemma grabbed a rag and did what she was silently told. Joan paused and glanced towards Steph and Dean in the living room.

“I don’t know how to cope with it.”

“It’s not a matter of coping, Joan. It’s a matter of just accepting it.”

“Well that’s hard for me.”

“Well, knowing Steph and you knowing her better, she’s very stubborn and won’t back down. She’s going to hold her ground and it’s going to lead to her not wanting to see you which will lead to you not seeing Dean, right?”

Joan made a sharp nod. 

“I honestly don’t care if you like me or not. You can hate me for all eternity if you’d like, but I think Dean deserves to see his grandmother so just keep that in the back of your mind. And you can ask me questions and get to know me, but I have to trust you and I don’t. Not yet anyway, but when I do, and if I do, I’ll tell you everything that happened before I moved here.” Gemma smirked. “Okay?”

Joan nodded again and the conversation was left. Gemma helped her dry the dishes and put them away. As soon as Gemma was back in the living room, Steph tugged on her arm, pulling her down to the couch. She held her hand and kissed Gemma’s cheek.

“Are you okay?” Steph asked, laying her head on Gemma’s shoulder.

“Perfect.”

“Is she leaving?”

“No, going to get presents I believe.”

“So she’s staying?”

“Seems so, Love.” 

“What did you say to her?”

“We just chatted about her acceptance towards us. I agree with you. I think she is trying.”

“I don’t believe that anymore.”

“Give her time, Steph.” Gemma kissed her head and Steph leaned further into her. Gemma wrapped her arm around Steph’s shoulder and rubbed her arm.

“I’m almost done!” Dean said, looking at the two women who both smiled at him. 

“Look at that,” Steph whispered, taking Gemma’s free hand.

“Who’s ready for presents?” Joan asked, stepping back into the room. Steph got up to help Joan carry in her bag.

Dean’s hand shot into the air.

“Dean, can you move your Legos to the kitchen table, please?” Steph asked.

Gemma helped him collect all the bits and pieces as Steph went upstairs to get the presents she had for her mother. Once the pirate ship had been moved, Gemma went to her bag and pulled out a few, small packages.

“What are those?” Steph asked, coming down the stairs.

“Gifts for Joan.”

“You bought my mum gifts?”

“Yeah. Is that weird?”

“No.” Steph smiled. “It’s sweet.”

They gathered around the tree as they had done that morning. Gemma took up the chair this time, allowing the family to enjoy their own Christmas. Dean received more presents than needed from his Gran. They took their time, opening one by one. Joan looked down at her small pile and picked one up.

“This is from,” she paused, looking at the tag. “Gemma.” Gemma smiled at the eye contact, hoping Joan would like it. It was a slender item. Joan ripped the paper off, slowly and revealed a box. 

“I thought it was something you could wear,” she explained.

Joan opened the box and smiled at the content. She pulled out a silk scarf. It was Joan’s style: neutral toned and not a lot of frills. Joan was mildly excited. “It’s beautiful,” she commented, wrapping the silk fabric around her neck. Steph looked towards Gemma with a surprised look. “Thank you,” Joan stated, clearly caught off guard.

“Your welcome.”

Gemma also gave her a broach that was small and gold, but meaningless. She just wanted Joan to know she appreciates her as Steph’s mom. Joan gave Dean a couple sweaters and one puzzle she thought would help him develop mentally. Steph also received a few clothing items that she was grateful for. Joan had one box left.

“It’s from Gemma.”

Gemma was hesitant, not expecting anything in return. She watched as Joan unwrapped it, revealing a jewelry box. Dean was sitting her lap and looked up towards her, Gemma’s eyes only on Joan. Joan opened the box to see a gold Cross necklace. 

Joan gasped. It was a simple cross and Gemma smiled.

“I’m not sure if you wear one, but I thought ‘how perfect’ when I saw it.”

“You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know, but when I saw it, I just had a feeling.”

“Well thank you very much.”

“Again, you’re quite welcome.”

“Do you want me to help you put it on, Mum?”

“Sure, Dear.”

Steph took the necklace and helped her mother. Joan marveled at it. “I feel rather uncomfortable because I did not get you a gift.”

“I wasn’t expecting anything in return. I just saw the few items and thought you would like them.”

Joan’s smile was faint, but it was there. “Well, thank you, again.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Can I see it, Gran?” Dean popped off Gemma’s lap. She looked up at Steph who looked completely enamored with her. Gemma smiled. Dean climbed on the couch to look at the necklace. Steph walked behind Gemma’s chair and hugged her. She kissed her cheek.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Gemma answered, rubbing the arm wrapped around her. 

“Tea?”

“Yeah, that be good.”

“Mum? Tea?”

“Yes, please.”

“Want to help me?” Steph asked, giving Gemma another squeeze.

“Sure, Love.”

Gemma got up and followed Steph into the kitchen. Their backs were to the other two as Gemma stood beside Steph as she filled the kettle with water.

“You did a good job,” Steph whispered. 

Gemma placed her hand next to Steph’s and their pinkies played together. “Did I?”

“She’s wearing it.”

“Yeah well. Thought it was good so guess I was right.”

Steph smirked. “I’ll show you how good later tonight.” Steph bit her bottom lip, eyes lustful.

Gemma’s words caught in her throat and it took all her might not to push Steph against the counter and run her hands all over her body. She took a deep breath and licked her lips. “I look forward to it.”

“I know you do, Love.”

They stared at one another, their own imaginations running wild. Gemma was about to make a move when the whistle from the kettle broke them from their stupors. Steph sighed.

“Gemma?”

“Yes, Love.”

“Will you help me with the rest of my ship?”

“Of course.”

Gemma started to lay out the pieces that they had clumped together on the table so it was easier. Gemma was mostly there for emotional support as Dean slowly put it together piece by piece. Joan studied the two of them as they sat at the kitchen table. Steph placed a cup of tea in front of Gemma and handed Dean a biscuit. She grabbed the other saucer and walked it to Joan, sitting beside her.

“She is very good with him,” Joan commented.

Steph looked over at the kitchen table to see Gemma find a piece and Dean high fiving her. “Yeah, she really is.”

“And he is happy?”

“He is really happy, Mum.”

“Has he been teased at school or anything?”

“I don’t think so, no. If he has, he hasn’t talked about it which isn’t like him. He would have told one of us by now.”

“And Terry?”

“He doesn’t know. I’m not ready to talk to him yet. With all the things going on because of Lisa and the baby with Dean, I just don’t want to deal with it.”

“But you will eventually have to.”

“Yeah, but I rather Dean and Terry get back on normal terms before that.”

“When is Dean going back there?”

“Well the first weekend after the New Year, Terry is going to come here so they can go out and do something and then the following week, Dean will be going back to stay with him. Gemma and I have talked about getting a hotel room that weekend in Birmingham, just in case he isn’t happy and wants to come home, but we haven’t finalized everything yet.”

“Has Gemma ever seen one of Terry’s fits?”

“She’s seen him angry, yeah.”

“What does she do?”

Steph smiled. “Stands tall and strong. He doesn’t scare her nor me for that matter, but since she doesn’t really know him, she doesn’t know that he’s never laid a hand on me ever nor Dean. She loves me, Mum.”

Joan sighed. “As you keep saying.”

“Because it’s true. She’s a good person.”

“But why though?”

“I don’t know, Mum. She just, when I met her, just something clicked. Something just felt right about being next to her. I can’t explain it other than love.”

“Whoa!” Gemma exclaimed as Dean pretended to shoot a cannon towards her. Dean laughed, hugging her. 

“I’ll do better,” Joan admitted, quietly. “Or at least actually try to do better.”

“That’s all I’m asking for.”

Joan didn’t stay for much longer, even though Steph protested and tried to get her to stay a little longer. They ate sandwiches for dinner, Dean playing with his toys while Gemma and Steph enjoyed the fire. Dean fell asleep on the couch as their Christmas night came to a close. The pirate ship had been completed, treats and snacks had been consumed and it seemed everyone was ready for bed. Steph took Dean upstairs, while Gemma locked everything up and turned off the lights. She laid down on the bed and took a deep breath, letting herself relax from the day. 

The bedroom door open and Steph waltzed in, closing it behind her. Steph slipped out of her clothes, sweater first followed by her jeans. Gemma smiled as she watched Steph walk to the end of the bed and then slowly climb on top of her. She hovered over Gemma’s legs.

“You did very good today,” Steph stated, starting to undo Gemma’s jeans.

“So you’ve told me.”

Steph pulled the fabric down, Gemma helping by pushing up her hips. They laughed over the tightness, but Steph finally got her legs free, letting them fall to the floor. Gemma sat up, taking her shirt off before getting comfortable again.

Steph placed kisses on her abdomen, then her breasts and finally her lips. “I think you deserve a reward.” 

“You do, do you?”

“Mmhmm.”

Steph took Gemma’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulled it. Gemma hissed, bringing their lips together in a rushed, heated kiss. She grabbed Steph’s backside, but Steph broke the kiss. 

“Uh uh,” Steph said, pinning Gemma’s wrists against the bed.

“Why not?”

“Because you deserve an award.”

“And why aren’t you my award?”

“Because I want to do everything I can to make you come.”

Gemma’s breath was ragged as Steph sat her up to unclasped her bra and then proceeded to pull down her underwear, leaving Gemma’s body fully exposed to her. “But I like touching you and feeling you.”

Steph ran her hand up Gemma’s inner thigh. “I know you do, but-” Gemma gasped as she felt Steph’s fingers through her folds. “I want to fuck you like this.” Gemma spread her legs, giving full permission to Steph, moaning under her touch. She kissed Gemma’s cheek, continuously teasing her, but enjoyed Gemma’s grunts and groans in her ear. Steph finally abided and slipped two fingers into Gemma. She was warm and incredibly wet as she thrust in and out of her. Gemma gripped Steph’s hands above her head, moaning into each kiss. 

“You’re mouth,” Gemma whispered as Steph pinched her nipple.

“What?”

“I want your mouth.” 

Steph smirked, sliding down Gemma’s naked body. “Promise you won’t touch me?”

Gemma groaned. “I honestly cannot make that promise.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to touch you. I know you like it when I pull your hair so I don’t even know why we’re having this conversation.” Steph thought for a minute and they looked at each other, both laughing. “Come here,” Gemma said, cupping Steph’s face and meeting her in a loving kiss. Gemma’s arms circled around Steph’s waist and she hummed. She enjoyed the feeling of Gemma’s hands and arms touching her. It was her reminder of home.

“You’re right, I like this more.”

“I still want my reward though.”

Steph chuckled. “Seriously?”

“Hmm. I mean, you already started it.”

“And you’re really wet.” 

She felt Steph’s fingers against her core and moaned. “And I want you.”

“Yeah?”

Gemma gasped and nodded, biting her lip. Steph gave her a peck and then kissed and licked down the front of her body, over her nipples, through her pubic hair until she made contact. Gemma’s hips skyrocketed off the bed. Steph wrapped her arms under Gemma’s thighs to keep her still. She felt Gemma’s hand take a handful of her hair and grip it, causing herself to moan against Gemma’s core. 

“You taste so good, Gem.”

“Fuck, Steph,” Gemma moaned in a harsh whisper. Steph smiled before sucking Gemma’s center into her mouth and pushing her fingers inside of her. “You’re killing me,” Gemma groaned, hips now thrusting in time. “I’m close, Steph.” She yanked on Steph’s hair, trying her hardest to keep her hips still, but failing miserably. Steph used her other hand to squeeze Gemma’s breast as a gurgled cry came from Gemma. “Almost,” Gemma moaned. Her body started to convulse and twitch against Steph’s fingers. She pulled back and continued to pump inside of Gemma, now using her free hand to rub her core so her jaw could take a small break. They could both feel it building, working together when:

“Mum?”

Gemma immediately started to cover her body as Steph shot straight up. “Dean, close the door please!”

He abided, closing it. “Shit,” Gemma whispered.

“Do you want to finish?”

“What?”

“I mean, you were close. I could feel it.”

“No, Love! It’s inappropriate with him on the other side of the door.” They quickly got up and Steph started to dress as quickly as possible. Gemma grabbed her pajamas. “I’m going to take a shower.” She walked into the bathroom, turning the water on.

“I need to wash my hands.” Steph quickly ran in after her and washed her hands, continuously checking to make sure the smell of Gemma was gone. “Are you going to touch yourself?” Steph asked.

“Are you going to judge me if I do?”

“No! Not at all. Just wish it was me doing it.” 

“Yeah, me too, Love.”

Steph looked in the mirror. “Shit.”

“What?”

“I have to wash my face. You’re all over me.”

“I don’t know why you’re complaining.”

Steph laughed. “I’m not.” She quickly washed her face and dried it before closing the bathroom door. Gemma was just about to step in when she walked back in.

“What?” Gemma asked.

“It smells like sex out there!”

She grabbed a spray bottle and spritzed it on the mattress and the air. “Mummy?”

“Coming, Sweetheart.” She grabbed a shirt, throwing it on while trying to air out the spray in the room. She walked to the door, matting down her hair and opened it. “What’s wrong, Love?”

“I can’t sleep.” Dean pushed through into the space and laid on Gemma’s side of the bed. Steph sighed with relief that it wasn’t her side. 

“Well you were sound asleep downstairs.”

“But I woke up. Can I sleep with you?”

“Um,” Steph bit her lip, looking towards the bathroom. She wanted Gemma tremendously. “Wouldn’t you feel better in your own bed?”

Dean laid down and shook his head no. Steph heard the water stop and waited patiently for Gemma. A few moments she stepped out. She smiled at Steph, when she noticed the small visitor. 

“Dean?”

“He says he can’t sleep.”

“I can’t,” he complained. “And it’s still Christmas.”

“It is, yes, but that doesn’t mean you get to stay up all night.”

“I could read you a story,” Gemma suggested. Dean nodded, sitting up with excitement. “In your bed.”

Dean slouched and laid back down. 

“Dean, you’re a little too big to be sleeping with Mummy,” Steph tried.

“But I like it.”

“I know, Tigger, but it’s not just me in here at the moment so you’d have to sleep between Gemma and I and it would get too hot.”

“I don’t mind.”

Steph sighed and looked up at Gemma. “It’s fine. I’m knackered so maybe we should just go to sleep.”

“But I was hoping we could continue that thing.”

“Well me too, but he has your stubbornness and I don’t know if I can deal with an upset kid and having the energy to do that afterwards. We’ll continue it tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Steph was disappointed, but the weight of the day fell upon her and she too was getting more and more tired. Gemma kissed her head, but Steph pulled her down to kiss her lips. Dean moved to the middle. Gemma kissed her one time before laying down. Steph watched her and then glanced at Dean.

“Just tonight, Dean.”

He nodded, cuddling up to Gemma. Gemma looked towards Steph. She rubbed his back as they stared at one another.

“Did you take care of that thing?” Steph asked, quietly.

“Yeah.”

“And how was it?”

Gemma smirked. “Not as good as when you take care of it.” Steph rested on her elbow and pushed Gemma’s hair back. “I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

Steph gestured to Dean. “This.”

“Don’t apologize for things you can’t control. It’s alright. We’ll try again tomorrow.”

“Not the answer I want.”

“Nor I, but here we are.”

“I am sorry.”

“Shush. There is absolutely no reason to be. We have all the time in the world to be together, but you only get him this small and young for a few short years.”

“How old was Tom when you stopped allowing him to sleep in your bed?”

Gemma looked up with a sigh, thinking. “Around this age, I think. Maybe another year. Did you two sleep together a lot after Johnny?”

“No, but if he wanted to, I’d let him. It’s a big bed so. Should have known it would turn into this.”

“Well it might not be the reason, but it might not. I would say, if it continues, then you talk to him about it. Not much we can do now.”

“I know.” Steph stared at Gemma as her eyes started to close. “I love you,” she whispered.

The smallest smile crept upon Gemma’s face. “I love you too.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Gemma awoke the next morning to a feeling she had come to love. Steph placed kisses all around Gemma’s neck. She hummed at the feeling, stretching her body a little bit, turning towards Steph. She could hear Steph’s small giggle fill the space next to her ear. Steph tugged on her earlobe.

“Want me?” Steph whispered.

“Always.”

Gemma felt Steph’s hand slide down the front of her pants. She enjoyed it only for second before she grabbed Steph’s wrist. “Wait! What about Dean?”

Steph laughed. “I moved him hours ago. He gets too hot and I could barely sleep. All I could think about was you and I want you so,” Steph straddled Gemma’s waist. Gemma realized Steph had disrobed from the waist down. “I want to finish what I didn’t get to last night.” Gemma sat up, meeting Steph in a heated kiss. Gemma took her own shirt off, smiling when she caught of whiff of something horrible. 

“My breath is awful,” Gemma commented.

“It’s fine.” 

“You sure?”

“Yes, Gem. And Dean usually wakes up in about fifteen minutes so we don’t have a lot of time.”

“He doesn’t have school today.”

“He’s an early riser and I’ve been trying to wake you up for over an hour.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes! Why are we talking about this right now? I want your hands between my legs and I want mine between yours and for you to kiss me.”

Gemma looked impressed. “Yes ma’am,” she answered, rubbing Steph’s core. Steph gasped, slipping her hand back into Gemma’s pajama bottoms. They both sighed, clinging to one another. 

“We have to be quick,” Steph panted.

“I’m doing the best I can.”

Steph moaned, grinding her hips against Gemma’s hands. “Go inside of me.”

Gemma laid down, pulling Steph with her. Once they were settled, Gemma entered her. She watched her back arch, her eyes close and her head swing backwards, mouth agape. She loved that look on Steph. Knowing she was pleasuring her as best she could and that it had this effect on her. Steph’s hand had stopped moving, unintentionally, as she focused on herself. Gemma did not mind and rubbed herself against Steph’s fingers. 

“Fuck, Gemma.” Gemma alternated from penetration to focusing on her center, Steph continuously making sounds in her ear as she barely held herself up. 

“Good?”

“Always. Just don’t stop.”

Gemma smiled, kissing the side of her head and then her shoulder. She reached between their bodies and cupped Steph’s breast, pulling her shirt up so they were exposed. Steph laughed.

“You really like my tits, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Gemma flipped them so Steph was on her back. She never stopped her movements between Steph’s legs as she took a nipple into her mouth. Steph scratched down her back, wrapping her legs around her torso. Gemma went back to her center. She could feel the burning in her arm as she rubbed her, limited by their current state. Steph bit Gemma’s shoulder, feeling her climax escalating. Her moans became higher and higher in pitch.

“Mum?”

“Seriously?” Gemma sighed, pausing.

“Don’t stop. I’m almost there.”

“Is the door locked?”

“No, but just a little more,” Steph humped against Gemma’s hand, her body tightening, gripping Gemma. She moaned into Gemma’s neck as her whole body relaxed and her orgasm rushed through her. Gemma could feel her convulsing against her hand, kissing her neck, but kept her eye on the door. 

“Fuck,” Steph whispered. She sat up and tried to compose herself. Her cheeks were flushed as she caught her breath.

“Mummy?”

“I’ll be downstairs in a minute, Love.”

“Can I come in?”

“No!” They both answered. They sat and waited until they heard his little feet head down the stairs.

“Why doesn’t your kid want me to get off?”

“I can still get you off.”

“It feels weird, knowing he’s awake.”

“Well, I can lock the door and then if you’re quick, we can do it.” Steph got up and locked the door. She came back and pulled Gemma’s pajama pants down. She took a deep inhale as she settled between Gemma’s legs. “Can you be quick?”

“Yeah, if you get to work.”

“Why are you being snarky?”

“Because I would like to have sex with you and-”

“And not worry about a kid?”

Gemma sighed. “No, it’s not that. I just, I want to be able to make love to you and it be done in return in one go without conversations like these in between. It’s nothing against the situation, it’s just-”

“Frustrating. I know. I’m sorry.”

Gemma smiled. “Don’t be sorry.”

“Mum? Gemma?” Dean shouted from the bottom of the stairs. 

Steph sighed. “I need to rekindle this thing with Terry so we can have another weekend alone.”

“It would be nice, but we can’t do too much about it at the moment.”

“Well, the best I can do now is get your off, very quickly.”

Gemma laughed. “I’d prefer to not have to rush it and the mood is kind of killed considering he’s going to call up again in probably a minute.”

“Yeah, your right.” They kissed one another. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop. I’m not angry, just annoyed. I had an orgasm last night. You had one this morning. That should hold us over until… hmm... tonight?”

“It better be tonight,” Steph agreed, grumpily. “Will you go make him some breakfast so I can shower?”

“Sure, Love.”

They shared a few longing kisses with one another that softened into small pecks. Dean called for a third time and they slowly separated. “And will you tell him to please be patient?”

“Sure.”

They stared at one another for a moment with goofy smiles on their faces. “I love you,” Gemma stated. She met Steph’s lips. “I love you too.” Steph got off her and walked to the bathroom. Gemma watched her go, enjoying the view. She reached down and pulled her pajama pants back up, putting on her shirt and followed, brushing her teeth and washing her hands. 

“Do you want coffee, Love?”

“Um,” Steph thought from inside the shower.

“Or tea?”

“No coffee is good.”

“Coffee it is then.”

Gemma slipped on a robe and went downstairs. She saw Dean sitting on the last step. He rested his head against his fist.

“Why so glum?” Gemma asked, passing him.

“Is Mum mad at me?” 

“What? No. Why would she be mad at you?”

Gemma walked into the kitchen, Dean following her. “Because she hasn’t answered me.”

“She’s been busy, Love.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No, Sweetheart. Sometimes adults just need a moment to themselves and that’s what your mum’s doing. The only thing she told me to tell you is to be patient.”

“You mean don’t bother you?”

“More like, if you ask if you can come in and the answer is no and then your mum tells you she’ll be downstairs in a minute, then just listen and wait until you see her.”

“So she is mad at me?”

Gemma knelt down in front of Dean. “No, Love. She’s not mad at you. I’m not mad at you. No one is mad at you. Perhaps when the door is closed and she tells you no, you just respect her wish, yeah?”

Dean nodded. “No sad faces, Love. What do you want for breakfast?” 

Dean shrugged. “Why did I wake up in my bed?”

“Your mum said she got hot and moved you. Apparently, you’re like a little furnace in your sleep.” She tickled his sides and he laughed, but she could tell something was bothering him. “What’s going on, Love? Did you see something or hear something?”

“No. I just don’t understand why I’m too big.”

Gemma smiled. “Every kid reaches that time of their life where parents just like their space, Love. Mummies need space sometimes that’s all. I promise.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to help me make some breakfast?”

“Sure.”

They worked together to make scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Dean’s mood lifted as he helped Gemma with making the eggs. He listened intently and did everything Gemma told him to do. Steph came down to see breakfast being laid out for her on the table. 

“Ooh,” she sung, coming in. Dean smiled at her and ran to hug her. “Morning, Tigger.”

“I helped Gemma with breakfast!”

“You did?”

“Pretty much made the eggs all my himself.”

“Gemma helped me.”

“Well they look delicious. What if we made our plates, ate on the couch and see if there is a Christmas movie to watch?”

Dean nodded, looking towards Gemma. 

“We can do whatever you want, Kid and I figured after breakfast and apparently the movie, we could go down to the park. Teach Dean to ride his bike?”

Steph smiled. “And have me freeze?”

“We’ll make sure you have an extra jumper and scarf. I have to go back to work tomorrow so I figured this would be a nice group activity to do on my last day off of the year.”

“Can we, Mum?”

Steph just smiled. “‘Course we can.”

Dean hugged her tightly. They loaded their plates, Steph getting juice for everyone. Everyone was settling on the couch when Steph and Gemma tried to sit next to one another. Dean pushed in between them. They shared a glance, scooting to make room for him. They managed to find “Miracle on 34th Street”. Dean watched intently while eating.

“These eggs could possibly be the best eggs I’ve ever had,” Steph commented. Dean beamed and looked up at her. “So good, Sweetheart.”

“Thanks,” he said, shyly.

As they watched the movie, Gemma’s only interest was Steph. She reached behind the couch, Dean leaning into her, to play with Steph’s hair. Steph looked at her and took her hand. She kissed it and got up. 

“Dean can you scoot down, please?”

“Why?”

“So I can sit next to Gemma.”

“But I want to sit next to both of you.”

Steph sighed. She looked at Gemma, who shrugged. “Let’s talk about it later,” she suggested. Steph sat on Gemma’s lap for a minute, just wanting to feel her warmth and security. “How about you two finish this up while I do the dishes,” Gemma suggested.

“You’re sure?”

“‘Course.”

Steph got up and collected the plates, handing them to Gemma. Steph took her place on the couch. Dean quickly cuddled up to her. This new behavior wasn’t going unnoticed by either of the two women.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The family of three were upstairs, getting ready to take Dean to the park for his lesson. Dean was content while Steph and Gemma were deep in conversation.

“He’s never been so attached,” Steph said, putting on a thermal shirt.

“Well that’s what I keep saying. Maybe I’m taking up too much of your time together. I have been over here more frequently than not.”

“Yes, but he likes you.”

“Steph, he can like me and miss being alone with you. This isn’t just an adjustment for us, but for him too.”

“I know that. It’s just weird. He’s not like this.”

“Then I think you should talk to him about it.”

“How should I approach it though?”

“You just ask him if there is any particular reason he wants to be around you all the time or why he feels the need to be attached to us.”

“Isn’t that a bit harsh?”

Gemma sighed. She slipped on a wool sock. “I don’t know. I don’t think so, but maybe I am harsh. Regardless, Love, you need to talk to him otherwise it’s going to continue.”

“I know. Should we talk to him together?”

Gemma paused, mid sock. “No. I don’t think so. This needs to be between you and him.”

“You’re right.” 

“So I think tomorrow, after my shift, I should just go home. Let you two have your space.”

“I hate that, but it is probably what’s best.”

“Yeah and then maybe it’ll all work out and we can have a full night of shenanigans.”

“Do you mean sex?”

“Yes, obviously.”

“Did you just refer to sex as shenanigans.”

Gemma grinned. “Yeah I did.”

Steph laughed. She cupped Gemma’s cheeks, standing between her legs. “You are so cute.”

Gemma puckered her lips and scrunched her nose. “I wouldn’t describe me as cute. That’s your description, Love. Cute, geeky, and yet incredibly sexy.”

“I think you’re very sexy.”

“Yeah?”

Steph nodded.

“I can live with that.” 

Steph rubbed Gemma’s arms. “You think he’s okay though, right?”

“Yeah I do. Kids are fickle little creatures.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No, Love. It might not be anything. He might not even be aware of it. I think some Dean and Steph time is what’s best at the moment and I think he’s fine. Right now, I’m more concerned about your anxiety.”

“I don’t have anxiety.”

“Steph, you worry about this stuff way too much. I mean do you feel calm or do you feel like you’ve got some shortness of breath or butterflies in your stomach? Something like that?”

“No.” Gemma eyed her. “I don’t. And I don’t think it’s bad to be worried about my son.”

“I”m not saying it’s bad. I’m just making sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine. Seriously I’m good.”

Gemma nodded. “Okay.”

They heard Dean’s door opened and Steph turned around to see him standing in the doorway. “Look at you! Are you ready?”

“Are you going to teach me, Mum?”

“Well I thought Gemma would still do it since she started it.”

Dean shrugged. “Okay.”

“You ready to go, Sweetheart?”

“Yes!” 

“Want to help me load the bike into the car?” Gemma asked.

“Okay!”

Gemma stood and kissed the side of Steph’s head. “See you down there.”

“Yeah.”

Gemma and Dean bundled up in their coats, scarves and hats. “Do you have gloves, Kid?”

“He does!” Steph yelled from upstairs.

Gemma laughed. “Got your helmet and pads?” Dean nodded. “Alright.” They grabbed the bike from the back and Gemma allowed Dean to ride it to the front of the house via the alley way. She held onto him the whole time. He hopped off and pushed it to Gemma’s car.

“Can you lift it?” Gemma asked. She opened the back hatch and smiled. Dean tried, but Gemma quickly helped him lift it into the back. “There ya go. Excited?”

“You’ll hold onto me, right?”

“Until you tell me not to.”

“Then yes I’m excited.”

Gemma laughed. “Good. Now we just need your mum and-” 

Steph opened the front door. “Dean, do you have your scarf?”

“I’m wearing it!” He answered.

Steph smiled and locked the door, joining them.

“What’s that?” Gemma asked, pointing to Steph’s hand.

“It’s a blanket.”

Gemma laughed. “Are you serious?”

“Don’t make fun of me! I get cold easily.”

“I know, Love, but it’s not that cold.”

“I am a grown woman and if I want to carry a blanket with me to the park to stay warm, I am allowed to do so!” 

“I like your blanket,” Dean stated.

“And my son likes my blanket so what’s your problem?” Steph teased.

Gemma just smirked. “No problems. You’re just adorable and I love you.”

Steph smiled. “I love you too.”

It didn’t take long to get to the park. It was a rather quiet, cloudy day as they got out. Gemma helped Dean get the bike out of the back, while Steph wrapped the blanket around herself. Gemma pulled out a thermos and handed it to Steph. “It’s tea. Not as good as a blanket, but can keep your hands warm.”

“You’re very sweet.”

“I can be when I want to be.”

“Come on, Gemma!” Dean had his helmet and pads on, ready to go.

“Coming!” She turned to Steph. “Ready for this?”

“He’s getting so big and I’m getting old.”

Gemma laughed. “At least you’re still sexy.”

Steph hit Gemma’s shoulder. “You won’t say that when my tits are to my knees.”

“That’s physically impossible and I’ll love you no matter what so even they do wobble all the way down to your knees, I will still be there, helping you stuff them into a bra.”

“What more could any woman ask for, really?”

Gemma shrugged. “I don’t know. Someone to make the bed, get you soup when your sick, make sure their kids healthy-”

“Kiss me.” Gemma placed a light kiss against Steph’s lips. “Now go teach my kid how to ride a bike while I stand here.”

“Gemma,” Dean pushed his bike back.

“So sorry, Sir. Your mother is very distracting.”

“Hey. I am not!” 

“Let’s go, Kid.”

Gemma, once again, held the bike for Dean to climb on. Steph wouldn’t show it, but she was actually rather excited and happy for this moment. Even though Dean was growing too quickly, she always enjoyed witnessing his milestones. She watched as Gemma and Dean worked together, Gemma jogging along at some point. How her hands went from the handlebars to just his seat. She could feel he was ready. His confidence was growing and he was more centered with the bike.

“Can I let go?” Gemma asked. “I’m only holding onto the seat. You’re practically doing this all by yourself.” 

Dean took a deep breath. “Let go.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Gemma released the seat and Dean took off by himself. Gemma slowed down her jog until she halted, Steph standing beside her.

“I’m doing it!” Dean shouted, pedaling faster, but near them so they could see. A smile was glued to his face. They both cheered him as he continued. Steph looked up at Gemma.

“Did you teach Tom how to ride a bike.”

“I did, yeah. He always says I wasn’t there, but I never missed a moment like this.”

“You’re a good teacher.”

“No, Dean is just a natural.” 

“Thank you.”

“Of course. If it wasn’t me, it’d be you, right?”

“Probably Terry.”

“You don’t know how to ride one, do you?”

“No.”

“I could teach you too, you know.”

“Yeah, maybe one day, Love, but for right now, I’m happy with this.”

Steph and Gemma huddled up together as they watched Dean ride around. Eventually they sat on a bench, huddled together under the blanket. After some time and everyone frozen to their bones, they headed back to the house and spent the rest of the day as a family: board games, dinner, stories and bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here! We're back!! And it's the New Year chapter!! 
> 
> Do these two sexy women finally get privacy? *shrugs shoulders*

The problem with Dean had escalated. They continued to talk to him about it and Gemma had stayed less at the house than either of them liked. She had adjusted to their home and having to be at her own flat, led her to go out with her coworkers just so she wouldn’t be alone. She missed those nights with Steph and they could barely talk on the phone without Dean trying to pipe in. After a couple of days, they finally bit the bullet and decided that Gemma would stay the night. Dean, however, tried to sleep with them again. Steph had become so irritated, she yelled at him. It was rare for her to do that and it ended with Dean not talking to her the next morning. Steph had apologized profusely while she took him to Joan’s, but it made no difference. 

Gemma and Dean got into Gemma’s car that afternoon to go to the grocery store. Steph was working on location at the recreation building for Ane Summers big New Years Eve bash and didn’t have time to cook dinner. Gemma had the day off and offered to help her out. She picked him up from Joan’s and was told he didn’t talk as much as he usually did. This attitude carried on as he sat in the backseat, arms crossed and a small pout. 

“Not talking to me either, are you?” Dean shook his head. “You know your mum didn’t mean to yell at you. She has a short temper sometimes and she’s frustrated because of the New Years Eve party, but she didn’t mean to yell.”

Dean didn’t say anything, but made brief eye contact with her in the rear view mirror. He turned his head quickly and looked back out the window. 

Gemma sighed. “If it helps, she was rather upset with herself all night. She felt horrible and the silent treatment didn’t help her feel any better this morning.” Dean shrugged.

Gemma pulled into a parking space and they both just sat there. Gemma got out of the car, turning it off. Dean was expecting her to open his door like she usually did, but instead she got in the back, next to him. He glanced at her before turning away.

“Your mum thinks there is something really going on in that head of yours and asked me to ask you so what’s going on?” When he didn’t reply, Gemma tried to move him so they were facing each other. He obeyed, but still wouldn’t look at her. “Is it me?”

Dean shook his head no.

“Is it your mum?”

He did it again.

“Gran?”

“No.”

Gemma nodded. Silence lingered as Gemma figured it out. “Your dad?”

“Yeah.”

“You miss him?”

Dean nodded. 

“Is he the reason you’ve become so attached to being around your mother and I?”

“He’s gone to be with Lisa and the baby. I don’t want Mummy to disappear.”

“With me?”

“Yeah.”

“Sweetheart, I think you should know that your mum loves you more than anything in this world.”

“More than you?”

“Way more than me. You’re apart of her. You know where babies come from, right?”

“Mummy’s tummy.”

“Right. You came from your mum’s stomach and nothing can break the connection you have with her. Not me or anyone else. You will always come first.”

“So why did she yell at me and not want me to be around?”

Gemma smiled, sympathetically. “It’s not that she doesn’t want you to be around, but I’ve told you, adults need alone time too. You don’t need to sleep with us. You’re a big kid! It’s not like we’d leave in the middle of the night without you.”

“Daddy did.”

“When?”

“Anytime they had a fight. He’d go to Uncle Barry’s house and spend the night there. Sometimes I’d wake up and he wouldn’t be home.”

“And what would your Mum say?”

“That he had a sleepover at Uncle Barry’s.”

“But she was always there when you woke up, right?”

“Yeah, but what if you’re not.”

“Love, If I’m not there it’s for two reasons. One: I have an extremely early or very late shift at the clinic or two: you and your mum are having your time alone otherwise I’m there, right?”

“Yeah, but you weren’t this week.”

“Well your mum and I are trying to figure out what’s going on with you. We thought it was me so we decided I should stay home for a few days so you could be with her.”

“But I like it when you’re there.”

Gemma smiled. “Me too, Kid. But you don’t need to worry about losing me. I love you and your mum so much! And don’t ever be worried or scared you’re going to lose your mum because she isn’t going anywhere! The only places she goes without you is to work or the pub. Like I said, she loves you so much, Kid. Yeah?”

Dean nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. He slid himself over and hugged Gemma. She kissed the side of his head. “It’s okay, Love.” Dean pulled back and she smiled at him. “What do you want for dinner?”

Dean shrugged.

“What if we made a pizza tonight?”

“Order pizza?”

“No, Love. Make it ourselves. Buy the dough and the sauce and whatever toppings we want. How does that sound?”

“Can I help you make it?”

“‘Course. We’ll make it together.”

They got out of the car and Dean waited for Gemma to close the door before taking her hand. 

“When’s Mum going to be home?”

“Around 6, I think.”

Dean sighed. “That’s a long time.”

“It’s a few hours, yeah.”

They gathered all the ingredients they wanted, Gemma making sure to get vegetables before heading back to the house. Gemma liked having her key and preferred this place to her flat. Those past few days had been really hard for her. They were barely ever at her’s and she didn’t mind a sleep or two there, but she had been there for four nights. It didn’t feel like home anymore. Steph had even snagged a few of Tom’s photos and brought them to the house so Gemma could see him there too.

Gemma showed Dean how to roll out the dough and helped him stretch it when he needed it. She let him pour the sauce and sprinkle the cheese while she cut pepperonis and a few different vegetables. She handed them to him and he would place them on. She let him set the oven and they waited for it to heat. Once it was ready, Gemma put the pizza in the oven.

Steph came home and wasn’t pleased with the smell of pizza, thinking they ordered out and expecting boxes on the table. She kicked her shoes off and sighed deeply. It had been a very long day of running around and all she wanted was to crawl into bed with Gemma and only Gemma. Her argument with Dean had weighed heavy all day and she tried to ignore the burden she felt with coming home.

She turned in the door frame to see Gemma and Dean working in some sort of math activity book, a spelling one on the table. Steph looked to see no boxes, wondering if they ate without her. She wasn’t that late.

Gemma looked up and smiled. “Hi, Love.”

“Hi.”

“Mummy!”

Dean jumped off the couch and straight to her, hugging around her waist. “Hi, Sweetheart. I see your talking to me again.”

Dean nodded, still hugging her. She looked at Gemma. “He and I had a chat.”

“You did, huh?” Dean looked up at her and smiled. “Well I’m glad to have my sweet boy back.”

“Gemma and I made pizza!”

“You did?”

“Is that alright? It has plenty of vegetables, all fresh ingredients.”

“Yeah sounds good. I was worried you just ordered in.”

“No, Love. New cooking experience for Dean. Should be ready in a few.”

Dean finally let go of her and she walked forward to kiss Gemma. She cupped her cheeks before placing a long smooch against her lips. They rested their foreheads together.

“Long day?”

Steph sat next to her with a plop. “You could say that.” Gemma wrapped her arm around Steph’s shoulder and rubbed her arm. Dean sat on the floor and looked at them. “What you doing, Love?” Steph asked him.

He shrugged.

“Well come here. Tell me about this talk with Gemma.” Dean sat on Steph’s lap and leaned against her, but wouldn’t talk.

“He is worried that he would wake up in the middle of the night and we wouldn’t be there.”

“Where would we be, Love? Probably down here, right? If we’re not upstairs.”

“No, he means gone, gone. Saying something about an Uncle Barry.”

“That was Terry’s best friend until,” she paused and whispered, “Lisa.”

“Ah, okay.”

“And what about Uncle Barry? Hm?” Steph asked looking down at Dean. He was cuddled in her arms and she pushed his hair back so he would look at her. 

“That’s where Daddy used to go after a fight.”

“Right.”

“And you left last night after you yelled at me.”

“Honey, I went downstairs. I didn’t leave the house and I would never leave you on your own. Ever.”

“But you didn’t talk to me.”

“No and I should have apologized immediately instead of acting like your father and just leaving, but Dean, I’m never going to leave you. I would never leave you on your own and I am sorry for last night. I was irritated from the day and I, rather badly, threw my frustration into something it wasn’t about and yelled at you. I am sorry.”

“I didn’t like it.”

“I know, Love. I didn’t either.” 

Dean reached up to hug her and Steph rubbed his back. Gemma could tell she was exhausted. She had little dark circles developing under her eyes. Gemma patted her leg for support, lightly squeezing around her knee. 

“But with that said,” Steph started. Dean leaned back so he could look at her. “Even though I didn’t say it the correct way last night, what I said still stands, Love. You can come to me whenever there is a problem, always. I don’t care if it’s the middle of the day or the middle of the night, but no more sleepovers unless something really bad actually happens. Bad dreams, sickness, truly terrified, please come, but just to sleep with us,” Steph shook her head. “You are getting too big for that.”

Dean pouted.

“No, Love. No sad faces.”

“I just don’t understand why.”

“Sweetheart, we’ve both explained it. Adults need alone time and our alone time starts when the children go to sleep,” Gemma explained.

“But what do you need alone time for?”

Both Gemma and Steph stuttered, inappropriate images of each other filling their headspace. “To talk about boring things,” Steph blurted.

“Like what?”

“Um…” Steph hummed.

“The news. The bills. The boring stuff that wouldn’t be entertaining at all, but we can’t be interrupted when doing that because we lose our place and train of thought.”

Gemma looked up at Steph, who mouthed “what?!”. Gemma shrugged.

“That does sound boring,” Dean agreed.

“It’s what puts us to sleep at night,” Steph added. 

Gemma nodded. 

“But what about those noises?”

Steph felt her stomach drop and her eyes widen. “What noises?”

“I don’t know. Sometimes it’s a lot of whispering and one time it sounded like knocking.” 

Gemma and Steph made eye contact. Steph remembers that situation perfectly, watching Gemma bend over for her. She still remembers the way she said ‘fuck me’. She could tell that Gemma knew exactly what he was talking about as well. Gemma shrugged, out of ideas. “Um, must be something outside, Love.”

“Yeah. We do share a wall with the neighbors so it could be them,” Steph stated.

A timer went off and Gemma smiled. “Pizza is done.”

“Yeah! Let’s eat before it goes cold.”

Gemma got up to take the pizza out of the oven. Dean looked at his mom who had a guilty smile. “Want to set the table?” Steph asked.

“Sure.”

Dean got off her lap and she sighed. She leaned forward with her head in her hands and scratched her forehead. She was frustrated; mentally and sexually. She hadn’t been able to sleep with Gemma since Dean almost walked in. They would start, no matter how slow or quick, Dean would call or come in. Steph knew Gemma was also annoyed and it didn’t seem to matter how much they talked about it, Dean didn’t get it. She’s hoping tonight and after her tone of voice last night that he finally understood. 

She looked forward, taking another deep breath. Gemma held out her hand and Steph smiled at her. “We’ll make it work and figure it out,” she stated in a hushed tone.

“Yeah.”

“Come on, Love. I got wine.”

“You did?”

Gemma smiled. “Yeah. Good stuff too.”

“Thank you.” Steph took Gemma’s hand and stood up. “I love you.” She embraced Gemma, resting her head on her shoulder. 

“I love you too.” She held her as close as possible. They swayed a little back and forth while Dean washed his hands. “Was it a bad day or just a long day?”

Steph sighed, letting Gemma’s scent that no longer smelled of cigarettes, just perfume, consume her. “Both? I couldn’t stop thinking about last night and because I was tired, I was grumpy all day. Then the girls, I love them, I do, but sometimes they just muck about instead of working and it drives me crazy. I just wanted to be here, in your arms only and now all I want to do is go to sleep in your arms. No six year old upset and wanting to sleep with us.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Gemma leaned back, running her hands along Steph’s arms before grasping her wrists. They smiled at one another before sharing a passionate kiss. Steph needed that more than anything, but Gemma laughed, pulling back. “Child, six o’clock. You and me later though.”

“Promise?”

“I would never lie when it comes to sex.” She leaned closer into Steph’s ear. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you all day. How warm you feel and how much I want to taste you.”

Steph felt a shiver through her spine, becoming aroused almost immediately. It took all of her might to not moan. She took a steadying breath to compose herself.

“Pizza,” Gemma whispered.

“Yeah,” Steph agreed.

They finally separated, Dean sitting in his chair, waiting patiently. Steph gasped when she saw the pizza only to see him beam, his eyes bright behind his glasses. 

“You didn’t make this,” Steph commented, taking a seat.

“Yes I did.”

“No, this was done by a professional. There is no way you made this.”

“But I did, Mum. Gemma watched me.”

“He did make it and he did most of it. I just cut the vegetables.”

“See?”

“My son is a future chef.”

“I like cooking, but I like drawing too.”

“You could be the first chef artist! You’ll have so many restaurants with delicious foods that will have walls covered with your paintings.”

Dean laughed. “I love you, Mum.”

Steph smile turned teary. “I love you too, Dean. So so much.”

Gemma poured her and Steph a glass of wine each before slicing the pizza, trying to ignore the guilt and pain she felt. Yes she had the voicemail, but she hadn’t heard Tom say ‘I love you’ like that in so long that sadness consumed her. 

Dean jumped out of his chair to hug Steph. She kissed the top of his head and there were many whispers of the word “sorry”. Steph cupped his chin and Gemma allowed them to have their moment as mother and son, going back to the sink and washing the cutting board.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you so much, Tigger.”

“I love you so much.”

“How much?”

Dean spread his arms out. “This much!”

“Whoa! That’s a lot!”

“And you?”

Steph spread her arms out. “This much!”

Dean smiled. He ran to Gemma, hugging her from behind. Gemma smiled when she felt his little body against hers. “I love you, Gemma.”

Gemma turned the water off and twisted to see him. “I love you too, Kid. Should we eat?”

“Yeah.”

Gemma wiped her hands as Steph started to lay individual slices on everyone’s plate. Gemma brought over a bowl of salad. “Made this too.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more happy to come home to a meal,” Steph said. 

Gemma shared a little salad on everyone’s plates. “I made the dressing too.”

“I knew I loved you for a reason.”

Gemma chuckled. Steph took a bite of pizza and smiled. “Dean, you did not disappoint, Love! This is great.”

“Thanks.”

Gemma started with the salad, trying to shake off the moment with Dean. Tom used to hug her like that when he was little and when she couldn’t see Dean, she had to remind herself that it wasn’t her son.

“So how was your day off?”

“Brilliant. Went back to sleep after you two left, popped to my apartment and changed, grabbing more clothes and went to a yoga class. It’s really helping with quitting cigarettes.”

“Good, Love.”

“Yeah. Came here, relaxed a little and then picked up Dean.”

“And how was Granny’s?” 

Dean shrugged.

“Joan informed me he wasn’t in the best spirits today.”

“Ah, okay.”

“But I'm better now.”

“Good, Sweetheart.”

“And Gemma bought me knew activity books.”

“I saw that, Love. Must have been good.”

“Figured doing some studying while he was off school would do some good.”

“Was it a reward for talking?” Steph questioned.

Gemma looked at her, confused. “No. I saw them, thought it would be helpful and bought them. I didn’t think much beyond that.” Steph nodded, taking another bite. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Should I have not bought them?”

“No, it’s fine, Love. I’m sorry. It really has just been a couple of days.”

Gemma patted her hand a couple times before taking it. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Just one more day and then we get to celebrate.”

Gemma smiled. “Can’t wait.”

“Celebrate what?” Dean asked.

“New Year’s, Sweetheart.”

“Will I be with you guys?”

“No, Love. You’re going to Gran’s remember? Because I have to do a party.”

“What about Gemma?”

“She’ll be with me at the party.”

“Will you come get me when it’s over?”

“Well it won’t be over til late so you’re going to stay the night at your Gran’s and then we’ll come get you the following morning.”

“Okay,” he sighed. 

“But on Saturday, your dad’s coming to visit you for the day. Won’t that be exciting?”

“I guess.” Dean was pouting, looking at his plate. He ate slowly and they finally heard him sniffle.

Steph sighed. She didn’t understand this change in him. She couldn’t wrap her head around it. “Come here.” Dean looked up at her, his glasses a little fogged as tears seeped under his frames. “Come here, Love.” He got out of his chair and walked to her. She was expecting him to climb on her lap, but he just stood there and wiped his eyes. Steph took his glasses off and placed them on the table. She stood up and took his hand, both going back to the living room. Gemma stayed at the table, letting them be. 

Steph sat on the couch and lifted Dean’s chin and smiled. “Talk to me, Love.”

“I don’t know if I want to see Daddy.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to see that baby.”

“You’re not going to see the baby. He’s coming here to see you, alone.”

“I miss him.”

“Well that’s why he’s coming.”

“No I miss him from before.”

“I know, Love. I know you do, but your dad is the reason this child exists. He has to take responsibility for his actions and unfortunately that does affect us as a family. And it does affect your relationship with him and for that I am sorry. I am truly sorry that he wasn’t more responsible and that he didn’t think before he did what he did, but he’s still your dad, Love. He still loves you. He still wants to see you and take care of you as best he can. He regrets it, Dean, he really does, but we can’t change what we’ve done in the past and unfortunately, our actions have consequences. The baby is his consequence and so is Lisa. But he’s still your dad.”

“Do I have to see him?”

“Well, no. Not if you don’t want to, but remember how upset he was at Christmas?”

Dean nodded.

“He is really upset with himself and I think, not seeing your father, would hurt him a lot when he’s already really sad. Don’t you think?”

“I don’t want him to be sad.” 

“So I think seeing him would be a good idea, yeah?”

“Will you come with us?”

“I wasn’t planning to, but if that’s what you want me to do, Love, I will. We can have a family day all together.”

“Gemma too?”

Gemma looked over at her name. “I don’t think-”

“If she wants to come, but I’ll have to talk to your dad first.”

“I think it should just be you three, if I’m honest,” Gemma stated, still seated at the table. “Your dad misses being with you, Love and he needs to be with just you, I think, or you and your mum.”

“But I want you to come.”

“We’ll see, Love, okay?” Steph asked.

“Okay.”

“Is that all that’s bothering you or is there something else?”

Dean sighed. “Is it bad that I’m still mad at him?”

“No, but if you feel like it’s bad, maybe it’s time to forgive him, Sweetheart. He’s a human and we all make mistakes.”

“Have you forgiven him?”

Steph shared a small smile. “Yeah, I have. You remember what it was like when I stayed at home all the time and your dad worked at the factory?”

“Yeah.”

“Well as much as I loved you and your dad, I wasn’t happy, Love. Since your dad made this error, I have been so much happier in my life. I have a job that I really enjoy and am good at. I have you, the best son in the world,” she tickled his sides and he laughed, “and I have Gemma. I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone as much as I love Gemma.” They shared a smile. “So even though he did a bad thing and upset me at the time, so many good things have come from it and I forgave him because he knew what he did was bad and has apologized multiple times and it did some good. So I would say, let’s at least give him a chance, if you want to.”

“I’ll try.”

“Yeah?” 

Dean nodded as Gemma wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Now, can I please eat your delicious pizza?”

“Yes.”

“Yay!”

They walked the short distance back to table, Gemma noticing a difference in him already. Steph kissed Gemma before she sat down with a smile. Gemma pushed away her feelings and returned it, as she felt Steph’s hand pat her leg. 

Dean managed to get to sleep easier than he had been that night after Steph and Gemma read him a story together. They went back downstairs, quietly. Gemma started to wash the dishes from earlier that had been left aside for family time. Steph came in with a box.

“Can you help me put bows on these?”

“Sure. Let me just finish these.”

“We can do those later, I have to get these done before work tomorrow.”

“Alright.”

“What’s wrong?” Steph asked.

“Nothing.”

“Gemma, you’re not looking at me and you’re quiet so something is wrong.”

Gemma took a deep breath before facing Steph. “Do you think Tom would have stayed if I had just forgiven Simon?” Gemma leaned back against the sink and folded her arms. Steph could see she was clearly upset. She joined her and rubbed her arms.

“I don’t know, Love. What do you think?”

“I don’t know either. I just always wonder if things were done differently if he’d still be here.”

“He might be, but you wouldn’t be here with me, would you?”

“No.” She paused. “No, I wouldn’t.”

“So maybe it’s not about forgiving Simon. Maybe it’s time you forgive yourself, Love. You can’t keep blaming yourself for everything that happened.”

“If I just hadn’t made him go to that housewarming-”

“I think he went because he wanted to. I think he said he didn’t want to for you, but then felt comfortable enough to go when you told him he should. He then allowed Simon to get in his head. He loves you. You know he loves you.”

Gemma shrugged. She leaned forward and rested her head on Steph’s shoulders, feeling her arms circle around her to rub her back. “I’m sorry. I know you’ve had a long day.”

“Long day or not, I’m still here for you, Gemma. You said those last few days, even though he was struggling, you were there for him, loved him and took care of him.”

“Was I even helping though?”

“I bet you were.”

“He wouldn’t talk to me and he thought I wanted him dead.”

“Shh,” Steph cooed. “Stop, Love. You don’t know what he was thinking when he decided to leave, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t love you. It doesn’t mean he thought you weren’t doing everything you could to make him better. You just don’t know, Love and that’s why you can’t get past this. I don’t know if forgiving Simon would have done anything to help you, but here is what I do know: you’re allowed to miss Tom, you’re allowed to do whatever you can to find him, but you have me, who will do anything I can to help you and you’ve got Dean. I know he’s not your son, but he admires you so much, Gemma and if he can do anything to fill that hole, he will. And I know it’s not the same, I do, but he is there for you and wants you to be happy. And I want nothing more in this world for you to forgive yourself of the past mistakes and know that I love you so much.”

“I know. I love you too.”

“You’re a good person, Gemma. It was one mistake and like I’ve said, you’ll see him again. I know you will.”

Gemma nodded, placing a kiss against Steph’s neck. “Thank you.”

“I am always here for you. I love you.”

Gemma stood up straight and let Steph wipe her eyes. “I love you too.” 

“Tom made his own decision. I can’t imagine what it feels like, but I am always here to listen, to soothe, to help, whatever you need from me, Love.”

“And I am here for you as well, so let me help you with your bows.”

“We can talk about it more, you know.”

“It would just be talking in circles.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t.”

“I’m alright. I just hear how you handle things with this and think that would have been the more responsible way to deal with it and then it just hurts.”

“Yes, but you helped a woman not fall into the same trap you were in. You freed her from having to feel your pain, no matter what happened. And he’ll come back. I don’t know why, but I just always feel like Tom’s not gone forever.”

Gemma nodded. “I do love you. I don’t want you to think that I have regrets about moving here or us because I don’t.”

Steph smiled. “I know, Love. You just want your boy back.”

“Yeah.”

They shared a longing kiss. Steph went back to the table, Gemma following her. Steph started to pull all shapes and sizes of vibrators and dildos from the box. Gemma didn’t know why she felt surprised and then chuckled at the circumstances. She knew what would be coming out of the box. Steph placed about thirty of them on the table and smiled, grabbing the small red ribbons to tie around them. 

“So the shorter ones get ribbons around the middle, but the bigger ones should go closer to the top of the shaft.”

Gemma smiled. “This is something I can honestly say, I never expected to do in my lifetime.”

Steph laughed. “Yeah, but it’s fun.”

“Ever use one of these?” Gemma asked, turning one around in her hand.

“No.”

“No? Really?”

Steph shrugged. “I never wanted the fake thing.”

“But what if someone doesn’t have the real thing?”

“Well you’re the first person who didn’t have the real thing.”

“Do you wish I had the real thing?”

Steph scrunched her nose in disgust. “No!”

“Why’s that, Baby?”

“Because I love what you can do on your own and I don’t need it when your fingers are inside of me or your tongue.”

“Are you saying you want me to be inside of you?”

Steph smirked. “Yes.” Gemma leaned in closer to her about to kiss when Steph stopped her. “Once we finish these bows because I seriously need to finish it. We’re setting up the prize table and the complete collection tomorrow.”

Gemma pecked her lips. “Later then.”

Steph cupped her cheek and kissed her again. They worked diligently, tying bows around everything. An hour passed before they were complete. Steph was a little particular about how the bows should be tied, but they managed to get through without arguing. Gemma handed everything to Steph, who placed them back in the box. 

“Does Dean know exactly what you do?”

“No, not at all. I tell him I sell things to women to make them feel pretty, but we haven’t gone past that. I don’t bring toys home, unless I have to.”

“And he’s never seen these?”

“Nope. I’ve done really well at making sure he doesn’t pay attention to these things or that he doesn’t see them. I mean he’ll learn one day or another, you know? I’m sure there are teenagers who know what I do so I won’t be surprised if he doesn’t learn it sooner or later.”

“Will you tell him?”

“I mean, I haven’t even told him what sex is yet, but yeah eventurally. Probably not in full context though. He’ll figure that one out on his own.”

“Yeah that he probably will, but I wouldn’t worry about it until it happens.”

“I’m not. I think it’s good he’s being raised in a sex positive household so when the time comes to talk about it, it won’t be the most foreign thing to him.” Gemma smiled. “And now, my Love, I’m going to go shower and get ready for bed.”

“I’ll lock up. Bring up some tea.”

Steph kissed her and they lingered for a moment, their lips barely separated, “And then?” Steph whispered.

“And then?”

Steph bit her bottom lip before accepting another one from Gemma. They smiled at one another before Steph headed upstairs. Gemma closed the box and put it by the door. She checked the front and back door before switching off the lights. She stared at a picture of Dean by the lamp they left on. She sighed, running her finger against the glass before heading upstairs. 

Gemma quickly undressed herself and walked into the bathroom. 

“Steph?”

“Yeah?”

Gemma pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in. Steph’s back was to her and she wrapped her arms around her waist. Steph jumped before smiling at the familiar feel of Gemma.

“I thought if I announced myself, you wouldn’t jump.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to get in.”

“No?” Steph shook her head and turned to face her. They shared a brief kiss. “I needed to shower so I thought I’d join you.”

“Yeah?” Steph smirked, bringing their lips back together. Gemma smiled into it, pulling Steph even closer. “Well I do actually have to shower.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

“Then why am trapped in your arms?”

“Because I love how your body feels against mine and quite frankly, haven’t felt it in sometime so.”

“Me too,” Steph smiled, “but I’m knackered and ready to lay down.”

“Of course.”

Gemma let her go. She grabbed the bottle of conditioner, allowing Gemma to wet her hair. They giggled together, washing each other’s hair and bodies. It was silly more than sexual, but both were grateful for their quietness together. Steph turned the water off and stepped out, handing Gemma her towel. They stood there for a moment, running fingers over semi-dry skin, sharing small, loving pecks with one another. Whispers of ‘I love you’s’ filled the steamed bathroom. 

Their kisses started to deepen as Gemma pushed Steph towards the door. She moaned when her back hit the hard surface, dropping her towel to her feet. She pulled Gemma’s off as well, their bodies melting into one another. Steph managed to get the door open and Gemma followed her out. Steph fell back against the sheets, a hungry look in her eye as Gemma sauntered up to her, resting in between her legs. Their lips met in need of one another, Steph trying to fight for dominance before giving in as she felt Gemma’s hand trace down the front of her body. She sighed as Gemma made contact. She missed how Gemma touched her and made her feel. Gemma readjusted herself to straddle Steph’s hips. She penetrated her, slowly with her middle finger, a loud moan escaping Steph. 

“Shh,” Gemma whispered.

“It’s just… oh G-d, Gemma, it’s been too long.”

“I know, but he can clearly hear us.”

“He’s asleep.”

“Not that we know of.”

“Alright. I know that bothered you because of-”

Gemma covered her mouth. “We can talk about all that later. Let’s take advantage of what we do have, yeah?”

Steph nodded, pulling Gemma down to kiss her lips, moaning into her mouth as Gemma started to thrust inside of her, now with two fingers. 

“I love you,” Steph whispered.

“I love you too.”

Gemma took one of Steph’s nipples into her mouth, sucking and licking. Steph bit her lip, as her eyes rolled back into her head from pleasure. She felt Gemma’s mouth and tongue, everywhere. “I’ve missed you so much,” Steph whispered, pulling Gemma back into a kiss.

“I’ve missed you too.”

Gemma curled her fingers, swallowing Steph’s moan. Steph couldn’t focus on anything, but what Gemma was doing to her. She could feel the sensation in her lower stomach as Gemma focused on her center. She cried of pleasure into Gemma’s neck, Gemma grinning from ear to ear. 

“Gemma,” she whispered, not able to catch her breath. “Oh, fuck, Gemma. I’m close.”

Gemma tugged on her ear with her teeth, just to hear that guttural sound from Steph. She was rewarded, but soon the phone ringing from downstairs caused them to pause, the sound scaring both of them.

“Shit,” Steph whispered.

“Oh, come on!” Gemma shouted. “Can we ignore it?”

Steph sat up to grab her watch, Gemma’s fingers still inside of her. “No, it’s almost midnight. That’s weird for someone to call this late.” 

“Are you sure?”

Steph sighed, taking Gemma’s hand away. “I’ll be right back.” She threw on a robe and hurried down the stairs.

“I’ll be here, I guess.” Gemma laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. She pulled the covers back and got warm underneath the sheets when a cry of her name came from downstairs. She quickly put on her own robe and headed downstairs. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s my mum. She sounds panicked.”

Gemma took the phone. “Hello? Joan?”

Joan was breathing hard into the phone. _“Gemma. Could you come see me, please? I’m sorry, but I... I’m having trouble breathing.”_

“Okay, Joan. Do you have aspirin?”

_ “Yes.” _

“Okay, I want you to take two of them and then just lay down on the couch. Steady breaths. Let me change and I’ll be there very shortly.”

_“Thank you.”_

Gemma hung up the phone and went to the laundry room. “What’s happened?” Steph asked, clearly worried.

“She’s alright. She’s just having trouble breathing,” Gemma answered throwing on clothes that she knew Steph had washed for her.

Steph’s eyes widened. “Is she alright?”

“I won’t know until I’m there.”

“Well, let me get changed-”

“No, you need to stay here with Dean.” Gemma threw one of Steph’s sweaters over head and grabbed a pair of jeans. “There is no point in upsetting him over something that could be small. You stay here, I’ll call.”

Gemma kissed her head, passing out of the room and back towards the door with a pair of socks in her hand. 

“I don’t know if I can do that.”

“You need to. He’s asleep. He doesn’t need to know what’s happening. He just needs to know that his mum is here and if anything happens, Love, I will call you.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

Gemma slid her boots on and stood, grabbing her coat and keys. “She’s going to be fine, Steph. I promise. I will call you as quickly as I can.” Gemma kissed her and left the warmth of home. Steph decided to get dressed as well, just in case she would have to go the hospital. She went upstairs to see Dean sitting on her bed. 

“Love, what did I say?”

“I heard the phone ringing. Where’s Gemma?”

Steph smiled. “She’s going to your Gran’s.”

“Why?”

“Because Gran isn’t feeling well and Gemma’s gone to check on her.”

“At the hospital?”

“No, Love. Gran’s house.”

“Is she okay?”

Steph nodded. “She’ll be fine, Love. Will you let me get dressed really quick and then we can lay together?”

Dean nodded, going back to his room. They sat in the living room, Steph rocking Dean the whole time. He eventually went back to sleep, the time of night, getting the best of him. Steph stared at the black television screen, wondering why Gemma hadn’t called yet. She heard a car approach and a door slam. She felt immediate relief when she heard the keys jingle into the door. She sat Dean down against the pillows and rushed to the door. Gemma opened it and smiled.

“She’s fine, Love. She whacked her head on her nightstand, waking herself, but assuming someone else had done it and had a small panic attack.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. She’s perfectly fine. Feels a little stupid, but fine. I checked the house. I check the doors, the windows; everything was locked. No intruders. She eventually realized she woke up with her head on the nightstand and that it made sense. She couldn’t breathe because of the panic attack. By the time I had gotten there, she calmed down quite a bit. I check her heart and vitals, everything was normal.” Steph rushed Gemma, circling her arms around her, crying in relief. Gemma rubbed her back, soothing her. “It’s alright, Love. She’s fine. She’s healthy.”

“Thank G-d.”

Gemma smiled. “And hey, she called you for me to check on her so I guess she likes me now.”

Steph laughed. She looked at Gemma. “Thank you. You responded so quickly, I thought something was really wrong.”

“Well I was worried she was having a heart attack, but I know, it’s scary, but I’m glad I was here.”

“Me too, Gem. Thank you.”

“Of course.”

“Seriously. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yeah I did. It’s what I’m supposed to do.”

“What, as a girlfriend?”

Gemma smirked. “No, as a doctor and I guess a caring, girlfriend.” Gemma smoothed the worried lines in Steph’s forehead. “She’s fine.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Was she nice?”

“Surprisingly, yes, but I assumed that’s more because I was going as a doctor not her daughter’s partner.”

“Or she likes you. She did call you.”

“She did and I’m very happy I could help, but she did interrupt something that I am now, unfortunately, way too tired to continue.”

“Me too and Dean.”

“What about Dean?”

Steph took her hand and led her to the living room. “He heard the phone ring and waited up with me.”

“Because he loves you. I’ll take him up if you find me a shirt to sleep in.”

“Deal.”

Gemma bent over and picked him, groaning at his weight. He blinked his eyes open. “Gemma?”

“Shh, Love. Granny’s perfectly fine and we’re taking you back to bed.”

“You sure?”

“That she’s okay?” Dean nodded slightly, his eyes still closed. “Yes, Love. I’m sure.” Steph followed them upstairs, rubbing Gemma’s back. She put the small child to bed, Steph watching from the door frame. He was already sound asleep, but Gemma reached for the stuffed animal, Tommy, putting it beside him and tucked him in. Gemma kissed his head and followed Steph out the room. 

Steph handed Gemma a shirt and sighed as she laid down. Gemma quickly disrobed, wanting nothing more than to get into bed. She slipped on the shirt, sliding in behind Steph. She wrapped her arms around her, kissing the back of her head. Steph turned to face her. “You promise she’s okay.”

“She is, Love. I promise.”

“I’m sorry you had to go out there.”

“I’m more sorry that it’s clear no one in your family wants us to have sex.”

Steph laughed. She nuzzled her head under Gemma’s chin. “I could half ass it, if you wanted.”

Gemma took a deep inhale. “No. If we do it, I want the whole thing. Both of us naked, involved, not having to worry and just going for it. Besides, that late night drive and worriedness has made me more than exhausted. I know you’re tired as well.”

“I am. New Years Eve cannot come soon enough.”

“I know, Love.”

\--------------------------------------------

The next day, Pauline, Hellie and Dawn were putting up more decorations, while Nita was putting together the prize table, when Steph walked in. She hadn’t slept well and just wanted this party to be setup so she could go home. She wanted to take a nap. They looked at her as the door slammed. It was clear they were about to ask her what’s wrong, when Steph put her hand up.

“Don’t ask. I’ve had a long night and not a lot of sleep.”

“Oh, get in some time with Gemma?” Dawn asked with a cocky smirk. It soon vanished when Steph glared at her. “Sorry,” she muttered, going back to streamers.

“What’s up?” Nita asked, finishing with the banner on the table.

Steph put the box on the table along with her bag. “Nothing.”

“No, come on. What’s going on?”

Steph licked her lips and sighed. “We’ve just been having so many issues.”

“What you mean?”

“I just want to fuck my girlfriend and have my girlfriend fuck me back.”

“Is she falling asleep?”

“No. We’ve been having these issues with Dean, which I think I’ve settled, but he has constantly interrupted us night after night. I swear, that kid has some sort of sex radar.”

Nita laughed. “And what’s the real reason?”

“He misses his dad and is worried that Gemma and I are going to leave him in the night like Terry used to do after we fought. We reassured him that wasn’t the case and we thought last night we would finally have the opportunity to shag, but-”

“He came in anyway?”

“No, my beautiful boy finally talked about his issues and was fast asleep. My mum called, not that long before I was going to climax, breathing heavy like she just ran a marathon, complaining she couldn’t catch her breath.”

“Is she alright?”

“Oh yeah. Whacked her head on the nightstand and startled herself so bad thinking someone hit her, gave herself a panic attack. Thought it was a heart attack, called me to ask Gemma to come over. She did and that was it. Gemma basically checked that she was okay and then made sure everything was locked like windows and doors. And by the time she got home, Dean had gotten up when he heard the phone and we all just so exhausted we went to sleep.”

“But no sex?”

“No and we’ve spent fewer nights apart since Christmas because we worried that Gemma being around all the time was too much for Dean, but she stayed and I got so frustrated, I yelled at him, which is why I was in a mood yesterday. He forgave me last night and then finally got the message that adults just need their time too, and then my mother calls and cock blocks me.”

“Well not really cock block-”

“You know what I mean. And it’s wearing on Gemma too. I need to sort this shit out with Terry so I can have sex with my partner without worry about being interrupted.”

“Well where’s Dean going to be for the party?”

“With my mum so we’ll have that night, but-”

“I mean, what better way to ring in the New Year with your lover better than that?”

“I have a feeling we’ll get a call at some point saying he wants to come home.”

“Well let’s hope you don’t.”

“That’s what Gemma and I are both praying for.”

Nita started taking the items out of the box and smirked. “What’s her favorite thing to do to ya?”

“What?” Steph asked, cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

“I’m just curious.”

“I don’t know. She likes doing everything.”

“Even one of these?” Nita held up a vibrator.

“No because I told her I don’t need it.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because I like the way she does it and her fingers are long enough, if you catch my drift.”

“But what about girth?”

“Well she doesn’t use just one.”

Nita smirked. 

“Stop laughing at me.”

“I’m not laughing at you.”

“Yes you are.”

“What’s the most she’s ever used?”

“Stop,” Steph laughed.

“Two? Three?”

Steph rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Four?” Nita asked, her eyes wide.

“No! Gosh, just three total and it was amazing.”

“How many have you gotten into her?” 

Steph continued to shake her head and hit Nita with her hip. “Fist?”

“No! Three as well. Are you done asking questions?”

“Oh I am never done asking questions when it comes to you two.”

“Are we picking on Steph and her sex life?” Dawn asked.

“Yeah and they haven’t used one of these?” Nita said, picking up the biggest dildo on the table. Steph sighed but smiled.

“Not even a small one?” Hellie asked.

“No. I’m sorry.”

“What? Are you a prude?” 

“No, Dawn. How can I be a prude and work in this industry?”

“True. I’ve let Russi use a few. Found out he liked a little himself.”

“That’s enough, Dawn,” Pauline stated. 

“I just like Gemma’s touch is all. Why is that weird? You don’t need a toy in the bedroom all the time.”

“What do you do when your jaw starts to hurt?” Hellie looked baffled.

“We use our hands.”

“Oh Steph, you are missing out on a ride with one of those.”

Steph took the vibrator out of Nita’s hands. “With the stallion? This thing is huge!”

“Well length wise, yeah, but width wise, it’s nice.”

They all looked towards Hellie. “Look, I’m finally sleeping with a woman again and we’re exploring our options.”

“Gemma and I have explored.”

“Might need to do a little more, Love,” Nita suggested. “I mean, does she want it?”

“She hasn’t suggested one way or another.”

“Browse through the catalogue. See if there is something in there you’ll both like.”

“If I browse, can we please stop talking about my sex life.”

“Not likely, no,” Nita stated with everyone agreeing with her. Steph smiled at the group before they all broke out into laughter. 

“I love you guys, even though you’re a bunch of perverts.” That caused their noise to grow as they all worked together to set up the party.

\--------------------------------------------

Gemma sat her car the next night. Steph had informed her to wear something sexy, “but not too sexy that other women would want her”. Gemma wasn’t sure what that meant, but decided she would do her best. She decided on something a little more masculine for the night. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but her hair was completely straight, black trousers and blazer, black button down with a cold necklace that resembled a tie. Black oxfords that had a heel on them, but everything was outlined in gold. 

She had dropped Dean off at Joan’s and checked up on her. Joan was feeling much better and had, had no issues with her breathing. She was happy to take Dean for the night, telling him he could stay up til midnight. Gemma picked him up, giving him a huge hug and kissed his cheek, promising they would be there in the morning to pick him up. 

She gathered her bearings, getting to the party a little earlier than she expected. Hellie stood outside the door with a large woman. “Hey, Gemma.”

“Hellie, Hi. I’m here a little early.”

“No worries. This should be a blowout tonight. We’ve heard women are coming out as far as Birmingham for this event.”

“That’s exciting.”

“Yeah! Should be a good turn out. Gemma, this is Big Bertha. She’ll be keeping an eye out to make sure no men try to stop by.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” her voice was lighter than Gemma expected, but shook her hand nonetheless. 

“You as well.”

“You’ll probably see Gemma a lot tonight for a smoke, but-“

“Actually, I quit so you probably won’t see me as much.”

“Really?” Hellie questioned.

“Yeah. Steph doesn’t like it and it’s not good for Dean to be around so… well all that and I’ve wanted to quit so Steph was as good as reason as any.”

“Well good for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Well regardless if you see her again or not, she’s on the list. She’s Steph’s partner so she can come and go as she likes.”

“You’re in the business too?” Bertha asked.

“No, sexual partners. Steph’s my girlfriend.”

“Oh, that little thing is who you’re with?”

“Yes?”

“Well, aren’t you a lucky one.”

Gemma smiled. “I know.”

“Alright, Bertha, just stick to the list. If they’re names not on here, they pay the ten quid. Come on, Gemma.”

Gemma nodded and followed Hellie inside. She smiled at the room around her that was lit up in pinks, reds, purples and whites. The party favor table was near the stage, while behind one counter was a full bar, behind another had the range of lingerie to choose from, even though she had seen a good half of them on Steph. She noticed a DJ setting up, tables littered everywhere, food being set out on the last empty bar and a small dance floor.

“I think Steph is backstage. I’ll take your coat and let her know you’re here.”

“Thanks, Hellie.” She slipped out of her coat, handing it and her bag to her.

“Wow,” Hellie commented. 

“What?”

“You look great.”

“Thanks.”

Gemma walked around a little bit, now understanding why Steph had been so frazzled these past couple of days. Gemma was impressed to say the least. She faced the stage as Steph came out, talking to Dawn. She handed Dawn a clipboard and smiled when she saw Gemma. Dawn waved at her before heading back behind the curtain. 

Steph was in a black corset with a gold jacket and gold shorts to match. Her legs were covered by black stockings and gold pumps. “I thought I told you to not dress too sexy,” she commented, coming down the stairs.

Gemma smiled. “Look who’s talking.” 

Steph laughed and sauntered up to Gemma. “It’s my party. I have to look like I’m in control.”

Gemma wrapped her arms around Steph’s waste and smirked. “You could control me in this anytime you want.”

“Wait until you see my hat.”

They shared a passionate kiss with one another, lingering after they separated. “I can’t wait for tonight,” Steph whispered, kissing her again.

“Neither can I.”

They took a step back from one another as Gemma continued to look around. “This is just amazing. Are you excited?”

“I’m extremely excited. One of the women from corporate is coming so hopefully, it’ll be good.”

“It’s a Stephanie Kirke party. It’ll be the best!”

“Do you like it?”

Gemma smiled. “This is incredible. I love it and you. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Gem.”

They embraced one another, Steph letting Gemma calm her nerves.

“Is this her?” Gemma heard an older voice ask.

“Linda, hi! Welcome back.”

“Thank you, Love.”

“And yes, this is probably the woman the girls have been telling you about. Gemma, this is Linda, one of my first party guests at Pauline’s and one of my first sellers.”

Gemma held out her hand and smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well, Dear. Dawn wasn’t lying I see.”

“Lying about what?” Steph asked.

“She is a hot fox.”

Gemma laughed. “Well I’ll take the compliment.”

“Now I have to go help Masculine Vera with something. She talks so low, I can barely hear her and I have no idea what she expects me to do.” Linda excused herself, heading towards the DJ.

“Who?” Gemma asked.

Steph pointed to her. “Masculine Vera. I can see why they call her that, but don’t know when they started it. She has ordered some of the kinkiest stuff and is one of our best clients.” 

Gemma looked at the woman in a silver blazer and nodded. “Yeah, I can see it.” 

Steph took her arm as they walked around a bit. “I can say, the best thing about this party is Nita won’t give birth.”

“What?”

“Yeah. She gave birth right backstage last time. Pauline and I as midwives. Well, more Pauline than me.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you assisted with a birth.”

“Well I always feel like once you have a baby, you know what you’re doing and can help another woman out.”

“It’s true.”

“Now, my Love, I do have to host this event tonight.”

“Which I am painfully aware of.”

“Do you want to help me or just hangout?”

“Well some of the girls from the clinic are coming and I thought I’d be a good boss and hangout with them, but I can help if you need.”

“No need. I want you to have fun tonight.”

“I plan to.”

“My Russi still looks so good in the peek-a-boo thongs,” Dawn commented, coming from the backstage area. “He is just loving it.”

“Yes, Russell will be showing our male range of underwear.”

“Lovely.”

“And ‘ello to you. Happy you’re here.”

“Hi, Dawn. Glad to be here.”

“It’s going to be a fun night. You’ll get to see Steph in her prime.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Okay, I have to go finish getting ready, Love and check some things, but sit anywhere you like. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Sure.”

Steph pulled Gemma by her neck and kissed her hard. It was heated and neither pulled away as they slowly started to make out in front of Dawn. She cleared her throat and both women pulled back after a peck. “Wow, you guys really do need your alone time.”

“We do,” Steph answered, dead panned. “I’ll make sure to find you by midnight, if not before.” She kissed Gemma once before walking to the stage. Gemma watched her walk, ogling her bottom and legs. 

“How longs it been?” Dawn asked. “Since you two?”

“Fully without interruptions? Before Christmas.”

Dawn whistled. “That is a long time. My Russi and I would die if we went that long.”

“I might.”

“Dawn! Steph needs you in the back!” Nita grinned. “There she is.”

“Nita.”

“How do you always look bloody amazing?”

Gemma smiled and shrugged.

“Well I look a lot sexier in this lingerie then I did last time.”

“I heard you gave birth last time.”

“I did and am very glad that won’t ever happen again. How are you?”

“Very well, thank you. Excited to see this whole thing.”

“Well I wouldn’t sit too close to the dance floor unless you want Russell humping your face.”

“Not particularly.”

“Good call.”

“So where should I sit. I know about two or three girls coming from the clinic.”

“Front table. You’ll be able to see Steph the best.”

“I see her all the time.”

“Yeah, but I think she’ll like being able to see you.”

Gemma sat at the table and continued to look around. 

“Steph!” Hellie called. 

“Yeah?” She popped her head around the curtain.

“Whole line of people outside. Are we ready to go?”

“Send them in!”

Gemma watched as a flood of women started entering one by one. They were all giddy and excited, ready to see everything. Most had flyers in their hands as they scattered around. She sat her table, completely content. Hellie brought a glass of white wine for her.

“Steph said it’s what you’d like.”

“Yes, but you didn’t need to bring it to me.”

“She asked me to.”

Gemma looked over to the stage and saw Steph smiling at her. Gemma chuckled and winked before turning back to Hellie.

“Is your new lady friend coming?”

“Yeah she is, but she’ll be here a little later.”

“Well I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Are you saying that because you’re ready for everyone else to gossip about another lesbian couple?”

“Yes, obviously,” Gemma replied, sarcastically, “But I want to see the woman who has made you so happy.”

Hellie blushed and put her head down. “I’ll make sure you’re introduced.”

“Good. Now if you’ll please pray for me, I’ve just made eye contact with my coworkers.”

“What? Do you not like them?”

“I like them in small doses.”

“Well, good luck.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you soon.”

Once it seemed like the room was full and the line was inside, the lights dimmed and Vera started playing a particular style of music. Steph stepped out on the stage and Gemma was completely transfixed. 

“Ladies, ladies, ladies,” Steph stated through the microphone. “Welcome to the Ann Summers New Years Eve bash!” The crowd cheered. “We have plenty of selections for you tonight as well as party favors and games for prizes, but to start, it’s all our favorite, women's lingerie collection.”

Gemma’s eyes never once looked away from Steph. She loved watching her shine from the stage as she explained what each model was wearing. She continued to sip her wine as women played games to collect prizes or danced in between each set. Steph started walking around and greeting everyone, Gemma’s table last of course. She sat on her lap and kissed her cheek. Gemma wrapped her arm around Steph’s waist and reached down to squeeze her upper thigh. Steph centered herself between Gemma’s legs and rubbed against her center with her backside. Gemma turned her head away from the table, her hand firmly against Steph’s stomach, pulling her to do that again.

“And how’s this table enjoying the night so far?” Steph asked. They all agreed everything was going well. “And how are Gemma’s coworkers?” 

Sarah smiled. “We’re good, Steph.”

“How’s it going, Sarah?”

“I’m well. This one keeping me busy with switching schedules, getting sick, being snarky.”

“My Gemma? Snarky?”

“You know she can be rather bossy.”

“I’m only bossy when need be.”

“And the rescheduling is usually my fault because of Dean.”

“I’ve heard you two are living together now,” Sarah commented.

Steph shook her head. “No, just together, happily, but Gemma I need your help with something in the back if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Keep your eyes open, Ladies. Male range is next and we have a few more models than we did the last time.”

They cheered with excitement as Steph stood up, taking Gemma’s hand. They slipped backstage, Gemma following Steph wherever she was taking her. Steph looked around before opening a bathroom door and stepping in, pulling Gemma in behind her. The fluorescent light made the white walls and surfaces of the room almost glow. 

“This is not flattering light,” Gemma commented.

“Well good thing I’ve seen it all before.”

“And what can I help you with in here?” Gemma asked when she caught the mischievous grin on Steph’s face.

“I’m off for a while on the floor so I figured you could help me with this,” she took Gemma’s hand placed it on her breast as she unbuttoned her jacket. Gemma squeezed her breast and watched her.

“What else can I help you with?”

Steph let her jacket fall to the floor along with her corset followed by her shorts. As she started to undo Gemma’s pants, Gemma laughed, meeting her in a hungry kiss. 

“I know this isn’t home, but I’ve been wet all day and the only thing that is going to make me feel better is to have your hands all over my body so I want you to fuck me in this bathroom.”

“And what if someone hears us?”

“Who’s going to hear us?” Steph asked, pulling Gemma’s pants down. “It’s a room full of music and screaming, happy women. No one is going to hear us. Besides I thought you liked shagging in public places.”

“Yeah, when I was in my twenties and not old. We have a nice, warm bed at home,” Gemma answered by kicking off her shoes and stepping out her pants. 

“I saw the way you've been looking at me all night. Your eyes wandering my body. Wanting to touch every part of me. Do you really want to wait until we get home?” Steph smirked. She turned around and pulled her black tights down, pushing them aside. She was left in a very revealing thong as she unbuttoned Gemma’s shirt. Gemma didn’t stop her as she stared at Steph’s lower half. 

“No one will bother us in here.”

Steph left Gemma’s shirt on her shoulders so the necklace could rest against her skin. She ran her hands up Gemma’s torso and over her breasts to finally resting on the back of her neck. They stared at one another for only a second before Gemma’s lips when on her. Steph sighed at the familiar feeling of Gemma’s mouth on her neck. Gemma cupped her breasts and groped them as their mouths met. They were hungry for one another. Steph moaned at the feel of Gemma’s tongue in her mouth, her hand traveling down Steph’s body.

“Wait, wait,” Steph panted. “I should touch you first. It’s been so long for you. I at least got a taste the other night.”

Gemma turned her towards the sink and Steph caught herself. “I want to watch you come and then you can touch me.” Steph soon realized Gemma would watch herself in the mirror and it turned her on even more than she already was. Gemma’s hands wandered Steph’s body as her right hand slowly traced up Steph’s inner thigh. Gemma playfully bit her shoulder.

“Are you wet for me?” She whispered, seductively.

Steph looked at Gemma through the reflection with a smirk just a devilish as before. “Yes, my Love.”

Gemma closed the distance, immediately making contact with Steph’s center. Steph’s moan vibrated off the walls followed by a laugh from both of them. She bucked her hips into Gemma’s. Gemma grabbed one side of her to keep her still. Gemma looked at her through the mirror as she teased through her folds. Steph liked it, but she could tell she wanted more.

“Spread your legs wider, Love.”

Steph did as she was told and made eye contact with her. Steph raised her eyebrows as if she was challenging Gemma. Gemma grinned from ear to ear, causing Steph to smile before slowing entering her. Steph moaned as Gemma leaned against her to kiss her neck and shoulders. Her hand was in a fluid motion in out of Steph as she rested her chin on Steph’s shoulder. 

“You kill me,” she whispered, placing a kiss on her neck. “I love you.”

“Fuck, Gemma.”

Gemma turned her, kissing her instantly, Steph meeting her as Gemma found her way back with her hands. Steph sat on the counter and hissed.

“What?”

“It’s cold.”

They giggled together, Gemma’s hand not stopping as their lips met in a much needed kiss.

\--------------------------------------------

“Has anyone seen Steph?” Nita asked, coming up to Dawn, Hellie, Pauline and Linda.

“No,” they all answered.

“I can’t find her anywhere to do the male range show.”

“I’ll do it,” Linda offered. “I know all the stuff and I wouldn’t mind watching a few young men show off their goods.”

Nita smiled. “How could I say no to that? Yeah well, off you go then. Would the rest of you like to help me find her?”

“I’m waiting for Alex,” Hellie said. “She’ll be here soon.”

“Yeah, alright. I’m worried about Steph.”

Hellie took a peak around the curtain. “Gemma’s not at her table either.”

“You don’t think.”

Dawn’s face lit up. “Oh, I hope their shagging each other’s brains out.”

\--------------------------------------------

“Gemma!” Steph exclaimed. Her mouth was now in between Steph’s legs and a hand firmly against a breast. “Fuck! Wait. Wait.”

“What?” Gemma asked, looking at Steph. She was out of breath.

“Just let me lay down.”

“On this floor? We don’t know if it’s clean.”

“We’ll put the blazers down.”

“Why?”

Steph shrugged. “I want you on top me. I want to be in your arms.”

Gemma smiled. She spread out the blazers as much as could so Steph could lay down. She went back to in between her legs, but Steph pulled her up and kissed her. Gemma used her hand again, Steph moaning against her lips. Steph wrapped her legs around Gemma’s back as Gemma inserted her fingers again. Their sounds were loud and echoed in the room, neither one of them caring the moment.

\--------------------------------------------

“Steph,” Dawn called out as they walked into the back room.

“Did they go to Gemma’s car?” Nita asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe they just stepped out. Gemma’s a smoker, isn’t she?” Pauline questioned.

“She quit,” Dawn answered. “According to Hellie.”

\--------------------------------------------

Gemma took Steph’s hand, placing it between her own legs as she straddled Steph. Steph immediately placed two fingers inside of her, trying to match Gemma’s pace. Gemma leaned forward, her lips meeting Steph’s as their hips evened out. The room that had once been chilly to them, was hot as little beads of sweat collected on their lower backs and foreheads. Gemma held herself over Steph, as they looked into each other’s eyes. Steph took the opportunity to curl her fingers and watch as Gemma’s head roll back and a moan escape her lips. 

\--------------------------------------------

“Wait,” Nita stated.

The three of them walked towards the bathroom door. _Gemma,_ Steph panted. _Fuck, Gemma. More. One more._

“Oh my gosh, they really are doing it,” Pauline said, stepping back from the door. Her eyes were wide, trying not to imagine what was happening on the other side of that door. Nita and Dawn stood there. “Girls.”

“Right. Back up,” Nita said.

“You back up.”

“Shush, the two of you! Let them be alone. This is exactly why they’re doing it here because they have no privacy at home.”

Nita and Dawn smiled at one another, laughing to themselves as they walked away. 

“Good for them,” Nita said, leaving the two women to their own devices.

\--------------------------------------------

They adjusted with Steph now sitting on Gemma’s lap, the same when they had their experience in the car. Steph rode Gemma’s fingers as she circled over Gemma’s center. They were both concentrating, Gemma using both her hands.

“I’m coming,” Steph whispered. “Fuck, Gemma. I’m coming.” She rutted her hips a few more times, feeling it build from within as a powerful orgasm shot through her body. She moaned, Gemma doing the same as stayed inside of her. Steph’s hand lazily moved over her center. 

“Love, we’ve been in a while and I don’t want to have to go out there without feeling what you just felt, but these limpy fingers aren’t going to do much for me.”

Steph laughed. She inserted two fingers into Gemma and she circled her core continuously. She kissed Gemma’s neck, pinning her where she was. Gemma’s hips continue to rise as Steph’s tongue licked from her shoulder to her ear. 

“I just feel like I need more.”

Steph eyes gleamed. She pulled Gemma up to knees and laid under her. The hungry look in her eyes alone almost made Gemma orgasm on the spot. “Come on,” Steph encouraged.

Gemma knelt down and feeling Steph’s tongue is what seemed to do the trick. She grunted loudly as Steph wrapped her arms around Gemma’s thighs. “Fuck, Steph.” She heard Steph laugh under her, which caused her smile. She bucked her hips a few times and could feel herself getting closer and closer until she jerked forward, Steph’s hair gripped her hand. She rolled off of Steph onto the cold floor as they looked at one another. 

Steph grinned as Gemma caught her breath. She cuddled up to her, kissing her chest before resting her head on Steph’s shoulder. Steph kissed her forehead as they both laid there recovering and enjoying their moment of peace to themselves, knowing they wouldn’t have any interruptions.

“You’ve gotten so good at that,” Gemma commented, catching her breath.

“What?”

“Eating me out.” She felt another spasm. “So good.”

They laid a little longer when they heard a loud cheer from the hall. “How long have we been in here?” Steph asked after a few moments passed.

“I don’t know,” Gemma answered, wrapping her shirt tighter around herself. “Long enough that the room was cold, then hot and now is freezing again.”

“I don’t want to get up though.”

“Me either, but we will eventually have to.”

Gemma looked up at Steph. She adjusted herself so she could be looking down on her, resting an arm on the floor. She twirled a piece of Steph’s hair around her finger and sighed contently.

“Perhaps just a little bit longer?” Steph asked.

Gemma nodded in agreement and bent down to kiss her.

\--------------------------------------------

The girls were standing around, cheers still ringing in as the male models walked backstage. Dawn stepped out to remind the women to get a drink and share a little dance while they wait for the prize game. 

“Has anyone seen Steph?” Hellie asked, standing with Jacqueline from the head office. 

“Um, she’s a bit preoccupied at the moment,” Nita stated. Dawn suppressed a laugh.

“Well could you tell her I’d like to talk to her, please?” Jacqueline requested. “And I’m not trying to be urgent, but I need to head out soon and I’ll have to hear from the board if I don’t speak with her before I go.”

“Yes, absolutely.” Nita turned to the girls. “I don’t want to interrupt them.”

“Interrupt who?” Hellie questioned.

“Steph and Gemma.”

“What?”

“They’re having sex.”

“What?!”

“Shush,” Nita exclaimed. “They’ve been having issues at home with Dean so I think they’re taking the opportunity to not be interrupted, but now we have to.”

“Where?”

“In the back room’s bathroom.”

“Well maybe they’re done now,” Dawn suggested.

“Well who should go check?” Nita and Dawn looked straight to Pauline.

“Why me?” Pauline screeched.

“She’ll be embarrassed with you, but knows you won’t talk about it so it won’t be as embarrassing as it would be if it was one of us,” Nita answered.

Pauline huffed. “Fine.”

Nita looked back to Jacqueline and smiled. “Pauline’s going to go get her.”

Jacqueline smiled. “Very well.”

Steph and Gemma were now dressed, leaning against a pool table. Steph sat against it, Gemma’s arms snug around her while as she held onto Gemma’s arms. Their kisses were light and small, but passionate. They smiled at each other after every single kiss.

“Steph!”

They both jumped at Pauline’s voice. “Uh, yeah?” She stood up straight as both of them straightened their clothes.

“Oh there you are,” Pauline said, trying to act like she didn’t hear them earlier. “Hello, Gemma, Dear.”

“Hi, Pauline.”

“What’s going on?” Steph asked.

“Jacqueline is here and wants to talk to you.”

“Head office Jacqueline?”

“That’s the one.”

“Right.” Steph took Gemma’s hand as they made their way back. Gemma straightened out a few hairs on the back of Steph’s hair. She could see every place she had grabbed her, but nothing was going to fix it. Steph swatted her hand away as they made their way back to the front.

“Jacqueline, hi,” Steph greeted, letting go of Gemma’s hand. 

“Steph. Good to see you.”

“You as well. Did I finally manage to get us in trouble?”

Jacqueline smiled. “Quite the contrary. We were wondering if you would be willing to do a few seminars further south for a week in the upcoming months. It seems you’ve pulled women here tonight from a good distance away. We’ve had women sign up from York down to Nottingham.”

“Really?”

“So we thought, since you’ve been getting us so many new recruits, we send you down to Chesterfield, Nottingham and go as south as London.”

Steph smiled as she got her thoughts together. “I mean that would be amazing, but I have a son and he has school so I couldn’t drop everything to do that.”

“Well what if we sent to the places that are close so Chesterfield for example, go west for Manchester, you know around the area?”

“That could work, but would I have to stay overnight. Possibly in some locations.”

“I can watch Dean for a night, Love,” Gemma suggested.

“Look, just think it over and we’ll give you a call on Monday with more details and we’ll figure it out. How does that sound?”

Steph smiled. “I mean it sounds great!”

“Good. I was to rely the message, I have and now I must go.”

“It was wonderful to see you.”

“You as well.”

Jacqueline walked off, waving goodbye to the girls. Steph turned to Gemma. “What do I do?”

Gemma grinned. “You do what you want to do. I can look after Dean or can your mum as long as she doesn’t hit her head. We’ll figure it out.”

“I’ve never really been to a lot of places.”

“So? That’s the beauty of your job, Love. You go to these conferences and talk about it while getting paid. We’ll figure it out, but don’t worry about it now. Worry about it on Monday.” 

Steph looked up at her. Gemma fell into those bright blue eyes as they kissed one another. “I love you so much, Gem.”

“I love you too.”

“Oy! Didn’t you too have enough of that already?” Nita asked, laughing.

Steph and Gemma laughed with one another before separating. “You heard us, didn’t you?”

“That she wants you to travel for the job? Yeah, we heard.”

“Congrats, Steph,” Dawn smiled.

“Well I don’t know if I’ll take it. I’ll have to hear what they say and then talk to Gemma and Dean to figure out everything.”

“Well you’ll be bloody good at it.”

“Thanks, Neet.”

“And what do you say?” Nita looked to Gemma.

“It’s not my decision to make.”

“And if she says yes?”

“Then I’ll support her and do what I can to make everything go smoothly.”

Steph looked back at Gemma and grinned. Gemma kissed her. “I’m going to go back to my seat. Come find me before midnight.”

“I will, Love. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything.”

“I will do anything to help, always. I want you to have the experiences you deserve as long as I don’t become the babysitter.”

“I promise you won’t.”

Gemma left her with the girls as she went back to the table. 

“You do know you’re glowin’, right?” Dawn asked. 

“What?”

“You make a party so you can shag your girl in the back room bathroom and think none of us would find out about it. You’re terribly mistaken.” 

Steph bit her lip and chuckled. “Well at least it was good.”

“And when you say one more, what did you mean?”

“Oh my G-d, were you guys listening?”

“Just heard a bit,” Dawn stated, trying to be nonchalant.

“Well then I’m not answering that question then.”

“Definitely a finger,” Dawn said.

“One hundred percent,” Nita agreed.

Steph rolled her eyes. “Is that why you sent Pauline?”

“Yeah. Figured you would be less embarrassed with her than if one of us caught you in the act.”

“She didn’t hear anything, did she?”

“Oh, I think she defo did. You could see it in her eyes.”

“Did she see anything?”

“No, none of us saw anything. We just heard one more so…?”

“I’m not answering. What’s left to do?”

“We’ve got the raunchy musical chairs. Whoever wins gets the Stallion,” Dawn answered.

“Brilliant.”

“And then the raffle,” Nita added.

“Excellent. And then New Years? Is Kieron coming?”

“No. He’s with all the little ones. We’ve kissed each other enough.”

“But Mr. Spake is coming and I cannot wait to see his eyes when he sees all this.”

“He’ll be gobsmacked,” Nita joked.

“Guys, this is Alex,” Hellie said, introducing her new girlfriend. She was tall, thin and blonde. She seemed nervous, but held out her hand which Steph shook.

“It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you. I’m Steph.”

“And that’s Nita and Dawn.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Alex stated.

“We’re going to go set up the musical chairs.” 

Dawn and Nita excused themselves. “Are you having a good time?” Steph asked.

“Absolutely. Hellie said you started all this.”

“Well a few of us did. I can’t take all the credit and you’re from London?”

“Originally, yes, but I moved up here for a new position and a higher salary so here I am.”

“Well that’s great and Hellie is amazing. You are very lucky to be dating one my dearest and oldest friends.”

Hellie blushed. “Thanks, Steph.”

“You need meet Gemma, um Doctor Foster.”

“That’s Steph’s partner.”

“Oh I didn’t realize you were gay.”

Steph tilted her head. “I guess it’s more bi, but yes I’m dating a woman? I think we’re a little past dating. We’re just together.”

“And how long have you been together?”

“Oh geez, not that long at all for how quickly we’ve progressed. We’ve only known each other for a few months, but I guess sometimes you just know.”

“Well they say lesbians move quickly.”

“Is that a thing?” Steph asked Hellie.

Hellie shrugged. “Could be, but it seems like every time you two have an argument, it makes you stronger so, who cares?”

“Yeah,” Steph laughed. “Well, regardless, I am very much in love with her.”

“And she said she wanted to meet you,” Hellie added.

“Why’s that?”

“She said she wanted to meet the woman that has made me so happy.”

“Aww. Well I think she went back to her table,” Steph answered.

\--------------------------------------------

Gemma sat alone at the table, not that she minded. She had fresh images of Steph floating around in her brain. She felt free and like she finally accomplished what she had wanted for so long. She was lost in her daydream when she noticed a figure coming up to her.

“You were gone for so long!” Sarah stated, coming back to the table.

“Yeah, Steph really needed some help.”

“What happened to your hair?” 

Gemma quickly patted it down in the back. She exhaled. “Nothing. I’m going to get another drink, do you want anything?”

“They’re starting to come round with the champagne for midnight.”

Gemma looked around and noticed a person coming around with trays full of champagne. She made eye contact with Steph, who nodded her head to come up to her. Nita had the microphone in her hand to announce that there were two minutes left and that everyone should get together on the dance floor to toast the year. Women flooded the middle, with their drinks in their hand. Gemma stepped onto the stage and walked straight to Steph. Her arms circled around Steph’s waste and they held one another close. The room dissolved as they smiled at one another. Nita started the countdown. Everything was moving in slow motion and when the eruption of Happy New Year filled the space, all Gemma could focus on were Steph’s lips as she placed a kiss against them. Steph pulled back, Gemma chasing after hers as they shared another peck. 

Gemma’s eyes opened hazily to see Steph smiling at her. 

“Happy New Year, my Love.” 

“Happy New Year.”

“Oh that right there ladies is what true love looks like,” Nita stated to the audience. “Give it up for your hostess Stephanie Kirke and her beautiful partner, Gemma Foster.” They soon had a spotlight on them causing them both to laugh. Steph gave a look to Nita and rolled her eyes. Nita winked at her. “Alright, ladies, we’ve got about a half hour left. Raffle will be in fifteen minutes so get your dancing in now.”

Gemma and Steph kissed again. “So do you we have to stay and help clean up or does that get done later?”

Steph made a face that clearly told Gemma the answer. “We have to stay and help.”

Gemma groaned.

“But we’ve got a lot of hands so it shouldn’t take too long.”

“But I want to take you home and do so many things to you.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

Gemma shrugged. “I’m not going to reveal all my secrets. Guess you’ll just have to wait until we get home and I get you naked.”

Steph licked her lips before biting it. “Can’t wait.”

Gemma winked. “Me either.”

“Come on. While the women dance, we’ll start cleaning.”

“Auld Lang Syne” started to play and Gemma smiled. “Dance with me to this first.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, Love.”

Steph wrapped her arms above Gemma’s shoulders as they started to sway back and forth. Gemma took her hand and kissed it before interlocking their fingers and holding it above her heart. They smiled at one another. 

Nita, Dawn And Russell looked around the room. 

“Bryan has not looked anywhere else other than Pauline,” Nita said.

“That’s cause this stuff terrifies Mr. Spake,” Russell answered, standing in a peek-a-boo thong with a jacket over him wide open. “Except for Mrs. Spake. He loves her for sure.”

“Even after all the stuff with PC Daniels?”

“Mrs. Spake said he left for thirty minutes, came back with flowers and asked her why she felt the need to keep that from him, he didn’t understand. It was hard for him, but I guess Steph helped with that.”

“Course she did, Dawn. And Russell, I have mad respect for you modeling this stuff twice, but could you put the boys away?”

He quickly closed his jacket with a shy smile. “Sorry about that.”

“Come on you lot. If we start cleaning now, we might not be here too late.”

Gemma and Steph had already started while Pauline did the raffle. Mr. Spake had found a nice comfortable spot in the back room, where he stayed until the party was officially over. 

Gemma and Steph laughed with one another as they started cleaning tables, completely lost in their own world. Hellie came up to them.

“Gemma.”

“Hellie.”

“This is Alex.” Alex waved.

“Oh right. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well.”

“Big New Year's plans this weekend?”

“No. I think Alex and I are looking forward to a quiet weekend to ourselves.”

“Wish we could have that,” Steph commented.

“Well we were thinking if you guys wanted to get dinner, we could do like a double date on Saturday.”

“Um, I’ll have to let you know. Terry is coming up to see Dean on Saturday and Dean wants me to go with him so it’ll depend on how all of that goes. Can I call you day of?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Steph asked Gemma.

“Absolutely.”

“Brilliant.”

With their whole team on board, Steph, Hellie, Nita and Dawn manages to gather all the products and do a small inventory. Hellie dealt with collecting all the earnings and locking it in the safe box. Gemma helped Pauline with getting streamers and what not down. They met the owner and managed to be out by one thirty. They all said their ‘goodbyes’ and ‘Happy New Years’ as they dispersed. 

Gemma and Steph hopped into the car safely, Hellie handing her the money box. Russell loaded all the products in the back. They held hands on their ride home, enjoying the quiet. Gemma helped Steph carry in the products inside, placing them by the door. Once their jackets were off and shoes discarded, they looked at each other for only a moment. 

“I really like watching you be in charge tonight,” Gemma commented, strutting up to Steph.

“Yeah?”

Gemma nodded, kissing her neck with a sigh. Steph grabbed her, pulling her close. Gemma grabbed her hands, raising them above Steph’s head and pushing them against the wall. “And now I think it’s my turn.”

Steph nodded as Gemma picked her up. She held her against the wall for a minute, Steph gasping, not expecting it. Gemma lifted her a little higher as Steph wrapped her legs around Gemma’s torso. Gemma wasted no time heading towards the stairs, whisking her away to their bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amount of research I had to do for this chapter... And it's not even what you guys might be hoping for or thinking...

The road home was quiet and peaceful. As they pulled out the parking lot, Steph reached over to take Gemma’s hand. Their fingers interlaced as they rested their elbows on the center console. Gemma, not taking her eyes off the road, kissed the back of Steph’s hand. Steph smiled, closing her eyes. It wouldn’t be a long ride home, but she knew her night was far from over and wanted to just let her body rest before the activities really began. 

Gemma parked in front of the house, Steph’s eyes opening instantly. 

“I’ll grab the stuff from the back.”

“Okay,” Steph whispered. She slowly got out, making sure she had the money box securely in her hand. Gemma followed her up the stairs as Steph unlocked the door. 

“I’m worried he’s going to run down the stairs as soon as I open this.”

“He’s at your mum’s. Tonight is for us.”

They walked into a dark house, Steph turning on the small lamp. Gemma dropped the box to the floor, taking a peek inside to see which toys were still there. Steph noticed, but didn’t say anything as she slipped her coat off. They both kicked their shoes off, Gemma hanging up her coat. They stood there for a minute, smiling at each other. 

“I really liked watching you be in charge tonight,” Gemma stated, walking up to Steph step by step. 

Steph could feel her heart starting to race. “Yeah?”

Gemma nodded. She pushed Steph’s hair to one side before kissing her neck. Steph sighed as Gemma moaned. She wrapped her arms around Gemma’s waist, but soon felt Gemma grabbing her wrists. She pinned them against the wall above Steph’s head. Gemma leaned back only an inch and whispered, “And now I think it’s my turn.”

Steph nodded, meeting Gemma’s lips. Gemma’s hands wandered down Steph’s backside. She bent down to lift her up, Steph’s legs wrapping around her body. Gemma held her against the wall causing Steph to gasp. She lifted her up a little higher and carried her upstairs as quickly as possible. Gemma wasted no time, taking Steph straight to the bedroom. Their breath was hot as their lips met again. Steph’s hands were tangled in Gemma’s hair as if she was grasping at life. She slowly let Steph down to her feet. As soon as she landed, it became a frenzy of undressing. First Steph’s corset and then Gemma’s shirt. 

Gemma pushed Steph down on the bed. Steph laughed as Gemma pulled the shorts, stockings and thong down her legs all in one. Steph scooted back so she was resting against the pillows. She watched as Gemma’s chest rose and fell, completely enamored with the sight in front of her. She spread her legs for Gemma and slowly started to touch herself, not breaking eye contact. Gemma stared at her for a moment, licking her lips before biting them. She could feel herself becoming more aroused the longer she watched, but was frozen in place as Steph entered herself. 

“Fuck,” Steph gasped, her head rolling back. “Aren’t you going to join me?”

Gemma smirked. “No.”

Steph’s head popped off the pillow. Looking at Gemma, bewildered. “Why?”

“I’m enjoying the show so please keep going.”

“Is this you being in control?”

Gemma raised her eyebrows, the playful smile still on her lips.

“Wouldn’t you rather taste me?” Steph asked, her fingers continuing to move.

“I’ve got all night to taste you so please don’t stop on my account.”

“It’s not as much fun doing it to myself though.”

“I disagree. I think it’s extremely sexy.”

“You do?”

Gemma nodded. “So please.” She stood and watched as Steph continued to touch herself. It was a new angle for her to see what Steph liked. Steph’s eyes never wavered from Gemma’s. After a few moments, Gemma thought she’d add to Steph’s excitement. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, Steph’s eyes wandering down her body. She left them open and reached behind, slowly undoing her bra. Steph’s hips started to rut against her hand, small moans escaping her lips. Gemma reached inside in her own pants, rubbing herself, but only for a moment.

“Gemma,” Steph moaned.

Gemma smirked, letting her pants fall to the floor. Steph licked her lips. Gemma walked around the bed and leaned over her. 

“Touch me,” Steph begged. 

Gemma shook her head no as her hand slipped inside of her underwear. She hovered over Steph, barely letting their lips touch as she moaned into Steph’s mouth. Steph reached forward, pulling Gemma’s lips to her. Gemma quickly straddled Steph, still touching herself. 

“Please touch me.”

Gemma smiled. She leaned back just a smidge and used her free hand to penetrate Steph. Steph grunted at the feeling of Gemma’s fingers while Gemma rubbed herself against Steph’s stomach. Her underwear provided an extra amount of friction, moaning at the sensation. 

“Fuck, Steph,” Gemma moaned. 

Steph stopped touching herself, grabbing Gemma’s thighs, her fingers digging into her skin. Gemma giggled lowly and stopped her, taking her wrists above her head yet again, holding them there as she continued to rut her hips against Steph’s stomach. Steph was completely enamored watching Gemma. The way her hips rolled against her and the quiets sounds of satisfaction that surpassed her lips. 

“Gem?”

“Uh! Yeah?”

Gemma let go of her wrists to sit up taller, her abs standing out more . Steph ran her hands over them before sliding her hand between Gemma’s legs. She watched Gemma’s expressions as she teased her through her folds and then slowly entered her. Gemma grinned.

“Yes, Steph,” she moaned, her hips following the pace. She grabbed Steph’s breast, squeezing it. She panted her appraisals to Steph, loving every second of it. Steph reached around, holding Gemma’s bottom, helping guide her hips. Gemma was completely lost in ecstasy as Steph continued to study her. She curled her fingers and Gemma’s jaw went slack, her own hand going back to her center. Steph continued to thrust in her, feeling Gemma drip down her hand. 

Gemma leaned forward, falling on top of Steph, kissing her hard. “I love you,” she whispered. Steph noticed Gemma switching hands. Steph’s hips jerked up when she felt Gemma’s fingers between her legs, not expecting it. 

“Gemma,” she gasped.

“Together?”

Steph nodded. “I love you.”

Gemma smiled, genuinely. “I love you so much.”

Steph curled her fingers again and Gemma gasped. Steph’s mouth was slack as Gemma entered her. She swallowed before moaning. Gemma kissed her and then her neck. Steph followed, kissing her shoulder. 

“Touch yourself,” Gemma demanded.

Steph followed instructions, rubbing herself. She looked down to see Gemma doing the same. Their fingers became sloppy, but both loved the idea of being filled as they orgasmed. Steph looked up to see Gemma watching her hand. She stopped herself and brought her fingers to Gemma’s lips. Gemma immediately sucked on them, moaning at Steph’s taste. Steph could feel Gemma’s tongue licking up every drop of her that she could. The way it moved around and in between her fingers, wet and hot. Steph went back to touching herself, completely lost with Gemma’s saliva on her fingers. Gemma groaned, pulling Steph’s fingers out of her.

“What are you doing?”

“You.”

“What?”

Gemma kissed down Steph’s body, leaving little bites here and there. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the feeling of Gemma’s tongue taking a long, excruciating slow lick. She spread her legs wider, feeling Gemma’s wet hand run up her leg. She devoured Steph, humming through the process. Steph’s fingers scratched the back of Gemma’s head before she pulled her hair, gasping at the flick of her tongue. 

“Gem, uh, fuck Gemma.”

Gemma could tell she was close as she felt Steph starting to clamp down around her digits that were continuously pumping in and out of her. Steph gripped the sheets around her, pulling them towards them, moaning loudly as she came. Her back was arched as she panted, catching her breath. Gemma continued her movements and Steph tried to get her to stop, but she couldn’t. She wasn’t even sure she really wanted Gemma to stop. Steph’s thighs squeezed around Gemma’s head as she orgasmed again. Her legs flopped open as her entire body continued to shake. It was like she had been recharged, feeling the sensations running through her veins. 

Steph took deep and steady breaths as Gemma placed small, light kisses up her body. She rested her forehead against Steph’s shoulder. Steph cupped the back of her neck, running her fingers through her hair. 

“How’d I do?” Gemma asked, also short of breath.

“Amazing as always.”

Gemma rolled onto her back with a sigh. Steph followed, laying on top of her. “Are you still in control?”

Gemma smirked. “No.”

“So I can do whatever I want?”

“Please.”

“Well I’m going to start with these.” Steph pulled Gemma’s underwear down her legs. Steph stared at the amount of moisture between Gemma’s legs. She rubbed Gemma’s feet for a small amount of town and then ran her hands back up her body, tracing her muscles. Steph licked her lips before kissing Gemma. “What do you want?”

“You.”

“Doing what?”

Gemma smiled. “Anything, my Love. Just make me feel good.”

Steph placed her hand in between Gemma’s legs, feeling the heat from her body. She teased around, running her fingers up and down before circling her hole. “Do you want me inside of you?”

“I always want you inside of me.”

“Fucking you?”

“Well what else?”

Steph slipped one finger inside of her and watched as Gemma’s chest started to rise and fall as she watched on. Steph was definitely in control now and Gemma could feel herself becoming more excited.

“Another one?”

Gemma nodded, moving her hips as she felt Steph’s ring finger join her middle. Gemma started to meet each thrust, but it was going too slow and she just wanted Steph to take her. She worked herself so it wouldn’t take too long, but Steph’s pace was not working for her.

“One more?” 

“Yes,” she whispered. Her legs wrapped around Steph as she finally started to pick up the pace, moaning at the stretch Steph was giving her. She matched Steph’s movements, wrapping her arms around her as well. “Fuck, Steph.” 

“Faster?”

“Yes, Love. Please.”

Steph was back to her normal pace, Gemma completely snug against Steph, moaning in her ear and whispers of gratitude. She was in ecstasy, Steph’s fingers curling again. Gemma bit her shoulder, knowing she was about to orgasm. 

“Touch me, please,” she begged.

She loosened her grip on Steph so she could sit back and be more comfortable, her legs still wrapped around her back. She cupped Steph’s neck so they were looking at each other, smiling and laughing. Gemma traced Steph’s bottom lip. It was swollen and red. She leaned up and kissed it, biting it as they broke apart.

She gasped, falling back against the bed, letting go of Steph. Her arms were above her head and her back arched. Steph kissed her nipple. Gemma hissed, grabbing the back of Steph’s head. Gemma grabbed Steph’s thigh. A few moments later an unexpected moan escaped her lips as Steph felt her orgasm. 

“Of fuck,” Gemma said, holding Steph’s wrists where they were. “Fuck,” she painted again. “Fuck.”

Steph smiled and Gemma finally let go of her. Steph laid on top of her, Gemma hugging her.

“Good?”

Gemma smiled. “Absolutely incredible.” Her body involuntarily convulsed. “Fuck, Steph.”

Steph traced her fingers across Gemma’s collarbone and she settled on her side. They laid there together in a peaceful cuddle, letting their body’s relax. Gemma shifted to lay on Steph’s chest, kissing her skin. 

“Can I ask you something?” Steph asked, hesitantly.

“Always.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Miss what?”

“Sleeping… with a man?”

“What?” Gemma asked, sitting up.

“You know, having sex with a man.”

“Why would I miss having sex with a man when I’m having sex with you?”

“I don’t know.”

“No.” Gemma lifted her chin so Steph would look at her. “What’s going on?”

“I just worry that I’m not…” Steph trailed off.

“Not what?”

“Good enough for you.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t have the real equipment.”

“And?” Gemma took Steph’s hand. “A few hours ago you shagged me in a bathroom by letting me sit on your face which made me have an intense orgasm and you just made love to me with three of these and I absolutely loved it. I loved it a lot.”

“But do you want more?”

“More what?” Steph shrugged and looked up at the ceiling to not meet Gemma’s gaze. “What’s been said?”

“What’s your favorite thing to do to me?

Gemma shrugged. “I think the answer is obvious.”

“What?”

Gemma slid her hand between their bodies and cupped her breast. She smiled.

“Yes, I know you love my tits.”

Gemma let go and sighed. “Why do I need to have a favorite thing? I love doing everything to you and doing whatever you want me to do.”

“And am I doing everything you want me to do?”

“Yes.”

Steph sighed. “I saw you look at the box downstairs when you brought it in and then a couple days ago, you asked if I had ever used a vibrator and seemed surprised that I hadn’t and the girls thought it was weird that we didn’t use them and-“

Gemma covered Steph’s mouth with her hand.

“One, Love, relax. Take a deep breath. Two, of course I looked in the box. It’s a box of random sex toys and let's face it, Ann Summers has a variety of designs which I find interesting. Three, stop talking to them about our sex life. What we do and what we use is none of their business. It doesn’t matter if we use toys or not.”

“But do you wish I could penetrate you like a man?”

“I’m sorry but were you not here ten minutes ago when you were doing exactly that?”

“It’s not the same though.”

“No, it’s not the same.” Steph sighed. “But you have to get rid of this idea that I’m not enjoying sex with you because you’re not a man. Do you miss being with a man?”

“No. I honestly haven’t even thought about it since we started.”

“I haven’t either and I only asked you about you using one because I was curious.”

“So you do want to use them?”

“Steph, I’ve used sex toys before. I’ve explored my possibilities, but I’m not angry or upset if you don’t want to use them.”

“I’m worried that if I enjoy it, you’re going to think that I only want it like that.”

“Love, it’s not a secret that we have enjoyed fucking men. We have both been married and have had sex with men since. I’m not ashamed of that. But sex with you is on a whole other level and I love it so much.”

“You do?”

“Absolutely. I’m not one to lay in bed and have bad sex with someone. I told you that. If I didn’t like something, I’d tell you while it was happening. Sex is supposed to be enjoyable and good, but it’s also all about communicating. Don’t be afraid to ask me questions, but know that I love your fingers, your mouth, your tongue. Baby, I love all of it.”

“Promise?”

Gemma smiled. “Cross my heart.” She kissed Steph’s hand and cupped her cheek. “I love you. I want you. I want everything you do to me. I’ll fuck you in a bathroom, in a kitchen, in our bed, on the street in an alley if you want. I don’t care where it is as long as it’s with you. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“And why do the girls want to know so much about our sex life? Do they want to have sex with another woman or something?”

“I doubt it. I think you fascinate them.”

“Why?”

“I mean, we work in the sex industry. It’s a normal topic of conversation between us.”

“True.”

“Does it make you angry?”

“No, not at all. I just don’t want you to get them into your head and think that I don’t enjoy our sex life. I don’t need plastic or things that vibrate, I just need you.”

“You sure?”

Gemma smiled. She cupped her cheeks and kissed her hard. It was longing and passionate. When she pulled back, she watched as Steph’s lips were still puckered and her eyes closed. “What do you feel when I kiss you?”

“Like nothing wrong will ever happen as long as I’m with you.”

“Is that what you feel when I’m fucking you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know that’s what I feel when you make love to me?”

Steph opened her eyes. “No, but I should.”

“Exactly. You don’t need to worry. I love you, Steph. I love only you.”

Gemma kissed her forehead. She readjusted so her head was resting on Steph’s chest, feeling her eyes flutter shut. 

“I’m sorry,” Steph whispered.

“No need to be.”

“But will you answer the question?”

“What question?”

“Do you want me to use one of those toys on you?”

“Only if it’s an experience you want to have together otherwise no.”

“But you’re interested.”

Gemma sighed. “Steph.”

“I want to talk about it.”

Gemma sat up fully so they could talk face to face. She noticed how concerned Steph really was about the situation. “Let me ask, why are you not interested?”

“It’s not that I’m not interested because I am, but never had a reason to really try anything because I went from Terry to Johnny and the few months in between them, I was sad and confused, trying to figure everything out so what I was selling was the last thing on my mind other than the money coming in.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“You’re holding something back. I can tell.”

Steph sat up, scratching her head. She sighed as Gemma took her hand. “After my first party, I came home to see a box I had forgotten on the bus of lingerie and toys. Terry was up and was rather angry with me that I was selling them after he told me he didn’t want me to. I didn’t tell him I had a party. He was angry and hit the box across the room. He said ‘it looks like you don’t need me at all” and it stuck with me. So I’m worried using anything will make you think I don’t want you because I can get myself off or that toys would be better than what you can do.”

Gemma frowned. “Grubby little wretch,” she commented under her breath. “He felt emasculated by them.”

“And he was embarrassed because everyone at the pub found out, but-“

“It’s not an excuse.”

“That was one of the first nights he went to Barry’s. It’s when we really started to have issues.”

“Do you think that if we use one, I’ll honestly be jealous of it?”

“I just don’t want to like it too much and then not have you.”

Gemma smiled, sympathetically. “Love, toys are more fun with a partner. And they can get tiring. I mean take the bullet we used for example. We haven’t used that since Dean went to Terry’s and I’d say we’ve been doing mighty fine on our own. It’s just something to use to spice it up every once in a while, but again, I only want to use them if it’s something you want us to use together.”

“Do you think we need to spice it up?”

“No. I just fucked you in a public bathroom about four hours ago and got you to touch yourself while I watched, which we should explore more because that was really hot.”

Steph chuckled. “Was it?”

Gemma nodded. “I don’t think I’ve ever been turned on more and I learned a few things I didn’t know you liked.”

“Like what?”

Gemma spread Steph’s legs and pushed the comforter off her back. Steph bent her legs, biting her lip. “Like you like little pats against your clit to get stimulated.” Gemma did just so as Steph felt the light stings cause her arousal. “You like one finger at first, but not all the way in. Just a little tease.” Steph gasped as Gemma continued to show what she learned. “And then when you’re nice and wet, and ready for me, you take as many fingers as you feel is necessary, in this case three-“

“Fuck Gemma,” her hips jumped off the bed.

“And then you go back and forth from penetration to clit stimulation, wanting it to be me touching you, wishing it was me touching you and not your own hand, pulling me into a kiss,” Gemma leaned forward, her mouth hovering over Steph’s, “until... you finally... come.” 

Steph’s whole body shook as she orgasmed around Gemma’s fingers, grasping Gemma’s arms. Gemma kissed her then returned to sitting, confidently smiling. 

“You did learn a lot,” Steph muttered, catching her breath.

“I’ve always been rather observant.”

“Thank G-d for that.”

Gemma laughed. 

“I think I’m paralyzed.”

“That good, huh? See? Who needs toys when I can get to come like that with just my hand.”

“And what about your mouth?”

“You want my mouth too? So greedy.”

Steph leaned forward, pushing Gemma’s thighs so she would uncross her legs. Steph smirked, laying on her stomach. Gemma leaned back against her hands, legs open, waiting on Steph to take charge. Steph kissed and nipped the inside of Gemma’s thighs, Gemma’s light breathy moans already filling the space. Steph licked her outer lips first. Gemma grabbed the back of her head, completely ready for her. She waited, trying to be as patient as possible while Steph continued to tease her, not touching precisely where she needed it.

“You know I’m wet,” Gemma muttered.

“Mhmm.”

“So don’t you want to just fuck me?”

“I don’t know. You made me touch myself and made me wait so now I’m going to make you wait.”

“How long?”

“Not too long. I know this is doing a lot to you, building you up. As much as you act like you don’t, I know you like the wait to get worked up so when I finally do touch you, you don’t have to work as hard or take as long.” 

“So again, how long?” Gemma was a mess, grabbing her chest. Her eyes were closed, but the grip on Steph’s hair was getting stronger.

“Hmm…,” Steph paused and answered by taking a long, broad lick surprising Gemma. She immediately laid down, her hips rutting as Steph sucked and teased her center. She hummed in approval at Gemma’s taste, not able to control herself. Gemma spread her legs, pulling Steph’s hair as she rode her tongue. 

“Steph,” she panted, her hips moving slowly. “Yes, Love.” Steph reached forward, grabbing Gemma’s breast. Gemma threw her head back against the mattress, her back arching as Steph entered her with her tongue. Gemma’s eyes rolled back into her head as she felt the pressure building. Steph went back to her core, her tongue never stopping, knowing Gemma was close. Gemma’s pitch started getting higher, letting herself be as loud as she wanted. Steph enjoyed every moment, feeling Gemma’s excitement of her chin. Gemma’s hips jerked, Steph slipping two fingers inside of her. Gemma orgasmed seconds later, Steph’s name pouring from her lips. 

Steph looked up with a laugh as Gemma caught her breath. Steph watched as her body spasmed. She crawled over her and sat on her stomach, smiling smugly. Gemma opened her eyes and laughed. She grabbed the back of Steph’s neck bringing her into a desperate kiss, moaning at her taste. They pulled back, smiling at one another. 

“Oh, fuck,” Gemma moaned.

Steph kissed her neck, Gemma’s arms wrapping around her. Steph got comfortable, laying on top of Gemma. They laid there, breathing and relaxing into one another, completely lost in one another.

“What time is it?” Gemma asked. 

Steph sat up just enough to see the alarm clock on her nightstand before laying back down. “Three thirty.”

“Shit,” Gemma mumbled. She grabbed the comforter, pulling it over them. 

“Don’t you just want to lay against the pillows?”

“That would cause me to have to sit up and move, when I’m happy here with your head on my chest and in my arms.”

“Well I would like a pillow.”

Steph started to sit up, but Gemma pulled her back down, causing them both to laugh. They turned to their sides, facing one another, holding hands. Gemma leaned forward and kissed her hand lovingly. Steph smiled and scooted closer so her head rested under Gemma’s chin. Their legs were intertwined as their breathing evened out.

They eventually shifted, laying against the pillows and under the comforter. Gemma laid on her stomach, arms above her head under the pillow. Steph cuddled up to her side, her leg in between Gemma’s, her arm stretched across her back, head resting below her shoulder. She placed the lightest kiss against her shoulder blade before letting slumber take over her.

\--------------------------------------------

Joan and Dean arrived at the house around noon the next day. Joan figured Steph would be exhausted from the party and decided it would be best to bring Dean to her. Dean took his shoes off and went into the living room, excited to see his mum and Gemma. He wanted to make a big entrance, but stopped when he noticed the room was empty. He looked towards the kitchen that was also desolate.

“They’re not in here.”

“Maybe they went out,” Joan answered, bringing some groceries into the kitchen.

“Without me?”

“Dean, you can’t do everything with them.”

“I know, grownups need alone time, but they said they’d come get me.”

“Well your mum has been working really hard this week so she is probably just exhausted.”

“Gemma too?”

“I can’t answer for her.”

“But where would they be?”

“Steph!” Joan called out. There was no reply. “I’m guessing they're out.”

“Or upstairs.”

“If they’re upstairs, they are most likely asleep, but I’m sure your mum is exhausted. Gemma could be at work. I’m not sure. Help me put these groceries away and tidy so your mother doesn’t have to.”

Dean stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up. “Mum?!” He called. Still no answer.

Steph jolted awake, Gemma now spooning her from behind. She blinked a few times and looked at the clock, groaning.

“Shit, Gem.”

Gemma’s head bobbed back and forth a couple times, acknowledging Steph’s voice. “Hm? I’m here.”

Steph smiled. “It’s noon, Love.”

“What?” She asked, sitting up lazily and rubbing her face. She looked at Steph before sighing and laying back down. Steph turned to rest on Gemma’s chest. Gemma’s arm held her there as she forced her body to wake up. Steph placed light pecks against her chest. 

Steph leaned up to kiss Gemma, who turned her head away.

“My breath is atrocious.”

“It’s fine, Love.”

Steph laid on top of Gemma, smiling at her. “If you kiss me, we can have a little quickie before going to pick up Dean.”

“Only if I kiss you?”

Steph nodded. 

“It’s really bad, Steph. I can taste it.”

“Mine’s not much better so come on.”

Gemma chuckled. Her dark eyes and smile glowed in the late morning sun. Steph cupped her cheeks and studied her. 

“What?” Gemma asked.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Gemma grinned and sat up, kissing Steph. Steph pulled back with a face of disgust. “You’re right, it is bad.” Gemma looked on in shock and was about to defend herself when Steph smiled. “Just kidding.”

Gemma rolled her eyes, pushing Steph onto her back and pinning her to the mattress. Their bodies now bare from the comforter being tangled under them. Steph laughed as Gemma held her down. They kissed passionately around lazy morning smiles, forgetting that bad breath was even an issue. Gemma kissed down her chest, taking Steph’s nipple into her mouth. She used her tongue to tease the skin as her hand lightly rubbed between Steph’s folds. Gemma moaned when she realized Steph was still wet from the night before. She slowly and cautiously slipped two fingers into her. Steph arched her back, Gemma moving to her other breast and she got comfortable in between her legs. 

“Harder,” Steph whispered. She pulled her legs back, giving Gemma as much access to get deeper inside of her. Gemma held herself up and used more force to give Steph the pleasure that she wanted. Steph moaned, running her hands up Gemma’s back as her hips followed Gemma’s rhythm. “Fuck, Gemma.” 

Gemma smirked. She placed light kisses everywhere, her fingers never stopping. Steph used her own hand to rub her center, moaning louder. They smiled at one another before meeting in another hungry kiss. Steph moaned into her mouth, feeling Gemma’s tongue against hers. Steph scratched Gemma's back, grasping at her. Gemma gasped, but continued nonetheless. Gemma kissed Steph’s neck, she was panting, breathing heavily when she opened her eyes. They soon widened.

“Dean.”

“What?” Gemma asked.

Gemma stopped completely, following Steph’s eyesight. Dean was standing in the doorway, completely in shock. His eyes were just as alert as his mother’s. Gemma could feel the tension growing as they all stayed there, completely frozen. “Can you close the door, Love and go downstairs? We’ll be there in a minute,” Gemma said, calmly.

Dean’s only response was pulling the door shut. Steph felt her heart ache and stomach drop.  
“What’s he doing here?” Steph asked. “I mean am I dreaming or is he in the house?”

“He’s in the house.”

“And he just sa… he just saw us?”

“I honestly don’t know what he saw.”

“Well we’re not covered.”

“He could have just seen skin.”

“What do I do?”

Gemma sat back. “We need to talk to him like an adult. He’s at an age where kids learn about sex and obviously we don’t say all the fundamental things, but we definitely need to talk to him.”

“How is he here?”

“I’m guessing Joan brought him.”

“How did we not hear it?”

“We were probably still asleep.”

“What do we do?”

Gemma nodded. “We let the embarrassment out in here. We can’t show him embarrassment or he’ll think sex is something to be embarrassed about and it’s not.”

“He’s six.”

“It’s a developmental age, Steph. If we look guilty, he could think that the guilt and embarrassment causes sex to be shameful. It’s healthier for him in the long run.” Gemma could see the panic in her eyes. “Look, let’s just get dressed, take a deep breath and talk to him. It happens. Tom walked in on Simon and I when he was around this age and we talked to him so he could understand it.”

“But I can’t perfectly say what I would say if you were Terry. I could at least say, this is how babies are made. Can’t do that with you.”

“Okay, but we don’t have to go into specifics on why we’re having sex. We don’t have to say things like penetration or what specifically we were doing. We just talk to him, we let him ask questions. We answer everything honestly and the best we can.”

“Gemma.”

“I know. I know, Love. I’m sorry.”

“No. It’s not your fault. It’s like you said, it happens, I just- I don’t know what to say to him.”

“I mean this is tricky because this is technically lesbian sex so you’re right, we can’t get away with saying that we’re trying to make babies, but first things first. We get dressed and we calm ourselves down so we can be as relaxed as possible.”

Gemma got off the bed and held her hand out for Steph. “I’m not ready for this.”

“You have to be even if you’re not.”

Steph stood up. She went to the bathroom to relieve herself while Gemma made the bed. She could hear Steph washing her hands as she slipped on a pair of underwear. Steph stood in the doorway. “I’m so dumbfounded. I don’t- I just,” she sighed. She went to her dresser, pulling out a bra.

“Well how much does he know about the body and private areas?” Gemma asked.

“He knows how our bodies are different. He knows that you don’t touch anyone’s privates or allow them to touch yours, which now seems a bit odd.”

“No, it’s good. It’s so he knows that without consent, no one should be touched. That you keep your hands to yourself.” 

“But he just walked in on you with our hands-”

“I don’t think he saw any penetration.”

“How do you even know that?”

“Well from his angle and how were on the bed, your legs were held back and I was holding myself up on the left side so I’m assuming my body was blocking what I was doing.”

“Well he could see your arm.”

Gemma walked past her to wash her hands. “Doesn’t mean he saw what we were doing. We were just kissing and I was kissing your neck. I think we should go to him, apologize for him having to see that so he knows that he’s not in trouble and did nothing wrong since we should have locked the door I guess and then just ask him what he saw and go from there.”

Steph nodded in agreement. “Yeah. That sounds like a good plan.”

“And Steph, I hate to say this, but I think we’re going to have to tell Terry because we don’t know what Dean will say to him and he could easily say something about walking in on us.”

“I know.”

“So for right now, let’s deal with Dean, but I think before he leaves Saturday, you or both of us should talk to Terry about us.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s not good that we’ve told Dean to lie and I would hate for Terry’s reaction, no matter what it is, to fall on him.”

“No, I agree.”

“Okay.”

They finished getting dressed, Gemma trying to be as supportive as she could. She could see the worry in her eyes. “It’s fine, Love. You can’t look this worried. It won’t do him good. Kids learn about sex. I mean it’s better to start it earlier than waiting until puberty.” She pressed her fingers against the creases in her forehead. Steph hugged Gemma, feeling Gemma’s strong arms around her. Gemma kissed the top of her head. 

“Come on, Love. We can’t have him sitting down there, on his own, thinking things. We need to go and talk to him.”

“Right. I am a parent and this is my responsibility.”

“And I’m right here for support.”

Steph nodded and allowed Gemma to open the door for her. Steph took Gemma’s hand as they walked downstairs together, trying to be as covered as possible. Steph had put on a button down, everything closed except for the top button. Gemma decided on a long cardigan. Dean was sitting on the couch, playing with Jim. Even though he looked innocent, he was clearly upset. 

“Morning, Mum.”

“Hi, Love.”

“When did you get here?” Steph asked.

“About twenty minutes ago. Figured I’d save you the hassle of picking him up. I knew you’d be tired. Wasn’t sure if Gemma worked today or not, but I’ve started working on lunch for us including Gemma.”

“Thanks for that.” Steph smiled. 

“How was the party last night?”

“Good. Yeah. We made a decent amount of money, had people from literally all over and they offered me a new position.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but I have a lot of options to weigh before I make a decision. They want me to travel around to different cities as a recruiter.”

“Well you would be amazing at that, Steph.”

“Yeah. Thanks. But I need to talk to Dean so,” She held out her hand to him. “Dean, Love, can you come with me?” 

Dean took her hand, hesitantly, but when he looked at Gemma it was almost as if he was full of disdain and anger. He smacked her leg in passing.

“Hey!” Steph exclaimed, pulling him away.

“You said you wouldn’t hurt her!” he shouted.

“I didn’t hurt her,” Gemma answered, rubbing her leg.

“What’s he talking about?” Joan asked, curiously.

“Dean Kirke, I don’t care what you think you saw or what happened, we do not hit people, ever,” Steph stated, clear as day. Gemma had never heard her use such a voice. 

“What’s happened?” Joan asked again.

“He walked in on us which is why I specifically told you, I would pick him up.” Steph’s voice was soft again as she escorted Dean out the room. Gemma looked back at Joan before following them. All three made their way upstairs and into Dean’s room. Gemma closed the door behind them and stayed next to it while Steph sat down, Dean beside her. 

“Before we start talking, you need to apologize to Gemma. I know your dad’s reaction to anger is to hit, but you, Sir, are way better than that and you never do that. You don’t hit anyone.”

He hung his head low. “I’m sorry, Gemma.”

“It’s alright, Love.”

“Dean, she was not hurting me at all.”

“She looked like she was wrestling you.”

“Well the first thing that needs to be said,” Gemma stated, kneeling in front of Dean, “is we’re sorry you saw that.”

“Yes, Love. You did nothing wrong by opening the door.”

“What were you doing then? Was it wrestling?”

“No, Love.” Steph took a deep breath. “We were having sex.”

“But that’s how babies are made.”

“Who told you that?”

“Daddy. He said that daddy’s penises have sperm and mummy’s have eggs. And then they have sex to make babies when they love each other.”

“When did he tell you this?” Steph asked, trying not to get upset.

“The last time I was there. He told me that’s how he made the baby with Lisa.”

“Okay, yes, Love, that is how babies are made. Is that all he said? That we have sex and sperms and eggs?”

“Yeah.”

“Nothing more? Not how sex works or anything?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

Steph looked at Gemma, who smiled. She nodded with encouragement. 

“Dean, what exactly did you see?”

“Gemma was on top of you and kissing you. It looked like she was doing something but I couldn’t see and then you stopped when you saw me.”

“And that’s it?” He nodded. “Do you have questions?”

“Why were you naked?” Dean asked.

“Because usually when two adults have sex, they are naked.”

“But you don’t have a penis.”

“No, Love, I don’t.”

“And Gemma doesn’t either.”

“No, Dean. We’re both female.”

“Does Gemma have sperm?”

Steph smiled. “No, Sweetheart. Most females do not have sperm.”

“So why are you trying to make babies?” 

“Well we’re not because two women can’t, but sex isn’t always about making babies. What Daddy told you is really just the equipment needed to make babies, but sex isn’t always about that, Love. Sometimes it’s just about being close with the person you love. It’s intimate and nice, but it’s done between two consenting adults. It’s a choice we make together as adults. It’s honestly not something you need to worry about at the moment.”

“And that’s what you were doing?”

“Yes, Love.”

“So when you say you two need alone time?”

“Yeah, sometimes, yes, but other times, Gemma and I just like to be by ourselves.”

Dean looked at his feet and then up at Gemma, who was now sitting on the floor. She smiled at him. “Is sex bad?”

“No,” they sighed simultaneously. “It’s perfectly natural and healthy,” Gemma answered. “But it’s something that happens when you’re older. You don’t need to think about all of that stuff right now. It’s something you do when you’re dating someone and you’re in love.” They both knew love didn’t really matter when it came to sex, but Gemma figured it was better than having to explain more.

“Are you in love?”

“Yeah,” Steph answered with a smile. “Sometimes sex is just a different way to express it, but it’s like Gemma said, it’s very healthy, just still a bit over your head.”

“You’re really young, Dean and you still have a few more years before you need to start honestly thinking about this stuff,” Gemma added. “But you’re also at an age where you’ll probably start hearing about it from other boys at school.”

“That’s true. Which is why I want you to know that you can come to me with any questions about this. I might not answer them right away if I don’t feel like you’re old enough for the answer, but we can and should have open communication about this at all times.”

“Okay,” he whispered. 

“And this won’t be the last talk we have about it either so don’t feel like you have to get all your questions answered immediately, alright?”

He nodded. Steph looked to Gemma, seeming a little more relieved, but she could still see the small panic in Steph’s eyes.

“How are you feeling about this?” Gemma asked Dean, patting his knee. He shrugged, not looking at either of them. “Confused?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah? It makes sense. It’s a confusing thing, but it’s alright,” Gemma stated.

“Do you feel bad or sad?” Steph asked.

“I feel bad, but only because I hit your leg.”

Gemma smiled. “You thought I was hurting your mum. It’s completely understandable.”

“Well, I am sorry.”

“I know, Love. Apology accepted.”

“But still, no hitting Dean. I don’t want you to have your father’s temper. You’re better than that, right?”

“Yes.” Dean finally looked up at Steph. “Can I hug you?”

Steph beamed. “Course you can.” Dean stood up and Steph opened her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she picked him up so he was on her lap. “I love you, Dean and I am sorry you saw walked in on that. I know it was probably scary and had I known you were home, that wouldn’t have happened, but it’s important to talk about these things.”

“Why?”

“Well because in a few years, your body is going to change and things will start to be a little different, but again, not something you need to worry about now.”

“Bad different?”

“No, you’ll just start becoming a man instead of my sweet little boy.”

“I’ll still be sweet.”

“Well I hope so.”

Dean smiled. 

“Lunch!” Joan yelled.

“Shall we go eat whatever Gran has made for us?”

Dean pulled back and smiled. He climbed off Steph’s lap only to land in Gemma’s arms. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“It’s already forgotten.”

“I love you, Gemma.”

“I love you too, Kid. Do you have any other questions or do you want to talk about it more?” Dean shook his head no. “Right, well, come on, let’s go see what Joan made for lunch.”

He got out of her lap and ran down the stairs. Gemma looked back at Steph. 

“He should have more questions,” Steph stated.

“He’s probably processing all of it and will have questions later.”

“Later? I don’t know if I can deal with more questions later.”

“Of course you can. How are you feeling?”

“Honestly, like a real shit parent.” Steph’s eyes started to water. She slunk the floor next to Gemma.

“Yes, well don’t. You are blameless.” Steph rested her head on Gemma’s shoulder. Gemma kissed the top of it. “Bound to happen eventually.”

“I know. I just don’t want him to grow up.”

“But he has to.”

“We should tell him to not talk to the other kids at school about sex. Last thing I need is more gossip about how I’m telling my six year old about how lesbians shag.”

“Yeah we should.”

“Does he have to grow up?”

Gemma smiled. “Yeah he does.”

“I don’t want to deal with a teenage boy.”

“It’s more difficult, but Dean’s so sweet, I can’t imagine him being too bad.”

“I meant the other stuff.”

“What other stuff?”

“Masturbating and really having to talk about sex when he’s not going to want to do that with me. Who wants to talk to their parents about sex?”

“No one and the masturbating thing really isn’t that bad because it’s a part of life. You just learn to always knock when the door is closed. Any door.”

Steph looked at Gemma and laughed. “I should teach Dean that now.”

Gemma chuckled. “Yeah, I think we should and lock the door.”

“Yeah.”

Steph smiled at her. “Thank you for being here with me.”

“Well we were both caught in the act and sometimes it’s easier for kids to talk about sex with people who aren’t their parents.”

“So you’re saying when the time comes, you’ll give him the sex talk.”

Gemma grinned and laughed. “Absolutely not.”

“Why not? Save me. You love me so much you’d do anything for me.”

“I told you, that is you and Terry.”

“I’m more worried about telling Terry. I don’t think he’s homophobic, but I don’t know.”

“Well I’ll be there so no need to worry about him.”

“He wouldn’t hit me.”

“Well Dean has seen him hit someone.”

“That’s always been my biggest fear that he’s going to have that irrational way of thinking like Terry.”

“Just keep enforcing the no hitting rule. I mean I think it’s kind of sweet that he thought I was hurting you and got mad and wanted to protect his mum. I think it just shows how sweet he is and how much he absolutely loves you.”

“Yeah, maybe.” 

“Come on, let’s stop sulking and go eat. It smells delicious.”

“Can we sulk a little more?”

“Why, Beautiful?”

“I just feel bad and I don’t want to go down there feeling bad.”

“There’s no need to feel bad. Sex is a part of nature and normal and kids walk in on their parents all the time. I had a patient once come in for something and they were always really honest when I asked how it was going. Well one time, she told me that she thought her kids were asleep for their nap and she and her husband got a little freaky in the kitchen. So she was mid blow job when her three year walked in. Cock in mouth, the whole thing.”

Steph was shocked. “That’s not true.”

“It is.”

“What did they do?”

“She said she told her daughter that her father had a ‘boo boo’ and she was kissing it to make it better. So honestly, Dean just seeing us naked is really not that big of a deal. I wasn’t eating you out, we weren’t using a toy, he saw breasts, which children see all the time. I think we did pretty good while getting caught.”

“I can’t believe that happened.”

“It happens more times than not, but ours really isn’t that bad.”

“You’re right. Could’ve been worse.” Steph patted Gemma’s hand and kissed her palm. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Making me feel better.”

Gemma smiled. “I love you and I don’t ever want you to think, you’re a shit parent because you’re really a good mum.”

“Thanks, Gem.”

“Done being awkward and sad?”

“Yeah.”

They shared a few small pecks before Gemma stood up. She held out her hands, helping Steph stand. Steph hugged her feeling Gemma’s warm embrace. “It’s alright, Love.”

“Love you,” Steph whispered.

“Love you too.”

They let go and headed downstairs together. Dean and Joan were already sitting at the table, eating. 

“It smells delicious, Mum. Did you make a stir fry?”

“Yes, it was quick and easy and then this way I know Dean’s getting in his vegetables.”

“He eats them every day without complaints now.” Steph scratched the back of Dean’s head and he looked up at her. She kissed his forehead. 

“It smells delicious, Joan,” Gemma commented, following Steph. 

“Thank you.”

Gemma helped herself, grabbing two bowls for her and Steph, as Steph sat down at the table. 

“Is it good, Dean?”

Dean nodded, taking a bite. Gemma placed a bowl in front of Steph, sitting down beside her.

“Thanks, Love.”

Gemma smiled. 

“So how did that go?” Joan asked.

Gemma and Steph looked at one another before glancing at Dean. “As well as it could,” Steph answered.

“I think we handled it well,” Gemma added.

“I think it would have been better had Terry been there,” Joan commented.

“Well he already explained the sperm, the egg, and the baby.”

“And how it works?”

“No.”

“Well, he was never one with words.”

“And yet you pushed me to stay with him.”

“A boy needs his father.”

Steph rolled her eyes. “Well, speaking of Terry, could you help us out on Saturday and watch Dean for a little bit.”

“I thought he was coming on Saturday.”

“He is, but Gemma and I have decided that we need to talk to him about us and I don’t really want Dean around for that.”

“Why not, Mum?”

Steph smiled. “Grown up conversations, Love. Super boring.” She noticed his bowl was empty. “Are you finished?” Dean nodded. “Could you go put your bowl in the sink and then tidy your room? I figured later today, since it’s nice and sunny, we could go to the park.”

“With my bike?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Dean sprinted from the chair and placed his bowl in the sink before taking off for his bedroom. Gemma got up to put on a pot of water to make some tea. They waited until they were sure Dean was upstairs, Gemma checking the stairs. She nodded on her way back in, going to the now bowling water. 

“Anyway, I don’t know what Terry’s reaction will be and I don’t want Dean around for that.”

“He’s not going to like it.”

“Well I don’t really care if he likes, but we’ve asked Dean to lie about it and I don’t want him to slip up and say something and then Terry takes it out on him. His anger is bad enough. I don’t want Dean to see that.”

“Well, of course, I’ll watch him.”

“Thank you.”

Gemma placed a tea in front of Joan made perfectly with a little milk and a little sugar. “Thank you,” Joan said.

“You’re welcome.”

Gemma grabbed her and Steph’s tea, rejoining them at the table. “Thanks, Love,” Steph whispered, grabbing her hand.

“Not a problem.”

Joan waited until Gemma was situated to speak again. “I do think you two should really plan ahead about what you want to say to him and how you’re going to tell him. That way it’s a little more organized then just spouting it out.”

“We will.”

Joan paused and sighed. “I know I haven’t done my best, but do you want me to be there?”

Both Gemma and Steph stopped eating to look at her, making sure they heard her correctly. She was staring at Steph, clearly waiting for an answer.

“Why would you want to be there?” Steph questioned.

“I’m not exactly your favorite person,” Gemma added.

“No you’re not, but maybe if he heard me talk-”

“No offense, Mum, but I feel like you’d just agree with him if he took it poorly.”

“Like I said, I know I haven’t been the best about the situation, but I am trying to do better. I’m trying to stand up for you when I hear people gossip in regards to your relationship. I got used to your job so I should be able to eventually overcome this, but maybe if Terry heard me say nice things about it, he won’t be as upset.”

“Well as kind as that offer is and I really do appreciate it, I don’t want Dean here and I think he’ll feel better being with you. I don’t know what we’re doing during the day, but I figured I could drop him off on our way home. Bring Terry here and discuss it with him.”

“Are you spending the day with them as well?” Joan asked Gemma.

“No, I’ve got to do a little work on Saturday at the clinic to make up some hours. Then I have a few errands to run. Figured I’d meet Steph here.”

“Yeah. The original agreement was that Dean and Terry would be alone, but Dean wants me to go so Gemma and I thought it would be easier if she just came here. Then we’ll just pick Dean up afterwards.”

Joan stared at her, blankly. “How do you think this is really going to go, Steph?”

“I don’t know. Either normal and good or bad.”

“Well I hope for your sake and Dean’s, it goes well.”

“Me too.”

“How are you going to tell him?”

“Well we haven’t gotten that far,” Gemma explained, “We just made the decision upstairs before talking to Dean.”

“Basically I don’t want Dean to lie to his dad anymore. I want him to be able to be open and honest. It’s not fair to him nor Terry. I’m pretty sure Terry already knows something’s up considering the last few times I’ve seen him, Gemma has been with me. So we’ll go out for lunch, let them do whatever they want, drop Dean off at yours and then come here. Basically everything has been planned, but the conversation. I think we should talk about it tonight after Dean goes to bed.”

“Agreed and we still have a few days to figure everything out.”

“Are you nervous, Gemma?”

She took her last bite of food and took a sip of tea. “No, Joan. Not really.”

“Have you thought about how this could affect this family?”

“How would it affect it?”

“What if Terry tries to take him away?”

“I wouldn’t allow that to happen,” Steph answered. “His home is here. I have a better job and make more money than Terry, who has only been able to hold a job down now for the first time in his life.”

“But the government could say the child is in an illegitimate household.”

“Why would the government be involved?”

“If he takes you to court.”

“He didn’t do that with Johnny.”

“Johnny was a man.”

“So?”

“So, we don’t know Terry’s stance on the,” Joan cleared her throat, “homosexual lifestyle so if he doesn’t like it, he could take you to court.”

“For what?”

“Custody.”

“Mum!”

“You’ve already gone against your custody agreement.”

“Because that’s what Dean wanted. It’s about Dean, not Terry.”

“I’m just trying to prepare you for the possibility-”

“We wouldn’t let it get that far,” Gemma stated. 

“How would you stop it?”

Gemma side eyed Joan. “I mean I feel like that is the absolute worst case scenario and we don’t need to cross that bridge unless we have to, but I honestly can’t imagine that happening.” Gemma looked towards Steph to see some panic in her eyes. “Love, it’s alright.” Steph nodded. “Look at me.” Steph turned to look towards Gemma not making eye contact. Gemma took her hands which caused Steph to finally look up. “That won’t happen, Love. We won’t let it get that far, I promise.”

“Steph, I’m not trying to worry you.”

“Really? You’re doing a great job,” She replied sarcastically. “It’s already been a weird morning and I don’t need anything added to it.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to-”

“Just stop, Mum. Please. I can’t with this right now.”

“Alright, so we won’t worry about it,” Gemma soothed. “We’ll wash the dishes and take Dean to the park. Focus on the good day together before going to work tomorrow. Okay?”

Steph nodded. She got up from the table a little wobbly, but Gemma’s hand was there to steady her. “You alright?”

“Yes, Love. Thank you.”

Steph collected the bowls from the table and took them to the sink. Joan sighed and stood. “Well I think I’ve done enough here for the day. I assume you’ll bring Dean to me in the morning on the way to work?”

“I will be,” Gemma answered. “I don’t have to be at the clinic until ten so figured I’d drop him off on my way around nine thirty?”

“Sure. I’ll see you then and Steph, I’m sorry for making you upset.”

“It’s fine,” she answered, her voice shaky. “Thank you for lunch.”

“I’ll see myself out.”

Both women stayed and waited for the door to close. As soon as Joan shut it, Steph turned to Gemma, completely breaking down. Gemma wrapped her arms around her, comforting her. “It’s alright, Love.”

“What if she’s right? What if he tries to file for full custody and I lose my son.”

“Do you honestly think Terry would do that to you?”

Steph shook her head. “Unless he wanted revenge for me not taking him back.”

Gemma pulled back and cupped her cheeks. “After fucking Lisa?”

“Yeah and then afterwards when I told him to leave.”

“Love, you don’t need to worry.”

Steph had tears streaming down her cheeks. Gemma wiped them away. “It’s okay, Beautiful. I’m not going to let anything happen to you or Dean. I promise, Love.” Steph continued to nod her head. “It’s alright. There is no revenge for him to seek. You’re not going to lose Dean.” 

Gemma could see that Steph was lost in thoughts, bringing her hands to her head, trying to fight the thoughts. 

“Come on, Love.” Gemma guided Steph to the couch and sat her down. “It’s been a weird morning and you’ve already had to deal with a lot. You’re just exhausted from the party and everything that has already happened today, but it will be okay. I promise.”

“And you’ll be here?”

“Of course I will. Where else would I be?”

“Why did she have to say all that. I mean I was feeling better after talking to Dean and she always does this. She just needs to shut up. She’s so cruel.”

“I’m not trying to defend her, but I don’t think she was trying to be mean. Your mum just sees everything black and whtie. I mean she obviously has anxiety and she just transfers it to you.”

“Well can she stop? I can’t…” She laid her head down in Gemma’s lap and sighed. “I can’t deal with all of this all the time. It’s too much.”

“What? Us?”

“No just the changes. Why do I have to sit Terry down and be all delicate because I’m with you. I shouldn’t have to do that. I should just be able to say, ‘I’m with Gemma. I love her. She’s part of me,’ and that be it. Why do I have to compromise our relationship for some twat who shagged some stupid woman and then have to worry about losing custody of my child?”

“Because it’s societal, I guess.”

“Well it’s bullshit and I’m tired of it. I’m tired of having to feel nervous about telling people that I love you. I’m tired of the eyes. I’m tired of whispers. I just want to be with you and have my son with me.”

“You will, Love.”

“Where am I going?” Dean asked, coming into the living room. Steph quickly wiped her eyes and smiled, sitting up. 

“To the park to ride your bike!” 

“Are you crying, Mummy?”

“No, Love. I’m just exhausted from the party last night and all the work I had to put into it.”

“We don’t have to go to the park. We can stay here and play a game.”

Steph’s eyes shined brightly at the sweet gesture. “But you really want to ride your bike.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, Love. I promised a bike ride today so we’re going to go to the park. The cold air might help me wake up. So go get your jumper. Let’s go!” 

Dean smiled broadly and ran to the foyer. Steph looked at Gemma. “It’s hard.”

“It is hard,” Gemma agreed. “Being a divorced parent and feeling like you have to do it on your own is hard. But I love you and I really don’t give a shit about Terry. I care about you, I care about Dean and I care about my son. That’s pretty much it. I’m not going to let anything happen to you or anyone. I promise it’s going to be okay.”

“Thank you and thank you again for just being here and helping.”

“It’s the very least I can do. Now, let’s get on some warmer clothes, for you at least, and not worry about this morning, not worry about Terry, not worry about anything. You started the new year with telling your kid about sex. What a way to start,” Gemma joked.

Steph laughed. “Technically I started it with fucking you so I don’t feel too bad about that.”

“It was good too.”

Steph rolled her eyes and leaned into Gemma’s ear. “Really good.” She kissed her cheek standing up. Gemma chuckled, following her. 

“I’m ready,” Dean announced.

“Well let me put on a proper, woolly jumper and then we’ll be all set. Do you need anything from upstairs Gem?”

“A pair of socks and something warmer than this.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Dean waited until Steph had turned the corner. “Is Mum upset?”

“You know how your Gran likes to get under skin?”

“Yeah.”

“She just did that for a little bit before going home, but your Mum’s fine. She’s just tired.”

“Promise?”

Gemma smiled and held out her pinky. “Pinky promise.” Dean hooked her finger and laughed. 

“Dean, do you have any questions about earlier?”

“No. I just don’t really understand it.”

“You will, one day, but you can ask us anything, you know?” He nodded. “So if anything is rattling around in that head of yours and you want to ask, you can.”

Dean shook his head no.

“Alright, well you’ve got your helmet and pads and gloves?” Dean nodded. “So you’re all set then?”

“Yeah.”

“Excellent. We get your mum, we get your bike and then we get to go have a super fun day, freezing in the park.”

“Yay!” Dean shouted as Steph made her way back down the stairs. She held a sweater out for Gemma, who thanked her and took it. She soon realized the other item in Steph’s hand and laughed.

“Seriously?”

“Gemma, it is cold and I am always cold.”

“But a blanket, Love?”

“It’s not illegal!” 

Gemma put her arms up in defense. “Alright. You’re right.”

“And you used the blanket the last time.”

“Only so I could be next to you and feel your warmth.”

Steph looked away and smirked. “And because you were cold.”

“Well it is winter.”

Steph laughed, wrapping her arm around Gemma’s back, feeling Gemma’s lips against her cheek. “You ready to go, Love?”

Dean nodded. They gathered the bike from the back, spent about an hour in the park before coming back. Gemma managed to help Steph rid her of her troubles in regards to Joan’s comments, for the most part. She let Steph relax, making dinner and helping Dean with getting to bed. By the time she was finally able to retire, Steph was out like a light. She smiled at the sight. She quickly changed, washing her face and getting into bed. It didn’t take long for Steph to cuddle up to her side with a sigh.

“Do you think I’m a good mum, Gem?”

“I think you’re one of the best. Dean is always first and he’s a very happy child.”

“Do you think him walking in on us will scar him for life?”

“No, Love. Like I said, it happens and it did. He didn’t seem to see much and we told him to ask questions if he has them. It’s all about open communication and now he knows he has that. But you are a wonderful mum. Don’t doubt yourself.”

Steph nodded. She kissed Gemma’s chest. “You’re a good mum too, Gemma.”

“Don’t think that’s true.”

“My son wouldn’t allow you to put him to bed, without me, if you weren’t. He gets that parent vibe from you. He looks up to you. He loves you.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m a good mum.”

“Not a lot of people would go out of their way to make their partner’s kids happy and healthy like you do. You always say I put Dean first, but you’re starting to do that yourself. You care when he’s hurt. You care when he’s sick. I mean I hadn’t talked to you in a week and a half when Dean got sick and you didn’t bat an eye. You literally dropped everything to pick him up and take him home.”

“That’s because I love you.”

“And because your maternal instincts kicked in.”

“So?” 

“Look, you don’t have to believe me and I’m too tired to argue, not that you’re arguing, but I want you to know and understand that I wouldn’t allow you to be with Dean, alone, if you weren’t a good mum.”

Gemma kissed her forehead. She adjusted to get comfortable and sighed. Steph’s eyes were closed once again as she laid against Gemma. A small “thank you” broke the silence and Steph smiled, rubbing Gemma’s side as they succumb to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST THINGS FIRST! There is a fan of this series who said the last time I had Steph with the blanket in the park, they were hoping Steph would say: "It's not illegal" so in this chapter, and forgive me I can't remember you are, THAT IS FOR YOU!!!!
> 
> I'm 32 and single and had to google "how to talk to a six year old about sex" multiple times - which led me to learning a lot about how to talk to children about it at different ages. Then I read a hilarious article about kids who have walked in on their parents - the blow job one is a true story from someone - and I've learned a lot. But I do it, to make it as authentic as possible.
> 
> Also I took a poll on twitter in regards to the use of sex toys - I'm curious to know of everyone's opinion on those regards. So sex toys in the story: Is that okay or no? Please explain to me why. I had 8% say no on Twitter and I really want to know why. I've also had people say, do what I want - well I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable and I honestly don't' want to lose readers which is why I would like to know.
> 
> Oh and the Terry stuff... buckle your seat belts... *insert evil laugh*


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, it's not Friday, but I finished it early!!

That following Friday night, Gemma sat on the couch curled up, ready to watch a movie with Steph. Dean had been put to bed and she was waiting for Steph to get out of the shower. She had made two cups of hot tea with a few biscuits on the coffee table. Gemma relaxed in the quietness of the room. It had been a frantic and loud evening. Dean had apparently been rather rowdy that day, running around, screaming while playing and jumping all over the furniture. Gemma had worked at the clinic and Steph came home to a worn out Joan. Once Steph was home, Dean was attached at the hip, but hadn’t seemed to quiet down. By the time Gemma arrived, it was in full frenzy. At least her presence allowed Steph a moment of peace. She had played with him for a bit while Steph cooked. There was only so much either one of them could do. Once they sat down for dinner, he became calmer, but still not acting like himself. 

Gemma sighed, studying the picture of Tom on the mantle. She felt herself smiling at his smile, getting lost in thought. It was from when he was four and they took him to the coast for the first time. The way he squealed as he ran down the beach with a toy sword, Simon chasing after him pretending to be a monster. Gemma watched on fondly, laughing at the scene. _”I’m going to my castle”, _ Tom announced, running to Gemma, who saved him from the big, scary dragon. He hugged her to be protected and then slayed the dragon. Gemma remembered it so clearly that she could still smell the scent of the coast and Tom’s hair. The warmth of his skin from being in the sun. How quickly his heart had been beating. His grin when Simon pretended to die.

The floorboards creaked, bringing her back to the present. She was excited to be alone with Steph and watch a movie. She pulled the blanket back, setting her tea on the table.

“Gemma?”

Gemma closed her eyes and took a deep breath at the child’s tone. “What are you doing out of bed, Love?”

“I can’t sleep.”

Gemma gestured for him to come. He got under the blanket with her. “Why can’t you sleep?”

Dean shrugged.

“Did you have a bad dream?”

“No. I just can’t.”

She could tell he was tired and that he had probably already been asleep when something woke him. She scratched his head to comfort him. Steph stepped out of her bedroom, finally feeling relaxed after a crazy day. She noticed Dean’s door was open and quickly realized he wasn’t in his bed. She sighed, knowing he would be downstairs. She quietly made her way down and saw Dean and Gemma talking on the couch. She stood in the foyer and listened.

“You were quite the little noise maker today.”

He just nodded.

“Wanna talk about that?”

“I was having fun.”

“Yes, but I’ve never heard you be that loud or seen you be that rambunctious. Is the kid today the real you or were you acting out for some reason?”

Dean stared at his lap, covered by the blanket. He let his hand rub over the fabric, clearly fidgeting and ignoring the question. 

“Could it possibly be that you’re nervous about seeing your Dad tomorrow so you decided to go a little extra today to not show those emotions?” 

Dean looked up at her, surprised that she had actually guessed why he had been like that, but he still didn’t answer the question. 

“Did I get it right?” She asked.

He finally, slowly nodded his head. 

“So you gave your grandmother and your mum a hard time because you don’t really want to see your dad tomorrow, do you?”

“No.”

“What do you think is going to happen?”

“I don’t know. He’s not like how he was.”

“In what way?”

“We used to do what I wanted to do, but then we started doing whatever Lisa wanted.”

“But you went to the zoo?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to go play football with him and he wouldn’t let me because we had to stay home and take care of that baby.”

“And you’re still mad about that?”

“I’m not mad. I’m just...” He wasn’t sure how to express what he was feeling so he just stopped speaking. 

“Just what then? Frustrated?”

“I guess.”

“Dean, I know this is hard. I saw my son go through it too. Your dad didn’t handle that situation very well at all, but he wasn’t doing it to hurt you. He just didn’t think about it at all really. Your dad, I can tell, loves you more than anything in this world. More than you mum, than Lisa, and the baby. Your his son and he just wants you to be happy.”

“But I’m not. I’m scared.”

“What are you scared of?”

“Is this life now?”

“What you mean?”

“I mean, I know Mum and Dad aren’t going to get back together and I know that you’re with Mummy, but is this it? Kids at school have mums and dads and I don’t have a dad anymore.” 

Gemma’s eyes started to water. “You still have a dad, Love.”

“Doesn’t feel like it. Not anymore. I see you more than my dad.”

“Does that bother you? Do you think I’m trying to take over for your dad?”

He shook his head no. “I like when you’re here. We’re a family when you’re here.”

“Is it not a family when it’s just you and your mum?”

“It is because she’s my mum and she loves me.”

“Right.”

“But when you’re here, it feels better.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because we’re a whole family and you care about me and you don’t act like I’m a bother.”

“Does your dad make you feel like a bother?”

“Only since Lisa.”

“Well, Love, it was an adjustment for everyone, right? Not just you, but your dad and Lisa and the baby. It was just a lot of change thrown in at once and it wasn’t fair to anyone, but that doesn’t mean when you see your dad, the love he has for you and the love you have for him changes. He still loves you the same and yes you might still be mad at him, but you love him, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And you have a special bond with him, right?”

Dean nodded.

“So, Love, you got thrown into a weird weekend, but you haven’t been back since to know whether it’s still weird or not. Could be better now that everyone is aware and knows, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And tomorrow, there’s no reason to be nervous. Your mum’s going to be there with you all day and I guarantee if you tell her you were sad or uncomfortable, she would do everything in her power to make all those feelings go away.”

Dean put his head back down and wiped his eyes. “I just want my dad back.”

“Come here, Love.”

Dean crawled onto her lap and wrapped his arms around her. She held him tightly, rubbing his back and shushing him. “I know you do, Love. But he is still the same man. He’s still your dad.” Dean nodded. 

Steph wiped tears from her cheeks. She hated this for him. She knew he was having a hard time, but thought they had moved passed that weekend. It upset her that she clearly wasn’t fully aware of what was happening with her son. 

“Dean, I’m going to tell you something, I wish I would have told my son. Okay?”

“Okay,” he mumbled against her neck.

“Your father made a mistake. He only thought about himself and did what he wanted when he did what he did with Lisa. He wasn’t thinking at all. He wasn’t thinking about you. He wasn’t thinking about your mum. He was only thinking about himself. What he did was horrible. Selfish. I’m not denying that, but we as humans make terrible mistakes. We do terrible things sometimes. No we don’t always hurt our families, but sometimes we tell a lie that hurts. Sometimes we hit someone because we’re angry. Sometimes we hurt people without realizing it. Your dad, no matter how bad what he did was, just made a human error and he didn’t think it through. He didn’t think about what could happen. Maybe he didn’t care or maybe he thought he’d get away with it, but regardless of that, regardless of the stupid things he did, he is always going to love you and want what’s best for you. Always. So even though it hurts and it’s painful and you miss him so much it makes you cry, you have to forgive, Love. It’ll make you stronger and a more beautiful person. You don’t have to like him. You don’t have to love him, but I know, as a parent,” her voice cracked for a moment, thinking of the time she said that to Tom. She took a deep breath to compose herself. “He will do everything in his power to make sure you’re happy especially after he sees what his error has done to you. Forgiveness, my Love, is the key to moving forward. I promise, in the long run, you’ll feel so much better even if right now, you don’t think you will. He loves you. He wants what’s best for you.”

Dean nodded. “Do you love me?”

Gemma smiled. “Yeah I do.”

“Do you care about me?”

“I really, really do.”

“Would you make that mistake?”

“To your mum?”

“Yeah.”

“Never.”

“Why?”

“Because your mum has changed my life. She makes me happy. She helps me see the good. She gives me reassurance and support. I would never take that for granted.”

“Will you go with us tomorrow?”

“I can’t, Love. I have to work, but I will be here when you get home and if you’re good and well behaved at your Gran’s, maybe we could do something to celebrate you seeing your dad.”

“Like what?”

“Don’t know. A game or a dessert. We’ll figure it out.”

“I wish you were coming with us.”

“I know, Love, but your mum will be there and I think that is way more important than me being there, don’t you?” Dean nodded. “Are you getting sleepy?”

“No.”

“No? Well is there something else?”

“I want to apologize to Mum.”

“Why?”

“For being so loud when she got home.”

Gemma smiled. “Oh, Love. That’s fine. I don’t think she’s that upset about it.”

Steph entered the room with a smile. “I’m not, Sweetheart.” Dean looked over at her. “But I’m glad you talked about your problem.” Gemma pulled the blanket back for Steph to sit. She did so. “Come here.” Dean climbed over Gemma and into Stephs arms, hugging her. “Next time, Dean, just say what it is. You don’t need to lie to me or act out in regards to your father. One of the reasons I’m here, as your mum, is so you can talk to me. Okay?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No need, Tigger. Just please remember it’s so much better to talk then keeping it in.”

“Okay.”

“Alright. Are you tired?”

Dean nodded. 

“Do you want to sleep?”

“Can I stay here for a little while or do you want adult time?”

They both laughed before Steph looked at Gemma. They both had the same expression of wanting to be alone, but neither had the heart to say no. Gemma nodded.

“Sure, Love, but can sit next to me here on the couch?”

Dean did as he was told, sitting down and leaning into her as she scooted closer to Gemma. 

“I made us some tea,” Gemma announced, handing a cup to Steph.

Steph smiled, gladly taking it. “Thank you.” She nuzzled Gemma’s nose before placing a simple peck against her lips.

“Mum?”

“Yeah, Love?”

“I’m scared about tomorrow.”

“There’s nothing to be scared of Dean. It’s just your dad.”

“I know.”

“And I’ll be with you so there really is nothing to be nervous about.”

“I’m glad you’re going.”

Steph smiled. “Me too.” She kissed his head and wrapped her arm around him, feeling Gemma’s around her. Instead of turning on a movie, Gemma turned on the news, knowing it would put a tired child to sleep. Dean slowly moved his head to Steph’s lap and closed his eyes as Steph scratched his head. A few moments later, he rolled over to face her, his eyes shut as his breath deepened. Steph rubbed his back a few times.

“Dean, Love.”

“Hm?” He didn’t bother moving or opening his eyes.

“Do you want to go upstairs and get back into bed?”

He nodded, not bothering to move. 

“Can you sit up for me?”

Dean shook his head no, reaching for Steph’s hand. Gemma stood and moved the blanket away from him. 

“No, Gemma. He can walk.”

“I know, but he’s already asleep.”

“But he’s not. He’s responding.”

“He’s not asking to be carried, though.”

Gemma bent down and picked him up, holding her breath a little bit because of his weight.

“Come on, Love,” she whispered.

Dean’s head lulled on Gemma’s shoulder, his arms by his side. She rubbed his back as she carried him upstairs, Steph not too far behind them. She watched as Gemma laid him in his bed, laying his comforter over him and grabbed his stuffed animal making sure it was close. She walked back towards the door, Steph standing there. She passed by her, allowing Steph to turn the light off. Gemma went downstairs and sighed as she sat.

“Why do you do that?” Steph asked, joining her.

“Do what?”

“Carry him?”

“Because he’s little for his age or tired or sick.”

“Do you miss being able to do that? Carrying a child?”

“No. Steph, I really didn’t think about it. If you don’t want me to pick him up and carry him, I won’t, but he was tired. If he specifically asked me to pick him up, I wouldn’t do it, but it’s not hard when he’s clearly asleep or close to it. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend or bother you.”

“You didn’t offend me. I just don’t want to spoil him.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to still watch a movie?” 

“Sure.”

“Gem, I didn’t mean anything by it-”

“I don’t want everything I do for Dean to be about Tom. That’s it. I carried Tom around when he was six, if he was tired and needed to go to bed or when he was sick and I feel like that’s the only time I carry Dean unless he’s giving me a big hug or is excited and even then, I’m not carrying him. I’m just picking him up. I didn’t carry him upstairs because I miss Tom. I carried him upstairs so we could be alone quicker and because it was just easier. I didn’t think about anything else one way or another. Maybe I do miss being able to carry a child, but it’s not like I could do that with Tom. He’s almost as tall as me. Probably taller now and not to mention a teenager. He’s ten years older than Dean. I never thought I would be around a small child again so maybe part of it is that part of me, but mostly tonight, I just wanted him upstairs so you and I could be alone for a little bit before tomorrow.” Gemma shrugged. 

Steph was taken back by the sudden outburst. “I’m sorry,” she stuttered, “I don’t mean to make everything about Tom.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it isn’t and I’m sorry.”

“Will you just sit on this couch, watch a movie, make out a little bit and then go to bed with me?”

Steph smiled. “Yeah.”

“And don’t start worrying about what you said because I can already see that in your eyes and it doesn’t need to be there. No need to feel bad, okay?”

Steph nodded. “Do you want popcorn?”

“Please. Way better than biscuits.”

“Do you want wine?”

“Well now you’re just reading my mind.”

Steph laughed and went into the kitchen. Gemma walked in behind her, bringing their tea mugs. She wrapped her arms around Steph’s waist and kissed her shoulder. Steph turned and embraced her, taking her calming scent. She smiled before whispering, “I am sorry.”

“Shh. No need to be, my Love. I’m sorry for being cross.”

Steph grinned. “It’s okay. I get it and I don’t mean to do that. I honestly didn’t know I was.”

“Maybe you’re not and I just perceived it that way so I’m sorry.”

“We’ve said ‘sorry’ too much so no more. Forgiven?”

“Forgiven.”

They swayed with one another until the popcorn was finished. Gemma poured the glasses while Steph dumped the contents into a big bowl. They got back on the couch and finally were able to relax. Steph sat with her legs on Gemma’s as Gemma swung her arm around her shoulders.

“Good?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah.”

“So what are we watching?” Steph hit play instead of answering the question. The movie started and Gemma just smirked. “Are you serious?”

“What?” Steph paused it.

“It’s our in house movie night and you want to watch ‘Mary Poppins’?”

“What’s so wrong with that?”

Gemma shook her head and laughed. “I thought it would be something raunchy to get us in the mood.”

“Is it always sex on the brain with you?”

“You’re one to talk.”

“What do you mean?”

“You shagged me in a bathroom at one of your parties when you knew we were going to go home afterwards and have sex.”

“So?”

Gemma chuckled. “Look, I can’t make out with you through a children’s movie. It’s wrong.”

“Why?”

“It’s inappropriate.”

“What Julie Andrews doesn’t do it for you?”

“Not really, no.”

“Who does it for you then?”

“You.”

Steph blushed and bit her lip. “Cute, but you’re not winning this debate.”

“Ugh!”

“Please. It’s one of my favorites and I can’t stand watching it with Dean because he talks and dances around through the whole thing. Please, Love.”

Gemma smirked and rolled her eyes. “You’re adorable.” She sighed dramatically. “Fine.” Steph kissed Gemma’s neck with a little squeal. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.” Gemma started to twist around. “Do you mind if I get comfortable before we start watching?”

“Sure.”

Gemma sat so her legs were up on the couch extended out. She gestured for Steph to join her. Steph sat in between her legs and leaned against her, kissing her chin. “Love you,” she whispered.

“Love you too.”

As the movie progressed, they slowly made their way lower to laying on the couch. Steph wrapped around Gemma as Gemma mindlessly played with her hair. The empty bowl of popcorn now laid on the coffee table, two empty glasses of wine. Gemma smiled anytime she heard Steph humming along to the songs. The movie came to a close and Steph looked up to Gemma beaming. 

“You really like that film,” Gemma commented.

“Yeah. I remember when my mum and dad took me to see it. They did a small re-release in the theater and it was a big deal because we didn’t have a lot of money and I never really got to go to the cinema so I just have a very fond family memory of that day and that’s why I love it so much.”

“That’s really sweet.”

“Yeah, but now, it’s late and I’m very tired so maybe we should get ready for bed?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

They turned out the lights, checked the doors and headed upstairs. Once they were washed and changed, they laid in bed together, Steph cuddling up to Gemma’s side. Gemma laid there with her eyes open, thinking before she laughed.

“What?” Steph inquired.

“I was just thinking how crazy my life has been.”

“In what way?”

“I don’t know. See I moved to this place called Sheffield because I wanted to get away from my past,” Gemma stated in a playful tone.

“Really? Why did you want to get away from it?”

“Oh well my ex husband was a nutter and then I lost my son and as painful as that is, I just had to get out. I had to get away from the sympathy and the ‘sorries’ and the eyes that followed me everywhere with judgement. So I moved to this new town, not wanting to meet anyone and then I somehow ended up at this weird, ladies only party.”

“Ladies only? What’s that?”

“It’s like a big party for only women to look at sexy lingerie and sex toys of all things.”

“Sounds wild.”

“Yeah, but being me, I needed a break from all the excited women around me. It was a bit much. So I went outside to smoke and there was this nervous looking, but beautiful woman standing in front of the garage.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t think a woman had ever caught my attention the way that this woman had.”

“Did you talk to her?”

“I did. I went to smoke and made her jump and I just remember thinking how cute and shy she was and I had an odd feeling that I wanted to know her better. I was actually gearing up to leave the party because I felt so uncomfortable.”

“Because of the sex?”

“No because I couldn’t fathom why I was there and so I actually went outside to start walking home, but she stopped me. And then the next thing I knew, I was following her back inside like I was under a spell.”

“She must have been like, really sexy.”

“Probably the sexiest person I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Well then what happened?”

“I left once the party was over, even though I didn’t want to. Kind of laughed it off and thought that I’d probably never see her again and that it was probably a good thing that I wouldn’t so I continued on, but then two weeks later I called for a ‘Dean’ at the clinic and there she is with this sweet, very sick little boy and I remember being shocked and surprised to see her with a child, but felt my heart race like crazy from just seeing her again. So I gave this kid, Dean, an exam and I can see that she’s stressed and tired so I pulled her aside after the exam to tell her it’s alright and that he’s going to be okay.”

“Right.”

“And then before leaving she asked me, ‘do you want to come round to mine for dinner tonight?’ and I thought this woman is crazy.”

“Absolutely mental.”

“Why would she want company when she’s got this sick kid?”

“Obviously she wanted the fanny.”

Gemma laughed out loud. “I don’t think she realized that at the time. Did you?”

“No,” Steph smirked. “I just had really warm and tender feelings for you.” They looked at each with genuine smiles. “So did you go?”

“Yeah because I thought if I didn’t, I really would never see her again.”

“It is a small town, you know?”

“Yeah, but even in the smallest of towns, you can still never see a person again and a huge part of me, couldn’t let her go. Now here’s the crazy thing-”

“Oh no.”

“We went out on a couple dates and then had a weird row because of a dream I had and then I popped up on her doorstep with fish and chips and apologized and for whatever reason, she let me in.”

“Maybe she’s really smart.”

“Oh she definitely is. And from that moment on, I feel like it just clicked.”

“What made you go back to her?”

“I never felt judged in her presence and then when I told her about my ex husband and my son, she didn’t view me as a monster or a bad mum.” Gemma’s eyes started to water. “And I don’t believe in G-d, but I kept thinking, if He exists then He’s giving me a second chance to do a family right.” She started to take deep breaths, forcing her tears to go away, but instead she weeped. “I’m sorry... I was just trying to be cute. Wasn’t trying to cry... I had a real shit day.”

Steph pushed her hair back out. “What happened?”

“I just couldn’t stop thinking about Tom. Not at all. It was just memory after memory and I couldn’t stop it. I had to step out on a patient to compose myself. I was just a mess.”

“I’m sorry, Love. You could have called me.”

“I know, but I just wanted it to stop. I didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Well still, Love.” Gemma nodded as more tears streamed down her cheek. “Oh no, Gem. It’s alright.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Shhh. Don’t cry, Love.”

“I think I did carry Dean up tonight because I couldn’t stop thinking about Tom’s childhood all day and that’s probably why I snapped at you because I think you were right and I didn’t want to have to deal with those emotions anymore. I think it’s why I got so defensive.”

“It’s okay.”

“I carried him, Tom, all the time until he got too tall. Simon hated it. I mean Tom knew the difference. I wasn’t the kind of parent who allowed him to be picked up all the time, but late nights and being sick, I carried him everywhere until he was about seven, I think and Dean is a lot smaller than he was at that age so I do think that’s why I did it and I’m sorry.”

“No. There’s no reason to apologize. I understand. I don’t want him to grow up.” Gemma tried to compose herself, but it just didn’t seem to work. She curled into Steph, who hugged her and held her as tightly as she could, rubbing her back. “It’s alright, Love. Shh.” Gemma was finally able to take long breaths, Steph consistently rubbing her back. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I can’t imagine.” Gemma rolled onto her back. “Talk to me, Gem. What you thinking about?”

“I can remember when Tom was around Dean’s age, learning how to ride a bike. I made the terrible mistake of letting Simon do it first. Simon just let go really quickly and Tom just fell completely to the ground, skidded a little bit, which is why I insisted on pads for Dean. Simon tried to get him up and to go again, but he was bleeding from his elbow and both knees. He hobbled inside, crying his head off and I picked him up. Simon said that he was too big to be picked up and that I babied him. That I always believed him, which I did because he was my son and I didn’t have a reason not to. So I put him on the counter. He just sat there in his underwear because all the t-shirts he had went to his elbows, he wasn’t wearing an undershirt and we had to get the pants off to see the damage on the knees. He hated disinfectant. Swore up and down it stung so bad and I never believed him until I had to try it once and he was not lying. And he kept begging me to not spray and so I just started singing to relax him and he hated singing. Despised it really, but he started singing with me and I just remember his smile. And I sprayed and we kept singing and when I went to get bandages on and everything, he kept humming. When it was all done and he was all fixed up, I hugged him and he just said ‘I love you, Mum’ and I couldn’t get that out of my head all day.”

“Well he does love you.”

“He did yeah, but that changed because of Simon. I think I held him all the time because I couldn’t when he was a baby so I missed a year of it and I wanted to make up for it, I guess.”

“Well, truth be told, I do love watching you carry Dean.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah. Terry rarely did it. Not very affectionate with Dean so he’s never really had two loving adults in his life. I mean he hugs him and kisses his head, but only on greetings. He never really showed affection around the house. Maybe a pat on the head, but that’s about it. My mum only hugs him because he hugs her. I even rarely hug my mum and when I do, it’s so awkward. But I know Dean loves it, no matter what anyone says.”

“He’s a sweet kid. He is hard to say no to.”

Steph laughed. “Yeah he really is.”

“Those puppy eyes.”

“They will get you every time. You seriously have to avoid them.”

“Duly noted.” Steph kissed her cheek. “People used to say that Tom had my smell or that I smelled of him. Dean smells like you.”

“Does he?”

“Yeah, I’m sure it has to do with laundry and shampoo, but he does smell like you. When he was sick and I had to take him to my apartment, I couldn’t look at him.”

“Why?”

“Because he also has your eyes. So I was already overwhelmed for a number of reasons and worried about what I was going to say to you, but he asked me to stay with him and I did. I laid with him, but I couldn’t look at him because I already felt surrounded by your smell that it was almost unbearable to look in his eyes.”

“Did you ever look at him?”

“Eventually, yeah because he coughed with his mouth open, but I felt the sting in my heart.”

“Well, I’m here now.”

“Hallelujah!”

“Do you feel better?”

“I always feel better when I’m with you.”

“Good. My turn?”

Gemma nodded, turning on her side to look at Steph. 

“I think I’m more nervous about tomorrow than Dean.”

“Why, Love?”

“Well what if he does what my mum says?”

“He won’t.”

“But what if he does?”

“Then they would take Dean’s opinion into account and there is no way he would say he wants to live with Terry.”

“I know, but what if the courts agree with Terry anyway?”

“Steph. You have a better job and make more money than Terry. You have consistently provided for him through thick and thin. He has a roof over his head. His own bedroom. You’ve got people to watch him when you’re not home, which is rare but most people have babysitters. You said this is Terry’s longest job. He can’t hold one down.”

“I know, but… I work in the sex industry.”

“But he’s not around that. Has Dean seen any of that?”

“Not that I know of, but no I don’t think so.”

“You rarely bring that stuff home and when you do, it’s not like it’s out on display.”

“But all that stuff has been in the house.”

“Doesn’t mean Dean has seen anything and since he tends to ask a lot of questions, I’d think he’d ask if he saw something.”

Steph sighed, running her hand over Gemma’s arm that was now snug against her waist. “Will they really take Dean’s opinion?”

“Of course, but it’s not like it’s going to get far. Terry’s rather daft, isn’t he?”

“Right.” Steph paused. “He’ll be angry.”

“Who?”

“Terry. I know his first reaction will be anger. Well no confused and then it’ll meld into anger.”

“Isn’t that half the problem with Terry? I can’t imagine a judge thinking, ‘this guy is the right one for this boy’, no come on.”

“He’ll still be angry.”

“Well I’ll be here no matter what.”

“I keep getting worried you’ll get stuck at the clinic and then-“

“I’m done tomorrow at two so even if I was needed for a few more hours, I’ll still be here by the time you get back.”

“He won’t like that you’re here.”

“I don’t really care what Terry likes or not, but you, my Love, don’t need to worry, okay?”

Steph nodded. She kissed Gemma before laying her head against her chest. “What if Dean says he does want to live with his dad?”

“Steph, he doesn’t even want to see Terry, let alone live with him. Does he even remember he’s going to Birmingham next weekend?”

“I don’t know. I should probably remind him.”

“He won’t be happy.”

“No, he won’t, but he needs to.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you working that weekend?” 

“No.”

“I know we’ve mentioned it, but do you think we should go to Birmingham as well?”

“Sure.”

“That way if Dean needs us, we’re close.”

“And we can get to him easily, if need be. We could give him the number, wherever we stay.”

“Well I don’t know if I want him to know we’re there.”

“Why?”

“Well he needs to give it a chance. If he knows we’re there, he might not do that. I hate to say this, but he has to learn this new part of his life. I don’t like it anymore than he does, but he has to. That child is in our lives now so Dean needs to realize that those two aren’t going anywhere so maybe we should just not tell him, but be there if need be.”

Gemma smiled. “Sounds good, Love. I’ll look up places to stay tomorrow on my lunch break.”

Gemma kissed her head, wrapping her arms snug around Steph. “You know, I never really had a lot growing up. I think it’s why I was so accustomed to living with Terry. His one, shit job was enough, but it wasn’t. We were dirt poor. Didn’t even have money in the bank. We got this house because it was the cheapest two bedroom we could find when I was pregnant and we’d keep all of Terry’s earnings in a jar in the kitchen. So when Dean finally went to school and Terry lost his job, this ad in the paper for women’s only parties seemed like the best option.”

“And it was.”

“Yeah. We used to scrape about for our bills. Definitely had the heat cut off for a week, once a year, every winter because we couldn’t afford it plus the rent. Terry used to tell Dean it was like sleeping in an igloo and made him stronger. It always bothered me so I’d sleep with Dean so his little body had some form of heat under the duvet and two blankets. I’m just finally able to provide for my son and have a fund for him. I can buy that piece of candy now or that toy. I couldn’t do that for the first five years of his life.”

“You know that’s not going to get taken away from you. You provide and I’m a doctor so there’s no way a judge would appoint Terry to be the sole legal guardian.”

“But you’re not my wife. We’re just girlfriends.”

“Well I know, but I mean we can provide more for him. He’ll be educated and attend a good school. You know I’d do anything for Dean. Anything for you. Terry does what he wants.”

Steph looked up. “You do know I think of us more than girlfriends, right? I love you. You’re my partner.”

Gemma smiled. “I know, Love. You’re anxious and tired so I think you need to take some deep breaths, calm yourself down and just sleep.”

“But you’ll be here?”

“If I think I’m going to be one second late, I will call and if I don’t get a hold of you, I’ll call Joan, okay?”

“Okay.”

Steph knew Gemma was already falling asleep as she was speaking. She knew the day had taken a long toll on her, even though she managed to hide it well. She kissed Gemma’s chest and turned on her side, Gemma not far behind, spooning her. 

“I love you, “ Gemma whispered in her ear.

Steph rubbed her hand. “I love you too.”

Steph laid there with her eyes open, not able to shut her mind off. Gemma was now sound asleep, but still holding onto Steph as best she could. She smiled when she heard Dean’s bedroom door open, followed by his footsteps and then saw her door open. Dean stood there in his mismatched pajamas and hair pointing in all directions on his head. 

“Can’t sleep, Love?” Steph whispered.

“No.”

“Come sleep with your Mum.”

Steph lifted Gemma’s arm and pushed back a little bit since they were asleep on her side of the bed. Gemma registered enough to move to the middle, laying on her back. Steph held up the blanket and smiled.

“Am I too big?” Dean asked, his round eyes saddened.

“Not tonight, Love.”

Dean climbed into his mother’s arms, automatically feeling more relaxed than he had in his own bed. Steph pushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead. She rubbed his back, thinking of the story Gemma had told about singing with Tom. She couldn’t say why, but in that moment, she started to hum, lulling her and Dean to sleep.

—————————————-

Gemma’s alarm beeped, waking her instantly. She snoozed it, turning over to fall into Steph’s arms. She didn’t bother opening her eyes, as she wrapped her arm around what she thought would be Steph’s waist. She opened them to see Steph on her back and Dean laying on top her. Her arms wrapped around his back as they breathed in sync with one another. Gemma smiled at the image. She sat up slowly to not disturbed them. She got ready quickly, sleeping a little longer than necessary. She was about to leave when Dean’s head popped up.

“Gemma?”

“Morning, Love.”

“Where you going?” He laid his head back down, Steph scratching his back for a moment.

“I’ve got to go to work, but I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Can we make pizza for dinner?”

Gemma laughed. “You’ll have to ask your mum, Love, but I’m late so will you give your mom a big kiss for me?”

“Just kiss me yourself,” Steph mumbled. 

Gemma smirked and walked back to the bed. She jokingly covered Dean’s eyes as she pecked Steph’s lip. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away, giggling. Steph’s eyes blinked open with an angelic like smile.

“I’ve got to go. Got things to do,” Gemma commented. 

“But you’ll come back?”

“Yes, of course and again, I’ll call if I think anything is going to change, okay?”

Steph nodded. They shared one more kiss before Gemma’s departure. She managed to get to the clinic right one time. There were only a couple people in the waiting room which eased her morning rush a bit. A man named Andrew was working the front desk. He wasn’t as much fun as Sarah, but as good as any. He smiled politely when she came in.

“I’ve got your first three patients information here,” he said, handing them to her.

“Great. Thanks. If I get a call from Stephanie Kirke while I’m with a patient, will you send it through?”

“Yes, ma’am. Of course.”

“Excellent. Thank you. I’m just going to put my stuff down, make a cup of coffee and then I’ll be ready to go.”

“Sounds good, Doctor Foster.”

Gemma walked into her office, putting her stuff down. She reached for her ID in her pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. She smiled as she saw Dean’s handwriting. Gemma’s name was transcribed in orange crayon. She opened the paper to see Dean on his bike in the park and Gemma and Steph cuddled under a big blanket with small little squiggles around them to imply they were freezing. She laughed at it, but was beaming. She hung it up on her wall, above her desk before going out to help her first patient. 

Steph woke up about an hour later to see Dean completely passed out on Gemma’s side of the bed. She chuckled at her son, mouth agape, breathing deeply and decided to let him sleep a little longer. She sat up and stretched, looking around the room. She noticed Gemma’s bag in the corner and went to it. Steph opened it to see about a week’s worth of clothes and underwear. She opened one of Terry’s old drawers that she had turned into a place to hold junk. She cleaned out the miscellaneous papers and stuff so it was clean and put Gemma’s clothes into it, hanging up the ones that should be on hangers. 

“Mum?”

“Morning, Sweetheart.”

He was laying in a ball, looking at her. “What are you doing?”

“Just putting Gemma’s clothes out so they don’t have to stay in her bag.” Dean didn’t say anything, just watched her. “I know today is going to be hard, Love, but it’ll be okay.”

“Why couldn’t you sleep last night?”

“Well… Gemma and I have decided to tell your father about us tonight, which is just making me a little nervous. So because if that, towards the end, I’m going to take you to Granny’s, okay?”

“Why?”

“Mostly because you saw Gemma and I doing what we were doing, we figured that you shouldn’t have to lie to your dad about Gemma or me so this way it’ll all be out in the open. No more secrets.”

“Will he be mad?”

“I don’t know, Love, but that’s why I rather you be with your Gran than here, just in case.”

“Can I be here instead?”

“Why, Love?”

“So I can protect you.”

Steph smiled. “Gemma will be here and I’m a grown woman. I can take care of myself and I can take care of you so I want to do that and make sure that if he does get angry, you won’t be around to see your dad in that state.”

“But I have seen him angry before.”

“I know you have, but we don’t want to ruin our good day with Daddy like that, right?”

“I guess not.”

“Come on, Love. I’m going to make you whatever you want for breakfast as long as it’s breakfast food.”

“Hmm,” Dean thought. “Waffles?”

“Yeah with extra, extra syrup. Come on.”

Dean and Steph ran down the stairs together. She let Dean help her make the batter and pour it onto their waffle maker. Steph just watched him, knowing he wouldn’t be this happy again until Terry was gone. She helped him get the waffles out and cut up some fruit for him. Dean headed to the table, but Steph stopped him.

“How about some Saturday morning cartoons on the couch while we eat?”

He nodded excitedly. Steph cut his waffle into little squares and placed it on the coffee table with some juice. Dean sat on the floor by the table and leaned against Steph’s leg. They ate quietly as they watched whatever Dean had his heart set on that morning. She scratched his head when she was done, smiling every time he laughed. He’d look back occasionally to see if she was also laughing. She’d pretend, but she wasn’t really paying that much attention to it. He got up and sat next to her on the couch.

“What time is Daddy getting here?” He asked.

“Around noon. We’re going to meet him at the bus station.”

“Will Gemma be there?”

“No, Love. We told you. She’s working.”

“Can we see her on our way to see Daddy?”

Steph looked at the time. It was ten. If they left by eleven, they would be able to do that. “It’s possible, but we’d have to get ready now.”

“Okay!” Dean popped off the couch.

“Hold on, Dean, we have to talk.”

“More talking?”

“A small talk about next weekend.”

Dean sighed. “I know I’m going to Birmingham.”

“So you remember?”

Dean nodded. “Do I have to go?”

“Yes, Love. For your dad’s sake.”

“But what if something happens and I don’t want to be there?”

“You have to give it a chance, Love. You don’t have to like Lisa nor the baby, but they are, unfortunately, part of our lives now. So whether you go see them next weekend or in five years, they’re still going to be there. I know that’s not fun, but it’s how it’s going to be and I don’t want you to miss out on time with your dad because of it. He does love you, Sweetheart.”

“I know.”

“So, as much as I would love to say you don’t have to go, you do. Just like today.”

“But you won’t be there.”

“No, I won’t, but it’ll be okay.”

“Yeah.”

“Come on. Let’s go get ready for an exciting day with your dad.”

“What are we doing?”

“Well I thought we could go to the museum.”

“That’s boring.”

“You like art and it’s something we’ve never done before.”

“I want to go with Gemma.”

“To look at art?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“She likes it.”

Steph smiled. “Well then, we’ll figure something out.”

“How long is dad going to be here?” 

“A few hours with you and me and then we’ll take you to Gran’s.”

“Can I show him my bike?”

“Course you can.”

They got dressed rather quickly, leaving the house a little after eleven. Dean took her hand as they walked up the hill and headed towards the clinic. He skipped along at some points clearly more excited to see Gemma than his father. There were only a few people waiting, but none of that seemed to matter when Steph saw Gemma leaning against the front counter. She was wearing a blue and white button down with blue trousers. She was talking to the clerk behind the desk and laughed at something he said.

“Gemma!” Dean said, excitedly.

She looked towards the door and whatever smile she had her face while laughing blossomed even bigger as she looked at Steph. “Hi!” She walked over to them, placing her lips against Steph’s. “What you doing here?”

“Dean wanted to see you before we saw Terry.”

“Did you?” Gemma asked, kneeling down in front of him. He hugged her tightly. “You want to come to the office for a minute?”

“Sure.”

“Five minutes,” she said, passing Andrew. He nodded at her. She led them back and opened the door. “So, Dean, what are you going to do with your dad today?”

He shrugged in response.

“He wants to show his dad his new bike.”

“Well that’s exciting.”

“I tried to get him to go to the museum, but he said he’d rather go with you.”

“Why me?”

“You like art,” Dean answered. 

“Yeah I do, but your dad might too.”

“But I want to go with you,” he whined.

“Alright. I’ll take you sometime. We’ll do a family outing one day to the museum.”

Dean walked around, not really remembering anything from his first visit. He looked up and saw a familiar drawing on the wall.

“You hung up my picture,” Dean commented.

“Of course I did. I was very surprised to see it in my pocket this morning.”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it! Made my morning brighter..”

Steph looked at the picture and smiled shyly. “And you were so worried about him.”

“I’m always worried about the both of you.”

“Well we won’t take too much of your time because you are working.”

“It’s fine. It’s a rather slow day.”

“There are a few people out there.”

“And I’ll get to them.”

“We have to head towards the bus station so.”

Dean stepped onto the scale, trying to move things around. 

“Well I’ll be home by two so no matter what happens-”

“Yeah. I get the feeling it won’t be a very long day,” Steph whispered. “He really has no interest.”

“Might change when he sees him.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Just try to make it fun for him and see if he won’t stick around to just hangout.”

“He asked if he could be home when we told Terry so he could protect me if need be.”

“What did you say?”

“I’m a grown woman and you’ll be there. I really don’t want him there.”

“Me either.”

“Do you want to take my car to get the bike to the park?”

“No, I couldn’t do that.”

“I don’t mind, Love. You can take it.”

“No, it’s alright. Thank you though.”

“Can always call if you change your mind.”

“Okay, I’m going to get us out of your hair.”

“I’m glad you stopped by.” Gemma kissed Steph. It lasted probably a few seconds longer than it needed to in front of Dean, but Steph was longing for her comfort. 

Steph pulled back and smiled. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, oh and Dean wanted pizza for dinner.”

“I heard. We’ll just order one.”

“Sounds good.” Gemma turned towards Dean. “Well come give me a hug.”

Dean ran towards her and wrapped his arms around his waist. She rubbed his back. “Now you have a good time with your dad. I’ll see you later.”

Steph gave Gemma one more kiss as they stepped out into the hallway. “I’ll see you both later tonight.”

Steph and Dean left, holding hands once again. “How was that?”

“I feel better.”

“You do? Seeing Gemma makes you feel better.”

“Yeah.”

“So a little more excited to see your dad then?”

Dean nodded. “Promise it’s just Daddy?”

“Promise, Love.”

They arrived at the bus station not much later and sat while they waited for him. Dean still had Jim attached to his belt buckle and played with him while Steph thought of later. What would his reaction be? And could she handle it?

“Steph!” was shouted, pulling her from her worries.

“Do you see him?” Steph asked Dean, who nodded. He bolted from his seat and ran to Terry. 

“Dad!” He yelled, finally excited to see him. Terry picked him up into a huge hug. 

“Hi, Son. How are you?”

“Good.”

Steph walked up to them. 

“Steph.”

“Hey, Terry.” She was never particularly happy to see him, but glad that Dean seemed to be a little warmer to him than the last time. 

“So what are we doing today, Son? You hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“Fish and chips?”

“Okay,” Dean agreed, excitedly.

“Steph?” 

“Yeah. That’s what Dean always wants so.”

Terry put Dean on his shoulders as they walked out of the bus station, Steph behind them. She was now wondering if Dean was being sincere or putting on a little show for Terry. Surely he hadn’t become that great of a liar, Steph thought. They went to the local place Terry usually went to. Everyone inside was happy to see him. He’d been going there since he was about Dean’s age. 

Terry ordered their food while Steph and Dean sat at a table. He was sitting next to Steph, leaving the other side open for Terry. 

“Well you seem to be in better spirits. Did you miss him?” Steph asked.

“Yeah.”

“More than you thought?”

Dean shrugged. “I guess.”

“Are you happy?”

Dean nodded, looking up to his mum. “Good. That’s all that matters.”

Terry walked over with their trays of food. He handed Dean his and then Steph’s before putting his own basket on the table. He sat down and stared at Dean for a moment. “It’s good to see you, Son. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Dean replied, taking a big bite of his fish. 

Steph was having a moment of dejavu. This all seemed so normal and what they used to do a few times a month except Dean usually sat with Terry. The last time he sat next to Steph was because she and Terry had, had an argument before they left. He leaned against her as they ate and she smiled at him. 

“So what are we doing today?” Terry asked.

Dean shrugged.

“Well, Santa brought Dean a bike and he really wants to show it to you.”

“Has he learned?”

“Yeah. He’s a natural.”

“How’d you teach him? You can’t ride one,” Terry teased.

“Gemma taught me,” Dean announced. 

Terry grimaced. “Course she did,” he sneered. He emphasized the word ‘she’.

“Terry don’t.”

“Well why does she get to see everything that’s happening in my son’s life and I don’t get to see him?”

“This isn’t the time to talk about this. We can talk about this later. This is for Dean.” 

“Well I would like to talk about it now.”

“Well it’s not happening and if that is your prerogative for being here, you can go home now.”

Terry sighed. Dean placed a hand on Steph’s leg and she reached down and took it. She looked at him and smiled. “It’s okay, Love.” She turned attention back to Terry. “Anyway, that is what Dean would like to do.”

“We can go to the park so you can see me ride it.”

Terry smiled as best he could. “Yeah, sounds good, Son. Oh,” he reached around his coat pockets and found what he was looking for. He pulled out a new toy car. A small black Corvette and handed it to Dean. Dean gasped as his face blossomed into a smile and he took it. 

“Thank you.”

“Welcome.”

Dean immediately started to play, making engine sounds and rolling it around on the table. “Can you eat first, Sweetheart? Then you can play. Okay?”

Dean obeyed, letting the car rest.

“So before you go back to the bus this evening, we’re going to drop Dean off at my mum’s so we can chat a little bit before you go.”

“Why?”

“Few different reasons.”

“Such as.”

Steph sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Can’t we just talk about it then?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Dad.”

“Yeah, Son?”

“I got a Lego pirate ship for Christmas.”

“Whoa, Santa was really good to you this year.”

“No. Santa brought me the bike. Gemma bought me Legos.”

“Wow. That was really generous of her.” 

“Dad?”

“Yeah.”

“Can we play with the remote control car you got me?”

Terry beamed. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Finish your food, Love,” Steph suggested, deciding to keep her mouth closed for as long as possible. She let Dean and Terry chat. It was their day afterall. 

Gemma packed up her stuff for the day. It hadn’t been too busy which was surprising for a Saturday morning, but she didn’t mind. Easier to make up the few hours she needed to. It also helped that everyone was kind. 

“Andrew,” she said in passing.

“Gemma.”

“I’ve got my forms. They are completed and can be filed.”

“Fantastic.”

“How much longer you got?”

“Few hours.”

“Not too bad then.”

“Nah.”

“Well I hope you have a good night.”

“You too.”

Gemma smiled and headed out. The afternoon air was brisk and all she could think about Steph at the park with a big blanket around her shoulders. She hopped into her car and headed home. She knew it was going to be a difficult evening, but was more happy that she knew it would end with Steph. She made a quick stop to get Dean’s favorite little chocolate cake that they could all share and some ice cream. 

Gemma parked her car right outside and went inside, humming to herself. Steph was sitting on the chair with a glazed over look.

“Steph?”

“Hi, Love,” she answered, looking towards the door.

“What’s happened?”

“Nothing. Dean and Terry are in the back playing with his remote control car. I’m still cold from the park.”

“Of course you are.” Gemma slipped off her coat and hung it up. “And how was the park?”

“Good. Dean didn’t need any help so I guess he had a good teacher.”

Gemma smiled. She walked over to Steph and kissed her. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi.” Steph gave her another peck. “What’s in the bags?”

“I got that chocolate cake Dean likes. Just one piece. Figured we could split it.”

“Yeah.”

“And your favorite.” 

Gemma pulled the ice cream out of the bag. Steph gasped. “Vanilla.”

“I don’t understand it, but I will support you in it.”

Steph smiled. “What more could I ask for?”

Gemma chuckled. “I’ll put it in the freezer.” She did just so, grabbing a cup and filling it with water. “So how has it really been?”

“Honestly? Weird.”

“How so?”

“Terry has already been cross a few times today and he does not like you.”

“He doesn’t know me.”

“Yeah well, he doesn’t understand why you taught him how to ride a bike and why you get to be in his life.”

“Did Dean talk about me?”

“He did. Quite a bit.”

“And Terry didn’t like that?”

“No so this might be a bit of an issue.”

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

“I’m telling you, it’s not going to go well.”

“Do you want to wait then?”

Steph sighed and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and hugged Gemma. “I don’t know.”

“Well we don’t have to, you know?”

“I know, but he knows something is up and better to get it done with I guess.”

Steph rested the top of her head against Gemma’s chest, letting her hair fall and cover her face. She ran her fingers over Gemma’s side and abdomen. “It’ll be alright, Love. When they come in, I’ll take Dean to Joan’s in the car and be back in five minutes.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” Steph looked up and cupped Gemma’s face with both hands.

Gemma smiled, holding Steph’s wrist. “Well he can’t walk there.”

“I know. Can I ask a favor?”

“Always.”

“Do you think you could wait upstairs? Let me and Terry take him to my mum’s and then meet us down here?”

“Sure, Love.”

“Is that okay?”

“Of course it is. Do you want me to go up now?”

Steph hugged her, tightly. “No. Just stay with me.”

Gemma rubbed her back before holding her as close as possible. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Is there anything I can do to make this better or make you feel better?”

“I’m already in my safe, happy place.”

Gemma smiled, kissing the side of her head. “And how has Dean been?”

“I think he missed Terry more than he let on. He ran to him when he saw him at the bus station.” Gemma glanced outside the window to see Dean smiling and laughing. “Which is good. I’m actually rather pleased that Dean willing wanted to see him and didn’t feel like he was getting forced to. Might also give us the chance to have some weekends alone again.”

Gemma bit her lip. “Well, I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Me either,” Steph whispered, kissing Gemma. It was warm and passionate, leaving them both breathless.

“Did you miss me today?”

Steph smiled. “I did. This is the most I’ve been around Terry in a while and all I could think was, how was I married to him? What made me feel like he was the one for so long? You know?”

“I know exactly how you feel.”

“But like, seriously. I don’t know what I ever saw in him and what I kept seeing until I caught him cheating. And then I thought, how lucky am I?”

“Lucky?”

“He has never once made me feel as special as you have. Not once. And then I thought, if he hadn’t cheated, I’d still be married to him. I know I wasn’t happy. I think I was frightened of him mostly and the thought of still being with him, I’d be miserable. But here with you, I don’t feel any of those things. I just feel so relieved that I get to wake up to you and know that even if we have a row, it’ll be okay. I don’t know. I just, I love you, Gemma.”

Gemma smirked. “I love you too.” They pecked each other's lips as the back door opened. “Should I pop upstairs.”

Steph smiled. “No.” Dean came running in first, with the remote control. 

“Gemma!” Dean shouted, running towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

“Hey, Kid. You having fun with your dad?”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“Well I wasn't expecting you to be here either. Thought you’d be out at the park.”

“Mom got cold.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

Steph rolled her eyes. “Would you two stop ganging up on me, please.”

“Hiya,” Terry said, “Wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

“I turn up sometimes,” Gemma answered. “But I was about to pop out for some coffee. Just wanted to stop by and say hi to Steph and this cute kid.” Gemma squeezed him before letting go. 

“What?” Steph asked. 

“Dad!”

“Yeah, Son.”

“I have a drawing for you upstairs.”

“Do ya? Well go and get it.”

“Come with me!” 

“Alright,” Terry agreed, gazing at Gemma and Steph before heading up.

“Where are you going?” Steph asked, completely concerned.

“It’ll be easier to get Dean and him out of here to go to Joan’s if I’m not here. So I’m thinking, I do pop out, you use the next five minutes to get them out and then I’ll come back in. That way when you arrived back with Terry, I’ll be here and we can just get it going.”

“Or we could just do it now.”

“I thought you didn’t want Dean here.”

“I don’t.”

“So then, let’s do this? I go to the store at the top of the hill. It’s not a problem. Or I can just wait until you leave in the back.”

“Yeah, alright.”

“I promise, when you step back in the door, I’ll be here.”

“Okay.”

Gemma smiled and kissed her. She pulled away quickly, walking into the foyer. “Alright, Dean. I’ll see you later.”

“Will you pick me up from Gran’s?”

“No your mum’s going to do that, but I will see you later. Okay?”

“Okay,” Dean answered, obviously confused.

“Terry, good to see you.”

“Yeah, you too.” 

They waited for her to leave before Terry walked into the kitchen. “What was she doing here?”

“Visiting me.”

“Is she here often?”

“What difference does it make, Terry?”

“I want to know.”

“We’ll talk about it later. Dean, Love, can you put on your coat and get ready for Gran’s?”

“Why is he going to your mum’s?”

“Because we have stuff we need to talk about and not in front of him. You can walk with us and then we’ll walk back and I’ll answer all these questions.”

“He can go upstairs.”

“No.” Steph was stern. “He’s going to my mum’s. Coat on, Dean.”

Dean did as he was told and took Terry’s hand when he was ready to go. They left quietly and took the small walk to Joan’s. Terry didn’t say a word, but Steph could feel him steaming. She let Terry and Dean say their goodbyes before leaving. Dean was actually sad to say goodbye to Terry, which just added a level of guilt to what she was already feeling. She knocked on Joan’s door as they hugged.

“Hi, Love,” Joan greeted.

“Hi, Mum.” 

Dean came up and hugged Steph. She kneeled down in front of him and smiled. “I’ll be back in a little bit to pick you up. Then you, me and Gemma will get dinner somewhere, okay?” Dean nodded and hugged his mum. “Love you,” Steph whispered. He stepped inside, saying one final goodbye to Terry.

“Joan.”

“Terry.”

“Right. Well I’ll be back in like an hour I think for Dean.”

“Take your time, Love.”

Joan closed the door and Steph turned making her way back towards the house. Terry waved at Dean, who was watching from the window. “See you next weekend,” he shouted. Dean gave a thumbs up which made Steph laugh. Terry became more and more quiet as they walked back to the house. Steph didn’t bother making conversation. She took her keys out and climbed the stairs, Terry still behind her.

Gemma heard the door open, sitting at the table with three cups of tea waiting. Steph came into the room, looking nervous as ever. Terry followed as Gemma stood from the table. He clenched his jaw.

“What she doing here?”

“Terry, we need to talk.”

Terry nodded, knowing what she was about to say. “You’re shagging her, aren’t you?”

“Terry.”

“Yes or no?!” His voice rising.

Steph sighed. “I’m in love with her, yes.” 

Terry’s nostrils flared in anger. His muscles flexed and jaw shut tight. He shook his head. When he looked back at Steph, she had never seen that look in his eyes. He glared at both of them which concerned Gemma as she stepped up beside Steph, ready to protect the woman she loved from anything that was coming their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO yes I'm going to make you wait a little longer for Terry's reaction BUT at least this adds another chapter to the series so that's a good thing, right?!
> 
> And I'm mostly doing that because I'm still trying to figure out what his full reaction will be and this chapter was already at about 9500 words when I got there, but now it's almost 11,000 words and I couldn't fathom having to edit that so I broke it up into two chapters. Will be starting the next one very soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest chapter I've had to write for this series so I really hope you like it

Steph reassured Joan that she would be back in an hour or so to pick Dean up. Joan only nodded, telling her there was no rush. Dean ran straight to the window and knocked, waving to Terry. Terry grinned and waved back. 

“See you next weekend,” he shouted. 

Dean gave a thumbs up which made Steph chuckle. She was happy to see Dean back to his normal self with his dad. The walk back to the house, however, was quiet and uncomfortable. The closer they got to the house, the more weight Steph felt. Her only hope was that Gemma had returned from wherever she had disappered to. She didn’t want to have to start this conversation with Terry alone. The silence killed her, but Steph couldn’t think of anything to say other than, “It looks like Dean certainly missed you.”

“Well he should. He’s my son,” Terry answered.

Steph rolled her eyes and let the conversation drop. She could already tell he was annoyed. 

Gemma stepped back into the house from the backyard as soon as she heard Dean talking to Terry outside. She decided putting the kettle on could possibly be a good start, wishing she had picked up some beer for Terry on the way home. She knew alcohol would only escalate the situation, but thought it possibly could have helped. As the water boiled, she grabbed three mugs, noticing her hands shaking a little bit. Flashes of Simon passing by. The way he grabbed her with so much anger, banging her head into the door before knocking her out. She shook it off, the kettle now whistling.

She placed the mugs on the table as she heard the door open. Steph smiled at her with a panicked look in her eyes. Gemma returned it as best she could, trying not to mimic the same feeling. Terry entered the room and Gemma immediately stood from the table.

“What she doing here?” Terry asked. 

“Terry, we need to talk,” Steph answered.

Terry nodded, knowing what she was about to say. “You’re shagging her, aren’t you?” He pointed at Gemma without looking at her.

“Terry.”

“Yes or no?!” He shouted.

Steph sighed. “I’m in love with her, yes.” 

Terry’s nostrils flared in anger. His muscles flexed and jaw shut tight. He shook his head, scratching at the back of it. When he looked back up at Steph, she had never seen that look in his eyes. He glared at both of them which concerned Gemma as she stepped closer to Steph, ready to protect the woman she loved from anything that was coming their way. He looked at Gemma, his face red.

“You’ve been shagging my wife in my house while my son sleeps in the room next door.” He gritted his teeth.

“Well she’s not technically your wife anymore and you don’t live here,” Gemma answered, calmly.

“That’s still my son.”

“And none of us are saying he’s not,” Steph countered. “But I am with Gemma. I love her and we are in a relationship.”

“Does he know?”

“Who?”

“Dean.”

“Yes, of course, Dean knows. Dean has been aware of it since the first couple of weeks.”

“And how long has this been going on?”

“Three or so months now.”

“So he’s been lying to me?”

“No, he just hasn’t been telling you. Kind of like you not telling me about Lisa and expecting Dean to do it.”

“And what’s the reason for him not telling me?”

“Because look at you, Terry. Your whole body is tense, your face is red and you look like you’re about to hit one of us. Why do you think he’s not here? Why do you think I didn’t want him here?”

“I wouldn’t hit him.”

“Oh, but you’d hit me? Is that what you’re saying?”

“No. I would never hit you.”

“But you’re thinking about it?”

“Not you,” he said, specifically.

Gemma smiled in her knowing way. She wasn’t scared of him. Her only concern was for Steph. Terry was forcing all his anger to his fists. Steph took another step forward.

“Look, I told Dean specifically not to tell you because I wanted to make sure that Gemma and I told you first. We are in a serious, committed relationship. I am madly in love with her and she is a part of Dean’s life.”

“Is she sleeping here?”

“Yeah, some nights,” Gemma spoke. “Well, in all honesty, most nights now.”

“So she lives here?” Terry ignored Gemma, but kept her in his sights.

“No, Terry, she doesn’t. I would have told you if that was happening, but she is here a lot, yes.”

“So you've been doing that filth while my son’s been sleeping?”

“What filth, Terry? Please, tell me exactly, what filth do you mean?” Steph questioned.

“Shagging her.”

“Why is it filth if we have sex, but not you with Lisa?”

“Because that’s natural.”

“Is it? I didn’t know you were so bigoted. Good to know where you stand.”

“I don't want my son being raised in that.”

“In what?”

“With dykes.”

Steph laughed. “And you think he’d be better with you? In that two bedroom house sharing a room with a baby where he gets no sleep?”

“At least I’d know he was being brought up right.”

“Brought up right? You mean seeing your dad beat the shit out of people when he gets angry with them? Or do you mean, leaving the house in the middle of the night after an argument, which by the way, watching you do that, has affected him.”

“I don’t want my son to be influenced by his stupid mother and I don’t want this bitch in my house.”

“It’s not your house, Terry. It’s mine and has been since I chucked you out. It stopped being your house the day I caught you with Lisa and you stopped being Dean’s father when you threw him in a tiny room with your bastard kid.”

“Don’t you dare talk about my daughter like that!”

“Yeah well I remember when you didn’t even want it and then you threw your son under the bus by putting him in a room with her. I don’t know why you’re so concerned about Dean, when you barely cared about making sure he was alright when he was in your home!”

Terry charged forward and Gemma stepped in front of him. Her face was stern and her nose wrinkled as she squared him up. He surprisingly stopped. Gemma spoke slowly and carefully. “If you weren’t so insignificant, Terry, I would horsewhip you until you were black and blue. If you touch one hair on her head, you will never see your son again and I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens. You need to sit down, be a man, and listen to us, but charge at her again, and I will take care of this situation myself.” 

Terry looked at her square in the face, but she didn’t waiver. If anything, he truly believed every word she said as he felt himself sitting on the couch. She stood over him for a moment before returning to the kitchen, grabbing a mug of tea for him. She handed it out to him and he took the cup, nodding. Steph sat down in the chair, Gemma coming up behind her, holding tea for her as well.

“Thanks, Love.”

“What we need to do,” Gemma started, “is to calm down. Everyone in this room needs to breathe so we can hopefully have an intellectual conversation about what’s happening. So yes, Terry, I am in your son’s life. Yes, I am dating Steph. Yes, it is serious and you have no right to say who she can and cannot love. You lost that right the night you figured it would be a good idea to blow off some steam and fuck someone else. I see your son mostly 5 to 6 days a week. I pick him up from school. I drop him off. I take him to Joan’s. We cook together. I read him bedtime stories and I’ve helped the few times he’s been sick. So I am in your son’s life and I will be.”

“Like hell you will.”

“And what are you going to do, Terry?” Steph asked. “You’re never around.”

“That’s because I had to go all the way to Birmingham to find a job.”

“And who’s fault is that? Certainly not mine! The good thing is, for once in your life, you’ve managed to keep it.”

“That’s because I’m trying to get back here.”

“Good. That’s what I want.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Terry replies, sarcastically.

“It is! It’s a good thing, Terry. Dean misses you like crazy and he deserves to see his dad, but with that said, if you do come back to Sheffield, Gemma will be here. You have to be okay with that.”

“Why do I have to be okay with that? It’s disgusting.”

“Why?”

“Because two women shouldn’t be together.”

“Don’t be daft. I didn’t know you were that narrow minded and I hope for Dean’s sake, you’re not teaching him stupid things like this when he’s in your care. You’re not a religious man or conservative so are you just ignorant?”

“I mean you don’t even like women like that? Hellie’s been after you for ages and you never dated her.”

Steph rolled her eyes. “Please stop being so stupid. I didn’t expect it. Gemma came to one of my parties-”

“Your sex parties,” Terry said, under his breath.

“It’s those sex parties that allows me to keep our son here with food on the table and roof over his head because I can provide for him with a management salary so yes. I wasn’t expecting to meet a woman one day and fall in love, but it happened so you need to move past it.”

“So if it’s been going on for months, why are you telling me now? Why are you telling me at all?”

“Because we have a child together, Terry.” Steph exhaled sharply. “Look, the logistics of how Gemma and I met and being attracted to one another has nothing to do with us. I’m telling you this so Dean doesn’t have to ignore the fact that Gemma and I are together when he’s around you. It’s so you know where I’m at and so you know who’s in your son’s life.”

“I told ya, I don’t want that woman near my son.”

“It’s not like I wanted Lisa near mine. You can’t play the victim in this. You can’t. It’s like I said before, because of you, she will be in our lives forever and I’ve accepted it so now it’s your turn.”

“And am I’m supposed to believe that this woman is going to be in your life forever? Couldn’t even hold down that copper.”

Steph tsked. “Terry-”

“It’s not really up for discussion,” Gemma stated. “Steph and I are together. You and Lisa are together. You two have a child together. That’s an adjustment that not only Dean, but Steph, has had to deal with. You didn’t seem to care to tell Steph about moving in with Lisa so we took the initiative, as you do when you’re an adult, and decided to tell you about our relationship instead of telling you I’m a friend who pops by or who helps out or drops Dean off at the bus stop. Steph and I are a couple and I have a good feeling that’s not going to change.”

Terry snarled and looked away from them, clearly lost in thought. 

“There’s another reason,” Steph blurted. Terry looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. “And you’re not going to like it, but it needs to be said just in case Dean asks you questions.” Gemma sat on the arm of the chair, taking Steph’s hand. Steph rubbed her back and took a deep breath. “Now, before you fly off the handle, I just need you to be rational and calm.”

“What, Steph?”

“On New Years Eve, I had a party, a big party, to celebrate and Dean stayed with my mum that night. Unfortunately, she brought him back early and we didn’t know they were here so Dean walked in on us, um-”

“Having sex,” Gemma added.

“Right,” Steph agreed. “We talked to him and he seems to be okay, but-”

“Wait, so you had a conversation about sex with my son and I wasn’t present for it.”

Gemma sighed. “We had to talk to him about it. We couldn’t act like it didn’t happen because he saw a lot so yes we had a conversation with him.”

“Why were you there?”

“For support and to help because children don’t usually want to talk about sex with their parents.”

“You had no right to even be in this house.”

“Shut up.” Steph stood up. “Seriously, just shut up, Terry. She does have a right. If it wasn’t for her, who knows what I would have said to Dean. It’s not like we planned it. Look, I’m just telling you, that’s what happened. He didn’t see anything other than naked bodies so if he has questions, that’s what he knows. We told him that sex is a expression of love. It’s not something to be ashamed about. It’s natural. You, you were the one who told him how babies are made.”

“I was explaining to him how my daughter was his sister and why.”

“And what exactly did you say to him?”

Terry grit his teeth. “That boys have penises and sperm while women have vaginas and eggs. He knows his own body parts.”

“Yeah and then what?”

“That they become connected to make a baby from sperm and the egg.” His voice raised. “I don’t know why I’m getting shit for that.”

“Because Terry you explained a biological thing terribly. He didn’t even understand what you were talking about and you didn’t talk to me about it.”

“How was I supposed to?”

“Because you could have been honest with me from the start about Lisa, but you did what you always do which is lie and run away.”

“Well Dean told you, didn’t he?”

“He shouldn’t have had to.”

“And why are you yelling at me about a sex talk? He walked in on the two of you and you took the liberty yourself to talk to him about it.”

“So he wouldn’t feel embarrassed or confused later down the road when it came to sex. So he knew he wasn’t in trouble. We did it so he could understand the bare minimum of what was happening and making sure he was okay.”

“So how did you explain to him about your sex life?”

“Come off it, Terry.”

“I want to know.”

“I told you, he didn’t see anything other than our sides. Basically he thought Gemma was hurting me and we explained to him that she wasn’t. He knew what sex was, in loose terms, because of you and how you make babies. Like I said, we said it’s a way to express love with one another. We didn’t describe anything graphically or how sex works.”

“Well why is he keeping your secrets and not mine?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think Gemma and I being together hurt him as much as you did.” Steph shrugged.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Dean always thought when you’d finally get a stable job and keep it, you’d come back and we’d get back together so now seeing you with Lisa and a baby, he’s confused, he’s upset and to be fair, he told Gemma about that weekend. Not me.”

“So you told her?”

“No,” Gemma answered. “I persuaded Steph to talk to Dean because it wasn’t my business.”

“Terry, Dean is six years old. He didn’t even understand why we broke up until you explained to him what you did to our family. He doesn’t understand what divorce is. All he understands is Dad is with Lisa and Gemma is with Mum. That’s it.”

“Yeah except now he knows his mum is some fanny loving dy-“

“Terry!” Steph shouted.

“You should go,” Gemma stated. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. She was tired of it and didn’t want to listen to him anymore. 

“What?”

“You should leave.”

“And why is that?”

“I don’t think either one of us realized how immature you would react to this. I knew of your arguments and the fighting, but this is a whole new level. When you can act like a man, an adult male, then we’ll talk to you, but I won’t allow language like this in Steph’s house. In Dean’s home. So unless you can talk to us like an adult, I’d prefer you to leave.” Gemma’s voice was calm and neutral, only fanning the fire a little longer. 

Terry grit his teeth again and stood up. Gemma followed, but Steph put her arm out to stop Gemma from standing. 

“Sit down, Terry,” She stated, sternly. 

“No.”

“Sit down. You’re not leaving until we fully talk about this, like adults and like parents.”

“I want her gone.” Terry pointed to Gemma.

Steph sighed, but looked at Gemma. “Why don’t you go get Dean and get us something for dinner.”

Gemma’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “No, Love.”

“Yes, Gemma.”

“I don’t trust him to be alone with you.”

Steph pulled Gemma towards the foyer. “He processes things in his own way, Love. He won’t hit me.”

“You don’t know that, Steph.”

Steph cupped her cheeks so they were looking directly at each other. “I do, Gem. I do know. He has never, not once, no matter how pissed he is or angry with me, I promise you, he won’t. You have to trust me.”

Gemma rubbed Steph’s wrist and grabbed them. “I do trust you, but-”

“No. No buts. It’s okay. He will have a better understanding if he just talks to me. Seriously, Dean wants pizza right? So pick him up from my mum’s and get us dinner.” Steph pecked Gemma’s lips. “Okay?”

Gemma sighed. “Even if I disagree, you’ll make me go.”

Steph smiled, sweetly. “Yeah I will. Just keep Dean away. Keep him safe with you.”

“Okay.” Gemma sighed, trying to force the images of Simon out of her memory. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Gemma slid on her coat and boots. Steph kissed her, reassuring her she was okay. Gemma squeezed her hand before shutting the door. Steph walked back into the living room. “Well you put on quite the show.”

“Don’t start with me, Steph.”

“Don’t start with you? I didn’t do anything.”

“What is all this nonsense? Are you trying to get back at me?”

“Don’t be stupid, Terry. This has absolutely nothing to do with you. I wanted to make sure that you heard from me, that’s all. That’s the reason for all of this. I know Dean talks about Gemma.”

“I thought she was a nanny or a babysitter.”

“Which is why I’m telling you what we are now. I’ve wanted to tell you for some time, but I knew what your reaction would be. I knew it would be irrational and over the top which is why I put it off for so long. You never think clearly first, you just go to anger.”

“It used to not bother you.”

“It has always bothered me, Terry. You lost job after job because of your fists. I’ve picked you up from the police station one too many times because of it. You continuously were put on probation for fighting-”

“I was sticking up for you!”

“No, you weren’t.”

“I was protecting you.”

“I don’t need protection, Terry. I never needed protection.”

“Because you’re so bloody perfect.”

“I’m not perfect. Stop saying I’m perfect. I hate when you say that. I just choose to think, believe it or not. I enjoy thinking about the issue before reacting.”

“You get hotheaded.”

“Yes, I do, but I’m learning how to deal with it. You haven’t. You’re responded the same way since you were sixteen. You’re a grown up, Terry. Can you please act like one?”

“And what the hell am I supposed to do? You stay with this doctor or whatever and I never see my son again.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because she’s obviously a better fit, right? She’s a doctor and I just work in a factory.”

“Gemma isn’t going to take your son away. She would never dream of doing that. She wants you to be in Dean’s life, but not like this. Quite frankly, I don’t want you in his life like this.”

“Like what?” His voice grew louder. He stood up and paced in the small living space. 

“Like this. The anger. I’ve told you countless times that I teach Dean to talk about his problems and not bottle them up because I don’t want him to have this maliciousness. This malice that he hits things with his fists instead of listening and talking. That’s why, after the sex incident, we talked to him. We didn’t want him to ball things up and get the wrong ideas or not understand. And for the record, it was Gemma who said we needed to tell you. I agreed, but she is the reason we decided to tell you today, but Terry, you can’t be like this in front of him. It’s not good for him to see you like this. He’s such a sweet child and I want to keep him that way.”

“You act like I beat him up when he’s with me.”

“Maybe not physically, but putting him in that situation with Lisa and your daughter really hurt him.”

“I know it did,” Terry yelled. He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. “Is this what it will always come back to? That weekend?”

“No, but I do worry. When Gemma and I composed ourselves after he walked in on us, the moment he saw Gemma, he hit her. I could see that look you get in your eyes shining through his. He apologized, but you don’t do that. I don’t want him around you, alone, if you don’t get this anger under control.”

“So what? It’s get it together or I’m not going to get to see him next weekend? She’ll take him away and be the father that I couldn’t?”

“No, he’ll still go to you next weekend. Gemma does not want to take him away. I’ve asked her about you getting that promotion here and we have both agreed that it would be so good for Dean, but like I said... if that does happen, she will be here. Gemma will be here. She isn’t going anywhere. Dean loves her. I love her.”

“I love you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Terry.”

“I can’t help how I feel, Steph. I’ve never stopped loving you.”

“Yes, you can. You don’t love me. You love the idea of me. Lisa isn’t me so you think because of that, you love me, but you don’t.”

“I can’t stand that house anymore. It’s too much. Lisa is too much.”

“Do you talk to her? Do you ask what’s going on with her?”

Terry gritted his teeth and sat on the chair. “No.”

“So, don’t you think that would be a good place to start?”

“Why can’t we just get back together? The promotion is going to happen, it’s been mentioned to me several times so why not just take me back?”

“Because I don’t love you anymore. I haven’t since Dawn’s wedding. Everything I felt for you died when shagged Lisa and I took you back for Dean, but everything I felt for you deteriorated. I don’t love you. I’m in love with Gemma and nothing and no one can change that. I’ve moved on from you. I’ve learned what I want out of a relationship and we never had it.”

“But you have it with her?”

“I do, yeah and maybe, if you open your ears, you can have what you’re looking for with Lisa. Remember when Dean was a baby? We argued all the time because you weren’t listening to me. Once you finally listened, it all changed, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, Terry, I think that’s the best start for you. She’ll take care of you. She certainly took care of Barry.”

“Yeah.” Terry paused, Steph hoping this was the end of it. “Can I ask you something?”

Steph was hesitant, but agreed.

“When you and I were together, did you-”

“Terry, I loved you. I loved you with all my heart minus all the things I couldn’t stand. The fighting and losing your job, but I loved every inch of you. Being with Gemma has absolutely nothing to do with us and our past. She’s just who I am in love with and I can’t change it. I didn’t expect it. It was very sudden, but she does care about me, and she truly cares about your son.”

“And Dean likes her?”

Steph nodded. “He loves her, but he knows your his dad. He loves you too. He was nervous about today, but as soon as he saw you, that washed away. He did truly miss you and Gemma will never replace you. You were worried about this before with Johnny, but I told you, no matter what happens with us, you’ll always be his dad. Gemma isn’t going to take that away and I’m certainly not.”

“She seems to be hot-tempered herself.”

Steph smiled. “She can be, but she knows I don’t need to be protected, she just does it anyway.”

“That’s what I was doing!”

“No, you were threatening. You threatened to hit her specifically because she isn’t your ex wife nor your son. She knows the difference and she is honestly one of the kindest women I have ever met. Her love for me is deep and my love for her is as well, but I need you to be okay with this. I need to know that when Dean is with you, he isn’t learning homophobic things. That you aren’t talking poorly about me or Gemma. You weren’t raised to think that way and the day he was born, we agreed that our son could be whoever he was. I won’t allow Dean to be around you if you can’t promise me you won’t teach him such awful things.”

“Steph, I-”

“Promise me or it’s like Gemma said, you will never see him again.”

Terry sighed and scratched his head. “I promise.”

“Lisa too.”

“I don’t really want to tell Lisa.”

“Well she’ll learn about it anyway so might as well tell her.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right.”

“I mean, do what you wish, but you have to promise me that I know he’ll be safe in your house.”

Terry looked at Steph and took her hand. His eyes were sorrowful. “He will be and I’m sorry.”

“Good.”

They sat quietly for a moment, Steph finally feeling at ease. “How’s Joan taking it?”

“As good as to be expected.”

“So poorly?”

“At first yes, but she had an emergency one night and Gemma was there in an instant to help her. She’s grown little by little since then.”

“And Dean is happy?”

“I think he’ll be happier when his dad moves back to Sheffield, but he is very happy. He likes Gemma and she’s a really good adult in his life.”

“Good.”

“And I want Gemma to like you too and vice versa. You’ll have to prove yourself to her especially after today.”

Terry sighed. “I’m not proving myself to no one. She likes me or she doesn’t.”

“It isn’t going to work like that. You will get to know her and be rational. I don’t want her to only see your temper. She worries enough about me being alone with you. She’ll let us have parenting moments together and respect our decisions, but she will be there and it would be nice for my sake and Dean’s, if you apologized and did better. So will you?”

Terry exhaled. “I’ll do my best, but she irks me.”

“Well get over it because I don’t think she’s going anywhere.”

\--------------------------------------------

Gemma sighed as she knocked on Joan’s door. Dean’s little face popped up in the window and she smiled and waved.

“What are you doing here?” Joan questioned as soon as she opened the door.

“Steph’s request.”

“You left her with that daft idiot.”

“I tried. She told me to pick up Dean and get dinner, so I’m doing that.”

Joan stepped back. “Well come in. Come in.” Gemma stepped in and soon felt two arms around her waist. She kissed his head and rubbed his back.

“Hi, Love. Wanna come with me to get dinner?”

“In the car?”

Gemma smiled. “Yes, Love in the car.”

“How’d he take it?” Joan quiered.

“Angrily as to be expected. I’m hoping Steph has managed to calm him down, but I can’t be certain.”

“Is Mum okay?” Dean asked.

“She is... just hungry. Can you get your coat on, please?”

Dean skipped out of the room. Joan looked up at her. “You’re worried, aren’t you?”

“I’m always worried when it comes to Steph and Dean and I don’t like that she insisted on me leaving her alone with him.”

“Look, don’t take that personally. She’s always been good with him. He didn’t have the best upbringing so she’s always managed him to talk it out even when he doesn’t want to. Terry may be an invalid, but he would never hurt Steph.”

Joan patted her forearm for comfort. Gemma smiled. “Thank you, Joan.”

“I’m ready,” Dean announced. 

“That’s good. Can you say goodbye to your Gran.”

Dean lunged at her and Gemma noticed Joan’s lack of physical affection. 

“Bye, Granny.”

“Bye.” Dean stepped back, reaching for Gemma’s hand. “And behave while you’re out with Gemma.”

“I will.”

“Thanks again, Joan. I’ll see you soon.”

“Just take care of my Steph.”

“Always.”

They shared small smiles with one another before leaving. As soon as the door shut behind them, Dean pulled on Gemma’s hand.

“Gemma?”

She stopped looking down at him. “Dean.”

“I thought you and Mum were going to pick me up.”

“Well we were, Love, but your mum wanted to talk to your dad for a little bit.”

They continued to the car. Gemma opened the door for him and she waited until he was settled to get in the driver’s seat. She started the car, filled with dread that she wasn’t with Steph.

“What are they talking about?”

“I don’t know.” Gemma started driving towards the pizza shop that Steph had showed her those few weeks ago. “My guess is us.”

“What? You and me?”

Gemma smiled. “No, Love. Me and your mum.”

“Was he angry when you told him?”

“A bit, yeah, but I’m assuming Mummy made it better.”

“I hope so.”

“Me too. Did you have fun with your dad, at least?”

“Yeah! He said I was really good at my bike and we played with my remote control car. He taught me how to use it.”

“That’s very cool. So a little more excited about next weekend then?”

Dean shrugged. “Not really. I’ll be happy I’m going to be with my dad, but not Lisa.”

“Did you tell him that?”

Dean shook his head no.

“Well why not, Love?”

“I don’t know. We didn’t really talk about Birmingham that much.”

“It was just a you and Dad day, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Well the most important thing is that you had a good time and you feel happy.”

Dean nodded. The car ride went quiet after that. Gemma rested her arm on the window sill and rubbed her lips. She was only thinking about Steph and wanted to get back home as quickly as possible. 

“Are we making pizza?” Dean asked.

“No, Love. Mum wanted us to pick it up so we’re heading to a spot she took me to once,” she answered, pulling into the driveway. Dean beamed. 

“This is her favorite.”

“I know.”

Gemma got out of the car and opened the door for Dean. She took his hand as they walked in. They were greeted politely enough as Gemma looked over the options. “What would you like, Sweetheart?”

Dean thought for a minute and then shrugged. 

Gemma picked him up and started reading different ingredients to him so he could make a suggestion. They agreed on getting one cheese pizza, one with pepperoni and peppers and a salad. They sat at a table as they waited, playing Tic Tac Toe on a napkin, Gemma letting him win a few more times than her. She was so focused on getting back to Steph that everything seemed to be taking longer than necessary.

“Gemma?”

“Yeah, Love?”

“Can we get Jim a friend?”

Gemma smiled. She hadn’t noticed he had put him on the table. “Sure. Want to make a pit stop on the way home?”

“Will Mum be mad?”

“Mad about what?”

“Me getting another toy?”

Gemma thought for a second. “Maybe. She doesn’t seem to like it when I just buy you something. Should we ask her first?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Gemma!” The man from behind the counter called. Gemma almost audibly sighed with relief. She just wanted to get back to Steph. She grabbed the boxes, handing the bag holding the salad to Dean. He smiled at her, happy to help. They loaded back into the car and Gemma drove as quickly and cautiously as she could. She pulled up to see Terry stepping out of the house. She sighed and rolled her eyes, hoping he would be gone already. Steph followed, looking rather content, which helped ease some of her worriedness. Gemma parked the car right out front.

“Daddy!” Dean shouted, bouncing in his seat, struggling to get his seatbelt undone.

Gemma got out and opened the door for him. Dean wasted no time, running straight to Terry to hug him. “I thought you were gone.”

“Well I’m about to leave, Son. Gotta get the bus.”

Steph came down the stairs to help Gemma, who was pulling the boxes out of the boot of her car. She ran her fingers through Dean’s hair in passing, letting him have his moment with his dad. With Terry distracted by Dean, Steph wasted no time in greeting her. Gemma was just picking up the boxes when Steph took them and set them back down. She embraced Gemma, who reciprocated quickly giving her a small squeeze. Steph pulled back, only an inch, and placed a kiss against her lips.

“Are you alright?”

“I think it’ll take him some time,” Steph answered, “But he seems to be better.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No, Love. I told you he wouldn’t.”

“I was worried.”

“I know, but you never have a reason to be. He knows if he hits me, that really will be the end of Dean.”

“But if he hit me, as he not subtly threatened?”

“It would be the end,” Steph answered, honestly. “He says he’s going to try so that’s better than nothing, right?”

“Yeah.”

Steph studied the woman that held onto her. Gemma’s brows were furrowed, her eyes shifty and nervous. “You were really worried about me, weren’t you?”

“Of course I was.”

“Aw,” Steph pouted, pecking Gemma’s lips. “That’s really cute.”

“Why is that cute? I was legitimately concerned.”

“I know. It’s just… it’s sweet.” Steph took in Gemma’s appearance. She didn’t look as put together as she had when she left. “You rushed, didn’t you?”

“I tried not to, but you made me leave and then your mum acted like I was an idiot for leaving and then everything moved at a snail’s pace so yeah a bit.”

Steph smiled. She kissed Gemma’s cheek. “I love you.” 

“Yeah, I love you too.”

“And you’re cute. A little razzled, but cute.”

Gemma smiled and shook her head. They shared one more kiss before collecting the food and walking back to the house. Dean and Terry were talking on the Priestley’s stairs. They hugged one another and Steph felt her usual wave of guilt when seeing Dean with Terry. “Would you mind if-”

“No,” Gemma answered, already knowing the question.

“Terry, you can stay for dinner if you’d like.”

“No, I’ve got to get the bus. Lisa’ll be waiting.” 

“Alright, well you are welcome to join.”

“All good. I’ll call later in the week to talk about next weekend.”

“Yeah. Good. Dean say goodbye to Daddy so we can eat.”

Dean hugged his father tightly. “I love you, Dad.”

Terry’s eyes watered. “I love you too, Son and I’ll see you next weekend. I promise it’ll be better than the last time. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Terry kissed Dean’s head before letting him go. “And, uh, Gemma-” He said standing up.

Gemma paused, halfway up the front steps. “I promised Steph I’d be better so I, uh, I apologize for my choice of words and for threatening you. I hope we can get off to a better start next time.”

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

He smiled politely and nodded. “See you next week, Dean.”

“Bye, Daddy.” Dean jumped up each step and smiled at Gemma. She smiled broadly at him. “Can I help?” He asked.

“You want a box?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you handle it?” She asked, jokingly.

“Yes!” 

Gemma handed him the boxes and he walked inside, Gemma followed, Steph behind her. Gemma felt an urge take over her. She wasn’t sure what made her even want do this, but she paused for a moment and then popped back outside. 

“What you doing?” Steph asked.

“Terry, do you want a ride to the station?”

“Oh, no. Thanks. I’m going to take a walk and uh, have a smoke.”

“You can smoke in my car.”

“No, seriously, it’s alright. Steph will tell ya. I gotta walk it off sometimes, but um, thank you… for uh, offering.”

“Anytime.”

Gemma walked inside. Steph gave him one final smile before closing the door. Gemma was slipping off her coat when they looked at each other. “Dean has his puppy dog eyes. They can be hard to say no to.”

“Is that what made you fall for him?”

Steph smiled. “He was really into football and I thought he was the sexiest man on the planet. He was popular and his eyes didn’t help, but in the beginning, before Dean, he made me feel special. Like I was the only girl in the world so I guess that’s what I fell for, but the older he got, the more angry he got and that interest slowly started to fade away. And the more and more he showed himself, the more and more I wish I wouldn’t have married him, but I was young and pregnant and according to my mum, that’s what you did so-”

“Well… I was just offering a lift because the sun is setting and it’s getting colder.”

“No, that’s not it.”

“What do you mean?”

“You wanted a word with him.”

“Can you blame me?”

“No. I really can’t, but it’s why I had you leave. He calmed down. I know you didn’t want to and I love that you didn’t want to, but I knew what was best.”

Gemma nodded. “I just… I kept thinking about Simon and when-”

“He hit you.”

Gemma sighed. “Yeah. I couldn’t get the imagery out of my mind and I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

Steph smiled. “Well I am so thank you.” Steph pecked her lips with a sincere smile. 

Dean poked his head in. “Mum?” He asked, quietly.

Steph stole one more glance from Gemma before looking at him. “Yeah?”

“Are we going to eat soon?”

“Are you hungry?” Dean nodded. “Then let’s eat.” Steph turned her attention back to Gemma. She smiled at her and rubbed her arms before taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. “What did we get?” She asked as Dean opened a box.

“Pepperoni and peppers as well as a plain cheese for Dean.”

“That’s a lot of pizza,” Steph commented.

“I like pizza,” Dean stated, practically drooling.

“Yes I know you do, but can you sit. I’ll get us some plates and I want you to eat some of this salad first before you get too full from eating slice after slice, okay?”

The front door opened, startling both Steph and Gemma. Steph paused grabbing the salad while Gemma stopped filling a glass of water for Dean. Joan walked around the corner and they both sighed.

“Jesus, Mum,” Steph sighed.

“Is he still here?”

“No. He left like five minutes ago.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“You made me nervous when you sent Gemma to get Dean. I know how nasty Terry can be.”

“Nothing happened. I just got him to calm down and stopped him being stupid.”

“And you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. You didn’t have to come over here to check on me. You could have called.”

“Well I was worried that something would have happened and no one would have answered the phone.”

“I’m sorry you worried. You look just as panicked as Gemma did when she got back.”

“I know how he can be.”

“Well, we’re good. Everyone is happy and healthy. Do you want to stay for dinner?”

Joan sighed. “Is that alright?”

“Of course, Mum. You’re always welcome here. Sit, I’ll get you a plate.”

“Would you like a glass of wine, Joan?” Gemma asked.

“No, thank you.”

“Is this alright?” Steph whispered next to Gemma, grabbing a plate.

“She willingly wants to be here and has been polite to me all day so of course it is. Glad to know I’m not the only one concerned.” Steph grinned and kissed her cheek, causing Gemma to smile. “Wine?”

“Can I have tea?”

“Course you can. Would you like some tea, Joan?”

“That would be lovely.”

Gemma poured the wine back into the bottle and agreed that tea sounded better. 

“I’ll put the kettle on,” Steph offered. 

Gemma and Steph managed to get everything together and finally sit at the table with Dean and Joan. Dean had already eaten his salad and Gemma helped him get a slice of pizza on his plate. 

“So,” Joan started. She took a sip of her tea before looking at both women. “How did it really go?”

“Mum, come on. Not in front of him.”

“He knows how his father is.”

Steph rolled her eyes. “Once I got Gemma to leave, we had a real conversation that I think went as well as it could considering how he feels.”

“Which is what?”

“I think he feels emasculated by Gemma.” Gemma tried her hardest not to smile, but it showed itself anyway as she took a bite. “She has a better job. She’s financially stable. She’s calm and rational. All the things he could never be. He also claimed he still loved me.”

“Well of course he does. He can’t be too happy with that Lisa.”

“Mum.”

“I mean no one is happy with their mistress.”

“Mum!”

“What?”

“Son present. We can discuss it later. Dean, what did you do at Gran’s?”

“Watched cartoons and played with Jim.”

“Did you have a good time?” He nodded. “And did you have fun getting pizza with Gemma?”

“Yeah! We got to go in the car.”

“I know! Always exciting for you, right?”

“Yeah.”

“He loves Gemma’s car,” Steph explained to Joan.

“Why? Is it nice?”

“It’s average, but Dean likes cars so it makes sense that he likes to be in it,” Gemma answered.

Joan didn’t seem too interested in that conversation. “So when will the time be right to discuss earlier?”

“After Dean goes to bed or when he’s back at school.”

“When do I go back?” Dean asked.

“Monday, Love. Are you excited?”

He shrugged. “I guess.”

“Has he only eaten pizza?” Joan questioned. 

Steph sighed. “He was eating salad when you got here.”

“I just want to make sure he’s eating his vegetables after being forced for so long.”

“He does, Mum. Gemma has been really good about it.”

“How so?”

“We started with him eating them with brown sauce. It’s not the healthiest option, but he gets the nutrients he needs, which is most important. But he hasn’t had the need to use it recently. Seems to enjoy them on their own now.”

“Well I guess that’s good.”

“He’s eating them,” Steph stated, matter of factly, regretting inviting Joan to join them.

Joan stayed for another cup of tea, watching some television program while Gemma and Steph did the dishes. Dean played quietly in the living room. 

“Do you think we should tell him about us staying next weekend?” Steph asked Gemma, taking a wet plate from her hand.

“I don’t know, Steph. It’s like you said, he was better with Terry today, but it could backfire, but he still needs to give it a chance. If he knows we’re there, he might not give it the full go.”

“So we shouldn’t tell him?”

Steph sighed. “I really don’t know, Love. We have a week to decide and we can still just get a room for us. A little getaway could be nice.”

“To Birmingham?”

“Well we could look for something in the surrounding area if you like.”

Steph smiled. “That might be nice.”

“So let’s plan that and then we’ll check in with Dean this week to see how he feels about going and the situation at Terry’s.”

“Sounds good.”

Steph rested her head against Gemma’s arm for a moment. Once they finished the dishes, they joined Dean and Joan in the room adjacent. Steph sat next to her mother, while Gemma sat in the chair.

“Gemma?”

“Yes, Love?”

Dean stood there with his hands behind his back. “Could we practice the spelling book?”

“Course we can.”

“Two pages, Dean and then it’s off to bed.”

Dean sighed. “Okay.”

“What is that?” Joan asked.

“Gemma picked them up. He has one for his maths too.”

“I figured continuing his studies while on holiday wouldn’t be a bad thing,” Gema explained.

Joan looked towards Steph. “Even his handwriting has improved. It’s been good for him.”

Joan turned her attention back to the television. Steph glanced at Gemma and they shared a loving smile. Joan left shortly after which seemed to relieve the whole family. Dean got ready for bed with no arguments, falling asleep halfway through a story. 

Steph rejoined Gemma downstairs, who was mindlessly watching the television. Steph straddled her lap with a naughty smirk.

“Oh, hello,” Gemma greeted. Steph placed small kisses around her neck. 

“Hi,” she whispered, continuing to nuzzle. 

“Can I help you with something?” Gemma ran her hands up Steph’s thighs before cupping her backside.

“Do you know what I thought was really sexy today?” Steph leaned back and cupped the back of Gemma’s neck with one hand, while another one traced up her arm. 

“What’s that?”

“It was an inappropriate time, but watching you get in Terry’s face to protect me and telling him how insignificant he was and to sit down and be a man, really, really turned me on.” Steph’s hand walked tentatively down Gemma’s chest as she started to undo the buttons on her blouse.

“Did it?” Gemma asked, untucking Steph’s shirt.

“It really did.” Steph pulled Gemma’s shirt out from her pants and let it rest open. Gemma had that particular look in her eyes where she would be patient, but wanted Steph quickly in a thousand ways. 

“Do I get a reward?”

Steph undid the front of Gemma’s pants. “Do you want a reward?”

“Only if it’s you.” 

Steph slipped her hand in between Gemma’s legs, over her underwear. Gemma moaned, sliding down a little bit against her hand. Steph lightly rubbed her through her underwear and leaned in. Gemma tried to kiss her, but Steph teased her, pulling away every time. Gemma wanted to feel some part of her and laid her hand on one of Steph’s breast. Steph chuckled, grabbing her hands. 

“I thought you were my reward,” Gemma said, still not able to do anything to her.

“I am, but-” Steph kissed the bare skin of her chest. She took her hand out of Gemma’s pants, causing her to groan. Steph grabbed Gemma’s chin. “Do you want me?”

“Always.”

“Are you wet for me, Doctor Fos-”

“Ah. Uh uh.”

“Doctor Angelis.”

“I am always wet for you.”

Steph hovered over Gemma’s mouth. “Good,” she stated before kissing Gemma passionately. Gemma’s hands were back on Steph’s bottom, pulling her closer so she could wrap her arms around her completely. They both slowly started to grind against their underwear before Gemma picked her up and laid her on the couch. 

Steph giggled, meeting Gemma’s lips again, her hands roaming Gemma’s smooth skin. 

“Do you love me?” Steph asked, brushing her nose against Gemma’s.

“Of course I do.”

Steph nodded, sliding Gemma’s shirt off her shoulders. Gemma sat up, taking the shirt off before lifting Steph’s sweater over her head. Steph moaned through ragged breaths, meeting Gemma’s lips. Her little soft sounds were what Gemma loved best. She let her hands roam over her body as she placed small kisses and little nips on Steph’s neck. Steph rubbed Gemma’s back and took the opportunity to unclasp her bra.

“Wait,” she said, taking Steph’s arm. “We don’t need Dean walking in on us again.”

“Right.”

“And I’d really like it if we didn’t have to tell Terry he saw us again.”

Steph smiled. Gemma kissed her one more time before sitting up. She held out her hand which Steph gladly took. Gemma grabbed their shirts and followed Steph upstairs. 

Steph checked on Dean to make sure he was still asleep. He was on his side, his stuffed animal in one hand while his other one reaching towards Jim. Steph smiled and shut the door, doing the same when she entered her bedroom.

Gemma sat there on the edge of the bed, waiting for her. “Shouldn’t we lock that?”

“Yeah, probably, but what if Dean needs us?”

“He surely knows how to knock.”

“Right.” Steph locked the door. She was about to turn around when she felt the familiarity of Gemma’s hands on her hips. Gemma swept Steph’s hair aside, running the tip of her tongue up Steph’s neck. Steph pushed her hips back into Gemma’s. Gemma reached around to undo Steph’s jeans while Steph braced herself against the door. She looked over her shoulder, meeting Gemma in a heated kiss as Gemma slipped her hand inside of her pants. She brushed through her pubic hair, teasing her before lightly rubbing her core.

“Gemma,” she gasped, reaching behind her. She took a fistful of Gemma’s hair, grabbing it to hold onto something. Gemma groped Steph’s breast, under her bra and squeezed it, causing Steph to moan louder. 

“Shh,” Gemma whispered. “Wouldn’t want Dean to hear our filth.”

Steph laughed, another moan escaping her lips. “No we wouldn’t want that.”

“You need to be quiet, Love.”

Steph shook her head no. “Go inside of me.”

Gemma took her hand out and Steph whined, annoyed by the loss. Gemma pulled Steph’s pants and underwear down to her ankles. She waited for Steph to step out of them before rubbing down her lower back, over her bottom and in between her legs. “You have to be quiet,” Gemma reminded her. Steph braced herself, chasing after what she wanted most as Gemma ran her fingers through her folds a few times. Gemma slowly entered Steph as Steph pushed her hips back, bending a small amount at the waist. Gemma held her close, thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. Steph was finding it hard to be quiet. She grabbed the doorknob to support herself, enjoying Gemma in between her legs. 

“Gem,” she gasped. 

Steph stood upright and leaned against Gemma for more support. Gemma’s hand was firm on her stomach, holding her back to her front. Gemma panted in her ear and Steph turned her head again so they could meet in a longing kiss, cut off short by another moan. Gemma cupped her breast before running her hand to Steph’s center. Steph’s head rested back against Gemma’s shoulder, mouth open, struggling to catch her breath; one hand playing with her nipple while the other gripped the back of Gemma’s neck. Gemma bit her earlobe tugging it down, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Steph, who was completely transfixed by Gemma. 

“Bed,” Steph muttered. When Gemma didn’t stop she repeated herself. Gemma obeyed, stumbling backwards, Steph still in her arms. She sat on the edge of the bed, Steph falling onto her lap. Before Gemma could get back to the task at hand, Steph stopped her. “Let me lay down.”

Gemma smiled, letting go of her. Steph, still panting, flopped down on the bed, pulling Gemma on top of her. Gemma laughed, cupping her face. She marveled at Steph whose forehead was glistening. Steph smiled, her tongue behind her teeth. She brought her lips to Gemma’s, both taking a deep inhale. 

“Don’t stop now,” Steph whispered, between kisses.

Gemma chuckled. She kissed Steph one more time before placing light pecks down her body. She stopped to relish her breasts, sucking a nipple into her mouth. She had longed to do that since they started, and moaned at the action. She placed her hand back to Steph’s center, unexpectedly. Steph’s back arched, her fingers entangled in Gemma’s hair. She hugged Gemma to her, feeling herself close to climax. 

“Kiss me,” she stated, wantingly. 

Gemma did as she was told, her hand never stopping. Steph grabbed her wrist and squeezed her thighs around Gemma’s hand, that was still ongoing. “I’m coming,” she whispered, biting into Gemma’s shoulder. “Oh fuck, Gemma, I’m coming.” She canted her hips towards Gemma’s talented fingers before pushing them back into the mattress. She felt herself collapse as her orgasm rippled through her.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned, not allowing Gemma to move her hand. They both stayed still trying to catch their breath. Steph finally opened her legs allowing Gemma to roll out her wrist. She laid onto her back, next to Steph.

“I think my whole arm is going to be sore tomorrow,” she commented.

“Poor baby. At least your sexy arms will be more defined.”

“And what about yours?”

“Mine?”

“I thought I turned you on earlier.”

“You did and I got what I wanted.”

“And what about what I want? I thought you were my reward.”

Steph turned on her side to look at Gemma. “Are you trying to hint at something?” Steph joked.

“No, not at all.” Gemma stood up and reached around to unclasp her bra. Steph moved quickly to undo it herself. She sat on her knees, kissing Gemma’s back. Once it was finally undone, she ran her hands over Gemma’s breasts, squeezing both of them. Gemma’s hands followed, cupping the back of Steph’s. Steph let go and got off the bed. She kneeled in front of Gemma, keeping eye contact as she glided her hand down the front of Gemma’s body. She tugged her pants and underwear down, not wasting any time. 

Her tongue slid through Gemma’s folds. Gemma licked her lips, watching her intently as their eyes met. She spread her legs a little wider, allowing Steph’s tongue to explore further. Steph moaned, enjoying the taste of her partner. Gemma ran her fingers through Steph’s hair, gripping at the base. Steph dragged her hand up the inside of Gemma’s thigh. She teased her center and looked back up.

“You’re so wet, Love.” Gemma was breathing heavily, trying to chase Steph’s fingers. “Did you enjoy pinning me against that door? Being completely in control of my body?” Gemma nodded, wanting Steph’s warm mouth again. She tried to push her closer, but Steph tsked. “Remember that time you made me touch myself and wouldn’t let me touch you?”

“Yes.” A rush ran through Gemma’s body as she felt herself flood onto Steph’s fingers. 

“Oh you did like that, didn’t you?”

Gemma nodded. “So much.”

“Wanna watch me do it again, while I eat you out?”

Gemma looked down to see Steph’s hand exploring her own body before feeling her tongue again. Gemma gasped, keeping her eyes on Steph, who was moaning against her center. “You taste so good, Gemma.” 

“Oh, fuck.” Gemma was on the brink of an orgasm. Steph allowed her to move her hips, and she held the back of Steph’s head, holding her in place, her tongue never stopping. “I’m going to come, Steph…” Gemma was having a hard time stifling her moans, Steph working wonders in between her legs and she couldn’t fathom wanting to be quiet, but made herself. She was now pulling on Steph’s hair, completely lost. She knew it was building and tried her hardest to push it away for as long as possible, but the image of Steph was fresh in her mind and she grunted lowly as she came against Steph’s mouth. 

Steph rested her head against Gemma’s thigh, finishing herself off. Gemma waited and watched, recovering and enjoying the view when Steph jerked forward, steadying her breath. After a moment of stillness, she looked up at Gemma. Their eyes were glazed over in pure bliss before they both smiled and then laughed. Steph stood up, Gemma hugging her. They met in light, fluffy kisses as their bodies connected once again. 

“You really like dirty talk, don’t you?” Steph asked as they swayed.

“Only from you, surprisingly.”

“What does that mean?”

“It’s not vulgar from you. It’s extremely attractive and puts more images of you in my mind. I enjoy it very much.”

Steph smiled lazily, her body starting to slump from tiredness. “Good.” They stayed there for a few more moments before Gemma realized she was basically holding an almost asleep Steph up. 

“Let’s get into bed,” she whispered. 

“Let’s wait a little longer.”

“You’re basically falling asleep in my arms, Steph.”

“You’re strong. You won’t let me fall.”

“Yeah, but I just worked a lot of muscles and you made me stand.”

“I didn’t hear any complaints. You could have laid down or sat down or done whatever you needed to do, but I know you were transfixed so I don’t know why you’re complaining.”

Gemma laughed. “Come on, Love.”

Steph looked up at her. Her blue eyes were almost crystal like as she extended her neck. Gemma met her halfway, their lips connecting. They pulled back. “You really are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen,” Gemma commented.

Steph smiled proudly, kissing her one more time. They let go of one another to get into bed. Gemma pulled the sheets back allowing Steph to lay wherever she wanted to go. She fell to Gemma’s side, leaving little to no space. Gemma walked around the mattress, taking over Steph’s side of the bed. “Where are you?” Steph asked.

Gemma smirked, quickly discarding her watch to the bedside table. She climbed in, wrapping an arm around Steph’s stomach. “I’m here.”

Steph took a deep breath, feeling herself completely relaxed in Gemma’s arms as she started to fall asleep. Gemma let Steph’s aroma fill her as she kissed her shoulder. Steph turned, resting her forehead against Gemma’s chest.

“Gem?”

“Yeah, Love?”

“Thank you for today.”

“What do you mean?”

“For being there and protecting me and listening to me when I told you to leave. You showed me so much respect today and I’m not used to that so thank you for knowing that I am my own person and I can take care of myself. Thank you for trusting me.”

Gemma lightly scratched her back. “I will always trust you, protect you and respect you.”

Steph placed the smallest of kisses against her chest. “I’ve said this before, but I knew I picked a good one.”

Gemma chuckled. “Yeah, I didn’t do so bad either.”

Steph smiled, already half asleep. “I love you.”

Gemma felt her eyes becoming heavier, closing them. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if a lot of you like how I handled Terry, but I have conflictions about him. I don't think he's the shittiest man in the world so I wanted to redeem him, if only a little bit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had to break the chapters in two - I don't know why I thought I could do more by the time I reached the end. But like I keep saying, this makes this fic longer for you guys to read!!
> 
> It is a filler, but I think it's super cute and I hope you like it!

The following week was all about adjusting back to their regular schedules with Dean returning to school. Gemma and Steph sat down together that Sunday evening to discuss the coming week. It was agreed that Gemma would drop him off in the morning and Joan would pick him up from afterwards. By Wednesday, Gemma realized she enjoyed the routine more than she remembered. It gave her structure. It also worked out that she was able to drop Steph off in the morning. It gave them a moment’s peace, usually spent with “good morning’s” and “see you later” kisses. 

Steph smiled at Gemma in the cloudy morning light. “Just remember I have to do that party tonight.”

“Not a problem.”

“I really don’t want to,” Steph grumbled.

“I know, Love, but that’s what happens sometimes when you’re in charge. It’s like the day you brought in Dean. I’m not a pediatrician so he shouldn’t have come to me, but ours was out and I’m the head physician so I had to.”

“Not that you have any regrets.”

“Not that I have any regrets,” Gemma repeated.

“So I think as long as you don’t meet a beautiful woman at this party, we’ll be okay.”

“Well there could be a beautiful woman there, but she’ll have nothing on you.”

Gemma laughed. “Well let’s hope not.”

“Can you make sure Dean eats something healthy for dinner?”

“Of course. Do you want me to take you to the party or pick you up afterwards?”

“No, Love. It’s not that far from the office.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.”

Steph extended her neck for one final kiss, which Gemma happily gave her. She felt Steph’s hand on her neck, keeping her where she was. “I love you,” Steph whispered. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of saying that to you.”

Gemma smiled. “I love you too.” They stared at each other for a second longer before Steph started to gather up her things. “And seriously call me if you want a ride home.”

“I will.” Steph opened the door and stepped out. Once she situated her bag and coat, she bent down to look back at Gemma. “Bye, Love.”

“Bye.”

“Have a good day.”

“You too.”

Steph closed the door and gave one final wave as she headed inside. Gemma waved back, driving off to work. Steph climbed the stairs to the office and was greeted by Nita waiting by the door. She didn’t have office keys of her own because she didn’t want to be responsible for them. 

“Hiya.”

“You know, some people could report you for all that snoggin’,” Nita stated.

“What?”

“There's a lot of kissing going on in that car every morning.”

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

Nita grinned. “You’re really happy.”

“I am.”

“It’s good to see.”

“Thanks, Neets.”

Steph opened the office door to see it completely empty. Nita followed. They settled their items at their desks before joining together in the kitchenette. Steph put the kettle on while Nita watched her, debating the question that had been rattling around in her head since their talk on Monday. 

Nita decided to just ask. “Have you thought anymore about what we discussed?”

“I have yeah.”

“And?”

“I want it to be something normal and not outrageous. Maybe something she and I could do together. Do you think you could help me find something?”

“Oh absolutely, Love.” Nita grinned. Steph’s cheeks redden, but nodded her thanks as the water started to bubble.

\----------------------------------------------------

Gemma walked into the clinic, all smiles. “Gemma.”

“Yes, Sarah?”

“I’ve got your first five here. I’ll let you get settled. One seems quite germy so be prepared for that. I’ve already sanitized the clipboard, but I would wear gloves when touching his paperwork.” Sarah pointed to a man waiting. He definitely looked like he was on the verge of death: tired eyes with massive bags, pale features and coughing.

“Lovely.” Gemma started walking towards her office and stopped. “Also, I told Steph to ring me if she needed to, so please put that through if she does.”

“Absolutely. You seem giddier than usual.”

Gemma shrugged. “Just happy.” She slowly made her way down the hall when she heard her phone ringing. She quickly opened the office door and answered.

“Doctor Gemma Foster.”

_“Will you please call me so I don’t have to call you every time.”_

Gemma smiled. “Hi, Sian.”

_“Hi.”_

“How’s Parminster?”

_“It’s the same. No change. How’s Sheffield?”_

“Good. Yeah. Just your run of the mill illnesses at this time of year.”

_“And Steph?”_

“She is really good. Dean is also well, although he’s back at school now so a sickness is bound to turn up.”

_“So you two have made up then?”_

Gemma realized she hadn’t talked to Sian since their momentary break up. “Shit.”

_“Yeah.”_

“Sian, I’m so sorry I haven’t called. Happy belated Christmas and New Year’s.”

_“Back at you.”_

“I’ve just been wrapped up in work and being somewhat of a mum again.”

_“So things must be going really well then.”_

“I won’t lie. It’s not bad at all.”

_“And having Dean around?”_

“There are times when it is tricky for me. He isn’t my son so there are decisions I cannot make and some I don’t agree with, but other times, it is rather therapeutic and a relief. I only feel bad on the days where something happens that is familiar with a memory of Tom, but I don’t get as jealous as I used to when I see Steph and him together.”

_“Good.”_

“How’s everything with you?”

_“Wonderful. I’ve started seeing someone.”_

“Have you?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Well what’s her name? Tell me about her.”

_“Her name is Mariana. Tall, brown hair, nice body, but she’s actually from York.”_

“Really?”

_“Yeah so I figured one weekend we’d travel north and could possibly see you while we’re up there. Could meet Steph. Just dinner, maybe?”_

“Well I would love that.”

_“And I’d have someone stay at the house, just in case.”_

Gemma sighed. “I mean if he hasn’t turned up in over a year, surely one weekend wouldn’t make a difference.”

_“Still to be on the safe side and someone I trust.”_

“Thanks.”

_“So everything is going well?”_

“Very much so.”

_“And are you still head over heels in love?”_ Sian mocked.

Gemma smiled. “I am, yeah.”

_“And the sex?”_

“Mind blowing.”

_“Really?”_

“What can I say? She’s a very gifted lover.”

_“You must have taught her well.”_

“She picked up most things on her own, if I’m being honest. She’s just skilled. Although Dean did walk in on us one morning, so we’ve had to have that conversation.”

_“Uh oh. How’d that go?”_

“Luckily, he didn’t see much. I think he was more confused than anything, but he claims to have only seen skin and that it looked like I was wrestling Steph, but the bed is high and he’s a small little thing so I really don’t think he saw much. He is growing constantly in length, just not a lot of meat on his bones.”

_“Well, he’s still young. He has time.”_

“That is very true.” Gemma paused and contemplated. “Can I ask you a rather vulgar and random question?”

_“Sure.”_

“Sex toys. Are you for them or against them?”

_“For them, always. Why?”_

“I don’t know. You know Steph works for Ann Summers and we’ve talked about it, but she’s so hesitant to try.”

_“Are you pushing for it?”_

“No. Not at all. We’ve had discussions, but she only seems to want to use them because I don’t mind them. I don’t think she actually wants to use one at all or is worried that our sex will only become about toys and nothing else.”

_“Well, that’s not how this works.”_

“I know that and she knows that to an extent. I don’t know. I’m not mad we’re not using them. Like I said, she is rather talented, but maybe I’m more worried, we’ll get bored eventually.”

_“But that’s normal in a relationship.”_

“I know, but Simon and I always spiced it up. In our time together, I never once got bored sexually.”

_“Have you gotten bored with her?”_

Gemma licked her lips, images dancing in her head. “Never. She always keeps me on my toes.”

_“So aren’t you just projecting anxieties at this point?”_

“I suppose your right.”

_“Being with a woman is new for you and it’s exciting, but the beauty of sleeping with women is, they’re better at it. They know how women work. They know what get women off so even if you had men trained to get you off, do those orgasms even compare to Steph?”_

“No. They’re always intense.”

_“And the buildup lasts a lot longer?”_

“Yeah they do.”

_“So why are you worrying over things that don’t matter?”_

“I don’t know. Since Tom left, I think I second guess everything now.”

_“Well I wouldn’t second guess a woman who gives you powerful orgasms.”_

“You’re right.”

_“Just second guess what you choose for dinner.”_

“It’s definitely a better plan.”

_“Shit, I’ve got a patient.”_

“I have five waiting.”

_“I’ll call you first thing about coming up when I have dates.”_

“I look forward to it. I do miss you.”

_“Would never guess that by the way you call.”_

Gemma laughed. “Yeah well, I’m not good at communicating. You know that.”

_“I do. Chat later.”_

“Yep. Ta ta.”

Gemma hung up the phone and looked at the new family photo that sat on her desk. It was a picture of her, Dean and Steph, smiling at the camera. Nita had taken the picture on the first morning back at school. Steph gave it to her yesterday. Gemma teared up at it, which Steph wiped away and a kiss on her cheek. “Why would I ever second guess you?” Gemma wondered aloud. She hung her coat and bag, stepping out with her first clipboard. 

\--------------------------------------------

“What time is Mum going to get home?” Dean asked later that night, as he helped Gemma cook some chicken.

“Later tonight.”

“Will I still be awake?”

“I don’t know, Love. Probably not. I am to make sure you eat a healthy meal, help with homework, let you play around a bit, if you don’t tell your mum, get you a bath and then put you to bed.”

“Did she tell you that?”

“They were her instructions, yes.”

Dean sighed. “Will she be working late every night?”

“No, Love, but she’s in charge of this area so sometimes she has to do late nights.”

“I don’t like it when she does late nights.”

“Why’s that?”

Dean shrugged.

“Does it make you nervous?”

“Sometimes. It’s weird when she doesn’t put me to bed.”

“She doesn’t put you to bed every night. I do it half the time.” 

“I know, but she’s still here. She tells me good night and gives me a kiss.”

“That’s true. She’ll still do that when she gets home. You’ll just be asleep.” 

“Not the same.”

Gemma pouted. “I know, Love, but tomorrow we go back to normal, I promise.”

Gemma checked to make sure the chicken was cooked through. She grilled hers, but breaded Dean’s. “Can you set the table for me? We’re almost ready to eat.”

“Did you make Mum some?”

“Of course. That’s why I had you season three.”

“Will she eat it when she gets home?”

“If she wants.”

“Will she call before I go to bed?”

“I don’t know, Love. If she can, she will, I’m sure.” 

“Can we call Dad tonight?”

“Yeah, I think we could do that, but we have to eat first and do homework, okay?”

“Okay.”

Gemma turned the burner off, handing Dean two plates of chicken to take to the table. They also made rice and asparagus. Dean helped set the table as Gemma brought over the last two plates. She filled a glass with wine and Dean a glass of water. They settled nicely at the table.

“So, how was school today?” Gemma asked, filling his plate. 

“I don’t know if I’ll like this green stuff.” Dean said, ignoring the question.

“Asparagus and you won’t know until you try. Do you want some brown sauce?”

Dean nodded his head. Gemma walked to the fridge and got it for him. He thanked her on her return. She put a little on his plate before starting to eat herself. She made a sound of delight at the chicken. “This is your best seasoned one yet.”

“Is it?”

“It’s very good, Dean.”

“Thank you,” he replied, bashfully. 

“So, school. How was it?”

“It was alright.”

“Just alright? Nothing interesting happened?”

“A kid sat on some food today at lunch and it was funny.”

“Was it?”

“Yeah. He even laughed too.”

“Was he embarrassed?”

“I don’t know, but maybe.”

“Quite possibly, but at least something exciting happened.”

“Yeah.”

Gemma soon realized she wasn’t sure what to really talk about. She wasn’t aware of how to keep the conversation going with a six year old. She remembered just now that even though she was there to cook, Simon usually kept the conversation with Tom afloat at the dinner table until Tom was older. 

They managed to carry on like they usually did. Gemma helped him with his maths and reading. They even went through his spelling words and wrote them out. As Dean packed up his papers, he looked to Gemma.

“Can we call my dad?”

“Sure. Do you know the number?”

Dean nodded. He took Gemma’s hand as they walked to the foyer. She smiled at the gesture, holding it as tightly as ever. She grabbed the phone and took the phone with her as she sat on the stairs. Dean dialed the number and she held the receiver to her ear. It rang a couple times before she heard the familiar voice.

_“Hello?”_

“Terry, it’s Gemma.”

There was a long pause before he finally spoke. _“Is something wrong?”_

“No, Steph is at a party, but Dean wanted to talk to you. I assume to get a little feeling of home.”

_“Oh, right. He struggles when she’s not there to tuck him in.”_

Gemma nodded. “As I’m learning.”

_“Yeah.”_

Awkward silence fell between them. “Well, here he is.” 

Gemma smiled and held out the phone for Dean. He took it from her and just as she was about to get up, he looked at her. “Will you stay with me?”

“Sure.”

Dean settled himself in Gemma’s lap before very excitedly saying “Dad!” 

_“Hello, Son_,” Gemma could hear. She decided to tune out their conversation, even though it was mostly Dean telling him he was excited for the weekend and Terry agreeing. They spoke for only a few minutes before Dean held the phone up to Gemma. He popped out of her lap and ran back to the living room.

“Terry?”

_“Yeah. I just wanted to say thanks for calling and I had a favor to ask, if that’s alright?”_

“Sure.”

_“Would you mind driving him down this weekend again? It was just nice seeing him at tea time instead of bed time.”_

“Yeah, of course. That was the plan.”

_“Good. Thank you. Tell him ‘goodnight’ for me. I’ll see you Friday, I guess.”_

“Yeah. Bye.”

_“Yeah.”_

He hung up the phone, Gemma doing the same. “Dean, are you ready for bed?”

“Can I play a little longer?”

Gemma looked at the clock and shook her head. “Nine o’clock, Love. We need to get you to bed or your mum will have my head. Do you need help with the bath?”

“No, I can do it.”

“Okay. You go get in and I’ll get your pajamas together.”

“Gemma?”

Gemma smiled. “Yes, Sweetheart.”

“Will Mum be home to tuck me in?”

“Well, unless she’s home in the next thirty minutes, I don’t think so.”

Dean pouted. “Okay.”

“I’m sure she’ll give you a kiss when she does get home though.”

“I hope so.”

“She will, Love. Come on. Let’s get you in the bath.”

Within the next thirty minutes, Dean was clean, put to bed, read a story and now fast asleep. Gemma closed his door and went downstairs to clean their dinner mess. She washed the dishes and scrubbed the counters to make sure everything was spotless for when Steph got home. She put the remaining food in the fridge and decided to head upstairs. She had a book that she’d been wanting to start and now seemed like a perfect time as any. She tidied the room, folding clothes and putting them away before getting into bed. She waited a few minutes, hoping Steph would be home soon. She was starting to worry, but forced herself to read. 

Steph came home a little later. The foyer lamp was turned on as well as the kitchen light. It was late so she wasn’t surprised when she saw a note on the kitchen table that her food was in the fridge. Gemma had drawn little hearts around it, which made her smile. It had been a rather long night that had taken her hunger with it. She just wanted to lay down next to the woman she loved. She turned the lights off and headed upstairs. 

Gemma was asleep with a book barely read on her chest. Steph chuckled, pulling the book away from her. Gemma woke, startled by the movement, but soon relaxed when she felt Steph’s presence.

“Hi, Love,” she groaned through heavy, blinking eyes. She smiled.

Steph leaned forward to place a light kiss against her lips. “Hello. I see you really cracked into this book.”

“I was tired.”

“I can see that.” Steph stood and started to undress, kicking her shoes off. She sighed with relief. “How was tonight?”

“I realized, I don’t know how to chat with a six year old.”

Steph laughed. “It takes practice. You’re a doctor. Just start talking to him about scabs or a sick patient. He’ll be intent on listening.” 

“Duly noted for next time.”

Gemma watched as Steph slipped out of her clothes, wishing she had the energy to do something, but felt herself getting more and more cozy in the warmth of the sheets. Steph changed quickly and finally was able to lay down with a great sigh. They switched off their bedside lights and adjusted. 

“How was the party?” Gemma asked. Steph didn’t reply right away, but after a moment, Gemma started to feel her shake and then a sniffle. “Steph?” She hovered over her, trying to see her in the dark space, wanting her eyes to adjust quickly.

“It was just awful,” Steph finally answered, unable to hold her sobs as she curled into Gemma.

Gemma wrapped her arms around her. “What happened?”

“They just said horrible things.”

“About what, Love?”

“Us.”

“Us? What did they say?”

“Just all this derogatory shit through the whole thing,” Steph stuttered, barely able to catch her breath. 

“Well like what, Love? What has you so upset.”

“Just things like they kept asking who’s the man in the relationship? And didn’t like it when I would say that neither of us are. That it’s an equal partnership. And then kept asking which one we used to strap and then suggested the ‘Stallion’ as if we were just sex fiends and our relationship was only sexual and not real.”

“Oh, Love.”

“And the host-”

“What did she say?”

“Nothing. I mean she tried. She tried to get them to stop, but it was just these two women and I knew she felt bad and I just tried to laugh it off and she did apologize profusely when I was leaving, but that shit just really sticks and I’ve never experienced something like that before. It was just terrible.”

Gemma kissed her forehead. “I’m so sorry, Steph. Do you want me to beat them up?”

“Yeah, I really do. Why does everything we do have to be about sex?”

“Because society has made lesbian couples all about sex.”

“Well it’s disgusting.”

“I agree. It’s absolute shit, but something we have to deal with, unfortunately.”

“I just want to love you and have it not bother anyone.”

“I know, Love, but the chances of that are not possible.” Steph sobbed more and she pushed Gemma to her back. She got comfortable against Gemma’s chest, her legs now resting in between Gemma’s. Gemma rubbed her back and kissed her head. “I am truly sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“And on the bright side, you have had people who responded with no resentfulness. Didn’t Nita take it as a grain of salt?”

“She did, yeah. All the girls have been lovely about it, but is this something I’m always going to have to hear from strangers?”

“It’s possible.”

“Do people ever make comments to you?”

“No, not really, but I hold some big stakes in my hands.”

“Like what?”

“People’s lives, Love.”

“So if I was a doctor, none of this would happen?”

Gemma smiled. “It would still happen. I think I just intimidate them.”

“I wish I had your courage.”

“You have so much courage, Steph. I’ve heard you speak to your mother and your ex-husband about us. You stand up and fight for us more than anyone. Tonight just wasn’t a good night.” Steph nodded. She pushed Gemma’s shirt up. “Love, I’m too tired for sex.”

“Me too. I just like to feel your skin. It soothes me.” She placed a kiss in between Gemma’s now, bare breasts.

“Well whatever I can do to comfort you.”

“How did things get on with Dean? Did he go to bed easily?”

“He did. We got his homework done, took a bath, had his bedtime story, reading some of it himself and then went to sleep quickly.”

“Good. I’m happy to hear.”

“He missed you though.”

“Did he say that?”

“No, it was just evident. He really does like you to tuck him in.” 

Steph smiled. “Yeah, he does.”

“He did ask to call Terry.”

“And?”

“I did.”

“Was he civil?”

“I think he tried his hardest to be, yes. Asked if I would drive Dean again which I agreed.”

“I mean that’s our plan.”

“It is, but he doesn’t know that.”

“True.” They went silent for a few moments before Steph sighed deeply. “I can’t get their stupid voices out of my head.”

“Those women?”

“Yeah. I mean out of a party of ten, it was just the two of them and I don’t understand why it’s affecting me so much and I shouldn’t have let it get to me the way that it has, but it was just too much.”

“Well, one thing is for sure, if I ever see them walking down the street, I’m going to punch them.”

Steph laughed. “You’d really beat them up for me, wouldn’t you?”

Gemma smiled. “In a fucking heartbeat. No one messes with my woman.”

“And what if I told you not to?”

“I’d remember your past with Terry’s violence, respect it and sneer at them instead.”

“Both sound like good options, in all honesty.”

“Well we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Steph nodded. “I am sorry though. I can’t imagine how difficult that was to go through on your own.”

“They were stupid, drunk women.”

“And probably jealous that you’re in love with someone and they can’t find anything.”

“They were rather unattractive.”

“So no pretty women at this party?”

“In comparison to you?”

“No,” Gemma dismissed as if she wasn’t interested.

“No one in that room would ever compare to the way I feel with you right now. Not a single soul on the planet would match how much I love you.”

Gemma grinned. She kissed the top of Steph’s head. “Well, what’s done is done and now we get to move forward with our heads held high.”

“I like that.”

“Me too. Are you planning to sleep on me?”

“Yes,” Steph stated. “Are you asking me to move?”

Gemma squeezed her arms around her and held her tightly. “Never.”

\--------------------------------------------

Gemma and Steph were greeted the following morning by the alarms beeping. Steph at some point had moved to Gemma’s side, but Gemma was quick to follow. It wasn’t long until a familiar small child climbed on the bed in between them. Steph sighed and laid on her back.

“Morning, Tigger.”

“Morning.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Good.”

“Yeah, that’s good.”

“I missed you last night.”

“You did?” Dean nodded. “I’m sorry, Love. I had to work late.”

“That’s what Gemma said.”

“Yeah. Did you have a good time though?”

“Yeah. I made your chicken!”

“You did?”

“Did you not eat it?”

“I’m going to take it to lunch with me today because I was too tired to eat last night.”

“Are you sick?”

“No, just sometimes it’s too late to eat a big, delicious meal. This way, I will truly appreciate it.”

“Is Gemma still asleep?”

“No,” she groaned, rubbing her face. She blinked her eyes open and was greeted by Steph’s smile. 

“Hi, Love.”

“Morning.”

“Morning, Gemma.”

She smiled. “Morning, Kid. Sleep alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Well what do you want for breakfast?” Steph asked.

“Eggs.”

“Eggs? Anything else?”

“Hmm. Sausage?”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll race you down there.”

Dean took off, laughing. Steph turned to look back at Gemma. She leaned in and placed the lightest kisses against Gemma’s lip.

“How are you feeling?” Gemma asked, concerned.

“I do have a small headache.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, but I’m sure it’s nothing. Probably just need water.”

“Yeah, maybe. Try some tea?”

“I need coffee.”

“Me too. Caffeine should help.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Gemma looked at the time and sighed. She loved Steph and Dean, but hated having to get up this early with them.

“Shower?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll have breakfast on the table.”

“Thank you.”

Steph sat up and brought her hand to her head. She inhaled through her teeth in pain. Gemma sat up with her, concerned.

“It’s just really intense.”

“Do you get migraines?”

“No, but bound to come up eventually, right?”

“Possibly. Did you sleep alright?”

“Yeah, I slept like a log. I don’t know. I’ll take some ibuprofen when I’m downstairs. I’ll be alright.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Love.”

“Can I examine you?”

Steph smiled and patted Gemma’s hand. “It’s just a headache. It’ll pass.”

“I’d feel a lot better if you let me examine you.”

“Gem, I’m fine.”

“People who sit up and wince in pain are not fine.”

“I’m fine. I promise.”

Gemma sighed. “Okay.”

“Like I said, I’ll take ibuprofen and drink some coffee. We’ll see how the day goes.”

“Sure.”

“And you were worried about my anxiety,” Steph teased.

“I worry because I love you.”

“I know. It’s sweet and I love you too.”

Steph walked downstairs, her head throbbing at every step, but managed to push it away to seem happy for Dean. 

“Gemma told me you called Daddy last night.”

“Well I knew you were working so I couldn’t call you.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Was it good?”

“He’s excited to see me tomorrow.”

“I’m sure he is, Love. Are you excited to go?”

Dean nodded. “Can I help make breakfast?”

“Sure. You wanna crack about five eggs and put them in the bowl for me.”

“Yeah!” Dean said, excitedly. 

Steph placed the eggs on the table as well as a bowl. Dean reached his arms up in anticipation. 

“I’m not going to pick you up, Love.”

“I just wanted a hug.”

“Oh. That I will gladly take.” Steph leaned down as best she could and wrapped her arms around his back. She wasn’t expecting to, but picked him up anyway. His legs wrapped around her torso and she kissed the side of his head. 

“Will you miss me this weekend?” Dean asked with innocence.

“I always miss when you’re not here. Will you miss me?”

“Yes. What if it’s bad?”

“Well, you won’t know until you’re there.”

“I know. I just don’t want it to be.”

“It won’t. Crack the eggs, Love, so we can get started.”

Steph watched to make sure he didn’t drop any shells into the bowl. Gemma had apparently taught him a lot because he didn’t make one mistake. She taught him how to scramble them, and he got along splendidly. Steph had just finished making coffee, when a wet haired Gemma entered the room. 

“Morning.”

“Morning, Love,” Steph greeted. She handed her a cup, taking a sip from her own mug. 

“Morning, Dean.”

“I made the eggs, Gemma!”

“You did? Well why don’t we finish this up so your mum can shower.”

“I think I’m going to eat first. I could have a headache from not eating last night.”

“Possibly. Well sit down and sip your coffee. I’ll finish up.”

“You sure?”

“Of course, Love. Dean, do you want to help me or sit with your mum a little bit?”

“Can I sit with Mum?”

“Course you can.”

Steph was rubbing her temples, but she smiled at Dean all the same. “Do you feel okay?”

“Yeah, my head just hurts. I think it’s because I didn’t eat your delicious dinner last night when I got home.”

“Can that cause your head to hurt, Gemma?” Dean questioned.

“Yeah, sometimes. If her blood sugar is low, it can give you a headache.”

“Are you sick, Mummy?”

“No, Love, but I think a kiss on the head might be the perfect medicine.” Dean leaned up and kissed her forehead before hugging her. “Perfect.”

Gemma finished breakfast while Steph chatted to Dean about his homework. She knew Gemma helped him with, but wanted to look over it herself to see his progress. She smiled at the end of everything, knowing Gemma’s touch was there. Gemma served everyone plates of eggs and sausage, Dean helping to set the table. She grabbed her own breakfast and then sat down, Steph taking her hand.

“Thank you, Love.”

“Of course. How’s your head?”

“We’ll see after this.” She started eating and Gemma was just happy to see she had an appetite. “Oh, I meant to ask you,” Steph paushed, to finish her bite.

“Yes?”

“Sorry, I should have asked last night, but I was so distracted. Could I borrow your car today? I have to take some supplies around and I really don’t want to have to carry all that stuff on a bus.”

Gemma smiled. “As long as you drop me off at the clinic.”

“Thanks, Gem.”

“Anytime, Love.”

“Does that mean Gemma won’t pick me up from school?”

“No, Gran picks up after school, remember?”

“I know. I just miss when Gemma does it.”

Gemma smiled. “Well I’ll be doing it tomorrow so we can take you to your Dad’s.”

Dean beamed at that. 

“You’re excited now, aren’t you?” Steph asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good. You should be.”

They quickly finished their breakfasts and got ready for their day. Gemma was blow drying her hair when Steph popped in and embraced her from behind. 

“What you doing?”

“I haven’t hugged you this morning and I missed it.”

“In that case,” Gemma turned the machine off and turned, bringing her lips to Steph’s. They smiled into it and giggled as they pulled away. “I think this is as best as my hair is going to get this morning.”

“I like the little waves.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you know once I had bright red hair?”

“No you didn’t.”

“I certainly did. I was fresh in London and in my rambunctious phase.”

“Please, oh please tell me you have photos.”

“I might.”

“I want to see it.”

“Well maybe if you’re a good girl this weekend, you can.”

Steph licked her lips. “Would you really want me to be a good girl?”

Gemma thought for a minute, before cupping Steph’s backside and pulling her closer. She placed a kiss against her neck and whispered a simple “no” into Steph’s ear. Steph met her in a quick, heated kiss.

“Mum!” Dean shouted.

They pulled back from one another. “Yes?”

“I’m ready.”

“Okay, Love. We’ll be down in five to ten.” Steph looked back to her. “We should probably get going.”

“Yeah, we should.” They put on their final touches, Gemma taking a cardigan out of the closet. “By the way, when did my clothes get into the closet and drawers?”

“That morning before we told Terry. You practically live here so figured it would be best.”

Gemma smiled. “Well thank you. I appreciate it.”

“I can’t have my sexy doctor going around in wrinkled clothes. What would the town think?”

“Even more than they already do.”

“It would be the new gossip. Did you hear Stephanie Kirke lets that doctor go around without ironing her clothes? What kind of woman does that?”

“And people will think I’m unprofessional because I have a woman who doesn’t take care of me.”

“What kind of house wife would I be?”

Gemma smiled. “You’re not a house wife though. You’re a sexy business woman.”

“I can’t wait to go be away with you this weekend.”

“I can’t either.”

They rushed downstairs and got their bags together, following with their shoes. “Ready to go, Love?” Steph asked Dean, who was playing in the living room.

“Yeah!”

“Alright, coat on.” 

Gemma handed Steph her keys. “How’s your head?”

“Better.”

“Good.”

Gemma helped Steph slip on her coat, Steph doing the same. They did final touches in the mirror and headed out to the car. Dean noticed immediately that Gemma helped him into the backseat instead of Steph as Steph settled in to drive.

“Mum’s driving?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because I have to take stuff all over today and Gemma was kind enough to let me borrow her car.”

“Are we going to get our own car?” Dean asked, excitedly. “Can I pick it out?!”

“I haven’t thought about it. Might be a good idea,” Steph stated to Gemma.

“I seriously don’t mind you using mine, but if it’s what you want.”

“I really don’t. Honestly, I would do this by bus if I wasn’t so tired and drained from last night so, no, Dean, I don’t think I’m getting a car.”

Dean groaned in the back. “Why?”

“Because we don’t need one, Love.”

“But Gemma has to go to work.”

‘Yes and I’m driving her there after I drop you off.”

“But if we had our own car-”

Gemma laughed. “Dean, I promise when you’re old enough, you can drive my car too.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Just when you’re old enough.”

“Okay,” He replied, contently.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Steph was too nervous to drive without both hands, but felt Gemma’s hand on her thigh. She found comfort in the small pats, her drumming fingers and the rub of her thumb. They were at Dean’s school in no time, Gemma taking his hand so he could jump out. Steph parked the car, getting out herself. Dean hugged Steph first, telling her to feel better and think about a car, causing Steph to laugh. He hugged Gemma and they both wished him a good day, watching him skip onto the playground with the other kids. They weren’t that far from the clinic as Steph drove on.

“I’m early,” Gemma commented, nodding her head to the back.

“Isn’t that public lewdness, you and I jumping in the back for a shag?”

“Oh, wow. I was just suggesting a snog, but if you wanted to do that, well, it’s not like anything has to come out of anywhere. You’re in a skirt, makes it easier..”

Steph laughed. “Maybe if it was nighttime.”

Gemma tsked. “I wish it was nighttime.”

“Me too, but tomorrow we’re off to Birmingham for a weekend getaway.”

“I feel bad for our room neighbors.”

“I don’t.”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s a hotel and we’ll be free of a child. It’s what we deserve.”

“Yeah, well.”

Gemma took Steph’s hands, kissing her palms. “Do you still have that headache?”

“Yeah, but it’s not pounding as much as it was.”

“Do you want to come in? I can give you a quick exam.”

“Stop. I’m fine, Love. I forgot to take medicine before we left, but people get headaches.”

“I know that, but I want you to be okay.”

Steph smiled. “I am okay. I get headaches sometimes. Don’t you?”

“Of course I do.”

“So then you know I’m okay.”

Gemma sighed. “You’re right. Call me though, if it doesn’t go away or gets worse.”

“I will.”

Gemma leaned in and kissed Steph sweetly. “I love you,” she whispered against her lips.

Steph grinned. “I love you too,” she stated, giving Gemma another passionate kiss. 

Gemma collected her bags and opened the door. “Are you going to pick me up afterwards?”

“Yeah. Five, right?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you then and seriously, call me if the headache gets worse.”

“I will, Love. Have a good day.”

“You too!”

Steph waited for Gemma to get inside the building before cautiously checking her mirrors and driving off. She drove as carefully as possible and managed to find a large opening for a parallel parking spot. She took her time and managed just fine. Nita was there, smoking a cigarette.

“Got yourself a new ride, ay?”

“No,” Steph answered. “Gemma’s letting me borrow it to deliver all the party supplies.”

Nita smiled. “She always takes care of you.”

“She just supports me.”

Nita followed Steph in, flicking her cigarette to the ground. Steph took her time up the stairs, feeling her head pound with every step. She rubbed her temple at the top of the stairs, wishing it would just go away. She walked in and went straight to her desk to sit down for a moment, catching her breath.

“You alright?”

“I just have this headache. I’ve had it all morning, but it won’t go away. I thought it was because I didn’t eat dinner last night so I ate breakfast, but still nothing. Maybe I’m dehydrated.”

“I’ll get you some water.”

“Thanks, Neets.”

Hellie and Dawn soon followed in with coffee and morning pastries. Steph smiled, nonetheless, greeting them both. Dawn and Neeta worked on getting the packages together while Steph rested and grabbed the forms for each box. Her headache would come and go, but she kept pressing on. 

“So the boxes are packed, with our personalized letter and extra instructions,” Nita explained.

“Thanks.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah I’m okay.”

“Is it a migraine?”

“I don’t think so. I don’t know.” Hellie handed her another glass of water with two ibuprofens. “Thank you. I forgot to take some of these this morning.”

“You’re welcome. Um, I have a question,” Hellie whispered.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to do dinner on Tuesday with Alex and I? I figured we could just pick up Gemma and go somewhere downtown? Like the steak house, maybe.”

Steph smiled. “Yeah that should be good. I’ll check with Gemma and let you know tomorrow.”

“Perfect.”

The small conversation went unnoticed by the room, when Dawn stood up from her desk. “Well, maybe this will cheer you up,” Dawn stated, handing her a small box that was specially delivered to her. 

Steph looked up, taking the pills . She knew what the package was and her cheeks deepened into a rosy hue as she grabbed it.

“Oh, it came,” Nita grinned.

“What did?” Hellie asked.

“Nothing,” Steph stuttered, trying to hide the box.

“You work in this stuff and you’re honestly embarrassed? Come on, Steph.”

“Nita, it’s private.”

“Oh, private, huh?” Dawn asked with a knowing look.

“It’s…” Steph paused before smiling. “It’s Gemma’s Valentine’s Day package.”

“I thought you didn’t need toys,” Dawn joked.

“We don’t, but she said she would only want to try if I wanted to, so I’m giving it a go.”

“But aren’t you going away this weekend? Seems like the best place.”

“Yes, but I rather feel fully comfortable which would be in my own space so no words if you see her before that.” The three women somewhat agreed, but Steph thought it would just be best to keep Gemma away from them in the hopes of not having to talk about it. “Look, can we just eat lunch and then set out on our journey.”

“How many buses will we have to take again?” Hellie asked, going to her desk to look up a schedule.

“No buses, Ladies. The Hot Fox has allowed us to use her car,” Nita explained.

“I really wish you guys wouldn’t call Gemma that.”

“You love it. You love that after your divorce, you went from a sexy man to an extremely sex woman, who loves you and is devoted and respects you.”

“Who wouldn’t love that, Neet? And come on, Kieren worships the ground you walk on. Same with Russell and I’m assuming Alex as well.”

Hellie smiled, lowering her head. “She does, yeah.”

“See?”

“Well regardless-”

“Yes, I’m happy and it’s a good thing. We say it all the time.” Steph pulled out the tupperware that had Dean’s meal in it and smiled. Dean and Gemma had put a little note that said “We love you.” Gemma had written in pen, and Dean had traced over her letters in crayons. She peeled the Sticky Note off and placed it on her desk, next to a picture of her and Gemma. They all ate their lunches peacefully, Steph finally feeling a little relief from the throbbing in her head. They loaded the car quickly, Nita sitting up front with Dawn and Hellie in the back.

“Is this the car you shagged in?” Dawn asked, buckling her seatbelt.

“Uhh… yeah? Yes it is so have a good time back there.” Dawn and Hellie both picked their hands off the seat quickly, causing Steph to laugh. “It’s clean, Guys. I made Gemma sanitize it before we picked up Dean.” 

They drove around for a few hours, dropping off different party favor boxes to different hosts. Greeting them and making sure they had everything they needed. Steph had a good time and managed to drop off everyone at their homes before parking at the clinic. She walked in, rubbing her head again. Sarah smiled at her.

“Steph, she’s in with a patient, but should be done in a few.”

“Thanks. How are you?”

“Good. Shift is almost over and then one more before the weekend. You?”

“Great, yeah. Ready for the weekend, myself.”

“Yeah, Gemma told me you guys are going on holiday.”

“Yeah, Dean is going to Terry’s so we figured we’d just make a little weekend getaway to Birmingham.”

“Should be nice.”

“I think so.”

Gemma walked out into the hallway with paperwork in her hand. She was explaining something to a colleague and saying goodbye to her patient when Gemma noticed Steph. She smiled and gestured for her to come join her. Steph did as instructed.

“I just have to have a quick meeting to discuss a potential new hire. Why don’t you wait in my office?”

“Sounds good.”

Steph walked down the familiar hallway to Gemma’s examination room. She looked around, noticing a few more pieces of Dean’s artwork, a couple pictures of Tom and the picture of them from the park. After a few moments, she felt tired and decided to sit on Gemma’s desk chair. She wasn’t sure exactly when she dozed off, but was soon awakened by Gemma opening the door.

“Sorry, Love, that took longer than expected, but I think we found our new doctor. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I just fell asleep.”

“You’re probably exhausted from the late night.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Steph rubbed her head again.

“You still have a headache?”

“It’s been on and off all day. I thought it was done when I was driving around with the girls, but as soon as I stepped in here, it came back.”

Gemma pushed back the privacy curtain and patted the examin bed. “Come on.”

“No, Gem. I’m fine.”

“Love, let me check on you.”

Steph groaned. “Why?”

“To see if you’re okay.”

“I’m just tired.”

“Yes, but you’re more tired than usual and I’ve never known you to have a headache all day. You, yourself, said it’s rare so come on.”

“Can’t we just do this at home?”

“As if you really would miss the opportunity to play doctor, patient.”

Steph laughed. “Sounds kinky.”

“It can be, if you like.” They smiled at one another. “In all seriousness, I would feel a lot better if you’d let me and all my stuff is here so, please.” Gemma gestured again.

“Okay,” Steph groaned. She got up and walked towards the table. She sat as Gemma got the items together she needed. Steph watched her and she had to admit, it did feel nice to know that Gemma would be there to take care of her.

“Alright,” Gemma started, pulling the curtain around them. “Lay down for me, please.” Steph did as she was told. Gemma lifted her shirt and poked around her abdominal area. “Any pain?”

“No.” Gemma leaned forward and placed a simple kiss against her stomach before pulling her shirt down. “I hope you don’t do that to all your patients.”

Gemma smiled. “Only the ones I really, really like. Sit up.”

“How many do you really, really like?”

“Just one.” Gemma put the stethoscope in her ears. “Deep breath, Love.” Steph followed her instructions, taking a deep breath each time she moved the small black instrument to a new spot. “Lungs sound good.” She checked around her lymph nodes and noticed a little swelling, but didn’t think it meant much. Possibly just an allergy.

Steph did everything she was told to do, but couldn’t help how much she admired Gemma in this moment. She stared at her and noticed how professional this actually was. She felt calm and relaxed. She secretly hated the doctors and hadn’t been to one in ages, not that she would tell Gemma that. She knew her eyes were glossed over as she looked at her, completely entranced. 

“You seem like you’re perfectly fine, but this headache concerns me so I will keep asking you about it.”

“I have no doubts.”

“Now, to be on the safe side.” Gemma left her to fumble through some drawers and pulled out a small needle and a vaccine bottle.

“No,” Steph said, immediately.

“I’m giving you a flu jab.”

“Gemma, no. Please.”

“Why?”

“I really, really don’t like needles.”

“So you’ve told me. It’s okay. I’ll distract you.”

“Please, Gemma.”

“Steph, with a little one running around who gets sick very easily, you should have this.”

“Seriously, Gemma. I hate needles.”

“I promise you, I will distract you. You won’t even know it’s going in, I promise.” Gemma could see the worried look in Steph’s eyes. She soon realized that Steph was wrong. Dean did not get his puppy dog look from Terry, but in fact, from his mother. “Look at me.” Steph looked up at Gemma. Gemma placed the lightest kiss against her lips. “I’m worried that this headache could be caused by the flu. You have swollen lymph nodes and your eyes are a little watery.”

“That’s because I’m panicking.”

“If you have the flu, this shot will at least make it a little better.”

“I can’t.”

“Steph, you’re one of the strongest women I know. You can.”

“Have you had your flu jab?”

“Of course. I take every vaccine available. I want to give Dean one too.”

“If you think I’m bad-”

“Steph. The longer we postpone this, the longer we’re in this room.”

“You won’t let me leave without it, will you?”

“Well I won’t force you, but I’ll put it in my bag and take it home.”

“Why?”

“Like I said, you have a son who is prone to illness. This is for your health and his.”

“Okay.”

“Can you take your jumper off, please?”

“Well now I think you just want to see my breasts.”

“Oh, always, but you’re in a tight sweater and I want your full concentration on me and my eyes. Besides, it’ll just make it easier. I have to put it in close to the top of your shoulder. Unless you’d like it in the bum?”

“Well, isn’t that just an excuse to look at my ass?”

“I look at it, every time you bend over. Come on. Stop stalling.”

Steph sighed and followed her instructions. Gemma had never seen her look more nervous. Gemma wiped her arm with alcohol on a cotton swab. “Why do you do that?”

“It’s alcohol. It kills any germs on your skin and cleans the area. Now I want you to look at me, and keep your eyes on me. Don’t look at what I’m doing, just keep your eyes on me.”

“Can you unbutton your shirt?”

“What?”

“I don’t know. Maybe if I’m staring at your chest or your abs, I won’t see what you’re doing.”

Gemma chuckled. “I could lose my job if I did that.”

“But they know you’re with me.”

“I know they know that, but we do have new staff. I don’t think I’d want them to see that, but it’s okay because I’m done.”

Steph’s eyes widened as Gemma held a clean piece of cotton on her arm to cover the bleeding. “What?”

“I told you, I’d distract you and I did. You’re done.” Gemma discarded the needle into the hazard box and came back with a band aide. “Did I do well?”

Steph just smiled at her. “I love you.”

“I love you. Before you put your sweater back on, when was the last time you had a breast exam?”

“It’s been a while.”

“When was the last time you went to the doctor?”

“It’s been a while.”

“Don’t tell me that. I’m going to have to start a chart and do blood work.”

“Gemma, I can not handle any more needles.”

“Okay, but you’re coming back next week to do all of this.”

“Why?”

“Because I wouldn’t be a good doctor nor a good partner if I didn’t check to make sure everything was alright.”

“Can’t you just be a bad partner?”

“No and I distracted you pretty well, you have to admit.”

“You did, but getting blood drawn.”

“It hurts a little more, but you won’t have any bruises. I won’t let you watch me do it and it’ll put my mind more at ease. We’ll bring Dean as well and get him his flu jab. Okay?”

“I can’t say no, can I?”

“You always can, but like I said, the doctor bag goes with me everywhere and this place is a lot more sanitary than your home. We’ll make an appointment on the way out, but until then, let me examine your breasts.” Gemma reached around her, breaking every code of conduct, and undid her bra. She took it off for her. “Lay down, please.”

“Isn’t it a little unethical to play with your girlfriend’s tits at work?” Steph asked, laying back.

Gemma laughed. “I’m not playing with anything. Lift your left arm for me, please.”

“The word ‘please’ is being said a lot.” She lifted her arm.

“Well, I’m the doctor and I always say it.” Gemma felt the outside of Steph’s breast and then felt around for any lumps. She knew there weren’t any, but one can be misled when they’re lost in the throws of passion. “And now your right.” She did the same and smiled. She bent down, placing a kiss against both nipples. 

“Again, I hope you don’t do that with all your patients.”

“Just you, Love and you passed the test.” They stared at each other for a moment. “I’m going to need you to put your shirt and bra back on.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not losing my job today.”

“But how else do we play doctor, patient? We’re halfway there. The curtain is pulled so no one can see us.”

Gemma’s heart rate picked up as she hovered above Steph’s lips. “We can play it this weekend while we’re on our little holiday.”

Steph leaned up. “I look forward to it.”

They shared a kiss before Steph sat up fully. Gemma let her change while she started Steph’s chart. Steph dressed herself, now turned on more than she meant to be. She pulled the curtain back and watched Gemma a little longer. “I have to say, it’s kind of sexy watching you be a doctor.”

“Is it? And why’s that?”

“Well remember how I told you I feel the most safe when I’m in your arms.”

“Yes.”

“I’ve never felt more calm with a doctor than I did in that moment. Watching you check things and make sure I’m okay.”

“Well, for the record, I will do that anywhere.”

“I know. I think my love for you just grew a little deeper though.”

“Well how about I drive you home, cook you a nice dinner, and let you rest?”

“I’d like that.”

Gemma got her stuff together and they soon headed out together. Gemma stopped by Sarah. 

“New chart.”

“For who?”

“A Ms. Stephanie Kirke. She’s had a headache so I examined her and gave her a flu jab. We need to set up an appointment next week to do routine blood work and schedule Dean at the same time for his flu jab. Are there any days we can’t do?” Gemma asked Steph.

“Tuesday. We’re going to get dinner with Hellie and Alex. Just made the plan today.”

“How does Wednesday at four work for you, Steph?” Sarah asked. “Or is the morning better.”

“No, that’s fine.”

Sarah typed away on the keyboard. “Alright, you’re all set.”

“Thank you, Sarah. Have a good night.”

“You too, Doctor Foster. Bye, Steph.”

“Bye.”

Gemma wrapped her arm around Steph as they walked out to the car. She opened the passenger side for Steph and then walked back around to the driver’s side. 

“How was today?”

“It was good. Having a car made these deliveries so much easier. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Anytime, Love.” Gemma started the engine and they made their way home.

“I’ve actually thought about getting my own today. Though, I don’t really need it.”

“Like I said, you can borrow mine whenever. I don’t mind.”

Steph grabbed her hand, rubbing her thumb over Gemma’s. She bent over and placed the smallest kiss against the back of her hand. Gemma’s small smile, that Steph loved, appeared. These small occurrences from Steph is what made her feel safe and protected. It’s the quiet moments. Her mind used to run rampant in the quiet moments, which is why she filled it with the sounds of clubs, bars, cigarettes, booze and sex. She wouldn’t have to hear Tom haunt her and the things she did. However, Steph’s presence filled those silent moments with love and reassurance. The woman beside her is all that mattered. 

Gemma pulled up at a stoplight and looked at her. The way her auburn hair set so perfectly around her face. How her blue eyes shined so brightly, they were almost crystal clear. Her parted lips and the way her chest rose and fell with every breath. She was completely transfixed by this woman. 

“I love you,” Gemma stated, breaking the silence.

Steph looked over and smiled causing Gemma’s heart to skip a beat. “I love you too.” Steph leaned in and they shared a brief kiss. A car behind them honked, signaling the light had turned green. They pulled apart and Gemma continued driving. Steph squeezed her hand in assurance. 

Gemma parked outside of the house and looked up to see an excited Dean at the window. 

“Look,” Gemma said, pointing towards him. 

Steph bent down and laughed at the grinning child, who was waving. “This is the worst part of a headache.”

“An excited child?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll keep him under control. He can help me cook while we put an ice pack on your head and let you rest.”

Steph bit her lip. “You really are going to take care of me, aren’t you?”

“Always,” Gemma answered, cupping her cheeks. “And you do feel a little warm so let’s get you inside, laying down.”

Steph nodded. She kissed Gemma’s cheek and nuzzled her for a moment. 

“Mummy!” Dean shouted from the door. 

They pulled apart. Gemma opened her door. “Go inside, Dean. It’s too cold to be standing in socks.”

Dean didn’t listen and waited for both of them to make their way up the stairs. Gemma kissed his head as she walked inside, Steph not too far behind her. Dean hugged her around her waist.

“Hi, Sweetheart.”

“Hi, Mum.”

Dean followed Steph inside.

“And where’s my hug?” Gemma asked.

Dean smiled and ran towards her. Gemma bent down as Joan walked into the foyer to watch Dean jumped onto Gemma with a huge smile. 

“Dean, you shouldn’t jump on people,” Joan commented.

Gemma laughed. “This is how we always greet each other. It’s fine.” Gemma turned her attention back to Dean. “Good day at school?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah? Well that’s good. Wanna help me cook dinner?” Dean nodded. “Alright, pop upstairs and change. Don’t want to get dirty hands on our school uniform.” 

Gemma stood as Dean did as he was told. 

“Hi, Mum,” Steph greeted, hanging up her coat.

“Hello. Good day?”

“I’ve had a headache all day and Gemma made me get a flu jab when I picked her up.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well to be on the safe side especially since Dean seems to get sick easily,” Gemma commented, hanging up her own coat. Steph and Joan went into the living room, while Gemma crept upstairs. She grabbed Steph’s pillow and made her way back down, finding Steph already laying on the couch. 

“Here you are, Love.”

“Is it your pillow?”

“No, it’s yours.”

“Shame.”

“Why?”

“Because if it was yours, it would smell like you.”

Gemma smiled. “I can get mine if you like.”

Steph shook her head, reaching out for Gemma’s hand. She took it and kissed it. “Anything in particular you’d like to eat?”

Steph shrugged. “I’m not really hungry.”

“No?” She shook her head. Gemma felt her forehead again and noticed she was still warm. “I’m going to get you a cool rag for your head. Do you want to go upstairs? Might be a little more comfortable.”

“I’m okay.”

“What’s wrong, Mum?” Dean asked, now in a t-shirt and jeans.

“Mummy just has a headache, Dean. Nothing to worry about,” Gemma said. “What would you like for dinner?”

“Well why is she resting on the couch then if it’s just a headache?” Dean pondered.

“Well sometimes, our heads can hurt so bad that the only thing we can do is lay down, close our eyes in a quiet environment.”

“I’m okay, Tigger. Just a little tired more than anything. Come lay with me for a little bit.”

Steph scooted back against the couch to make room for him. 

Dean looked up at Gemma. “Is that okay?”

“Course it is. Nothing will make Mummy feel better than a good snuggled with her son.”

Dean got on the couch and hugged Steph. He settled against her as she rubbed his back. “Tell me about your day.”

“Is it okay to talk?”

“Of course it is. I just ask that you don’t shout.”

Dean quietly told her while Gemma looked around in the kitchen. “Is she sick?” Joan asked.

“I’m not sure. She’s a bit warm, but nothing to concerning.”

“Do you think her headache means something worse?”

“A headache can mean a lot of different things, but I gave her a checkup at the clinic and she seems to be okay. I think she’s just exhausted and needs a good night’s sleep.”

“And what will you make for dinner?”

“I’m not sure. We ate chicken last night so I was seeing if there were any other options, but I might have to go to the store.”

“Nonsense. Go sit with them. I’ll whip something up.”

“No, you don’t have to do that, Joan.”

“I don’t mind. See if she’ll go upstairs. She doesn’t need to be down here with a noisy child.”

“Dean’s not too bad. He reminds me of Tom at this age. Reserved and only rowdy when something really exciting happens.”

“Still.”

“He could help you, you know? He loves cooking.”

“He’ll make a mess. It’ll be quicker if I do it.”

Gemma sighed and walked back to the small family on the couch. “Your mum’s going to cook.”

“She doesn’t need to do that.”

“I know, but she seems to be insisting so… how are you feeling?”

“It’s still there.”

“Want me to get you a rag for your head?”

“That’d be nice.”

“Dean, will you come with me please?”

“Okay!” 

Dean kissed Steph’s cheek before getting off the couch and taking Gemma’s hand. She had him wash his hands, just in case Steph was becoming sick. She took her a rag and let her rest, while she helped Dean with his homework. 

“Gemma?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I have a biscuit?” He whispered, so Joan wouldn’t hear him.

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.”

Steph turned on the television, not paying attention to it much. Dean turned around in his chair at the table while he waited for Gemma.

“Mum?”

Steph turned her head towards him. “Yes, Love?”

“Did you eat my chicken today?”

Steph smiled. “I did and it was absolutely delicious!”

“Did you like our note?”

“I did, Sweetheart. It made me smile. It’s now on my desk next to a picture of me and Gemma. Did you finish your homework?”

Dean nodded. “Gemma just looked it over.”

“How’d you do?”

“She says I got them all right.”

“That’s my boy.”

Gemma sat back at the table, handing Dean a cookie. Steph saw, but the way Dean leaned into Gemma with a smile as they shared their secret, made her not say anything.

“Dinner is almost ready,” Joan announced.

“What did you make, Mum?” Steph asked, not bothering to move.

“Salisbury steak with mashed potatoes and peas.”

“Wow,” Gemma stated. “Can you cook for us more often? I didn’t even see half of those things in the kitchen.”

“I’ve learned to make food out of what people have,” Joan stated. “We didn’t always have a lot.”

Steph sat up, feeling a little woozy. Gemma watched her, but didn’t want to crowd her. Steph’s fingers pressed against her forehead and her eyes winced in pain. 

“Dean, can you pack your things away so we can help Gran set the table?”

Dean did as he was told and Gemma helped before walking over to the couch. She took Steph’s hand. “How is it?”

“Bad,” Steph answered truthfully.

“Are you hungry?” Steph shook her head and quickly stopped, groaning from the pain. “Okay. I think I should take you to bed.”

“No. I don’t want Dean to worry.”

“But you sitting down here, at the table and not eating, isn’t going to make him feel better.”

“I’ll just lay here. That way I’m in the room, but not in bed.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Love. Sound isn’t bothering me. Moving is bothering me.”

“Alright. Can I get you anything?”

Steph finally turned to look at Gemma. “Tea?”

Gemma smiled. “Sure.”

“Peppermint?”

“Peppermint tea?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure because caffeine could help.”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay, my Love. I’ll make you some tea.” Gemma helped Steph lay back down against the pillow. She checked her forehead and it felt normal so she let her be. She kissed her head and reached for the blanket behind the couch. She laid it over her. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Of course. It’s my job.”

Gemma left her as Joan started to set the table, Dean helping with plates. She put the kettle on and tapped Joan’s shoulder. “She still has a headache so won’t be joining us.”

“She’s a child, that one, when she’s sick.” Joan turned her attention to the living room. “Steph.”

“Yeah?”

“I think you should eat.”

“I’m not hungry, Mum. I’m tired, my head is killing me and I’m just going to stay here.”

Dean looked at Gemma, his eyes sad behind his glasses. “It’s okay. Her head just hurts.”

He moped to the couch and Steph smiled at him. “I’m okay, Tigger.”

“But you always say when you’re not hungry and okay, you should try to eat anyway.”

“Yeah, I say that to you because I want to be a big, strong boy.”

“Can I eat next to you? On the couch?”

“You’ll eat better at the table. It’s okay. I’ll be right here so when you finish, you can come sit with me and we’ll watch something on the telly together, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Go sit with Gemma. She’ll make you feel better.”

Dean walked to Gemma and hugged her around the waist. She smiled and rubbed his back. “It’s alright, Love. She’s okay. Let’s sit down and eat. It’ll make you feel better and it smells delicious.”

“Okay.”

“But before you do, want to take this cup of tea to Mummy?”

Dean nodded. He carefully carried it and placed it on the coffee table. “Thank you, Love.”

“Welcome.”

Dean sat in his chair and stared at his mum. Her eyes were closed, the rag on her head and the blanket covering her shoulder. After an awkward moment of Joan saying grace, they started eating. Gemma swore it was the best meal she had ever eaten. Everything was enriched with flavor. Dean ate slowly, constantly being told to by Joan, which bugged Gemma to no end. In reality, she was ready for her to leave so they could just be their happy, little family. 

Once Dean was done eating, he went to the couch and sat behind Steph’s knees. She smiled at him upon arrival, easing some of his nerves. Gemma offered to wash the dishes so Joan could go home. She did, not long after, lifting some of the heavy energy and tension that had swarmed around them in her presence. Gemma finished the dishes and wiped her hands. She sat in the chair, closest to the couch, letting Dean and Steph have some mother, son time. 

Around nine, Steph looked at Dean. “You know what time it is.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes, Love. Bedtime.”

“Are you going to put me to bed?”

“Would you mind if Gemma did it? My head is still bothering me.”

Dean glanced at Gemma, who smiled. “Come on, Love.”

“But I want you to do it,” Dean whined.

“Sweetheart, don’t be bratty. Gemma does it just as well as I do.”

“But I’m going to Daddy’s tomorrow.”

Steph sighed. She would miss putting him to bed for the weekend. “Okay, Love, but give me a few minutes. Go ahead and head upstairs, I’ll be up in a minute.”

Dean beamed. He hopped off the couch and went upstairs.

“Steph.”

“He’s right. He is going to Birmingham and I’ll miss him. I’m only going to be able to put him to bed for so much longer. I’m surprised he still likes it.” Steph sat up, her eyes closing again. She pinched her nose to release some of the pressure. 

“Well why don’t I, turn everything off down here. Check the doors and meet you upstairs.”

“It’s nine o’clock, Gem.”

“Yes, but you’re tired and we’ll have to drive him tomorrow so better to get some sleep.”

“You’re right.”

“Can you get upstairs, alright? I’ll bring your pillow.”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

Gemma helped her up, off the couch. She grabbed Gemma’s arm. “Dizzy?”

“No.”

“Black and blotchy?”

“A little.”

“Do you feel faint?”

“No. I’m okay.”

“I really don’t think you are.”

“I am. I can put my son to bed and then myself.”

“Okay.”

Gemma walked Steph to the stairs. “I’m not an old lady, Gem. I can handle it.”

Gemma smiled. “Okay.” She watched as Steph slowly went up the stairs like an old woman. She chuckled at her grumpiness, but allowed her to be an individual person. She did as she said, grabbing Steph’s pillow and shutting everything down. By the time she got upstairs, Dean’s door was already closed and Steph was laying in bed on Gemma’s pillow. She was still in her work clothes and barely managed to move the comforter.

“Hi, Love.”

Gemma pulled back the comforter. She grabbed one of Steph’s feet and started massaging it. Steph moaned in delight. “You’ve been working too hard and not taking care of yourself.”

“I don’t work that hard,” Steph said, her eyes closed. “But that feels really nice.”

“Good.”

“Oh, Gem. I’m really starting to not feel well.”

“Do you think you’re going to be sick?”

“No. I just… I don’t know… I feel off.”

“Well, let me get you into your pajamas first. We’ll see how you feel in the morning.”

“I can’t be sick.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re going on our little holiday tomorrow.”

“That’s not the most important thing right now. Your health is so we’ll wait and see how you feel tomorrow.” Gemma went to her bag, pulling out a bottle of pills. “This is a little higher dosage of ibuprofen. Let’s see if it helps.” She handed one out to Steph.

“This pill is big.”

“It is, but you managed to get through a shot today, why not add to it?” She handed her a glass of water.

Gemma grabbed pajama pants for Steph while Steph managed to swallow it. She slowly sat up and thanked her. Steph lifted her arms, which Gemma graciously pulled her shirt over her head. She managed to dress herself, with Gemma’s help before laying back down. Gemma changed, happy to be in bed by ten. As soon as she laid on her back, Steph scooted as closed to her as possible. She lifted her head so Gemma could snake her arm underneath. She held Steph close to her, hugging her with both arms as she rubbed her back.

“This is nice,” Steph mumbled.

“Can I do anything else for you? Anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Steph tilted her head up and puckered her lips. Gemma smiled. She bent down and kissed them as lightly as possible. Steph readjusted herself as she listened to Gemma’s heartbeat. 

“Anything else?”

“Being here, in your arms is all I’ll ever need.”

“Well I can take care of that.”

“I love you, Gem. Thank you for being there today.”

“Like I said, I’ll always be here.” She kissed the top of Steph’s head. “Now get some rest. Let’s hope you feel better in the morning.”

Steph nodded, but was already sound asleep. Her steady breathing is what helped Gemma’s worries and lulled her to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, full disclosure - I came up with this idea before COVID19 happened. So please don't read into it that much
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy it!

Steph woke at some point in the night. Her head was still bothering her, but not as bad as it had been the day before. Gemma’s arm was wrapped around her waist. She felt Gemma starting to move when she tried to get comfortable. She was warm and knew she had a fever as she soon felt herself shiver. She pulled the blanket tighter over her shoulders and reached back for her partner. She thought at first, she was warm because of Gemma’s body heat and wanted her personal space, but she soon realized, the only place she wanted to be was in Gemma’s arms. 

“Gem?” She whispered.

Gem stirred for only a minute. “Hm? I’m here, Love.”

Steph rolled onto her back, slowly. She was tired, but still felt wide awake. She couldn’t get comfortable, but didn’t want to disturb Gemma by tossing and turning. She sat up and grabbed her pillow. She realized she was congested as another chill ran through her body. She shook and grabbed a sweater before heading downstairs.

Steph turned on the television, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch on top of her. She smiled, for a moment, at the thought that Gemma folded it nicely, putting it back where it belonged. She grunted and sighed as she tried to get comfortable, staring at the television, wishing herself to go back to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------

Steph’s alarm went off the following morning. Gemma sighed, finding small comfort in the sound. She turned it off and rolled over, but found the bed next to her empty. She rested on her elbows and looked around, trying to wake herself up. She sat up, bringing her knees to her chest. 

“Steph?” She called out, rubbing her face. Dean popped around the door frame and jumped on the bed. “Morning, Love.”

“Where’s Mummy?”

“I don’t know. Must be downstairs already.”

“When did she get up?”

Gemma smiled and shrugged. “I just woke up myself. Let’s go see.”

Gemma pulled the sheets back and got up. She knelt down in front of Dean so he could climb onto her back. She took her time as they reached the foyer. 

“Steph?” she called out, letting Dean go. Dean took her hand as they walked into the living room. The television was on, the voices barely coming through. Steph was sound asleep on the couch, completely illuminated by the sunshine coming through the window.

“Mum?” Dean whispered, walking up to her.

Gemma followed. She studied Steph for a moment. She noticed her skin a little paler than usual and the glistening above her brow. Steph opened her eyes with a small smile on her face, but there was no denying she was sick.

“Steph?”

“Gem?”

Gemma sat on the coffee table. “Are you alright?”

Steph groaned. “No.”

Gemma pouted out her bottom lip. “No?”

Steph closed her eyes and shook her head. 

“When did you come down here?”

“I woke around three I think and couldn’t get back to sleep so after tossing and turning, I figured it was best to come down here instead of disturbing you.”

Gemma smiled. “Well that is sweet, but you could have woken me.”

Steph shook her head. “You needed sleep.”

“So do you. How are you feeling?”

“I had the same pain here all night.” Steph started to sit up and Gemma helped her. “I heard the clock strike five and then I don’t know, exhaustion must have got the better of me.”

“Are you okay, Mummy?”

“I’m fine, Love.”

“Dean, can you get my black bag that’s next to the door?”

“Sure.”

“No,” Steph protested. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not.” Gemma checked her forehead and cheeks to feel her temperature. “You’re very warm, pale and tired.”

“I’m tired because I didn’t sleep well.”

“You’re tired because you’re ill.”

“I’m fine.” Steph tried to stand up, but Gemma stopped her. Dean came back in with her bag.

“Thank you, Love. Why don’t you go upstairs, brush your hair and teeth while I check on your mum and make you breakfast, okay?”

“Are you sure you’re okay, Mummy?”

“I’m fine, Love. Do as Gemma says. We’ll get your breakfast.”

Dean did as he was told as Gemma opened her bag. She pulled out her thermometer. “First I have to take care of Dean and now you,” she joked.

“I’m not sick, Gem. I’m good, besides I have to pack.”

“Pack? For what?”

“Our weekend.”

“Love, I don’t think we’ll be going to Birmingham this weekend.”

“But it’s our weekend away.”

“And you getting better is way more important than a holiday.” Gemma looked at the reading on her thermometer. “And you have a fever.”

“But I’m fine.”

Gemma laughed at her persistence. “You are not. Just sit and relax.”

Steph pouted. “But our weekend.”

“We’ll have other weekends. I’ll call today and see if we can move it to next weekend.”

“But I want you.”

“I want you too, Love, but you’re sick.”

“I’m not.”

“You have a temperature.”

“It’s because I slept in a jumper with too many blankets.”

“Steph.”

“What? I’m fine.”

Steph pulled the covers back and sat up. Gemma noticed the grimace look in her face from the movement. She stood and peeled the sweater off. “I’ve got to make Dean breakfast.” She was about to walk away when Gemma pulled her arm.

“Stop, Steph.”

Steph sighed and sat down. She rested her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes, groaning. She soon found herself laying down, Gemma pulling the blanket back over her. “Tell me how you really feel right now.”

Steph took a deep breath. “I still have this headache. I’m hot, but freezing. I’m congested and feel exhausted. The pain started in my side, but I feel it everywhere.”

“So you have aches?”

Steph nodded, her eyes closing. Gemma kissed her forehead. “I told you yesterday that I was worried this was the flu.”

“So why did I get the jab?” 

Gemma smiled, brushing her hair away from her face. “So it wouldn’t be as bad, but it still sounds pretty bad.”

“Do I have to go into your office?”

“No, Love. I’m going to take care of you right from here.”

Steph nodded. She stopped for a minute and opened her eyes. “Oh fuck, Gem, I forgot to pack a bag for Dean! His clothes need washing too. I meant to do it last night. Well really all week, but kept pushing it off because I just didn’t want to do it, but forgot last night because of the headache and now all this-”

“Shh. It’s alright, Love. I’ll do it. You just rest. I’ll do it.”

“You’ve got to make him breakfast.”

“I will. You don’t need to stress. I’ll take care of it. Why don’t we get you back upstairs so you can lay down and be comfy in your bed.”

Steph shook her head. “I want to stay here.”

“Okay, Love. I’m going to let you rest.”

Gemma got up and went to the kitchen. She wasn’t sure what to make Dean so got the laundry basket to start a load. She went into the foyer and picked up the phone. Sarah was the one to answer.

“Sarah, hi. I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news.”

_“You’re not coming in?”_

“No. We’ve got the flu in the house and I don’t want it to spread it. I don’t think I had that many appointments today.”

_“You don’t, but what about your meetings?”_

“Shit. How many?”

_“Three.”_

“Three? Well it seems like I’m quite popular. All to decide on our new colleague? Do I have to be there for all of them?”

_“Well, you are senior staff.”_

“Are any marked more important than the others?”

_“No.”_

“Okay. When are they?”

_“The first is at half past nine, then one at eleven and the last is at one.”_

“Right. Okay. I’ll come in for the one at eleven because I think it’s the most important one-”

_“Then you might as well stay til one o’clock because you’ve got patients at noon and twelve thirty and it would help me a lot if I didn’t have to move those considering it’s our busiest time of day.”_

“Right. Okay. When are my other appointments?”

_“You have three starting at nine til eleven. One is at ten thirty.”_

“Okay, I’m going to come in from ten thirty til one and leave after that meeting. So anything else will either need to be postponed or given to someone else.”

Sarah sighed. _“Alright. Is Dean sick again?”_

“No, it’s Steph.”

_“So she did have the flu?”_

“You noticed that yesterday?”

_“I did. Hope she feels better.”_

“Thanks. I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

Gemma hung up the phone and sighed. She rubbed her head when Dean trotted down the stairs. She grabbed the laundry basket and smiled. “What would you like for breakfast, Love?”

“I don't know. I’m not very hungry.”

“Worried about your mum?”

He nodded. 

“No need to be. She’s going to be okay, but we need to get something in your tummy before school.”

“Cereal?”

“Sure. I’m going to do this load. Can you make it yourself?”

Dean nodded. He followed Gemma into the kitchen and looked over to see Steph sound asleep on the couch. “Is Mum okay?”

“Your mum has the flu so she’s not feeling her best at the moment.” Dean looked concerned and Gemma just smiled. “She’s okay. You had the flu the last time you were sick and look at you now. She just needs rest.”

“Does she have a fever?”

“She does, Sweetheart, but she’s okay.” Gemma started to put the clothes in the washer when she realized Dean was no longer with her. He had walked over to the chair next to the couch. “Dean, Love. You need to eat and let her rest. She’ll be okay.”

“Are you going to take care of her?”

“Always.”

Steph opened her eyes and smiled. “I’m alright. Just need my rest, Sweetheart. Go eat.”

“Are you still going to take me to Dad’s?”

“Of course. You still get your weekend with your dad whether I’m sick or not.”

Dean nodded. Steph patted his hand. “Go eat, Love.”

Dean did as instructed, but Gemma had him wash his hands first. Gemma ran upstairs to get dressed and look somewhat decent for the day. She didn’t put in too much effort, throwing on a button down with a long sweater and dark jeans. By the time she had come back down, Dean was finishing up his cereal in the chair closest to the couch. 

“Alright, Love. You need to finish that up and get dressed so I can get you to school.”

“Do I have to go?” He asked, innocently.

“You do, Sweetheart,” Steph answered.

“But what about you?”

Steph smiled. “Just because I’m not feeling well, doesn’t mean you get to miss school. Gemma will take care of me like she took care of you, but you don’t need to worry.”

Gemma kissed the top of his head. “Come on, Love. Let’s get ready for school.”

Dean nodded and handed his bowl to Gemma. She took it from him and smiled. He listened and headed upstairs. Gemma looked back at Steph.

“He’s going to have a rough day,” Steph commented.

“He’ll be fine.” Gemma sat on the coffee table and checked her head. “So I have a couple meetings I can’t get out of today so I’ll have to go to the office.”

“That’s alright. It’s not like much will be happening here.”

“I’ll be gone for a few hours, but should be back by two, two thirty, but I’m not going in until ten so I’ll come back here before heading there.”

“Gemma, seriously, I’m fine. You can work your full day. I’m just going to try and rest up so we can take Dean to Birmingham.”

“As sweet as that would be, I don’t think you should come with us.”

“What? Why?”

“Because, Love, you have the flu. The last thing you need to do is be in a car with Dean breathing the same air. It’ll be better for you to rest up.”

“But I want to go.”

“Yes, I know you do, but it wouldn’t be wise.”

Steph sighed. “I hate this.”

“I know, but you were bound to get sick eventually. Dean’s been. I was sick that one time so now it’s my turn to take care of you.”

Steph’s eyes teared. “But it was supposed to be our weekend away.”

“We can do it next weekend, Love.”

“But I want to do it this weekend.”

“I know. Me too, but alas.”

“It sucks,” Steph grumbled.

Gemma smiled. She took Steph’s hand. “The only thing I want right now, my Love, is for you to get better. That’s the most important and I’m going to be here to make sure that happens, okay?”

Steph pouted, but nodded, closing her eyes. They could hear Dean coming back down the stairs. 

“Just rest, Love. I’m going to take him to school and we can talk when I get back.”

“Okay,” Steph whispered. 

Gemma kissed her forehead and stood as Dean entered. “Ready to go?”

“I guess.”

“Come say bye to Mum while I get my keys and bag.”

Dean said his goodbyes while Steph reassured him, she was okay. Steph told him to have a good day and she’d see him later. 

“Alright, Love. I’ll be back soon. Do you want anything?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

Gemma opened the door for him and off they went. The ride was extremely quiet. Gemma was thinking about her meetings and Dean seemed rather tired himself. She was hoping she could perk him up later, when she picked him up. She pulled up outside the brick building and got out. She walked around and opened the door for him.

“Come on.”

Dean stayed seated, looking at his feet.

“Gemma?”

“Yes, Love.”

“Are you being honest when you say Mum is alright?”

Gemma smiled, sympathetically. She kneeled down by the door so she could see him. “I mean she does have the flu, Love. You remember what that was like?”

“Yeah.”

“So she doesn’t feel her best, but I’m going to take care of her. What I want you to do is have a really good day at school so you can tell her all the exciting things when we get home. Your stories will make her feel so much better.”

“Will they?”

“Of course they will. She loves your stories.”

“Okay.”

“Chin up, Dean. I told you I will always take care of her, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you trust me?” 

He stared at her eyes for a moment and then nodded. “Yes.”

“Then you know I’m going to do everything in my power to make her feel as good as new as soon as possible, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Dean climbed out of the car and wrapped his arms around her neck. She embraced the small child, kissing his cheek. “She’s going to be fine.”

“Right.”

He let go and Gemma stood. “Have a good day at school. I’ll see you at three.”

“Okay.”

“And good luck on your spelling test. I know you’ll be amazing.”

Dean smiled. “I love you, Gemma.”

“Love you too, Kid. Off you pop.”

Dean walked onto the playground. Gemma leaned against the car as she watched him. 

“Did you already drop Steph off?” Gemma jumped at Nita’s voice. “Sorry.”

“No worries and she’s at home, on the couch, with the flu so... shit, I meant to call. She won’t be in today.”

“No worries. I’ll let the girls know.”

“Thank you.”

“That’s gotta be rough for you guys.”

“Why so?”

“Don’t get your holiday.”

Gemma smiled. “No, but luckily, we have plenty of opportunities to do it.”

“She was looking forward to it.”

“As was I, but there isn’t much we can do now.”

“How’s Dean?”

“Worried, but I told him she’d be okay.”

“He does seem very attached to her.”

“He is, but I think it’s good, you know? He loves his mum.”

“And you.”

“So he says.”

“Oh come off it. That little boy admires you. I can tell by the way Steph talks about you with him.”

That peaked Gemma’s interest. “What does she say?”

“It’s not what she says, Love, it’s how she says it. You have to realize, I’ve known Steph through the end of Terry, the whole relationship of Johnny and now you. Her eyes light up every time she tells something about you and Dean. I think other than her, you’re the most parental figure he’s had.”

“May I ask, why not Johnny?”

Nita smiled. “He tried, but he just wasn’t the best with kids. He was sweet and played with him, took care of him, even watched him so Steph could do a few parties, but Dean never warmed up to him.”

“So why me then?”

“Couldn’t say, honestly.”

“Has Steph ever mentioned why I came here?”

“No. She doesn’t gossip. She keeps everyone’s matters private.”

“But you know the rumors?”

“Everyone knows the rumors, but Steph keeps the people she loves the closest to her heart, but if you ever want to open up, talk to someone else, the girls in the office will listen and be there.”

“Thanks, Nita.” Gemma looked down at her watch. “I should probably head back and check on before I go to work.”

“You’re working today?”

“I have two meetings that I have to attend and a few appointments that couldn’t be moved so yeah. I think it’s better though. Steph seems fine on her own.”

“Tell her I hope she feels better.”

“I will. See you later.”

“Yeah.”

Gemma got back in the car. She waved to Nita before driving off and back to the house. She walked in quietly, just in case Steph had fallen asleep.

“Gem?” Clearly, she had not.

“It’s me.”

“Can you call the office for me?”

Gemma hung up her coat and walked into the living room. “Saw Nita at the school so they have been informed.”

“Good.”

“Said she was sad that we aren’t going on our little weekend rondevu.”

Steph sat up and patted the cushion. Gemma obliged and got comfortable, resting her arm against the back of the couch while Steph fell into her embrace. She huffed. “I’m sad about it too.”

“Me too, Love, but it is what it is. We can’t help it.”

“But I want to make love to you.”

Gemma grinned. “And when you’re better, we will.”

“Do you want to make love to me?”

“What? Now?”

“No, but did you want to?”

Gemma looked down to see Steph looking up at her. “Are you having doubts about me?”

“No.”

“Then you know the answer to that question.”

“But do you?”

Gemma cupped her chin. “Of course I do. My favorite sex with you are the times where we don’t have to worry about being loud or locking doors. Nothing compares to when we get to be completely alone.”

“So not tired of me yet?”

Gemma kissed her nose. “Never. Why? Are you tired of me?”

“A bit.” Gemma gawked at her only to see her smile. “You made me get a flu jab!”

“Yes and because of that jab you’re only going to be down for a few days instead of a week so you’re welcome.”

“Sure. Sure.”

“I will leave this couch if you’re not nice to me.” Gemma started to sit up, but Steph held her tighter.

“Don’t leave.”

Gemma leaned back and wrapped her arm around Steph’s back, rubbing her shoulder. “The only place I ever want to be is next to you.” 

“Good.” Steph rested her leg on Gemma’s thigh, her head now against Gemma’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. “When do you have to leave?”

“In about thirty minutes. I need to take Dean’s clothes out of the washer though so they have time to dry.”

“Can we stay like this a little longer before you do that?”

Gemma rubbed Steph’s knee and kissed the side of her hair. “Of course we can.”

Steph eventually fell asleep against Gemma. She kissed her head one more time before delicately helping her rest back against the couch. Steph curled in on herself as Gemma replaced the blanket over her. She took Dean’s clothes out and hung them up so they would be dry by the time she returned home. She didn’t waste much time, getting ready to go. Steph was now on her back, her face towards the couch. 

“Steph.” She didn’t budge so Gemma tried again, brushing her thumb against her forehead. She sat on the edge of the couch. “Steph.”

Steph turned and blinked her eyes open, the smallest of smiles on her lips as she looked up at Gemma.

“Do you want me to make you any specific food before I go?”

“No,” she whispered.

“Do you need anything?” Steph shook her head. “Okay. I should be back by two. If you need me for any reason, call the clinic. I’ll come back as quickly as I can, okay?” Steph nodded. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Get some rest. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Just don’t call my mother.”

Gemma laughed. “You’re not five. I have no reason to call her and I wouldn’t do that to myself.”

Steph chuckled. “Have a good day.”

“I heated up some soup, just in case. It’s in the fridge so you’ll just have to heat it up again, but at least this way you don’t have to deal with a can opener.”

“Thank you.”

“Alright. Bye, Love.”

“Bye.”

Gemma put her coat on and packed up her bag, making sure she had everything together. She kissed Steph’s head goodbye and received one final smile before she left.

\-------------------------------------------------

Gemma managed her meetings and appointments just fine and without interruption, trying to get through them as quickly as possible. She had one job interview she had to conduct with members of her senior staff that went better than expected. She headed back home around two. The drive was short and she opened the door diligently, to not disturbed her partner. She walked into the living room, Steph completely passed out on the couch. She quietly went upstairs and changed into jeans and a more loose jumper. 

Gemma ventured into the bathroom, grabbing some of the cleaning supplies to wipe down common areas. She put her hair into a small ponytail, cleaning around their bedroom and bathroom. She took a few moments to collect herself and breathe in the quiet space. She sat on the bed and looked at the picture of Tom. She smiled sympathetically, tracing his face and nose. She set it back down and glanced at a picture of her, Steph and Dean that had been placed on the dresser. She walked towards it and picked up. Dean stood in the middle of them, holding both of their hands. She put it back down, still smiling and went into Dean’s room. 

Gemma grabbed the bag Steph used last time and headed downstairs to his dry clothes. Steph had left the television on, but Gemma paid no attention to it as she folded his clothes at the kitchen table. She set aside clothes she thought would be good: a few t-shirts, an extra pair of pants, underwear and socks. 

Steph awoke with a deep inhale. She stretched her arms above her head before looking around. 

“Sleep well?” Gemma asked.

Steph looked behind her over the armrest. “Not bad although I think I was exhausted from last night.”

“Most likely. How are you?”

“A little better, I think, but still just gross.”

“Did you eat?”

“No.”

“Do you want to?”

“Not really.”

Gemma smiled. She wasn’t going to push. “Okay.”

Steph adjusted herself. She sat up with a deep sigh. “What are you doing?”

“Folding Dean’s clothes so I can pack them.”

Steph’s eyes were closed. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t have to, Love, but better than you doing it.”

Gemma folded the last few pieces of clothing and walked to the couch. She sat beside her and checked her forehead. “How are you feeling? You’re still warm”

“Just off. I don’t know how else to describe it. My head hurts a little and I’m tired, but I just know something is not right inside of my body.”

“Do you have any congestion or a cough?”

“No. I did this morning when I woke up, but it’s gotten better throughout the day. I’m honestly just blah.”

“Can I check you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, give you an exam?”

“Another one?”

“Yes, to check your chest, your heart rate, your temperature, excetera.”

“So like I was in your office?”

“Oh come on. I thought you liked doctor, patient?”

“I do, but last time got me sick and I didn’t get any sex out of it.”

Gemma laughed. “I’m so sorry, Baby.” Steph laid her head on Gemma’s lap. Gemma scooted back and ran her fingers through Steph’s hair. “You were already sick, Love. We either do it now or when I get back from taking Dean to his father’s.”

Steph turned to look up at her. “Aren’t we both going?”

“No. I told you, you should stay here.”

“But Dean won’t like it.”

“No and I have no idea what I’ll do to keep him entertained but I think it’s for the best.”

“Can we see how I feel? I might feel better by then.”

Gemma knew Steph would only continue to argue so she just nodded. “Sure, but I’m going to finish packing his bag and then I need to pick him up from school. I’ll bring him back so he can change, get some food in him and then if you’re feeling up to it, we’ll head out.”

Steph smiled up at her.

“What?” Gemma laughed.

Steph shrugged. “You just sound like a mum. Schedules and all that.”

“Is that bad?”

Steph rubbed Gemma’s shoulder before letting her arm fall above her head. “No, why would it be? I know the schedules have given you a structure and helps you.”

“Well it does, but I don’t know. I was just giving you the rundown.”

“It sounds good, Love.”

Gemma bent down and kissed her forehead. Steph puckered her lips, but Gemma shook her head. “Just in case you’re contagious.” 

Steph pouted. “That’s no fun.”

“No, but again it’s for the best. You don’t want me to get sick, do you?”

Steph played with Gemma’s fingers. “I thought you had your flu jab.”

“I did.”

“So?” Steph asked, lifting her head up closer to Gemma’s. Gemma rolled her eyes, but smirked, meeting her lips in a small peck. 

“Better?” Gemma whispered against her lips. 

Steph bit her tongue around her smile. “Yeah.”

“Good. Want to try some soup while I pack?”

“Sure. Can you bring it over here so I can tell you what he’ll most likely want?”

“I do know how to pack for a child.”

“I know, but he’s particular.”

“Okay. Let me just heat up the soup for you.”

Gemma did as she said and brought a bowl to the coffee table for her. Steph sat up, pulling the blanket off her lap. She ate quietly, pointing to the different items she wanted Gemma to pack, which entertained Gemma to no end. She wasn’t aware of how distinct Steph would be in regards to Dean’s outfit choices. Steph ate a few spoonfuls of soups and progressively got grumpier and hasty while Gemma picked different items up. Steph also didn’t enjoy Gemma’s smile.

“Why are you smirking?”

“Because it’s not Dean that’s particular, it’s you and it’s entertaining.”

“I know what he likes to wear, Gemma and it would be done now if you just let me do it.”

“I’m so sorry I kept you from it.”

Steph dramatically laid back down. “My head hurts again.”

“So let me examine you.” 

Gemma shook her head. “You need to go pick up Dean.”

Gemma looked at the time. “Shit.” She quickly got up, grabbing her boots and coat. “I’ll be back in ten.”

“I’ll be here.” Steph paused. “And I’m sorry for being grumpy.”

Gemma chuckled and kissed the top of Steph’s head. “It’s okay. You don’t feel well and I remember what it was like for Tom to take what I wanted when I packed for him so it’s alright.” Steph smiled, closing her eyes. “I’ll be back, Love.”

Steph nodded. Gemma left, still smiling. As she drove to the school, she thought about Steph. _ “No, Gemma. Not those. He doesn’t like those. It has to be the other ones. The blue ones”_,_ What difference does it make? They’re exactly the same._, _Gemma!_,_ Fine. Fine. _ She smiled at the thought as she pulled over in front of the school. She parked and got out as a light spirited Dean ran towards her. He hugged her and she rubbed his back, groaning at his tightness. 

“Hi, Gem.”

“Well, hello, Sweetheart. Ready to go to your dad’s?”

“Yeah.”

“Well we’re going to make a pit stop at home. Get you changed with a little something in your stomach and then we’ll head on.” Gemma opened the back door and Dean hopped in. She watched him buckle his seatbelt. “Sound good?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Gemma closed it and walked around to the driver seat. 

“And Mummy?” Dean asked as Gemma drove away from the school.

She looked at him through the rear view mirror as they made eye contact. “Mum still isn’t feeling her best so I’m afraid it will just be you and me on the trip.”

Gemma could tell right away that, that was not the answer he wanted. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine, Love. Remember when you got the flu and slept almost the whole tim?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s about there, but on the plus side, she doesn’t feel nearly as bad as you did.”

“Why?”

“Well, we went to my office yesterday because of her headache and I gave her a shot to help with that.”

“Why didn’t I get one?”

“Because yours was already in full swing and it wouldn’t have done much, but since you're going to your dad’s, I think it’s best that you don’t take any of the germs with you.”

“Because of the baby?”

Gemma modded. “Yes, Love.”

Dean sighed and looked out the window. Gemma decided to just let him mull it over while she figured out how she would entertain him for an hour and a half. They pulled up to the house and Dean waited for Gemma to open his door. She helped him and grabbed his bag before they headed in.

As soon as the door was open, Dean ran straight to the living room.

“Hi, Sweetheart,” Steph greeted as happily as ever. 

“Gemma says you still don’t feel good.”

“Not my best, Tigger, no.”

“Why do you have to be sick today?”

“It just happens sometimes, but I’m hoping to be better by Sunday so I can go pick you up.” 

“Me too.”

Gemma entered the room to see Steph had tidied the living room up a bit. Her pillow was on the chair now and the blanket back draping the couch, but when she looked at Steph, she could tell she felt miserable. Dean was sitting next to his mother, watching what was on the television.

“Dean?” 

“Yeah?”

“What kind of snack do you want to eat before we go to your dad’s? Something small since you’ll have dinner there.”

Dean shrugged. 

“Can you get him an apple with peanut butter?” Steph asked, her head laying back.

“Sure.”

“So tell me about school? Good day? Bad day?”

“It was alright.”

“Just alright?”

Dean nodded.

“How’d your spelling exam go?”

“I got all the words right.”

“You did? That’s excellent, Sweetheart! Proud of you!”

“I got a start sticker on it too! Do you want to see it?”

“You know I do! How about you run upstairs and get changed and then show it to me?”

“Okay!” With a spring in his step, he hopped out of the room.

Gemma waited until he was out of earshot. “You feel worse.” It wasn’t a question.

“I really do, Gemma. Like really, really bad.”

Gemma brought Dean’s snack to the coffee table and sat down next to her. “Describe it to me.”

“I just have aches all over, my arm hurts from the stupid jab, I’m hot.” 

Gemma checked her forehead. “You still have your fever, Love.”

“I want this to go away, Gem.”

“It will, Steph. You just have to rest and be patient. How about I make you some tea and get you some water?”

Steph leaned forward and rested her head on Gemma’s shoulder. “Yeah.”

“And when I get home tonight, I promise I’m going to make you feel so much better, Love.”

“I don’t have the stamina for sex.”

Gemma chuckled, rubbing the back of Steph’s neck. “No. No sex. At least not tonight.” Gemma could feel Steph’s fever radiating off her body. “Can I take your temperature now though?”

Steph nodded. Gemma kissed her hair and adjusted to stand up as Dean came into the room with a piece of paper. “Look Gemma!” He shouted in passing.

She gasped. “Look at that star! Go show your mum and eat your snack.” 

Dean skipped past her and sat down on the couch. Gemma watched as Steph went back into mummy mode. She put the kettle on and took a glass of water to her.

Steph gleamed at the paper. “I am so proud of you, Dean. This is excellent! I think you should put it on the fridge so when anyone comes over, they’ll see this big yellow star and know how smart you are.”

“Okay!”

Gemma came over to the couch. “I’ll do that, Dean. Eat your snack.” Gemma used a magnet to put it on the fridge. The teapot whistled and she poured the hot water into a mug, grabbing Steph’s peppermint tea. She picked up her black bag on the walk back to the living room, placing the hot liquid on the table. She opened her bag and pulled at her theorometer.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking your mum’s temperature.” Gemma sat on the arm of the couch. “Just sit still for me, Love.”

Steph placed her hand on Gemma’s thigh. Gemma smiled at the thought of Steph finding her comfort through her. Dean munched on his apple while Gemma and Steph waited patiently. 

“Thirty-eight point two.”

“That’s not good, Gem.”

“Could be a lot worse though. Before we leave, I’m going to get you a cool rag for your head and I seriously just want you to rest here. You probably worked yourself up trying to clean while I was gone.”

“I can’t make promises.”

“I’m serious, Steph. Pushing yourself is only going to make it worse.” She grabbed the cup of water and held it out to her. “Hydrate and rest. It’s the best medicine.”

“Well what if I get hungry?”

Gemma was realizing that Steph didn’t enjoy being told what to do. “Then, if you can’t wait for me, make something easy. I can make you something now if you like.”

“No. You guys need to get going if you’re going to be at Terry’s by six.”

“Okay. You’re right. I just want to do a few more things.”

Steph pouted. “What?”

“I want to check your heart rate and listen for congestion.”

“Gem.”

“Steph.”

Gemma reached in and grabbed her stethoscope.

“What does that do?” Dean asked.

“It’s so I can hear in your Mum’s chest to make sure there isn’t any wheezing or congestion.” And Gemma did just that, telling her to take deep breaths. Steph followed instructions and allowed Gemma to do everything she asked for. “Other than your aches and fever, no congestion, heart rate is good so it’ll pass soon, Love.”

“Like in the next fifteen minutes so we can go on holiday?”

“More like a day or two.” Steph slumped. “I know, but it’s for the best.”

While Gemma got her things together and gathered Dean’s stuff, Steph took the moment to chat to him. “Now, Dean. I want you to remember we’re giving your dad’s a chance. It won’t be like the last time.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do because I’ve talked to your dad about it and he’s promised me. But you know if you need me for anything, you can call me, but I’m serious. I want you to try, okay?”

Dean nodded.

“I know you’re not a fan of your dad’s daughter or Lisa, but they’re a part of our lives now too so I want you to be the kid I know you are and be on your best behavior.”

“I will.”

“Good. I love you so much and I’m going to miss you, but you’re going to have a great time! I promise.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

Gemma popped in, holding Dean’s packed bag and his coat.

“And don’t give Gemma too hard a time in the car.”

“I won’t.”

“And you,” she said, pointing to Gemma, “one biscuit max in the car.”

Gemma had a guilty expression. “I wasn’t going to give him any sweets.”

“I know you’re lying.”

Gemma smiled. “One biscuit, I promise.”

Steph got off the couch. “Give me a hug, Love.” Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around Steph’s waist. “I love you, Dean and I want you to have the best time with your dad.”

“I love you too,” he whispered. 

They broke their embrace and Dean went to Gemma. She helped him get his coat on and they headed into the foyer, Steph following. As Gemma put on her coat, Steph asked her for reassurance. 

“Make sure to give my spiel: no rough housing, no fighting, meals with vegetables, and to call me before bed.”

“I will do that, Love.”

“And will you call me or have Terry call me when you get there so I know you’re on your way back?”

“Of course and you will rest while I’m gone. I put a jumper on the chair, just in case and a cool, wet cloth is rolled up on the coffee table.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Gemma kissed Steph’s cheek. Steph’s hand went to her shoulder. “Drive carefully.”

“I will, Love.”

“Have a good time with your Dad, Dean. I’ll see you Sunday.”

“Bye, Mummy.”

“Bye, Tigger.”

Gemma slipped on her shoes and grabbed his bag along with her purse. “Okay,” she sighed, looking at Steph.

“Thanks for doing this.”

“Of course. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Okay.” They shared another peck to their cheeks. “See you later.”

“Yeah.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Bye, Mummy.” Dean said as they made their way outside the front door. “Feel better.”

“Bye, Sweetheart. Thank you!”

Gemma smiled. “Rest,” she demanded as she shut the door.

“I know,” Steph replied, rolling her eyes. “See you later.”

“Yeah.” With that Gemma closed the door and Steph locked it. She sighed and did as Gemma said, laying down on the couch with the familiar empty feeling. She hated it when Dean would leave as she felt her eyes begin to tear.

Gemma loaded Dean’s stuff into the boot while he got comfortable in the back. Gemma got in and started the car.

“Will I be able to ride in the front with you soon?” He asked, buckling his seatbelt.

“When you get a little bigger, yes.”

“Is Mum going to be alright?”

“Your mum is going to be fine. She’s just feeling a little down at the moment, but she’ll get better.”

“Are you sure?”

Gemma pulled up to a stoplight and looked behind her. She smiled at Dean. “Promise.” Gemma reached into her bag. “Now I know Mum said only one biscuit, but-” Gemma pulled out a plastic bag with two inside. “That’s no fun.”

“One for you and one for me?”

“Well I thought you’d like both of them.”

“Do you want one?”

“No, they’re for you, but our secret, remember?”

Dean nodded, taking the bag excitedly. “Thanks, Gemma.”

“Welcome, Love.”

Their drive continued on, Dean chewing on cookies slowly, talking about a type of car he saw or what a person was doing in their car. 

“Gemma?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Do you think Mum will let me get a dog?”

“When?”

“I don’t know. Soon?”

“She hasn’t discussed it with me, but my guess would be when you’re a little older.”

“But why not now?”

“They’re a lot of work, Sweetheart. They take a lot of responsibility.”

“I know, but I could do it.”

“Yeah? You would take it for walks in sunshine or rain? Snow? Blizzards?”

“Yes.”

“Pick up it’s poo.”

“Ewww,” Dean groaned from the back, laughing. “I don’t have to do that.”

“Yes you do, Kid. It’s part of having a dog.”

“Would I really have to do that?”

“Yep. So if that’s something you want to do, then I’ll talk to your mum.”

“I could do it.”

“Yeah? You sure?”

“Do I pick it up with my hand?”

“No, Silly. They make little doggy bags that you put around your hands to pick it up.”

“So it’s still with my hand?”

“Technically, yes.”

“I could do it.”

“Well you think about it and let me know.”

“Mum still wouldn’t let me get a dog though, would she?”

“Not until you’re older, no.”

“Boo.”

“Yeah.”

Dean sighed. “Well what can I get?”

“Possibly get Jim a friend. Is he still with you or have you moved on from him?”

Dean grinned and pulled the dog out of his pocket. “He’s always with me.”

“Is he?”

“He’s my best buddy.”

“Well what about school, Love? Who are your mates there?”

Dean shrugged. “Mark is kind of cool, but his birthday is next weekend.”

“Do you want to go?”

“Yeah, kind of, but I don’t want to make Daddy sad.”

“Why would he be sad?”

“Because I want to go to Mark’s birthday instead of Daddy’s.”

“Well I’m sure we could work something out.”

“Yeah, maybe.” He winced for a second and shook his leg.

“What’s wrong?” Gemma asked, witnessing it.

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Oh, no problem. Can you hold it for about five more minutes? There is a petrol station coming up.”

“Yeah.” Dean paused. “I’m sorry, Gemma.”

“Why, Kid?”

“Because we have to stop.”

Gemma smiled. “When you’ve got to go, you’ve got to go. No need to be sorry.”

Gemma drove as smoothly as possible and turned into a spot. She led Dean to the restroom. It wasn’t exactly the cleanest toilet in the world, but it was pretty clear Dean was desperate. She stood outside the door while he used it. She looked around at the different faces. Even though she knew Tom wouldn’t be at some random petrol station in Chesterfield, she couldn’t help herself. She looked at everyone she could without trying to look like she was searching. 

Gemma was completely distracted when she felt Dean take her hand. Gemma jumped and looked down.

“Better?” Dean nodded. “Wash your hands really well?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Let’s get back on the road.”

Gemma led Dean back to the car.

“Could I get a sweet?” Dean asked as they passed by the rows of snacks.

“I think your mother would kill me if I let you have two biscuits and some sweets.”

“You’re probably right, but maybe just one?”

Gemma smiled. “Sorry, Love.”

Dean shrugged. “Worth a shot.”

They got back in, Gemma waiting for him to buckle his seatbelt before she started to back out of the space. Dean looked over to see her doctor’s bag on the seat next to him.

“Why do you always bring that?” He inquired.

“Bring what?”

“This black bag, thing.”

“It’s my medical bag.”

“Well why do you always bring it?”

“You never know when someone might need help.”

“Do you like helping people?”

“Yeah, it’s nice knowing I can make someone feel better.”

“What’s it feel like?”

“The same way you feel when you do something nice for your mum or your Gran or your dad.”

“Do people smile?”

“Yeah sometimes, but other times they just don’t feel their best to do so and sometimes you have to give bad news.”

“Like what?”

“Well if they need surgery or need to go to another doctor for something more serious. Sometimes doctors can be scary.”

“You’re not scary!”

“I’m not?”

Dean shook his head. “Do you get scared?”

“Of course.”

“As a doctor?”

“Well sometimes, but also just as a human.”

“I don’t like being scared.”

“Me either.” The conversation paused as Dean contemplated. “Will you be happy when you make Mum better?”

“Of course I will!”

“Were you happy when I got better?”

Gemma laughed. “More than anything.”

“I was happy too.”

“See? That’s the best reward as a doctor.”

“Do you like horses?” Dean asked, changing the subject suddenly.

“I do, but they scare me sometimes.”

“Why?”

“Well they’re beautiful animals, but they’re big and I’ve never ridden one.”

“I haven’t either. Mum says I’m too small, but I’ve always wanted to.”

“Really?”

Dean nodded.

“I didn’t know that. Maybe we can make that happen sometime.”

“Is it like riding a bike?”

“I don’t think so, no because you’re not pedaling and the horse guides you.”

“What do they eat?”

“Well they’re herbivores so they don’t eat meat. Only plants.”

“They eat hay, right?”

“Yeah and they’re like you - they like sugar.”

Dean smiled. “I do like sugar.”

“I know you do!”

“Have you ever been next to one?”

“What?”

“A horse, Silly.”

“Yeah I have.”

“How big are they?”

“Well horses have a little over 200 bones so they’re pretty massive.”

“How many do humans have?”

“More than that when you’re a baby. Did you know that babies have about 270 to 300 bones, but by the time you reach adulthood, it goes down to around 210.”

“Why?”

“Because as your body grows, your bones will start to fuse together, making them stronger.”

“Have you ever broken a bone?”

“No, but I’ve seen a lot of them.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Yeah, it can be pretty painful, but that’s why your mum likes you to drink milk because the calcium in milk helps make your bones stronger.”

“Will I break a bone?”

“You could. Anyone can.”

“I don’t want to.”

“No, it’s not a fun time.”

“But I want a cast.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because people sign them.”

“Yeah they do sometimes.”

“Can I get a cast?”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t break something to get a cast.”

“No, just like get one.”

Gemma laughed. “They’re really itchy, Love.”

“This girl Marcy had one at school. She used a fork to scratch inside of it,” Dean laughed. “It was really funny.”

“I bet.”

“When are we going to be at Daddy’s?”

“Little less than an hour.”

Dean nodded, his eyes slowly closing. “Did you have a pet when you were my age?”

Gemma shook her head. “No.”

“Did Tom?”

“Did Tom have a pet?”

Dean nodded.

“He had a couple fish once, but they didn’t have a long life. That’s the only pet he had.”

“I don’t want a fish.”

“Why not?”

“You can’t take them for walks. All they do is swim around and you can’t even swim with them.”

“That’s very true.”

“It’s a rather boring animal.”

“Well I don’t know about that. It can breathe underwater. I think that’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah. Can you swim?”

“Of course I can. Can you?”

Dean nodded. “But I’m not very good at it.”

“Did you learn in a pool?”

“Yeah, Mummy took me to lessons, but we don’t go very much anymore.”

“Well maybe when it’s warmer, we can fix that.”

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

The rest of the drive went smoothly with Dean in and out of little naps. He’d wake with more questions and fall asleep when it was answered. Gemma did everything she could to keep him awake so he’d sleep at night, not that she didn’t like the idea of him keeping Terry up instead of the baby keeping him up. Karma points. 

When Gemma pulled up to the house, Terry was already standing outside. Gemma smiled at him while parking. She opened the door for Dean who ran to his dad.

“Hello, Son!” Terry announced, picking him up and hugging him.

Gemma felt uncomfortable in the moment. This was Dean’s father, his mother sick at home and she was just the girlfriend. She walked up, cautiously, not seeing Terry since they told him. Terry grinned as politely as he could. 

“Gemma.”

“Terry.”

He held out his hand which Gemma shook. “I’ll get that for you,” Terry stated, taking Dean’s duffle bag.

“Thanks.”

“Steph not with you?” He asked, putting Dean down and rubbing his head.

“She’s at home with the flu.”

“Oh, well that’s not good.”

“No, but she’s okay. I just didn’t think it would be a good idea to have her come along when you’ve got the little one to think about.”

“Right.”

Dean hugged Terry’s leg. Terry and Gemma stood there awkwardly for a minute. “Right, well, he hasn’t had dinner yet so-”

“Lisa’s making it now.”

“Great. He did have a biscuit on the way so he probably doesn’t need another sweet tonight.”

“Well, we’ll see about that, right Son?”

Dean smiled and nodded.

“Steph asked if I could call when I got here, just so she knew I was on the way back or for you to call if you like.”

“Uh, yeah. That’s fine. Come on in.”

That’s not the answer she was hoping for, but followed Dean and Terry inside. “Lisa!” Terry called. “We have a guest.”

“Who?” A woman, who Gemma assumed was Lisa, asked.

“Oh I’m not going to stay. Just making the call so she knows Dean is here safely and I’m on my way back.”

“Right. The phone is right over here.” Terry pointed, going into the living room. 

Dean waited with her and took her hand, once Terry had left. Gemma hesitantly followed into the large open space. It wasn’t grand, the walls were white and the furniture was bare, but it had all the essentials a small family needed. A blonde’s back was to her in the kitchen.

“Uh, Lisa, this is Gemma. Steph’s, uh, the one I told you about,” Terry whispered to her loudly.

Lisa turned. Her hair was teased in a perm, heavy makeup, but she had a kind smile. Gemma couldn’t figure out what Terry would see in her compared to the woman she was desperate to get home to. 

Gemma held out her hand. “Gemma Foster, nice to meet you.”

“Lisa. Pleasure.”

“I’m sorry to drop in. Steph’s home and sick so she asked if I could give her a ring so she knew Dean got to her safely.”

“It’s over here, Gemma.” Dean led her to the phone. “Can I talk to her?”

Gemma smiled. “Why don’t you call and tell her we got here safe?”

“She’ll want to hear you too though.”

“Yeah, but she’ll be happier hearing from you.”

Dean nodded, still gripping Gemma’s hand. She could feel both Terry’s and Lisa’s eyes on her back. She turned and nodded in their direction as Dean dialed the phone. Once he was done and the receiver was to his ear, he hugged Gemma. She rubbed his back, turning to face him instead of the other adults in the room. She rubbed the back of his hair. It felt like an eternity before she heard the simple “hello” from Steph.

“Hi, Mum!”

_“Hi, Sweetheart.”_

“Gemma and I made it.”

_”Oh that’s good, Love. I’m happy to hear.”_

“How do you feel?”

_I’m feeling a little better knowing that you’re there and safe.”_

“I’ll miss you.”

_”I’ll miss you too, Dean. So much. I already do, but you’re going to have a great time and that’s all that matters, right?”_

“Yeah.”

_Is Gemma with you or is she on her way back?”_

“She’s here.” Dean looked up at her through his glasses, grinning from ear to ear. She couldn’t help, but smirk back, still playing with his hair.

_Can I talk to her?_

Dean handed the phone to Gemma. “Hello?”

_I feel awful._

“I know, Love. Are you resting?” Steph nodded, but Gemma only heard her sniffle in response. “Are you crying?” 

_”Yeah.”_

“Why, Love? What’s wrong?”

_The usual. I’m just going to miss him and without you here, it just feels like before and I really don’t like the house empty._

“Well I’ll be back soon, Love and I’ll make it better. Okay?”

Steph nodded again. _”Just drive carefully._

“I will, Sweetheart. Do you want me to pick up anything on my way home? Is there anything you’re craving or want?”

_”Something sweet.”_

“Okay, Love. I’ll stop by the store. I’m heading out now so I should see you in less than two hours. Just try to relax, Steph. He’s fine. Hugged Terry and everything. He’s had a smile on his face the whole time. He’s hugging me at the moment.”

_”Tell him I love him and don’t forget to tell Terry what I always say.”_

“I will, Love. Okay. I love you and I’ll see you very, very soon. Just try and relax and breathe, okay?”

_”Okay. I love you too._

“See you soon.”

Gemma hung up the phone and looked down at Dean. “She says she loves you and wants you to have a good time.”

“Are you picking me up on Sunday?”

“Of course I am.” Gemma looked to Terry and Lisa. “Thanks for letting me use the phone. I’ll be out of your hair now.”

“Don’t go,” Dean whispered.

She knelt down in front of him so they could hug properly. “You’re going to be fine and have an excellent time. Two sleeps and we’ll be back together. Just have a good time with your dad.”

Dean nodded, wrapping his arms around Gemma’s neck. She kissed his cheek, holding his little body as tightly as she could. After a moment, he let go. “You’ve got Jim?”

“Yeah.”

“And Tommy?”

Dean nodded.

“Then you’re all set.” She turned to Terry. “Steph wanted me to remind you of-”

“The rundown?” Terry interrupted.

“Yeah. No fighting nor rough housing. Veggies with dinner and make sure he calls before bed tomorrow or if he needs to.”

Terry nodded. “Of course.”

“Well, uh thank you again.”

“Of course.”

“And I’ll see you Sunday. You’ll work out the details tomorrow with Steph?”

“Yeah.”

“Great.” Dean hugged her one more time. “Bye, Love. Have a good time.”

Terry gestured towards the foyer and Dean followed. “He sure has taken a liking to you,” Lisa noted, as Gemma passed.

“I’m sorry?” Gemma asked.

“Just Steph seems to choose good people and Dean seems to like you is all.”

Gemma looked down at him and he smiled shyly up at her. “Well I like him too. He’s a good kid. We just had a good, long ride, but I think in reality he wishes Steph was here, dropping him off, not me.”

“I’m glad it was you too though,” Dean said.

“Are you?”

“Yeah, but I want Mum to be better.”

“By the time you see her again, she will be.”

“Good.”

Lisa sighed. “I don’t know how she always finds attractive people,” She said, awkwardly. “Who knew her taste in women could be so good.” She laughed.

Gemma laughed politely and shrugged. “It was just one of those random things, I guess.”

“I always had a feeling she was gay.”

“Ah,” Gemma replied, clearly uncomfortable. “I don’t think she’s gay. I think Steph and I just fell in love with each other and we work well as a team. We share the same values and respect each other’s decisions and choices.” She paused. “I’m sorry, but I need to get going. It was loving meeting you.”

“You as well.”

Dean followed her to the door, Terry not too far behind, clearly ready for her to be gone. Dean gave her one more big hug.

“Bye, Kid.”

“I love you,” Dean said loudly enough that she could see Terry’s displeasure as he grit his teeth. Lisa almost seemed shocked by the words. He clearly hadn’t said it to Lisa yet.

Gemma smiled at him. “I love you too. Have fun.”

“Bye, Gem.”

“Bye, Sweetheart.”

“Thanks again,” Gemma said before stepping outside. She gave one final wave to Dean before getting back into her car. She waited until Terry closed the door before driving off. 

The ride home felt terribly long as the awkwardness from Terry’s home weighed on her. She listened to the radio for anything to distract her from her emotions. She kept looking back in her rearview expecting to see Dean, remembering that he wasn’t there. She soon realized though, she was expecting to see a six year old Tom. She turned the radio up louder and cracked the windows, letting the music fill her body.

After a quick stop at the store, she was soon parking in front of Steph’s home; her home. Gemma grabbed her things and got out, happy to be back. She unlocked the door and was greeted with calming jazz coming from upstairs.

“Steph?” she called out, but it went unanswered. The living room had been, somewhat, back to the way it was, Steph’s pillow no longer there. She cleaned the rest, happy to see an empty bowl in the sink. She put the ice cream in the freezer and headed upstairs. 

Their bedroom was lit by a single lamp and Gemma soon realized the music was coming from the bathroom. She turned the corner to see Steph in the tub surrounded by bubbles and candles. Steph looked at her hazily and smiled.

“Thought a bath with candles would be a good way to relax,” Steph commented.

“It’s not a bad idea. I’ve got ice cream for you.”

“Vanilla?”

“What else? It’s downstairs. I can get it-”

“No, I just want you here.”

“Well let me change into some comfy clothes and I’ll sit with you.”

“No, Gem. I want you in here with me so we can relax together.”

“Yeah?”

Steph nodded, her eyes closing, head rested against the towel that was rolled behind her. Gemma got out of her clothes as Steph sat up. She adjusted the candles and put the bottles of shampoo, conditioner and soap on the floor so Gemma could get in.

“Where do you want me?”

“Behind me.”

Steph watched her every step. The goose bumps that had risen on her arms and legs, the way her muscles moved when she walked, the shy smirk she had on her face. Steph moved more forward so Gemma could slip in behind her. Once they were settled, Steph scooted back, now resting her head on Gemma’s shoulders.

They sat there quietly for some time as they both felt Gemma’s body fully relax in the warm water as she glided her fingers over Steph’s arms.

“Is the bath hot because of the water or your fever?” Gemma asked, feeling exceptionally warm.

“Both would be my guess.”

“Yeah, mine too.”

Steph placed a small kiss to Gemma’s neck. The smallest touch of Steph’s lips made Gemma feel all her happiness and contentment at once.

“So how was it?”

“The ride was good. I finally found things to talk about with Dean.”

“Yeah? What you talk about?”

“Doctor stuff.”

“I told you. He likes that kind of stuff.”

“Yeah, but he even asked what it was like to make someone feel better and I said, it’s the best feeling in the world knowing I helped someone. We talked about all sorts of things though. Everything from horses to broken bones to swimming.”

“Swimming?”

“Yeah, we were talking about fish and he said he found them boring because you can’t even swim with them. He asked me if I knew how to swim and when I told him I did, he said he could too, but wasn’t the best at it.”

“Yeah, I took him to lessons, but he never quite got the hang of it. He’s a good floater though.”

Gemma laughed. “Well when it gets warmer, he wants to go swimming.”

“And what are we going to do about that?”

“Don’t know. Go to a place with a pool so he can or take a holiday to the coast. We have options.”

“That could be fun.”

“Yeah. Oh and next weekend, a kid in his class, Mark, is having his birthday party and Dean wants to go.”

“And let me guess, he feels bad that he rather go to that then to his Dad’s.”

“Yes and as much as we need to get him better acquainted to Terry’s new life with Lisa, I think he should go to the birthday party. Be around kids his own age and make some friends. Does he have friends?”

“He’s always been rather shy.”

“I know, but it might do him some good.” Gemma wrapped her arms around Steph’s waist. Steph rested her arms on top of Gemma’s.

“Yeah, I agree. I’ll talk to Terry about it. Speaking of Terry, how was he?”

“He was very cordial, but did not like hearing Dean say he loves me.”

“Yeah that’s understandable.”

“Oh and I met the other woman.”

Steph turned a little to look up at her. “You met Lisa?”

“I did. Had to so I could call you.”

“I figured Terry would just call.”

“As did I, but he told me to come in so I followed.”

“And what are your thoughts.”

“It’s a nice place. Good size for their family. Little messy, but with babies that’s to be expected, but it felt homey and nice.”

“No, I meant thoughts on Lisa.”

“Oh.”

Steph laughed. “Yeah.”

“She’s interesting. Seemed a little awkward and not very good at small talk.” Steph chuckled. “And I’m going to be quite honest.”

“Please.”

“I have no idea why Terry would cheat on someone as beautiful and amazing as you with someone like that. I know it’s mean, but I just couldn’t wrap my head around it. I mean, G-d Steph, you’re just so gorgeous, I couldn’t figure it out.”

Steph turned completely so she was looking at Gemma. She stared at her. “What?” Gemma asked, completely baffled. Steph leaned in, barely touching Gemma’s lips and kissing her. It was short and quick before a longing kiss to her cheek and neck. 

“I love you so much,” Steph whispered, getting comfortable again.

Gemma kissed the side of her head. “I love you too. So, so much.”

“She’s not a horrible person, you know.”

“I’m not saying she is, just, I don’t get it.”

“I feel bad that she has to deal with Terry’s shit now and a baby. I’ve been there with Terry. It wasn’t fun.”

“Well, hopefully he’s better, but I’m kind of glad he messed up so you could be here in my arms.” Gemma kissed the side of her head.

Steph smiled. “Me too, Love.”

Their conversation lulled into a peaceful silence as they just laid there together in the warm water. They waited until it started cooling before getting out. Gemma stepped out first, helping Steph get out. They dried off quietly as Gemma turned off the radio and blew out the candles, allowing Steph to get into bed. 

Once Gemma was certain all the candles were out, she changed into comfortable, warm pajamas, Steph already laying down with the blankets pulled back. Gemma looked at her and eyed the medical bag that had made its way upstairs with her. 

“You know what I’m going to ask.”

Steph sighed. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“I just want to check your temperature before we sleep to see if it’s better in the morning, even if you still don’t feel well.” She did so quickly, relieved that her fever had gone done slightly. She put the bag away and sat next to Steph, pushing her hair back.

“Any congestion?”

“There was a little bit this morning and then it disappeared. I had some while you were gone, but I think the bath helped.”

“I think the bath helped.”

“That’s good. You feel a little cooler than you did before too.”

“Yeah, but I still have aches and soreness.”

“Want me to help with that?”

“How?”

Gemma pulled her covers back. “Take off your shirt and roll over.”

“Sex?”

Gemma giggled. “No, Love. Just do as I say.”

Steph did as she was told, Gemma taking her shirt from her and folding it. She placed it on her side of the bed. She straddled her lower back and reached for the lotion on Steph’s bedside table. She pumped a drop in each hand and rubbed them together.

“Take a deep breath,” she whispered and watched as Steph’s lungs filled with air before she exhaled. Gemma lightly started to rub Steph’s shoulders, greeted with a light moan of delight from Steph. She worked slowly, starting on her upper back and making her way down to her lower back. Steph didn’t move an inch the entire time releasing all the tension she had in her body.

“Any place in particular that’s really bothering you right now?” Gemma asked.

Steph shook her head no. “All of it is wonderful.”

Gemma worked her shoulder blades and down her arms before going back to her neck and shoulders, reapplying lotion when necessary. 

“This is the best massage I have ever received,” Steph stated, muffled a little by the pillow. “Even though I still feel aches.”

“Well you will, but this will hopefully allow you to sleep better than you did last night.”

“That would be nice. Could I ask a favor?”

“Of course.”

“Could you do my legs too?”

Gemma only smiled. “Can I get your pajama bottoms off?”

Steph helped Gemma get them down her legs. Gemma folded them as well, placing them with her shirt. She kneaded through her bottom, thighs and calves before focusing on her feet. 

“Oh G-d, Gem,” Steph exclaimed. “I haven’t had my feet rubbed in forever.”

“Does it feel good or bad?”

“It’s so nice.”

Gemma worked a little longer until she started to feel Steph’s breath evening out. “Are you falling asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want your pajamas?”

Steph shook her head as Gemma got off of her. She placed them on the dresser before lying down beside Steph. Steph turned to look at her.

“If your partner is sick, but only in her undies, does that mean you have to sleep in your clothes to avoid germs?”

“No, not really. I mean at this point, I’ve been in close proximity with you for almost twenty-four hours so if I get it, I get it. I did clean a little bit today when you were sleeping, but germs lie everywhere.”

“So even though I can’t have you physically, can we at least sleep naked?”

Gemma beamed. “I like that idea.” She shimmied out of her pants and pulled her shirt off, throwing them into the chair. Steph shifted and laid on top of Gemma. Gemma’s legs were spread as Steph rested in between them, her arms hugging Gemma’s waist and her head between her breasts. The atmosphere was just as calm as it had been before.

“I’m sorry that I give you such a hard time when you want to give me a check up,” Steph commented, her eyes closed as Gemma played with her hair.

“I get the feeling you don’t like doctors.”

“It’s not my favorite, no. I guess I’ve just never really trusted them until yesterday.”

“Yesterday?”

“You knew I was sick and even though I moaned and groaned, you still gave me a check up, but I felt safe. I’ve never felt safe on that sterile bed with the sheet. Even when I was pregnant.”

“Well it’s my job to make sure you’re comfortable and feel protected at all costs.”

“I’m just sorry I give you a hard time.”

“No need to be sorry, Love. I will do everything in my power to make you better.”

“You already have.”

“How so?”

“You didn’t argue when I asked you to take Dean to Terry’s, you didn’t fight me on things that I was ready to fight on like eating and resting, you picked up ice cream on the way home. I know I asked for it, but still, you did it. You joined me in a bath because it’s what I wanted, even though you could get sick and then, you gave me a massage. You drove for three hours, plus took Dean to school and worked and picked Dean up from school, got him ready to go, packed for him, made him breakfast and a snack and yet at the end of the day, you stayed up longer to ease my aches. I don’t know anyone who would do that after such a long day.”

“I know someone who would do the same.”

“Who?”

“You.” Steph looked up to her as Gemma looked down. “I know if I was sick, you would do the same thing for me. You would do all that stuff for Dean and still come home and take care of me. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

Steph slid off onto Gemma’s side. Gemma turned to face her and grabbed her hands as their fingers intertwined with one another. Steph bit her lip, lost in thought for a moment and then made her decision. “Do you want to move in? Fully.”

“What?”

“I know you like your own space and having your apartment, but you’re here almost all the time anyway and-”

“I don’t, really. My flat is dark and sad. My heart feels my depression there. The reason I ran away is there.”

“Well then do you want to move in? Live here with me and Dean?”

Gemma’s eyes started to water. “Nothing would make me happier, but-”

Steph smiled, wiping a single tear from Gemma’s cheek. “We’ll talk to Dean first.”

Gemma nodded. “It might take time though, right?”

“Yeah, but I just want you here all the time so sometime this week, let’s talk to Dean, see where he’s at and then have you here with us always.”

Gemma smiled. She went against her rule of thumb and placed a loving kiss against Steph’s lips. “Get some rest so you can feel better tomorrow.”

“I hope so.”

They scooted closer to one another. Arms hung over each other’s sides as Steph rested her head under Gemma’s chin, falling asleep rather quickly. Gemma kept her arms around her as tightly as possible as she felt slumber take over her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it was 3 weeks - but I always want to take the care into my stories! I hope you enjoy it!

Gemma woke scrunched to the side of the bed and cold. She quickly noticed that Steph had managed to spread out like a starfish in the middle of the bed, fast asleep. The comforter and sheets had been kicked to the edge, only covering one of Steph’s feet. Gemma stood, to look down at her. She was snoring lightly from congestion as she smacked her lips together. Gemma chuckled, pulling the comforter back over her body. She moved around as quietly as she could, hoping not to disturb her as she slipped on a robe and slippers. Rest was the best medicine for Steph, afterall.

Gemma used the time to clean, starting in Dean’s room. She straightened his books on the nightstand, putting a few they had already read back on the small bookshelf and returned his toys to the toy chest at the foot of his bed. She pulled his bedding off to wash it, but tidied the rest of the room. She made her way downstairs and cleaned the best she could, making herself a cup of coffee. 

Gemma was humming a song to herself when she heard the front door open. She immediately stopped, frozen and confused. 

“Steph?!” Joan called.

Gemma sighed with relief, startling Joan as she walked in. “Steph’s asleep.”

“Why?”

“She has the flu.”

“Shouldn’t you have caught that?”

“I did, actually. Gave her a jab and everything, but once it’s in the body, it has to go through the course. Luckily, she slept through the night which I think is what she needed most.”

“Right. And Dean?”

“Dean’s at Terry’s. Drove him there myself yesterday after work.”

“And what are you doing now?”

Gemma sighed. “Always get straight to the point, don’t you?” Joan didn’t answer, as her face became stern. “I was cleaning up a bit and about to make some breakfast. I have coffee here, if you’d like.”

“May I have tea?”

“Of course.”

Gemma turned on the burner for the water. She turned around and smiled politely. Joan nodded. 

“Big Saturday plans or?”

“No. I always see Steph on Saturday’s so I decided to pop over.”

“Right.” The room went quiet and Gemma felt her usual uneasiness slip in. “Well, while this boils, I might just run upstairs and change.”

“Do as you wish. I can make my own cup of tea.”

“Right,” Gemma answered, making her way back to their bedroom. She moved as lightly as possible, taking a pair of jeans and a shirt to Dean’s room. She changed quickly, wanting to understand why Joan was there in the first place. She stood for a moment, taking a few peaceful breaths to collect herself before rejoining Joan in the kitchen.

“Much better,” she announced on her return. “Could I make you some breakfast?”

“I wouldn’t mind a piece of toast with jam.”

“Perfect. I was thinking the same.”

Gemma grabbed the bag of bread, pulling out a few slices. She kept a polite smile on her face even though she felt extremely troubled to do so, waiting to hear something from Joan that would most likely annoy her.

“So, Steph is sick?”

“Yes,” Gemma answered, putting toast into the toaster. “Started Thursday with a bad headache that wouldn’t leave her all day so she came to pick me up from the clinic and I gave her an exam.”

“I don’t know how you managed to give her a shot. She hates them.”

Gemma smiled. “She really does. I just distracted her.” She turned to face Joan.

“How?”

“Talking, flirting. The easy stuff that makes anyone distracted.”

“How did you know it was the flu from the headache?”

“It’s not a common symptom, but I could tell she didn’t feel well so I just figured. She was also fatigued. For me, it was just obvious.”

“Well, I guess that’s what makes you a doctor.”

“In a sense, but I’ve been practicing for a lot of years so it took me some time to realize the uncommon symptoms in people, but I also know Steph. Much easier to do when you know someone.”

“And you’re still in love with her?”

Gemma scrunched her face in confusion. “Very much so.”

Joan sighed. The toast popped up and Gemma was grateful for the distraction. She grabbed two plates and took out the pieces, laying them on it. She took it to Joan, who was already up getting jam. She put two more pieces in for herself.

“So, I never thanked you for last Saturday,” Joan said, with hesitation.

“What about it?”

“Terry is rather daft and I know he said hurtful things to you, but Steph told me, you held your ground.”

“I did the best I could, which is why I didn’t want to leave.”

“She also told me how much you stood up for her.”

“Well she’s a strong, independent, brilliant woman. I wouldn’t let anyone talk negatively about her.”

“Terry was a good man, just wasn’t very bright. Always answered with his fists instead of his brains.”

“So Steph tells me.”

“And you?”

“What about me?”

“I remember our first meeting. You had plenty to say to me from then on.”

“To be fair, you weren’t the nicest.”

“No, but you certainly didn’t make me feel any better.” 

Gemma heard the toaster and grabbed her two pieces of bread, taking them to the table. She sat down before she spoke. “All I can say to that is, I love your daughter very much and I won’t let anyone get in my way when it comes to dating her. She makes my life so much better that I can’t imagine going on without her.” Gemma spread jam on her toast.

“She’s always been good at capturing the hearts of many.”

“I don’t doubt it. She’s very fascinating with a good heart and a strong head on her shoulders. Not to mention, gorgeous. I’m sure you were the same at her age.”

“I was studious and always did what I was told. She was a wallflower.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“Was Dean happy to go to Terry’s?”

“He was a little hesitant at first, but something clicks when he sees Terry and his whole mood changes from nervousness to excited.”

“As much as he loves Steph, he really does love his father.”

“Which is good. He should love his father.”

“Right. I just hope he doesn’t turn out like him.”

“I think Steph is doing everything in her power to make sure he doesn’t. He’s not one to get angry, other than that one particular morning and it was evident that he did feel bad about it later.”

“He’s a good boy. It’s better now that Steph is stable.”

“I’m sure.”

“And now has someone who actually cares to help her.”

Gemma nodded at the compliment with a smile. They ate silently after that, but the air felt more peaceful between the two of them then it had ever before. Once Joan polished off her last bite she looked at the clock on the wall.

“It’s almost ten,” she commented.

“It is.”

“Shouldn’t she be up by now? It’s early afternoon.”

“Well like I said, she didn’t sleep well the night before and she works so frequently and handles so many things that she is rather exhausted. I think the extra rest is good for her especially since there isn’t a six year old running around, making noise.”

“Perhaps I should go check on her.”

“I’m sure she’s fine and sound asleep.”

“Still.”

Joan stood, but Gemma followed. “I’ll go check. That way I can give her a little check up if need be.”

Joan nodded in the direction of the stairs as an agreement. Gemma headed back to the bedroom. Her black bag was already up there and she really wanted to allow Steph to have as much sleep as she possibly needed. Steph had moved to Gemma’s side of the bed, curled in on herself with her face buried in Gemma’s pillow. Gemma sat down in the space provided, rubbing her thigh lightly. She watched her sleep, taking in the moment of quietness that was so rare in this house. 

“Gem?” Steph whispered.

“Good morning.”

Steph sighed and leaned up on her forearm. She groaned, covering her eyes. “What time is it?”

“Twenty-two minutes past ten.”

“Is it?” She asked looking up at Gemma, appalled. 

Gemma smiled and cupped her cheek. She still felt warm, but not as bad as she was the night before. “I brought you some aspirin and water to take for your fever.”

“Thanks, Love.” She took the pills from Gemma’s hands, swallowing them with the water. 

“How are you feeling?”

Steph closed her eyes as Gemma helped her sit up. “I slept like a rock so I at least feel rested, but don’t know, I still feel a bit off. How long have you been up?”

“Not long. I sat with your mother at breakfast during which we had a very polite skirmish about which one of us would come up and see if you were awake.” 

Steph smiled. “Hmm.”

“I won,” Gemma stated. 

Steph laughed and leaned in, pressing her lips against Gemma’s. It was light and airy as they pulled away. Steph’s eyes stayed closed as she cupped Gemma’s neck pulling her in for another one. They broke apart, their noses rubbing against each other.

Steph laid back down. “What is my mum doing here?”

Gemma smiled. “I honestly don’t know.”

“Has she been polite?”

“As polite as I think she can be, yes. Little jabs here and there, but I think I’m used to Joan.”

“Did she ring the bell?”

“No. Just opened the door and came in. Luckily I was presentable and not walking around naked.”

“She’s walked in on me a few times in states I wish she hadn’t.”

“I don’t doubt it.” They glanced at one another. “You know what I’m going to ask.”

Steph groaned. “Why?”

“So I can check your temperature and your chest. You snored last night.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did, Love and took up the entire bed. I woke cradled on the edge, while you were spread out.”

“I was tired.”

“I know. I didn’t mind. Thought it was cute. Even the snoring was adorable.”

“I don’t snore.”

“Well how else would you explain the sounds I heard?”

Steph shrugged. “Must be making it up.”

Gemma laughed. “You’re adorable when you’re wrong.” Steph glared. “Let me check you.”

“Why?” She whined.

“Because it’ll make me feel better.”

“Fine,” Steph sighed, dramatically.

Gemma got up and opened her bag, pulling out her stethoscope and thermometer. Steph laid silently, just watching her. Her features hardened as she stepped into doctor mode.

“Why do you look so stern?” Steph asked.

“Do I?”

“Yeah. Is this the face of my doctor?”

“Which doctor?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well do you mean the professional Doctor Foster or the sexy Doctor Angelis?”

Steph smiled. “Professional, but I wouldn’t mind seeing the sexy doctor later. See if she’ll let me partake in the real doctor, patient. Should I lay back or spread my legs?”

Gemma laughed. “Lay back.”

Steph poured. “Not the answer I wanted.”

“I’m well aware, but your mother is downstairs. I rather play when someone isn’t here and I know someone else doesn’t have a fever.” Gemma placed the thermometer in Steph’s ear. They both waited patiently until it beeped. “It has gone down significantly, but you still have a little one.” Gemma placed it off to the side, while Steph watched her. She put the stethoscope in her ears and listened, Steph already knowing to take deep breaths. “Sounds clear, which is good.” Gemma pulled the comforter back. “Any aches?” She felt around her stomach.

“Not as bad as yesterday.”

“And the headache?”

“Gone.”

“Good.”

“Am I on the mend, Doctor Foster?”

Gemma smiled. “You are, Love.”

“So does that mean I get to see Doctor Angelis later?”

Gemma bit her lip. She leaned forward, kissing Steph’s breast. “Quite possibly.”

Steph smirked. “Good.”

Gemma put her stuff away. “Let’s get you dressed and downstairs.”

“I think I’m too ill to see my mother.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah, think so.” Steph’s stomach growled. 

“Are you hungry?”

“Famished.”

“Then you might have to face her.”

Steph rolled her eyes. “Guess you’re right.”

“Come on. It’ll make you feel brighter.”

“I doubt that.”

Gemma smiled. “Have some faith.”

Gemma sat in the room while Steph got ready. She watched her as she slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. She wasn’t in the mood for much else. She opened Gemma’s side of the closet.

“What are you doing?” Gemma inquired.

Steph didn’t answer and pulled out one of Gemma’s thick sweaters from the hanger. She threw it on herself and sighed. Gemma just continued to smile as she watched Steph relax from smelling the collar. 

“Smells like cigarettes,” Steph commented.

“Must not have worn it for a while.”

“You can tell me if you smoke, you know. I’m not going to be angry.”

“Well I haven’t, but I know you wouldn’t mind if I did.”

“It’s your life. As long as you’re happy here, makes no difference to me.”

“Are you still going to wear it?”

“Yeah. This is what you smelled like when we first met.”

“Do you like that smell more?”

“No, just nostalgia.” 

“Not the best though.”

“Maybe not for you, but,” Steph walked over to Gemma and cupped her cheeks, “it reminds me of a time that changed my life.”

“How?”

“I finally found a partner who loves me, wants to take care of me without changing anything about me. Who looks after my son when need be and treats him as her own. You’ve never batted an eye at my life. I don’t know… the smell of this sweater reminds me of a positive change that came naturally and I really like it.”

“Are you happy?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more happy and more understood in my entire life.”

Gemma grinned. “Good.”

Steph pulled on Gemma’s arms to get her to stand up. “What did you make for breakfast?” 

They left the room together. “Toast.”

“I want more than toast.”

Gemma chuckled. “What would you like, my Love?”

“Maybe some eggs and bacon.”

“You really have gotten your appetite back.”

“I have. Now if I could just feel one hundred percent.”

They paused at the bottom of the stairs. “You will, Love. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Good.”

They walked into the open living and kitchen space together, Steph sighing as she saw her mother.

“Hi, Mum.”

“Good to see you’re finally up.”

“I’m sick, Mum.”

“That’s what Gemma said. You do look awfully pale.”

“Usually comes with being sick.”

Steph went and sat on the couch, not wanting to talk to her mother. 

“Joan, I’m actually going to make Steph some eggs and bacon since she has an appetite this morning.”

“You don’t need to eat all of that, Steph. It’s too heavy.”

“Mum, I’m starving.”

“Yes, but toast is the better way to go.”

“Actually, if she has an appetite for something, she deserves to eat it so I’m going to make us eggs and bacon. Do you want some juice, Love?”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

“She needs tea.”

“Mum, I’m not a child. I’m an adult and I know what my body can handle.”

“That heavy stuff will make you throw up.”

“Why? I have the flu.”

“Exactly.”

Gemma stopped what she was doing. “Misconception actually. The flu does not affect the stomach at all. It’s an intense cold, all in your head and chest, which Dean has had. He’s also had gastroenteritis or more commonly known as the stomach flu mostly because people don’t want to pronounce gastroenteritis. The flu doesn’t bother your stomach at all. Steph has had her flu jab, but was already infected with the flu so she is having minor symptoms which can still make you feel terrible. The fact that she wants to eat is a good sign that she is back to good health.”

They shared a glance and smiled at one another. “Thank you,” Steph mouthed. Gemma winked in response.

“Well, I guess you just know everything then.”

“Not true. Couldn’t restructure this house or paint a portrait, but when it comes to illnesses, I’m pretty good.”

“Why are you here, Mum?” Steph asked, turning on the television. 

“Thought I’d come and help clean up the house. It’s what I’ve always done for you on Saturday’s when Dean is gone.”

“Yes, and I love that, but Gemma is here now and I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I can still help.”

“I was going to do a few loads of laundry. You’re more than welcome to help, Joan,” Gemma offered, frying the bacon.

“What would you do?”

“Well, I’ve already tidied Dean’s room-”

“You did?” Steph asked.

“Yeah. It was messy and figured he should come home to cleanliness and a freshly made bed.” 

“Thank you, Love.”

“It’s no problem, but if you’d like to help with that, I could clean the rest of the place.”

“I don’t want to intrude.”

“No intrusion. Steph and I have done it together, but since she needs to lay low and recuperate, the extra help is most welcome.”

“Sure, I could do some laundry.”

Gemma finished cooking and took a plate to Steph with some juice. “What are you doing?” Steph asked.

“She clearly misses you and likes to be with you when Dean isn’t here.”

“Then why is she always such a pain in these moments.”

“She’s your mum, Love. She must be bored at home and I do want to help you clean, so if she does the laundry, it’ll go quicker and then we can be alone.”

“Gemma, as sweet as that is, she’ll linger all day. I don’t want to clean the house. I don’t want you to do it either. I want you to sit on this couch with me, let me snuggle and watch some stupid movies so I can feel better enough to hopefully see the doctor tonight.”

Gemma sighed. “It is your house so you can make the decision, but I’ve already put a load in the washer and it’s clear your mum wants to be here.”

“Fine. Mum?” Steph shouted.

“Yeah.”

“There are some clothes that do need to be folded and Gemma has a load in the washer.”

“It’s just finished. Get me another basket and I’ll reload it.”

“Okay, but like I’ve said in the past, Saturday’s are my only full days with just Gemma and it’s the first one we’ve had in a while and I would like to actually have it.”

“Stephanie, if you want me to leave, just tell me.”

Steph shook her head. “No, Mum, just not all day.”

“I wasn’t planning to.”

“Let me go get a basket and then I’ll come back and accompany you on the couch.”

“Will you tidy the room? It’ll get her out of here faster.”

“Sure, Love.” Gemma kissed her cheek and grabbed a bite of bacon. 

“Hey.”

“It’s for us, Gorgeous.”

“Well it should be for me because all I had yesterday was soup.”

“That’s five pieces of bacon.”

“And you better believe, Gem, that I will eat every piece.”

“I’m holding you to it.”

“Are you challenging me right now?”

Gemma smiled. “I am.”

“You’re going to lose.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. You have no idea how hungry I am.”

Gemma laughed. “Sure, sure.” She kissed her head and grabbed the laundry basket. She collected their bedding and their dirty clothes from the hamper. She cleaned things up before taking the basket to Joan. “Thanks for your help,” she whispered.

“Steph is stubborn.”

“No, she just wants to make sure that she and I can be ourselves, alone without eyes.”

“Like I would want to watch the two of you being lovey-dovey.”

“Exactly the point. She wants to make sure we can just be us and not have to monitor everything we do.”

“I can leave.”

“No, the help is appreciated. Seriously, it is. Look, I’m going to go upstairs and sanitize everything and you helping with the laundry is a lot. I promise.”

Joan nodded. Gemma stopped by the couch on her way up. “How’s the bacon?”

“I’m taking the challenge very seriously, Gemma. I’ll watch you cry over it later!”

Gemma laughed. “Wow! Okay, Love.”

Gemma worked hard, cleaning the bathroom and tidying their bedroom. She looked around when she was finished, marveling in the fact that this could potentially be her bedroom now. She noticed her place on the dresser for jewelry and perfume. Her spots in the bathroom; her area in the closet. She thought back to her home in Parminster. She loved that house and missed it, but nothing compared to this. This feeling of home again. She wished she would have listened to Anna those few years ago. _Normally when you breakup, you throw everything of his away. Remove the tumor from the body.”_ Gemma finally felt like she had done just so. Simon’s voice no longer rang in her head. She had no memories of him minus a picture of two. She removed the pain and agony, the sadness and heartache, the disappointment. She’d never stop looking for Tom, but at least, finally felt a small glimpse of inner peace. 

Gemma wasn’t sure how long she had been upstairs, staring at the different things that she had placed in this space. She looked out the window, hearing birds and the sun shining. She smiled and made her way back to the woman who made her feel complete. 

The living room was quiet as Joan sat at the table folding clothes and Steph looked at the newspaper. Gemma smirked.

“There’s still bacon.”

Steph looked up from behind the paper. “I saved it for you.”

“Couldn’t finish it, could you?” 

Steph grabbed the piece and took a bite. “Tried to do something nice.”

“Well now it’s got germs on it.” She could tell by Steph’s reaction that it wasn’t good. “And cold, I’m assuming?”

“Yeah.”

“Feeling better?”

“Much better, but still warm.”

“You probably still have a fever.”

“One day, I hope not to hear you say the word ‘fever’ as much as you have in the past forty-eight hours.”

“Well, get better and I won’t have to. Can I get you anything?”

“Tea?”

“Of course, Love.”

They stared at one another for a moment having a silent, peaceful conversation.

“I love you,” Steph whispered.

“I love you too.” Gemma kissed her cheek. “So much.”

She went to the kitchen, seeing a massive pile of clothes folded on the kitchen table, while more were drying. “How’s it going, Joan?”

“Last load is in. These are almost folded. The sheets will of course take the longest.”

“Right. Tea?”

“Is that alright with you, Steph?” Joan asked.

“Course it is,” she answered.

The room went quiet again as they all listened to the water boil and the kettle begin to whistle. Gemma made everyone their own cup, handing Joan her’s and taking a mug to Steph. Gemma helped Joan with the clothes, but paused when she felt Joan’s eyes on her.

“Yes?” She asked, wanting her icy glare to go away.

“I wanted to ask you something, but don’t want to pry.”

Steph let half the paper fall as she looked towards them. 

“You can ask, but I won’t promise to answer.”

“You said you do have a son.”

“Tom, yes.”

“How old is he?”

“Sixteen. He’ll be seventeen soon.”

“And you just let him go?”

“Mum,” Steph started, but Gemma held her hand up.

“My ex-husband, Simon, threatened to kill himself once in the middle of the night, if my son didn’t go with him immediately. By the time I had caught up to them, Simon was standing a few feet away from a busy highway, while my son was standing at the top of the bank, crying and watching him. He had already been through enough. My fault and Simon’s. It started at his birth. I had postnatal depression after Tom was born and not your average two weeks or so. Simon vowed to me that he’d never let our son know that I couldn’t hold him for almost a year because I honestly didn’t know what I would do and didn’t trust myself. Simon told him, saying at one point I wished him dead, causing my son to believe that I never did love him. I managed to talk Simon up the bank, offering him a better way out. See, he had cheated on me for three years with a woman half his age. All my friends knew, everyone I trusted and no one ever told me. I managed to get her to take their child and leave so she and her little girl could have a better life.”

“But why?”

“Simon managed the finances and almost bankrupted us. Then he got an investor in a new project, Kate’s dad, who was very wealthy. I knew his accountant and found out her dad owned everything. She was around twenty-five and deserved to continue her life without his trouble. So after offering Simon a way out-“

“When you say a way out?”

“I offered him the proper materials and equipment for suicide,” Gemma answered honestly. Joan became colder. “Before you judge me, please listen. Simon wanted us to have breakfast together because he figured it would be our last time as a family. So I sat at a table with my ex-husband and my petrified son. I let Simon ramble, which I shouldn’t have, but figured I’d let him get out what he needed. We left not long after and my last memory of Tom is him sobbing in the car because he thought he was about to lose his dad. I turned the car around and went back to the hotel. I talked Simon out of it, telling him to move back to London and get his life together, taking everything with me. By the time I got back to the car, and things were looking up, he was gone. He made his own decision and left.” Gemma bit the inside of her cheek, wiping a single tear away. “I regret every decision I have made in the past two years. I wasn’t a good mum to my son. I wasn’t and I have accepted the consequences harshly. I became an alcoholic. Drove myself into cigarettes and sex. When I applied for my position here, I did it on a drunken whim. When I got it, I decided that if my son ever came back, I didn’t want to be the mess of a human I had become.”

Gemma pauses to collect herself. “So my friend Sian lives in my house in Parmister to keep me updated if Tom comes home and I moved here to honestly save myself, but it wasn’t until I met her,” she looked towards Steph, who had tears streaming down her face, “your daughter, that I finally felt I could be better and do better and I’ve been trying every day since to heal myself.”

“Do you think you’ll find him?” Joan asked.

Gemma shrugged. “I’m not sure I deserve to.”

“She will, Mum,” Steph answered with sincerity. “And we’ll be right here to welcome him with open arms.”

The room returned to silent, no one saying a word. Gemma took a sip of her tea, trying to push away the ball she felt in her throat, knowing Joan’s eyes were still boring into her. Joan, hesitantly, reached across the table and patted Gemma’s hand with sincerity before going back to folding clothes.

“Let’s hope he returns home soon,” she said, softly. 

Gemma looked at her and nodded, making eye contact with Steph who smiled at her from behind the paper. They worked quietly together, finishing up the morning chores. 

Joan started to collect her things, once they were done. 

“Do you want to stay for lunch, Mum?”

“No. I think I’ll head home now. I’ve got bridge club in the evening.” She looked up at Gemma. “I misjudged you. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if Steph just decided to leave one day without a word. I think you’re one of the strongest women I know.”

Joan walked to Steph, kissing the top of her head. “Feel better.”

“Thanks, Mum.”

Joan left shortly after, not saying another word. Gemma stood them dumbstruck and out of words. Steph stood from the couch and walked towards her.

“Congratulations,” she stated, “You made my mother almost perfectly human.”

“What does that mean?”

Steph wrapped her arms around Gemma’s waist. “It means, Gemma Foster, that she likes you. You got my cold hearted mother to like you.”

“How?”

“By being honest.”

“She kissed your head.”

“She does love me, you know?”

“I know, but she was nice.”

“Weird, isn’t it?”

“She’s going to tell her bridge club, isn’t she?”

Steph laughed. “No, she won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“She likes to gossip, but never starts it.” Steph kissed Gemma’s cheek. “Come sit with me on the couch and snuggle.”

Gemma snapped out of her confusion to look at Steph. “Does that mean you don’t want lunch?”

“Lunch?”

“I only had toast for breakfast and I’ve done a lot of work since. I need to refuel.”

“But I have a better idea.” Steph took Gemma to the couch and sat her down. “Now close your eyes.”

“Steph.”

“Close them!”

Gemma sighed and did as she was told. She could hear Steph moving about until she felt the couch dip on either side of her thighs. “Steph.”

“Just wait,” Steph whispered. She grabbed Gemma’s hand, pulling it towards her body. Gemma caught on pretty quickly. She opened her eyes, yanking her hand away.

“I’m not going to have sex with you.”

“What? Why?” 

“Because you’re sick, Love.”

“So?”

Gemma looked down, noticing the shuffling sounds she had heard was Steph taking her pants off. She stared for a minute, wanting Steph more than ever, but it wasn’t right and she managed to snap out of it. “Love, it is the easiest way for me to get sick.”

“How?”

“Kissing. Anything to do with our mouths, Love. Your germs.”

“But I want you.”

“I want you too, but it isn’t the best thing at the moment.”

“But Dean isn’t here.”

Gemma smiled, sympathetically. “I know, Love and it’s usually our time to ourselves, which I love more than anything, but you’re sick.”

“Yes, but you’ve kissed me all weekend.”

“Yes, dry little pecks here and there, but not the amount of when we’re having sex or even when you’re healthy.”

“So just to be clear, you’re going to leave me here, on you, with no pants on and then deny me of sex.”

“It’s not like you’re naked.”

Steph quickly pulled the jumper and t-shirt over her head while Gemma tried to get her to stop. “Better?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Fine. Don’t touch me.” Steph’s hand slid between her legs. “You can just watch.” Gemma turned her head away, rolling her eyes. It was unbearable, having Steph on top of her like that. Steph moaned in her ear, causing Gemma to bite her lip and shake her head, still not looking. Steph stopped. “You seriously aren’t going to touch me?”

“Steph, you’re sick. You have the flu. I would love to take you right now against this couch or that chair or the table, counter, bed, floor, wherever, but you need to get better.”

“Why are you being so stubborn?”

“Why are you so angry about it?”

“Because I’m mad that I’m sick when we were supposed to be on holiday.” Steph got up and dressed herself before plopping next to Gemma on the couch. She rested her head on Gemma’s shoulder. “We were supposed to have this nice getaway and I just had to get sick so now we can’t have it.”

“Right now. We can’t have it right now, but we will have it in two weeks time and many times after that. I’m bummed too, Love. I am. I wanted to do so many things to you, but life happens sometimes and yes, it sucks, but now we just get to look forward to it in a couple weeks.” 

“I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but it’s not working.” Steph lifted Gemma’s arm so she could cuddle. 

“Well what can I do?” 

Steph shrugged. “You being here is better than nothing.”

“No, seriously. What can I do right now to make you feel better?”

“Have sex with me.”

Gemma laughed. “Other than that.”

“Rub my shoulders?”

Gemma situated herself to sit behind Steph. Her hands immediately started working on the tight muscles around Steph’s neck. “Anything else?” 

“Seriously?”

“Seriously, what?”

“You’re just going to rub my shoulders?”

“Well you asked so yeah. Please don’t tell me you had to beg for it before?”

“No, of course not.”

“You’re lying.”

Steph smiled. “Terry wasn’t very good at it so I usually asked him to stop.”

Gemma tried not to laugh. “Yeah, I could see that. And me?”

Steph tilted her head back. “The best.”

“Don’t flatter me.”

“Trust me, I would never flatter you.” Steph leaned back against Gemma. 

“Kind of hard to give you a massage this way.”

Steph shook her head, closing her eyes. “I honestly just want to nap with you or watch a movie or just nap against you while you watch something.”

“So you just want to nap?”

“Yes, please.”

“Because you were naked five minutes ago.” Steph didn’t respond, other than rolling her eyes, clearly not pleased with that comment. “Did you tire yourself out?”

“No,” she grumbled.

Gemma grinned, trying not to laugh. “Well before you take your little nap, may I make a sandwich?” Steph sighed. “Love, I’m starving.”

“Okay.” Steph leaned up. “Can I have some soup?”

“Feeling a little sick?”

“No, just in the mood for a hot liquid.”

“Sure, Love.”

Gemma made a quick lunch for them both, happy to relax back on the couch with Steph. They got lost in some television show when Steph put her bowl on the coffee table, interrupting Gemma’s concentration when she glanced at Tom’s school picture on the mantel.

“Why did you put pictures of Tom up?”

Steph looked at the same photograph. “Because when you’re here, it’s your home too. Why? Does it feel weird?”

“No. It’s nice, but… yeah, I guess it is a little strange.”

“Why do you think?”

“Maybe because I’m seeing him in a world he’s never been in. He doesn’t know this part of my life.”

“What do you think his opinion will be when he finds out his mum is dating a woman?”

“I think he’ll be confused at first and he’ll probably wonder if that’s the real reason his dad and I didn’t work out. Honestly, he probably won’t like it at the start.”

“After all that stuff with Simon, you think he’ll still blame you?”

Gemma pondered on the question. “Yeah, I sadly do.”

“Do you think you’re projecting?”

Gemma shook her head. “No. He didn’t like it when I started dating his teacher. When I asked why, his reasoning was James wasn’t good enough for me, but I couldn’t fathom why it was okay that Simon cheated on me for three years with a woman half his age, but me going on a date was weird. Why wasn’t Kate wrong for Simon?”

“Maybe it wasn’t you dating in general. Maybe it was because this man was his teacher.”

“Yeah, quite possibly.”

“And I’m a catch, so.”

Gemma smirked. “Ten, ten, that’s for sure.”

“I think he’d like me.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’m awesome, clearly.”

“Clearly.” Gemma reached behind the couch and rubbed her finger against Steph’s cheek. “You really are amazing.”

“I know,” Steph joked.

“No, I’m serious. You’re incredible. My lifesaver, in aspects. I don’t know where I’d be without you in my life.” Steph smiled. “You healed this big, gaping hole I had in my heart. Something that I only expected to grow larger, not shrink and I just,” Gemma sighed, heavily, “I’m so grateful that Sarah dragged me to Pauline’s and that I was so miserable I went outside for a smoke only to meet the first person who didn’t make me feel new. You just made me feel like I actually belonged in a community I didn’t know. You’ve shown me love and family and I just can’t get past the fact that when I wake up in the morning, I feel whole again.” Gemma wiped away a single tear. 

Steph took Gemma’s empty plate, putting it next to her bowl. She scooted closer to her and took one of her hands. “You didn’t need lifesaving, Love. You just needed someone to listen.”

“And why did you?”

“Because I could see it in your eyes. The dark circles, the tiredness, the sadness. It was there. It followed you, but I knew there was something deeper. When we met in that driveway, that’s all I could see and I found the mystery intriguing, but when I took Dean to see you, I saw the other side of you. Your walls weren’t up. The way you looked and talked to Dean, I knew there was more to you and I knew it was just bursting to get out. When you came over, you offered to help clean up my son’s vomit, you allowed me to take time and clean myself up. You let Dean stay with us. There was just this beautiful side of you that seeped through the cracks and I fell for it. I fell for your hidden, mysterious beauty and it just clicked. You and I just clicked and I knew I was going to do everything in my power to not let that go.” Gemma nodded, wiping more tears. “I think I fell in love with you that first night and I knew I didn’t ever want to let you go. That’s why this is your home.” Steph took Gemma’s hand and placed it on her heart. “This, right here, pounds like crazy every time I see you, whether it’s the first thing in the morning, saying goodbye at work or you coming home for dinner. This is where you’re supposed to be, Gem. On this couch, taking care of your sick girlfriend when we should be shagging our brains out in the countryside somewhere.” Gemma laughed. “I wasn’t your lifesaver. I was your comfort and your shoulder to cry on because it’s what you needed most. Because I’m madly in love with you. Because no matter what happens in the future, if you move in, if we get married, if we have children, if Tom comes back, I am always going to love you and be that shoulder. I’m always going to be the person to love you, without judgement about your past. Always. This heartbeat is your home.”

Gemma grabbed Steph’s hand, pulling it to her own. “Mine too,” she whispered. “I love you so much, Steph.”

Steph grinned. “I love you too and if you don’t let me kiss you right now, I’m going to take it all back.”

Gemma barked with laughter before resting her forehead against Steph’s. It was the lightest of pecks, but they stayed that way for a time, soaking in one another as their hands rested on each other’s chests. Gemma kissed Steph’s forehead. Eventually they laid against the couch, Steph resting on top of Gemma, her hand still above her heart, Gemma holding it. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Gemma woke a couple hours later, Steph still sound asleep on top of her. She grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels. Steph still felt warm, but she felt comforted by it. She noticed she didn’t sound congested and knew she was well on her way to being better. She settled on some movie that she didn’t really care about and mindlessly ran her fingers through Steph’s silky hair. She took comfort in her surroundings. The sunlight coming in through the large window. The plants here and there. The pictures of Dean. Their dirty plates on the table. The chair they had made love in a while back. The furnace that looked like a fireplace, that kept them warm in this moment. She felt peaceful. She allowed the film to entertain her while Steph’s deep breathing kept her content. 

Steph's stirred a little while later. Gemma felt her stretch her legs out and then squeeze Gemma’s side, stretching out her back. Her eyes fluttered open and she tilted her head up to look at Gemma, with a shy smile.

“Afternoon.”

“How long was I out?”

“Well I just woke about an hour or a little less ago so I’m going to say a couple hours.”

“I guess I am still sick.”

Gemma chuckled. “I think you would have passed out on me after an orgasm.”

“I think you’re right. I just want to be better.”

“I know, Love.”

“But you slept as well?”

“I did. You were on top of me like a nice, warm blanket, so.”

“Warm because of body heat?”

“And probably a small fever.”

Steph groaned. She sat up, stretching her arms above her head. Gemma missed her warmth and wanted her back. Steph smiled at her before getting off the couch. Gemma reached for her arm, gliding her hand down as Steph continued to walk. Gemma focused back in on her show. Steph relieved herself and came back into the room.

“Can I take two more aspirin?” 

“Of course, Love”

“Will it break this stupid fever?”

“It should.”

“Does that mean we can still have a fun weekend?”

Gemma smiled and turned to look at Steph. “Quite possibly.”

Steph quickly put the pills in her mouth, and took them with water. She skipped back to the couch, jumping onto Gemma, who smirked. Steph tickled her sides, causing Gemma to loudly laugh, using her strength to push Steph back against the couch. 

“You seem better.”

“I feel so much better.”

“Do you?”

Steph nodded. “Must have a good doctor.”

“I’ve heard she’s alright.”

“You shouldn’t talk about my girlfriend like that.”

“Like what?”

“She’s way better than alright.” Steph pushed her back so she could rest on Gemma. Gemma sighed with relief.

“You know your couch isn’t the most comfortable.”

“That’s because it’s old and was super cheap, but I figured when you move in, we can get rid of this and bring in your nice, fancy couch.”

“It’s black.”

“I know.”

“Won’t it be too dark in here?”

“Gemma, this one is brown. I’d prefer yours. I want you to incorporate as much of your stuff here as you’d like. How new is your mattress?”

Gemma laughed. “That’s right, you’ve never slept on my bed.”

“Nope, never had a sleepover at Gemma’s.”

“Well would you want to test my mattress? Make sure it’s comfortable before we pack it up and bring it over here?”

“Yeah, but when would we do that?”

“Well, we wanted a holiday. We could stay at mine tonight.”

“But I’m sick.”

“Yes you are, but you’re getting better and we could make it a nice night. I could cook you a nice dinner, maybe some wine once the aspirin has passed, give you another massage.”

Steph smiled. “That does sound good. I’d have to call Terry and give him your number.”

“He should have it anyway, but what do you say? Nice little holiday at my flat?”

“I’d like that.”

“Good. I’ll pack a little bag, let you relax and we can head over later. Might need to take food from here though.”

Steph chuckled. “We can also order in.”

“Yeah, we could. We’ll see how you’re feeling.”

“Sounds good, but for the time being, I don’t want to get off this couch.”

“You know we don’t have to go, right? If you want to stay here, in your own bed-”

“I want a holiday.”

“Okay, then. Well how about while you rest a little more, I get the beds made and put clothes away. Tidy things up so we don’t have to rush around tomorrow.”

“But you’re warm and cozy.”

“I know, Love, but this way if we do or don’t go to mine, everything will be in tip-top shape.”

“Alright.” Gemma kissed her forehead and Steph sat up. “But will you lay with me when you’re done?”

“Of course.”

Steph smiled, sleepily. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Rest, relax and get ready for a possible holiday.”

It wasn’t long until Steph returned to her slumber. Gemma quietly collected all the bed makings for their and Dean’s bed and made her way upstairs. She made Dean’s first, knowing it would be the easiest. She made sure to tuck in everything around the bed, fluffed his pillows and made it look as nice as possible. She struggled with their bed, getting the fitted sheet on. She took her sweater off, putting on a workout tank top and fixed her hair so more was up in a ponytail. She did the same to their bed, fluffing the pillows and making sure every nook and cranny was smooth. She always did love a freshly made bed. She put everyone’s clean clothes away, hers included, still loving the fact that she had her own small parts of the dresser. She could hear Steph was up downstairs and decided to join her, taking down the now empty laundry basket. 

“You’re up,” she announced, returning the basket where Steph liked it.

“Wanted some tea. Do you want some?”

“Please.”

Gemma walked up behind Steph, her back to her and wrapped her arms around Steph’s waist. She kissed her shoulder, nuzzling her neck and placing a kiss there. Steph smiled, holding Gemma’s arms.

“You’re sweaty.”

“Well, putting two beds together takes some work without an extra pair of hands.”

Steph rubbed Gemma’s smooth arms before turning. She could see the definition in her arms, each muscle laid out plain as day. She traced over certain lines. “How does one get arms like these?”

“Working out. Why? Do you want them?”

“No. I just like looking at yours. I also like the way you look in this shirt.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah. I like seeing all your muscles.”

“I know you do.”

“You know, I’m feeling a lot better.”

“Are you?”

Steph nodded. “And I don’t think I have a fever anymore.”

“No?”

Steph shook her head.

“Well, let me be the judge of that.”

“Can’t go with the flow, can you?”

“Oh, I can. I’m just not getting sick.”

“But I would take good care of you.”

“Yeah, you would, but I rather none of us be sick.”

The kettle started to whistle as Steph placed a kiss against Gemma’s collarbone. They stepped apart. Gemma got her the thermometer out of her medical bag and walked to the couch. Steph came a short time later with two mugs of tea. They sat together on the couch.

“Before you take a sip, let me check your temperature.”

“Why before?”

“Warm liquid can warm the body so better to get a reading before.”

“But it’s going in my ear.”

“Why do you argue with me? It’s not a needle. It’s a tiny little thing going into your ear.” Steph moved her hair, without saying a word. Gemma leaned in close and spoke in a whisper. “And if you’re good, I promise to give you a very nice reward.” Steph felt a shiver run through her spine before the impending thermometer. They sat still for a moment until it beeped. Gemma smiled. “You’re back down to normal range.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, but we still should wait a little before we pack for our evening.”

“As long as by the time we get there, I can kiss you.”

“I definitely think that is a possibility.”

“Good,” Steph answered, sitting back and sipping her tea. Gemma not too far behind her, placing her hand on Steph’s thigh. 

The day carried on, both of them chatting on the couch while reading or watching the tellie. Around five, they decided to get a few things together in prep for their holiday. Steph tried to help Gemma pack, but was told to just rest.

“I’m tired of resting, Gemma.”

“I know, Love, but to be on the safe side. What do we need from the bathroom?”

Steph rambled off a small list of things like toothbrushes, moisturizers, small make-up items, etcetera. Steph was looking in the small suitcase on Gemma’s return.

“Where’s your stuff?”

“Well we’re going to my apartment so I have stuff there. Figured I would just grab a few more things to bring her tomorrow unless you want a night alone with Dean after his returns, then I can just bring them the next time I come.”

“I don’t know why you’d think I’d want a night alone.”

“Well, in case something happens and he needs to talk to you.”

“I think he’d tell you first or I don’t know, maybe he’d tell us as a family.”

Gemma smiled. “But I’m not really family.” Steph sighed. “I just mean I’m not his mum.”

“No, but you’re just as good. Dean has told you, you’re his family and I just told you downstairs that I’m your home.”

“I know, I just-“

“Just what?”

“I worry that I’m going to wake up one day and this is all just going to be a dream. That all this good will crumple on me after everything I did.”

“I think you need to stop blaming yourself, Gem. You really do.”

Gemma sank on the bed, laying her head on Steph’s shoulder. “It’s hard for me sometimes.” 

Steph took her hand and kissed the top of her head. “I know, Love. I know and I understand it’s hard, but you’re not a bad person.”

“That’s not what I’ve heard in the past few years. I could list off the things people have said about me.”

“Yes, but you should know by now that I don’t care what anyone says about you.” Steph paused, letting the words fill the space. Gemma lifted her head as she looked at her. “You and my son are the only things that matter most to me. I don’t know if my mum said something to make you think like that today or-“

“No, it’s just in there.”

“Well, whatever the reason is, please know and believe me, Gem, when I say, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. You make me feel so whole and cared for and I wouldn’t let one idiotic person stop me from feeling that. Okay?”

Gemma nodded.

“And Dean loves you. He loves you so much. You mean the world to him too because you also support and care for him without question. So never second guess me, Love. I’m always going to be here.”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now kiss me.” Gemma smiled and kissed her lips softly. They pulled away, still entranced by one another. “And get me the hell out of this house so we can have a small holiday. I’ll call Terry when we get to yours.”

“Sounds like a plan, my Love.”

They gathered the few remaining items before heading out, Gemma carrying everything while Steph wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. As they settled in for a quick drive, Gemma realized she didn’t grab any food.

“So do you want me to pick something up, or order something later or make you something?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Well I forgot to grab food so I’d have to stop by the store.”

“We’re on holiday. Let’s just order something.”

Gemma grinned. She kissed Steph’s palm as they continued on. Once they arrived, Steph waited on Gemma to get the bags. Gemma was quick enough, wrapping her arm around Steph’s shoulders. They made their way up to the apartment and Gemma paused outside the door.

“I haven’t been here in awhile. I might have to do some light cleaning.”

“As long as I can sit on the couch, I’m fine with that.”

“Are you feeling bad again?”

“I’m just tired.”

“Well, you can test my bed while I clean.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I only want to test the bed with you.” 

“Then the couch is good too.”

Steph smiled. She placed her hand in Gemma’s chest, extended her neck and they kissed one another. Gemma opened the door and the air did feel a bit stale and had a slight hint of cigarettes that lingered. She walked to the balcony and cracked the door open. Steph wandered in behind her, standing near the entrance. Gemma took the pillows out on the balcony and shook them out in case they were dusty. She grabbed the blanket to wash.

Steph walked into the living room and smiled. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure there’s no dust. They do smell like cigarettes though.”

“It’s okay. I’m accustomed to the smell.”

Gemma brought the pillows back in and laid them back on the couch. She grabbed the remote and handed it to Steph. 

“Sit, relax. I’ll tidy, dust and then join you.”

Steph smiled. “Thanks.”

Gemma immediately started to clean as Steph got comfortable on the couch, laying down. 

“Gem?”

“Yeah?” She was already wiping the table.

“Can you take my temperature?”

“Sure. Do you feel worse?” Gemma walked around the table, to the couch. 

“I just feel exhausted. All I did was walk a little bit from the car to here.”

Gemma felt her forehead. “Well you don’t feel warm, which is a good sign.” She checked her heart rate and poked around some, everything feeling normal. She laid her ear against Steph’s chest, to hear it clear. She got her medical bag and took her temperature, smiling when she saw the number. “Still no temperature.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah. You’re probably just exhausted in general and pushed yourself a little further than expected.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Gemma smiled. “If I’m wrong, I’m still going to take the best care of you I can.”

“Good.”

Gemma kissed her nose and lips before standing up, holding onto Steph’s hand before letting go. Once she finished cleaning the kitchen and living room, she felt a lot better. Like the space was more sanitary to live in. She lit a few candles to get rid of the old smells, Steph asleep again. She cleaned her bathroom and went through a lot of her stuff to get rid of. She was in the middle of scrubbing the tub when Steph popped around the door frame.

“What are you doing?”

Gemma jumped. “Geez, Love. You scared me.”

“Sorry.”

“I'm just cleaning it in case you wanted another bath later.”

“Would you join me if I did?”

“Of course.”

“Then maybe, but I’m getting hungry.”

“Well I’m almost done. There are a couple menus in one of the kitchen drawers out there if you want to look through those.”

Steph nodded, walking up to Gemma. She cupped her chin. “You’re sure I don’t have a fever?”

“Yes.”

“So I can kiss you?”

“Please.” Gemma sounded almost desperate as Steph planted a kiss against her lips. When Steph pulled back, Gemma stayed where she was, eyes closed and lips parted.

“Do you have any preference on dinner?”

_You_, Gemma thought. “Nope.”

“Alright. I’m going to call Terry first and then I’ll order something.”

“Sounds good. I’m almost done.”

Steph left her and walked to the phone in the living room. She took a deep breath and dialed.

_“Hello?”_

“Lisa?”

_“Steph.”_

There was an awkward pause. She hadn’t talked to Lisa since she left, not knowing she went to Birmingham. “Is Terry there?”

_“No. He and Dean went out to get fish and chips for dinner.”_

“Of course. Well, I just called to say I’m staying at Gemma’s tonight and wanted to give Terry the number.”

_“I’ll write it down. Just need to find a pen.”_

Steph could hear Lisa moving around in the background. Once one was found, Steph told her the number. Lisa repeated it and Steph assured her it was correct. They paused again. Steph was about to say goodbye when,

_“I’m not sure if you said something to Terry or not, but I wanted to thank you.”_

“What for?”

_“He’s been home a lot more, helping with Emily. He actually listens to what I have to say and helps where he can. He even barely goes to the pub now.”_

“Well I’m glad he’s being a tentative father.”

_“And I’m sorry we threw Dean into this mix without talking first.”_

“It’s fine as long as it’s better now.”

_“I think this time has definitely been going better.”_

“Good. Well, I’m actually about to order food for us myself, but have Terry ring me before bed.”

_“Yeah. I will.”_

“Thanks.”

Steph hung up the phone as Gemma met her on the couch. “So what are we getting?”

“Haven’t ordered yet. That was Lisa.”

Gemma gasped. “The other woman.”

Steph smiled. “Stop calling her that.”

“Sorry. How do you feel?”

“Weird.”

“To be expected.”

“More or less, I guess. The little girl’s name is Emily.”

“It’s a pretty name.”

“It’s Terry’s mother’s name. When I was pregnant, he asked if we could name it Emily if it was a girl and I had agreed.”

“So what you’re saying is, Terry has been involved with the baby longer than you thought?”

“No, I just, I don’t know. Dean always calling her ‘the baby’ just never really made her real, but now that I know her name, it actually makes her exist to me. I don’t know. Just feels weird.”

“I know the feeling. Kate and Simon named their little girl ‘Amelie’ because they enjoyed the French countryside while he cheated on me. It’s not comfortable.”

“No, it’s not. It’s just something I didn’t think about adjusting to and now I have to.”

“Well, you don’t have to be involved. You just have to make sure Dean is healthy.”

“Right.”

Gemma kissed her head. Steph leaned into her, embracing her warmth. “Do you want me to order something?”

“Yeah. I was thinking Indian.”

“Sounds good, Love.”

They spent the rest of the evening on the couch, eating curry and rice with samosas. Steph ate her fair share and Gemma could tell she was feeling better. After some time, they turned the television off, while Gemma put on a record of Miles Davis. As she sat, Steph brought her in for a kiss. It slowly, but surely became more heated as their lips met in one passionate kiss after another. Gemma slowly pushed her back against the couch when Steph pulled away.

“I think we should wait until we hear from Terry. That way we know there won’t be any interruptions.”

Gemma pecked her lips. “That’s a good idea.”

They situated themselves to be laying on one another. Steph stared at the painting on the opposite wall. “Could we take that with us when you move in?”

“Yeah, but I think we should wait until Dean has his say.”

“Of course. Can you break your lease?”

Gemma smiled. “I don’t rent, Love. I own this.”

“You do?”

“That’s why the walls are painted and everything is where I want it.”

“I didn’t know that. Would you sell it?”

Gemma shook her head. “Probably not. I thought that maybe if Tom did show up, he could have this place if he wanted to stay in Sheffield.”

“That would be nice.”

“Yeah and if not, I’m sure I could rent it.”

“Always an option.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, all the pictures of Tom would come with us. I figured, if you move in-“

“If?”

“Sorry, when,” Steph laughed, “when you move in, we could do some redecorating in the house so it’s a blend of us both.”

“That sounds like a good plan.”

“Yeah.” Steph looked at the clock. It was only 8:30, but she was becoming desperate. “I hope he calls soon.”

“He will.”

“I know, but I want you in a thousand ways.” She adjusted herself so her knee slipped between Gemma’s legs. 

“If you’re trying to get me wet, it’s too late because I have been for some time now.”

“Like I’d have to work hard to get you there. All you’d have to do is think about my hand in between my own legs.” 

Gemma bit her lip, her mind already slipping to it.

“You love watching me touch myself.”

“I do. I really do, but if you don’t stop, we’re going to be interrupted by a call.”

“But I like seeing you desperate.”

“Yeah, I know you do.”

Steph smiled. Gemma pushed her hair behind her ears, holding them there. They stared at one another for a moment when the phone rang. 

“Oh, thank G-d,” Steph whispered. “Should I get it or do you want to?”

“You can get it.”

Steph got off the couch while Gemma took a steadying breath. 

“Foster residence.”

_“Steph?”_

“Hey, Terry. I see Lisa gave you the number.”

_“Yeah. Hold on.”_ Steph smiled brightly knowing who she was about to hear. _“Hi, Mummy!”_

“Hi, Sweetheart! How are you?”

_“Good!”_

“Yeah? Are you having a good time?”

_“A great time! Daddy took me to a soccer match today!”_

“He did? I can’t wait to hear all about it! Did you have fun?”

_“I did.”_

“Oh that’s such a good thing to hear, Love. I’m glad you’re having a good time.”

_“Me too.”_

“Missed your dad, didn’t you?”

_“Yeah, I did. Is Gemma there?”_

“She is.” Steph pulled her mouth away from the receiver. “Gem!” 

“Yeah?”

“Someone wants to say hello!”

Gemma smirked and got off the couch. Steph smiled at her, handing her the phone.

“Hello?”

_“Hi, Gemma!”_

“Hi, Kid. Having a good time?”

_“A very good time.”_

“Oh that’s excellent. I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

_“Is Mummy better?”_

“Well why don’t you ask her?”

_“Okay. Are you picking me up tomorrow?”_

“I think we both are.”

_“Yay!”_ Dean shouted. 

“Here’s your mum, Love. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

_“I love you, Gemma!”_

“I love you too, Kid.”

Gemma handed the receiver back and motioned to the bedroom. Steph nodded.

_“How are you feeling, Mum?”_

“Oh much better, Love. Gemma has taken very good care of me.”

_“I’m glad you’re feeling better.”_

“Me too.”

They chatted a little longer before Terry got back on the phone. _“Hiya.”_

“Hey.”

_“So, Steph, I had a favor to ask.”_

“Sure.”

_“Do you think you and Gemma could come to the house tomorrow and pick him up? The soccer tickets kind of put me back and my car is in the shop so I rather not spend money on bus tickets so I can save up and get the car back.”_

“Hold on.” Steph called for Gemma again.

“Yeah?”

“Could we drive to Birmingham tomorrow to pick Dean up instead of meeting at the bus stop?”

“Sure.”

“Yeah, that’s fine, Terry.”

_“Thanks for that. Tell Gemma I said thanks too.”_

“Of course. What time should we get there by?”

_“Is three possible?”_

“Yeah, three is fine.”

_“Thanks.”_

“Sure.”

_“Alright, Son. Come say goodnight to your Mum.”_ She waited. _“Night, Mummy.”_

“Oh good night, my Sweet Boy. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

_“Okay. Love you!”_

“Love you too. Night night.”

_“Night.”_ Another pause. _“Alright. See you tomorrow. Thanks again.”_

“It’s not a problem. Bye.”

_“Bye.”_

Gemma came back into the room. “Sounds like it was good.”

“Yeah and now?”

“And now?”

Steph grinned. “I think it’s time for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be longer, honestly, but I decided to make you wait because it's more entertaining for me AND I can pick up writing fairly quickly!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe?
> 
> Takes off right where it left off so if you remember what that setup is, this is your fair warning. Hope you enjoy!

Steph hung up the phone with a warm smile, happy to know that Dean was having a good time. Gemma popped back into the room.

“Sounds like it was good,” Gemma stated.

“Yeah and now?”

“And now?”

Steph grinned. “I think it’s time for us.”

“You do, do you?”

“Yes, but I want to shower first.”

“No bath?” Steph shook her head. “Am I joining you?”

“No. I haven’t showered in two days so let me get clean before our festivities.”

“And what should I do in the meantime?”

Steph walked up to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder while the other laid in between her breasts. “Think of all the things you want to do to me when I get out.” She pressed a bruising kiss against Gemma’s lips, Gemma pulling her closer as she deepened it. 

Steph pulled back. “Let me shower.”

Gemma sighed and let go. “It’s not nice to work a woman up and then leave.”

“I think you’ll manage,” Steph said, walking into the bedroom. 

“Just don’t take too long,” Gemma shouted as she sat on the couch, her legs crossed and the album continuing to play from the record player. She could hear the shower running and really hoped it wouldn’t take be long. She let the music consume her, closing her eyes. 

What felt like moments later, she heard the music stop.

“Doctor Angelis?” Steph asked.

Gemma opened her eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at the woman in front of her. Steph was in a very skimpy, white and red nurse costume. Her long, thin legs were fully exposed and it cut perfectly around the bodice. She had a small, little headband with a red cross in her hair. Gemma smirked.

“I think someone mentioned a doctor,” Steph said, “and I’ve been waiting to play doctor/patient with you for two nights.”

“When did you pack this?”

“When you were grabbing things in the bathroom. Do you like it?” Steph asked as she walked towards Gemma, straddling her thighs.

Gemma nodded. She cupped Steph’s chin. “But if you’re a doctor, what am I?”

“I’m a nurse. I’m _your_ nurse,” Steph emphasized.

“You are, are you?”

“Uh huh.” Steph answered, getting up and heading towards the bedroom. Gemma ran her finger over her lips, hiding her smile. She quickly got up and met Steph, pushing her towards the table. She ran her hands up Steph’s thighs and grabbed her backside, kissing her passionately. 

“No underwear?”

“Why waste time? Do you really like my little outfit?”

Gemma kissed Steph’s neck, moaning as her hands continued to roam her body. “You are so sexy.” Gemma whispered in her ear. “And I can’t wait to have you.”

Steph smiled, meeting Gemma’s lips. Gemma lifted her, sitting her on the table. Steph wrapped her legs around Gemma’s hips, getting as close to her as possible. Gemma licked her neck, as Steph exhaled short little breaths. She pulled Gemma’s sweater off, revealing the tank top from earlier. 

“I seriously love this shirt.”

“It’s why I left it on.” 

Steph wasted no time, undoing Gemma’s jeans, but Gemma stopped her. “If you’re my nurse,” she stated, tracing her fingers up Steph’s inner thigh, “then that means I tell you what to do.”

“Is that so?”

“In this situation, yes.”

“Well what should I do first, Doctor Angelis?”

Gemma smiled. Her hand reached the apex of Steph’s thighs and she was greeted with a loud gasp. “Spread your legs wider.” Steph did as she was told, watching Gemma’s hand. The extremely short skirt of the dress didn't cover much more than half her bottom, letting them see Gemma’s hand explore her body. She teased between her folds, lightly running her fingers up and down. Steph’s finger tips dug into Gemma’s waist as she waited, breathing deeply. Her eyes started to close as Gemma applied more pressure, but still only teasing. 

Steph groaned and looked up Gemma, who was smirking.

“What?” She asked.

Gemma took her hands away and invaded the last of Steph’s space, embracing her fully. “I love you.” She placed a small kiss against Steph’s lips. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” They shared simple, small kisses. Steph ran her fingers up Gemma’s back and into her hair, pulling her closer. As the kiss deepened, Gemma sliding her tongue against Steph’s, she pulled Steph to her. She picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, pushing her against the wall. Steph wiggled and Gemma slowly let her down, her arms strong around Steph’s waist. Steph moaned into her mouth. She pushed back away from the wall, heading towards the bed. Her back was towards Gemma and as she bent over, Gemma could see the hint of what she wanted most. Gemma quickly took off her jeans and underwear as she stepped up behind Steph. She pulled Steph’s hips to her own. 

“Gem,” Steph moaned as she rubbed herself against Gemma. Gemma pushed her hips forward, watching Steph and moaning at the sight in front of her. She enjoyed watching Steph on hands and knees and used the opportunity to slip two fingers inside of her. She was wet and warm as she held her hip and guided her.

“Fuck, Gem. More. I want more.”

Gemma inserted another finger, working with Steph. The fabric of the dress bunched in her hand as she stared at her hand working in and out of her. Steph loved the feeling of Gemma inside of her. She wanted every part of her. Gemma leaned forward over Steph, kissing and biting her shoulders through the fabric. It’s not what she wanted. 

Gemma stopped, pushing the outfit above her hips, over her waist. Steph smiled, turning over and letting Gemma take it over her head. Steph sat, running her hands under Gemma’s shirt, exposing Gemma’s abs and lower half. She kissed her pubic mound, tasting herself from before. Gemma laid her down, crawling on top of her. 

“We have all night,” Gemma whispered.

“So let’s take our time?”

“Yeah.”

“Not in the mood for kink?”

“I loved your little outfit.” Gemma took Steph’s hand and placed it between her legs. They both moaned at the contact, Gemma practically dripping in Steph’s hand. 

“Clearly.”

“But I just want you. I want you in every way I can have you and I don’t want it to be rushed.”

Steph smiled. “Me either.”

They scooted to the top of the bed. Steph helped Gemma take her shirt and bra off. “Can you wear this shirt again tomorrow?”

Gemma laughed. “Sure.”

They discarded the items to the floor and kissed one another. Steph pushed Gemma up and returned to being on all fours. “I still want you to fuck me like this.”

“Do you?” Gemma kneeled behind her. She ran her hands up Steph’s body, cupping her breasts and squeezing them. She nipped the skin of her back as she teased her nipples through her fingers. She let one go and returned her hand back to being inside Steph. Steph immediately pushed her hips back, meeting Gemma’s thrusts. Gemma used her thumb and index finger to pinch Steph’s nipples causing Steph to gasp in surprise. 

“Fuck.”

Gemma grabbed her hip again as Steph fell to her forearms. Gemma was mesmerized by Steph’s body in front of her. The way she gripped Gemma’s pillow, her eyes closed, completely lost in ecstacy. Gemma curled her fingers, Steph moaning loudly. She reached between her own legs and started to rub herself. Gemma bent over her again. She moved her hair and bit her earlobe. “Gemma,” Steph groaned, tilting her head towards her. Steph listened as Gemma grunted her ear, getting lost in the sound. Gemma grabbed Steph’s wrist pulling it away from touching herself. She soon felt Gemma’s hand replace hers. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

Gemma leaned up a little higher, but could feel Steph withering. “Do you want to move?”

“Yes.”

Gemma sat back on her knees. Steph rolled over, spreading her legs open for Gemma. 

Gemma licked and bit her lips. A whisper of “fuck” fell from her mouth. 

Steph watched as Gemma’s chest rose and fell as she stared at the sight between Steph’s legs. 

“Gem?”

“Yeah?” Gemma said, looking up.

“We’re not done.”

Gemma laughed and leaned forward, slipping her fingers back inside. She watched as Steph’s mouth opened and she followed. She smirked. “No.” She kissed her. “We’re definitely not.”

Steph brought her knees up as her arms wrapped around Gemma’s neck. They locked eyes as Gemma started to pump in and out of her. Steph held her gaze as she moaned, gripping the back of Gemma’s neck. Gemma moved to her collar bone and then down to her breasts. She took a nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking it. Steph scratched down Gemma’s back as she felt her hand ghost over her center. Gemma looked up as she teased her. Steph smiled at her, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. Gemma watched as she applied pressure to Steph’s core. Her eyes closed and head shot back as her legs spread wider. Her head was against the pillow, completely entranced. 

Steph continued to state instructions. “Don’t stop, Gem”, “fuck me”, “kiss me”. Gemma followed each one. As she pulled back from one kiss, she knew Steph was close. Steph gripped her arm and back, holding her breath longer and longer.

“Gem… Gemma…,” her grip gaining strength, “fuck. I’m… I’m… oh, fuck.” Steph’s body shook as she came, moaning loudly. Her hips stopped as she laid there, catching her breath. Gemma, as always, left her fingers inside of her, her lips immediately going to Steph’s. Their kisses were sloppy as Steph caught her breath. Gemma eventually pulled out, laying on top of her, her breath evening out. 

Gemma lifted herself up on her elbows. Steph smiled at her and chuckled. 

“I don’t think I can move yet,” she whispered, turning her head and kissing Gemma’s arm. 

“That’s alright.” They kissed a few times. They were long smooches as Steph regained her strength, pushing Gemma to her back. Gemma smiled as Steph settled herself.

“Do you have a hair tie?”

“In the loo.” Steph pecked her lips and got up. Gemma watched her pale body step into the bathroom. “Drawer on the right.”

Steph grabbed one and put up her hair in a bun. She smirked when she came back into the room. 

“How are you feeling?” Gemma asked.

Steph scrunched her nose up in thought. “Hmm… wet.”

“Well I can take care of that.”

Steph climbed into bed and on top of Gemma. “But it’s your turn.”

“Is it?”

“I think so.” Gemma cupped her cheeks and checked her forehead. “I’m fine, Love.”

“Then why the ponytail?”

Steph kissed her lips and then pecked her nose and chin. She moved to her neck, licking and sucking. She went to Gemma’s breasts, sucking a nipple into her mouth. Gemma sighed as she felt Steph’s tongue down her body. She prepared herself for the contact she was hoping for. Steph ran her hands up Gemma’s legs, kissing the inside of her knees and inner thighs. The closer she got, the more Gemma wanted her. 

Gemma watched as she kept her eyes closed for each peck to her skin. She realized how soft her hands were as they traced up or down her legs. Even in this moment, when she was patiently waiting for Steph to go down on her, she could see the love and care. Nothing was rushed, everything was delicate. Steph looked at her.

“What?” Steph asked.

“What?”

“Is it not good? You’re not making a sound, Love.”

“I was just watching you.”

“So not good?”

Gemma smiled. “It’s perfect. I’m just waiting for you.”

Steph kissed her knee. “And what are you waiting for?”

Gemma raised her eyebrows and bit her lips. She nodded down. 

“Oh. Here?” Steph traced her fingers over her center. Gemma’s hips jumped with a moan. “More?”

“Yes, please, Love.”

“How much more?” Steph slipped in two fingers and Gemma gasped. She slowly worked in and out of her. 

“Why are you teasing me?”

“Am I?” Gemma nodded. “Or am I working you up for more?”

“Steph?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been wet since you sat on my lap and touched yourself earlier.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah and now I would love your mouth.”

“Do you?”

Gemma sighed, not interested in this game. She leaned forward and cupped Steph’s cheek. “Are you my nurse?”

“Yes.”

“Then as your doctor, I'm telling you: I want your mouth and I want it now.” 

“Okay,” she paused, situating herself. “Dr. Angelis.”

Steph made a broad lick through her folds. Gemma moaned, loudly. “God I don’t know why it turns me on so much when you call me that.”

Steph just chuckled as she focused on her center. Gemma grabbed her bun, pulling her hair as she spread her legs wider, running her feet down Steph’s sides. She loved the way Steph’s tongue felt as she concentrated on all the right spots. She moved her hips gently as she felt Steph’s hands roam under her bottom and squeezed it, pushing her hips up so she could enter her with her tongue. Gemma gasped, not being able to control herself. 

“Fuck,” she whispered. 

Soon, Steph let go. Gemma could feel her hand tracing over her body. Steph grabbed her breast, Gemma’s hand immediately on hers to keep it there. She knew, after all the things that had happened throughout the day, as soon as Steph made contact, it wouldn’t take her long. She didn’t want it to be over so quickly, but the feeling of Steph’s warm mouth always did things to her. She swore again at a particular flick of her tongue and pulled her hair. Her eyes were shut tightly, completely lost in the moment.

Steph continuously moaned against her center, enjoying her taste and every pull of her hair. She loved doing this to Gemma, knowing it was one of her favorite things. She knew Gemma was close and fighting it. She pulled away for a quick moment.

“Just let it go, Gem. I’m nowhere near done with you.”

Gemma looked down at her as her hips started to lose control. Steph sucked her center into her mouth for added pressure and used her tongue to keep Gemma stimulated. A few moments later and Gemma finally let go. She gasped and moaned, not being able to keep her hips still as she orgasmed. Steph made one final lick before kissing up her body. Gemma’s heart was pounding like crazy as Steph kissed her nipples.

“Fuck, Steph. It kills me every time.”

“I know.”

“Ugh.” Steph kissed her and started rubbing her center with her hand. “What are you doing?”

“I want another one.” She kissed Gemma, her hands not moving. 

“I don’t know if I can have another one this quickly.”

“Sure you can.” Steph continued to rub as Gemma alternated between opening her legs and closing them tight around Steph’s hand. She humped her hand, unable to control herself as Steph rubbed her thoroughly. She squeezed her thighs together and orgasmed again with a high pitched moan. 

“Oh fuck.” She couldn’t move and Steph wouldn’t let up. She grabbed Steph’s wrists and took Steph’s fingers into her mouth, knowing it would get her to stop. Steph watched her, completely dazed at the feeling as she watched and felt Gemma clean her hand. The way her skilled tongue moved around her fingers. Steph’s breathing picked up as Gemma started to sit up causing Steph to lay on her back. 

Steph smiled at her as Gemma kissed her chest, focusing on her breasts. She squeezed one as her mouth worked on the other. Steph enjoyed the fact that Gemma liked her breasts so much and knew how to make the experience pleasurable. She never caused her any pain. Even though Gemma ravished her breasts, it was always done delicately, with love. Gemma pushed the covers back as she transcended down Steph’s body, still holding onto her breasts and rubbing her nipples. Steph prepared herself, trying to grab onto the back of the headrest, but it was too high. She cupped Gemma’s hand on her breast and squeezed with a loud moan when Gemma made contact. 

Steph couldn’t explain what it felt like to have an experienced tongue against her center. The way Gemma would sometimes move her tongue slowly to tease her and other times it was rapid. Each bit of contact kept her guessing, knowing every time Gemma pulled away, a new sensation would touch her. She always tried to keep her hips still, knowing how difficult it was when Gemma couldn’t keep hers that way, but certain swipes would give her a surprise. She loved Gemma’s mouth and everything it did to her. Gemma moaned against her as Steph felt her tongue slowly push forward. Steph tilted her hips up, giving Gemma every bit of access to her body she could. It only lasted for a few moments before she felt her tongue back on center. She arched her back, reaching for Gemma’s hair. When she pulled it, the sound that came from Gemma pushed her closer to the edge. Gemma gripped her hips, wanting every piece of her she could get. 

Steph started rutting her hips, just a little, Gemma guiding her. Her moans became louder and higher as she came against Gemma’s mouth. Her body trembled as Gemma kissed her way back up. Steph laid there, arms and legs open. Gemma pecked her lips.

“Did I finally wear you out, Love?” Gemma asked, wiping her chin. Steph just watched her as she slowly nodded. “Do you feel alright?”

“I feel like heaven.” Steph’s body shook again as she was finally able to relax. 

“Yes, I know that way, but sick wise.”

“I think I just needed a really good shag.”

“You do, do you?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Gemma laughed and kissed her. “And how was your doctor experience?”

Steph smiled. “Definitely the best one I’ve had yet.”

“Good.” Gemma laid on her back, Steph soon cuddling up to her. 

“I want to do more.”

“More?”

“Yeah, but I am exhausted.”

“That’s because we’re old.”

“Speak yourself. I’m still thriving in my thirties,” Steph teased.

“And what does that mean?”

“That I’m not old.”

“Are you saying I am?”

Steph pushed up on her forearm. “No one with arms like these, a body like this or a mouth that skilled, is old.”

“Did you like that?”

“You haven’t gone down on me in a while so…”

“What? Yes I have.”

“When was the last time?”

“I don’t know.”

“New Years.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“Yes it was.”

“Well, Steph, if that’s what you want, you have to tell me. I’m not a mind reader and will give you every experience you want. Just tell me or push me down. I’ll do whatever.”

“That’s definitely noted.”

“As long as it’s good.”

Steph smiled. “It was very, very good.” She bent down and pecked Gemma’s lips before getting readjusted, back into Gemma’s arms.

“You know,” Gemma stated, “we just broke in this bed.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re the only person I’ve slept with in this bed.”

“Is it weird that I like that?”

Gemma reached over and kissed her forehead. “No because I like it too.”

Steph rubbed her fingers against Gemma’s side. She looked towards the bare bedside table and thought about the fact that this apartment still didn’t look lived in. She thought about Gemma’s anxiety from earlier in the day. Her insecurities. She placed her hand against Gemma’s heart and immediately felt Gemma take it, holding it there. She smiled as she looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, mouth a little agape, her breath deepening, as she slowly fell into slumber. Steph continued to watch for as long as she could, knowing Gemma was fully asleep. She looked at her until she felt herself starting to relax. She readjusted and Gemma quickly turned on her side, resting her head mear inches away from Steph’s. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

Steph smiled and shook her head. She pushed Gemma’s hair behind her ear, taking her hand once more. “I love you too, Gem.”

\-------------------------------------------------

The room was dark when Steph woke. She was used to having natural light shining in, but Gemma’s place was still dim. She was facing one of the bed side tables. A lamp, a lighter, an empty ashtray was all that was there along with Gemma’s watch. She picked it up and looked at it, only getting enough light from the living room. She was surprised by the time and turned over; Gemma was on her back and she wanted nothing more than to just be in the space with her.

“Gemma,” Steph whispered.

“Hm?” Gemma grunted, rolling onto her side. She soon missed Steph’s warmth as she moved back to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, her head towards her breasts. She kissed one of them before stilling.

“Gem.”

“Yeah, Love?” She mumbled, squeezing her tightly.

“You don’t have any natural light in your bedroom.”

Gemma sighed. “That’s why I bought it. Now shhh. I’m trying to sleep.”

Steph smiled. “It’s after eleven, Love. We need to get up soon if we’re going to be at Terry’s by three.”

“It’s only an hour and half drive.”

“Yes, but what if we hit traffic?”

“They’ll be at his house.”

“True.” Gemma’s breath slowly evened out, but Steph wanted more. “Do you know what I love most after a night of lovemaking?”

Gemma smiled, her eyes still closed. She reached down in between Steph’s legs that were already parted. Her face that was so close to her breasts, began to tease with bites and a warm tongue. Steph moaned, laying on her back. 

“I was just going to suggest a cuddle,” Steph said, through short breaths.

“What?” Gemma asked, lifting her head.

“Or breakfast.”

“Breakfast does sound nice.”

“Yeah, except now, I want you.”

Gemma rolled her eyes, but laughed all the same as she straddled Steph, still touching her. They met in a hungry kiss, Steph holding the back of Gemma’s neck, keeping her close.

“You’re still wet,” Gemma commented.

“I guess I’m still thinking about last night.”

“So what do you want?”

“What you’re doing.”

“Just rubbing you?”

“No.”

“So, my Love, what do you want?”

“I want you inside of me.”

Gemma didn’t wait a second as she inserted her fingers into Steph. Steph moaned, her arms rising above her head as she squeezed one of the pillows. “Anything else?”

“Kiss me,” Steph whispered. Their lips met as Steph rutted her hips against Gemma’s hand. Gemma reached forward, holding herself up on her knees, and grabbed Steph’s hand. Their fingers interlaced as they stared at one another, smiling and panting. Steph arched her back, her eyes closing. Her other hand grasped Gemma’s back as Gemma started to alternate between penetration and rubbing her center. She kissed Steph’s neck, loving the way Steph felt around her digits. 

“G-d you feel so good,” Gemma spoke softly. “Always so good on my fingers, my mouth. You’re so, so good.” 

Steph turned her face toward Gemma. Gemma smiled, hearing Steph’s soft little moans at every thrust. Once Gemma entered her again, Steph started to rub her own core as she squeezed Gemma’s other hand. Gemma let go, pulling Steph’s wrist away and touching her with both hands. She watched as Steph withered and sighed at every touch. She was close by the sounds she continuously made. Steph bit her bottom lip, grasping at Gemma’s arms. Her body shook and she swore as she orgasmed. 

Gemma kissed her cheek, sweetly, catching her breath as she laid next to Steph. She snuggled into her side and rested her forehead against the top of Steph’s arm. Steph turned her head and looked towards Gemma, seeing her eyes closed.

“Are you falling back asleep?”

“No,” Gemma mumbled.

“Are you that tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you getting sick?”

“What? No. You just wear me out.”

“How?”

“My arms are sore. My jaw is a little too.”

“Oh my poor love. How will I ever make it up to you?” Steph rolled on her side, walking her fingers down Gemma’s body as they descended into the sheets. 

Gemma smiled. “I don’t know.”

“Maybe if I laid on top of you?” Steph questioned as she sat herself on top of Gemma. 

“Maybe.”

“Perhaps if I lean forward so I can,” Steph light rubbed Gemma’s core, “make contact?”

“It’s better.”

“What if I,” Gemma felt Steph’s fingers enter her, “go inside of you?”

“I think that’s the best option we have,” Gemma moaned, Steph pumping in and out of her. “Hold on. I don’t want to be on my back.” 

“Where do you want to be?”

Gemma pushed Steph so her head now laid at the foot of the bed. “On top.”

“Why do you like being on top so much?”

“Because I love the way you feel inside of me when you fuck me like this. Three please.”

Steph sat up and kissed Gemma’s lips. They stared at one another when Steph entered Gemma. Gemma wrapped her arms around Steph’s shoulder as she met every thrust, bouncing as much as she could on Steph’s fingers, without hurting her. Steph was in awe watching her, feeling her grip, hearing her sounds. Gemma laid her head on Steph’s shoulder, using her core muscles to keep her strength. Steph kissed her ear and pulled on her earlobe. Gemma gasped, kissing Steph, messily as they pulled back and made eye contact. Gemma was concentrating, biting her lip when Steph used her free hand. Gemma pushed forward, laying Steph down so she could ground her hips with more room, moaning louder. Steph met every thrust as Gemma sped up. 

“So close, Steph,” she moaned.

“Take your time,” Steph said, watching every moment. 

Steph met her center again and Gemma sat back up, grinding against her fingers. A moment passed and she kissed Steph. Their foreheads pressed together, Steph not closing her eyes, staring into Gemma. Gemma looked at her, her mouth open. A smile crept onto her face as she orgasmed. She stayed on her knees but leaned her face against the comforter. Steph lightly scratched her back. She shifted down and laid down on top of her, kissing her chest.

“You’re going to be the death of me woman,” Gemma commented.

Steph laughed. “At least you’ll die happy and satisfied.”

“True.”

“But for the long haul, I'd rather you always be here.”

Gemma hummed. “Me as well.”

Steph kissed her head. “We need to get up soon.”

“For breakfast?”

“Yes and to get my son.”

“Yes, Dean too. I’m going to have to shower first.”

“Why would you want to do that?”

Gemma sniffed her fingers. “I smell like you. Don’t think I should touch your son in this capacity.”

“Well if that’s the case, I need to shower too.”

“Yes, but if you go with me, I’ll never get out.”

“But it’s not like we wouldn’t have fun.”

Gemma laughed. “You seriously are trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

Steph chuckled as well. “Looks like it.”

Gemma propped herself. “And how are you feeling? You’re not warm at all.”

“Much more like myself. A little tired, but I don’t think that has to do with any illnesses.”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Good.”

Gemma pecked her lips and got out of bed. She stretched her arms above her head with a deep sigh. She turned, stretching her right arm across her chest and holding it there with her left. After a few moments she switched arms, stretching her left. Steph watched all the muscles in her back, wanting to run her hands over the defined lines. “My arms are killing me.”

“Oh you’ll be fine.”

“Does nothing of you hurt?”

“Not really.”

“Am I getting old?” Gemma inquired, thinking.

Steph crawled towards her on the bed and stood behind her on bended knee. She ran her hands down Gemma’s arms. “If you’re getting old, at least it’s very, very sexy.”

Gemma smiled. “I think you’re trying to flatter me again.”

Steph sat beside her. “Well, you should at least know how beautiful you are.”

“I do and I know, I’m not as beautiful as you are.”

Steph blushed. She bit her lip and broke eye contact, shaking her head from the thought. “Are you really tired?”

“Now that I’m up, I feel refreshed. Why?” Gemma asked, walking into the bathroom. She turned on the water as she looked in the mirror.

“Well I was thinking we could pick Dean up and then go do something together as a family.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. A walk somewhere or maybe a museum, if he’s up to it.”

“He did say he wanted to go to an art museum.”

“He said he wanted to go to the art museum with you.”

“Right.” The bathroom started to fog up from the steam.

“Thoughts?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“If he’s up to it. He might be tuckered out.”

“Possibly, but if he wants to, could be fun.”

“Good. Why don’t I let you shower and I’ll make us something to eat.”

Gemma was about to step into the shower. “Well, you could, if there was anything edible in this flat, but there isn’t. There is a cafe up the block.”

“Then how about I run over there, get us some coffee and something to eat.”

Gemma smiled. “I would love that.” Gemma got into the shower while Steph got herself ready. She pulled her toothbrush out of the bag and started brushing her teeth. She noticed whenever she did something mindless in Gemma’s apartment, she’d look around. She noted the few books on the bookshelf. A few pictures of her and Tom she hadn’t seen. The little touches that were so specifically Gemma. She quickly realized she was meant to be buying breakfast. She told Gemma that she’d be back and set off.

After a nice quiet breakfast and another unexpected, but quick session of love making on the couch, they got ready to leave. Gemma added a few more clothes to their overnight bag to take with her to Steph’s. She actually was happy to have more of her stuff to Steph’s place. _ “My home” _, she reminded herself. Steph grabbed a photo from the bookshelf. An innocent photo of Gemma and Tom together. She did it without Gemma noticing. Soon after, they headed out to the car. The day was sunny, but still cold as Steph wrapped her coat tighter around her body, following Gemma into the car.

“Why are you in a mood?” Steph asked, getting in.

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not in a mood.” Gemma slammed her door by accident.

“Did I do something? I mean in the small time from your shower, to eating, to shagging, to getting here, something happened.”

“Nothing happened, Steph.” Gemma smiled, starting the car. “I’m fine.”

“When you say you’re fine, you’re not. Did I do something?” Steph asked again.

“No.”

“You sure?”

Gemma grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. “I promise you, you did nothing. I just got lost in my head again, in the shower. I think it’s the flat.”

“Well why didn’t you just say?”

“Because I’m tired of talking about it. I’m tired of feeling like this. I’m tired of thinking I’m some shit person and I’m tired of blaming myself for what I did to Tom, but I can’t stop. That place is just a reminder of all of that and I’m not putting any of that on you. Going there, that is, because I wanted to go. I wanted you to get some form of a holiday because you work so hard and you deserve a break, but I forget that it can have an affect on me.”

They both sat there for a moment, the car running, but Gemma not moving. She rested her head on the steering wheel. Steph watched her before squeezing the hand Gemma was already holding. “What can I do, Gem?”

Gemma sat back and sighed. “I don’t think there is anything you can do.”

“Is there a possibility that you’d like to talk to someone? You know, maybe someone who can help you forgive yourself?”

“And then I’d have to talk about it all again.”

“Yeah, but maybe it would be the last time you’d have to tell the story from start to finish,” Steph stated, clear as day.

Gemma finally made eye contact with her, soaking in her words. “G-d, I love you.”

Steph pat her leg. “I love you too.” Gemma leaned forward and they shared a gentle, longing kiss. “Want to talk about that possibility later?”

“Yeah,” Gemma whispered.

“Okay. I just want what’s best for you, Love.”

“I know. I only want the best for you as well.”

“And I’ll do anything I can to make sure you’re happy.”

“I know.” Gemma looked at the time. “But we better get going, otherwise we’ll be late.”

Steph nodded. Gemma put her car in reverse and backed out of the space. Steph watched her for a while before turning her focus on the road. It didn’t take long for Gemma to get past it as they drove on. Before Steph knew it, she was back to her old self and laughing.

“But why red hair?” Steph asked.

“I don’t know. I guess it was the most rebel color I could think of. And not like a natural red, like fiery, bright red hair.”

“I can’t believe we were in your flat and I didn’t get to see a picture.”

“I grabbed a couple albums. They’re in the back.”

Steph grinned. “Can I climb back and get them?”

“No. They’re for later.”

“Fine, but seriously, Gem, red?”

“I had blue before that. I was seventeen and in London by myself. What would you expect?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never dyed my hair.”

“Never?”

“No. Well my mother wouldn’t allow it and then after I got married, I felt like my time had passed and it was too expensive anyway. Really couldn’t do much of anything after Dean was born, before I started Ann Summers.”

“That’s nonsense. If you want to dye your hair, you can choose any color you’d like.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“So fiery red?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“I think there is a salon at this exit. Should we take a detour?”

Gemma jokingly started to pull towards the exit lane and they both laughed. “So why are we driving all the way to Birmingham to pick Dean up instead of meeting halfway?”

“Terry asked.”

“Yes, I assumed, but why?”

Steph sighed. “He took Dean to a football game yesterday while his car is in the shop. Apparently didn’t want to waste money on bus tickets. Guess the game set him back.”

“Is he usually so careless with money?”

“No. I’m assuming he bought the tickets and then his car got messed up. It’s an old piece of junk. He should have used that ticket money to save up for a new car, but I guess he wanted to make the weekend special.”

“Like a bribery gift?”

“I mean he could be jealous of your means so decided to show that he could do nice things with his son too.”

“Why?”

“He’s intimidated by you.”

Gemma looked around, bewildered. “How?”

“You’re a doctor. You’re well off. You have money and now his family. Guess he needs to put his mark in.”

“It’s in. His name is Dean.”

“He doesn’t view it that way.”

“Does he think I’m going to take over or something?”

“I don’t know. Honestly, he’s probably jealous that Dean tells you he loves you.”

“Why would he be jealous of that?”

“My guess is he hasn’t said it to Lisa and it probably irks him that Dean gets along so well with you since he didn’t with Johnny.”

“Hmm. Maybe. Should I be worried?”

“About what?”

“Terry.”

“No. It’s not worth being worried about.”

“You sure?”

Steph looked over her with a polite smile. “I swear it.”

“Did your mum ever like Terry?”

“Yes and no. When we first started dating, I think she was proud that I was dating the popular boy. He was very sweet and gentle, but once I got pregnant and he had to get a job, he was just angry at the world, but my mother always viewed him as the man of the house and without a man, how could I survive?”

“Did you think about other options?”

“I was young so yeah I thought about abortion, but my mum talked me out of it saying that it wasn’t right and I did the action and needed to take responsibility for myself, blah, blah, blah. But honestly, I have no regrets and I’ve managed to raise a decent son which is the most important thing to me.”

“More than decent.”

“Yeah well, all I do is worry.”

“About what?”

“He doesn’t have a lot of friends, he’s so quiet. I worry about his social life at school even though his teachers say he is social and plays well with everyone. I just often wonder if that’s because he doesn’t talk.”

“Well he’s going to that birthday party next weekend.”

“Oh, shit.”

“What?”

“I forgot to talk to Terry about it.”

“Do it today.”

“I don’t want to go in that house nor see Lisa.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“It would just be awkward.”

“Well yeah, it would be, but-“

“I’ll figure it out.”

Gemma patted her knee, running her thumb back and forth. “How about, if he comes out with Dean, we talk to him and if he doesn’t, we just call him later in the week.”

Steph took Gemma’s hand. “Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Love.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

“An actual co-parent. It is quite nice.”

“Well, I’m not-”

“Stop. Don’t say it. You take him to school, you give him advice, you take care of him. You are a co-parent.”

Gemma had a shy smile, but nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. Steph laid her head against the headrest and stared at Gemma. Her eyes traced Gemma’s profile, the way she licked her lips and ran her hand through her hair. She noticed Gemma running her finger over her lip, lost in thought. Steph patted Gemma’s thigh.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Just all the things I need to do tomorrow and the week ahead.”

“What’s first?”

“I have a meeting tomorrow and then we have dinner on Tuesday?”

“Yes, with Hellie, but we can move that if need be.”

“No, I think it’ll be good. I’m excited.”

“Okay.”

“And then Wednesday, you and Dean are coming to the office.”

“For what?”

“Steph, you need to do blood work and Dean needs his flu jab.”

“But I’m better.”

“Yes, but blood work is to make sure everything else is okay. Cholesterol, cell counts, your thyroid. All important things.”

Steph sighed. “Fine.” 

“And then we have to figure out the birthday party situation.”

“Yeah, we do.”

“So just a nice week ahead with a lot of things to do.”

“Can you pick up Dean from Mum’s on Thursday?”

“Sure.”

“I have a party.”

“You do?”

“Well, Nita does. I have to watch all my party planners throw parties once a year and I rather just be done with it as quickly as possible.”

“Did you ever answer them about the seminars?”

“Oh, well, we’ve discussed it, but they want to work out a few more details and want to get everything set up before they decide to send me some place.”

“But are you going to do it?”

Steph smiled. “You’d support me?”

Gemma kissed her hand. “One hundred percent.”

“Yeah, I think I am.”

“Good. If it makes you happy, that’s all that matters.”

Steph nodded. 

A little while later, Gemma pulled up outside Terry’s house. Steph took a deep breath.

“Do you want me to just go to the door? You could still technically be sick.”

“No. Just give me a kiss before we get out.”

Gemma undid her seatbelt and turned towards Steph. She cupped her cheek as their lips were brought together. Gemma felt Steph take her hand and squeezed it. They pulled back and stayed close to one another for a moment. Steph pecked her lips and started to slip on her coat.

“Let’s go,” she whispered.

When they got out of the car, Steph took Gemma’s hand as they crossed the street together. Steph led the way and rang the doorbell. She could hear the pitter patter of Dean’s feet running towards the door. He opened it as quickly as he could.

“Mummy!” He said, hugging her around her waist. 

“Hi, Tigger!”

Dean squeezed her tightly. He finally let go and she knelt down, his arms going around her neck. “I missed you,” he whispered.

Steph rubbed his back. “I missed you too.” Dean finally let go and stepped back. Steph cupped his little face. “So much.”

“Do you feel better?”

“I feel one hundred percent better. Gemma took really good care of me.”

Dean looked up at Gemma and smiled. “Hey, Kid.”

It was Gemma’s turn to feel Dean’s strength around her waist. She rubbed his head, before she kissed it. “Hi, Gemma.”

“Good time?” Steph asked, as he continued to hug around Gemma’s waist.

“Yeah, but I’m ready to go home,” he said in a low tone.

Terry slowly made his way to the door with his bag. “Hiya.”

“Hey.”

“Dean, your coat.” Dean took and slipped it on. He turned to Steph. “You look like you're feeling better. Practically glowing,” Terry commented.

“Yeah. I had a good doctor take care of me.”

“Yeah, but I know this look.”

Steph sighed. “Terry.”

“I’m just saying… must not have been too sick.”

“She was on Friday. Could barely get off the couch,” Gemma answered. “But she had her shot which made the recovering procedure faster. So she’s back in tip top shape.”

“Right,” Terry answered, clearly annoyed.

“Yeah so thanks for taking him to a match,” Steph answered.

“It’s not a problem. Thanks for driving all the way back over here to pick him up.” Terry held out his hand towards Gemma.

Gemma, a little put off by his previous comment, shook it. “It’s not a problem. Happy to do it.”

“But we should get this little guy home,” Steph said, not wanting to be there longer than necessary.

“Terry,” Lisa called, coming to the front door.

Steph looked away, licked her lips before putting her head down as Lisa snaked his arm around Terry’s waist, marking him as hers.

“Good to see you, Steph. You look great! You have this sort of glow about you.”

Steph looked over to Gemma first. She looked at the way Dean was still snuggled around her, resting his head against her stomach as Gemma mindlessly played with his hair. 

“Hey, Lisa,” she greeted, turning back to the house owners. “Thanks. I’m feeling much better. Thanks for taking care of him.”

“Yeah, we had a good time. Didn’t we Dean?”

“Yeah,” he answered. He looked up at Gemma with a smile. She looked down at him and grinned. 

“Well, like I said, we should be heading back. Dean, say goodbye to your dad.”

Dean let go of Gemma, and hugged Terry. Steph took the opportunity to stand next to Gemma. “Birthday party,” Gemma whispered.

“Oh, right. Terry?”

“Yeah?”

“Dean wanted to go to a birthday party next weekend on Saturday. Right, Love?” Steph asked Dean, who nodded.

“Well then I wouldn’t get him for the weekend.”

“Right, but I think it would be good. He needs friends and to socialize with kids his own age.”

“Yeah, but I get weekends. That’s the deal and I’ve already had to miss a few because of you.”

“Terry, that’s not the point-”

“What if,” Gemma interrupted before it got too heated, “after the party, which is at noon, I drive him over here and then we pick him up a little later on Sunday. It’s not the full weekend, but at least you can see him and he can stay the night.” 

Gemma wrapped her arm around Steph. She noticed the way Terry stared at the movement and where it laid on her shoulder. He took a breath. “Yeah, that could work.”

“Great. How about we call you later in the week to set that up? Can give you all the party details and everything.”

“Sure.”

“Okay.” There was an awkward pause between all four adults. The baby crying disrupted it and Gemma had never been more grateful. 

Steph let Terry and Dean have their moment alone to say goodbye as she took Gemma’s hand and walked a little closer to the car. 

“Why did you do that?” Steph asked.

“Because I figured it would be the easiest and we can still have a night alone. Next week, we’ll make him buy bus tickets. He can meet us halfway on Saturday and Sunday. If it’s what you two used to do, it shouldn’t be too difficult.”

Steph pecked her lips and hugged her. “I love you.”

Gemma smiled, holding her tightly. “I love you too.”

“Mummy!” Dean shouted, running towards them. She blossomed in happiness as she saw Dean. It was a light that always warmed Gemma’s heart. Terry followed with his bag and handed it to Gemma.

“Thanks again for driving down here.”

“It’s not a problem.”

“Bye, Daddy!”

Terry’s demeanor changed into light heartedness. “Bye, Son. I’ll see you next weekend.”

Dean gave him one more hug before running up to Steph and taking her hand. He was already talking and it was clear that Gemma and Steph were listening. Once Gemma closed the back, Dean yelled “Bye, Daddy” one more time. They got in and Terry waved as well as Dean until they were out of sight.

“Dean, can you turn around please and buckle your seatbelt?” Steph demanded. He reached forward, wrapping his arms around Steph’s neck for a moment. Steph patted his arms. “Buckle up, Sweetheart.” He sat back and got comfortable, buckling his seatbelt. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yes.”

“Are you tired?”

“Not really. Dad got me ice cream.”

“He did, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Well Gemma and I were thinking, since we’re here, that we could go to the art museum, if you’d like.”

“Do you want to go, Gemma?” Dean asked, looking into the rearview.

She smiled. “If you’re up for it, I’m all game.”

“Okay!”

“You want to go, Sweetheart?”

“Yes, please.”

“Then, let’s go!”

Dean cheered and Gemma laughed at his response. The ride was a little longer than expected, but Gemma finally managed to find a place to park. Steph helped Dean out of the car, while Gemma waited for cars to pass. Once on the sidewalk, Dean stood between them, taking both of their hands. Steph and Gemma looked at each, smiling as they started walking. As they approached the large structure, Dean was in awestruck. 

“Whoa,” he said.

“What’s that, Love?”

“Is it that building?”

“Yes,” Gemma answered.

“It’s big.”

“Sweetheart, you’ve seen buildings that big before,” Steph reminded him.

“I know, but I’ve never seen one of them with Gemma.”

Gemma felt a tug on her heart strings. It filled her with so much love, that she wanted to burst with happiness, but kept her composure. Steph clearly felt the same.

“Well then let’s make sure it’s a beautiful trip inside.”

“Do you know the rules, Dean?” Gemma asked.

“What rules?”

“Museum rules.”

“I’m not supposed to touch anything.”

“Right.”

“And I’m supposed to talk with an inside voice.”

“You’re an old pro!”

Dean looked up at Gemma and laughed. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Kid.”

Gemma and Steph made eye contact and smiled at one another. There were quite a few people out as they stepped inside the large structure. Dean’s hand was still clasped in Gemma’s as she allowed Steph to step inside first. They made their way up to the first floor and headed towards the information desk.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” The attendant asked.

“Do you have any activities or a map for children?” Gemma asked. The woman smiled, handing them a scavenger hunt and a child’s map. “Thanks.”

The three of them stepped off to the side. “Where do you want to go, Dean?” Steph asked.

“I don’t know.”

“What if we went to the Egyptian area first? Work our way down from there?” Gemma suggested.

“Okay,” Dean agreed.

Steph looked up at Gemma and they shared a quick smile. Dean took Gemma’s hand again as they made their way into the large, circular burgundy room. In the middle stood a sculpture that looked upon them with vast wings. 

“What’s that?” Dean asked as they walked up to it. 

Steph walked around it’s platform as Gemma read the label to him. “This is ‘Lucifer’ by Jacob Epstein. It looks like it was created in 1945 and then gifted to the museum.”

Dean looked up at Gemma, confused. “Isn’t that the Devil?”

“Well sort of, but yes, sometimes people call Lucifer the Devil.”

“Gran wouldn’t like that.”

Gemma snickered. “No, she probably wouldn’t.”

Dean smiled up at her and then hugged her. She rubbed his head. “Let’s go find the Egyptian section.”

“Okay.”

Steph took Gemma’s hand as they let Dean lead them towards the third floor. They stopped and looked at things along the way, Dean asking questions, Gemma and Steph looking at different things and pointing them out to him. Steph noticed how much he actually listened to the answers from both of them as they continued. They had been to museums before, but he seemed to pay more attention now that he was older. They finally managed to get up the grand staircase and congratulated Dean on getting them there. They took a left towards the Egyptian wing and walked in, Dean leading the way, Gemma and Steph behind, still holding hands. 

“What’s that?” Dean said, stepping up to the glass, and placing his hands on it.

“Don’t touch the glass, Love,” Steph said. “And step back so other people can see.”

He did as he was told. “What is that, Mum?”

Gemma noticed how much he was trying to angle himself better to see. She bent down and picked him up so he could get a glimpse inside. 

“That’s a mummy, Love,” Steph answered.

“There’s a human in there?”

“Well a very decayed human, but yeah. That’s what they used to do when they died and then they put them in their sarcophaguses.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s like a coffin, Sweetheart.”

“Oh and then what?”

Gemma smiled. “Well, I don’t know. Let’s walk around and learn some stuff.”

Dean learned about the afterlife, their art and Egyptian gods. He looked at artifacts from people’s homes and how they lived and worked as well as pots and jewelry. They looked at the mummy one more time before exiting the gallery and heading back out. Gemma put Dean down and he immediately went to Steph’s side, reaching for her hand. She smiled at him as Gemma wrapped her arm around Steph’s shoulders. Gemma tried her hardest to not look for Tom, but there was no mistaking it. It was a normal thing for her to do and she couldn’t stop doing it, no matter how much she tried. Every new room led to her eyes scanning before she could concentrate on the art. They continued around, looking at Greek and Roman art and a few halls of paintings. They were in a portraiture gallery when Gemma noticed a few people looking towards them. She sighed and was about to say something when she felt Steph pull on her sleeve.

“Just let it be, Love.”

“I hate feeling eyes on me. I feel like I’m in Parminster.”

“I know, but nothing we can do, but enjoy it for ourselves and Dean.”

“Right, right.”

Dean was standing in front of them, looking for something on his scavenger hunt. Steph ran her hand through Gemma’s hair and kissed her. When they pulled apart, Gemma kissed her cheek. 

“I’m here for us,” Steph reminded her. “I don’t care about these people nor their opinions. I love us and care for us. I’m not going to let them scare me from being with you.”

Gemma nodded. They shared another short peck when Dean looked up. “Mum, I can’t find this thing. It says it’s in the painting, but I don’t see it.”

“Maybe you need a better angle,” Gemma said, picking him up. He found it quickly and hugged her before she put him back down.

“Mum?”

“Yes, Love.”

“Why is that guy looking at us?”

“What guy?”

Dean pointed which Gemma quickly covered his hand. “Don’t point, Dean.” Steph looked in the direction and sure enough, there was a rather larger man looking at them.

“Don’t pay attention to him, Dean. Some people don’t like that I’m with Gemma.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, but no need to worry. Let’s find the next thing on your list.” They continued to walk around, Dean checking things off the piece of paper, but it was clear after a short amount of time that Dean was losing interest. 

Dean started leaning against Gemma. 

“Are you getting tired, Love?” Steph asked.

“Yeah,” he whispered. 

“Yeah? You ready to go?”

Dean nodded. 

“Did you have fun?”

“I liked coming to the museum with Gemma.”

Gemma smiled. “Me too, Kid. What if we got an early dinner before we head back?”

“Yeah,” Steph agreed.

As they made their way back to the entrance, the same man from earlier started coming towards them, making Gemma and Steph uncomfortable rather quickly. Gemma quickly put herself in front of Steph, making sure Dean was behind her too. He stopped them from exiting.

“Sorry to bother you, but a few volunteers around the museum and myself have noticed how well behaved your son was and we like to hand out a special little gift for children who are respectful in the museum.” He smiled and handed out a sticker and a pencil to Dean, who gladly took it.

“But I touched the glass upstairs.”

“That’s okay. You didn’t touch the pieces of art and that’s the most important part.”

“Thank you,” Dean whispered to the man.

“Uh. Thanks,” Gemma smiled. “Is that why you were staring earlier?”

The man smiled and nodded. “Um that and you have a beautiful family. I don’t get to see that often and it always warms my heart when I do. I wasn’t meaning to stare. I was watching because I found the three of you adorable. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable and I’m sorry if I frightened you. I know I’m a big, burley guy and can be seen as ominous, but you really do have a beautiful family. ”

Gemma was about to say something when Steph stopped her, taking her hand. “Thank you. No harm done. Let me ask, do you know of any good places to eat near here that a six year old would also like?”

“Does he like Indian?”

“Not the biggest fan, unfortunately.”

“Well there is a little kitchenette further up the street. They have sandwiches and stuff. An excellent English breakfast as well.”

Steph looked to Gemma. “Could work.”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for the tips.”

“Of course. Thank you for visiting.”

Gemma gave him one more curt smile as they bustled out and started walking to the car. “Are you hungry?” Steph asked.

“I could eat or I could wait til we’re back in Sheffield.”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same. Are you hungry, Dean?”

Dean hugged around her. “I’m tired, Mummy.”

“Maybe we should just head back?” Steph suggested.

“I’m thinking so.”

After a few steps, Dean started to slow them down. Gemma once again picked him up and carried him. By the time they got to the car, he was already sound asleep. Steph opened the door and Gemma carefully got him in and buckled his seatbelt. She shut the door and sighed.

“He is getting big.”

“Little heavy?”

“Basically dead weight.”

“Too bad I couldn’t see your arms then.”

Gemma smiled, her cheeks blushed. “I know how much you like them.”

“I, honestly, don’t think you do.”

Gemma leaned in and pecked her lips. “I’m actually rather hungry so why don’t we head back.”

“There’s a phone there, I could call Mum and see if she could make us something.”

“No, we’ll figure it out once we’re closer.”

“Okay.”

The ride home was quiet, Steph rubbing Gemma’s hand the whole way back to Sheffield. They had quiet discussions as Dean napped the whole way home. They mostly talked about food, Steph just wanting to make sure that Dean had something healthy for dinner. 

“Should we talk to him about you moving in?” Steph asked as they got closer to the house.

“Let’s see how his weekend went. If it went bad, I don’t want to just drop this on him, you know?”

“Yeah, that’s true. I hope it was good this time.”

“I mean, Terry took him to a match.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean Dean had a good time.”

“Well, we’ll see. There is no rush, you know? I practically live there anyway.”

“True. We’ll just wait it out.”

Gemma pulled up outside the house and parked. Steph got out and woke Dean.

“Come on, Love. We’re home.”

Gemma went to the boot and took out Dean’s bag as well as their own from their excursion to Gemma’s apartment. She quickly felt eyes on her again and Mrs. Priestley was standing there in her coat. Steph came around and waved to be polite.

“Your mother tells me that Gemma has been helping out,” Eliza mentioned.

“Why wouldn’t she?” Steph asked.

“Good weekend?” Eliza asked Gemma.

“Excellent. Thank you.”

Gemma started making her way up the stairs with Dean. “She’s a little rude, isn’t she?” Eliza whispered to Steph loud enough for Gemma to hear.

“You know I can hear you and no I’m not rude. I’ve driven a lot today after an excellent night with my girlfriend. I then walked around a museum with Dean and now I would like to go in and cook a nice meal for us without having to be watched by the neighbors.”

“I assume Dean was with his father this weekend.”

Steph stopped. “Eliza, you are a lovely neighbor and have helped me out a lot, but what exactly is the problem? Why the comments? We just want to go in and spend the rest of our evening as a happy little family, doing all the normal things.”

‘You realize though, don’t you that, you… you’re playing with fire. Both of you.”

The three of them paused. Gemma at the top of the stairs, looking down on her, Dean was completely confused and Steph just staring. She was about to say something when Gemma finally spoke.

“Are we?” Another pause. She unlocked the door. “Well then, come on, Dean, let’s go light some matches.” Gemma walked in, Dean right behind her. 

Steph glared at her a little longer, holding Eliza’s gaze. “I know you heard the fights that Terry and I used to have. The arguments I’ve had with my mother through the years, but don’t you ever make comments like that in front of my son. I will not have him believe that Gemma and I are doing anything wrong because we aren’t. Go inside, Eliza and do what you do best. Gossip away, but I think you’ll find my mother won’t be following your words as much as she used to.”

With that, Steph made her way up the stairs and into her house. She took a deep breath and she closed the door. 

“All good?” Gemma asked from the entrance way.

“Perfect,” Steph smiled. She cupped Gemma’s cheeks and kissed her. Gemma wrapped her arms around Steph’s waist, pulling her closer. They looked at one another, Steph rubbing Gemma’s cheek with her fingers. “I love you. You know that?”

“Do you? I’m glad you reminded me because I almost forgot.” Steph rolled her eyes and Gemma just smirked. “I love you too.”

Gemma’s stomach interrupted them as it growled loudly. “You really are hungry,” Steph commented.

“I mean we didn’t eat that much today.”

“True, why don’t you sit on the couch and I’ll make something for dinner.”

“I figured I would so you could sit and catch up with Dean, make sure he’s alright.”

“I think he’s fine. You’ve done a lot for me this weekend so I think I’m just going to cook random things and we’ll have a hodgepodge of stuff for dinner.”

“Sounds good, Love.”

They walked into the living room together and Gemma sat down on the couch. Dean came back from taking his bag upstairs and sat next to her. He leaned into her and was about to turn on the television when Steph asked, “so how was the trip, Love? Did you have a good time with your dad?”

“Yeah! I really liked going to the game.”

“Yeah? Who was playing?”

“My favorite team,” Dean answered excitedly.

“So Aston Villa against who?”

Dean shrugged. Steph laughed. Gemma looked at the mantel, Tom smiling out to her. She felt the recurring sting to her heart, trying not to show her pain. 

“Did they win?”

“They did and Daddy bought me a shirt!” 

“He did?”

“Yeah because they won, he said I was good luck and deserved a prize.”

“Well that was very nice of him.”

Gemma took a deep breath and looked towards Dean. “You know,” she started, her voice a little shaky, “that’s my son’s favorite team.”

“Is it?” Steph asked.

“Yeah.”

“Will I ever meet Tom?” Dean asked. 

Gemma felt her eyes well. “I don’t know, Love. I hope so.” Gemma scratched his head and stood up, going into the kitchen. “You go be with him. I’ll cook.”

“I seriously don’t mind.”

“I know, but I need a distraction and dinner is the best way for me to go. I’m just going to make some pasta with a salad, maybe some broccoli.”

“Okay. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just need to do something. I don’t want to cry every time Dean comes home to you.”

“To us,” Steph corrected.

“To us,” Gemma agreed. 

Steph kissed her cheek and bounced over to the couch. She decided to let Gemma be and process what she needed to.

“So, how was being with Dad and Lisa?”

“Weird.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because it used to be just us and now Lisa is there, but no Uncle Barry and Emily. It’s just weird.”

“I know, Love. Did you at least have your own room?”

“Yeah. Daddy changed it so half of the room is mine and the other half is hers. He even put some posters up and got me a dinosaur blanket for my bed.”

“That sounds exciting. Did Emily sleep in the room with you?”

“Nope. Daddy said she had a cold so she would sleep with them in case she cried so I got to sleep without having to hear that.”

“I bet that was nice.”

“Yeah.”

“So no bad things this weekend?”

“Well… Daddy got in a fight.”

Steph sighed. “Of course he did. At the match?”

“Yeah, but some other guy calmed him down and we switched seats. Then we watched the game and we cheered really loud when they got a goal.”

“I bet you did. So other than the fight, overall a good weekend?”

“Yeah. I think I finally forgave him.”

Steph leaned forward and kissed his head. “That’s good, Love. I’m proud of you.”

“But I’m happy to be back home.”

Steph smiled. “We’re happy you’re home again too. Right, Gemma?”

Steph watched as Gemma wiped her cheeks before looking at them with a smile. She had a heavy heart knowing Gemma was struggling with something she wasn’t talking about. “Absolutely.”

“Gemma, can I help make dinner?”

“Of course you can.”

“Why don’t we all help?” Steph offered.

There was a silent agreement as they made a simple dinner. Gemma let Dean help in the areas he could, allowing him to put a salad together, while Steph handled the pasta and Gemma the vegetables. “You alright?” Steph whispered, steaming some broccoli.

“Yeah.”

“I’m here.”

“I know. I just need some time.”

“I know, Love. Just reminding you.”

Gemma leaned forward and kissed her forehead. They gathered around the table, Dean requesting to sit in between both of them, which they allowed. Dinner was consumed quietly as they were all too busy eating to chat. They watched a little tellie afterwards, but soon had Dean upstairs for his bath. Gemma took that time to change and get comfortable. Steph came into the room not long after. 

“Dean has requested your presence.”

“He has, has he?”

“Yes and I’m going to shower.”

“Okay, Love.”

Gemma walked into to see him tucked in, but sitting and waiting for her. “Hello, Mister.”

“Thanks for making Mummy feel better.”

Gemma sat next to him on the bed. “Well it is my job, Love, but I am glad she is better. And you? Was it really a good time?”

“It was. Much better than last although I didn’t like that my dad got into a fight.”

“No. I don’t think anyone would like that so it’s understandable, but other than that, I’m glad it was good.”

“Me too.”

“Well, you get a good night’s sleep.”

“Are you taking me to school in the morning?”

“I am, but Gran is going to pick you up.”

“Okay.”

Dean scooted down and Gemma helped him get situated. He had already put Jim in his little bed and she smiled. “Sleep tight.”

Dean nodded. She kissed his head and made her way out. “I love you,” he whispered as she started to close the door.

“I love you too, Kid. Night night.”

“Night.”

Gemma went back into their bedroom and sat on the bed with a sigh. She looked around the room, her eyes catching Tom at every turn. Steph came out of the bathroom. Gemma didn’t say anything as she stared at a picture of Tom. Steph changed into her pajamas and sat beside her. She placed her hand above her knee, Gemma putting her hand on top, clasping it. 

“What causes it?”

“I don’t know. I mean, Tom won a raffle at school once and went to Aston Villa. It was the day after I found out about Simon and Kate. He made a goal and they said he was the best player to visit. So when I hear or see that team, I think of him.”

“And then Dean asked you about Tom.”

“Yeah. I think that was just the icing on the cake in that moment. Sometimes, when I don’t want to think, I just do anything to distract me.”

“I know you do and I know it’s how you process, which is okay.”

“But you think I should talk to someone.”

“I think you should do whatever you think will help and know that I’ll be there every step of the way to support you, but yes, I do think talking to someone could help.” Gemma smiled at her and nodded. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“When that man today at the museum said ‘your son’ and ‘your family’, why were you going to tell him Dean wasn’t?”

“Don’t know. I just don’t like lying.”

“I know, but it’s not really lying.”

“Do you think I’m holding back from that or something?”

“No, I think you’re afraid to admit that we are a family. You know he’s going to call you ‘mum’ some day, right?” Gemma stood and walked towards the dresser. She braced herself against it before turning around, crossing her arms. “Do you not want that?”

Gemma shrugged. “I do, but I don’t want to hurt him.”

“How would you hurt him?”

“Because I hurt the one person I was responsible for.”

“Love, that doesn’t mean that it’ll continue to happen.”

“I remember when Tom was like that. When he used to tell me things and wanted to be around me, talk to me before bed, hug me and love me, but then he didn’t.”

“He didn’t because of his father, Gem. Not because you did something.”

“But I did.”

“No, Gemma, you didn’t. You provided for him, you loved him and took care of him.”

“Yes and I hurt him. Embarrassed him.”

“He was a teenager, Love. All teens are embarrassed by their parents, but it doesn’t mean that he didn’t love you. That he doesn’t love you.”

“He said I was lucky that my parents were dead. That he thinks I was luckier as a teenager that my parents died. I could see the pain in his face. He went to my colleague because he couldn’t sleep. He was prescribed anxiety medication because of that entire situation-”

“That you were not the only participant in.”

Gemma wiped a tear from her cheek. “I don’t know why it gets so bad when Dean comes back from being away, but it does and I worry that the closer he gets to me, the more attached he becomes of me, I will lead him astray just as I did with Tom which is why being a parent to him absolutely terrifies me.”

“But don’t you realize I have fears like that too. That I will do something to him that will make him want to leave someday as well. I have always worried, since the time he was born, that I wouldn’t be good enough for him. That Terry and I both would be absolute shit parents. That’s part of being a parent.”

“But he’s not biologically mine so if I did something to him that made him want to leave you, I don’t think I could cope.”

“But you’re making up these situations in your head. They don’t exist. He adores you.”

“Tom did too.”

“Tom still does.”

Gemma scoffed. “No, he doesn’t.”

“I think the bigger issue is that you don’t think he does. You think he doesn’t love you, doesn’t care about you, doesn’t want anything to do with you, but I don’t see it like that.”

“But you don’t know him.”

“No, I don’t, but I know you. I know your heart. I know what kind of person you are and it’s not the person you think you are. You aren’t some careless, malicious person, Love. You’re so caring and strong. You don’t even realize some of the things you do for us; for Dean.”

“What do you mean?”

“When that man came up to us at the museum, you literally put yourself in front of Dean and I to protect us from what was coming. You drove all the way to Birmingham to pick him up with no questions asked. You schedule doctors appointments for him and me so we are safe and healthy. You stand up to people who talk about us. You show so much affection and care around Dean. There is a reason he says he loves you to you and not Lisa. He’s known Lisa his whole life and even in this new situation, he does not see her as mum like he sees you. You protect him, you guide him, you parent him. You do so much for us and you don’t see it because when one little thing comes up that reminds you of Tom, you think you’re bad, but you’re not. Simon is the reason this shit of a mess happened to you in the first place. He ruined your family, your trust, your life, but you did nothing wrong. You took care of your son. You made sure he had clean clothes, cooked meals, haircuts; that he was safe and protected. You tried to stop your ex husband from jumping in front of a car to protect Tom from something that would damage him for life. You are so good, Gemma, but you blame yourself way too much for things that you don’t need to take blame for. Even if you had left him there at that hotel with Simon, do you not think he would have ran away anyway? You said he talked about it.”

“He did, yeah.”

“So it was already his plan before Simon took him in the night. So whether he had been left with you or Simon, he would have left, but I think the biggest difference is, as soon as it happened, you looked for him. You contacted the authorities. You put up the missing child reports. You did everything you could to get him back. Do you think Simon would have done the same?”

Gemma sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.”

Gemma stared at her for a moment. “No, I don’t.”

“Exactly. You did what any parent with a missing child would do because you love him. I know you look for him everywhere. I see your eyes when we’re out. You look at everyone. Sometimes you get a glimpse of someone and think it’s him, only to stop for a second and realize it’s not. You are always looking. Do you think Simon is?”

“No.”

“See? You are a wonderful mother.”

“But looking for him doesn’t make me a great parent.”

“Yes it does.”

“It doesn’t, Steph and I worry so much when I’m with Dean. What if I say the wrong thing? What if I make him sad? What if he decides that me coming into your life has ruined his and he wants to live with his dad?”

“I have never, not once, worried about you being around Dean. You aren’t going to taint him. You aren’t going to destroy this family, our family. I will say it to you however many times you need to hear it, but you are a parent figure to him. He does love you and eventually, he will call you something along the lines of mum and I’m okay with that. And when the time comes, I want you to be okay with that. I want you to not have any doubts or what if’s, okay?”

Gemma looked at her. “I can’t promise I won’t have doubts.”

“I know.” Steph reached her hand out which Gemma took and sat back down next to her. “But I will be there reminding you how amazing you are, how much I love you and how much I know Dean is going to have a better life with you in it.”

“I hope that’s true.”

“Gem, you know it’s true.”

Gemma shrugged. “Only time will tell.”

“Then shall we leave it at that? Time will tell and you’ll see one day that I’m right.”

“I hope so.”

“Hope is all you need.” Steph stood up. “Now let’s get into bed and be done with this beautiful day.”

Steph walked around the bed as Gemma helped move the comforter down. They got comfortable, Gemma cuddling into Steph. Steph held her and kissed the top of her. “I love you so much, Gemma and I will do anything in my power to show you how wonderful you are.”

“I love you too.”

Steph was almost asleep when she heard the faint sound of Gemma. “I think I might try and see someone.”

Steph squeezed her shoulder. “And I will be right here with you.” Gemma held on a little tighter, as she felt a tear cascade down her cheek. Steph rubbed her back. “Always.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's BAACCCKKKKKKK!!!!
> 
> I'm not sure about this one. I added more writing for myself, but hmmm. The good news, it's over 12,000 words sooo it's a bit longer!!

Gemma swiftly parked her car outside the house. She walked up the stairs and inside with her briefcase and black doctor’s bag. She threw them on the chair, taking her coat off. Steph came downstairs, smiling, putting in her earrings. 

“Gem-”

“Sorry, Love. I got held up. I’ll change as quickly as I can and then we’ll head out.”

“Gemma!” Dean shouted, coming around the corner and hugging her.

“Hi, Love.”

“Dean, Sweetheart, let her change.”

Gemma bent over and kissed his head. “Good day?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

He let go and she headed upstairs to find something to wear. She sat on the bed for a moment and sighed. Steph came up to look for a pair of shoes.

“You alright?”

Gemma nodded. “Long day.”

“Do you want to cancel?”

“No, just need to sit for a moment. Where are we going?”

“Some new Indian place that Hellie wanted to try.”

“Is it nice?”

“I think it’s a little more upscale then what we’re used to.”

Gemma looked at Steph in her little cocktail black dress and black tights. Her hair was down and curled. She smiled. “You look amazing, by the way.”

Steph stopped and smiled. “Thanks, Love. Now come on, we’ve got to be there in forty minutes and you need to change.”

“I’m just waiting for one thing before I get off this bed.” 

Steph looked at her. Gemma patted her lips. Steph smirked and walked over to her, placing her lips against Gemma’s. It could never just be one between them as Steph kissed her again. “How was your day?”

“I told you, long.”

“You sure you don’t want to cancel?”

“Yeah. I’ll be okay.”

“Well, we’ll get you a big glass of wine.”

“A whole glass of wine just for me?”

“Yes.”

“Can I have my dessert afterwards?”

“I’m sure they’ll have some.”

“No.” Gemma pulled Steph closer to her and ran her hands up Steph’s thighs. “Can I have my dessert afterwar-”. Gemma stopped as she felt the top of Steph’s tights. “Are you wearing garters?”

Steph smirked. “Quite possibly.” Gemma started to lift her dress to look, but Steph pushed her hands away. “They’re for later.”

“Or now,” Gemma stated, trying to look again.

Steph bit her lip, but stopped her. “When we get home, I’m going to take very good care of you.”

They met in a heated kiss before Steph quickly pulled away. “You need to get ready.”

Gemma groaned, but finally got off the bed. “What should I wear?”

“Whatever you want to, Love.”

“Jeans and a t-shirt?”

“Perfect.”

Gemma laughed. “Then I’ll be ready in two minutes.” She went to the closet and pushed through a few things on the rack. “Should we be matching?”

“What ya mean?”

“I mean I feel like I can’t wear black because we’d look morbid.”

“Wear black. You look sexy in black.”

“Because I’m morbid?”

“No, because you look sexy in anything.”

Gemma chose a navy suit with a white shirt and a burgundy colored heel. She quickly did her hair and freshened her make-up. She grabbed a pair of earrings and headed downstairs.

“Hello, Gemma.”

“Hi, Joan. All well?”

“As always.”

“We shouldn’t be too late, Mum,” Steph said from the kitchen. “Dean has a plate of leftovers in the oven, when he’s ready.”

“I know the drill.”

“Ready?” Gemma asked, stepping into the living room, holding Steph’s coat.

“Gemma, I heard you had a spat with Eliza.”

“I wouldn’t call it a spat. She just annoyed me and I was tired.”

“Do you know what she asked me?”

Gemma sighed. “Not a clue.”

“Why would you let your daughter date someone like that?”

“Mum, I’m really not in the mood to hear Sheffield’s gossip right now.”

“What did you say?” Gemma asked.

“That letting her marry Terry was the bigger mistake than you dating her.”

“Really?” Gemma and Steph asked at the same, both stopping.

“Yes and I must say I rather enjoyed the look on her face. And at least with you being around Dean, he’s being educated instead of picking fights and using his fists.”

“Gran, do you like Gemma?” Dean asked.

“More than I used to.”

“I love Gemma.”

“Good. You should.”

“Steph, Love, we need to go.”

“Right.”

Steph quickly went to Dean and kissed his head. “I love you. Be good for your Gran.”

“I will.”

“Okay. Love you!”

“Love you too. Will you tuck me in tonight?”

“No, Sweetheart. We’ll be back late, but I’m sure Gran will read you a story.”

“Okay.”

Gemma held out her coat and helped her slip it on. She fixed her hair and situated herself as Gemma kissed the top of Dean’s head.

“Sleep tight.”

Dean nodded. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Kid.”

“Thanks, Joan,” she said in passing, lightly squeezing her shoulder. 

Joan patted her hand for a moment. They both paused. “Not a problem.”

“Ready?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah.”

Gemma held open the door for Steph and they both yelled “bye”. They hurried out into the cold night and got in the car. Gemma reached into the backseat and grabbed a blanket for Steph.

“Why is this in your car?”

“So you can wear dresses and what not and still have an extra amount of warmth.”

Steph kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

“We’re going to be late, aren’t we?” Gemma asked, driving away from the house.

“Probably, but that’s okay.”

“I’ll make my excuses.”

“What was the hold up anyway?”

“Just a patient with a lot of questions.”

Steph reached her hand over the center console and rubbed Gemma’s leg. “Well I’m glad you got home when you did.”

“Me too, Love.”

The drive wasn’t too long as Steph told Gemma the directions. Once she parked, Gemma asked the question that had been nagging her since Steph informed her this was happening. “How do you think this is going to go?” Gemma asked, opening her door.

“Are you nervous?”

“A little bit. I wasn’t exactly Hellie’s favorite person when we first met.”

“That’s because she was trying to protect me, but she’s better now so no need to be nervous and I’ll be right there, holding your hand.”

“Couldn’t ask for anything more.”

‘I mean you really couldn’t.”

Steph got out of the car, Gemma waiting for her at the boot. They grabbed each other’s hand and headed inside the rather large venue. It had a mood setting, dark burgundy walls and cast iron. They looked around and finally managed to see Hellie and Alex in a booth.

“Hi, ladies,” Steph said, stepping up to the table.

“Hey, Steph,” Hellie greeted, standing. They hugged one another. Hellie held her hand out to Gemma. “Good to see you.”

“You as well. Nice to finally be able to do something relaxing.”

“Exactly.”

“And Alex,” Gemma held out her hand, “Good to see you again.”

“Likewise.”

“Sorry we’re late. I got caught up at the office.”

“No worries. I’m glad we could finally do this,” Hellie stated.

The table went quiet as they looked over the menu. Gemma and Steph talked amongst themselves over what to get.

“What are you talking about?” Hellie asked.

“Gemma and I figured we could both get dishes that we like so we could share that way we can have a variety.”

“That’s a good idea. Do you want to do that?” Hellie asked Alex.

“Yeah, sure.”

The waiter came, taking their drink and food order. Gemma got her glass of wine, Steph wanting one as well. They asked the server what paired best with their meal. It seems a sparkling rose was the best option to go with both and they gladly accepted. Hellie soon asked the same question to the waiter, receiving the same answer. Alex declined, but Hellie decided to get a glass. Once he left, they sat there and smiled at one another. The silence lingered into awkward silence for a moment.

“So, Alex, are you also new to Sheffield?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah. I work in human resources and my company wanted to send me to other branches to make sure that we’re all working equally and efficiently.”

“That’s great.”

“Are you not from Sheffield?”

“No, I moved here about,” Gemma thought for a moment, “five months ago now from Parminster.”

“And what brought you all the way up here?”

“Lots of things really, but a new job that I applied for is how I got here.”

“And you’re a doctor?”

“Yeah. I work at the Hanover Medical Center near the center of town. It’s actually quite nice and everyone is great to work with. Very friendly.”

“That’s great.”

“Yeah.”

“So how did you meet you Steph?”

Hellie remained rather quiet as Steph and Gemma recounted their meeting at the one year anniversary party. They both spoke, laughing and talking about it. Steph taking Gemma’s hand a few times, Gemma placing it back on her thigh.

“And I remember leaving Pauline’s thinking how weird it was that I couldn’t stop thinking about her. I was like, I talked to her for maybe ten minutes total and I couldn’t shake it,” Steph stated. “I had never been attracted to a woman before, but she did something to me.”

“So this is the first time you’ve been with a woman?”

“For me, yes.”

“I experimented when I was younger so I’ve been around the block,” Gemma answered honestly, “But this is my first relationship with a woman. I have a friend back home, in Parminster, who’s living in my house there and she told me after her divorce, that she only went with women saying it was the best. I thought she was crazy until I met Steph. No one could ever compare to this woman. I don’t think anyone has ever made me more happy.”

Steph rolled her eyes, saying “Aww” and laughing. Steph patted Gemma’s hand as their fingers interlaced and laid on Gemma’s thigh. The waiter came soon enough with their meals.

“This looks amazing,” Steph commented as the plates were set in front of them. “Thank you.”

“It really does,” Hellie commented.

They all said their thanks as each plate was placed. They all situated themselves, the couples sharing their food with their partners. They started eating and no one could deny that it was delicious. About halfway through, they all started to slow down, commenting on different sauces and whatnot that was excellent. Gemma wiped her mouth.

“Now, Hellie, what I would love to know is what was Steph like when she was younger?”

“No,” Steph answered. “I’ve already told you.”

“Hm, not really.”

“She was a secret party goer. She used to come to my house to spend the night, but we’d always end out at the pub or a friend’s party because their parents were out of town. Never listened to her mother.”

“Can you blame me?”

“No,” Hellie agreed. 

“My mother was very strict,” Steph informed Alex.

“Ah, okay.”

“I remember once she got wasted, Terry’s doing, and she could barely walk. We had to quietly get her up the stairs in my house without waking my parents, but she kept singing ‘Dancing Queen’ by Abba at the top of her lungs. We luckily managed to get her upstairs and she passed out within minutes of being in my bed, neither parent realizing.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t my best.”

“Abba, huh?” Gemma teased.

“It’s a fun song.”

“it’s cute.”

“Well what was Hellie like?” Alex inquired.

“Also a rebel. She and I bonded over our annoyances with our parents. So usually if our mother’s said we couldn’t-”

“We would. My mother had appearances to keep up with because we’ve always been rather wealthy. She did not enjoy the fact that I hung out with Steph.”

“Lower class. Not a good image for the Matlock’s friends.”

“But Steph and I were one in the same.”

“So when we found a party being thrown, we would be there about an hour after it started, getting ready on the bus-”

“Lipstick, short skirts-”

“Cut off tank tops, whatever we could wear that our mother’s wouldn’t allow. If there was a party, Hellie and I were there.”

“Well as long as Terry was there.”

“And who is Terry?”

“My ex-husband, Dean’s father.”

“Your son?”

“Yeah. So Hellie isn’t wrong, we did go to a lot of parties because Terry was there. He had the brown hair and blue eyes, the nice body and was a football player, very popular, so if I found out he was going, I would go and Hellie would always come with me.”

“I always enjoyed a good party.”

“It really was all about Terry, wasn’t it?” Gemma questioned.

“Yeah because I never thought he’d actually be attracted to me, but then we started talking and he was.”

“Gemma, we told you, she’s always been into the bad guy with muscles.”

“Am I a bad guy with muscles?”

Steph bit her lip. “Quite possibly.”

“I’ll take it then.”

They smiled at one another before remembering they weren’t alone. Gemma smiled towards the other couple, feeling Steph’s lips against her cheeks.

“How old is your son?” 

“Dean is six, but his seventh is coming up in April.”

“So soon,” Gemma commented.

“Yeah, but far enough away I don’t have to think about it too much at the moment.”

“And what has it been like with your son and dating Gemma?”

“He loves Gemma so we really haven’t had any issues at all.”

“Well that’s good.”

“Yeah and Gemma and I are planning on moving in together, we just want to talk to him first about it.”

Hellie sat up a little higher. “Well that’s soon.”

“We know, but I practically live there anyway.”

“I don’t even know the last time you weren’t there.”

“I think it was around Christmas.”

“Crazy.”

“And is the lease on your flat up soon?” Hellie asked.

“She owns it,” Steph said proudly.

“You own it?”

“I had money set aside and didn’t want to waste my time with renting so I found this one for a good price and bought it.”

“So are you going to sell?”

“No, we’ve decided to keep it for personal reasons.”

“And this way if Dean isn’t ready for that, she still has her place.”

“And why is this being left up to Dean?” Alex asked.

“Gemma likes to include Dean in all our decisions and this would affect him.”

“It’s his house too,” Gemma offered.

“Right so, we’ve agreed that every decision we make in regards to being a family, he should have a say.”

“Wow, the house in Parminster and keeping the flat. How many homes do you need? I don’t understand why you wouldn’t sell it. Seems like you’d be holding onto the relationship not working out by keeping both,” Hellie commented.

The jolliness of the table weakened immediately by Hellie’s statement. Everyone got quiet and were rather appalled. Gemma down the rest of her drink and glanced towards Steph.

“Hellie,” Alex whispered.

“I apologize,” Hellie immediately stated. “It’s none of my business.”

“It would be for my son if he decided to move to Sheffield,” Gemma answered blatantly. “And my friend, Sian had too many issues with her home and was thinking of moving anyway. I offered my place so it wouldn’t just rot with no one in it, in case my son turned up there.”

“Oh, you have a son as well?” Alex tried.

“Yeah. He left Parminster which was why it helped me make my decision to come here. And if he doesn’t want it, we figured we’d just rent it out to students.”

Steph squeezed her hand as the waiter asked if they wanted dessert. Gemma asked for a glass of white wine as they took a look at the dessert menu. They decided to share a plate of gulab jamun after the waiter highly recommended it.

“I think I’m going to head out for a smoke, really quick,” Hellie said.

“Okay.” Alex smiled as Hellie pecked her lips. 

“Gemma?”

“Yeah?”

“Want to join me?”

“No, I quit, remember?”

“Oh, right.”

“Yeah, not good for Steph or Dean so had to let it go.”

“Her personal choice, I might add,” Steph said. 

“It was, yes.”

“Right. I forgot.”

“No problem, but please smoke it for me. There are times when I miss it.”

“I’ve never tried to quit,” Hellie admitted.

“I used to smoke, but Simon, my ex-husband, didn’t like it so I quit, even though that was extremely difficult. Managed to, but after our divorce and some other difficult things, I picked it back up. But I’ve always said once a smoker, always a smoker.”

“Exactly. It takes that one moment-”

“Too much alcohol.”

“Something unbearably stressful.”

“Constipation.”

Gemma and Hellie laughed. “Yeah.”

“But I’m serious this time. For Dean alone. No kid should have to be around the smell of smoke.”

“Well maybe I can get this one to quit before the kid conversation comes along,” Alex stated.

“I can help her,” Gemma suggested. 

“She has done really well,” Steph added. “I haven’t smelled cigarettes off of her in a while, not that it bothered me.”

“I just didn’t like it and didn’t want to smell like that in front of Dean.”

“Which I’m grateful for.”

“Didn’t Terry smoke around Dean?”

“Yeah, but Lisa has at least gotten him to smoke outside now that the baby is born so he does it less.”

“And the fact he only sees him on the weekend,” Gemma pointed out.

“Exactly.”

“Well now I feel weird to go out and smoke. Feel like I’ll be judged.”

“No,” the table agreed. 

“Go,” Alex said. “It doesn’t bother me.”

“Nor us,” Steph agreed.

“Pardon me.” Hellie stepped out of the booth. They all smiled at one another. 

“So, do you think Dean will say yes then to you moving in?” Alex asked.

“Um, we’re not sure. Sometimes I feel like I know exactly what he’s thinking and then he throws a curveball at you,” Steph answered.

“And he has expressed his not liking in the past about me moving in when we told him we were seeing each other.”

“Yeah, but like I said, he does love Gemma. Tells her all the time. She’s an excellent parent and it has been nice knowing that I have found a partner who is responsible and does everything she can to make sure he’s okay.”

Gemma blushed, looking down at the hand on her thigh.

“That is always good.”

“So how has it been with Hellie?” Steph asked.

“Really good. I like her a lot. I knew her from London, but was in a relationship so when I got the job offer here, I remembered thinking this might be a chance so I took it and I saw her not long after I moved her.”

“That’s great. Hellie is the best.”

“She’s very kind hearted considering her mother.”

Steph smirked. “Oh I know. Never liked me, ever.”

“Why?” Gemma asked.

“I was not of elite status. We didn’t have money.”

“And my mother blames Steph for the reason I’m gay,” Hellie answered, coming back to the booth. “Blamed her for everything.”

“Because I’m a horrible influence,” Steph joked.

“To Bunny Matlock, it’s true.”

Steph and Hellie laughed. “Mother will never be okay with it, but I do love watching her squirm every time Alex comes over.”

“It has been entertaining to watch and mess with her,” Alex agreed.

“Oh good. I’m glad to know you’ve been poking fun at her. It is fun to do.”

“One time when we were about thirteen, my mother made a comment about Steph’s parents that didn’t sit right so Steph went into the her bathroom, let a good majority of her jewelry sit in the toilet while she switched stickers on the bottom of her lipsticks so my mother never knew which ones they were.”

“Steph.”

“She said I came from a low class scum and that Hellie was better than people like me.”

Gemma gawked and looked towards Hellie.

“Yeah, my mom can be quite crude when she doesn’t think someone can hear her, but as we all know, there is someone who can always hear her. That’s how she spreads the gossip.”

“I also let the jewelry dry on her pillow case.”

“My mother had gone grocery shopping which is how she was able to get away with it.”

“Did she ever find out about jewelry?”

“Nope, but Steph and I had a good laugh for about a month every time she wore it.”

“Quite the little mischievous, weren’t you?” Gemma questioned.

“We just knew how to have fun.” 

Their dessert came not long after. They managed to have a good time, but Gemma did start to feel uncomfortable. She felt like Hellie was trying to one up her on everything she said. Gemma talked about her car while Hellie mentioned she would much rather walk anywhere than drive. Gemma and Steph mentioned possible things in their future, like getting a newer, bigger house together, to which Hellie said she’d always prefer small. Everything she said seemed to come with a jab of some kind and even though Steph agreed with Gemma, she couldn’t help, but feel out of place. The waiter brought the bill which Gemma immediately grabbed.

“I’ve got this,” she offered.

“No,” Hellie and Alex protested.

“No, it’s fine. We want to pay for it,” Steph said. 

“I’ve got it,” Gemma stated. “On me.”

“But we asked you out,” Hellie protested.

“Get it the next time. I’m happy to pay and it’s not a problem.”

She handed the bill fold to the server, who had been waiting there patiently.

“All that doctor money,” Hellie stated.

“It does pay the bills,” Gemma agreed, feeling uncomfortable yet again. 

“And soon it could be the extra rent money.”

Gemma nodded, her happiness deflated.

“We’re not anywhere close to thinking about that. For right now, it’s the perfect little getaway for us to have alone time,” Steph answered.

“That would be nice to have, wouldn’t it, Hellie?”

“Yeah,” she agreed, staring at the couple across the table from them.

They said their goodbyes not long after as they separated to go to their cars. “That was nice,” Steph commented as they settled inside.

“Yeah. it was good. The food was delicious.”

“Oh my gosh, that food was amazing.”

“I think we should do more date nights,” Gemma suggested. “Just you and me.”

“Yeah, me too. Once a week. Mum can watch Dean and we can just go to dinner by ourselves and not have to worry.”

Gemma kissed her hand. “I’d like that.”

Once home, Steph got out of the car and walked around, opening the door for Gemma.

“Is this chivalry?” 

Steph laughed. “No.”

Gemma stepped out, locking the door behind her. Steph pushed her against the door and kissed her. They kissed for a few moments, slowly, pulling each other closer to one another. Steph ran her fingers through Gemma’s hair and tugged just enough to elicit a small moan from Gemma. She smiled into their kiss as her body shivered. Gemma chuckled.

“Come on. Let’s get you warm.”

“Just wanted to give you a preview.”

Gemma kissed her. “I can’t wait for the rest.”

Steph took her hand. They started walking up the stairs when they noticed Mrs. Priestley closing the curtains. They collectively rolled their eyes as Gemma unlocked the front door. Joan was standing there when they stepped in.

“Mum?”

“Dean’s had a rough night.” She pointed towards the living room.

“Is he sick?” Gemma asked as Steph walked past her and into the living room.

“Mummy,” Dean cried as she walked in.

“He had a nightmare, but he won’t talk about it,” Joan answered. 

“What’s wrong, my Love?” Steph asked as she sat on the couch.

Gemma took her coat off. “We’ll take care of it. Thanks for watching him.”

“Of course.” 

“And you won’t need to pick him up tomorrow because they’re coming to the clinic.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Gemma laughed. “Get home safe.”

“Take care of them.” Joan squeezed her arm in passing.

“I will, Joan. Do you want me to give you a ride?”

“No, I’ll enjoy the walk.”

“Okay. Good night.”

Gemma helped Joan with her coat, walked her to the door and with a final goodbye, closed it. She turned the corner to see Dean sobbing in Steph’s arms. Steph rocked a little side to side, shushing him and whispering to him that it was alright. He continued to cry, his little body glued around her.

“What happened?” Gemma mouthed when Steph looked at her. She shrugged in response. Gemma went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for him, placing it on the coffee table. She sat next to Steph. “What’s wrong, Love?” Steph tried again.

Dean shook his head, his firm grip staying around Steph’s neck. Gemma wrapped her arm around the back of the couch as she turned towards Steph and the small child. She rubbed a small portion of his back.

“Come on,” Gemma tried. She grabbed a tissue and held it out to him. “Tell us what happened.”

Dean took the tissue. “Thank you.” He turned and sat in between them on the couch, both scooting over to make room for him and blew his nose.

“What’s got you so upset?” Dean looked down at his hands. Gemma grabbed the glass of water and handed it to him. “Here, Love.” 

Dean drank it slowly and then he handed it back to Gemma. 

“What happened?” Steph asked.

“I had a nightmare.”

“Well it must have been really scary to have you so worked up.” Dean nodded as Steph scratched his head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Dean shook his head no.

“Might feel better if you did,” Gemma suggested. 

Dean continued to shake his head and leaned against Steph. “Was there a monster?” Steph inquired.

“No.”

“Was there a ghost?” Gemma tried.

He shook his head.

“Dean, Sweetheart, you know you’ll feel better if you just talk and tell us what happened.”

Dean continued to shake his head as he laid it on Gemma’s lap. She ran her fingers through his hair. “Do you want to go back to sleep?”

“No.”

“Well, you can’t stay up forever, Love.”

“But when I close my eyes it happens again.”

“What does, Love?” Steph got up the couch and sat in front of him. She rubbed his cheek, wiping his tears. 

“I just keep seeing it over and over.”

“But you know it’s just a dream, Love. It’s not real.”

“It feels real.”

“Sometimes,” Gemma started, Dean looking up at her, “your brain does a really good job at making you believe that and because you do believe it, that’s why you keep seeing it, but I promise a dream is just a dream. Whatever happened wasn’t real. It could be a reflection of something you saw during the day or a thought that passed your mind, it could show maybe a fear you had before sleep and that’s why it was scary. It could be anything.”

“How do you forget it?”

Gemma smiled. “Well, talking about it helps because even if it felt real, sometimes it helps you realize how silly it can actually be.”

“It wasn’t silly.”

“No?”

Dean shook his head.

“Was someone you know in it?”

Dean nodded.

“Who?”

He shrugged.

“Dean, Sweetheart, let’s not play twenty questions.” Dean looked at Steph. She smiled, sympathetically. “I know you’re tired and you know talking about it is just going to make you feel better.”

“It was Daddy,” Dean whispered. 

“What about Daddy, Love?”

“He was angry.”

“At you?”

He shook his head. “Just angry in general.”

“Was he scary?”

“Yeah. He kind of looked like he did before he hit that guy at the game.”

“I thought he didn’t hit anyone.”

“He told me to say he didn’t.”

“What?” Steph whispered, angrily. How could he do it again? Why does he keep teaching his son to lie? She was fuming until Gemma reached over and touched her hand.

“We will deal with that afterwards.”

Steph sighed. “Dean, you know lying is wrong, even if Daddy asks you or tells you to do it, it is wrong.”

“I’m sorry, Mummy.”

“Don’t be, Love. Just know that if he asks you to do it, don’t lie to me, okay?”

Dean nodded.

“Now, in this dream, was he going to hit you?”

“No.” Dean started to sniffle, clearly still shaken up by the whole thing. 

“But he was going to hit someone?”

Dean leaned forward, his arms going to Steph. She grabbed each one and kissed his hands. “Was it me?”

“No.”

“So who was it, Love?” Dean shook his head, starting to sob again. Gemma rubbed his back as he wiped his eyes. “Gran? Your friend? A teacher?” 

Dean said “No” again.

“Was it me?” Gemma asked.

Dean quickly sat up and hugged her. Gemma looked down at Steph, taking her turn to soothe him. She held him and rubbed his back. “It’s okay, Love.”

“I’m sorry,” he cried.

“Why, Sweetheart? You have no reason to be. It’s okay. It was just a dream.”

“But what if he does.”

“What?”

“Hit you?”

“Dean, Gemma is a grown woman who can take care of herself. Daddy isn’t going to hit her.” 

“But he did.”

“Yeah, in your dream, Love, but it wasn’t real.”

Gemma pulled her head back so he could look at her. “Look at me, Sweetheart.” His eyes opened. “Do I look hurt?” 

Dean reached up and touched her face, shifting her head from one side to the next. When she looked at Steph, she had a small smile on her face. He looked under her chin, tracing her jawline while looking at her neck. When he was content, he sighed. “No.”

“So then I’m not hurt and you have nothing to be worried about.”

“But what if he does hurt you?”

“Well what if I fall down and hurt my knee or your mum stubs her toe? You shouldn’t think of what ifs, Love. They are wasted worries and something not to worry about.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“Shh… no need to be sorry, Love. No reason at all. Do you feel better?”

“Yeah.”

“Tired?”

Dean nodded. “But every time I close my eyes, I just see Daddy angry.”

“Well you have to change it,” Steph suggested.

“How?”

“What’s something that makes you feel the happiest in the world?” Gemma asked.

Dean looked towards Steph and smiled. “Mummy.”

Steph’s face lit out. “So think of Mummy when you get scared. She wouldn’t let anything happen to you, right?”

“No.”

“What else makes you happy?”

“You.”

Gemma smiled. “And would I let anything happen to you?”

They both started to shake their heads, Gemma scrunching her nose to make a face. Dean laughed. “So if you start thinking about your dream, just think about your mum and me somewhere happy.”

“Like the museum?”

“Yeah or the park or even in the house. How does that sound?”

Dean nodded, his eyes closing. 

“Ready to try and sleep, Tigger?” Steph rubbed his back.

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Let’s get you upstairs so I can tuck you in.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Gemma’s neck. “Good night, Gem.”

Gemma hugged him and kissed the side of his head. “Good night, Love. Sleep tight.” He let go and got off her lap, Steph holding her hand out which he took.

“I’ll lock up. Do you want anything?”

“Just a cup of water?”

“Sure, Love.”

“Love you, Gemma.”

“Love you too, Kid. Do you want water?” Dean shook his head, leaning into Steph, wrapping his arms around her hips. “I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Okay.”

Gemma took a deep sigh and rubbed her face. She glanced at Tom’s picture, the one she always looked at before standing up. She got a glass of water for herself and Steph, making her way up the stairs. Lights were switched off and she could hear Dean talking to Steph. She was comforting him again. She went into their bedroom and placed the glasses on the nightstand. 

“Gem?” Steph called.

She walked into his room and leaned in the door frame.

“Dean was wondering if we could stay until he fell asleep.”

Gemma pushed herself off the door frame and went to the other side of the bed. “What if your mum and I read you a story?”

Dean nodded, pulling Steph’s hand so she would lay down with him. She did as he quietly demanded, getting comfortable herself. He then pulled on Gemma’s arm. 

“What are you doing, Kid?”

“Well, I’m not allowed to sleep in the big bed anymore, so I want you to sleep in here with me.”

“Dean, you’re still allowed in our bed, but only when something really bad happens and not all the time,” Steph explained.

“Can I sleep there now?”

“Let’s see what happens after this story.”

“Will you leave when the story is over?”

“We’ll wait until you fall asleep, Love. I promise.”

“And you’ll read the whole story?” He asked Gemma.

“Cross my heart.” Gemma stood up and went to his bookshelf. “What are you in the mood for?”

“_Mr. Gumpy_, please!”

“_Mr. Gumpy’s Outing_?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Gemma pulled the book off the shelf and walked back to Dean’s open side. He held his arm out for Gemma to lay. She smiled, but sat next to him. 

“Lay down, Gemma.”

“I don’t know if your little bed will hold the three of us.”

Dean scooted closer to Steph, who wrapped her arm around his waist, and hugged him a little closer. “Now there’s room.”

Gemma laughed. She laid down next to Dean, crossing her legs. “Thank you for making some space. Are you all situated and ready?” Dean looked up at Steph, who scrunched her face, giving Dean a little nose rub. He looked towards Gemma and nodded. “Alright.” Gemma held the book as best she could so they could all see it. “_Mr. Gumpy’s Outing_.” She opened the book and turned to the first page. “‘This is Mr. Gumpy. Mr. Gumpy owned a boat and his house was by the river.’” Gemma went through making a different voice for each character, Dean slowly falling asleep while even Steph was enthralled. Gemma continued reading all the way to the end. “‘Goodbye, said Mr. Gumpy. Come for a ride another day.’” Gemma closed the book and looked at Steph, who smiled.

“Dean?” Steph whispered. He didn’t budge, completely gone. “Sound asleep.”

“Are we sleeping in here?” Gemma asked.

“No. You get up first, as slowly as possible and then I’ll go.”

Gemma leaned forward and lightly kissed his head before using her core to sit up as slowly as possible. She grounded through her feet and stood up, waiting for Steph. She pointed towards Dean’s unoccupied pillow. Gemma grabbed it and handed it to her. Steph used the stiff pillow to place against his back so it felt like she was still there. She managed to slide out from behind him and got up. She also kissed his head, Gemma watching her diligence. Steph held out her hand, Gemma taking it as they walked out of the room. Steph looked back one more time, cracking his door. They decided to leave his lamp on. 

Gemma sat on the edge of the bed again, Steph stepping up to her. Gemma circled her waist and hugged her, taking deep breaths as Steph played with her hair.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired.”

“But what about dessert?”

“I don’t know if I can handle dessert tonight, unfortunately.”

Steph nodded. “I feel the same.”

“But,” Gemma lifted Steph’s dress. “I do like these garters.”

Steph bit her lip and turned around. Gemma stood, bunching the end of her dress as she pulled Steph to her. She kissed Steph’s ear, feeling Steph push her hips back against Gemma’s. Gemma pulled the bottom of the dress closer to her so she could see them, but it still wasn’t enough. She unzipped the dress, letting her fingers touch her skin. Steph stepped forward and let the dress fall to the floor. Gemma traced her hands up Steph’s thighs, over the lacey straps.

“I thought you were tired,” Steph whispered, reaching an arm behind, holding the back of Gemma’s head, the other on top of Gemma’s hand. Gemma kissed her neck. 

“I was, but then I remembered these.”

“What if I said, I’m actually really tired and don’t have enough energy.”

Gemma smiled and let go of her. Steph turned around, resting her arms on Gemma’s shoulders. “Then I’d say, the next time we go somewhere nice please wear these so I can take full advantage.”

“Deal.” Steph pecked her lips.

Steph stepped out of Gemma’s embrace. Gemma unbuttoned her shirt. “So I think tomorrow you should just drop me off at work and take the car with you so you can pick up Dean from school and then come straight to the clinic.”

“I think that’s a good plan.”

“Does Dean remember?”

“No, but I’ll remind him tomorrow he’s going for a check up. Word of advice though, do not mention the jab, please. I’ll never get him in there if you tell him.”

“Okay. Fear of needles runs in the family, doesn’t it?”

“A bit yeah.”

They finished getting ready, as they laid in bed together. Gemma was on her back as Steph snuggled into her, wrapping her arm around her waist.

“Well, it was a weird evening,” Gemma commented, still getting comfortable.

“It was, but Dean has had nightmares before.”

“Right.” Gemma sighed. “Do you think Hellie was a bit off tonight?”

Steph nodded immediately. “I didn’t want to say anything because I thought it was just me, but yes she was extremely weird tonight.”

“Was she trying to one up me at some point?”

“And the comment about money?”

“Is she jealous of me or something? Because if she knew the true story, I don’t think she’d be too jealous.”

“Well, she might be a little bit.”

“Why?”

Steph sighed. “In school, the reason she went to all those parties wasn’t exactly so I could see Terry.”

“She liked you.”

“Yeah and she hid it pretty well, but she went to be with me and around me, not to help me get with Terry, even though she eventually was the reason Terry and I got together.”

“How so?”

“Well, for the longest time I thought she was talking me up, but now that I think about it, she was just telling him all the things she liked about me.”

“But after all these years, why be jealous of me?”

“Because you’re female. She could get over it, thinking I was only into men, but now there’s you and I guess she might have thought if I ever was to be into a woman, it would be her.”

“Well now I kind of feel bad.”

“Don’t. She still was a little rude tonight, but I was proud.”

“Proud of what?”

“You talked about Tom like it was just common knowledge and it was just nice seeing you open up.”

“Well I figured if I can’t open up and trust your friends, then I won’t be able to do it with anyone.”

Steph looked up. “I think it’s a good way to go.”

“Yeah.”

“Have you thought anymore about it?”

“I, uh,” Gemma paused. “I made an appointment today.”

Steph pushed up to look down at her. “Did you?”

“Yeah. I figured what you said was right. That it could, potentially, be the last time I have to tell that story.”

“How do you feel about it?”

“I’m nervous, honestly.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“And hold my hand?” Gemma teased.

Steph chuckled. “Yeah.”

“No, I think I can handle it.” 

“Well I can still go, you know and wait for you.”

“It’s alright.”

“Okay. When is it?”

“It’s Friday, in the morning.”

“Do you want to get lunch afterwards?”

“No, I’m booked on Friday, but I was thinking, when we take Dean to Terry’s, we just get a room somewhere for the night.”

“I thought we were going to make him meet us halfway?”

“We could do that, but I don’t know, might make the whole thing easier to just take him.”

Steph bent down and kissed her lips. “I’ll look for a place tomorrow at work.”

Gemma smiled. “Thanks, Love.”

“Should we look for a romantic place to have dinner then?”

“Yeah. Might be nice to have a conversation where I’m not being one up-ed.”

“I am sorry that happened, Love.”

“It’s alright.” Gemma rubbed Steph’s back. “As long as I get to come home to you every night, that’s all that matters to me.”

“Me too.” Steph kissed her again. She settled back in Gemma’s arms, Gemma holding her closer. “Speaking of which, when should we talk to Dean?”

“I was thinking about that, but do you wonder if we should tell Terry first?”

Steph groaned. “I don’t want to.”

“Well, if we’re teaching Dean to truly not lie, we can’t do what we did before.”

“You mean telling Dean to not tell Terry about us?”

“Exactly.”

“Ugh, you’re right. I’ll call him tomorrow too.”

“We can tell him together, if you want.”

“No. I’ll just tell him and say he doesn’t get to have an opinion. I’m just letting him know it’s most likely going to happen soon once we talk to Dean.”

“Okay.” Gemma yawned. “I love you.”

Steph smiled, rubbing her thumb over Gemma’s chest. “Love you too, Gem.”

A few hours later, Gemma jerked in her sleep, waking Steph. “Gem?” She could hear her mumbling in her sleep and was now accustomed to these sounds and movements. “Gemma,” she whispered. She pushed her hair away from her face while Gemma mumbled something in her sleep. “Tom,” finally surpassed her lips. She kissed Gemma’s cheek, trying to comfort her, shushing by her ear and rubbing her arm. Gemma seemed to settle down for a moment before waking, with deep breaths. She sat up, rubbing her face. 

“Same dream?” Steph asked.

Gemma jumped. “Yeah.” 

“Are you alright?”

Gemma nodded. She grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table and took a large gulp. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s okay. I know when you’re having it.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with it.” 

“It is what it is, Love. It’s a lot less frequent now.”

Gemma could feel her anger within herself, trying her hardest to swallow it. “No, you shouldn’t have to deal with my burden.”

“Gemma-” Steph sighed.

“It’s true.”

“Come here.” Gemma put her glass back, looking towards Steph. “Come here,” Steph repeated. She held her arms open as Gemma situated herself, resting her head on Steph’s chest. “That’s just the dream talking. You’re not my burden, Love.”

“My dream is.”

“No, it’s not.” Steph rubbed her back. “It does not bother me. It’s part of you and I’m okay with that. Just know I’m here.”

“I know,” Gemma whispered. “I know.”

Gemma laid there for some time as Steph played with her hair. It slowed until it stopped. She now felt wide awake, until Steph turned more towards her, hugging her. She took a whiff of Steph’s hair. It still smelled like Indian food and her perfume. It made her smile, forgetting her troubled dream. 

What felt like moments later, Gemma felt two little pokes to her side.

“Dean, stop. Let her sleep.”

“But I want to tell her good morning, Mummy.”

“Gemma didn’t sleep well last night and can get a little more if she needs to.”

“Is she not taking me to school?”

“We both are, Love, but let her sleep a little longer.”

Gemma could hear Steph shushing him to the door, telling him to get ready. Once he was out in the hallway, Steph closed the door to change. “What time is it?” Gemma asked, her eyes still closed.

“Hi, Love. It’s seven thirty.” Gemma turned on her back and opened her eyes. Steph sat next to her. Her hair was done, teeth were brushed with a light amount of make-up. “Did he wake you?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry. Sometimes he can be hard to control.”

Gemma smiled. “It’s okay.”

“How was the rest of your sleep?”

“Good. Sorry, again, that I woke you.”

Steph smirked. “Doesn’t bother me. I went right back to sleep.” They met in a small, simple kiss. 

“It’s time to get up, isn’t it?”

“No, I think you could sleep a little longer if you wanted to.”

“No. I need to shower. Do I need to make breakfast?”

“No, Love. I’ve got it covered. Take a shower. I just need to change. It’ll be on the table when you get down there.”

“Thank you.”

They kissed one another. “Tea or coffee?”

“Hm,” Gemma hummed. “Coffee.”

“Okay.”

Gemma got ready, meeting Steph and Dean downstairs. Dean’s face brightened when she turned the corner. He stayed where he was though as they looked at one another. 

“Well where is my good morning hug?” Gemma asked.

Dean bounced off his chair, running straight to her. He hugged her tightly. “Morning, Gem.”

“Morning, Love. Did you sleep alright after your dream?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” He let go of her and returned to the table. She poked his sides in passing, making him squeal. Gemma wrapped her arms around Steph’s waist, pulling her close to her. Steph had gotten dressed while she was in the shower. Dressed in a white button with little roses on it and blue dress pants. Gemma took a deep inhale, taking in Steph’s scent and letting her aroma comfort her. “And my good morning kiss?”

Steph smiled and turned her head from the pan of sizzling bacon. She pecked her lips. “Morning.”

“Morning. Whatcha makin’?”

“Eggs and bacon.”

“Sounds like a good start to my day.”

“Hard to cook though with your arms wrapped around me.”

“Why’s that?”

“Can’t move as well, while wanting to hold your arms and keep you here.”

“Fine,” Gemma sighed.

“One more kiss? Possibly?”

Gemma pecked her cheek, gave her one more squeeze and then let go. She turned around and Dean looked at her. 

“Excited for school?” Gemma asked, sitting down at the table.

Dean shrugged. “I’m tired.”

“Yeah? It makes sense. You had a rough night.” He nodded and got off his chair. He laid his head on Gemma’s lap. She played with his hair and bent over, kissing the top of his head. “What can I do to make you excited?”

Dean sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Well did you know you’re going to visit me at work this afternoon?”

“No.”

Steph brought plates to the table. “Yeah, I’m going to pick you up a little early and then we’re going to go to Gemma. Sit, Love. You need to eat.”

“Why am I going? I’m not sick.”

“No, Love, but I just wanted to give you a little checkup. Make sure everything is good.”

“Because Mummy was sick?”

“Part of it, Love. Always good to get checkups.”

“Okay.”

“Eat up, Love.” She looked to Gemma. “You too.” 

Gemma smiled. Steph walked to the other sign of Dean. He was explaining how funny it was when Gemma poked his sides. Steph’s pale skin was illuminated by the light and Gemma felt herself falling more in love as she laughed with Dean. Steph looked at her, bright and happy. Gemma felt like this moment was too surreal as Steph grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “You okay?” She asked, shaking Gemma from her peaceful moment.

“Yeah.”

“Eat.”

“Yeah.” Gemma nodded, taking a bite. The morning continued as usual, dropping Dean off school with kisses and wishes of having a good day. They waited for him to go inside before driving to the clinic. Steph pulled up and parked.

“You sure you’re okay, Love?” Steph asked, putting the car in park.

“Some mornings, everything is very surreal.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like I can’t believe I have you in my life, that I’m taking care of another child, that I could feel whole again.” Steph smiled. “And that.”

“What?”

“Something about your smile just fills me up and makes me feel completed. Whether it’s towards me or towards Dean, anyone really, I don’t know. I wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and you’re there, arms around me almost instantly. I never thought I’d have that again. I used to wake up from those nightmares and just pace. Pace until I truly remembered it was just a dream. That it wasn’t real. Sometimes I would just drink until my body gave up and I went back to sleep, but now to wake up from it, you knowing what it is and just being there. I don’t know.”

“Better than waking up alone?”

“Better than thinking I’ll be alone forever because what person would give me the chance after all of that.”

“Well, full disclosure, I know it’s the Tom dream because you say his name about ten times, each time.”

“It’s all I can say in the dream. When I try to scream “No”, nothing comes out. Only his name, I think that’s what takes the toll is I can’t communicate anything else.”

“Well perhaps after the initial first therapy talk, they can help you figure out the dream.”

“Yeah, but until then, I better get in there.”

Steph smiled. “Have a good day.”

“You too.”

“I love you.”

Gemma leaned forward, kissing Steph. “I love you more than you know.”

Steph laughed. “I’ll see you at four.”

“Already looking forward to it.”

Steph waited for her to go in before driving off to the office. Upon her arrival, Nita was already there and on the phone. She smiled at her to say “hello” as she situated herself at her desk. Dawn came in not long after. 

“Mornin’,” she announced, throwing her large bag on her own desk. “Russell might be the death of me.”

Steph chuckled. “How so?”

“Every morning if it’s not a shag, it’s a snog. That boy, I’m tellin’ ya, really does love me, but some morning I just want to be able to put on my music and shower without him breathing on me.”

“Have you told him that?”

“No, worried if I do, he’ll stop doing it and that’s just not proper behavior.” 

Steph laughed, Nita doing the same. 

“He’s not forcing you, though, right?” Steph asked.

“Oh no, not at all. It doesn’t take much to get me in the mood, but some mornings, can I have the room to myself.”

Nita covered the receiving end of the phone. “Trust me, Love, a man isn’t going to turn his back to ya if you say no especially Russell. Don’t think I’ve ever seen someone love another person as much as he adores you. Well, except for maybe those two.”

Steph was looking at a picture of her, Gemma and Dean and smiled at it. It was taken outside of Joan’s house. She actually felt excited to leave work early, even if it was just to go see Gemma at work and get her blood drawn. She looked up, seeing Nita had hung up the phone.

“What?”

“It’s amazing to me that after months, she’s still a puppy dog in love,” Dawn commented. “Do you have pry Gemma off ya?”

“Some nights, yeah.”

“When ya got your period?”

Steph smiled. “Sometimes, yeah other times, if it’s light, who cares?”

“Russi won’t even do that to me.”

Steph made a small groan. “You’re missing out.”

“That’s because men faint at the sight of blood,” Nita stated. “I swear if they saw how much came out of our bodies a month, they’d panic.”

“Why’s that?” Steph asked.

“Because we’re still standing working through all of that. They’d finally realize how powerful we are and have to bend the knee to us.”

“Well if you could teach my Russell how to not ask for sex every morning, I’d appreciate it.”

“Tell him to bugger off and if he keeps it up, you can go a long time without. If he doesn’t believe you, test it.”

“I do enjoy it though. That he still wants me like that.”

“It’s nice, isn’t it? Kieron’s the same.”

They looked to Steph. “Well we all know Gemma is as well.”

“How often do you tell her no?”

“I told her last night.”

“How’d that go?”

“We know when we’re tired so usually it’s a mutual agreement.”

“But you still shag like crazy?” Nita asked.

Steph bit her lip around a smile. “I can’t get enough of her.” 

“She the same?”

“Most definitely. Anyway, changing the subject so we are once again not sharing all the details of my sex life-”

“Healthy sex life,” Nita correct.

“Yeah, I just wanted to let you guys know I’ll be leaving a little early today.”

“What’s up?” Nita asked.

“Nothing really. Gemma wants me to get some bloodwork done and Dean needs a checkup so I’ll be leaving around three thirty.”

“Alright, I don’t have a problem with that,” Nita answered.

“Me either,” Dawn added.

“Cool.”

“Are you doing your holiday this weekend?”

“A little one. Gotta see if I can get a room for Saturday night.”

“And why not Friday?”

“Dean has a birthday party to go to and even though Terry doesn’t like it, I want him to go.”

“Oh, is it Mark’s?”

“Yeah.”

“Nessa and Ian are going to.”

“Oh good. I’ll be happy to know other kids he knows will be there. But we’re taking him down Saturday after the party to Terry’s and then Gem and I decided to stay the night.”

“And when is she getting that little box in your bottom desk drawer?” Dawn asked.

Steph blushed. “It’s her Valentine’s gift so then.”

“And what are you guys doing?”

“I don’t know. We haven’t discussed it yet.”

Hellie bursted in rather loudly. “Sorry,” she said as they all looked at her.

“Scared me to death,” Nita said, under her breath. “You alright?”

“Yeah.”

Hellie put her briefcase down and walked towards Steph’s desk, panting from her clearly brisk walk up the stairs. “Can we talk?”

“Sure.”

Dawn and Nita shared a glance before getting to work. Hellie and Steph walked into the kitchenette, Hellie grabbing her mug from the shelf. “About last night.”

“What about it?”

“I’m sorry I was rude to you and Gemma.”

“It wasn’t really me though, was it?” 

Hellie sighed. “No.”

“It was more towards Gemma so I think you need to apologize to her, not me.”

“I’m not sure why I was so rude and didn’t even realize until Alex informed me afterwards.”

“Hellie-”

“I’ll give her a call.”

“Just let it go. It’ll be better if you just let it go.”

“But I would like to apologize.”

“Look, Gemma and I discussed it, but we had more matters when we got home. Dean had a nightmare so it was forgotten. Seriously, it’s okay. We’ll do it again sometime and hopefully it’ll be better.”

“Sure.”

Steph left the kitchenette and went back to her desk. She just wanted a good day without drama knowing needles were on their way. She used her time to focus on her work, finding a place for her and Gemma to stay as well as a nice restaurant for dinner. Hellie left her alone for the rest of the day, letting her have her peace as she thought of a way to make it up for Gemma. Three thirty came around soon enough as she collected her bag, slipping on her coat. 

“Alright, ladies, I shall see you tomorrow.”

“Good luck,” Nita said.

“Thanks.”

“What’s going on?” Hellie asked.

“Dean has a check-up with Gemma and I have to get some blood work done.”

“Are you alright?”

“Perfectly fine. I just haven’t been to the doctors in quite some time and after I had the flu, Gemma learned that fact and now wants to give me a full check up.”

“Well I’m glad everything is alright.”

“Me too. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Thanks for the good work today.”

“Bye,” they all said.

Steph pulled her coat closer around her as she stepped out into the cold. She felt giddy to leave early. She assumed Dean would feel the same. It was a quick drive to the school. She parked and went straight to the office. 

“Hello, Stephanie,” the woman behind the desk greeted.

“Hi, Jess. I’m here for Dean, please.”

“Sure, sure. We’ll let his teacher know.”

“Thank you. How are you?”

“Very well.”

“And how is your little one?”

“She’s doing well. She should be starting next year.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful.”

“Thank you.”

“And your husband?”

“Richard.”

“Right, sorry. How is he?”

“Still working at the factory, but he’s up for a management position.”

“That’s great. Let’s hope he gets it.”

The door opened and Dean walked in with his teacher. Dean ran straight to her and hugged her. “Hi, Mum.”

“Hi, Love. Ready to get your checkup?”

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“Mrs. Kirke?” 

“Um, Steph please. How are you Ms. Johnston?”

“I’m alright. May I speak with you for a moment?”

“Course.”

“Dean, would stay here for a moment while I talked to your mother?”

“Okay,” he answered.

“Sit on one of those chairs, Love. I’ll be right back.”

They left the office and stood outside in the hall. “Is everything alright?” Steph asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Does he talk to you about school?”

“Not really. We just talk about his school work, which I believe is very good.”

“It is, yes. He has done very well in class with his maths and spelling. Even his reading has improved.”

“So what is the problem?”

“Well, he’s being teased by a few boys because of your relationship with Doctor Foster.”

“Teased how?”

“Well a lot of boys are using cruel language towards him, and they are reprimanded when they do, but we can’t always hear nor see it.”

“See it?”

“He was pushed today on the playground.”

“Pushed?!”

“Has he not mentioned anything about it?”

“No,” Steph whispered.

“I’m doing the best I can, I assure you.”

“Why hasn’t this been brought to my attention?”

“Well, it’s really only been a couple of times. It’s not every day, sometimes weeks can pass, but it does creep up on occasion.”

“Does he get upset?”

“He has cried one time or another, but I fear he’s starting to bubble it up.”

“I’ll talk to him about it.”

“I’m sorry this is happening.”

“No, it’s not your fault. Gemma and I knew this would be a risk, but I will talk to him. May I ask, is the child, Mark, part of this?”

“Oh no. Mark is the only friend Dean has and he does stand up to the boys when they say things. He’s always willing to tell us when it happens and he pushed the boy today who pushed Dean. You should not worry about Mark.”

“Good. That’s a small relief for his birthday party this weekend, but surely more can be done to make sure my son is protected.”

“I have been giving him tasks at recess so he stays with me most of the time, which has helped, but I want him to be able to run around and play.”

“Thank you for doing that.”

“I’m only telling you so you’re aware and can speak to him about it. I’ve been doing my best to tell him that what the boys are doing is wrong, but I don’t want to speak out of turn. Figured it would be better for you to do it.”

“Thank you. I need to go, Dean has a check-up, but how long has this been going on?”

“It started before Christmas, but has only been more persistent recently. Literally within the last couple of days.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“Dean, informed me of that just today after he was pushed. We knew kids were using vulgar language, but it was so rare and hard to witness, that we didn’t do a very good job at stopping it.”

Steph thought back to Dean’s attachment with them and it seemed to make it more clear. “Thank you for telling me now.”

“I apologize that I didn’t tell you sooner. I was hoping it would go away, but the past week has been worse. I plan to speak to their parents next week and was going to send a letter home with Dean, but when I found out you were coming in, I figured just telling you in person would be better.”

Steph smiled, politely. “Thank you. We must be going, but can I be present when you speak to the other parents?”

“Of course. I’ll send a note home with Dean.”

“Thank you. And for the future, for example tomorrow, please keep me informed of this. I find it a little ridiculous that my son has been teased for over a month now and I know nothing of it.”

“That was a rather large mistake on our part.”

“A bit, yeah.” Steph went back into the office. “Come on, Love. Bye, Jess.”

“See you Steph.”

“Thank you again Ms. Johnston. Can you say bye?”

“Bye, Ms. Johnston.”

“See you tomorrow, Dean.”

Steph put on a brave face. She would talk to Gemma first before speaking to Dean. Dean took her hand as they left the school and to the car. Dean got in first as Steph made sure he was settled before getting in the driver's seat.

“How was today, Love?”

“Good. Mark and I played a game after lunch.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. He’s teaching me chess.”

“Is he?”

Dean nodded. “He’s very smart.”

“Well, that’s wonderful, Love. I’m proud of you.”

The rest of the ride was quiet, Ms. Johnston’s words fumbling in her head. How could she not tell her sooner? What was going on in her mind to not speak to her? How would she talk to Dean? What would be Gemma’s reaction? When should she tell him? Should they postpone the talk with Dean about her moving in? She pulled into the small parking lot and parked. They got out and headed right in. 

“Hi, Sarah.”

“Hello, Steph. She’s a little backed up today, but should be to you soon. Have a seat. She’ll be out in a bit.”

“Thanks.”

Dean sat in a chair next to Steph. “Your teacher tells me you’re doing really well.”

“I like Ms. Johnston.”

“Yeah?”

“She lets me hangout with her sometimes and lets me help her get things together.”

“Well that’s good. Do you enjoy that?”

Dean looked up at her and smiled. “Yeah. She’s really nice.”

“Good, Sweetheart, but why is she having you stay in?”

Dean shrugged, not looking at her. “Can I draw?”

“I don’t have anything for you to draw on, Love. I’m sorry.”

“I wanted to bring Gemma something.”

“Why’s that?”

“To tell her I love her.”

Steph smiled at him. “She knows, Love.”

“Can I tell her when I see her?”

“I bet that would be the best thing she has heard since she got to work this morning.”

Dean nodded. “Then I’ll do that.”

They waited for a while longer. Their four o’clock appointment was getting closer to a four thirty. Steph tried her best not to be anxious nor fume, but she did hate the doctors, even if the love of her life was on the other end of it. Gemma came out soon enough and looked rather stressed. She instructed a patient and took them to Sarah. Steph could tell she was collecting herself just enough for the woman who was leaving. She smiled politely all the same. Once she was gone, talking to Sarah, Steph could see it all in her face. She was tired and agitated. Gemma grabbed the two clipboards that Sarah was handing out to her, and finally turned to them, her face brightened. She nodded her head back towards the office, gesturing for them to come.

“Come on, Dean. Gem’s ready.”

Dean looked up and saw her. “Gemma!” He said excitedly and took off, Steph calling out for him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and rubbed his back.

“You have to call me Doctor Foster here, Love.”

“Sorry.”

“Quite alright.”

“Sorry, Love.”

“No worries. Come on.”

“Long day?”

“To say the absolute least.”

They walked into her office. “Who’s first?”

“I think Dean should go first.”

“Alright. Dean, come here, Love.”

Gemma closed her office door as he hopped up on the table. “Doctor Foster?”

Gemma smiled. “Yes?”

“I love you.”

Gemma beamed. “Now that is the best thing I’ve heard all day. I love you too.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Well, sir, my favorite patient of the day, I’m going to give you a check up which will include checking your temperature, checking around your tummy, your weight and height, just to make sure everything is okay. So I need you to get down to your knickers, Love.” 

“Come here, Dean,” Steph said, who had taken a seat in a chair. She helped him undress as Gemma prepared everything, hiding the needle so he wouldn’t see it. “All good?”

“It’s cold,” Dean complained.

“I promise it’ll be quick. Come here and step up on the scale for me.”

Dean did as he was told, happy to be with Gemma. Gemma smiled as she settled the weights. “Two point six stones. Very good. Can you get up on the table and lay down for me?”

Dean followed the instructions, holding his arms over his chest. Gemma went step by step, checking his stomach and lungs, eyes, ears and throat. Dean listened and took the matter rather seriously which surprised Gemma. He was now sitting, waiting on Gemma, who was talking to Steph, her back to him. She filled the needle with the proper medicine.

“What’s the best way to do this?” She asked.

“Let me sit with him. I might have to hold him.”

“Okay. Ready?” 

“Yeah.”

Gemma turned and smiled. “Alright, Love, we have to do one more thing. Your mum is going to sit with you?”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t think you’re going to like this part.”

“Mum?”

“It’s alright, Love. Gemma is going to give you a small, little jab.”

“No!” Dean shouted, trying to get off the table. Gemma stopped him.

“Hold on, Love. Hold on.”

“I don’t want to, Gemma.”

“I know, Sweetheart. I know, but I promise it won’t hurt.”

“But it will.”

“Dean,” Gemma knelt down in front of him, “Look at me.” She wiped the tears from his cheeks. “No, my Love, don’t cry.”

“I’m scared.”

“Look at me,” she repeated.

Dean glanced up at her, his lip trembling. “Would I ever hurt you?” He shook his head. “This is important. You’ve had the flu twice this year and this is going to keep you from getting it again.”

“Have you had it?”

“I have and so has your mum. Now it’s your turn.”

“Please don’t, Gemma,” he cried.

Gemma carefully wiped his arm while he looked at her. “What did you say last night when I asked what makes you happy?”

“Mummy.”

“Then look at your mum, Love. Don’t pay attention to me.”

Steph smiled. “It’s okay, Dean.”

“Please, Mummy.”

“Tigger, this is a good thing. I promise you, it’s a good thing and Gemma loves you. She wouldn’t do anything that would hurt you and she certainly wouldn’t want to make you upset.”

“Please.”

Steph watched as she put the shot in his arm, swiftly and quickly and she continued to smile at him. “You are going to be alright, Love. Gemma is wonderful at it.”

“I don’t want it.”

“Too late,” Gemma whispered as she put the bandaid on his arm.

“What?” He asked, his cheeks stained from tears.

“It’s done.”

“I didn’t feel it.”

“That’s the point, Love and I chose green plastor, knowing you like the color.” His arms reached forward, hugging Gemma as he cried. She picked him up and held him. “I know, Love. I know it’s scary, but it’s okay. I’ve got you. You are so strong, Dean. The strongest boy I know. You did so good.” She kissed the side of his head. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you didn’t like it that much, my Love. I would have done better.” He continued to cry. “It’s alright, Love. It’s done. I’m all done. Nothing more, I promise you.” She could feel Dean nodding. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” he whispered.

“Are you alright?” Dean nodded again as Gemma placed him on his feet. “Let’s get you dressed.” 

Dean quietly dressed himself, Steph trying to help, but he shook his head. Once his shirt was buttoned and his pants were zipped, he hugged Steph. “It wasn’t that bad, Love. Did you feel it?”

“No.”

“See? Gemma took good care of you.”

He looked up at her. She smiled sympathetically and knelt down in front of him.

“Was I brave?” He asked.

Gemma smiled. “You were.”

“But I cried.”

“The bravest men cry, Dean. They do. I’m sorry, Love. I truly am. Your Mum warned me, but I didn’t know how badly you feared them. I understand if you’re mad at me, Sweetheart.” He shook his head no and hugged her. She rubbed his back. “Your mum has to do it too, but I would rather you sit in my chair and not watch, okay?”

“Can I draw?”

Gemma smiled. “Of course. Let me get some paper and I have colored pens you can use.”

Dean nodded. Gemma set him up with a few sheets of paper and her pens with a small treat.

“And my bravest patients get a sweet.” She held out a lollipop and he smiled at her. He thanked her while taking it. She kissed the top of his head. “So brave,” she whispered as she left him. The curtain was already pulled as Steph sat there with her sweater off.

“Is he okay?”

“I think so. You weren’t wrong though, definitely afraid of needles.”

“I warned you.”

“And you?”

“I won’t lie, I’m more afraid than he is.”

“I did well the last time, did I not?”

“You did.”

“Do you trust me?”

Steph nodded. Gemma set up everything she needed. “This will be a little different.”

“I know.”

“And you are brave as well.”

Steph smiled. “We need to talk later.”

“About what?”

Steph nodded her head towards Dean. “School,” she whispered.

“Is it bad?”

“It’s not great and I’m actually rather angry and appalled, but I rather not talk about it here.”

“Is he in trouble?”

“No, but I want to wait until he goes to bed.”

“Alright. Let’s focus on the task at hand then. Now, don’t look. You’ll feel this one, but you’ll also see tubes of blood and I rather not have you faint.” Gemma wrapped the elastic band around her arm. 

“Okay. It’s been a while.”

“I know, but it’ll be quick.”

“How many vials?”

“Three.”

Steph took a deep breath. “Alright.”

“Ready?”

“No, but do what needs to be done.”

Gemma smiled. “Happy thoughts, my beautiful partner.”

“Is it bad I’m thinking about you naked and playing doctor/patient?”

Gemma laughed. “As long as you don’t moan, then no. Just close your eyes and think about whatever it is you want.” Steph did just so. She felt the needle go into her arm and jumped. “I just need you to make a fist for me, Love.” Gemma took each tube as best she could and quickly. When she was done, she told Steph to open her eyes. Steph immediately kissed her, but Gemma pulled back quickly.

“Not here.”

“Sorry, I just was thinking-”

“I know what you were thinking, but not here.”

“Are you done?” 

“I am, my Love. I’ll send them to the lab and have the test results in no time.”

“I think it’s fair to ask, was I brave?”

Gemma chuckled as her features illuminated. “Very.” Steph put her shirt backed on. 

“Do I get a sweet?”

“Sure.” Gemma gave her a small kiss.

“As sweet as that way, I want a lolly.”

“Course you do.”

Gemma waited until she was dressed to open the curtain. Dean was drawing away. She labeled each tube, taking them from Dean’s sight. “I’ll be right back,” she said, taking the viles away.

“How do you feel, Dean?” Steph asked, tucking in her shirt.

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry that was so scary, Love.”

“It’s okay. I made this for Gemma.” He held up a drawing of her with her different doctor instruments. 

Steph smiled. “She will love this.”

Gemma came back in. “Shall we head home?”

“I made this for you,” Dean announced, holding the paper up.

Gemma looked at the sheet of paper, glowing with happiness. “I think it’s the best one you’ve done yet.”

“Do you like it?”

“I absolutely love it. Shall we take it home or leave it here?”

Dean shrugged. “Can I pick a place to hang it?”

Gemma smiled. “Of course you can.” Dean put it on the side of her filing cabinet. “Perfect.”

“Gemma?”

“Yes, Love.”

“What’s a fanny?”

Both women stopped and stood, staring at him. “Dean, where did you hear that word?” Steph asked.

“At school. That’s what the boys keep saying, but they won’t tell me what it means.”

Gemma looked to Steph. “Is this what we need to talk about?”

“Part of it.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe it has taken me over a month to get through this chapter. I'm sorry for that.
> 
> There has been a lot of stress and drama in my current living situation that should all be resolved in the next couple of weeks, but you guys don't want to hear that... you want to read! 
> 
> Starts off right where the last one ended!

Gemma waited for Steph to get dressed before pulling the curtain back. They both noticed that Dean was drawing away. She labeled each tube of blood with the correct sticker, hiding them from Dean’s sight. “I’ll be right back,” she said, taking the vials with her. She felt a little shaken up by Dean’s reaction to his shot. She wasn’t expecting to hold him as he cried and she felt the bond with him hardening within her. The wall that had crumbled to the ground when Tom left was slowly building back up brick by brick because of Dean. She promised herself she would make this one sturdier.

“Doctor Kenny!” Gemma called out. A frail, slender man turned with a toothy grin.

“Doctor Foster.” He bowed a little, tilting his head down as if she was royalty.

She found it weird, but carried on. “How’s your first week so far?”

“Wonderful. Everyone has been really helpful and so far the clients haven’t caused me any trouble.”

“That’s good to hear. Would you happen to be on your way to the lab?”

“Sure am.”

“Mind taking these with you so I can get home?”

“Not a problem.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll be here.”

“Great.” Gemma turned towards Sarah and waited for him to be out of earshot. “Odd little man, Doctor Kenny. Don’t you think, Sarah?”

“How so?”

“Menacing walk.” They shared a laugh. 

Gemma went back towards her office. She was just ready to be done and take a shower. “Shall we head home?” She asked, opening the door.

Steph was standing with Dean, looking at the piece of paper in his hands.

“I made this for you,” Dean announced, holding the paper up.

Gemma looked at the sheet of paper, glowing with happiness. “I think it’s the best one you’ve done yet.”

“Do you like it?”

“I absolutely love it. Shall we take it home or leave it here?”

Dean shrugged. “Can I pick a place to hang it?”

Gemma smiled. “Of course you can.” Dean put it on the side of her filing cabinet. Gemma started to gather her things, handing a magnet to him. He stepped back and she looked at it. “Perfect.”

Steph helped Dean get his coat on before slipping into her own. Dean looked at his feet. “Gemma?”

“Yes, Love?” She fixed her hair that was resting on the inside of her coat collar.

“What’s a fanny?”

Both women stopped and stood, staring at him. They seemed to be at a loss as they processed what he said. “Dean, where did you hear that word?” Steph asked.

“At school. That’s what the boys keep saying, but they won’t tell me what it means.”

Gemma looked to Steph. “Is this what we need to talk about?”

“Part of it.”

Steph sighed and scratched her head before looking at Gemma. “Do you want me to?” Gemma questioned, gesturing towards Dean.

“Go ahead.”

“Okay.” Gemma put her briefcase down and grabbed one of the extra chairs in her office, dragging it over. She sat down and told Dean to do the same. Once he was situated, Gemma smiled. “Remember when your mum talked to you about what sex was?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you remember the parts that girls have?”

“Vaginas?”

“Yes. Well fanny is a derogatory, uh, a not very nice word for the vagina.”

“Is it bad?”

“Depends really on how the word is used. What are these boys saying?”

“That you and mum are ‘fanny fiddlers’.”

They were both taken aback by the phrase, knowing what it meant. They stole a glance at one another. Steph was the first to speak. “Do you know what that means, Love?”

“No.”

“It’s not a very nice phrase at all,” Gemma explained. “It’s very rude.”

“And something you should never repeat,” Steph added.

“But what does it mean?”

Steph knelt down beside Dean, holding onto the arm of the chair as Gemma leaned forward, her elbows on her knees.

“Love, when you’re older-“

“No,” Dean protested. “What does it mean?”

Gemma sighed. “Dean, how about we go home and talk about this further?”

Dean shook his head. “I want to know now.”

“Okay,” Steph stated. She pulled the other open chair to him and sat. “When daddy and I were together, we were seen as ‘straight’ or ‘heterosexual’ which means that daddy likes women and me, your mum, liked men.”

“Like?”

“Yeah, we were attracted to one another or fond of one another. When two people of opposite genders, for example a man and a woman love each other, they’re called heterosexuals. It basically means we’re attracted to the opposite gender.”

“So boys who love girls?” He asked, innocently enough.

“Yes. Exactly. Now, sometimes, men are attracted to other men and they’re called homosexuals or gay.”

“Is that wrong?”

“Absolutely not. It’s perfectly natural.”

“What if I like boys?”

“Do you?” Steph questioned, holding his attention.

“I like Mark.”

“Yeah, but do you like Mark as a friend or do you want to kiss him?”

“Eww,” Dean remarked. “I don’t want to kiss anyone.”

Steph smiled. “Well, regardless, if you like boys in the future, please know it doesn’t matter to me as long as you’re happy, okay?” Dean nodded. “Now when a woman is attracted to another woman, the most common term used for that is lesbian.”

“And that’s not bad either?”

“Do you think it’s wrong that I’m in a relationship with Gemma?”

Dean looked over to her and she smiled. He smiled back before looking at Steph. “No.”

“Well, you remember at the museum how I told you that some people don’t like that I’m with her?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that happens sometimes.”

“Why?”

“Some people just don’t think it’s right.”

“But it is,” he protested.

“Exactly. So when those boys say ‘fanny fiddler’, they’re talking about sex between two women and they don’t like it so they use a bad term to reference Gemma and I.”

“So they don’t like you’re together?”

“No.”

Dean sat with that for a moment. He took one of Steph’s hands and reached out for Gemma’s. She took it and kissed it. “So, they make fun of me because they don’t like it?”

Steph nodded. Gemma felt completely in the dark.

“Are there boys making fun of you?” She asked.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Steph answered.

“Are there kids poking fun?” Gemma asked again.

“Yeah,” Dean answered.

“Is that what they say to you? Fanny fiddler?”

“They say other things too.”

“Like what, Love?” Steph questioned.

“They tell boys to stay away from me because I’ll turn out gay like my d-dy,” he struggled to sound out the word. “Like my die mum?”

“Die Mum?” Steph thought, trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

“Are they saying the word ‘dyke’, Love?”

Dean looked to Gemma and nodded.

“Who are these boys?”

“Boys in my class and a few older ones.”

“And why didn’t we know about this?”

“Ms. Johnston just told me when I went to pick him up today.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“She said before Christmas, but it’s just gotten worse in the past week.”

“That long?” Dean nodded. “What do you do, Dean?”

“I tell them to be quiet and to leave me alone.”

“Ms. Johnston has been letting him stay in at recess to help her so he’s not around it as much.”

“Why weren’t we first informed when it happened?”

“Gem, let’s talk about all that later.”

Gemma clinched her teeth, looking back at Dean. “Well, you need to know that dyke is a horrible term to use, Love. It’s a really bad word and I don’t want you to repeat it, okay?”

“Okay, Gemma.”

“And I’m so sorry this is happening.”

“We both are,” Steph agreed.

Dean shrugged. “It’s okay. I’m a big boy.”

“Why didn’t you tell us, Love?”

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings because Mark said it was bad things to say.”

“No matter what someone says about us, Sweetheart, you come to us. You tell us. Okay?”

Dean nodded. He sat quietly for a moment before looking up at Steph. “Can we go home?”

Both women smiled. “Yeah.”

Dean got up and hugged Steph. “I love you,” she mumbled, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you too.”

“I am truly sorry.”

He shrugged again. Gemma reset her office and grabbed her briefcase. “Shall we?”

Dean ran up and hugged her. She knelt down and picked him up, rubbing his back as she hugged him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. His shoulders rose again as she put him back on his feet. Steph was the first to leave, followed by Dean and then Gemma. He took both their hands as they walked out. 

“Goodnight, Sarah. See you in the morning.”

“Night guys.”

As they walked outside, Steph noticed the Chinese food place down the street. “What if we got Chinese for dinner since Dean has been doing so well in school and was so strong tonight during his exam?”

“Honestly, sounds great to me, Love.”

“Me too,” Dean agreed.

“Want to get a take away?” Steph asked.

“Let’s dine in. The food will be warmer and we can all just sit and breathe a little bit.”

“Okay. Is that alright with you, Dean?”

Dean nodded, gripping both their hands as they walked down the street. The restaurant was a little crowded, but they were lucky enough to find a small booth. Dean sat down next to Gemma while Steph sat across from them. He sat as close to Gemma as possible. Steph watched him to make sure he didn’t bother her, knowing her day had been long. Gemma smiled at him, aimlessly rubbing his back as she looked over the menu. Steph enjoyed watching them together, knowing that Dean was safe and cared for. The way Gemma didn’t even realize how much of a mother she was in these, small quiet moments baffled Steph. 

Gemma slowly played with the back of Dean’s hair. “You need a haircut, Love,” she mentioned, placing the menu down on the table.

“I don’t want one.”

“No?”

Dean shook his head. “I want to grow it out.”

“Like mine?”

“No, like Daddy’s.”

“You dad does have nice hair.”

“It was one attribute that I liked,” Steph mentioned. She reached across the table for Gemma’s hand. Their fingers intertwined as they looked at one another.

“What should we get?”

“I figured we’d just do what we did last night. Couple different plates and then just share them.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

“I know Dean will want a spring roll with sweet and sour chicken. What do you think, Love?”

Gemma looked over the menu again. “I was thinking of stir fried rice with pork and a vegetable plate. Wouldn’t mind a spring roll myself.”

“Yeah and then maybe lo mein?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

They ordered their food and waited, allowing Dean to draw on the back of his paper placemat. Steph and Gemma looked at one another, Steph’s thumb rubbing against her hand. “Should we continue our discussion from your office?”

“Probably.”

“Dean, Love,” he looked up at Steph, “Can we continue to talk about what happened at school today?”

Dean sighed. He got on his knees and hugged Gemma from the side. “Why?”

“Because we want to make sure you’re okay and you understand what’s going on.”

Dean frowned and Gemma kissed his cheek, rubbing his back. “Why don’t people like me?” He asked innocently.

“Well, I think people like you. Mark likes you.”

“Yeah, but he’s the only one. Well him and all the girls, but why not the boys?”

“I don’t know, Love. I think they just like to tease you because of us.”

“Will it happen for the rest of my life?”

“No,” Gemma assured him. “Your mum is going to talk to the school about this.”

“And we’re going to set up a meeting with me, your teacher and this boy’s parents next week.”

“But aren’t they just going to make fun of me more?”

“Well I’m hoping what happens next week will be the end of it.”

“But why don’t people like it? You love each other. Why is that bad?”

“Well, sometimes it’s based on religion and other times it’s just because people aren’t educated. Some people have never been around people like us so they don’t understand it.”

“But your mum and I don’t care about those people. We care about you, Love and how you’re feeling so how are you feeling?”

“Sad.”

“Why is that, Sweetheart?”

“Because I just want people to love you as much as I do.”

“Well, I don’t think anyone will love us as much as you do, Dean.” He hugged Gemma again. “But how are you feeling about what’s happening to you?”

He shrugged again.

“Well, is it bad, upset, angry?” Steph asked.

“I’m just sad. I want them to like me. I miss playing football at recess and they always pick me last and never kick the ball to me. I don’t know.”

“Well we are hoping for things to go back to normal soon.”

“Me too.”

Dean sat back down and picked up the pen Gemma leant him. 

Steph reached across, taking his hand. “Dean, I’m so, so sorry this is happening. I wish I would have known sooner so I could have protected you and I’m sorry.”

“I should have told you.”

“No, Love. The school should have told me. They failed you and I did too by not preparing you for this being a possible outcome of Gemma’s and my relationship and I’m sorry.”

“Me too, Kid.”

“It’s okay.”

“Can I ask you something?” Steph asked.

“Yeah.”

“Is this why you became so attached to Gemma and I around Christmas?”

He nodded. “I just felt happy when I was with you and Gemma.”

“Sweetheart, if we would have known-”

“It’s okay, Mum. Can I just draw now?”

“Sure, Love.”

Steph looked at Gemma, who nodded. “Let’s give it some time.”

“Yeah.”

“How was your day?”

“It wasn’t too bad. Hellie wants to apologize to you for how she acted last night.”

“Does she?” Steph nodded. “What did you tell her?”

“To just let it go and that when we got home last night, we had more pressing matters at hand, but you might have a call from her later in the week.”

“At the office?”

“Probably.”

The waiter brought them their food with three extra plates. He refilled their water glasses before leaving the family on their own. Gemma started to load up a plate for Dean, but was soon met with protesting.

“What’s that noodle stuff?”

“It’s Lo Mein.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Have you had it?” 

“No.”

“It’s really good, Love. You should try it.”

“But what if I don’t like it?”

“How will you know if you don’t try? I’ll just put a little bit and if you don’t like it, it’s okay.”

“Okay.”

“Good, and do you want to try the rice?” He shook his head. Gemma finished his plate and placed it in front of him before filling her own. She waited for Dean to try it. He took a small bite and smiled at her.

“Good?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Do you want a little more?”

“Okay.”

Gemma added a little more as she and Steph shared a smile. A few moments of silence passed as the family ate quietly together. 

“Mum?”

‘Yes, Love?”

“When is it right to tell you something?”

“What ya mean?”

“Well like when Daddy got in that fight and he told me not to tell you, I didn’t at first, but then I did.”

“Right.”

“I didn’t mean to tell you because Daddy asked me not to, but you didn’t like that I lied to you, but when did I lie?”

“You lied when you told me Daddy didn’t get into a fight, remember? You said he almost did, but then the man next to you broke them up and switched seats. So the lie was that you said he didn’t, when he actually did and your dad told you to lie so I wouldn’t get angry.”

“I didn’t view it as a lie, just keeping the truth.”

Steph smiled. “But that is a lie, Love, when you don’t tell the truth or when you hold onto it.”

“So what if Daddy asked me to do it again?”

“You should specifically ask him if he wants you to lie to your mum and see what he says, but all in all, you should always just tell me, Love.”

“So was I lying when I didn’t tell you about the boys at school?”

“Well not exactly.”

“But some days would be bad days and when you asked me how school was, I would say okay, even if they weren’t.”

“Well, yes, Dean that’s a lie, but what’s happening at school is tricky because even though you should have told me about it so I could have stopped it sooner, the school also should have told me and they didn’t.”

“Why should the school tell you?”

“Because, while Gemma and I are at work, I leave you in the care of others who are supposed to protect you just much as I do so when they don’t tell me things, I don’t know if you’re protected and since you are the most important thing to me in this world, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

“Am I the most important thing in the world?”

“To me? Yes. No one on Earth is more important to me, Love.”

“Not even Gemma?”

Gemma quickly swallowed the food she was eating. “No, Kid. I’ve told you. You come first, no matter the situation.”

“So I should just always tell you the truth?” He asked, going back to his original question.

“Let’s put it this way, Dean. When you tell me the truth and what’s happening, the problems of the situation can go away a lot sooner than when you hold it in or lie. Tigger, if I would have known about the situation at school, it would have been done and dealt with by now.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s okay, Love. Now you know.”

“I didn’t tell Daddy either.”

“Well that’s good, Love.”

“Why?”

“Well, what do you think your dad’s reaction would be?”

Dean shrugged. “He doesn’t like Gemma very much.”

“That is true, Kid,” Gemma answered.

“I think he’d be mad.”

“Yeah and what do you think he’d tell you to do?” Steph asked.

“Push them back and call them mean names.”

“Do you want to do that?”

“Sometimes,” he mumbled.

Gemma turned her body towards Dean, resting her arm along the back of the booth. “Why’s that?” She questioned.

“So they’d know what it feels like.”

“But that would make you be just as much of a bully as they are.”

“Why?”

“Well, there’s a phrase called ‘don’t stoop to their level’ which basically means be the bigger person. They do this because they know it hurts your feelings and they’re mean and hateful, but being the bigger person, Love is more brave than pushing them back or calling them names and do you know why?”

Dean shook his head.

“Because you are a better person than that. You don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings, do you?”

“No.”

“So be the bigger person. It’s not nice to push or hit or call someone a name. You don’t like it when your Dad does it, right?” 

“No. He looks scary.”

“Do you want to look scary?”

“No.”

“Then be the bigger person.”

Dean looked to Steph. “Gem’s right, Love. Being the bigger person is way better than being the one who hurts people.”

“Mark pushed him though.”

“Well, he was protecting you from them.”

“So is it okay to push someone if you’re protecting them?”

Steph sighed. “It’s all kind of complicated, Love. Mark shouldn’t have pushed them. You two should have just walked away together instead.”

“Dean, I think the biggest lesson to learn here is keep your hands to yourself. Remember how your mum told you that you don’t touch anyone without consent?”

“Yeah.”

“It's a good rule to follow and remember throughout life.”

“Okay,” he sighed. It clearly wasn’t the answer he wanted. 

Gemma looked at him. “What do you think you’ll feel by hitting someone?”

“I don’t know. I assume they do it because it feels good.”

“Because you think it gets the anger out?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“No?”

“No. You think it does, but what if you hurt the person you hit. What if you push them too hard and they fall to the floor and hit their head or what if you give them a black eye? Would that make you feel better?”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone, just a shove.”

“But sometimes the smallest of shoves can lead to someone really getting hurt.”

“Maybe.”

Gemma leaned forward as their foreheads rested together. “Maybe.” Dean laughed and hugged her. “So what do you think? Hitting or no hitting?”

“No hitting.”

“Even if you’re really, really mad?”

“No hitting.”

“Good.”

“Can I go sit with Mummy?”

“Sure.”

Dean scooted out of his side to go and sit with Steph. “Are you done eating, Sweetheart?”

“No.”

“Can you sit on your bottom for me and eat?”

“Yeah.”

Gemma handed his plate over which Steph took. Once they were finished and takeaway boxes in hand, Steph insisted on paying. Gemma let her without argument. As they left, Gemma handed the keys out.

“I’m too full. Dean, you drive.”

Dean laughed. “I can’t drive yet.”

“No?”

“No, Silly.”

“Well, shoot. How are we going to get home?”

Steph took the keys and kissed Gemma’s cheek. “Guess that’s me.”

“Shame. I thought Dean would do it.”

“Will you teach me?”

“Hmm,” Gemma pretended to think, “When you’re old enough.”

“Cool.”

Steph drove them home which was easy enough. Dean waited for both of them before heading up the stairs. “Mum?”

“Yes, Love.”

“Can we play a game?”

“Do you have homework?”

“Yes. I have to do my maths.”

“It’s a little late, Love,” Steph answered, opening the door. “We need to do that and get you in the shower and to bed, but maybe tomorrow night and you Gemma can play?”

“Where will you be?”

“I have a party tomorrow night so I might be back late.”

“Would you want to play a game with me, Gemma?”

Gemma was taking off her coat and hanging it up. She smiled. “Of course I would.” Dean smiled. “But let’s go setup for your homework.”

“Okay!” 

Dean took his backpack with him to the kitchen table. Gemma was about to follow when Steph pulled on her arm to stop her. When Gemma turned back she was greeted with a kiss which she happily reciprocated.

“What’s that for?” She asked.

“I just love you.”

“Love you too.”

Gemma turned to go into the kitchen, feeling a slight pop to her bottom. She looked over her shoulder to see Steph smirking. Gemma laughed and kissed Dean’s head as she went to get a glass of water. She took a large gulp and turned towards Dean.

“How’s it going, Love?”

“I’m trying,” he answered.

“That’s the most important thing. Give it a go and then we’ll have a look at it.”

Gemma sat on the couch, Steph joining her. Steph turned on the television and settled on the news. Gemma wrapped her arm around her shoulder and took in the moment. She felt stressed from the day and glanced towards Steph. She traced her eyes down her profile, how she watched the television intently, her lips partly separated, taking even breaths. Steph knew Gemma was watching her, but didn’t mind. She always enjoyed the fact that Gemma was in awe of her and enjoyed looking at her. Gemma leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She rubbed her nose against the pink flesh before turning her attention back to what was happening in the world. Steph laid her head on Gemma’s shoulder, as they cuddled closer to one another. 

“Mum?”

“Yes, Love?”

“Can you help me?”

“Sure.”

Gemma turned the television off and grabbed the book she had been reading as she listened to Steph explain a simple math equation to him. It made her smile. She continued to listen while pretending to read her book. 

“You did great, Sweetheart. I’m proud of you!” 

“Thanks.”

“Wanna go sit with Gemma before getting ready for bed?”

Dean nodded, pushing his chair back. Gemma closed her book as he came over and smiled at him. He crawled up and sat beside her.

“How’d it go?”

“Good.”

“Good.” Dean yawned and leaned against Gemma. “Tired?”

“A little bit.”

“Wanna go to bed?”

“No.”

“No? But you’re tired.”

“It’s too early for bed.”

“Is it?” Gemma smiled. She looked to see it was half past eight. “Perhaps you’re right.” 

“Mum, can we watch a movie?”

“No, Love. It’s too late. I think it’s time we get you ready for bed.”

“But it’s early!”

“By the time I get you in the bath, cleaned, dry, dressed and a story, it will be time for bed, Tigger.”

Dean looked up at Gemma. “I told you, Kid. Mum’s rules stand.”

“But you’re an adult.”

“Yes.”

“So you get input too.”

“Not when it comes to bed time, Love. Mum makes that decision.”

“Will you read me a story?”

Gemma smiled. “Course.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Fine,” he grumbled, getting off the couch. Steph held out her hand which he took. Gemma stayed downstairs until she was called for. Dean was nice and clean, in his long pajamas, comfy in bed. 

“I’m going to shower,” Steph said in passing. 

“Okay.”

Dean had already picked the book and Gemma sat down next to him, she was about to start when he looked up at her.

“Gem?”

“Yes, Love.”

“Do you think those kids will stop making fun of me?”

“I hope so. Your mum is going to talk to their parents next week and hopefully that will put an end to it, but if it continues before that, you tell us, Love.”

“What good comes from telling?”

“You don’t keep it in. You let us know so we can take care of it sooner if need be.” Dean nodded and looked towards the foot of the bed. “I am really sorry, Dean. We should have talked to you about this possible side effect sooner, but I guess we just hoped it wouldn’t happen and if your mother and I hadn’t gotten involved, it wouldn’t be happening at all.”

“Yeah, but you make mummy really happy.”

“You think?”

“Yeah and me too. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too, but I’m still sorry.”

“I'm just glad you’re here.”

“Me too, Love. Shall we get reading?”

“Yeah.”

Dean snuggled into her as she started reading. She finished her story and slowly left the room, placing the book on his dresser. She headed downstairs, pouring a glass of wine and turned on the television. Steph joined her soon enough, cuddling up to her on the couch.

“Well that was a day,” Steph mentioned.

“To say the least.”

“How was work?”

“Very hectic and just a few troublesome clients. Dean was nothing compared to this man I had earlier. He also cried, but told me I was a bitch for making him have to get blood work. I got a male doctor and he calmed down so quickly.”

“Sexist.”

“Yeah. Just people like that today.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It is what it is.”

Steph ran her fingers through her partner’s hair, as Gemma continued to watch the television. “Are you tired?”

“A little bit.”

“Wanna go to bed?”

“It is a bit early, Steph.”

“Yeah, but I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Gemma nodded with a small smile. She downed the rest of her glass. Steph took it from her, telling her to go ahead and go upstairs. Gemma gave her a quick kiss. She retired to their bedroom. She changed and laid down, waiting for Steph, who made it upstairs, after making sure everything was shut down, off and locked. Gemma didn’t say much as Steph put lotion on her hand. 

“You sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired.”

“Because you seem a little distant.”

Gemma smiled. “I’m exhausted.”

“Okay,” Steph whispered as she laid down. Gemma wrapped her arm around her waist and rubbed her thumb over her side. She stared out ahead of her and Steph looked at the ceiling. Steph knew something was wrong and just wanted Gemma to tell her. She didn’t want to ask questions to pry it out of her. 

“I’m just tired,” Gemma sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m tired of everything.”

Gemma sat back. Steph was concerned that she was a part of everything until Gemma leaned forward and kissed her. They kissed for a few moments before Gemma pulled away. She looked upwards as Steph rested her head on her hand, staring at Gemma.

“I don’t want to go on Friday.”

“Why?”

“I’m tired of talking about it. I’m tired of blaming myself. I’m tired of feeling like a piece of shit day after day and now with what Dean is going through at school because of m-”

“Us,” Steph interjected. “Because of us, Love. It’s not just you in this scenario. It’s both of us.” Gemma nodded, a tear falling down her cheek. “You’re not the guilty party in this.”

“I, just, I scarred the one person I wasn’t supposed to and now if I scar Dean.”

“Love, if anything will scar Dean it’ll be that his mother sells sex toys or that his dad has a bad temper, but it will never be because of you and you alone.”

“I just have so much fear that I’m going to damage him or disappoint him and the closer he gets to me the more I worry I’ll do what I did to Tom.”

“Gemma, look at me.” Steph whispered. She brushed the tears off her cheek and lightly tilted her chin so she would. “I’ve told you. What happened to Tom was because of Simon. Because of the damage Simon caused. Tom loves you, Gemma. He loves you so much and I know he said he thought you were lucky because your parents had passed, but I don’t think he meant it. He was just angry and frustrated with both of you. You saw the damage when he thought Simon was going to kill himself. I think he would be devastated if anything happened to you. If he lost you for good and I know one day, he’s going to show up and he’s going to see you and it’ll be better, but you are not a bad person. You’re just not.”

“But with Dean being teased and bullied… I just… I love him so much, Steph. I adore him. He’s so sweet and beautiful.” Steph smiled, wiping more tears as they fell. “And you’re just so incredible. I don’t deserve you. I’m not good enough for you. You’re so clever and interesting. You’ll soon get fed up of me.” Gemma leaned into her and sobbed. She cried for Tom and Dean. She cried for her past mistakes and her constant fear. She cried for Steph and for herself. 

Steph held onto her, rubbing her back and soothing her. “You need to stop having such a poor opinion of yourself. You’re clever and you’re interesting.”

Gemma laid her head against Steph’s chest, catching her breath. “Because of my shit past?” She tried to joke.

“No.”

“Do you want me to stop saying that?”

“Well, yeah because I met you in the present and you’ve already changed so much since that first night we met.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I do and even if you can’t see it, you really have. You just let these little fears slip in sometimes and that’s okay, but you’ve made tremendous progress.”

“But Dean being teased at school…”

“Again is because I didn’t really prepare him for that happening. And it’s my responsibility as his mother to do so, not yours.” 

“I’m just flabbergasted by what’s been happening to him. Why wouldn’t they tell us that immediately? After the first instance?” Her sadness turned to anger. 

“I don’t know.”

“Well I want to be there when you talk to the parents,” Gemma stated, wiping the remaining tears from her cheek. 

“You do?”

“Yeah, if you’ll have me.”

“I mean, of course I want you there, I’m just surprised.”

“Why? No one talks to your son like that. No one and I will put anyone in their place who thinks it’s okay to tease a beautiful boy like that.”

Steph smiled. “You do love him, don’t you?”

“So much. I will protect him in any way that I can.”

“And me?”

“Of course.” Steph sighed. Their fingers played with one another as Steph laughed. “What?”

“Fanny fiddler.”

Gemma smiled. “I know. Out of everything, that’s just so I don’t know.”

“Ridiculous?”

“Yeah.”

“So what do you say?”

Gemma looked up. “What?”

“Do you wanna fiddle my fanny?”

Gemma smiled. “Do you want me to?”

“I don’t know. I could need a fine tuning.”

Gemma smirked and kissed her. “I don’t know, might be able to give you a better play on Saturday night in Birmingham.”

“Hmm. That could be good.” 

“Oh the things I want to do to you so I can hear you at full volume.”

Steph bit her lip. “Like what?”

Gemma straddled her. “Do you not want to be surprised?” Steph leaned up to take the straps of her night gown off of her shoulders, showing Gemma her breasts. Gemma beamed. “Maybe just a little preview?”

“Yeah, I think that would be good.”

“Yeah?” Gemma asked. Steph nodded meeting Gemma’s lips. Gemma adjusted herself so she was centered in between Steph’s legs, spreading them wider. She lifted her garment up and smirked.

“I’m beginning to think you don’t like underwear.”

“Aren’t our bits supposed to breathe?”

“Yes.”

“So when I sleep in a teddy and/or gown, I usually don’t.”

“And I think you enjoy knowing the fact that when you want me, it’s easier.”

“I think you enjoy that fact more than me.”

Gemma smirked and kissed her cheek before moving to her neck. Steph smiled with a sigh as she scratched down Gemma’s back. Gemma moaned around her collarbone as she made a trail with her tongue to Steph’s breast. She teased and sucked her nipple, feeling Steph trying to find friction against Gemma’s stomach. 

“Gem,” Steph whispered, running her fingers through her hair.

“Hm?” She looked up.

“More, Love.”

Gemma smirked around Steph’s nipple as she kissed down her body. “Patience.” Gemma hummed at the smell of Steph’s arousal before making a broad lick through her folds. Steph sighed, her hand reaching for Gemma’s hand. Their fingers intertwined against Steph’s thigh, gripping each other as Steph shared a broken moan from Gemma’s pleasure. Gemma occupied her other hand by keeping Steph’s hips still as she ravished her in any way she could. Gemma ran her free hand up her other thigh, holding her hip down. She went further, pushing Steph’s leg up as she focused on her center. Steph’s hand gripped Gemma’s as a loud gasp passed her lips.

“Shh,” Gemma whispered, going back to her core.

“I can’t help it. You tongue feels so good,” she panted. 

Gemma smirked as she slowly penetrated her. Steph smiled, moaning, her mouth opened and eyes closed. Gemma kissed up her body, focusing on her nipples, Steph’s leg now being held up by Gemma’s shoulder. She watched Gemma, completely intrigued. Gemma curled her fingers inside of Steph and was met with a noise of surprise from Steph. 

“Gemma!”

Gemma kissed her neck before their lips met in a passionate kiss. It ended soon enough from another moan from Steph. She wrapped her arms around Gemma’s shoulder and back as they worked together. Gemma’s arm was starting to tire, but she knew Steph was close as her pitch became higher and her hands started to grip at her back. Gemma moved her fingers to Steph’s center for the final time as Steph bit her shoulder and her body convulsed. They stayed there for a moment, catching their breaths. Gemma placed butterfly kisses on her cheek, ear and neck.

Steph sighed. “Gem.”

Gemma pulled back, smiling. “That good, huh?”

Steph smiled lazily. “Always.”

“Are your eyes closing?”

“I just need a minute.”

“Do you want to go to sleep?”

“No, I want to do it to you too.”

“I’m actually quite knackered.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah so maybe just make it up to me in Birmingham.”

“But it’s not right, Love.”

“What’s not right?”

“I got off and you didn’t.”

“It’s not a contest and I find just as much pleasure fucking you. Sex isn’t about orgasms.”

“I know that.”

“So then know that I’m tired and fine.”

“Well you know, Valentine’s Day is next week.”

“Is it?”

“Yes.” Steph felt a little disappointed that Gemma seemed to forget. She was hoping she would be excited for it. “Well, I thought since it’s in the middle of the week, we could celebrate in Birmingham this weekend. I mean I’ve already got a reservation at a nice restaurant for us and I don’t know-“

“I think that’s perfect.”

“Yeah?”

Gemma nodded. “And since I didn’t forget because I couldn’t imagine not spending our first Valentine’s together, I got us a reservation for Valentine’s Day at the steakhouse at half past seven, so.”

“You did?” Steph asked, feeling excited again. 

“Yes and Joan has already agreed to watch Dean for us.”

“She has?”

“Yes so we can celebrate both nights, really.”

“Have I told you I loved you?”

“Hmm… let me think.”

They smiled at one another before sharing a kiss. “I love you,” Steph whispered.

“Oh my Love, I love you so much.”

\----------------------------------------------

Gemma rolled towards the door in her sleep and blinked her eyes open at a small voice. “Mum?” She heard a whisper again.

“Dean?” He came around the bed to face Gemma. “What’s wrong, Love?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Why not?”

“I keep thinking about school.”

“And the other kids?”

“Yeah.” She could tell his eyes were puffy and he wiped them again. “Come here, Love.” She held the comforter up for him as he settled himself in Gemma’s arms. She rubbed his back as he silently sobbed. “It’s going to be alright, Love. I’m so sorry. Children can be so cruel and what they’ve been saying to you is just terrible, but your mum and I are going to take care of it?”

“Promise?”

“Yes, Love. I promise.”

“And you’re going to go with Mummy to talk to the school?”

“I am. I’m so sorry this has been happening, but it’s going to get so much better, Love.”

He hugged her again and she soothed him as best she could. His crying finally subsided. She kissed his head, wishing she could take away all this pain. Steph rolled over and faced them.

“What’s happened?” she whispered.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Because of school?”

“Yeah.”

“I feel awful.” Steph ran her fingers through his hair as they worked together to get him off Gemma and on the mattress. He laid for a moment and then rolled into Steph. She smiled and kissed her head. 

“We’ll make it better, Love and as you always say to me, you’re not alone in this. I’m right here.”

“Mum?”

“Yes, Sweetheart?”

“Can we go to sleep?”

They both laughed. “Sure, Love.”

\----------------------------------------------

Steph and Gemma shuffled to get everything together and out the door on time the next morning. All sleeping in a little longer than they expected. They made sure Dean ate something while they both grabbed a piece of fruit to go, shuffling to the car just in time to get everyone where they needed to be. 

Gemma pulled up outside of Dean’s school.

“Do I have to go, Mum?”

“Yes, Love.”

“Why can’t I just go to work with you instead?”

“Because you can’t miss school. Come on.” The three of them got out of the car, but Dean was hesitant. “Do you want me to talk to Ms. Johnston again?”

Dean shook his head.

“Well, we have a backup plan, Dean,” Gemma stated, holding out a card. “This is my card.” 

Dean took it and looked it over. “What’s this for?”

“This is so you have my number and your mum’s work number is written on the back. If anything happens, Love, anything, you call one of us and we’ll be right over. This number here will go straight to my office so if anyone picks up, it will only be me.”

“And that’s my desk number, Sweetheart.”

They both knelt down in front of him. “You are not alone,” Gemma said. “And we don’t want this happening anymore. So you call us and if anyone refuses to let you use the phone, you hold your ground until you’re able to call. Okay?”

“What ya mean?”

“What she means, Love, is, if any kid on this playground tries to mess with you, you go straight to your teacher and demand to use the phone saying that we have both given you permission to do so. If someone tells you no, you keep asking because we want to know you’re protected and safe. Call me first and if I don’t answer, call Gemma. If, neither of us picks up, keep calling, okay?”

“What if I get trouble?”

“I’ll deal with it, okay?”

“Okay.”

Dean rubbed his eyes again. “No, Love. No tears.” Dean nodded, but he started to cry again. They both hugged him and rubbed his back. “I’m never going to let anything happen to you, Dean. I love you so much and you’re so brave. Okay?”

Dean nodded.

“Knock ‘em dead, Kid. You’re better and smarter than they are. They have to pick on you because they don’t like themselves. They’re jealous by how strong you are.”

“Do you think so?” He said, sniffling.

“I do,” Gemma said, holding out a tissue. “Now, give us a kiss.”

Dean kissed both their cheeks and hugged them individually again. “We love you,” Steph said, smiling as happily as she could.

“I love you both.”

“Have a good day and don’t lose that card, Love. Keep it with Jim.”

“Do you still have Jim?” Gemma asked, realizing she hadn’t noticed him in a while. He smiled proudly, pulling him out of his pocket. Gemma beamed. “Put the card in that pocket and try not to take Jim out so you won’t lose it, okay?”

He nodded. 

“Go on, Love. Gemma will pick you up from Granny’s and I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Will you be there to tuck me in?”

“I will try my absolute hardest to see you before bed, okay?”

Dean hugged Steph again. “I love you, Mum.”

“I love you too, Tigger. So, so much.” She kissed his head before letting go. The bell rang and he started to run. “Have a good day!”

They both waited for him to get inside before getting back into the car. Steph sighed. “Do you think he’ll be alright?”

“I was looking around the lot trying to see any twats that looked like they’d mess with him, but didn’t see anyone.”

“But do you think he’ll be alright?”

Gemma pulled off. “I do, yes.”

“Do you think they’ll let him call?”

“I think so. He has your stubbornness so I can see him getting his way.”

“I am not stubborn,” Steph laughed.

“You can be, sometimes.”

“Do you want a nice night in Birmingham?”

“More than you know.”

“So I would keep that mouth shut tightly if I were you.”

Gemma snickered. “Or what? You’ll punish me?”

“I might, yeah.”

“Then I don’t think I want to shut up.”

“No?”

Gemma shook her head as she pulled up to Steph’s office. Steph leaned against the console and tugged Gemma’s ear lobe with her teeth. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Don’t make me wet now. You got some last night. I didn’t.”

“And I believe, if you recall, that I also offered and you said no.”

“Oh I haven’t forgotten.”

“Good. Birmingham will make up for it.”

“Let’s hope.” They shared a brief kiss. “I’ve got to go, Love. Need to be there in ten minutes.”

“Alright. I don’t really know what time I’ll be home, but make sure he eats something good unless it’s a bad day, then get him fish and chips. It’ll make him feel a little better.”

“Figured I would get that chocolate cake he likes regardless. A little reward for being so good.”

“Do you think you could talk to him?”

“About what?”

“How brave he is.”

“Sure.”

“Okay. Thanks for taking care of him tonight.”

“Well, who else would it be?”

They kissed again, Steph cupping Gemma’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Try and have a good day.”

“You too, Love.”

Steph got out of the car and waved as Gemma drove off. She took a deep breath before heading inside. Nita was already there, working away on the phone. She smiled and quietly set her stuff down before going through letters. Steph stifled through them seemingly getting more upset. She sighed and rested her head against her hands. 

“What’s up?” Nita asked, hanging up the phone.

“Dean’s being made fun of at school.”

“What for?”

“My relationship.”

“Ah, shit. I worried that would happen.”

“You and me both. What annoys me is the school didn’t tell me until yesterday and this has been happening since before Christmas.”

“You mean when he wouldn’t leave your side?”

“Yes.”

“Well that’s ridiculous.”

“I know! Gemma gave him her business card with both of our numbers on it and we told him to demand to call us if it happened again today so if I’m in the loo or somewhere away from my desk and the phone rings, can you answer it?”

“Course. What’s going to happen?”

“We have a meeting next week with these brats’ parents.”

“Is Gemma going?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I wouldn't want to be on their end of the stick.”

“What ya mean?”

“Could you imagine having to be their parents when Gemma comes around to figure out why their kids have been saying things? I certainly wouldn’t.”

Steph smiled. “I feel relieved knowing she’s going to be there. She’s so strong and not afraid of anyone. I’m excited to see what she says to them.”

“You’ll have to tell me.”

“Will do.” The conversation dropped, but only for a moment. “Before the girls get here, could you help me,” Steph opened her desk drawer pulling out the specific box for Gemma. She stuttered, her cheeks crimson as she tucked her hair behind her ears. “Could you help me figure this out and the best way to use it?”

“So you can tell Gemma how?”

“No.”

Nita looked impressed. “Want to be the boss, do ya?”

“And what makes you think I’m not?”

“I don’t know. Gemma doesn’t look like she likes to take orders.”

Steph laughed. “Oh she does when I tell her too. Now quickly before they get here and embarrass me.”

“I’ll do that enough for all three of us.”

Steph laughed.

\----------------------------------------------

Gemma felt rather relaxed when she finished working, grateful she didn’t hear from Dean. She made a pit stop at the bakery before driving to Joan’s. The ride was short as she got out and knocked on the door. Joan answered and she smiled.

“Hiya.” Her smile waivered quickly. “What’s happened?”

“He’s had a day and he won’t talk about it. He’s barely said five words other than ‘please’ and ‘thank you’.”

Gemma’s happiness suddenly shattered into seriousness. “May I?” 

“Of course.” Joan stepped aside and let Gemma come in. She walked into the small living room, seeing him there with Jim in his hand watching cartoons. 

“Hi, Love.” He looked up at her and immediately went to her, tears already in his eyes. She picked him up and held him. “What’s happened?”

“I tried to call, Gemma. I tried, but they kept saying no and then said I would get in big trouble if I didn’t go back to class and Ms. Johnston tried to help, but they said no to her too and I didn’t know what to do so I just went back with her, but I tried, Gemma. I tried.”

“Oh, Love. What happened? What did they say?”

“Mark punched one of them and is now in trouble because they kept saying the D word over and over and kept calling me gay and I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t even go near them on the playground,” he cried.

“Did they touch you?”

“No, just kept calling me and you and mum mean names.”

Gemma was now angry and done with this. “Joan, may I use your phone?”

“Of course.”

“What are you going to do to them?” Dean asked.

“I’m going to take care of it.” She put Dean back on his feet and turned to Joan. “Do you have the number for the school?”

“I do, but surely everyone has left for the day.”

“Well, only one way to find out.”

Joan got the number for her and Gemma dialed it. It continuously rang and she hung up. 

“What’s happening?” Joan asked.

“Dean has been bullied at school since Christmas and the school only brought it to Steph’s attention yesterday.” Dean walked over to her. “And now, after knowing everything, I’m tired of it so I’m going to take care of it.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to the school first thing in the morning to handle this once and for all.”

“Do you think it’ll work?”

Gemma grinned. “I think you know how persuasive I can be when I’m passionate about something.”

“Just don’t get him chucked out.”

“I wouldn’t do that, but I’ll make it very clear that this sweet little boy should no longer be bullied, but before all that, I’m going to get him home and call Mark’s parents to apologize for them having to be involved, then I’m going to get him some dinner and we’ll wait for Steph. Thank you for picking him up.”

“Of course.”

“Ready to go, Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“Say ‘bye’ to your Gran.”

He did just so by hugging her. She hugged him back and patted his head. “You’re mum and Gemma will make it better, okay?”

Dean nodded. He got his coat and scarf on as Joan led them to the door. Once opened and Dean was out of earshot, Joan looked to her. “Gemma?”

“Yes?” she asked, turning around.

“Give them hell.”

Gemma smiled. “That’s the only way I work.” Dean held her hand as they walked to the car. She opened the door for him and he got in quietly, still sniffling. She handed him a tissue before kissing his head. She shut the door and got in the front seat. She started driving on when she looked in the review. He had a permanent pout on his face. “Mum said I could get you fish and chips for dinner, how does that sound?”

Dean shrugged. “Okay.”

“Do you want to talk about it more?”

He shook his head, looking out the window. Gemma let him be, pulling up to the chip shop. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened Dean’s door. “Come on, Love.” He got out and took her hand. They walked in together. “Do you want to eat here or at home?”

“Home,” He whispered.

“Okay.”

Gemma ordered and they sat while they waited. She smiled at him. “You know we’re going to talk about it more when you want to.”

“Will Mum be home soon?”

Gemma smiled, sympathetically. “She has work tonight.”

“Oh right. I forgot.”

“I’ll do my best to make it a good night. What do you want to do?”

“Can we play a game?”

“Sure, Love.”

Dean sat in her lap as they waited. He curled into her as she held him, resting her chin on his head. They sat there silently until Gemma’s name was called. Dean got up, followed by Gemma and they took a very quiet trip back to the house. Dean went to the table and Gemma set his food in front of him and got both of them a glass of water before sitting down. He took a few bites and looked up at her.

“How is it?”

He had a shy smile and answered. “It’s good.”

“Good.”

“I wanted to punch those boys today.”

“I know you did, but I’m really proud of you for not doing that.”

“I’m sad that Mark got in trouble though.”

“What did he do exactly?”

“After they said the D word a couple times, he punched James, the kid who started it.”

“Did he fall?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you do?”

“I told Mark he shouldn’t have done that and be the bigger person, but James and his friends ran to their teacher and told on him.”

“Well, I’m going to call Mark’s parents to talk to them.”

“Will it stop, Gemma?”

“It’s going to stop, Love. I promise you, it’s going to stop and you have been so fearless dealing with this for so long.”

“I don’t feel like that.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’ve seen how my dad handles things and he looks like he could take on the world. He’s brave.”

“Being brave doesn’t come with hitting people though. Brave comes from telling people about it and look at how brave you have been. You got your jab, which was very brave-”

“I cried. They said I was a crybaby.”

“Dean, do not listen to what they say about you. Look, men are taught to not show their emotions which is why your dad hits people when he’s angry. Men are taught not to be sensitive, but you are not being taught that way. Crying is a good thing. If you’re sad, don’t you feel better after crying?”

“Yeah.”

“And doesn’t that feel better than not crying?” Dean nodded, taking another bit of fish. “So even if those boys say you’re a crybaby, you don’t let their words get to you because you are not. You’re loving and sweet.”

“I just want you and Mum to be happy.”

“And we want you to be happy more than anything. Dean, tomorrow this will be taken care of. I promise you. You still have my card with our numbers on it?” Dean pulled it out of his pocket. “Tomorrow, I’m going to go to the school and demand that the card works and if they try anything, I will leave work and pick you up.”

“Will you?”

“Yes, as long as your mother is okay with it.”

“I don’t know if Mark will be able to have his birthday party because he got in trouble today.”

“You let me worry about that, okay?”

“Okay.” Dean finished his plate and looked up at her. “Do you love me?”

Gemma smiled. “I love you so much.”

“Like I’m your son?”

Gemma thought for a moment and nodded. “Yes, like a son and I will do everything I can to protect you, okay?” Dean nodded. “Finished?”

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you go get your homework and I’ll help you if you need it, while I finish eating and do the dishes. Then we will play a game to forget all this school nonsense.”

“Can we watch cartoons while we play?”

“Of course we can.”

“Thanks, Gem.”

“Welcome, Kid.”

\----------------------------------------------

Steph came home a little later, exhausted, but happy. Gemma was sitting on the couch, reading a book with a glass of wine in her hand. 

“I thought you’d be asleep,” Steph said, giving her a quick peck.

“It’s only ten. How was the party?”

“Oh my gosh, Gem, I just made so much money. Over two hundred pounds.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, and got another woman who would like to host a party so double.”

“That’s excellent. There is some leftover fish and chips for you and some chocolate cake.”

“Thanks, Love. We have to have a home cooked meal tomorrow though.”

“I could not agree with you more. I feel so bloated.”

Steph poured herself a glass of wine while her food heated up. “I have a feeling I’m about to feel the same.” Steph paused. “I didn’t get a call today so I’m assuming things were better.”

Gemma sighed. “Not exactly.”

“No?” Steph asked, concerned. “What happened?” She sat down at the table, pushing her food around. 

“When I got to your mum’s today, she said that he barely spoke and only said ‘please’ and ‘thank you’. As soon as he saw me, he ran to me, bursting in tears. I asked what happened and he said that they teased him again.”

“Did he call you instead of me? Was I absent from my desk?”

“He didn’t call, Love.”

“Why not?”

“Well Dean tried to call and tried to protest, but they said he’d get in trouble if he kept trying so he went back to class. Apparently these boys referred to us ‘dykes’ multiple times and Mark has a suspension for punching the main kid causing the issue.”

“Mark does?”

“Yes.”

“But not the twat who’s causing the problems?”

“No.”

“How the hell does that work?” Steph asked, her voice rising. “I mean my child has been ridiculed for over a month and these bullies haven’t seen any repercussions, which is why it continues to happen, not to mention have pushed my son and once Mark steps up, he gets in trouble, but not the kids who provoked him.” 

“I know.”

Steph sat back in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest and food forgotten. “It doesn’t make any sense, Gemma. It’s bull shit. And now Mark is in trouble for standing up to them. I feel like I need to apologize to his parents for them having to be involved.”

“I went ahead and called Mark’s parents.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s brilliant. How did they respond? Do they hate us?”

“Surprisingly very kind. I apologized that all of this was happening because of us and his mother said to me that she was proud that Mark stood up to them and doesn’t care about the suspension at all. ‘It’s just one day,’ she said, ‘and what a better way to celebrate his birthday’.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she said she has no problems with us or Dean and glad that he is friends with Dean. Apparently, they hate homophobia and the reason is, they’re lesbians.”

“What?”

“Yeah, Mark also has two mums.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No. And Mark is adopted. They got him around the age of three and he has barely known any difference.”

“So why Dean and not Mark?”

“Because apparently, according to Judith, the woman I talked to, her wife, Christan has a more masculine appearance so no one has ever questioned it.”

“And you’re not pulling my leg?”

“No. So Judith asked if Dean would like to come over for a sleepover before the birthday tomorrow. I said I’d have to talk to you and I’d let her know tomorrow morning.”

“What do you think?”

“I think if Dean and Mark became closer friends, it could, in the long run, help Dean. It would be good for him to have a friend in the same circumstances and he said he felt bad that Mark got in trouble.”

“I don’t know if Dean would do a sleepover.”

“Well, I figured we’d ask him tomorrow and then assure him if he gets scared and wants to come home, he can.”

“Yeah, alright. I’m okay with that.”

“But I’m going to the school tomorrow morning.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to talk to them about how Dean is being treated unfairly and give them a piece of my mind so he can call in the future.”

“Can you do that without a temper?”

Gemma smirked. “I can try. Joan told me to give them hell.”

Steph smiled. “You’ve got good old Joan on your side. She must like you.”

“Well, what’s not to like, really?”

“Fair point... I’ll go with you in the morning.”

“Are you not mad?”

“No, I’m furious. This whole thing is, sorry, but fucking ridiculous. But I’m also exhausted and still reeling over the fact that Mark has two mums.”

“I know. This Judith really was lovely.”

“It makes me feel better to know that we aren’t alone.”

“I know. Me too.”

Steph finished eating and sat with Gemma on the couch, taking a swig of her wine. She made a face of disgust. “Not good with fish.” Gemma laughed, wrapping her arm around her. “But what are we doing to do? I can’t pull Dean from school.”

“We’re not going to. I’ll go to the Headmaster if I have to.”

“Fight to the death?”

“And then some.”

Steph smiled. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Well technically Dean wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for me.”

“For us and we don’t know that. Anything else could have happened.”

“True.” Gemma yawned. 

“It’s only ten,” Steph mocked.

“Ten thirty and I need to shower.” 

“Well go on up. I’m going to take a few bites of cake and then I’ll meet you up there.”

Gemma kissed her before getting up. She used the time to prepare a speech for the next morning. She wanted to make sure she got everything right. She brushed her teeth and joined Steph, who was waiting for her.

“How was the cake?”

“Delicious.”

“Good.”

“Did you guys manage to do anything fun tonight?”

“Yeah. I helped him with his homework while I ate and then we played a game.”

“Which one?”

“Battleship.”

“Did you win?”

“No, he actually kicked my ass.”

“Did he cheat?”

“Yes. He stacked all his ships.”

Steph smiled. “Terry taught him that. Got me the first time too. I won’t play it with him anymore.”

“Shouldn’t you teach him not to cheat?”

“Probably,” Steph chuckled, “but he’s not good at cheating at anything else.”

“Well, I talked to him about bravery and I think he understands better.”

Steph sighed. “What are we doing to do?”

“We’re going to talk to the school tomorrow morning.”

“But we can’t stop him from being bullied.”

“No, but we can make sure that those little bastards get the punishment they deserve.”

“I’m just scared.”

“Why, Love?”

“Because what if it doesn’t stop? What if this scars him for life? What if he develops depression or anxiety from this? Or resentment towards us because of it.”

“Love, that is a lot of what if’s. We have to be strong for him. We have to surround him with people, like Mark, to know that he’s okay and what’s happening to him has nothing to do with him. That he is a good person with a good heart and that those people are just ass holes. We will get through this, Steph. We’re going to make it better. We’re going to make sure he talks at the end of the day and tells us the truth. We make sure he doesn’t respond violently. We do better so he is better.”

“Yeah.”

“I do think we should let him stay home tomorrow.”

“I was thinking the same. I could work from home and stay with him. I think he deserves a good break.”

“Do you think Joan would watch him in the morning, while we go to school.”

“Yeah.” 

“So maybe we just let him sleep in the morning and not wake him.”

“He’ll wake up on his own, but he’s been so stressed out that he probably will just sleep.”

“We’ll be quiet.”

“Yeah. What about your appointment tomorrow?”

“Well, it’s at ten so I think I can make it over there on time. Do you want to just take me and then pick me up from work at six?”

Steph curled into Gemma. “Yeah, I can do that.” She placed a light kiss against her breast. Gemma hugged her, kissing the top of her head. “There is some good news.”

“What is it?”

“Your bloodwork came back and everything looks good and levels are where they should be.”

“Good. Told you I didn’t need to go.”

Gemma chuckled. Steph hugged her a little more tightly and sighed. “It’ll be better,” Gemma promised.

\----------------------------------------------

Steph called Joan first thing the next morning, both women only whispering so they wouldn’t disturb Dean, hoping he’d get a little more rest. Joan came not too long afterwards, as the women sipped coffee, discussing what they were going to say.

“Is he alright?” Joan asked, coming into the kitchen.

“He was better last night after he ate and we played a game,” Gemma answered.

“Did he stack his battleships?”

“You too?”

“I think I need to take that game away from him,” Steph commented. 

“So what’s the plan then? Going to run in there causing a fuss like Terry would?”

“No. I’m going to ask why he wasn’t allowed to call and Gemma is going for support.”

“Can you do that?”

“I think we know anger doesn’t always give you the answer that you want so this is the better option.”

“And what about Mark? Didn’t he get in trouble?”

“That’s why I’m letting Dean stay home.”

“Because he doesn’t have someone who will beat them up?”

“No, because Mark is his only friend and I don’t know, solidarity.”

“I don’t understand that, Steph. Do the other children not talk to him?”

“No, of course they do. I think Mark is just the first one who has latched on and enjoys knowing Dean.”

“He does seem like a really good friend,” Gemma added. She looked at her watch. “We should go though.”

“I can stay the day if you need to work, Stephanie.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m going to take Gemma to work and then pick her up later when she’s done. I’m going to stop by the office and get some paperwork to bring back. I think I just want to be with him today.”

“And what should I do if he wakes up?”

“Just tell him that I’ll be back soon and I’m allowing him a day off.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later. Gemma, have a good day.”

“Thanks, Joan.”

They put on their coats and made their way to the car. The ride was a discussion about how to handle this situation they were about to enter into. The right wording and tone to hopefully get the best results possible. Gemma parked and they headed inside the school, hand in hand. Steph led Gemma into the office.

“Mrs. Kirke, what can I do for you today?” 

“Hi Jess, could I speak to the Headmistress, please?”

“May I ask what it is in regards to?”

“Did you work yesterday?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me why my son was denied access yesterday to call home?”

“Well he wasn’t calling home.”

“I am his home. If he calls my office, he is calling home.”

Jess paused. “Let me see if the headmistress is available.”

“Thank you.”

“You can just have a seat over there.”

Gemma and Steph sat in the chairs and listened to her talking to someone on the phone. Steph looked to Gemma, who smiled nodded. Steph took her hand and kissed it. 

“It’s going to be alright,” Gemma whispered.

Steph nodded.

“Steph, Headmistress Bundy will see you now.”

“Thanks.”

They collected their things and walked into her office. Gemma noticed her immediately as the woman who told her not to smoke on the premises. She had a feeling, this would not go well.

“Mrs. Kirke-”

“Steph, please.”

“What can I do for you today, Steph?”

“Well, as I hope you know, my Dean has been bullied for quite some time now in regards to my and Doctor Foster’s relationship.”

“I’m aware.”

They both looked at her, with a questioning look. “Well, is there a reason you’re allowing it to continue to happen?”

“It’s only recently been brought to my attention and I believe we have scheduled a meeting for next week with James’ parents.”

“Yes, we have, but what are you doing in the meantime to make sure it doesn’t happen?”

“I mean boys will boys. Kids tease other kids.”

“Yes, but is James going home in tears every day? Do his parents constantly have to tell him how brave he is? How strong he is? How not to push other kids and stoop to their level?”

“I can’t say. Maybe James does go home in tears.”

Gemma smacked her lips. “You’re joking right? I mean, seriously.” Steph put her hand on Gemma’s.

“And who are you?”

“Doctor Gemma Foster.”

“So not a parent to Dean, then.”

“She is,” Steph answered. “She is with him every day and parents him just as well as I do. Regardless, why was my son denied a phone call yesterday?”

“Well, it just didn’t seem necessary. He was going back to class, they caught him, teased him a bit and then it was another child who pushed James.”

“Because he was bullying my son and tired of it especially since I’ve taught Dean not to hit.”

“It just seemed like a lot of fuss and we didn’t want to bother you at work.”

“If I give my son permission to call me, I want him to be able to call me.”

“It’s not a protocol we do. Besides the number was not for his mother, it was for Doctor Foster.”

“Right, it was my card, but his mother’s number was written on the back,” Gemma answered.

“I send my child to school to learn and be protected and safe while I’m at work. I send my child here because I believe he will develop and learn, but not be bullied. If he’s upset, which he has been for months, he should be able to call me.”

“Again, it just seems like a lot of work for not a lot of fuss.”

Steph was about to speak when Gemma finally had heard enough. “This is not a fuss. This is not a child being teased. This is a child who is continually being bullied day after day by multiple children. This is a child, a child,” she enunciated, “that is being harassed in your school, daily. Who cannot even attend recess because his teacher realizes how much it pains him. He can’t sleep. He’s anxious. He cries constantly and doesn’t fully understand the entire situation because he is a child. This is supposed to be a safe space and you need to do better before Dean has mental health issues from this for the rest of his life. Action needs to take place. You’re the headmistress. You have the power to change all this nonsense. I understand that no one has seen James push Dean, but someone, at this point, surely, has had to hear him bully Dean. Constantly using the words ‘dyke’ and ‘fanny’, which I’m sure is not the appropriate language you want at your school.”

“No it is not.”

“Then give Dean the respect, as a child, he deserves. No one treats my son this way,” she shouted.

The room went quiet and Steph looked at Gemma in awe and shock, but Gemma stared at the headmistress, who also seemed appalled, but sighed.

“I shall bring James into my office today and speak with him.”

“And?” Gemma asked.

“And?” Headmistress Bundy questioned.

“Will he be punished?”

“I’m going to take the time today to speak with Ms. Johnston and the other teachers before speaking to him. I will make sure he receives punishment for his actions.”

“Thank you,” Steph said. “Dean is staying home today, but I want assurance that when he comes in on Monday, he does not have to worry about anything and if he feels the need to call me he can.”

“It’s still against protocol, but I will allow it in this circumstance. We have scheduled the meeting for Tuesday at three. Does that work for you two?”

“Yes,” they said in unison.

“Good. Is there anything else I can help you with today?”

“No. Thank you for your time.”

They stood and both shook her hand. Steph said goodbye to Jess as they passed. Gemma and Steph walked out to the car, not a word being said, but the closer they got to the car, the bigger Steph’s smile got. When they reached it, Steph pushed Gemma against it, causing her to laugh. Their lips met in a heated kiss, Steph holding the back of her head as Gemma’s arms wrapped around her waist. Steph pulled away, still grinning.

“What was that for?” Gemma asked.

“You don’t know what you said in there, do you?”

“That I want what’s best for him?”

Steph smiled, letting it go. “Let’s get you to your appointment and then work.”

“I’ll walk to work, Love.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s not that far.”

They got in the car, barely speaking. “My son” rang in Gemma’s memory. It scared her to no end, but she slowly felt herself starting to smile. She took Steph’s hand and kissed it. “My son” on repeat in her mind. The feeling of nervousness slowly dissipated as the words slowly started to feel more home like than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Jack_the_las
> 
> Tumblr: Kait-e-k
> 
> Instagram (personal account): kaitlyn_krieg


End file.
